MUNDOS DISTINTOS,MISMO DESTINO
by Luzy Snape
Summary: capitulo 41 ARRIBA! Espero les guste, lean notas finales.EL FINAL
1. Default Chapter

MUNDOS DISTINTOS (Pero igual destino).  
  
N de A: un fic, Harry/Draco, en el cual se darán cuenta de que a pesar de pertenecer a dos mundos diferentes tienen el mismo destino, que es el de amarse, aprendiendo mutuamente a comprenderse con la ayuda de un personaje muy especial. Espero les guste este nuevo fic, el cual será bastante largo, en comparación a otros que hayan podido leer de mi, también aclarado que el tiempo de la historia es sexto curso, por lo que he decidido ignorar detalles de la orden del fénix, aunque haré algunas pequeñas notas con respecto a este quinto libro, así que se los advierto. Por otra parte existe la creación de un nuevo personaje por completo ajeno a los de la historia original, dicho personaje es una invención enteramente mía con el único propósito de servir al desarrollo de este fic, por lo que habrá ocasiones en las que tal personaje parezca llevarse las palmas en la trama pero les aseguro que en realidad es un fic Harry/Draco, con todos los líos que eso pudiese significar.  
  
Capitulo 1: Volviendo a casa.  
  
-Otro día que llega, que pasa, que se ira y seguiré aquí consumiéndome en la misma soledad en el mismo rencor, añorando una paz que tal vez nunca alcanzare no mientras me encuentre atrapado en un mundo del que no deseo ser participe, si tan solo pudiese alguien salvarme de esta soledad-pensaba tristemente un joven de 16 años, mientras veía pasar con rapidez el paisaje a través de la ventana del compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts y en otro compartimiento no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el primer joven, otro chico estaba también perdido en sus pensamientos y temores-  
  
-¿Existirá una forma, alguna manera de escapar de esta situación?, ¿Por qué siento que cada vez me acerca mas y mas a mi destino final, a mi destrucción total?, ¿Habrá alguna manera de terminar con todo esto, podré cumplir con lo que se espera de mi?-se preguntaba un chico de 16 años, sintiendo en su interior la certeza de que aquel año seria uno lleno de suceso que cambiarían su mundo por completo mucho mas que cuando 5 años atrás había descubierto que era un mago y no uno cualquiera sino que era el niño que vivió, por haber vencido al señor oscuro a la tierna edad de un año.  
  
-¡Vaya, aquí estas!, te he estado buscado por todo el tren, Drake-dijo una voz chillona y ruidosa perteneciente a una chica rubia de 16 años que en ese momento entraba al compartimiento del joven el cual no se mostró muy entusiasmado por su presencia.  
  
-¡Pansy!-dijo el joven observándola levemente, concentrándose de nuevo en el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente.  
  
-¡Ay, pero que seriedad!, ¿Sabes lo que hecho este verano?, pues lo que hice fue…-comenzó Pansy enfrascada en un monologo banal y estúpido, que no le interesaba en absoluto al joven por lo que tras unos momentos se levanto de su lugar.  
  
-¿Dónde vas, Drake?, aun no he terminado de contarte sobre mi verano-dijo Pansy haciendo una mueca ridícula que quería fingir que estaba disgustada, aun cuando no fuera cierto.  
  
-¡Lo siento, Pansy!, pero necesito ir al aseo, cuando vuelva podrás seguir platicándome o quizás prefieras terminar de contarles a Crabbe y Goyle; estoy seguro que te escucharan fascinados- sonrió levemente el joven mientras lanzaba una mirada a sus "guardaespaldas" para que no lo siguieran y se quedasen con la chica, de manera que le impidieran que lo siguieran, pero a esta ni siquiera le importo puesto que siguió con su monologo como si nada.  
  
-¡Pero que estupida es!, no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me desagrada y de que me he inventado lo del aseo por que no soportaba mas su tonta charla-se decía el joven caminando distraídamente hacia el vagón donde se encontraban los baúles con el equipaje; pero al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo ya que había alguien mas por ahí...  
  
-Vaya, vaya, pero si es cara rajada Potter, ¡Que sorpresa!, ¿Es que acaso el weaseal y la sangre sucia han decidió abandonarte?-dijo con burla el joven, al darse cuenta de que la presencia en el vagón era la de un chico bastante conocido; chico que en ese momento daba de comer a una hermosa lechuza blanca.  
  
-¡Malfoy!-fue todo lo que el chico dijo, dando a entender que reconocía su presencia pero que no desea conversación alguna.  
  
-¿No me digas que te han comido la lengua, Potter? ¿Es que acaso te sientes tan famoso que ni puedes "hablar" conmigo?-dijo sarcástico Malfoy observando al ojiverde.  
  
-No me siento famoso, Malfoy; solo no quiero "hablar" ni contigo, ni con nadie, no me siento con ganas para hacerlo y menos para insultarte-respondió Potter tranquilamente volviéndose a ver por vez primera al joven desde su llegada al lugar, el cual al sentir aquella mirada tan intensa pero también tan triste no supo que decir por lo que se volvió para alimentar a su lechuza un bellísimo ejemplar de oscuro plumaje por completo opuesta a la del chico.  
  
-¡Es muy hermosa tu lechuza, Malfoy!, no sabia que fuese tuya y sin embargo me ha gustado desde que entre aquí, lo que ha molestado un poco a Hedwig, aunque ya logre que se contentara de nuevo, ¿Cual es su nombre?-pregunto curioso Potter, sin percatarse de que hablaba civilizadamente con su mas conocido rival.  
  
-Desde cuando me hablas con tanta familiaridad, como si fuésemos amigos, ¿acaso olvidas que tu rehusaste mi oferta de amistad?; y a mí no me divierten los perdedores como tu, Potter-replico cínico Malfoy, recurriendo al cinismo ya que casi le da un sincope al oír la suave voz de su rival sin ningún rastro de burla en la misma.  
  
-¡Tienes razón Malfoy! por un momento he olvidado que somos rivales, así que es mejor que me marche, adiós-dijo el chico volviéndose a la puerta y abriéndola dejando que una corriente de aire entrara al lugar por lo que su voz se perdió en las ultimas palabras, saliendo de ahí, dejando atrás al joven quien se sintió confundido por el extraño actuar del chico.  
  
-¡Hades! su nombre es Hades, Potter-susurro Malfoy a la nada, tras la salida del chico desconcertándose a un mas que antes puesto que había respondido a la pregunta de su rival, sin saber bien el por que.  
  
Tras aquel extraño encuentro el joven volvió a su compartimiento, ignorando el resto del viaje a sus compañeros, pues su mente no dejaba de pensar en el chico de momentos antes, en su raro actuar pero lo que mas lo confundía era su mirada, tan fascinante con aquel color esmeralda que ninguna joya poseía pero con una tristeza que parecía hacer eco en su corazón. Y mientras el joven no dejaba de pensar sobre lo sucedido, con el chico sucedía algo similar, solo que el se recriminaba por ser tan idiota como para haber olvidado quien era el joven, como para olvidar que eran rivales desde siempre, pero sin embargo por leves instantes sintió tanta soledad en el , como el miedo que sentía por esa razón le hablo de esa forma ya que por un momento sintió que podía escapar de su destino final, de su destrucción total pero se había equivocado y sumidos en aquellos pensamientos fue que llegaron al colegio Hogwarts, pero curiosamente ninguno de los dos puedo dejar de sentir que habían vuelto a casa donde ambos estarían a salvo.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas finales: Espero les guste este primer capitulo, espero sus reviews. Gracias de antemano. El segundo capitulo, que espero subir pronto y según sea su aceptación, tiene de titulo: "Cambios, novedades y un suceso inesperado al inicio de curso". Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	2. Capitulo 2: “Cambios, novedades y un suc...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS.  
  
Capitulo 2: "Cambios, novedades y un suceso inesperado al inicio de curso"  
  
-¡No puede ser tenia que tocarnos con ustedes!-exclamo un chico pelirrojo al ir subiendo al carruaje que les llevaría al colegio.  
  
-¡Considérate afortunado, Weasel! Pocas veces podrás gozar con el privilegio de nuestra compañía-comento despectivamente el joven rubio tras oír la exclamación del pelirrojo, que enfureció notablemente por aquel comentario.  
  
-¡Maldito hurón! Como te atreves…-empezó el chico pero una mano sobre su hombro le contuvo.  
  
-¡Basta Ron! No hagas caso a Malfoy, en unos pocos minutos estaremos en el colegio y luego ya no tendremos que estar tan cerca-dijo con calma un chico de ojos verdes subiendo al carruaje, seguido por sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan aburrido, Potter?-dijo sarcástico Malfoy.  
  
-¡No lo se, Malfoy! ¿Acaso no lo sabes tú? Después de todo ni mi vida, ni la de mis amigos gira en torno tuyo-dijo seriamente Potter observando fijamente al joven frente a el, quien no supo responder por lo que el breve viaje al colegio lo hicieron en completo silencio y al llegar a este la profesora McGonogall…  
  
-Señores Potter, Malfoy y señorita Gragner, el director quiere verlos en su despacho antes de que vayan al comedor. Así que vayan; se conoce el camino señor Potter indiqueselo a sus compañeros y la contraseña es ¡Dulces de limón!-dijo la profesora yendo donde los de primer año.  
  
-Por supuesto, vamos Hermione-dijo con calma el chico mientras ofrecía una mano a su amiga quien rápidamente le tomo entrelazando los dedos con los de su amigo.  
  
-¿No piensas venir, Malfoy?-pregunto el chico deteniéndose al ver que el rubio no les seguía.  
  
-¡Piérdete Potter! No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo encontrar solo el camino-dijo arrogantemente el joven.  
  
-¡Como quieras, Malfoy! Pero te advierto que ese no es el camino correcto-murmuro el chico al ver como el joven pretendía irse de largo, en lugar de doblar a la derecha como debía de ser, pero no dijo nada más ni siquiera cuando el otro joven les siguió.  
  
  
  
Y así no tardaron en llegar frente a la estatua de un fénix y dándole la contraseña le permitió pasar.  
  
-¡Hola Harry, señorita Gragner y señor Malfoy, sean bienvenidos!-saludo el profesor Dumblodore al verlos entrar.  
  
-¡Hola profesor! ¿Por qué no mando a llamar?-pregunto curioso Harry.  
  
-Les mandado llamar para informales que han sido nombrados prefectos de sus respectivas casas, debido a sus calificaciones, así como meritos propios-explico el profesor con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Prefectos? ¡Somos prefectos, que alegría Harry!-exclamo feliz Hermione abrazándose a su amigo, quien de inmediato devolvió el abrazo mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.  
  
-¡Tranquila Mione! Tómalo con calma sabias que esto pasaría tarde o temprano ya que no hay nadie mejor que tu en todo Gryffindor, era justo que te nombrasen prefecta; así que ya no llores mas, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas-dijo tiernamente Harry levantando el rostro de su amiga, secando con suavidad las lagrimas que por el mismo caían.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Harry! No debo llorar pero es que estoy tan contenta que no he podido evitarlo-dijo Hermione serenándose.  
  
-¡Vaya que son cursis los Gryffindors!-exclamo despectivamente Malfoy tras ver aquella patética escena, que por extraño que fuese le producía una molestia que había comenzado desde que había visto has esos dos tomarse de la mano, aunque lo que mas le había afectado era el abrazo que la sangre sucia había dado a Potter y ¡El colmo! Este había devuelto, cuando había visto aquello sintió tanta rabia, tal deseo de arrancar a… ¡Potter! De los brazos de la sangre sucia y ser el, quien le abrazase dándose cuenta de que era absurdo ese raro sentir que no podía comprender muy bien y solo le confundía como durante su encuentro en el expreso.  
  
-Profesor Dumblodore ¿Por qué no se nos informo por carta sobre esto? Es un tanto raro-dijo Harry con calma ignorando por completo al rubio aun cuando tenia una curiosa sensación que había empezado desde que le ofreció la mano a su amiga y que se había intensificado con el abrazo y que tenia que ver en mucho con la actitud del joven pues tenia la impresión de que estaba molesto y esa molestia seguía presente mientras aun abrazaba a su amiga. Seria que ¿Acaso Malfoy se sentiría atraído por ella?   
  
Y sin saber por que pero tal pensamiento le hizo daño en especial por que no sabia si era por que Malfoy gustara de Hermione o por que ella pudiese hacerle caso y abandonarlos a el y Ron o tal vez sentía dolor por que había esperado que quien le gustase al joven fuese el… ¡Harry Potter!, pero este pensamiento le oculto en lo mas profundo de su corazón puesto que no tenia ningún sentido.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Harry! Debió informárseles en una carta pero por algunos detalles, eso no fue posible; ahora vayamos al comedor o de lo contrario no podrán comenzar con la selección-dijo el director dirigiéndose a la puerta de su despacho siendo seguido por los chicos.  
  
-¿A que detalles se refiere, profesor?-pregunto Hermione separándose de Harry y emparejándose al profesor.  
  
-No tienen importancia, señorita Gragner-dijo amablemente el anciano.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que tienen importancia, profesor! Y de verdad me gustaría saber esos detalles-insistió la chica haciendo sonreír al anciano por su insistencia. Dejando atrás a Harry y Malfoy que no tenían ninguna prisa en alcanzarles.  
  
-¡Vaya con Mione, si que puede ser insistente cuando se empeña en algo!-comento Harry para si aunque con voz un tanto alta al ver como su amiga seguía queriendo saber aquellos detalles.  
  
-¡Tienes toda la razón, Potter! Realmente puede ser muy molesta Gragner-dijo Malfoy confundido por la mirada sorprendida que Harry le lanzo de reojo.  
  
-¡Esta bien señorita Gragner, usted gana! Las razones por las que no se les envió los avisos fueron: uno, en el caso de Harry, por los Dursley`s pues ya resulta problemático con la carta de cada curso como para enviar otra; dos, con usted, fue por que tengo entendido que salio de vacaciones a Bulgaria por invitación del joven Víctor Krum y también tengo entendido que sus amigos no lo saben y tres, con el señor Malfoy, eso fue personal puesto que no quise aumentar el ego de Malfoy padre-dijo amablemente el profesor notando el ligero rubor de la chica que desde ese instante guardo silencio.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando con Potter? ¿Por qué me siento tan confundido, cada vez que sus ojos esmeraldas me miran? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué no he podido dejar de notar que ha cambiado bastante? Reconozco que se ve muy atractivo ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?-pensaba confuso Malfoy mientras observaba la espalda, puesto que ahora le separaban del otro chico como tres pasos estado detrás del mismo, de su rival que como ya había notado había crecido mucho por lo cual se notaba que de aquel chico enclenque y delgaducho de cinco años atrás había quedado en el olvido, ya que el chico ahora media 1.70 o 1.72 metros con lo que su cuerpo se había desarrollado, apreciándose bajo la túnica sus anchos hombros, su fuerte espalda, siendo muy atrayente su cuerpo aunque no solo este, sino también su rostro que también había cambiado pues ya no era mas el de un niño, por el contrario era ya el de un adolescente pues sus rasgos eran mas cincelados aun cuando existían rasgos que no cambiaban como aquella varicilla respingada y que quedaba perfecta con el resto de su cara, con esos labios rojos tan firmes, tan suaves que invitaban a ser probados y esas mejillas altas, sonrojadas siempre que le daban un aspecto de ternura e inocencia que tan bien le iban al chico pero lo mejor de su cara eran sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, aunque nunca había visto ninguna que tuviese su brillo y color como las del chico, tan llenos de vida, de esperanza, de calidez y extrañamente ahora de tristeza pero aun así seguían siendo hermosos, aun cuando se encontraran detrás de esas horribles gafas y que sin embargo le iban muy bien, ¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso no había nada que pudiera criticarle? Se reprochaba Malfoy tras llegar a la conclusión de que el otro chico era simplemente perfecto.  
  
Y mientras Malfoy llegaba aquella conclusión se hubiera sorprendido si hubiese podido leer los pensamientos de Harry.  
  
-¿Gragner? ¿Desde cuando dice su apellido sin ponerle lo de sangre sucia? Con que así están las cosas; a lo mejor si es cierto que le gusta Hermione, será mejor que no se lo diga ni a ella, ni a Ron; pues estoy seguro que ella se horrorizaría y el le buscaría pleito, consiguiendo bajarle puntos a nuestra casa. Pero por que me importa de repente llevarme en paz con Malfoy ¡Es absurdo! Aunque debo reconocer que ha cambiado mucho estas vacaciones ¿Será por eso que me preocupa el que pueda lastimar a Ron? Ya que reconozco que ha crecido muchísimo, lo mismo que a desarrollado músculos, antes era excesivamente delgado, en cambio ahora…-un pequeño suspiro escapa por entre sus labios, que el otro joven a escuchado muy bien-…¡parece un ángel! Pero que tonterías estoy pensando y sin embargo si que lo parece, aun cuando es muy pálido pero no hay duda de que ese tono es perfecto para el, también es muy apuesto pues con solo 16 años es muy alto con facilidad me llevara varios centímetros pues debe de rondar el 1.78 o 1.80 metros y luego esta su rostro con esos rasgos finos, delicados, esos labios rosa pálido que tan bien le sientan y que hacen que me pregunte ¿Cómo se verán tras ser besados: Seguirán igual o se llenaran de pasión? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedo pensar ESO con Malfoy? Mas sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que parece un ángel aunque sea en realidad un demonio-pensaba Harry sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de golpearse la cabeza para borrar esos extraños pensamientos, pero para su suerte habían llegado al comedor por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que irse a su lugar, junto a Ron que se sorprendió al ver las insignias de prefectos que sus amigos lucían. Y así comenzó la selección que fue bastante pareja para las cuatro casas.  
  
Luego de la selección y una deliciosa cena, todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus casas para disfrutar de un merecido descanso antes del comienzo de clases del día siguiente. Y horas mas tarde…  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya pero si es Potter! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, el verte hace que me pregunte si estas dando este paseo ¿Por qué es tu deber como prefecto o tomas ese cargo como excusa para poder pasear sin problemas?-dijo burlón Malfoy al toparse con Harry al doblar una esquina.  
  
-Y yo no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué te interesan mis motivos?-dijo irónico el chico con un brillo de audacia y seguridad en los ojos que nunca antes el joven le había visto.  
  
-Vaya Potter, ese tono irónico no lo conocía en ti, resulta muy Slytherin teniendo en cuenta que eres un Gryffindor pero luego de oírte ¿Quizás el sombrero se equivoco al enviarte a la casa de los leones? Tal vez debiste estar en la casa de la serpiente- dijo Malfoy con arrogancia, notando un brillo de malacia en dichas esmeraldas que no supo interpretar aunque no tuvo tiempo de averiguar a que se debía pues la siguiente acción del chico le saco por completo de onda.  
  
-¡No sabes cuanta razón tienes Malfoy! Yo puede ser un Slytherin-susurro gravemente Harry acercando sus labios al oído del rubio, rozando con su cabello la mejilla del otro joven que puedo percibir el olor a hierbabuena que el cuerpo del chico desprendía y este a su vez noto el olor a menta que el rubio poseía.  
  
-¡Nos veremos, Malfoy!-se despidió Harry separándose del consternado joven, dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió con Potter? ¡Demonios! Y lo peor de todo es que me gusto el tono grave de su voz, su olor a hierbabuena y su cabello rozando mi mejilla ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando, que?-se preguntaba el joven mientras entraba en su habitación.  
  
-¡Al fin llegas, Draco! Empezaba a creer que no terminarías nunca tu ronda nocturna, en serio que Millicent y tú se toman duramente eso de haber sido nombrados prefectos-sonó de repente y sensualmente la voz de Blaise Zabini.  
  
-Blaise ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación? Son casi las 2 de la mañana-pregunto curioso Draco mientras se deshacía de su túnica.  
  
-¿Lo has olvidado? Olvidaste que me hiciste una promesa, Draco-respondió Blaise mientras se incorporaba del lecho, donde estaba, dejando verse mostrando que solo llevaba puesto el fino pantalón de su pijama ya que su torso estaba desnudo.  
  
-¡Ahora comprendo! No he olvidado esa promesa y supongo que has venido hacerme cumplirla ¿No es así?-dijo Draco indiferentemente tornándose su actitud aun mas fría al sentir el roce de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos.  
  
-¡Eres elegantemente frió, Draco! Especialmente cuando se trata de sexo, te vuelve al momento en una estatua de hielo pero no importa conseguiré que ardas en pasión, mi príncipe de hielo-susurro Blaise volviéndolo a besar, empezando a despojarle de sus ropajes con rapidez pero al mismo tiempo con sensual calma.  
  
-¡No soy tu nada, Blaise! Y que quede claro que nunca dije que lo seria; así mismo este encuentro es solamente sexual no conlleva ninguna otra interpretación, por lo que no creas en ningún momento que soy tuyo. Los Malfoy`s no le pertenecemos a nadie excepto a nosotros mismos-dijo fríamente el joven indiferente ante el hecho de que su compañero había conseguido desnudarle con rapidez, quedando solo con su ropa interior.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Prometiste que…-comenzó Blaise pero fue interrumpido por la voz del otro joven.  
  
-¡No te confundas Zabini! Yo prometí que dejaría que me poseyeras en mi primera vez, mas nunca prometí que seria tuyo como pareces creer, además sabes tan bien como yo que este encuentro fue organizado por mi padre debido a que ya tengo la edad adecuada para tener alguna experiencia de este tipo, por lo que se te eligió a ti, solo por que Lucius pensó que con un chico no se involucrarían absurdos sentimentalismos como suele suceder con una chica mas el hecho de que no estuve de acuerdo en tener que hacerlo con alguno de sus conocidos puesto que todos son ya mayores; por lo que no olvides cual es tu posición en todo esto: tomaras mi cuerpo, me darás la experiencia que Lucius quiere y te marcharas una vez que todo termine y después no me molestaras mas si es que yo no le permito ¿Comprendido?-dijo cínico Draco despojándose de la ultima prenda que le cubría, recostándose a continuación en la cama, esperando que el otro joven se reuniera con el.  
  
-¡Vaya! Con esas frías palabras pareces insinuar que no soy mejor que una prostituta ¿No es así? Bien, acepto las reglas de este juego: una vez que te haga mío, me marchare; pero antes responderme una curiosidad: ¿Existe algo que te excite, que despierte tu pasión y rompa tu frialdad? Lo pregunto por que es obvio que dejaras que sea yo quien haga todo el trabajo pues no pareces muy interesado en terminar con tu frialdad-dijo Blaise al tiempo que se desnudaba, reuniéndose con el otro joven, besándolo en los labios, continuando con su cuello, hombros, etc. Mientras sus manos acariciaban la entrepierna del mismo, sonriendo al sentir como el miembro de su compañero reaccionaba ante sus caricias, a pesar de saber que se trataba mas de algo mecánico que de una verdadera excitación.  
  
-¿Existe algo que despierte mi pasión? Jamás lo había pensado antes ¿Hay algo que desee por mi y para mi? ¡No lo creo! Después de todo siendo un Malfoy todo lo que alguna vez he deseado me ha sido concedido, no hay nada que no fuese así- se decía el joven ajeno a las caricias de su amante, mientras aparecía en su mente el recuerdo de un chico de 11 años, de negro cabello alborotado e increíbles ojos verdes que rechazaba su ofrecimiento de amistad, seguido por otro recuerdo aquel de cuando caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al comedor y había comprendido que el chico era realmente perfecto pero sobretodo recordó el estremecimiento que sintió al escuchar su suave suspiro que había pensado parecía la respuesta a las caricias de un amante- ¿Así que si hay algo que deseo? Aunque lo deseo ¿Por qué rehusó mi amistad o por algo mas? No se cual sea la respuesta correcta, pero por extraño que parezca si existe algo que despierta mi deseo: unos ojos esmeraldas mas brillantes y atrayentes que ninguna joya ¡Eso es lo que deseo, lo que me apasiona!- pensaba Draco mientras se tensaba ante la inesperada sensación de dolor que le invadió ante la intrusión de Blaise quien marcaba un fuerte ritmo queriendo profundizar las penetraciones.  
  
-¡mmm, Draco, mmm!-musitaba enfebrecido Blaise liberándose dentro del pálido cuerpo para luego desplomarse sobre el mismo tras alcanzar su clímax, intentando regular nuevamente su respiración.   
  
-¡Ahora vete, Blaise! Ya nada tienes que hacer aquí-exclamo Draco empujando del cuerpo de su compañero, quitándoselo de encima y tras hacerlo se cubrió con rapidez con la sabana.  
  
Al darse cuenta de la actitud del joven, de inmediato Zabini se vistió y se retiro de la habitación, asegurándole al joven que nadie sabría de tal encuentro, mientras Draco solamente asentía y al verlo salir…  
  
-¡Idiota! Como lo desprecio por dejarse manipular por mi padre, pero me odio mas a mi mismo por no poder enfrentarme en contra de el y así elegir mi propia vida y no tener que seguir viviendo en esta soledad. Esta ha sido la peor experiencia de mi corta vida, jamás me había sentido tan humillado, ni siquiera con los castigos de Lucius-pensaba furioso Draco mientras algunas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.   
  
Y al día siguiente…  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
Notas de Autora: Segundo capitulo, por fin. Espero les guste tanto como a mi, haganme saber sus sugerencias o criticas con sus reviews, se los agradecere mucho. El tercer capitulo sera "Dia de clases problemático" y trata del primer dia de clases y lo que puede suceder en una normal clase de pociones. 


	3. Capitulo 3:Una clase de pociones muy pro...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS  
  
Capitulo 3:"Una clase de pociones muy problemática".  
  
Y la mañana siguiente....  
  
-Buenos días Ron, Hermione!-saludo alegremente Harry bajando a la sala común.  
  
-¡Buenos días Harry!-respondieron sus amigos tan alegres como el chico que se acerco hasta donde estaban.  
  
-Por cierto Harry, aquí tienes tu horario-dijo Hermione entregándole una hoja.  
  
-Gracias señorita prefecta!-dijo el chico divertido mientras tomaba la hoja, comprobando como había quedado su nuevo horario.  
  
-¡Pero que divertido! ¿Sabes que eso mismo me ha dicho Ron? Se nota que son amigos, chicos-dijo Hermione exasperada aunque con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que lo somos! Por eso somos los mejores-dijo Ron contento y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, a modo de abrazo fraternal.  
  
-¡Vaya forma de empezar el año!, ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que la primera clase que tenderemos será pociones, con slytherin, dos horas, tres veces por semana?-dijo Harry fastidiado tras ver su horario.  
  
-Si, lo sabemos y no creas que nos hace mucha gracia pero no podemos cambiarlo tampoco, así que ahora vamos a desayunar ¿Quieres?-dijo con calma Hermione sin perder su linda sonrisa.  
  
Así el trío dorado se dirigió al comedor a desayunar, entrado los tres abrazados y alegres, estando Hermione en el centro, Ron a la izquierda y Harry a la derecha, tomados por sus respectivas cinturas.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si son el trío de oro ¿Que maldad habrán hecho para lucir tan contentos?-dijo Draco llegando por detrás de ellos, rodeado por Goyle y Crabbe.  
  
-Malfoy, ¿No tienes a nadie mas a quien darle la lata?-dijo Hermione disgustada, separándose de sus amigos-al menos de Ron puesto que Harry la siguió abrazado- y encarándose al rubio que le veía con su típica mirada de superioridad.  
  
-No te molestes por Malfoy, Mione! Después de todo no tiene caso gastar energías inútilmente en especial por que el no tiene una vida y le fastidia que nosotros Si; ¡así que vamonos a desayunar que me muero de hambre!-dijo Harry sonriendo a su amiga, estrechando aun mas el abrazo sobre su cintura haciéndola ruborizarse ligeramente.  
  
-¡Bien, como tu digas Harry!-susurro trémula Hermione intentando soltarse del abrazo del moreno.  
  
-OH, lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta Mione!- dijo Harry liberando a su amiga, que rápidamente se fue a sentar a su lugar, seguida por el pelirrojo que ignoro al rubio fastidioso.  
  
-No te atrevas a intentar lastimar a Hermione o te las veras conmigo Malfoy! Y no le temo a tus gorilas-murmuro con rabia contenida el chico observando fríamente al otro joven, que nuevamente volvió a estremecerse ante esa mirada aunque no sabia definir si era por la impresión de que Potter estuviese dispuesto a plantarle la cara por la sangre sucia o por que encontraba en verdad fascinante tal actitud, así como su intrigante mirada.  
  
Luego de ese breve encuentro, ambos entraron al comedor ocupando su lugares desayunando exquisitamente, tras hecho eso se fueron a su primera clase...Pociones.  
  
-No piense que por lucir esa placa de prefecto, voy a tratarle con consideración Potter-fue lo primero que dijo Severus Snape al verlo entrar aquel día al salón de clases y notar la placa que llevaba en el pecho junto al escudo de gryffindor.  
  
-No espero que lo haga, profesor Snape! Incluso creo que resultaría aburrido que lo hiciese, señor-dijo con tranquilidad y sin apartar la mirada serena- de la del maestro-Harry dirigiéndose a su lugar, seguido por sus dos mejores amigos, que estaban sorprendidos ante la actitud del chico que si bien no era irrespetuosa tampoco se dejaba avasallar con facilidad como muchas veces antes había sucedido.  
  
-Voy a nombrar las parejas en que trabajaran durante todo el curso o hasta que decida cambiarlas- dijo Snape molesto, caminando a su escritorio y tomando la lista comenzó el emparejamiento-Brown/Zabini, Finnigan/Weasley, Granger/Thomas,  
  
Goyle/Longobottom, Crabbe/Parkinson, Malfoy/Potter, Bulstrode/Patil,etc.etc.etc...-y así hasta terminar de nombrarlos a todos.  
  
-Ahora reúnanse con sus parejas y comiencen a preparar la poción de este día, los ingredientes están en el pizarrón, encontraran como prepararla en la pagina 551 de su libro de texto y ahora pase un miembro del equipo para que tome los ingredientes del almacén y empiecen a trabajar-dijo el profesor sentándose en la silla tras su escritorio. Así los chicos y chicas comenzaron a preparar la poción de Veritaserum y 45 minutos después, una explosión de Neville y Goyle, 15 puntos menos a gryffindor y 5 para slytherin...  
  
  
  
-Señores Weasley, Finnnigan, esta poción esta muy espesa, 10 puntos menos para gryffindor; Parkinson, Crabbe, su poción también esta mal, 5 puntos menos-dijo Snape mientras iba revisando las pociones y obviamente siendo sumamente "justo" a la hora de otorgarles puntos o de quitárselos en su defecto y así llego donde Harry y Draco...  
  
-¡Le felicito Malfoy, es una poción perfecta! 15 puntos para su casa por un excelente trabajo y 5 puntos para gryffindor por no echar a perder el trabajo de su compañero, Potter-dijo Snape con cinismo, esperando la protesta del chico que extrañamente no llego, solo...  
  
-¡Gracias profesor! ¿Y va a querer que Malfoy o yo u otro la pruebe?-pregunto Harry con singular calma viendo directo a los ojos del profesor, sonriéndose interiormente cuando aquel hombre desvió la mirada.  
  
  
  
-Será usted quien la pruebe, Potter!-sentencio Snape vaciando una considerable cantidad de la poción en un vaso, ofreciéndola al chico que solo asintió mientras se la bebía de un solo trago notando que casi parecía ser agua salvo por la diferencia de que era algo mas dulce que si hubiese sido ese elemento. A los pocos minutos cayo en una especie de trance, poniéndose sus ojos velados y su rostro se torno inexpresivo por completo.  
  
-¡Bien, ha caído en trance! Quiero que presten atención a las reacciones de Potter, al estar bajo la veritaserum no podrá ocultar nada de lo se le pregunte, como tampoco las expresiones de su rostro, que suelen ser bastante mas elocuentes que sus respuestas; por lo que presten atención-dijo el profesor acercándose hasta el chico que se había sentado en su lugar poco antes de beberse la poción, siendo rodeados de inmediato por los alumnos.  
  
Y así comenzó el interrogatorio (que será Pregunta-Respuesta-Reacción y así me evito estar poniendo esas preguntas cada vez que pase)...  
  
-Potter ¿Cual es el nombre de sus padres?--James y Lily Potter-dijo Harry mientras la calma continuaba en el. -¡Exacto! ¿Quienes son sus mejores amigos?--Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley--¡Bien! ¿Que siente al ser el famoso "niño que vivió"?--¡Lo odio! Odio que me digan así- con cara de fastidio--Creo que esta mintiendo Potter! ¿Por que habría de odiar su fama?--¡Yo no miento, señor! Realmente odio ese apelativo, por lo que significa, lo que representa pero sobretodo por que yo no lo pedí; cambiaria toda esa fama por que mis padres viviesen y Voldemort me dejase en paz-mostrándose visiblemente tenso-¿Que es lo que según usted significa ser "el niño que vivió"?--La esperanza, la fe de muchas personas, magos, brujas en su mayoría pero también de muggles puesto que si por un momento imaginaran el horror que significa Voldemort, también sus expectativas caerían en mi-esta vez se pudo oír la tristeza que cubría la voz del chico.  
  
-¿Que representa?--El dolor, la rabia, la angustia, el miedo de no poder cumplir lo que esperan de mi, aun cuando no pedí este destino y mucho menos se lo deseo a nadie-un suspiro triste y resignado escapo por aquellos labios rojos-Cambiando de tema ¿Que opina del señor Malfoy? puesto que es su rival ¿verdad?--¡Si, lo es! Somos rivales incluso enemigos y no solo por ser de casas contrarias, eso solo lo hace interesante puesto que Malfoy es todo lo opuesto a mi, desde el físico pues el es muy pálido, ojos plateados y cabello rubio y ordenado; yo soy moreno, ojos verdes y cabello negro muy alborotado; por otro lado es muy obvio es un joven muy mimado, al que cumplen sus caprichos y a su manera se entiende con su familia; para mi es totalmente difícil que mi familia me haga algún favor; a el le gusta insultar a las personas, despreciarlas, yo prefiero valorarlas, conocerlas; a fin de cuentas ni siquiera estamos de acuerdo con respecto a Ron y Hermione, ellos son-para mi- fantásticos, mis mejores amigos; para Malfoy solo son un pobretón Weasel y una vulgar sangre sucia; así que mi opinión es que ambos somos mundos muy distintos y creemos cosas por completo diferentes, aunque quizás en el fondo no parecemos mas de lo que podemos imaginar-sonrió con burla, como burlándose de lo dicho.  
  
  
  
-¡Interesante opinión! y ¿Cual es su opinión de Weasley y Granger?--Ron es mi mejor amigo, es como si fuese mi hermano, fue la primera persona a la que trate, simpatizando al momento, es muy leal y aun cuando teme a los problemas, siempre que lo he necesitado ha estado a mi lado; es uno de lo pocos que no se impresiona de mi supuesta fama y se que esta conmigo no por ella, sino por quien soy, es uno de los pocos que imagina lo que significa ser el "niño que vivió" y vivir cada verano con los Dursley's- mis parientes muggles- Hermione también es mi mejor amiga, es muy inteligente, dulce, amable, es la primera persona que me abrazado y por eso le estoy agradecido pues es lo mas hermoso que nunca nadie me ha obsequiado; por otra parte además de Ron, es la segunda persona que se preocupa sinceramente lo que me pase, angustiándose muchísimo y eso no me agrada, también me da consejos, me ayuda en los estudios e incluso a roto reglas por ayudarme, Mione -como me gusta llamarle- es la chica mas maravillosa que jamás he conocido, yo la quiero con todo el corazón pero estoy seguro que Ron también siente lo mismo que yo y por eso no digo nada al respecto y dejo que crean que son mis mejore amigos pero solo uno lo es, la otra es la chica a la quiero-sonrió con ternura, volviéndose su voz suave y soñadora.  
  
-¿Esta usted enamorado de Granger?-dijo Snape sorprendido y no solo el, sino todos los ahí reunidos incluyendo a un peculiar trío que llevaba escuchando desde hace un rato desde la puerta.  
  
-¡Si lo estoy! La amo aunque ella crea que es a Cho Chang, lo cual es falso-dijo el chico ampliando su sonrisa.  
  
-Vaya, ¿quien lo diría? Tan inocente que se ve, pero por otro lado ¿A que se refiere con que Weasley es de los pocos que sabe lo que es vivir cada verano con sus parientes muggles?- -¡Pues eso! Ron junto con Mione son de los pocos que saben que vivir con los Dursley's es una autentica pesadilla, muchas veces peor que Voldemort-dijo con frialdad el chico.  
  
  
  
-¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¡Explíquese!- exigió el profesor curioso -Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y mi primo Dudley me odian; odian lo que soy, si fuese por ellos le agradecerían a Voldemort si me borrase del mapa ya que para ellos no soy mas que un anormal, un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Esta prohibido que mencione siquiera la palabra magia o cualquiera que tenga alguna mínima relación con tal palabra, a tal grado es su odio que los primeros años de mi vida, los viví dentro de una alacena debajo de las escaleras; siendo hasta los 11 años en que me dieron una habitación pequeña, aunque mas grande que la alacena, y solo por que tenían miedo de que usara magia en ellos pero en segundo año se enteraron que no puedo hacer uso de ella fuera del colegio y menos en el mundo muggle por lo que si ya eran unos pesados, después de eso se volvieron insoportables, triplicándome los quehaceres que van desde hacerle el desayuno a Dudley hasta cortar el césped pasando por toda la limpieza de la casa incluso a veces pienso que si tuviésemos un perro, seria yo quien lo cuidaría pero a tía Petunia no le gustan los animales por lo que apenas y soporta a Hedwig pero mientras esta en silencia y no reciba mucho correo, la toleran; además de ser su elfo domestico particular, tiene la costumbre de golpearme por cualquier cosa y ante cualquier motivo, con la excepción de tía Petunia,,creo que la primera vez paso cuando tenia dos años y todo por que se me resbalo el plato que lavaba a causa del jabón, recibiendo en castigo una bofetada y siendo encerrado por tres días en la alacena, quedándome sin comer y sin tomar agua por lo que al salir tuve que calmar mi sed con el agua de la llave mientras regaba el patio y en cuanto a la comida como siempre me tocaron los pedazos quemados del desayuno de mi primo, pero de poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a los golpes puesto que del primero tomaron esa costumbre, lo cual me ha hecho muy ágil sobretodo al escapar de mi odioso primo y sus amigos, que son tan tontos como Goyle y Crabbe y que tienen la misma función que éstos con Malfoy.   
  
La única vez en que realmente disfrute estar en mi alacena fue cuando me rompí una pierna al caer por las escaleras a causa de un golpazo que me propino tío Vernon, al menos pase tres meses en ella y no fue tan malo puesto que con la pierna en ese estado no podían ponerme a trabajar, además de tener que aguantarlo ya que nunca me llevarían con un doctor y jamás lo han hecho, ni cuando me enferme de una fea gripe que no mas no quería ceder pero al final lo hizo, sobretodo por que no gastarían dinero en mi curación, aunque por suerte mas o menos tenia una idea de lo que podía hacer para curarme, gracias a un documental que vi en la televisión, y así entablille mi pierna con algunas cosas viejas que había en la alacena, aunque recuerdo que tuve algo de fiebre, luego una bruma y de nuevo recuperado. Aunque desde que se que soy un mago es bastante tolerable vivir con ellos, pues solo los veo dos meses al año, si tuviese que verlos mas o ellos me matan o yo terminare por volverme loco, por eso mismo no puedo entender el ¿Por que?, ¿Por que nunca me dijeron que era un mago, antes de venir al colegio?, ¿Por que me hicieron creer que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente, en lugar de decirme la verdad?, ¿Por que no querían que viniese a Hogwarts?, ¿Que daño les hice para que me odien tanto?, Pero sobretodo ¿Quien me dejo con ellos? ¿Por que no me dejaron en un orfanato? Al menos en uno mi vida no pudo ser peor de lo que ha sido, si se supone que son mi familia ¿Por que no pueden quererme? ¿Por que debían morirse y dejarme solo, por que?-grito Harry mientras lagrimas de desesperación y rabia caían por sus mejillas, siendo obvio todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.  
  
-Potter ¿Que edad tenia cuando se rompió la pierna y como sucedió exactamente?-dijo Snape con clama intentando no se notase en su voz lo impactado que estaba con lo descubierto.  
  
-¡5 años! Limpiaba el piso de arriba, Dudley entro en la habitación de los tíos, no se que hizo por que no lo vi, minutos mas tarde salio de ahí, debido a que tío Vernon estaba llegando, venia muy molesto y cuando entro en la habitación se molesto aun mas y casi al instante volvió a salir de ella, yo estaba limpiando cerca de las escaleras y repentinamente ti Vernon se me fue encima diciéndome que era un desagradecido, que no debieron recogerme, todo eso mientras me sacudía con fuerza, aun cuando no entendía de que estaba hablando, de repente me soltó tan violentamente que no puede mantener el equilibrio sobre el borde de la escalera, de tal suerte que me rodé por la misma, lastimándome con los bordes de los escalones y rompiéndome una pierna en el proceso- dijo Harry recuperando la calma, adquiriendo nuevamente un tono como si no se refiriese a si mismo en la voz.  
  
-¿5 años, que clase de gente son?-se pregunto Snape incrédulo, percatándose de que Granger, Brown, Patil, Longobottom estaban llorando como magdalenas, mientras que Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan tenían expresiones de querer golpear a alguien, particularmente a ciertos muggles.  
  
-Pero que historia mas patética la de Potter! Así que la vida del chico dorado no ha sido tan maravillosa como se supone que es-dijeron burlones Zabini y Parkinson, mientras el resto de los Slytherin's se reían con la excepción de Draco Malfoy, quien se sentía molesto al saber la vida que había tenido el otro chico.  
  
  
  
-Noto Severus, que no puedes mantener en control a los jóvenes Slytherin's. Burlarse de un compañero aun cuando sea Gryffindor, es una gran ofensa y si tu no les pones un correctivo, tendré que hacerlo yo, así que 75 puntos menos para tal casa y si escucho alguna burla mas sobre lo que Harry a revelado sobre si mismo, sabrán por que Voldemort no ataca Hogwarts estado yo aquí-dijo furioso Albus Dumblodore, mientras miraba con reproche a Severus quien se sentía mal ante lo que había descubierto sobre el chico y no se sintió mejor al ver la mirada del director y de paso encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Remus Lupin, lo mismo que los gruñidos de un perro negro, no mejorando ciertamente su humor.  
  
-Hermione, chicos ¿Por que lloran, que sucede?-se escuchó repentinamente la voz de Harry que salía de su trance para encontrarse a sus amigos llorando como magdalenas.  
  
-¡OH, Harry! ¿Por que nunca nos dijiste lo que te pasaba?-sollozo Hermione mientras se abrazaba al chico, que se sorprendió ante esto pero no tardo en devolver el gesto, consolándola.  
  
-No llores, Mione! Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, así que tranquilízate y dime ¿que pasa, quieres?-dijo con dulzura Harry pasando con suavidad su mano por encima del cabello de su amiga, intentando calmarle pero solo consiguió que los sollozos se hicieran mas fuertes con ese gesto y el abrazo que ella le daba se cerrase aun mas.  
  
-¿Por que no nos dijiste nunca todo, Harry? Si lo hubiese sabido antes...ni mi padre, ni mi madre hubiese evitado que les diera una lección a esos horribles muggles y todos mis hermanos también habrían ayudado-dijo con rabia Ron abrazando por la espalda a su mejor amigo, sobresaltándolo con ese gesto y de paso confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
-Ron ¿Que estas hablando, que pasa, por que están tan extraños?-pregunto curioso Harry al sentir el abrazo del pelirrojo, que realmente lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, así como Hermione, y si no le decían que pasaba pronto lo partirían en dos; también podía notar-tras haber recorrido con su mirada- las presencias del director, del Prof. Lupin y de Snuffles, lo cual le asombro pero lo que mas lo hizo fue el ver furia y comprensión en los ojos de Draco, en especial cuando sus dos amigos le abrazaron.  
  
-Maldita sangre sucia, estupido Weasel! ¿Como se atreven a abrazarlo de esa manera? Ojala pudiese ser yo quien lo abrazara, consolarlo sintiendo su calor, su cuerpo junto del mío; ¡Demonios, pero que estoy pensando!-pensaba Draco desviando la mirada tras sentir la de Harry, una mirada llena de confusión y extrañeza.  
  
-Harry ¿Por que nunca dijiste nada, muchacho? No tenias que guardar silencio acerca del maltrato de tus parientes muggles-dijo Dumblodore con preocupación y tristeza.  
  
-¿De que habla, profesor Dumblodore?-pregunto extrañado el chico.  
  
-Realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que te estamos diciendo ¿Cierto? Sucede que cuando estuviste bajo los efectos de la veritaserum nos dijiste como fue tu vida con tus parientes, de como te maltrataban en tu infancia e imagino que aun lo hacen; eso lo dijiste luego de que el Prof. Snape te preguntara como te rompiste una pierna-explico suavemente Ron junto al oído del chico quien lucia incrédulo pero gradualmente su expresión fue cambiando de incredulidad ha una de rabia tras comprender lo que su mejor amigo intentaba decirle.  
  
-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Es que tanto me odia? No le es suficiente con hacer mi vida un infierno en sus estupidas clases para que todavía se haya atrevido a humillarme con esa poción y lo que mas me molesta que ni siquiera puedo recordar que dije. Debe de estar disfrutando muchísimo con todo eso ¿verdad? Debe sentirse en la gloria al saber que ni siquiera mi familia es capaz de quererme y que de ser posible pagarían a Voldemort por mi muerte, pero son demasiado tacaños para hacerlo ¿Por que se tenia que entrometer? ¡Lo odio, no sabe cuanto lo odio! No tenia ningún derecho de cuestionar mi vida con los Dursley's, como nadie tiene derecho de decirme que hacer, que pensar, que sentir, que es lo correcto o que no lo es, estoy harto de usted, de su absurdo deber que tiene hacia mi solo por que mi padre cometió la tontería de salvarlo; debió dejarme morir, así por lo menos me dejaría ¡en PAZ! Pero mi padre le salvo por que no quiso que uno de sus amigos se culpara por usted, eso lo comprendo muy bien, lo que no entiendo es su afán de meterse en mi vida continuamente, debió dejar que Quirrell me matara en primer año, ojala el veneno del basilisco hubiese funcionado en segundo o que Sirius realmente hubiese querido matarme pero esa vez también se tuvo que meter. ¡ESTOY TAN HARTO! De que Hermione y Ron se preocupen por mi todo el tiempo, que Sirius no deje de decirme que debo cuidarme, que usted se sienta en obligación de protegerme solo por saldar una deuda, que ni quiere y menos yo deseo, que Madame Pomfrey cada vez que llevo mi mano a mi cicatriz me administra una poción para dormir sin soñar por miedo a Voldemort. Tengo 16 años y no se dan cuenta que me agobian, me hacen daño y que solo Malfoy me friega por fregarme, me molesta solo por el placer de hacerlo puesto que no le impresiona mi fama, ni lo que supuestamente soy, el me odia por odiarme y eso es algo con lo que puedo lidiar e irónicamente es el único que me hace sentir vivo, libre por que no hay nada mas detrás de su odio, solo eso solo odio, no es tan hipócrita como usted, Snape-grito furioso Harry enfrentándose por primera vez a su profesor de pociones para lo cual se había levantado de su lugar con fuerza, tirando a sus dos amigos en el proceso que estaban, igual que todos, sorprendidos por la rabia del chico.  
  
Y así...  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
Notas de Autora: Tercer capitulo, espero les guste también, se darán cuenta que cambie de titulo puesto que este explica mucho mas lo que sucede en este capitulo, espero su reviews con sus sugerencias o criticas. Gracias por los reviews y ahora daré contestación a los mismos…  
  
Kendra Duvoa: Gracias por tus comentarios. Con respecto a si Harry tomara la iniciativa solo puedo decirte que si tendrá cierto protagonismo pero en realidad los avances serán por parte de Draco pues mucho mas adelante del fic entenderás el por que digo que Draco y no Harry, solo puedo adelantar que Draco es quien debe buscar y Harry el que debe esperar.  
  
Chiquinkira: Gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho pero no entendí a que te refieres con lo de Shaskpeare, ¿Qué me quieres decir? Que estoy algo fumada, por que hay que reconocer que el señor ese escribía de una forma bien rara para su época, eso si muy bonita pero rara.  
  
Paula Moonlight: Gracias por tus comentarios, y en cuanto a lo que dices de Draco, tienes mucha razon es un Malfoy y como tal deberia tomar la iniciativa pero para esta historia no lo queria muy experimentado, debido a las razones que poco a poco te daras cuenta, ademas de que si tendra ese tipo de iniciativa pero con Harry, yo se el rollo y creeme que estara muy picante.  
  
kat basted: Ojala le gusanillo no te haya dado mucha lata, como ves ya tienes dos capitulos mas que espero te gusten.  
  
DI-MALFOY: Gracias por tus halagos, y me alegro que te gustara el nombre de Hadesluego sabras por que de ese nombre y que tendra que ver con Hedwig. 


	4. Capitulo 4:Consecuencias: La infancia de...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS.  
  
Capitulo 4:"Consecuencias: La infancia de Harry y una nueva profesora".  
  
Y asi sucedio que...  
  
-!Vaya con el chico Potter, despues de todo este tiempo al fin "Exploto"; no hay duda de que es hijo de James y Lily sobretodo de la ultima pues tiene su endiablado caracter, por lo que ahora tengo un problema: si lo castigo por insolente, corro el riesgo de otra "explosion" pero si no lo hago perdere autoridad ante los gryffindor's eso sin contar a los slytherin's; esto si que es una buenisima encrucijada!-pensaba cinicamente Snape intentando decidir que hacer con Harry.  
  
-¿Asi que Potter cree eso sobre mi? Asi que se siente libre cuando lo insulto ¿Quien lo diria? Pero lo mas extraño es que al verlo asi tan furioso, tan descontrolado, siento que puedo respetarlo mucho mas que cuando se muestra tan tranquilo; con esta "explosion" se le nota mucho mas vivo, mas audaz, mas apuesto y me gusta su insolencia haciedolo muy atrayente daria lo que fuera por verlo siempre asi-vivo-y lo mejor de todo es que no se percata de lo bien que se ve-pensaba Draco apreciando lo bien que se veia Harry puesto que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus musculos resaltaban al estar tan tensos por lo que sin que el chico lo supiese tenia un aspecto por demas desable.  
  
-Vaya, vaya ¿Quien hubiera creido que Potter podria tener ese aspecto tan apetecible? No cabe duda de que el chico se ha puesto realmente bien en este tiempo, tanto que incluso me estoy planenado la posibilidad de seducirlo a pesar de ser un gryffindor-pensaba Blaise al ver lo bueno que estaba Harry, sonriendose.  
  
-¿Que se traera entre manos, Zabini? No ha dejado de ver a Potter de forma extraña, lo que no me gusta para nada; tendre que estar pendiente de sus movimientos-se decia Draco observando de reojo el raro comportamiento de su compañero de casa.  
  
-Harry ¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando al enfrentarte al prof. Snape de esa manera?Tendras suerte si no le baja todos sus puntos a gryffindor por tu insensatez. Cierto que se paso al preguntarte sobre los Dursley's pero tampoco era para que te pusieras de ese genio; ademas por si no lo has notado estas preocupando a todos con esta nueva actitud tuya, por lo que te recomiendo que te tranquilices y te lo tomes con calma y ni sueñes que mi me callaras o salir con eso de que nadie puede decirte que hacer, que es correcto o que no lo es, no por nada soy tu conciencia; por lo que estoy en todo mi derecho de decirte que te equivocaste de a feo-decia en esos momentos la conciencia de Harry queriendo aconsejarlo correctamente pero no contaba con que el chico no le haria ni caso...  
  
-!OH, Callate Neville! Ya me tienen harto tus lloriqueos; se supone que eres un gryffindor !Demuestralo! ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? Empiezo a perder la paciencia que me queda por lo que guarda silencio; no tienes por que llorar por mi, ni siquera yo lo hago asi que no tienes que hacerlo tu, !Asi que callate!-dijo molesto Harry por los llantos de su compañero.  
  
-!Por todos los demonios Harry! ¿Acaso no me prestaste atencion hace un momento? Te he dicho que debes calmarte y mira con lo que sales, realmente quieres...-comenzo la conciencia de nuevo pero...  
  
-!MUTE!-exclamo desesperado Harry mientras observaba fijamente a Neville que no solo se sorprendio ante el grito del chico sino que ademas quedo mudo por el conjuro de su amigo que tras haber hecho eso se inclino para tomar sus cosas pero antes de que terminase de recogerlas.  
  
-!Vaya genio que traes Potter!-exclamo sorprendido Draco ante lo que acababa de ver.  
  
-!No te atrevas a burlarte de mi esta vez; no estoy de humor para soportarte por lo que no imagines que puedes hacerlo, Malfoy!-dijo Harry clavando con fiereza sus ojos verdes en el joven rubio que se estremecio ante tal mirada pero su orgullo evito que se pusiera en evidencia.  
  
-Ahora hasta "moros con tranchetes" ves ¿cierto,Potter?-dijo Draco con arrogancia clavando sus ojos en los esmeraldas del chico con lo que solo consiguio que se enfureciera mas.  
  
-!Te dije que no te burlaras de mi, Malfoy! !REPULSOR!-grito Harry haciendo con su mano un leve movimiento que envio a volar al rubio, estrellandole contra una pared.  
  
-!ACCIO, mochila!-exclamo Harry conjurando sus utiles para de inmediato abandonar el salon ante la atonita mirada de todos los presentes, que le escucharon gritar desde el pasillo...  
  
-!Tienen cinco minutos para ir a los invernaderos o de lo contrario recibiran un reporte todos los gryffindor's!-Al momento todos los leones recogieron sus utiles y salieron corriendo detras del ojiverde.  
  
-¿Que ha sido todo eso?-cuestiono Lupin ante lo que acaba de pasar.  
  
-!No estoy muy seguro Remus! Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es averiguarlo y pronto; camiando de tema: ¿No se supone que tienen clases, jovenes?-dijo Dumblodore observando a los consternados slytherin's que de inmediato tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar.  
  
-Señor Malfoy ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Snape viendo al joven, un poco preocupado.  
  
-Me encuentro bien, profesor Snape-repondio indiferente Draco.  
  
-!Bien! Entonces vaya a su siguiente clase, sr. Malfoy-le despidio el profesor de pociones.  
  
-Con su permiso, profesores-se despidio Draco saliendo del salon.  
  
-Vaya Severus, te estas tomando todo esto con verdadera tranquilidad a pesar de que Harry ha sido un poco maleducado ¿cierto?-dijo Albus con picardia.  
  
-¿Un poco maleducado? !UN POCO MALEDUCADO, un poco mas de insolencia por parte del chico y el Lord pareceria un novato a su lado, Albus!-exclamo Snape exasperado, mientras un !plof! sedejo oir.  
  
-!Como te atreves a decir eso de Harry! Tu serpiente grasosa, que para empezar has tenido la culpa de lo que ha sucedido-dijo molesto Sirius tomando a Snape por el cuello de su tunica queriendo estrangularlo.  
  
-!Tranquilizate Sirius! ademas esto no es tanto culpa de Severus, sino mas bien de Arabella y Mundugus, quienes nunca dijeron nada sobre la situacion del chico con sus parientes y tengo curiosidad de saber por que ¿ustedes no?-todos los presentes asintieron- Entonces vamos averiguarlo-dijo Dumblodore saliendo del salon, seguido por los profesores y un perro negro, encaminadose a su despacho donde no tardo en llamar a figg y Fletcher, que rapidamente acudieron a su llamado.  
  
-!Buenos Dias profesor Dumblodre! ¿Deseaba vernos?-dijo amablemente Arabella, algo desconcertada al ver los nada amistosos rostros de los presentes en especial los de Sirius y Severus.  
  
-!Asi es Arabella! Me gustaria saber ¿Por que han mantenido en secreto que los Dursley's maltrataban a Harry?-dijo seriamente Dumblodore.  
  
-¿Como...como se...ha enterado?-tartamudeo Arabella sorprendida y ligeramente avergonzada.  
  
-Con la ayuda de Severus y veritaserum-dijo Albus con calma.  
  
-Asi que con veritaserum, ¿eh?Debia de ser, ya que Harry no se los hubiese dicho por propia voluntad asi que imagino que ahora que lo saben deben de estar muy soprendidos ¿cierto? Despues de todo nadie creeria que alguin tan dulce e inocente como es el chico tuviera unos parientes tan desagradables ¿tengo razon, no?-dijo Mundungus con tranquilidad.  
  
-!Si! ¿Ahora puedes decirnos por que no dijeron nada, por que nos han estado mintiendo todos estos años?-dijo molesto Sirius harto de la calma de ese par, sobretodo de la actitud de Fletcher.  
  
-!Pero tomalo con calma, Sirius! Hay detalles que no conoces y tratare de explicar pero antes debo aclarar algo; no culpen a Bella por guardar solencio, ella deseaba decirselo al prof. Dumblodore pero le convenci de no hacerlo, pues de alguna manera era lo mejor para Harry; aunque no lo crean-dijo Mundungus con serenidad.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con detalles?-dijeron a la vez Sirius y Remus perdiendo la paciencia hartos ante tanta vuelta al asunto.  
  
-Pues veran: tanto Bella como yo no notamos nada raro con Harry y sus parientes hasta que cumplio cinco años, fue cuando esos muggles se extralimitaron con el chico pues en esa ocasion provocaron que con sus maltratos su pierna se rompiera ¿No se si ya lo sabian?-todos asintieron- Bueno, entonces continuo...Aunque Arabella y yo teniamos sospechas sobre aquellos maltratos no lo habiamos podido probar por lo que estabamos atados de manos, pero entonces paso aquello; los primeros tres dias no nos sorprendio que no ver al chico, pues sabiamos que muchas veces lo castigaban sin dejarlo salir-pero no por mas de tres dias- pero al cuarto dia empezamos a preocuparnos, asi que al quinto Arabella fue a preguntar por el niño con la excusa de que sino querian que cuidase del mismo especialmente por que se habia enterado que saldrian de la ciudad al dia siguiente. Luego de que Bella fue a indagar llegamos a la conclusion de que algo debio ocurrirle a Harry pues no era normal que fuese de paseo con sus tios; asi que esa noche con un sencillo hechizo desactivamos las alarmas de Dumblodore-el tiempo suficiente como para que ni este se diera cuenta de lo hecho-y entramos en la casa buscando al chico, pronto notamos su aura-muy debil, por cierto- debajo de las escaleras en una vieja alacena; una vez que lo localizamos fuimos a verlo, imaginen nuestra sorpresa al encotrarlo hirviendo en fiebre, con la pierna rota toscamente inmovilizada, asi que lo sacamos de ahi con mucho cuidado- y hechizando de paso a los muggles-y con tratamientos de medimagia, logramos estabilizarlo y que se recuperarse, lo cual tomo tres meses; lo que fue algo dificil sobretodo hacer que confiase en nosotros pero poco a poco lo fuimos haciendo y por el niño supimos como era que los muggles esos lo trataban y al saber esto Arabella se indigno e iba a escribirle a Dumblodore para decirselo pero antes de que lo hiciera descubrimos algo que no hizo cambiar de opinion. Tanto Bella como yo estabamos muy molestos con los muggles por lo que decidimos darles un escarmiento e hicimos planes, solo que Harry nos escucho y comprendio lo que hariamos y fue por el que desistimos de nuestros planes y de informale a Albus lo que sucedia con el chico, haciendo la promesa de mantenernos mas atentos a lo que le sucediera en el futuro al chico-dijo Fletcher con calma.  
  
  
  
-¿Que quieres decir que fue por el?-pregunto Remus curioso.  
  
-Cuando hicimos planes y el nos oyo, nos pidio que no lastimaramos a su familia, quizas no eran buenos con el pero eran su familia y no permitiria que los lastimaramos ya que era lo unico que tenia, ya habia perdido a sus padres, no perderia al resto de su familia; primero tendriamos que matarlo a el, mas o menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Harry y nos dimos cuenta de que a pesar de los maltratos el chico los queria pues eran su unica familia, asi que luego de platicar hicimos aquella promesa; ademas de concluir que con todo y todo sus parientes eran los mas idoneos para cuidarlo, decidimos eso tras evaluar opciones, es decir: Primera: Arabella quedo descartada cuando ella recordo que casi "asesina" a Harry cuando este-que solo tenia tres añitos-habia aplastado por accidente a un par de sus gatos por lo que entre el niño y los gatos, se quedaba con los gatos. Segunda: Dumblodore, quedo fuera cuando comprendimos que con lo ocupado que es, el chico no seria muy bien atendido. Tercera: McGonogall, sabiamos que accederia gustosa a cuidarlo- y mas si sabia de los maltratos- pero quedo fuera cuando llegamos a la conclusion de que con ella, Harry-para cuando tuviera que asistir al colegio-seria un obsesionado de los estudios y la disciplina a tal grado que le seria dificil hacer amigos. Cuarta: Remus Lupin, quizas de todas nuestras opciones, el que mas posibilidades tuvo de darle a Harry una mejor vida de no ser por un pequeño problema mensual y por que el ministerio no lo permitiria. Quinta: Severus Snape, paso mas o menos que con Minerva, a regañadinetes y todo,lo hubiera cuidado pero lo echaria a perder al volver al chico un excentrico en pociones. Sexta: Sirius Black,por obvias razones lo omitimos. Septima: Moody, es tan paranoico que hubiese vuelto al chico igual y su vida ya era suficientemente dificil para hacerla mas y por ultimo yo, me descarte al no tener paciencia con los niños. Por lo que decidimos guardar silencio y estar mas pedientes pues de haber sido criado por cualquiera de nosotros el pobre chico estaria bastante mas traumado de lo que ya esta, siendo su vida mas dificil de lo que ya es-dijo Mundungus ironico.  
  
Luego de oir aquella explicacion, comprendieron el por que de la omision y estuvieron de acuerdo en que habian hecho bien al ocultarles los hechos , despues de todo habia que reconocer que si de por si la vida del chico ya era complicada, de ser criado por cualquiera de ellos lo hubiese sido mucho mas. Asi que tras despedirse de Figg y Fletcher- que tenian una mision de la orden- se fueron a continuar con sus actividades normales.  
  
Asi transcurrio el tiempo con lentitud hasta la hora de la comida donde el director hizo un anuncio: - Ya que estan todos reunidos, me gustaria informales que el prof. Lupin vuelve a reintegrarse al cuerpo docente nuevamente como tutor de DCAO y por si quieren saberlo, no me importa lo que el ministerio tenga que decir al respecto, por lo que espero que se muestren respetuosos con su maestro o se haran acreedores a sanciones-dijo seriamente el director viendo de reojo a la casa de la serpiente, pues sabia que no les haria gracia la incorporacion de Lupin al cuerpo docente.  
  
-Vaya prof.Dumblodore pero que seriedad y que tono tan amenazante, despues de todo-con la excepcion de las serpientes-puedo darme cuenta de que al resto de los alumnos parece agradarles la idea de que Remus les de clases- se escucho la voz de una joven de 23 años, cabello corto negro corto con un par de mechas rojas (al estilo de Rouge en Xmen:evolution) por sobre la frente, ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel blanca levemente acanelada, vestida con ropa muggle pues llevaba puesto un pantalon de mezclilla a la cadera, una blusa sin mangas anudada a la altura del ombligo y unas zapatillas tipo huarache de mediano tacon, desde la puerta del comedor.  
  
-¿Elizabeth?-dijo sorprendido el director al ver a la joven que en ese momento entraba al lugar.  
  
--!Litzy! Le he dicho que me llame Litzy, no Elizabeth es muy largo ese nombre, profesor-sonrio la joven mientras se dirigia a la mesa central, donde tomo lugar entre Snape y Lupin, que lucian consternados por la presencia de la joven, sobretodo Severus que no podia creer lo que veia.  
  
-Por cierto: ¿no les dira quien soy?-pregunto Litzy viendo al director, quien se ponia de pie en ese instante.  
  
-Alumnos y alumnas, tengo el gusto de presentarles a Elizabeth Evans, su nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles que apartir de este curso es de caracter obligatorio para todos los años y casas. Y sin mas que decir !Buen provecho!-dijo Dumblodore retomando su lugar a la espera de las reacciones de los alumnos, en especial las de los slytherin's que no tardaron en reclamar.  
  
-¿Que burla es esta? Realmente debe de estar mal si cree que tomaremos esa estupida clase-dijeron molestos Zabini, Parkinson y algunos otros.  
  
-!Mi clase no es estupida! Es mas ni siquiera la han tomado como para afirmarlo, pero siendo de la casa serpiente no me soprenden sus reclamos puesto que solo son unos niños mimados que se creen superiores a los demas. Asi que sino quieren asistir a mi clase por mi no hay inconveniente, ni siquiera me molestare en descontar puntos a quienes falten, sin importar de que casa sean- en este punto todos los slytherin's mostraban sonrisas de superioridad, pues era obvio que no asitirian a estudios muggles- pero eso si, lo que hare sera reprobar a quien no asista, sin importar de que casa sea y como sabran si reprueban una materia, deberan repetir el curso completo; !es su desicion, no la mia!-dijo la maestra con sarcasmo y burla observando a la casa de la serpiente que ahora lucia expresiones de asombro y molestia.  
  
-!No puede hacer eso! Y aunque pudiese...no le convendria meterse con nosotros especialmente con nuestras familias-dijo con voz de seda Draco viendo con atencion a la nueva profesora que en ese instante se levantaba con absoluta calma de su lugar, encaminandose hacia donde el estaba poniendose frente a si.  
  
-¿Amenazas? No me hacen efecto, lo mismo que sobornos o cualquier artimaña slytherin, señor Malfoy-dijo Litzy con el mismo tono de seda usado por el joven.  
  
-¿Como...como sabe...que soy...un Malfoy?-tartamudeo avergonzado Draco al darse cuenta del temblor en su voz, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos.  
  
-!Sorprendido! ¿Verdad? Pero es obvio que eres un Malfoy, con ese pelo rubio platinado perfectamente engomado, esa tez palida como la de un vampiro, ese estupido orgullo familiar y por ultimo esos ojos grises que son iguales a los de tu padre puesto que tu madre no los tiene de ese color; por todo eso se que eres un Malfoy puesto que te pareces a Narcisa pero tambien eres como Lucius-quienes deben ser tus padres- y hablando de tu padre; te avonsejo algo: !Escribele y dile de mi! Y te lo repito por si lo has olvidado, Elizabeth Evans; si Lucius sigue como lo recuerdo, te repondera que no te metas conmigo y en caso de no hacerlo, pronto averiguara por que no es recomendable meterse conmigo, joven Malfoy-dijo ella con el mimso tono de seda de antes pero en esta ocasion con una mirada verde estremadamente fria.  
  
-!Sus ojos, son identicos a los de Potter! Y esa mirada es similar a cuando realizo el repulsor en pociones-pensaba consternado Draco estremeciendose sin darse cuenta.  
  
-!Señorita Evans! Quieres hacer el favor de no amenazar a los alumnos, no es correcto-dijo con seriedad Snape viendo a la profesora, tuteandola sin percatarse de ello.  
  
-¿Amenazado? Definitivamente me has malinterpretado prof. Snape; yo no amenazo, solo aclaraba algunas cosas a los estudiantes, eso es todo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-!Bien! Si ya terminaste de "aclarar" el asunto con los alumnos ¿Por que no vienes a comer?-dijo Severus con demasiada calma lo cual hizo estremecer a mas de uno en el lugar.  
  
-!Por supuesto, prof. Snape!-dijo Litzy divertida, volviendo a su lugar en la mesa central.  
  
Y despues de eso...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA: Cuarto capitulo, Espero les guste. Como pueden ver por fin la aparicion del personaje que tantos dolores de cabeza dara a todos los demas involucrados. Y por si lo han notado les he dado algunas pistas sobre lo que ella tiene que ver con Harry y los demas, ¿haber si son capaces de descubrirlas? Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios. 


	5. Capitulo 5:Cambios de imagen

MUNDOS DISTINTOS  
  
Capitulo 5:"Cambios de imagen"  
  
Y el siguiente miércoles...*  
  
-Muy bien ya saben las indicaciones así que hagan la poción junto con sus parejas-dijo autoritario Snape ese día por la mañana.  
  
-Entre más pasa el tiempo menos cambias profesor Snape ¿Acaso se deberá a tanto humo raro de las pociones?-dijo Litzy desde la puerta.  
  
-¿Que vienes hacer aquí, Evans?-pregunto Snape sin cambiar el tono de su voz.  
  
-¿Evans? Realmente sabes como hacer que alguien se sienta extraño ¿verdad? Por lo que si no es mucha molestia prefiero que me digas Elizabeth-nunca he logrado que digas Litzy-por eso de Evans me da escalofríos-dijo Litzy tranquilamente entrando en el salón, acostumbrada andar por ahí como sin nada.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí, Elizabeth?-volvió a preguntar Snape al ver como la chica se acercaba hasta Harry y Malfoy, leyendo sobre la lección de ese día.  
  
-¡En realidad nada! Solo quería saber como se llevan gryffindor's y slytherin's de sexto año-antes de mi clase- para así darme una idea de como manejarlos, profe-respondió la joven alzando un ceja interrogativamente tras leer sobre la lección de ese día.  
  
-¿Poción multijugos? ¡Interesante! Por curiosidad no es la de efecto prolongado** ¿cierto?-pregunto curiosa observando donde Snape.  
  
-¿Algún problema si lo fuera?-replico el mismo seriamente.  
  
-¡No, ninguno! Aunque se los dirá a los demás maestros ¿no es así? Por que será muy raro que Harry y demás gryffindor's tomen las clases de slytherin, así como que Malfoy y demás tomen las de los gryffindor's; eso puede ocasionar mas de un problema en especial por que la ultima vez que hiciste algo parecido McGonogall casi muere de un ataque-lo que no sucedió por que es dura de "pelar"- y si mal no recuerdo Dumblodore dijo que si volvías a realizar esta poción, debías avisar y sino lo haces tendré que hacerlo yo y preferiría evitar ese trago sobretodo con McGonogall; pero cambiando de tema…imagino que por la forma de emparejarlos probaran la poción ¿verdad?-pregunto Litzy a Snape.  
  
-¡Así es Elizabeth!-respondió secamente el hombre.  
  
-¡Mmm! Sinceramente compadezco a Harry ser un Malfoy por un día será difícil aunque tampoco será fácil para el ser Harry y por lo que me doy cuenta aprendiste algo de la ultima vez ya que esta vez no hay muchas parejas mixtas, lo cual es bueno quizás así no existan tantos enredos como aquella ocasión; ahora debo irme faltan 15 minutos para mi primera clase y no deseo llegar tarde, además de que se vería muy mal si eso pasara-dijo la profesora encaminándose a la puerta pero antes de que se marchara…  
  
-Disculpe profesora ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que no existirán tantos enredos?-pregunto tímidamente Lavander puesto que era una de las pocas que tenia por pareja a un chico.  
  
-Deberían preguntarse a su profesor pero como se que no se los dirá, me limitare a decir que el tener a un chico por pareja con esta poción no es lo mas agradable: no solo por que durante 24 horas tendrás tal aspecto sino por que existen situaciones muy vergonzosas-que recuerdo bien- como la hora de ir a los aseos, de dormir o de tomar un baño; no resulta muy fácil asimilar el cambio en tales momentos aunque fuera de ellas hasta divertido resulta ser un chico, al menos yo si me divertí siendo Charlie Weasley pero para el resulto problemático ser yo aunque ciertamente nos divertimos muchísimo. Ahora si debo irme, espero haber aclarado su duda señorita; no veremos dentro de algunas horas con sus nuevas apariencias-dijo Litzy saliendo del lugar.  
  
-¿24 horas?-murmuraron algunos estudiantes sorprendidos y nerviosos.  
  
-¿Ir a los aseos, tomar un baño, dormir?-murmuraron asustadas Hermione y Lavander.  
  
-¡Que están esperando, terminen sus pociones!-dijo Snape inalterable.  
  
-¡Lo lamento, profesor! Pero no pienso hacer esta poción si significa que voy a "ser" Crabbe por un día-dijo Pansy altaneramente cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¡Haga lo que quiera señorita Parkinson!-al oír al profesor muchos de los alumnos se molestaron ya que no era justo-pero le advierto que tendré que descontar 50 puntos a slytherin, además de darle una detención por un mes en el que tendrá que venir a realizar poción multijugos tradicional; por lo que usted decide: un día como el señor Crabbe o todo un mes en detención y los puntos menos-dijo Snape con tranquilidad.  
  
-No…no puede…hacer eso-tartamudeo nerviosa Pansy.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que puedo señorita! Usted así como sus compañeros puede decidir que quieren un mes en detención y 50 puntos menos o un día como su pareja de trabajo-dijo Snape seriamente.  
  
-¿Por que habríamos de estar un mes en detención preparando la poción multijugos? Si esta que hacemos solo toma 1 ½ hora en estar lista-dijo Millicent confundida.  
  
-Eso se debe al temparum**, así como hace que la duración sea de 24 horas también reduce su tiempo de preparación; pero como la tradicional no la lleva toma un mes de cocción.  
  
-2 puntos para gryffindor por una buena explicación y ahora terminen o comenzare a quitar puntos-dijo Snape sentándose en su silla tras su escritorio, viendo como los alumnos continuaban con la preparación de su poción.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! Elizabeth ha arruinado mis planes al aparecerse por aquí, hubiese sido tan divertido verla ser amable con un Malfoy y tratar mal a un Potter guiándose solo por su apariencia pero lo arruino todo al venir-pensaba con ironía Snape.  
  
-¡Profesor Snape hemos terminado!-dijeron los alumnos en ese instante.  
  
-¡Bien! Ahora tome cada pareja un vaso con una cucharada de poción, tomen un cabello de su compañero y agréguenlo al mismo, luego tómensela-dijo Severus levantándose de su lugar.  
  
-Ni sueñes que me agrada la idea de ser tu por un día Potter!-susurro Draco mientras dejaba caer uno cabello del chico en su poción, observando como esta adquiría un tono verde pálido.  
  
-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, tampoco me agrada la idea de ser tu Malfoy!-replico Harry viendo como su poción se volvía blanca con ligeras motitas azules tras echar el cabello del rubio.  
  
Y mientras ambos se observaban bebieron a la vez de sus vasos notando con sorpresa que las pociones sabían a hierbabuena y menta inglesa*** respectivamente.  
  
-Diablos, en verdad tienes mala visión Potter!-exclamo Draco Potter**** tras el cambio y darse cuenta de que no podía enfocar nada, viéndolo todo borroso.  
  
-Quédate quieto, Malfoy! O de lo contrario no podré darte mis gafas-dijo Harry Malfoy colocando las gafas sobre su rostro, rozándolo con unos dedos pálidos y fríos sintiéndose extraño luego de eso.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Potter?-pregunto Draco Potter también extrañado ante el contacto de sus dedos sobre un rostro que no le pertenecía, percatándose de lo fríos que podían llegar a ser y que nunca antes había notado; tal vez se debía a que la piel del chico dorado era mucho mas calida que la suya, eso era algo de lo que no podía estar seguro.  
  
  
  
-Nada, no sucede nada Malfoy!-respondió Harry Malfoy volviendo el pálido rostro hacia otra dirección por no ver al rubio que estaba confundido ante la actitud de su pareja.  
  
Luego de eso Snape califico los trabajos y como siempre calificando de mas a slytherin y de menos a gryffindor y con la ayuda de un pequeño conjuro de cambio de imagen, todos cambiaron de ropas así como habían cambiado de apariencia, tras unas ultimas recomendaciones todos marcharon a sus siguientes clases ocasionando que a sus profesores les diera casi un ataque al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, por que mas de uno tenia algo que "platicar" con Severus Snape.  
  
-Harry ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Hermione Thomas al ver la cara de cansancio de su "amigo"*****  
  
-Estoy bien Dea...Hermione ¡Vaya que es rara esta situación! Agradezco tu interés pero tal vez sea mas conveniente mantenernos en silencio, no es fácil asimilar que eres mi amiga y tienes la apariencia de Dean; así como Ron tiene la de Seamus-dijo Harry Malfoy seriamente.  
  
-¡En eso tienes razón! Es raro se amable con Malfoy; sin ánimos de ofenderte Harry-dijo Ron Finnigan tras oír a su mejor amigo.  
  
-¡Sin problemas Ron! Ahora vamonos a DCAO, no me gustaría llegar tarde especialmente ahora que el prof.Lupin volverá a darnos clases-dijo Harry Malfoy sonriendo sinceramente y con alegría.  
  
-¡Harry por favor no sonrías! Es escalofriante ver sonreír sinceramente a Malfoy-dijeron Hermione Thomas y Ron Finnigan a la vez, estremeciéndose ante aquella sonrisa que en su amigo era muy natural pero no en el rubio.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! Estoy tan contento de volver a ser tu profesor este curso-dijo feliz Remus abrazando con cariño a "Harry" quien lucia una sorprendidísima expresión en el rostro que el profesor ni noto y menos cuando un ladrido lo hizo separarse del mismo.  
  
-¡Es cierto! Snuffles también quiere saludarte-dijo Lupin separándose del chico para que un enorme perro negro diese un efusivo lengûetazo en el rostro del mismo quien no solo lucía sorprendido sino también asqueado.  
  
-¡Aléjate de mi, estupido animal! Aleje a su estupido perro de mi antes de que le lance un hechizo pero ni me sorprende que el animal sea tan estupido como el amo-dijo Draco Potter limpiándose el rostro en la manga de" su" túnica.  
  
-Harry ¿Que te sucede?-pregunto consternado Remus por el comportamiento del chico.  
  
-¡A mi no me sucede nada que pueda importarle y mucho menos me pasa algo que pueda interesarle a un estupido licántropo!-exclamo Draco Potter molesto y con arrogancia.  
  
-Eres un altanero, Malfoy! ¿Como te atreves a ofender al prof.Lupin? ¡El único idiota eres tu!-exclamo Harry Malfoy acercándose junto con sus amigos hasta aquel trío.  
  
-¡Tranquilo Snuffles, tranquilo! No hagas caso de lo que dice ese idiota pedante después de todo a Malfoy le gusta insultar a todo el mundo y posiblemente hasta si mismo-dijeron Hermione Thomas y Ron Finnigan sujetando al enorme perro, acariciándolo con suavidad para que se calmara.  
  
-¿Que esta pasando? ¡No puede ser! ¿Harry, Hermione, Ron?-dijo Lupin sorprendido al oír las voces de los chicos frente suyo, quienes solo asintieron con ligeras sonrisas de vergüenza.  
  
-¿Que fue lo que les sucedió?-interrogo Lupin extrañado.  
  
-poción multijugos de efecto prolongado y un cambio de imagen-explico Hermione Thomas con timidez.  
  
-Severus tiene algo que ver en esto ¿cierto?-todos asintieron-entonces tu eres Harry aunque te veas como Malfoy, tu Hermione aunque seas Thomas y tu Ron aunque seas Finnigan y viceversa ¿no es así?-dijo Remus mientras asimilaba la nueva información.  
  
-¡así es! Es algo difícil hacerse a la idea pero es como usted dice-dijo con calma Harry alejándose un poco de todos pues sabia que con su apariencia nueva les resultaba incomodo a sus amigos y profesor.  
  
-¡No tienes por que alejarte! No importa tu físico, siempre serás Harry sin importar como te veas-susurro Remus sobre el oído del joven abrazándolo con tanto cariño como lo había abrazado anteriormente a Malfoy.  
  
Así entraron al salón de Defensa, estando los gryffindor's al frente y los slytherin's atrás notándose la preferencia que cada casa tenia por ciertas materias muy claramente.  
  
-¿Por que me siento tan confundido? Ser Potter es en verdad muy raro especialmente por que nunca antes había sentido un abrazo tan lleno de cariño tan sincero y real como el que el profesor me dio solo por creer que era Potter y no por ser el "niño que vivió"-pensaba curioso Draco Potter sin prestar mucha atención a la clase y por otra parte el chico dorado...  
  
-Que extraño es esto de ser Malfoy! Especialmente puedo darme cuenta de lo solo que esta ya que Crabbe y Goyle no son mas que un par de marionetas que hacen los que se les ordene ¿quien imaginaria la inmensa soledad que tiene a su alrededor? Debe ser triste vivir continuamente así, aunque ¿por que me estoy preocupando por el?-se decía consternado el chico.  
  
-Por que de alguna manera te importa y no te gusta la idea de su triste soledad aun cuando niegues lo contrario; podrás decir que es tu enemigo y que por lo mismo no debes preocuparte pero muy en el fondo de ti no lo sientes tan rival como antes y por eso te preocupas por el mismo ¿cierto Harry?-dijo de repente su conciencia con un dulce voz.  
  
-¡Cállate Angie! El que seas mi conciencia no te da derecho de creer que lo sabes todo sobre mi y ahora déjame en paz, tengo que poner atención a clases-dijo Harry Malfoy cohibido por lo dicho por su conciencia****** e ignorándola intento prestar atención logrando parcialmente.  
  
Así entre raros pensamientos y pláticas de conciencia pronto Lupin dio por terminada su clase, dejándoles tarea acerca de lo que habían visto ese día, para el siguiente viernes.  
  
-¡Harry, chicos esperen por favor!-llamo Lupin deteniendo a los chicos.  
  
-¿Se le ofrece algo profesor?-pregunto Harry Malfoy al ver a su maestro llamarles.  
  
-Tengo entendido que su siguiente clase es Estudios Muggles, ¿les importa si los acompaño? Tengo curiosidad por ver como dará clases Litzy-dijo tranquilamente Remus acercándose al trío dorado.  
  
-¡No, para nada! Puede venir con nosotros si así lo desea profesor-respondió el trío tratando de dominar la curiosidad ante el hecho de que Lupin había tuteado a la profesora Evans, como si la conociera de antes. Y al bajar a las mazmorras*******  
  
-LUPIN!-grito Snape indignado acercándose rápidamente al profesor y los chicos, seguido por un enorme y molesto perro negro que no dejaba de ladrar y gruñirle al hombre de negro.  
  
-Hola Severus! ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto amablemente Remus al ver la escena imaginando lo que seguía.  
  
-¡Quieres hacer que tu estupido perro deje de darme lata! He tenido que interrumpir mi clase por su causa-exclamo Snape molesto.  
  
-Lo lamento, Severus! No me di cuenta cuando Snuffles abandono el salón; pero te prometo que algo así no volverá a ocurrir-dijo con calma Remus intentando tranquilizar las cosas con su compañero.  
  
Y mientras Snape seguía quejándose de cierto animal -y de paso del dueño- y Lupin intentaba serenarlo, una alegre y sonora carcajada se dejo oír, la cual provenía de...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTAS:  
  
* El horario de gryffindor es más o menos así, por aquello de las dudas:  
  
Lunes, miércoles y viernes 2 horas pociones empezando a las 9am.  
  
Mismos días para DCAO 2 horas a las 12 PM.  
  
Miércoles y viernes Estudios muggles 1 hora, a las 2 PM.  
  
E intercaladas las demás asignaturas (alguna duda o comentario al respecto REVIEW, aunque en realidad estas tres materias son las mas importantes para mi)  
  
** La multijugos de efecto prolongado es exactamente igual a la normal con la excepción del temparum que acorta su preparación y alarga sus efectos y que seria una raíz.  
  
*** La poción con sabor hierbabuena es la que se obtiene con el cabello de Harry por eso es verde pálido y la de menta inglesa es con el cabello de Draco y por eso es blanca con puntos azules, esos a su vez son los olores y sabores de los chicos.  
  
****El poner Potter a Draco significa que es debido al cambio de apariencia que sufren pero no así de mente, se aplica a todos los involucrados.  
  
***** Entrecomillado por que no es fácil aceptar los cambios sufridos en Harry.  
  
****** Angie o Ángela, es una niña luego comprenderán el por que de esta asignación y por cierto puede llegar a ser muy molesta ya lo verán.  
  
******* El salón de estudios muggles esta también en las mazmorras pero al lado opuesto que el de pociones.  
  
Ahora si tras estas notas aclaratorias doy paso a la respuesta a sus reviews....  
  
Chiquinkira: Pues si adivinaste, en un par de capítulos entenderás un poco más acerca de la relación de Elizabeth con Harry y compañía.   
  
Lizett: Gracias por tus comentarios, muy amable; aquí tienes un Nuevo capitulo que espero también te guste.   
  
MEIKO: el que Harry este enamorado de Hermione es parte de la historia ya que representa grandes problemas para mas de uno. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, aquí tienes otro mas.   
  
NieA-29:Servida señorita, un nuevo capitulo arriba!!!!!!!!   
  
kat basted: Subidos más de uno que espero también te gusten.   
  
Paola: Insisto están servidas, ya subí otro capitulo.   
  
Chiquinquirá: Gracias por la explicación de Shakepeare, me hiciste ruborizar por el halago y me da gusto que te guste la forma en que escribo.   
  
DI_MALFOY: Gracias por los comentarios y como dije anteriormente que Harry quiera a Hermione es parte de la historia pero les puedo adelantar que su pareja oficial es Draco, aun cuando a veces no lo parece; y en cuanto a Snape si se paso con el veritaserum pero creedme después Draco será el que pague tal jugada del profesor de pociones, les dejo con la intriga. 


	6. Capitulo 6: Estudios muggles

MUNDOS DISTINTOS  
  
CAPITULO 6:"ESTUDIOS MUGGLES"  
  
-¿Profesora Evans?-dijo Harry Malfoy extrañado por la divertida risa de la joven que se encontraba en el umbral del salón de Estudios muggles.  
  
-¿Te estas riendo de nosotros, Elizabeth?-dijo Severus secamente observando a la chica indignado.  
  
-Eso es obvio ¿no? Pues sinceramente se ven ridículos, parece que siguen en el colegio aunque se comportan peor que los alumnos a los que no están dando in buen ejemplo; pero cambiando de tema: ¿Cuando piensan entrar a clases? Tal vez les resulte muy divertido todo esto pero ya es hora de clases y sino entran tendré que bajarles puntos a sus casas-dijo con calma Litzy, tras controlar su ataque de risa.   
  
Así que luego de oírla todos entraron al lugar sorprendiéndose con el aspecto del salón puesto que no se parecía en nada a los demás salones ya que este era, por decirlo de alguna forma, realmente muggle con pizarrón, gises, mesa bancos, etc. Lo cual ciertamente les extraño pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.  
  
-¡Comencemos! Como pueden ver encima de sus mesa... ¿Piensan quedarse?-pregunto Litzy viendo a Remus, Severus y Snuffles que se encontraban en la entrada del salón.  
  
-¿Tienes algun problema, Elizabeth?-dijo Severus entrando al salón como si nada.  
  
-¡No, ninguno Severus! Solo lo preguntaba por que tendré que aparecer lugares extra-respondió indiferente mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita conjurando un par de sillas para los maestros.  
  
-Como pueden ver encima de sus mesas bancos encontraran algunas hojas en las cuales se describe en que consistirá este curso, así que es recomendable que las lean y si tienen algun problema, duda o sugerencia este es el mejor momento para aclararlo puesto que a partir de la próxima clase empezaremos en forma con las lecciones-explico la profesora mientras señalaba las hojas que cada alumno tenia en su lugar y que leían en ese instante.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto de que no podemos usar nuestras varitas durante la clase, lo mismo que el tener que deshacernos de nuestras túnicas?-pregunto extrañado Draco Potter tras terminar de leer las hojas.  
  
-¡Pues eso! Durante esta clase deberán dejar sus varitas y túnicas en los casilleros que están detrás suyo, los cuales están hechizados para responder a la contraseña que elijan, es decir cada casillero esta identificado con su nombre pero no se abrirá hasta que elijan la palabra de acceso; que me darán antes de que termine la clase de hoy y si quieren saber el ¿Por qué de esto? Es por que los muggles no usan ni varitas, ni túnicas-explico Litzy viendo la cara de enojo y fastidio que tenía Draco Potter, sin darle importancia.  
  
-¿Alguna otra duda?-pregunto Litzy observando a los demás estudiantes.  
  
-¿Qué significa que la estupida sangre sucia de Granger será nuestra asesora? ¡Esta loca, una sangre sucia no puede ser asesora de un sangre limpia, es una estupidez!-exclamo con sorna Pansy Crabbe.  
  
-¡15 puntos menos para slytherin, señorita! Y eso es por ofender con sus palabras a mi, a sus compañeros y en especial a la señorita Granger-dijo enojada la profesora, quien se cruzo de brazos viendo al "chico" que lucia consternado por la baja de puntos.  
  
-¿Por qué me ha bajado puntos? Es injusto!-exclamo Pansy Crabbe molesta.  
  
-Le he quitado 5 puntos por cada insulto dicho, es decir: estupida, sangre sucia y estupidez. No voy a permitir que en esta clase se digan malas palabras de ningun tipo y por cierto debe pedirle disculpas a la señorita Granger por ofenderla o le restare mas puntos-dojo Litzy tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Creo que te estas pasando, Elizabeth! Especialmente por que tambien eres respondona-dijo Severus seriamente.  
  
-¡NO, no lo hago! Se que soy respondona y he usado peores insultos que los de la señorita, pero como dije no permitiere tal vocabulario en esta clase y eso me recuerda que no se ha disculpado señorita-dijo la profesora observando al "chico"  
  
-¡No lo hare! ¿Por qué habria de pedirle disculpas a una vulgar sangre sucia?-replico arrogantemente Pansy Crabbe viendo con odio a la maestra que ni se inmuto ante esto.  
  
-¡Perfecto, no lo haga! Pero son otros 15 puntos menos y esta vez por sus insultos y no disculparse; tambien tendra que deshacerse de esa actitud slytherin que no me gusta para nada aunque para lograrlo deba bajarles puntos a todas las serpientes-dijo la profesora con calma.  
  
-¿Quien se cree que es? Es una desgra...-comenzo Pnasy Crabbe pero fur silenciada por...  
  
-¡CALLATE PANSY! Quieres que en un dia perdamos todos los puntos de slytherin,llevas 30 en muy poco tiempo por lo que mejor guarda silencio-dijo imperiosamente Draco Potter notando la sonrisa cinica en el rostro de la maestra.  
  
-¿Qué sucede señor Malfoy, por que me ve de esa manera, sera que acaba de darse cuenta de que no sere como su jefe de casa, ni de que tampoco tendgo dbilidad por su casa?-dijo con burla la chica sin borrar su sonrisa ni un momento.  
  
-¡ASI ES! Me doy cuenta de eso pero no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Favorecera a los gryffindor's? Pues he notado que no los castiga por lo que es obicio que tiene preferencia por estos; quizas por que fuera una gryffindor ¿cierto?-repkico Draco Potter friamente.  
  
-No tengo preferencia alguna, ni taqmpoco favorecere a ninguan casa mas aque a otra pues no soy como Remus y Severusy en lo unico que le atino fue en que fui gryffindor cuando estuve en el colegio y solamente por que logre convencer al sombrero seleccionador de que no me enviase a slytherin que fue el primer lugar donde quizo ponerme-dijo Litzy con picardia, la cual se reflejaba en sus verdes ojos.  
  
-¿Puede hacerse algo asi? Es decir, se supone que el sombrero sabe a donde enviarnos desde el principio, por lo que no cambia de opinion, ¿verdad?-dijo confundida Lavander Zabini pues no estaba segura de sus palabras.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que se pude! Todo depende de tu conviccion y yo estaba segurisima de no querer ser slytherin, pues tenia muy buenas razones para no serlo-dijo la maestra recordando aquellos tiempos pasados.  
  
-¿Pueden saberse esas razones?-pregunto Seamus Weasley curioso, lo mimso que muchos de los presentes pero sobretodo los leones aunque una que otra serpiente tambien lo estaba.  
  
-¿Por que no? Ahora que lo pienso nunca tuve que explicarlas ante nadie, ni siquiera el sobrero ya que acepto mi desicion como algo normal; auque antes de responder: ¡Inmovilus, Mute!-exclamo Litzy señalando con la varita hacia los profesores y al perro negro, a los cuales encanto.  
  
-Y antes que pregunten eso fue por que estoy algo loca pero no soy suicida y menos estando ellos presentes sobretodo por que alguanas razones tienen que ver con ellos y son muy capaces de "asesinarme" por lo mismo he tomado medidas de seguridad; pues bien mi primera razon: tiene que ver con Severus Snape, posiblemente no lo saben-y no tienen por que- pero antes de entrar al colegio ya tenia la mala fortuna de conocer a su profesor de pociones y nuestra relaicon jamas ha sido amistosa del todo, es mas como lo que ven en estos dias, ademas de que cuando entre en Hogwarts, lo nombraron jefe de la casa slytherin y por lo mismo no estaba dispuesta que con ese cargo pudiese entrometerse donde no le importa; por otro lado tampoco queria pertenecer a una cas que tiene fama de haber dado mas magos tenebrosos que cualquier otra desde su fundador(supuestamente) hasta Voldemort, por eso mismo que que yo...¿Qué sucede por que ponen esas caras?-cuestiono Litzy al ver las expresiones de espanto que los chicos tenian.  
  
-Sucede que ha dicho el nombre de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado-   
  
respondio Ron Finnigan asustado.  
  
-Asi que ha eso se debe, ¿tienen esas caras solo por decir Voldemort?-todos los alumnos asintieron con la excepcion de Harry Malfoy.  
  
-¡Vaya eso si que es patetico! Temer un nombre es bastante ridiculo pero es comprensible despues de todo ustedes no conocieron la epoca en que reino y solo conocen -o desconocen- lo que la historia dice; aunque sinceramente no se que temen despues de todo esa epoca termino al querer matar a Harry Potter pero James y Lily Potter se interpucieron, no consiguiendo nada en absoluto y el que haya vuelto no significa que todo tiene que ser como antaño por el contrario lo mejor es no temer - yo no lo hago- pues es la unica forma de enfrentarlo-dijo con tranquilidad Litzy sin sorprenderse del silencio que reinaba en el salon, el cual fue interrumpido por...  
  
-¿Conocio usted a mis padres?-pregunto curioso y con algo de miedo Harry Malfoy que no dejaba de ver a la profesora ansioso de obtener una respuesta.  
  
-¡Si, los conoci! Como ha muchos otros magos y brujas que tambien enfrentaron a Voldemort ¿Quieres saber acerca de eso, de como los conoci, Harry?-dijo suavemente la profesora mientras se acercaba hasta el chico recargandose sobre la paleta del mesabanco que el mismo ocupaba observandolo dulcemente, viendo de reojo a Snape, Lupin y Snuffles que intentaban detenerla pero el hechizo se los impedia.  
  
-¡Si, quiero saber!-dijo con seguridad Harry Malfoy que se sentia reconfortado por la mirada de su maestra que le recordaba a la mirada que su madre le habia dirigido cuando la vio en el espejo de Oesed.  
  
-¡Ush! Vamos a tener que oir una patetica historia del "celebre" Potter-dijo despecitivamente Pansy Crabbe con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.  
  
-Si esa es una de sus expresiones normales asi como el tono de su voz; ahora entiendo por que es tan desagradable señorita. Pero faltan como 20 minutos para salir por lo que si desea retirarse puede hacerlo, no tiene por que quedarse sino lo desea aunque le recomendaria que lo hiciera podria encontrar interesante esta charla-dijo Litzy con indiferencia.  
  
-¿Por qué seria interesante una platica acerca de Potter?-cuestiono Draco Potter cinicamente.  
  
-¿Quien dijo que era sobre Harry? Yo dije que conoci a la familia Potter pero tambien a los Longbottom y muchos mas; y no por eso es una historia sobre ellos mas bien es de Voldemort, sus aires de grandeza, sus mortifagos y hehcos que dudo mucho que conozcan: o es que ¿Acaso sabian que el lord oscuro es media sangre? Pues es hijo de un muggle y una bruja, resulta ironico que alguien que desprecia tanto a los muggles y magos por igual solo sea media sangre, aunque esto es algo que los mortifagos no saben ¿Qué pasaria si lo supieran? Nada bueno estoy convencida. Pues bien fue una epoca de incertidumbre donde no sabias si por la mañana estarias vivo o muerto por mortifagos por lo que solo tenias tres opciones:ser auror, ser mortifago o resitir por tu cuenta; asi que cada familia de magos eligio alguna opcion, los Longbottom, aurores; los Lestrange, mortifagos y los Potter resitir por su cuenta pero fuera la opcion que fuera tarde o temprano enfrentabas al Lord tenebroso debido a lo cual todas las familias estaban en contacto intentando sobrevivir fue asi como conoci a tantas familias, Harry. Pues tenia 5 años cuando aquello se volvio mas fuerte pero a pesar de la oscuridad reinante habia momentos de luz como lo fueron sus nacimientos pero un dia los mortifagos acabaron con mi familia, mi hermana, su esposo y mi sobrino, a mi no pudieron lastimarme por que me encontraba en Hogwarts por peticion de mi cuñado pero a los miembros de mi familia los asesinaron esa noche cuando lo supe me jure que algun dia Voldemort pagaria lo que habia hecho- y desde entonces le llamo por su nombre- asi que ¿Qué opinan? Realmente no es tan fabuloso como imaginan, despues de todo quizo acabar con los Potter's y Harry vive, con los Longbottom's y Neville vive; ciertamente si no fuera por los mortifagos el Lord jamas hubiera llegado a donde llego, por lo que no veo caso a no decir su nombre y mucho menos de un media sangre. Pero ya faltanmenos de 5 minutos para salir por lo que anoten en un papel su contraseña y pueden salir conforme me las den-dijo Litzy colocandose al frente de su escritorio.  
  
Al cabo de algunos instantes los alumnos empezaron a dejarle las contraseñas hasta que el ultimo en salir fue Harry Malfoy.  
  
-Profesora Evans ¿Podria- si no es mucha molestia- contarme mas sobre mis padres?-pregunto el chico levemente ruborizado.  
  
-¡Por supuesto Harry! Cuando quieras; ahora ve a comer-respondio la chica con una calida sonrisa.  
  
-Y ahora activar los casilleros. El primero es Draco Malfoy su contraseña es SOLEDAD-¿Por qué sera?-Pansy Parkinson HERMOSA-Dios que vanidad!-Gregory Goyle SERVICIO, Vincent Crabbe PASTEL, Blaise Zabini GUAPO, Charles Nott ORGULLOSO, Lavander Brown ADIVINACION, Parvati Patil HERMANA, Seamus Finnigan IRLANDA, Dean Thomas AMISTAD, Neville Longobottom VALENTIA, Hrmione Granger INTELIGENCIA, Ronald Weasley QUIDDITCH y Harry Potter MIEDO ¿Por qué habra elegido esa palabra? ¿Qué teme? Mas bien que no teme, ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto; el mundo que conocia se ha convertido en un caos temiendo constantemente la hora de la batalla y en la cual podria morir, Lo cual tratare de evitar! No puede impedir que James y Lily murieran pero contigo lo intentare, no dejare que la historia se repita Harry-pensaba Litzy con un semblante serio y una preocupada mirada en los ojos, lo que no paso desapercibido para los maestros que seguian hechizados.  
  
-Por cierto Severus: no estoy muy segura de por que hiciste la pocion multijugos de efecto prolongado ya que -si era tu intencion- nunca me engañe con respecto a los alumnos especialmente con Harry y Malfoy, por lo que el esfuerzo es inutil y solo conseguiras dolores de cabeza por parte de los demas profesores. Y si por algun momento creiste que me confundiria esta muy equivocado despues de todo aprendi varias mañas de un grupo llamado "los merodeadores" y sino de ellos tengo las mias propias y lo deberias de saber; pero ya se hace tarde y tengo hambre asi que Finite Incantatum!-dijo la chica tras ponerse su tunica y dirigirse a la puerta de salida, abandonando con rapidez el salon y asi...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS: Espero les guste este capitulo, siento la tardanza pero tuve que volver a reescribir todo de nuevo por que el disquette donde ya lo tenia fue borrado por la computadora de mi escuela y lamentablemente no tenia una copia del archivo (ahora ya lo estoy haciendo) por lo cual en lugar de subir el 7 subo el 6. En el siguiente capitulo conoceremos un poquito mas acerca de la relacion que Elizabeth Evans tiene con Severus, Remus y Sirius asi como con Harry y hasta Malfoy. Agradezco sus reviews y la paciencia que me tienen, tambien espero subir el 7 esta semana, pero no prometo mucho por que tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela. 


	7. Capitulo 7: De escondidas y pasillos ocu...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS.  
  
Capitulo 7: "De escondidas y pasillos ocultos".  
  
-¡ELIZABETH!-grito Severus furioso mientras intentaba desentumirse pues al estar tanto tiempo paralizado le habían dado calambres, como a Remus y Snuffles quienes tampoco tenía rostros felices que se diga.  
  
-Al menos deberán tardarse en lo que se les quitan los calambres, lo que me dará tiempo de llegar al gran comedor con calma; ¡realmente muero de hambre!-pensaba Litzy caminando con calma por un pasillo con rumbo al gran comedor al que no tardo en llegar y mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de profesores, en la mitad de su recorrido...  
  
-¡EVANS! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Niña del demonio, pero ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto molesto y confundido Severus al ver como la chica tomaba con rapidez asiento entre Ron Finnigan y Harry Malfoy, llenando de comida el plato que había aparecido frente a si, comiendo como si nada.  
  
-¿Qué demonios harían? Por que aun deberían de estar acalambrados y lo malo de esto es que estoy en serios problemas ya que Severus es muy rencoroso y no perdonara fácilmente lo que hice en el salón, por lo que mi mayor problema es ¿Cómo voy a salir ilesa de esto sin severos daños a mi persona?-pensaba irónicamente Litzy intentando encontrar una solución a sus actual situación, que sabia era su culpa pero eso jamás lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.  
  
-Severus, Remus ¿Por qué de este peculiar comportamiento? Sobre todo en ti Severus, es extraño verte perder la ecuanimidad-dijo Albus amablemente desde su lugar en la mesa central.  
  
-Vera Profesor Dumblodore. Sucede que...-empezó a explicar Remus contando lo que había sucedido con anterioridad.  
  
-¡Comprendo! Ahora entiendo por que Litzy se comporta de esta manera; después de todo era lago habitual cuando estaba en el colegio que si te hacia enojar el llegar a la mesa de su casa significaba que estaba a salvo, por lo que supongo que al no poder llegar a la mesa de maestros opto por la de gryffindor, así que por que no lo dejan todo como esta y vienen a comer luego pueden arreglar sus asuntos-sugirió el director con calma sin dejar de ver a los profesores.  
  
Así pues ambos profesores se fueron a la mesa central, donde empezaron a comer aun cuando en ningún momento Severus dejo de observar hacia la mesa de gryffindor excepto en un leve descuido...  
  
-¿Dónde se metió? No puedo salir pues en ningún momento la vi hacerlo, así que donde se metió, Potter?-cuestiono Snape observando atentamente a Harry Malfoy en espera de una respuesta.  
  
-¡No tengo la menor idea, señor! Repentinamente "desapareció" por lo que no se donde puede estar la profesora Evans-respondió Harry Malfoy con completa indiferencia y calma, lo que molesto mucho mas al otro profesor en especial por que se daba cuenta que aquella indeferencia era mas propia del verdadero Malfoy, que del chico frente suyo; por lo que empezaba a percatarse de que obligarles a realizar la poción multijugos había sido una malísima idea.  
  
-Severus, te estas comportando de un modo muy inapropiado y desagradable, por lo que deja de molestar a Harry y mas tarde podrás buscar a Litzy, dejando a los demás terminar con su comida -sugirió Dumblodore tranquilamente, sin alterarse ante el rostro de fastidio del otro hombre que de inmediato abandono el comedor, pues el apetito se le había ido.  
  
-¡Vaya genio que se carga, Severus! No ha cambiado mucho estos años por el contrario se ha vuelto más gruñón que antes, sinceramente no se como lo soportan, yo no lo haría-no es que lo hiciera antes-pero cambiando de tema: ¡gracias por tu ayuda, Harry! Estuviste genial y algo me dice que a Severus no le ha hecho la menor gracia-dijo suavemente Litzy mientras salía de debajo de la mesa de gryffindor donde se había ocultado.  
  
-¡De nada profesora Evans! No tiene que agradecer ya que molestar al profesor Snape ha sido de lo mas gracioso; aunque he tenido que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no reírme en su cara-dijo Harry como si nada mientras se levantaba con sus amigos y la profesora, quien solo asintió dándole la razón al chico, saliendo del lugar.  
  
-Profesora Evans, quizás sea una molestia pero me gustaría saber si...-comenzó Harry Malfoy avergonzado pero antes de que terminase fue interrumpido por la maestra.  
  
-Creo saber que te intriga Harry, así que por que no vienes conmigo y te cuento algunas cosas-dijo la chica viendo como el chico asentía y se despedía de sus amigos, acompañando a la profesora hacia las mazmorras, donde pronto se internaron en un pasillo oscuro y que nunca antes había notado el moreno, quien no puedo resistir su curiosidad y pregunto a la maestra.  
  
-Profesora ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-dijo Harry Malfoy intrigado.  
  
-¿Sorprendido, no es así? Después de todo casi nadie- y digo casi por que una ves que conoces este pasillo no lo olvidas nunca- ha visto este pasillo, el cual conduce a las habitaciones de los profesores con las excepciones de McGonogall, Flitwick y Sprout ya que ellos duermen cerca de sus respectivas casas. Por cierto lo olvidaba ¡Antorch luminus!-exclamo Litzy sacudiendo levemente su varita en el aire y al instante las antorchas del lugar se encendieron, asombrando aun mas al chico.  
  
-El conjuro que he usado es para encender las antorchas, ya que como puedes notar, aun con sol, este es uno de los pasillos más oscuros del castillo y de paso lo sabes para cuando vuelvas a visitarme. Ya llegamos, esta es mi habitación ¿Crees que es raro que estén rotuladas las puertas? Eso se debe a que como Hogwarts es un lugar mágico le da por cambiar de posición las habitaciones por eso se las identifica y así aunque la habitación se mueva no corres el riesgo de entrar en otra, ya que ni Peeves puede mover los letreros. ¡Demeter!-dijo Litzy a la puerta que lucia la figura de un halcón que tras oír la palabra abrió la habitación.  
  
Y así ....  
  
continuara...  
  
notas: Disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido problemas con la escuela y con este capitulo pues originalmente no lo escribi así y por lo tanto tuve que realizarle varias modificaciones a la hora de transcribirlo en la computadora. Espero que en los siguientes no suceda esto, también espero les guste este capitulo. Gracias por su comprensión. 


	8. Capitulo 8: Pepitos grillos, tareas y be...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS  
  
Capitulo 8: "Pepitos grillos, tareas y besos"  
  
-Adelante Harry, ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?-dijo Litzy mientras le indicaba un sillón para que se sentara, al instante el chico negó puesto que no le apetecía nada en absoluto.  
  
-Profesora: ¿Me gustaría saber que relación tiene con los profesores Lupin y Snape?-cuestiono Harry Malfoy ruborizado y avergonzado ya que sabia que estaba siendo muy entrometido, en algo que ciertamente no era de su incumbencia, al menos eso le habían dejado entre ver los dos hombres mencionados cada vez que se atrevía a cuestionar sobre el pasado.  
  
-¡No tienes de que avergonzarte, Harry! Querer saber es muy normal en especial cuando se trata de tus padres y no existen muchas personas que sepan al respecto algo de ellos, por lo que déjame decirte: Veras es difícil explicar el tipo de relación que tengo con ambos, empezare por decirte que no fui una chica tranquila al contrario era muy rebelde; me volví así tras las muertes de mi familia. ¿Sabes lo que es la Orden del Fénix?-pregunto la profesora mientras sacaba un pequeño álbum de un cofre de detalles plateados, el cual Harry no pudo observar muy bien pero que le llamo poderosamente la atención, por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que asentir.  
  
-¡Bien! Entonces no te sorprenderá el ver esto-dijo Litzy mostrando una fotografía al chico, que en verdad se sorprendió al verla por que en aquella foto-un numeroso grupo- se encontraba, en continuo movimiento, sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Severus, McGonogall, Dumblodore y muchos mas a los que no podía reconocer.  
  
-Todos ellos son miembros de la orden del fénix durante la batalla contra Voldemort hace ya casi 20 años. Recuerdas que antes mencione que había opciones pero que sin importar cual eligieras de una u otra forma se relacionaban entre si, pues bien esa foto es prueba de ello, probablemente reconozcas a muchos, tus padres, tus profesores y mas; al resto no creo, no totalmente. Ellos son Frank y Alicia Longobottom-señalando a una feliz pareja-Jean Thomas, Samantha Finnigan, Arabella Figg, Mundugus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, etc. ¡Ah, si! Esa pequeña que Sirius Black esta cargando soy yo, tenia 5 años cuando todo se empezaba a encrudecer por lo que no podían dejarme en casa, asistiendo a las reuniones, fue así como los conocí a todos y también supe como Severus previno a tus padres y a mi familia sobre los planes de Voldemort, pero no fue suficiente y perecieron, a partir de ese momento mi carácter se volvió mas rebelde y no mejore al venir al colegio, pues estaba resentida con todos ellos pues me di cuenta de que no era tan eficaces como proclamaban, así que las cosas no mejoraron entonces por el contrario sobretodo con Severus- que por muchos motivos en especial personales y que te contare según sea el momento, por hoy no- con quien no he podido llevar bien desde siempre y podrás darte cuenta que su opinión sobre mi no ha mejorado con el tiempo, con Remus es diferente, siempre me he llevado muy bien con el y con Black, quienes eran inseparables, así como con James; pero ya he hablado demasiado por esta ocasión , ya seguiremos hablando en otro momento y para que no tengas problemas, cuando vengas, anulare las contraseñas pues así como al director le gustan aquellas que hagan referencia a dulces, a mi me gustan las que se refieran a la mitología y de todo tipo por lo que tardarías en descifrarlas, por lo que ya no habrá contraseñas y así cuando quieras venir tu y tus amigos tendrán entrada libre ¿Te parece bien?-Harry asintió con una linda sonrisa en los labios- Perfecto! Entonces tienes mi permiso para venir cuando gustes y ahora márchate o tus amigos se empezaran a preocupar por ti, además de que debes hacer tus tareas y en cuanto a la fotografía puedes conservarla, estoy segura que a tus amigos y compañeros les gustaría verla-dijo Litzy despidiendo al chico quien agradeció tiernamente el regalo, que ciertamente causo un revuelo en la torre de los leones sobretodo en Neville que jamás había visto a sus padres tan felices.  
  
***************************************  
  
-Vaya, vaya pero si es Potter ¿Otra vez estas "cumpliendo" con tu deber?-dijo burlonamente Draco Potter al encontrarse aquella noche con el otro chico, en las escaleras mágicas.  
  
-¡Malfoy! Puedes quitar esa mueca burlona de mi rostro ya que me hace ver como tu-dijo Harry Malfoy imitando la expresión del joven en ese momento.  
  
-Pero que inventivo te has vuelto, Potter!-exclamo Draco Potter, mientras descendía las escaleras con rumbo a las mazmorras, molesto por las palabras del chico que aun conservaba aquella mueca burlona en el rostro que de inmediato se borro al ver desaparecer al rubio, encaminándose hacia la torre.  
  
-¿Por que siempre que nos vemos tenemos que pelear? Ya empieza a ser muy repetitivo y aburrido -pensaba con nostalgia Harry Malfoy, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.  
  
-No has pensado que quizás se debe a que es la única forma en que ambos se permiten hablarse; la verdad no haces mucho esfuerzo por cambiar las cosas, Harry-dijo repentinamente Angie*, que como buena conciencia había decidido molestar un poco al chico.  
  
-¡OH, no! ¿Tu, otra vez? ¿Que vienes a buscar? Por que si vienes a molestar ya te puedes ir yendo, Angie; no he tenido un buen día con esto de "ser" Malfoy, por lo que no estoy de humor para soportar una discusión con mi conciencia que en lugar de estar de mi lado mas parece estar del lado contrario-decía Harry interiormente.  
  
-Vaya que Malfoy tiene razón, te has vuelto muy inventivo Harry o debería decir: algo mas slytherin ¿Donde quedo el niño bueno que todo el mundo admira?-decía Angie molestando.  
  
-¡OH, vete al demonio Angie!-pensó Harry Malfoy mientras llegaba al cuadro de la dama gorda, quien le pidió la contraseña.  
  
-¡Durmiente grifo!-exclamo el chico entrando en la torre, donde de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, poniéndose su pijama en total oscuridad puesto que no era capaz de ver el cuerpo de Malfoy mientras se cambiaba, de solo imaginarlo le daban escalofríos y acostándose en su cama tardo algo de tiempo en poder conciliar el sueño, ya que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a cierto rubio y no comprendía el por que no podía hacerlo. Y algo muy similar sucedía con el rubio personaje...  
  
-¿Quien se cree que es ese, Potter? ¿Como se atrevió a burlarse de mí? No le golpee por no maltratar mi rostro pero esto no se quedara así, en cuanto recupere mi apariencia me encargare de que lo pague ¿Por que siempre es lo mismo, por que me desprecia, me rechaza?- se preguntaba Draco intentando conciliar el sueño, que no mas no llegaba.  
  
-Quizás se debe a que cada vez que lo ves tiendes a insultarlo y si no es a el, es a sus amigos, sabiendo lo mucho que los aprecia, no has considerado que para ser su amigo deberías tratar de no ser tan orgulloso y de no ofender a quienes el tanto aprecia-dijo una tranquila vocecita en la cabeza del joven.  
  
-¡Hola Demi**! Te estabas tardando en aparecer ¿Haz venido a darme un sermón?-dijo algo burlón Draco a su conciencia.  
  
-Sabes bien que no te doy sermones, ¡Te aconsejo! Ya que tu no hagas mucho caso de mis palabras es otro rollo; pero volviendo al tema de Harry ¿No has pensado que deberías ser mas amable y menos orgulloso en tu trato con el? quizás entonces podrían ser amigos, Draco-dijo Demi con calma.  
  
-¡Tal vez tengas razón, Demi! Pero es difícil cambiar de un momento a otro aunque no imposible. Y por cierto, ¿Desde cuando mi conciencia le dice Harry a Potter?-cuestiono divertido e irónico el rubio.  
  
-Desde que tu te mueres por decir su nombre, aun cuando lo niegues; se bien que te gustaría mucho decirlo en voz alta ¿Por que no lo haces? ¡Aquí solo estamos tu y yo, así que inténtalo, vamos!-aconsejo Demi esperando pacientemente a que el joven se decidiera hacerlo, lo cual hizo tras un momento de duda.  
  
-¡Harry, Dios Harry! ¿Como un nombre tan corto y sencillo puede significarme tanto? ¡HARRY!-susurro en voz alta Draco no entendiendo muy bien del por que se sintió reconfortado luego de pronunciar el nombre del chico al que ya no podía seguir viendo como enemigo pero tampoco como amigo, sino como...  
  
-¿Se siente bien decirlo, verdad Draco?-dio Demi notando la confusión del joven.  
  
-¡Si, se siente bien! "Ojala pudiéramos un día ser amigos...-se decía Draco quedándose dormido antes de terminar la ultima frase, que fue terminada en el silencio de la noche por otro chico en las alturas de una torre...  
  
-En lugar de continuar siendo enemigos"-susurro Harry a la noche mientras se quedaba dormido.  
  
Luego de aquel pesado día, entre clases, travesuras y miedos por el regreso de Voldemort, el tiempo corrió de prisa llegando así el miércoles 27 de octubre y entonces...  
  
  
  
-¡Muy bien la clase termino! 15 puntos para slytherin por su participación señor Malfoy-dijo Remus Lupin dando por terminada su clase de defensa, intentando no sonreír ante la mirada de reproche que Malfoy le lanzaba pues sabia que no seria buena idea y mas adelante pagaría por lo que había hecho especialmente cuando Severus Snape se enterase. Así que luego de eso se marcho junto con los alumnos al salón de estudios muggles ya que Litzy había solicitado su ayuda, así como la de los otros profesores, para la clase de aquel día.  
  
-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Por que traen esas caras, en especial tu Malfoy?-pregunto curiosa Litzy al ver llegar a sus alumnos ese día.  
  
-¡Eso no le importa, profesora!-replico el rubio mientras se despojaba de su capa, túnica y varita dejándolos en su casillero, hecho lo cual se sentó en su lugar, mirando molesto a Lupin que en ese momento entraba, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la profesora.  
  
-¡mmm, comprendo! ¿Maldición Veritas? ¿No fue excederse un poco con el joven Malfoy?-pregunto la chica a Lupin, que sonrió apenado solo un poco pero no respondió nada.  
  
-¿Y que le preguntaron señor Malfoy, fue muy personal?-indago la profesora curiosa.  
  
-No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia, Prof. Evans-dijo cortantemente Draco.  
  
-¡Si, fueron personales o de lo contrario no seria tan reacio hablar! Al menos dígame alguna muero de la curiosidad-insistió la chica.  
  
-Por que no mejor comenzamos la clase-dijo Pansy harta de la maestra y con ganas de insultarla pero se contenía por no perder puntos para su casa.  
  
-Por que no han llegado el resto de los profesores a quienes pedí su ayuda para la clase de hoy. Así que en lo que llegan ¿Por que no me cuentan? Harry ¿Tu lo harías, me dirías?-pregunto Litzy acercándose al chico y poniéndose en cuclillas, apoyo las manos sobre la paleta del mesa banco, colocando en sus ojos una mirada de cachorrito que ni el mismo Sirius Black era capaz de resistir***, por lo que el chico no tenia ninguna oportunidad.  
  
-Lo que sucede profesora, es que el Prof. Lupin hizo -como correctamente dijo- una demostración de la maldición Veritas, siendo Malfoy el elegido y fue muy impactante verle bajo esa maldición puesto que lo deja a uno totalmente expuesto, sin poder ocultar nada por mas que lo intentes y aun cuando las preguntas del Prof. Lupin fueron muy generales, si hubo...bueno...no se...-tartamudeaba Harry nervioso.  
  
-Si hubo al menos una pregunta de carácter personal y que probablemente tiene que ver contigo y tus amigos ¿cierto, Harry?-el chico asintió avergonzado- ¡Comprendo! Entre tu titubeo, la cara de Malfoy y conociendo a Remus me hago una idea del tipo de pregunta, por lo que no es necesario que digan mas, además de que ya han llegado los profesores por lo que es hora de comenzar con la clase-dijo Litzy sonriéndole con dulzura al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Harry, haciendo que se ruborizara pero a la vez observando de reojo a Malfoy notando con sorpresa la mirada de rabia que le dirigía, lo cual se le hizo extremadamente curioso.  
  
-Como recordaran en este tiempo hemos tratado diversos temas de carácter muggle, sobretodo el tema de la Sexualidad y también recordaran que uno de esos temas fue el de los besos, de besar en si ¿cierto?-todos asintieron-me da gusto que presten atención, eso lo hace mas fácil. Pues en base a lo visto, les dejare una tarea -que muchos consideraran terrible pero que tendrán que hacer si desean aprobar-que realizaran por parejas que serán las mismas que en pociones y antes de que empiecen las quejas, tome esa decisión por que por lo visto a Severus le han funcionado bastante bien tal como están y creo que pueden funcionarme a mi también. Volviendo al tema de la tarea la cual consistirá en besarse pues quiero saber que tanto han aprendido para lo cual deben poner en practica sus conocimientos y considerando futuros temas, besarse es lo mas inocuo para ustedes y para el resto. Luego de que se besen deberán hacer un reporte pero antes de decirles como lo quiero ¿Tienen alguna duda sobre la tarea?-pregunto Litzy tratando de no reírse de las caras de espanto de muchos de los alumnos pues era obvio que nos les gustaba en los mas mínimo tal tarea pues varias parejas eran del mismo sexo.  
  
-Sin intención de ofender, profesora pero ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que hay parejas pertenecientes al mismo sexo? ¿Como quiere que hagamos una tarea que consiste en besar a...? Usted me entiende-dijo abochornada Parvati.  
  
-¡Lo se, señorita Patil! Pero antes de que se revelen, creo que les explicare de a como va este trabajo. Es sencillo realmente, pongamos los ejemplos, yo soy sujeto "A" y sus profesores sujeto "B" - como con ustedes pues uno será A y otro B-yo como A tengo que besar a B y si recuerdan bien maneje varios tipos de besos, como este-dijo Litzy acercándose a un muy extrañado Remus Lupin, al cual beso suavemente en la mejilla quien sonrió por la caricia.  
  
-Como notaran no hubo ningún problema por besar de esta manera a Remus ¿verdad? Pero como estoy segura de que eso no les será suficiente, continuare con la demostración por que ni crean que con un beso tan simple se libraran, puesto que tendrán que besarse de A a B, de B a A y entre AB, es decir esta ultima modalidad será en los labios pudiendo elegir que tipo de beso quieren desde un simple roce hasta uno apasionado, así!-dijo Litzy acercándose a Severus, quien lucia indiferente a lo que sucedía, por lo que se sorprendió al notar los calidos labios de la chica contra los suyos propios que eran fríos; labios que besaban con ternura y suavidad infinita volviéndose poco a poco mas apasionados pudiendo sentir como la punta de una traviesa lengua comenzaba acariciar a sus labios, solicitando permiso para entrar en su interior, que definitivamente no concedió y no por negarse, sino por que estaba en verdad sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la chica que se entretenía degustando el sabor de sus labios que poco a poco se descongelaban pero antes de que hiciera algo mas que solo sentir, el beso termino tan pronto como empezó.  
  
-¿Lo ven? Se puede dar un beso apasionado y la otra persona no responder pues simplemente no interesa; ustedes podrán hacerlo sin complicaciones ya que no hay sentimientos involucrados de por medio ¿cierto?-sonrió Litzy pasando por un momento la punta de su lengua por sus labios que estaban un poco sensibles tras el beso con Severus.  
  
-Para usted es muy fácil de decir, después de todo ha besado a profesores, es decir hombres ¿Y que hay del hecho de tener que besar a alguien del mismo sexo?-dijo indignada Millicent Bulstrode  
  
-¡OH eso, Es tan sencillo como hacer esto!-dijo la profesora sin perder la compostura ni un instante, mientras besaba con ternura a la profesora Sinistra haciendo que muchos de los alumnos presentes se pusieran como semáforo****y que Remus Lupin se sonriera por las reacciones, mientras que Severus Snape...  
  
-¿Como puede comportarse así como si nada y por que continua besando a Sinistra? ¡Después de todo conmigo no duro tanto! ¿Acaso será que le atraen las mujeres? ¿Pero en que diablos estoy pensando? Si a mi no me importan sus gustos-pensaba el profesor de pociones sintiendo dentro de si una rabia que solo en dos ocasiones anteriores había sentido y ambas habían tenido que ver con Elizabeth y unos besos también.*****  
  
Pero antes de que hiciera algo verdaderamente estupido, Litzy termino con el beso que no fue tan largo como Severus pensaba que era por el contrario fue de los mas cortos, puesto que el que compartió con él fue muchísimo mas largo e intenso pero eso solo lo notaron los demás profesores y por supuesto los alumnos.  
  
-Como vieron es sencillo y no tiene importancia de quien se trate; y si he podido besar a la Prof. Sinistra, ustedes pueden cumplir con su tarea-dijo ella con una burlona sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Bueno ya demostró su punto besando a la profesora, pero no es lo mismo que tener que hacerlo con un chico-dijo Seamus cruzándose de brazos, observando a la profesora.  
  
-¡Tiene razón, Sr. Finnigan! Pero lamentablemente en eso no puedo ayudar y tampoco puedo pedirles a ellos que me ayuden; después de todo no se soportan y en lugar de demostración pudiera ser desastre. Si hubiese alguna manera estaría encantada de que lo viesen pero con Severus y Remus es imposible, por fuerza se necesita a otro hombre y los demás profesores están ocupados, así que mucho temo que no será...-  
  
-¡Yo podría ayudar con gusto, profesora!-interrumpió a la chica, una voz grave desde la puerta del salón. Voz que Litzy conocía muy bien y no solo por su tendencia arrastrar las palabras por lo que no se asombro de que al volverse hacia la puerta se encontrara con...  
  
-Lucius Malfoy! ¿Que hace aquí?-cuestiono Litzy mientras la sonrisa se le congelaba en el rostro y su voz adquiría un tono de hastió.  
  
-Venia a buscar a Severus, tengo algunos asuntos que atender con él y al no encontrarlo en el salón de pociones; y al toparme con el prof. Sinistra quien me informo que le encontraría aquí, y al parecer he llegado en el momento adecuado. Con gusto le ayudare con la demostración, profesora-dijo cínicamente Lucius con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro que se amplio aun mas al notar la molestia de la joven.  
  
-Pues...Gracias, que amable!-replico Litzy mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio y jugaba con un pedazo de tiza del pizarrón, observando de reojo como Malfoy padre se acercaba a Severus Snape, besándolo a continuación con una pasión mucho mayor a la suya pero sin el mas mínimo rastro de dulzura, pero no era eso lo que le estaba sentando mal sino que Severus devolvía el beso, quizás no con la misma pasión pero lo correspondía, lo cual le sentaba como un tiro a Elizabeth que en ese instante partía la tiza en dos, sin darse cuenta de que era atentamente observada por un par de ojos, unos verdes, otros grises y así...  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas: Nuevo capitulo, que espero también sea de su agrado. Y como se darán cuenta las cosas empiezan a complicarse aun mas que antes y de aquí para adelante los serán mas. Y con respecto a eso dentro del capitulo he ido dejando algunas que otras pistas, que son un tanto insignificantes pero que irán revelando detalles ¿Serán capaces de encontrarlas?  
  
*"Angie" es abreviatura de Ángela que proviene de Ángel y como pueden darse cuenta es una niña y un completa diabla ¿Verdad?  
  
**"Demi" es Demian, de Demonio y es un niño que es todo un ángel, e igual que sus protegidos ambas conciencias son por completo opuestas tanto en nombres como en caracteres.  
  
***Nadie resiste su mirada de cachorrito por que el mismo Sirius Black fue quien se la enseño y si a él no se le resisten menos a Elizabeth.  
  
****Ya que primero pasaron por el verde del asco que sintieron, luego al amarillo del susto que tuvieron al comprender que deberían hacerlo también y por ultimo al rojo de la vergüenza por aquel tierno beso.  
  
*****Mas adelante sabrán a que se refiere Severus, por el momento les dejo la duda. 


	9. Capitulo 9: Celos, Veritas y una rata

MUNDOS DISTINTOS  
  
Capitulo 9: Celos, Veritas y una rata.  
  
Siendo observada por unos ojos verdes y otros grises que veían la escena curiosos y no solo por el beso que Malfoy padre y Snape compartían sino también por las reacciones de la profesora que en ese instante "disparaba", es decir aventaba, los pedazos de tiza hacia la pareja, golpeando a cada uno con un pedazo en las mejillas correspondientes, quienes al sentir eso se separaron, rompiendo el beso.  
  
-¿Puede saberse que crees que haces, Elizabeth?-pregunto Severus retirando el pedazo de tiza de su mejilla, así como Lucius lo hacia.  
  
-¡Nada! ¿Qué habría de hacer? simplemente se me resbalo la tiza al jugar con ella, Sev; pero como ya terminaron con la demostración, yo terminare con la clase: que como pueden ver si ellos pueden hacerlo, ustedes también; por lo que a más tardar el sábado en la mañana deberán entregarme un pergamino donde escriban sobre la experiencia y las razones por las que eligieron tales besos y ni piensen que podrán engañarme puesto que los pergaminos que usarán están hechizados para que solo pongan la verdad, por lo que no pueden inventarse nada en absoluto; y en cuanto a por que hasta el sábado se debe a que el viernes próximo es mi cumpleaños por lo que estaré ocupada arreglando algunos detalles, así que no habrá clases ese día, por ultimo si están pensando en no realizar el reporte entonces tampoco irán a la salida a Hosmeade el domingo para conocer la nueva discoteca, pues la tarea será su pase para esa salida, lo cual fue aprobado por Dumblodore, así que no pueden salir sin tarea. Ahora: ¡Váyanse, faltan pocos minutos para la comida, cojan sus cosas y retirense!-exclamo molesta Litzy despidiendo a los alumnos que de inmediato obedecieron, abandonando el salón luego de recoger sus cosas, sin atreverse a cuestionar nada pues resultaba obvio que la profesora no estaba de ánimos para pregunta alguna.  
  
-Ya que esto termino, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu despacho y hablamos de lo que me trajo a Hogwarts, Severus?-dijo Lucius con un tono que resulto demasiado arrastrado a oídos de Litzy, pues era demasiado dulzón y desagradable y estaba segura que la "conversación" no sería sobre el colegio precisamente y eso no mejoraba en nada su carácter.  
  
-¡Con permiso Elizabeth, Lupin!-se despidió Severus, marchándose en compañía de Malfoy quien dirigió una sonrisa de desdén a la joven, como diciendo: ¡pobre estupida, nunca podrás tenerlo aun cuando mueras de las ganas!  
  
-¡IMBECIL, ARRASTRADO, MALDITO! ¿Pero como se atreve, quien se cree que es? ¡QUE RABIA!-grito furiosa Litzy mientras de un manotazo tiraba al suelo las cosas que había sobre el escritorio haciendo un berrinche terrible que solo Remus y un perro negro presenciaron.  
  
-¡Tranquilízate, Litzy! No deberías enojarte por todo esto; sabes bien como se las gastan Malfoy y Severus por lo que no deberías alterarte tanto, además de que se supone de que castigas a los alumnos por un mal vocabulario por lo que no es muy justo que te expreses de esta manera, por lo que ¡Calmate Lit!-dijo Remus calmadamente, recogiendo las cosas tiradas por la chica, colocándolas de nuevo en el escritorio.  
  
  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Remus! Se que debo tranquilizarme ¿Más como lo hago? Especialmente después de lo que vi, de lo que sentí ¿Cómo se atrevió Severus hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me restriega en la cara que no siente nada por mi y por el estupido de Malfoy si? Y a pesar de saberlo ¿Por qué no puedo de dejar de amarlo?-dijo la chica con un triste suspiro que desvaneció toda la rabia, dejando solo la tristeza y la resignación.  
  
-¡No se que decirte, Litzy! Diría que le olvidaras, que es pasajero o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera que te sintieras mejor pero no hay palabra alguna que lo hiciera, pues no es algo pasajero; después de todo llevas enamorada de Severus toda tu vida y eso es demasiado para ser pasajero. Desearía que él correspondiera a tus sentimientos pero sabes que es muy difícil que lo haga y no solo por que tenga o no una relación con Lucius Malfoy, sino por que le pesan los 16 años que hay entre ustedes y lo sabes bien-dijo Remus serenamente.  
  
-¡Cuanta razón tienes, Rem! Y no tengo por que actuar así, después de todo es Severus quien más pierde ¿Podrías prestarme un poco a Snuffles? Se me ha ocurrido una pequeña travesura para fastidiar a ese par y así me sentiré muchísimo mejor-dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras escribía rápidamente una nota en un pergamino, que enrollo y cerró con un lazo verde esmeralda.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer? Espero que no sea algo malo puesto que no me gustaría que Severus o Malfoy se desquiten con Snuffles-dijo Remus intrigado.  
  
-No te preocupes Remus, no es nada malo solo un pequeño recordatorio para ese par, que fastidiara más a Malfoy que a Severus y sin embargo molestara ambos y dudo mucho que cualquiera tome represalias contra el mensajero, es decir Snuffles, aunque por las dudas: estate preparado para cualquier reacción ya que no me gustaría que salieras lastimado, especialmente por que Remus no me lo perdonaría, ¡y ahora vete Snuffles! Llevale este pergamino a Severus pero te advierto que esta encantado para que solo lo lean los interesados, por nadie más por lo que trata de controlar tu curiosidad y no intentar leer su contenido, Padfoot-dijo Litzy burlonamente atando el pergamino al cuello del perro que junto con Remus lucia sorprendido por las palabras de la chica y tras unos segundos de confusión se retiro del lugar para cumplir con el encargo.  
  
-¿Por qué le llamaste Padfoot? Su nombre es Snuffles- dijo nervioso Remus.  
  
-¿Creías en verdad que podrían engañarme? Siento desilusionarte pero no ha sido así; para empezar nos conocemos desde que era una bebe, lo que significa que conocía y conozco que los merodeadores eran, son y serán animagos no registrados, además de que ¿Cuántas veces de pequeña jugué a treparme en los lomos de un perro negro y de un preciso ciervo así como de pasear con un lobo de dorados ojos en noches de luna llena? ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Por que yo no-dijo picaramente Litzy viendo los ojos dorados de su amigo.  
  
-¡No, no lo he olvidado, Litzy!-dijo Remus sonriendo con complicidad.  
  
-Remus antes de ir a comer, ya que de todas formas llegaremos tarde; tengo una curiosidad ¿Qué fue lo que preguntaste al joven Malfoy para que reaccionara así?-pregunto curiosa la chica.  
  
-¡Eso! Empezaba a pensar que no preguntarías. Sabes como funciona la maldición veritas ¿cierto?-la joven asintió-Entonces sabrás que no solo te causa una terrible sensación de dolor y vació que te expone públicamente, sino que para librarte de esa sensación es preciso que digas la verdad o de lo contrario aumenta la presión, lo cual es horrible. Pues la pregunta que hice a Malfoy fue: ¿Qué opinaba con respecto de Ron, Hermione y Harry, sus más conocidos enemigos?-dijo Remus con calma.  
  
-¿Solo eso? Es muy sencillo por lo que no entiendo el por que de sus expresiones en especial de Harry y Malfoy-dijo la chica confundida.  
  
-¡No fue la pregunta el problema, sino la respuesta! Tratare de decirte más o menos lo que Malfoy respondió: "Weasley es un perfecto idiota que se las da de un tipo genial solo por que cuenta con la amistad de Potter, quien es tan estupido como para no darse cuenta de que el Weasel solo esta junto a el por su fama y lo que pueda conseguir para su provecho. Gragner solo es una insufrible sabelotodo que cree saber siempre las respuestas correctas, lo cual no es cierto por que si realmente fuese tan inteligente como piensa se daría cuenta de que Potter...- Se lo que piensas, también me sorprendí, lo mismo que los alumnos, de su opinión sobretodo por que no dejaba de mencionar a Harry, pero déjame terminar...-dijo Remus al ver la expresión sorprendida de la joven que asintió-...esta con ella por que le tiene compasión ya que no hay nadie más que pueda aguantarla pues es verdaderamente insufrible y en cuanto a Potter...el es...¡No quiero decirlo!...USH...Lo diré pues duele...¡Es genial simplemente genial!...es un buen chico...buen amigo, responsable, se preocupa por las personas que aprecia, ha salido victorioso cada vez que se encuentra con el señor tenebroso, ¡Es un verdadero héroe! Además de ser un excelente jugador de quidditch, vuela maravillosamente como si perteneciera al cielo, además de ser muy... ¡Con mil demonios, es suficiente, deshaga esta maldición!" Obviamente tuve que hacerlo puesto que era muy visible que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra la maldición, intentando no revelar cosas de su interior, aun cuando no le funciono del todo y fue por eso que Harry y Malfoy tenían esas caras-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Quién habría pensado que Malfoy tiene en tan alta estima a Harry? Ahora entiendo por que venían así, debió ser un impacto descubrir que después de todo no se caen tan mal como creían; y es mejor que ya vayamos a comer o nos quedaremos sin hacerlo, además de que Snuffles ya debió de entregar el pergamino y no puedo perderme la cara de Severus y Malfoy-dijo Litzy con maldad mientras enlazaba una mano en el brazo de Remus.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le decías a Severus en el pergamino, puedo saberlo?-pregunto curioso Remus.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! No es nada grave, solo un breve recordatorio: sobre un joven dragón serpiente, quien no esta enterado de la relación medio extraña que un par de serpientes tienen, por lo que deberían de irse a comer sino desean ser descubiertos especialmente luego del beso compartido frente al dragón serpiente-dijo con cinismo Litzy sonriéndole a Remus.  
  
-Ahora entiendo por que mencionaste que a Malfoy no le haría gracia, sobretodo por que no le gusta que le recuerden que su hijo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucede entre el y su padrino-dijo Remus devolviendo la sonrisa a la chica mientras caminaban hacia el comedor al cual no tardaron en llegar, donde se percataron de ciertos detalles curiosos como por ejemplo: el hecho de que Snuffles no había de dejado de darles lata a Severus y Malfoy quienes lucían molestos, así mismo de que el rubio estaba sentado en el sitio que le correspondía a Litzy, a quien no le importo lo más mínimo especialmente por que se sentó junto a Harry y compañía pero antes de hacerlo se despidió de Remus con un ligero beso sobre su mejilla y al hacerlo dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia Severus y Malfoy notando satisfecha como el primero se veía enfurecido por ese beso; mientras que al segundo: "El pobre estupido eres tu, quizás no pueda tenerlo pero tampoco lo tienes tu, pues si así fuera ¿Por qué habría de lucir molesto por besar a otro que no es el? Por lo que esta guerra no ha terminado, ya que no lo tienes tu y no lo tengo yo, por lo que al final te ganare, Malfoy" decía la joven con la mirada puesta en el rubio que tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol para no lanzarle una maldición al estar en un lugar publico.  
  
Después de aquello y otro pesado día de clases, llego el 29 de octubre que había sido esperado por todos, con la excepción de los slytherins y McGonogall, ya que era el cumpleaños de la profesora Evans y por la noche de ese día habría una gran celebración que emocionaba a todos en el colegio, lo que se noto durante el desayuno pues aquella mañana Litzy recibió muchas lechuzas con breves notas de felicitación y promesas de entregarle sus obsequios mas tarde, debido a la joven no dejaba de sonreír, agradecida por todas aquellas muestras de afecto y cuando pensaba que no recibiría mas lechuzas, otra mas apareció, una que le resultaba vagamente familiar puesto que no conocía muchas lechuzas con un plumaje gris plateado que resplandecía con la iluminación del lugar y la chica estaba segura de que aquel animal no pertenecía a nadie de Hogwarts, por eso mismo se dio prisa en abrir el sobre que traía, consternadose y palideciendo notablemente al sacar solo un anillo de plata adornado con un pequeño circulo que representaba el ying-yang chino, lo cual extraño a Severus y Remus pero no solo por el anillo sino también por las reacciones de la joven que tras cojer la joya en su puño derecho, se levanto de su sitio y tomando su capa-que colgaba del respaldo de su silla-salio corriendo del gran comedor sin notar que, tras unos instantes de vacilación, Severus, Remus y Snuffles fueron detrás de ella, viendo cuando entro al bosque prohibido y tras unos cuantos metros y luego de girar el ying-yang se desvaneció en la nada...  
  
-¡Que demonios!- exclamo sorprendido Severus al ver aquello.  
  
-¿Un traslador? Debe tratarse de eso ¿Para que lo ocupa y a donde la llevara? Será mejor volver e informarle al director lo que ha sucedido-dijo Remus tan sorprendido y extrañado como sus compañeros.  
  
Así regresaron al interior del castillo, informando a Dumblodore lo sucedido, quien luego de oírlos intento por todos los medios a su alcance de localizar a Litzy sin éxito alguno concluyendo que en todo aquel asunto había una fuerte presencia de magia oscura que giraba alrededor de la chica causando una gran preocupación, por la seguridad de la joven, en los profesores. Debido a eso durante todo ese día se la pasaron en un estado de fuerte tensión hasta la hora de la comida cuando ella volvió...  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido, Elizabeth?-pregunto Dumblodore ansioso.  
  
-¿De nuevo Elizabeth? Creí que solo Severus me llamaría de ese modo, los demás-con la excepción de McGonogall-me dirían Litzy-dijo la joven con calma, caminando hacia la mesa central.  
  
-¡Tienes toda la razón, Litzy! Y di ¿Dónde has estado?-insistió Dumblodore con calma pero antes de que la joven respondiera…  
  
-¿Qué le ha sucedido Prof. Evans?-preguntaron escandalizadas Parvati y Lavander al entrever por la túnica medio desabrochada de la chica que esta tenia sobre el muslo izquierdo un tosco vendaje, cubierto de sangre seca.  
  
-¡mmm, esto! No es nada, solo un pequeño accidente por lo que no tienen por que hacer escándalo, chicas-dijo la profesora tranquilamente mientras seguía caminando hacia la mesa de los maestros, donde no tardo en ocupar su lugar, cerrando su túnica en rápido movimiento para que los demás no notaran la herida pero con el grito de las alumnas era ya demasiado tarde.  
  
-¿Qué te paso, por que estas herida, Litzy?-pregunto preocupado Remus.  
  
-¡He dicho que no tiene importancia, además no es ese sitio para hablar de sobre eso!- susurro Litzy en voz baja mientras empezaba a comer para no tener que hablar con sus vecinos, por lo que en un completo silencio –en la mesa de profesores- y tras algún tiempo después se dio por concluida la comida.  
  
-Les recuerdo jóvenes que esta noche tendremos la fiesta de cumpleaños de la profesora Evans, por lo que procuren estar puntales pues comenzara a las 8:00 PM-recomendó Dumblodore antes de que los alumnos se retiraran tras la comida.  
  
-Muy bien Elizabeth ¿Qué explicación darás por haber desaparecido toda la mañana y además regresar herida?-dijo secamente Severus mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto a los demás maestros.  
  
-¡OH Severus, me conmueve tanta preocupación! Si sigues asi voy a empezar a creer que eres humano y no una fría serpiente-sonrió irónica Litzy-Pero aquí no es buen lugar para hablar, seria mejor en el despacho del director-continuo la joven mientras se dirigía a la salida y de ahí al despacho de Dumblodore y una vez ahí…  
  
-¿Dónde has estado, por que desapareciste toda la mañana y como te hiciste esa herida?-preguntaron a la vez Remus y Sirius preocupados por la joven quien solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras se sentaba una silla.  
  
-El haber sido criada por James y Lilian, asi como la gran mayoría de ustedes no fue muy buena idea ya que tendemos a preocuparnos innecesariamente y no tienen por que hacerlo; puedo cuidarme yo solo aunque piensen lo contrario por esta herida que no tienen mucha importancia a pesar de ser un corte profundo, pues con un buen vendaje y algo de medimagia esta solucionado y antes de que quieran "asesinarme" creo que debo responder a sus preguntas: ¿el como? Eso fue obra de la asquerosa rata con la que me enfrente, auque esta solo pudo hacerme esto, en cambio yo la deje en tal estado que ni su madre la reconocería-dijo Litzy guardando silencio a propósito para darles tiempo de comprender la nueva información que les daba.  
  
-¿Asquerosa rata? ¿Acaso te refieres a Pettigrew?-dijo Sirius sorprendido.  
  
-¡Asi es! Jamás puede engañarte Sirius y por cierto ¿te gustaría verlo? Pero antes promete que no lo mataras ya que es la única forma de demostrar tu inocencia; ¡y aquí esta esa asquerosa rata!-exclamo Litzy mientras aparecía una pequeña jaula que contenía a una atemorizada rata que tembló mucho mas al ver a un rabioso Sirius que era a duras penas contenido por Remus que le sujetaba por un brazo, conteniéndolo…   
  
-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo le has atrapado?-cuestiono Dumblodore intrigado.  
  
-Tiene mucho que ver con la siguiente pregunta: ¿el donde? El anillo que recibí esta mañana fue enviado por un amigo muy querido por que tenía información sobre los más próximos planes de Voldemort, que nada tienen que ver con lo que informo Severus, y si se lo preguntan: ¡Si, mi amigo es un mortifago! De mi completa confianza y también pertenece al circulo mas cercano del Lord oscuro; el hecho es que mientras hablaba con mi amigo puede percatarme de la presencia de una rata, que con solo verla supe de quien se trataba, obviamente intento huir y entonces comenzó la pelea, debieron ver como intento defenderse-consiguiendo solo hacerme esta herida-pero fue inútil en especial por que ya no había nadie que la protegiera pues quienes lo hubieran hecho están: uno muerto, otro la odia a muerte y el ultimo le desprecia, y yo no soy una buena opción pues siempre la desprecie, lo malo es que con esa pelea se atrajo la atención de los demás mortifagos por lo cual tuve que lastimar a mi amigo y eso no me agrado mucho por eso mismo la pobre rata luce como luce y obviamente me refiero a ti Pettigrew, eres el primero en caer-como un día me lo prometí-y tras de ti caerán Lucius y Voldemort asi como aquellos que participaron en las muertes de James y Lilian-dijo Litzy con coraje, golpeando con su varita las costillas del animal por entre los barrotes de la jaula.  
  
Y así...  
  
Continuara...  
  
notas: Un nuevo capitulo. Como podran darse cuenta poco a poco se van revelando mas y mas detalles sobre Elizabeth quien como ya se han dado cuenta esta que derrapa por Severus, existiendo incluso una fuerte competencia entre ella y Lucius Malfoy por el maestro de pociones ¿Pero a donde conducira todo eso? Eso es algo que solo descubriran con los siguientes capitulos.  
  
Gracias por los reviews. 


	10. Capitulo 10: Fiesta de cumpleaños y beso...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS.  
  
Capitulo 10: Fiesta de cumpleaños y besos entregados.  
  
-¿Lo odias, no es asi?-pregunto Dumblodore al ver el comportamiento de la joven.  
  
-No tiene ni la menor idea; con tan solo nueve años aprendí a odiar a muchos, puesto que todo lo que amaba me fue a rebatado en un instante: mi familia, Sirius y Remus; no era justo que yo viviera sin James y sin Harry, metida en este colegio con usted, Severus y McGonogall, aprendí a odiar por no cumplir lo prometido, por decir que nada les pasaría a Harry, a James, mas sin embargo fueron incapaces de mantener su palabra siendo por eso que jamás me ha interesado estar dentro de la Orden del fénix puesto que quede muy decepcionada de la misma y de sus miembros-dijo Litzy seriamente mientras sacaba un pergamino de su túnica.  
  
-Sino crees en la Orden ¿Por qué nos muestras los planes de Voldemort?-pregunto curioso Dumblodore.  
  
-¡Albus tiene razón! Además de que ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un mortifago? Podria tratarse muy bien de una trampa-dijo Severus friamente.  
  
-¡Claro que no se trata de una trampa! Tom no me engañaría nunca puesto que ambos buscamos lo mismo, el fin de Voldemort, ya que también el Lord oscuro destruyo a su familia, es un sentimiento de venganza el que nos mueve a los dos por eso es que me ha informado de estos planes, ya que no desea que Harry corra peligro y por ende yo; le preocupa sinceramente lo que pudiese ocurrirme- a diferencia de otros que conozco-asi que veamos lo que vamos hacer con estos planes-dijo la chica desplegando el pergamino, poniendo al tanto de los mismos a todos los presentes, quienes tomaron las medidas adecuadas para evitar el éxito de aquellos planes que seria el día de Halloween.  
  
Luego de eso y algunas horas mas tarde, se realizo la tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños de la Prof. Evans para la cual el gran hall fue decorado y hechizado con varios motivos mitológicos combinándose asi diversas entidades míticas, como eran columnas griegas y romanas, arabescas árabes, pirámides egipcias, templos chinos y nórdicos, etc., que impresionaban a los concurrentes a la reunión...  
  
-¡Que extraño se ve el hall!-exclamo Ron sorprendido viendo desde la puerta el interior del lugar.  
  
-Pero hay que admitir que se ve hermoso y espectacular con tan diversos temas mitológicos-dijo Hermione encantada por lo que veía.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Mione! Pero mejor entremos y felicitemos a la Prof. Evans-dijo sonriendo Harry mientras entraba junto a sus amigos al gran hall pero al hacerlo...  
  
-¿Qué le sucedió a nuestra ropa?-pregunto Hermione, al notar como ahora los tres lucían ropas muy diferentes a las túnicas que llevan con anterioridad, percatándose de que todos en el salón también vestían de diferente manera a las tradicionales túnicas.  
  
-¿Qué puede significar este cambio?-cuestiono Ron observando su ropa, la cual era una especie de saco peludo sujeto a la cintura con un grueso cinto, un pantalón de lana y botas de piel amarradas con cintas entrecruzadas.  
  
-¡No lo se Ron!-respondió Hermione, por primera vez desconociendo la respuesta por el cambio, viendo que su ropa era una especie de túnica-vestido de color crema pálido, largo hasta los pies que estaban calzados con unas sandalias a juego con la ropa, además de llevar una especie de armadura sobre el pecho, brazaletes en ambos brazos y un casco en la cabeza, asi como un escudo y lanza-en miniatura- sobre el brazalete izquierdo y una pequeña figura alada en el derecho.   
  
En cambio Harry vestía a su vez un chaleco negro con pequeñísimas incrustaciones de plata en el frente, quedando descubierto buena parte de su torso y abdomen, apreciándose asi lo musculoso que estaba, llevaba también un pantalón negro de piel tan ajustado y ceñido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, moldeándosele un precioso y tentador trasero, viéndose mas apuesto que nunca antes.  
  
-¡Vaya Harry, luces genial!-exclamo Hermione impresionada por la apariencia del chico, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias, Mione! Tu también te ves divina-respondió un poco avergonzado Harry pues se sentía algo incomodo con aquellas ropas pues no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de admiración que le lanzaban por igual chicos y chicas de todas las casas.  
  
-¡Vaya contigo Harry! En verdad que no estas acostumbrado a que te admiren y eso que a James le encantaba atraer la atención de todo el mundo ¿verdad Remus?-dijo repentinamente Litzy acercándose junto con Severus, Remus y Sirius hasta donde estaba el trío dorado.  
  
-¡Asi es, Litzy!-respondió Remus que vestía una túnica de seda azul añil con un cinto negro en la cintura, un pantalón negro de algodón y botines negros de piel y un arpa sujeta del cinto.   
  
-¿Qué es todo esto? Ya que por lo que veo también están disfrazados-dijo Harry confundido al ver no solo a Remus, sino también a Severus, Sirius y la misma profesora llevaban diferentes ropas.  
  
Siendo, en el caso de, Severus un atuendo completamente negro desde la ropa hasta la especie de armadura y capa que llevaba puesto, que le hacían lucir bastante bien; Sirius por su parte llevaba un chaleco amarillo de algodón abierto, como el de Harry aunque menos que este, que mostraba su torso, unos pantalones cruzados por varias tiras de piel de color café y botas del mismo estilo y un par de brazaletes en los antebrazos que le hacían verse muy atractivo y en cuanto a Litzy, ella llevaba una túnica-vestido muy similar al de Hermione pero con algunas diferencias como eran el color ya que era de un azul muy claro, asi mismo caía a la altura de los hombros dejándolos descubiertos, llevaba también un tocado de flores silvestres entrelazadas en su corto cabello, un collar de margaritas, un cinturón de verdes helechos y zapatillas blancas con cintas entrecruzadas que subían hasta la mitad de sus piernas.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas que mencione que me gustaba mucho la mitología?-Harry asintió- Pues convencí al profesor Dumblodore de que permitiera celebrar mi cumpleaños con tal tema, además de encantar la puerta del hall para que al entrar las ropas de los invitados cambiaran por las de un ser mítico, es por eso que tu y tus amigos, asi como los demás, han cambiado de ropa, pero ya se darán cuenta conforme avance la fiesta y ahora vayan a divertirse-dijo Litzy sonriendo a los chicos.  
  
-Solo por curiosidad ¿Quién se supone que soy?-pregunto Harry extrañado.  
  
-¡Ares, el dios de la guerra, un dios oscuro!-respondió Litzy guiñándole un ojo al chico, mientras les hacia gestos de despedida, asi se marcharon, tras colocar sus obsequios en un mesa arreglada para tal propósito fueron en busca de comida y tras servirse de comer, buscaron donde sentarse pues al estar el comedor cambiado, no había sillas sino mas bien una infinidad de posibilidades; separándose en la búsqueda quedando asi Harry sentado junto a Draco Malfoy, puesto que fue el primer sitio desocupado que encontró, quien lucia un traje completamente blanco, exactamente igual al suyo excepto que los adornos eran dorados, no plateados y el pantalón y chaleco eran de seda, no de piel, quedando también su pecho descubierto.  
  
-¡Me sorprendes, Potter! ¿Cómo puedes sentarte sin romper esos pantalones tan ajustados? Que son bastante atrevidos y dudo mucho que sean tu estilo-dijo Draco burlón al ver al chico sentarse a su lado, recurriendo a la burla debido a que no había podido evitar que el corazón le latiera apurado al ver lo bien que se veía el chico.  
  
-¡No tengo la menor idea, Malfoy! Y por curiosidad, en ningún momento creas que te hago conversación, ¿Quién se supone que eres tu?-pregunto Harry intentando mostrarse indiferente, aun cuando por dentro se sentía impresionadísimo al ver lo apuesto y magnifico que lucia el otro joven con su atuendo que le hacia verse espectacular.  
  
-De acuerdo a la profesora Evans: soy Apolo dios de las bellas artes y hasta de la paz, un dios de luz; algo que considero bastante tonto pero que se le va hacer ¿Quién eres tu?-devolvió la pregunta Draco al ojiverde.  
  
-¡mmm, asi que Apolo! Es curioso ya que se supone que soy Ares, dios de la guerra, un dios oscuro-respondió Harry con calma, mientras comía su cena, ignorando al rubio, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil en especial por que no podía dejar de pensar que era una extraña coincidencia que incluso como seres mitológicos eran tan opuestos y tan parecidos como siempre lo habían sido.  
  
-Resulta curioso ver a Harry y a Malfoy juntos y sin insultos de por medio-comento Remus observando a los dos chicos, desde otro extremo del comedor junto a Litzy, Sirius y Severus.  
  
-¡Eso es cierto, Remus! Probablemente están intentando de asimilar sus aspectos por que ¿Cuándo verás a los chicos más guapos de gryffindor y slytherin con tales ropas? Ya que una cosa es que haya encantado la puerta para el cambio de imagen pero ha sido la magia quien eligió tales ropas para ellos y hay que admitir que ambos lucen fantásticos, aunque Harry luce mucho mas tentador que nunca con esa ropa, luciendo casi como un pecado y a muchos les gustaría ser pecador; en cambio Malfoy es mas como un sueño irreal, algo sagrado y purificante y la mayoría desearía ser purificado por tan bello sueño y lo mas extraño es que Harry tiene un aire de inocencia que Malfoy no posee resultando irónico que la magia vistiera al primero de pecado y al segundo de pureza-dijo Litzy observando a los dos jóvenes con atención.  
  
-¡Interesante observación, Litzy!-comento el Prof. Dumblodore acercándose a los profesores junto a la profesora McGonogall, quien no lucia muy feliz.  
  
-Profesora Evans puede saberse ¿Quién le concedió permiso para traer cervezas de mantequilla a esta ridícula fiesta?-pregunto imperiosa la profesora.  
  
-¡Dumblodore! Estuvo de acuerdo en que podía haber cervezas de mantequilla y Snuffles y Remus me ayudaron a traerlas desde Hosmeade, profesora y si me disculpan iré a dar una vuelta, después de todo es una fiesta-dijo la chica con tranquilidad mientras se daba media vuelta para regresar al bullicio del lugar, pero en el instante en que lo hizo...  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo escandalizada McGonogall al ver un tatuaje sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven que se había quedado paralizada ante la pregunta que pronto entendió al darse cuenta de que señalaba hacia su espalda.  
  
-¡OH genial!-pensó Litzy suspirando internamente.  
  
-¿Es un tatuaje, verdad Litzy?-pregunto curioso Sirius acercándose a la espalda de la chica para poder observar mejor el dibujo que se trataba de uno bastante elaborado ya que hacia arriba y hacia afuera estaba plasmada una luna en cuarto creciente de un blanco purísimo, resplandeciente y casi "como si volara" hacia ella, un halcón de negro y oscuro plumaje que llevaba en el pico una rosa y un girasol, asi como enredadas entre las plumas flores de jazmín y en el "viento" hojas de limón, olivo, hierbabuena, menta y pino, llegando todos a la conclusión de que era un bello tatuaje.  
  
-¡Si, es un tatuaje Sirius!-dijo Litzy como si nada, sin perder la tranquilidad.  
  
-Vaya, vaya jamás creí encontrar una manera tan sencilla de deshacerme de usted, profesora Evans y pensar que usted ha sido quien me la ha proporcionado, cuando en el ministerio se enteren que ha hecho magia oscura por un tatuaje es probable que le envíen a Azkaban ¡Que pena!-dijo Minerva con fingida tristeza que no convenció a nadie en absoluto.  
  
-Eso es algo que no tiene por que suceder Minerva, ya que podemos guardar el secreto pues posiblemente Litzy este arrepentida de haberse tatuado ¿no es cierto?-dijo Dumblodore con su penetrante mirada fija en la joven, que ni siquiera se inmuto ante eso.  
  
-¡En absoluto! Yo quería este tatuaje y aun más, tras el trabajo que me costo realizarlo puesto que no es muy sencillo, mas bien es bastante elaborado; por mi Fudge se puede enterar, tiene mi permiso para decírselo, Prof. McGonogall; estaré encantada de mostrarlo pero también coméntele al señor Weasley; se por sus hijos que le fascinan las cosas de origen muggle por lo que estoy segura que le encantaría mi tatuaje-dijo Litzy con ironía y cinismo mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con que a Arthur le encantaría?-pregunto Remus extrañado.  
  
-¡Pues eso! ¿Quien no encontraría fascinante un tatuaje MUGGLE? Y vaya que tuve problemas para localizar un lugar que pudiera hacer este diseño-dijo Litzy ampliando aun mas su sonrisa ante la cara de consternación de McGonogall.  
  
-¿Muggle? ¡Imposible!-exclamo McGonogall confusa.  
  
-¡Muggle, exactamente! Cree que soy estupida como para no saber que esta prohibido usar magia por un tatuaje, sobretodo por que se tiene que usar magia oscura pero ¿para que hacerlo? cuando los muggles tienen maneras dolorosas-no hay duda de eso-de hacerlo; por lo que estoy muy orgullosa del resultado en vista de todo el tiempo que tuve que pasar con el ruido del aparato tatuador, ya que este diseño tiene todo lo que deseaba-dijo Litzy  
  
-¡Maldita!-escupió rabiosa McGonogall mientras se marchaba de ahí, furiosa.  
  
-¿En verdad es muggle o solo lo dijiste por molestar a Minerva?-pregunto Dumblodore curioso.  
  
-Tiene mi palabra de que es muggle. No soy tan tonta como para no saber que la magia oscura esta prohibida, asi solo se trate de un tatuaje y ya que estos no están prohibidos si son muggles...pues ya vio el resultado. Ahora seguiré disfrutando de mi fiesta sobretodo ahora que ya fastidie aun mas a McGonogall y si se lo están preguntando solo diré que hacerme este tatuaje fue por que es una manera de representar a toda mi familia-dijo Litzy reintegrándose a la fiesta, de la cual disfruto como nunca antes, bailando con los presentes incluidos Severus y Malfoy aunque no lo hicieron con muchas ganas.  
  
Y tras algunas horas mas, la fiesta concluyo, retirándose todos a sus respectivas casas donde no tardaron en dormir pero en algunos casos se cumplía con su deber...  
  
-Parece que todos están ya en sus casas ¡Que bueno! Entonces es mejor que también vaya a descansar; en verdad estoy agotado tras esta fiesta, que estuvo muy divertida a pesar de que algunos se pasaron de tragos con la cerveza de mantequilla algo que jamás hubiera creído posible pero Crabbe y Goyle son prueba de que uno si puede emborracharse con ella-pensaba divertido Harry sonriendo al recordar el ridículo de aquel par de chicos durante la fiesta y tan ensimismado iba en sus recuerdos que no se percato de que había alguien bloqueándole el camino hasta que choco de frente contra esa persona que resulto ser...  
  
-Zabini! ¿Qué hace fuera de su casa a estas horas? Es mejor que regrese a su habitación o tendré que darle una detención por vagabundear a deshoras-dijo seriamente Harry al ver con quien había chocado, separándose del otro chico.  
  
-¡mmm, pero si es Potter, el delicioso y exquisito Potter!-susurro Zabini de forma sensual mientras se acercaba al chico quien lucia confundido por las palabras del slytherin y debido a eso no reacciono cuando el mismo lo empujo contra la pared del pasillo, atrapándolo entre ella y su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, Zabini? ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!-exclamo indignado Harry haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre del otro, especialmente al darse cuenta de que su aliento olía a licor, resultándole obvio que Goyle y Crabbe no habían sido los únicos en pasarse de tragos.  
  
-¡Quieto, estupido gryffindor! Deja de estarte moviendo como si tuvieras comezón, no te haré nada malo-por el momento- solo quiero besarte y quizás luego te haga mío ¡Ahora quieto!-exclamo Zabini aplicando mayor fuerza a su agarre intentando inmovilizar al ojiverde que estaba pálido tras oír las palabras del slytherin.  
  
-¡Suéltame Zabini, suéltame!-decía desesperado Harry renovando frenéticamente sus esfuerzos por liberarse consiguiendo solo hacerse daño pues el agarre del otro era muy fuerte.  
  
-¡Estupido e idiota gryffindor, Inmovilus!-exclamo Blaise lanzando un hechizo inmovilizador sobre Harry, que no dejaba de gritar que le soltara pero fue bruscamente silenciado por unos labios que se presionaron con fuerza y brutalidad sobre los suyos provocándole un agudo dolor en especial cuando se negó a permitirle paso a una lengua extraña al interior de su boca.  
  
-¡Tenias que ser gryffindor, Potter! Obstinado como solo ellos saben serlo, pero no me importa,, ya que eso lo hace aun mas interesante ¿no lo crees asi?-dijo Blaise sensualmente tras liberar los lastimados labios del chicos, para a continuación bajar con sensuales besos por el cuello del ojiverde, mientras sus manos exploraban por entre el pijama, el cuerpo del mismo.  
  
-¡DEJAME EN PAZ ZABINI, SUELTAME!-gritaba desesperado Harry, sintiéndose impotente por no poder detener aquel idiota que empezaba a tomarse demasiadas libertades con su cuerpo, desabrochando los botones de su pijama pero antes de que avanzara mas...  
  
-¡Repulsor!-exclamo la voz de Draco, que venia de hacer su ronda y había sido atraído por los gritos del chico gryffindor y al encontrarse con aquella escena, una rabia lo invadió y por eso ataco a Zabini, estrellándolo contra una pared haciéndolo perder la conciencia, mientras Harry palidecía ante esto, no sabiendo que pensar ante el hecho de que Malfoy lo había rescatado.  
  
-¡Finite incantatem!-murmuro Draco señalando a Harry, liberándolo de la inmovilización, quien al sentirse libre se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta caer al suelo totalmente anonadado por lo sucedido.  
  
-¿Estas bien, Potter?-pregunto Draco suavemente acercándose al chico, tras comprobar que Blaise estuviera bien aunque inconsciente.  
  
-¿Por qué?-fue todo lo que Harry dijo al ver acercarse al rubio quien lucia confundido por la pregunta del moreno.  
  
-¡No lo se, Potter! No se por que Blaise se ha comportado de esta forma, tal vez se debe a que le resultas atrayente; quizás no te has dado cuenta pero eres un chico muy guapo y con el atuendo que has usado esta noche todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que eres, chico-dijo Draco con suavidad ofreciendo su mano al otro para ayudarlo a levantarse, sorprendiéndose al ver como Harry la tomaba, entrelazando los dedos y no solo eso, sino que antes de soltarle dio un gentil beso en el dorso de la misma.  
  
-¡POTTER!-exclamo Draco al sentir los labios del chico en su mano.  
  
-¡No me refería a eso, Malfoy! Suelo no prestar atención a muchas cosas pero esta noche no me paso desapercibido que chicas y chicos por igual, no dejaron de observarme durante toda la fiesta; cuando pregunte ¿Por qué? Me refería a ti ¿Por qué me ayudaste en contra de Zabini?-dijo Harry sin miedo, solo con ternura en la voz.  
  
-Por que contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no me gustan las injusticias ni que se aprovechen de quien no puede defenderse-respondió Draco perdido en la tierna mirada del ojiverde asi como su aroma a hierbabuena, por lo que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia beso con suavidad la mejilla del moreno.  
  
-¡MALFOY!-susurro Harry al sentir la suave caricia del rubio, sonrojándose sin poderlo evitar.  
  
-¿Te he ofendido, Potter?-pregunto Draco viendo a los ojos del chico, lo que no le resultaba difícil pues se llevaban pocos centímetros de diferencia, dándose cuenta de que en los ojos de Harry había sorpresa, confusión pero no ofensa, ni siquiera molestia como cabria esperar.  
  
-¡No, No lo has hecho, Malfoy! Pero me gustaría que...-dijo Harry perdido en el aroma del rubio, ese aroma a suave menta inglesa asi como en el brillo exquisito de esos ojos de plata, pasando sin darse cuenta la punta de su lengua por encima de sus labios atrayendo la mirada del joven hacia estos.  
  
-¡Comprendo Potter!-susurro Draco antes de tomar los labios del chico con un suave y exquisito beso sin lastimarlo mas por el contrario parecía que quería curar el daño causado por Zabini, para lo cual paso con gentileza la punta de su lengua solo por encima, probando el sabor de aquellos tiernos labios sin intentar entrar al interior de esa boca, por lo que se sorprendió cuando la misma se abrió permitiéndole paso, deleitándose con la calidez y sabor a hierbabuena de la misma, al mismo tiempo que el chico exploraba por su cuenta su interior, mezclándose la menta y hierbabuena en ese suave, exquisito y apasionado beso.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la autora: Otro capitulo arriba que espero les agrade como los anteriores, háganme saber sus comentarios en sus reviews, son mi pago.   
  
En cuanto a los disfraces son asi:   
  
Ron es un vikingo, Hermione es la diosa Athena, Remus es Orfeo, Sirius es Hércules, Severus es Hades, Litzy es Persefone, Dumblodore es Merlín y McGonogall es Hera. Creo que esas son algunas de las dudas que pueden tener, si surgen mas háganmelas saber en sus comentarios y como anteriormente dije sigo dejando pistas. 


	11. Capitulo 11: Pergaminos, Peleas, Legirem...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 11: Pergaminos, Peleas, Legiremens.  
  
-¡Debo irme, Malfoy! Estoy cansado-susurro Harry al concluir el beso con el otro joven, con la mirada baja ligeramente ruborizado.  
  
-¡Lo se Potter! También estoy agotado-respondió Draco conteniendo un suspiro, ya que no deseaba dejarle saber al chico lo mucho que le había afectado aquel beso, sin saber que Harry sentía confundido también ante lo sucedido.  
  
Luego de eso ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, donde tardaron en dormir, debido a lo cual hicieron el reporte que Litzy les había pedido como tarea y mientras los redactaban, ambos se dieron cuenta, de que ciertamente se habían besado pero contrario a lo esperado, no lo habían hecho por cumplir con una tarea sino por que lo deseaban, ansiaban conocer el sabor de aquellos labios por lo que con toda esa mezcla de emociones hicieron sus reportes, que entregaron al día siguiente durante el desayuno que había sido pospuesto algunas horas, en deferencia a la fiesta pasada.  
  
-Profesora Evans, aquí tienen los reportes que encargo-dijeron a la vez Draco y Harry acercándose a la mesa central, extendiendo a la maestra sus pergaminos correspondientes.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias Harry, señor Malfoy! Ahora ya podrán ir a la discoteca en Hosmeade; ahora vayan a desayunar-dijo Litzy mientras tomaba los pergaminos, sonriéndoles a los chicos quienes se retiraron sin mirarse ni una vez, a sus respectivas mesas.  
  
-Harry ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-pregunto curioso Ron, una vez que el chico se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Nada en especial Ron, solo he entregado el reporte que nos pido la profesora Evans para ir a Hosmeade-dijo Harry comiendo de su cereal con calma.  
  
-Eso significa que has besado a Malfoy ¿COMO PUDISTE?-dijo escandalizado Ron alzando la voz, dándose cuenta de que todos lo veían algo extraño mientras Harry y Hermione sacudían las cabezas queriendo silenciar a su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-Por que para empezar tenia que cumplir con la tarea, además de que quiero ir a la discoteca; asi que no fue tan malo solo tuve que cerrar los ojos y hacer gala de ese valor gryffindor que todo el mundo menciona-dijo el ojiverde en voz baja, viendo medio enojado a su mejor amigo.  
  
-¡Bien Hecho, Harry! Cumplir con la tarea es siempre lo mas correcto aunque eso signifique hacer algo tan desagradable como besar a Malfoy; imagino que fue muy malo ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione curiosa también en voz baja viendo con cariño al moreno.  
  
-¡Horrible! No tienes ni idea de cuanto Herm-respondió Harry con una ligera sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro, enfrascándose en su comida puesto que no deseaba continuar con ese tema, lo cual sus amigos comprendieron pues se daban cuenta de que la experiencia debió ser muy traumática para el chico.  
  
-¡Lo siento tanto Ron, Hermione! Lamento no poder decirles todo pero como explicar que al besarlo no estaba pensando en la tarea por el contrario fue algo fuera de contexto y lo que es aun mas extraño es que desearía volver a repetir tal experiencia, jamás había sentido un beso y una calidez como la que sentí con Malfoy, haciéndome querer volver a besarlo-pensaba Harry perdido en el recuerdo de la noche pasada.  
  
-¡Vaya que se ve muy apuesto esta mañana, Potter! Pero que estoy pensando ¿Cómo puede ser que con un solo beso ansié aun más esos labios tan exquisitos? Si ya antes me parecía atractivo, hoy se ha vuelto mucho mas, solo que no se ¿Qué?-pensaba Draco observando de reojo al gryffindor que en ese instante alzaba la vista, cruzándose por un momento las esmeraldas y los plateados, reflejando ansiedad y algo que no alcanzaron a definir pues rápidamente apartaron la vista, lo cual paso desapercibido para todos excepto para Litzy.  
  
-Vaya, vaya esto si que esta raro; ahora tengo curiosidad por leer sus tareas-pensaba la chica levantándose de su lugar para a continuación retirarse al salón de estudios muggles, siendo-casi al momento-seguida por Severus, Remus y Snuffles quienes decidieron averiguar que pasaba y en el salón...  
  
"¿Cómo poner en palabras lo sucedido con Malfoy? No se bien por que me ha ayudado contra Zabini, según el ha sido por que no soporta las injusticias y la verdad no importan sus motivos, lo que realmente interesa son sus acciones y las mías propias; cuando Malfoy me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar no pude rechazarlo ya que sentí tal agradecimiento que fue por eso que bese el dorso de su mano pues era la única manera de poder expresar las gracias; mas lo que vino después fue completamente inesperado ya que sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla despertó en mi un sentimiento de deseo como nunca antes había experimentado por lo cual acepte gustoso cuando sus labios tomaron los míos; jamás creí que disfrutaría tanto con ese beso y haría lo que fuera por repetir la experiencia nuevamente"  
  
-No hay duda de que fueron tres besos aunque esperaba más de Harry-pensaba Litzy luego de leer el pergamino del chico.  
  
-Ahora sigamos con el de Malfoy seguramente será aun mas corto, además ¿Qué querrá decir Harry con lo de Zabini? Mas tarde lo averiguare-se decía la chica desenrollando el pergamino de Malfoy el cual decía...  
  
"¡Lo bese, Por Dios lo he besado! He sucumbido a la tentación que significan para mí los dulces labios de Harry Potter y probar esa exquisita fruta-que resulta prohibida por tantas cosas- ha sido lo más maravilloso que he hecho. ¡Lo odie, deteste a Blaise por atreverse a besarlo a la fuerza! Además sino hubiese llegado-atraído por los gritos de ese hermoso gryffindor-posiblemente lo hubiese tomado, por eso no puede evitar enfrentar a Blaise, me dio tanta rabia al ver aquello, no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo eso por lo que le deje inconsciente; dándome un vuelco el corazón al ver la expresión anonadada de Potter por eso mismo le he ayudado a levantarse y cuando el ha besado mi mano fue como si un rayo me atravesara todo el cuerpo y al ver la tierna mirada que junto a su dulce aroma he sentido la necesidad de tenerlo mas, mucho mas cerca, besando por esa necesidad su mejilla, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel, pareciéndome adorable al ver como enrojecía tras mi caricia pero tuve miedo de pensar que puede ofenderlo-¿Te he ofendido, Potter?-No pude evitar preguntar agradeciendo en mi interior su calida respuesta-¡No, no lo has hecho Malfoy! Pero me gustaría que...-interrumpiéndose por pasar la punta de su rosada lengua por sus labios, lo cual atrajo mi atención hacia los mismos, encontrándome al momento besando esos tiernos labios, en un beso tiernísimo y suave sin querer causar mas daño al provocado por Blaise, por el contrario queriendo sanarlos al pasar mi propia lengua por encima de ellos, probando y saboreando su sabor, sin querer avanzar mas solo conocerlo en la superficie; sorprendiéndome cuando me permitió paso a su interior; jamás creí que su sabor a hierbabuena y mi sabor a menta al estar juntos fueran tan deliciosos y tan adictivos, por que lo que mas deseo es volver a probar esos labios exquisitos, sentir el calor de ese cuerpo junto al mío pero se bien que es solo un sueño imposible que deberé conformarme con lo poco que he conseguido.  
  
¿Pero como puede uno evitar que este sentir aparezca? ¿Por qué ya no puedo verlo mas como un enemigo? ¿Por qué lo que mas ansió es...es poder...amarlo? ¿Será que empiezo a enamorarme de Harry Potter? ¡Es absurdo! Mas sin embargo es la persona que mas me importa e interesa fuera de mis padres y de Severus; y con este primer-y quizás único-beso lo he sentido mas mío de que jamás he sentido a nadie, por eso mismo me atrevo hacer una promesa, aun cuando nunca pueda decírsela a ese tonto gryffindor que ignora que se esta metiendo en mi corazón y seria capaz de hacer lo que fuese por seguir viendo el brillo maravilloso de sus ojos esmeraldas.  
  
"Nada ni nadie puede separarnos hasta morir te seguiré amando; lo prometo.   
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
-¡Ay, Dios jamás pensé que fuera esto posible! Draco Malfoy se esta enamorando de Harry; nunca creí que esto de los besos fuese a causar tantos problemas, tantos enredos, pero sobretodo tanto daño, especialmente a Mal...A Draco quien seria capaz de hacer lo que fuera por que Harry este bien ¿Seria capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort o a su padre solo por que Harry este bien y a salvo? Eso es algo que tendré que averiguar por que quizás con ese amor se pueda evitar el cruel destino de mi dulce niño mago. Pero ¿Qué diablos voy hacer con el hecho de que Thomas se esta enamorando de Gragner, cuando ha ella le gusta Harry, imaginando que era el a quien besaba en lugar de a Thomas, o con el hecho de que a Bulstrode le ha gustado la srita. Patil, o que Goyle muere por Parkinson y por lo mismo odio que Crabbe fuese la pareja de la chica? ¡Dios, no más bien Demonios! Con todas estas relaciones tormentosas voy a volverme loca ¿Qué rayos voy hacer?-pensaba apesumbrada la profesora, luego de enrollar los pergaminos de los chicos, suspirando resignadamente.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Litzy? Luces preocupada-dijo Remus desde la puerta haciendo volver la cabeza a la chica, quien se dio cuenta de que en el umbral se encontraban tres de las personas que en ese momento no deseaba ver en absoluto pues era obvio que dos de ellas no venían como visita social.  
  
-¡Estoy bien Remus! Solo un poco cansada por la fiesta de ayer; no estoy acostumbrada a los desvelos-dijo Litzy poniendo una expresión relajada en el rostro, como si no pasara nada en verdad.  
  
-¿Y que les trae por aquí?-cuestiono ella al darse cuenta de que no tenían prisa ni de hablar, ni de irse tampoco.  
  
-¡Algo muy sencillo Elizabeth, hemos notado que Draco y Potter te entregaron sus reportes, lo que significa que tuvieron que besarse, por lo cual deseamos saber que clases de traumas tendremos que resolver, gracias a tus ridículas ideas!-respondió fríamente Severus acercándose al escritorio de la chica con paso firme.  
  
-No me digan que por fin empiezan a preocuparse por ellos, solo por ser sus padrinos, ¿desde cuando son tan responsables? ¡No me hagas reír, Severus! Y de una vez les digo que no conseguirán nada de mi, les dije a los alumnos que solo yo sabría los pensamientos plasmados en sus reportes y cumpliré mi promesa aun cuando deba hacer esto: ¡Incendia!-exclamo Litzy señalando con su varita los pergaminos de Draco y Harry, que rápidamente se consumieron reduciéndose a cenizas, excepto por un pequeño trozo que la joven salvo antes de que desapareciera entre las llamas.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves, Elizabeth?-dijo indignado Severus viendo fijamente a la chica.  
  
-¡Hice una promesa y la he cumplido! Asi que no te pongas a dar de gritos inútilmente pues sabes bien que por mas que lo hagas, no te haré caso por lo que mejor ni lo intentes; por otro lado sino quiero decir nada, no conseguirán que lo haga y lo saben; pero cambiando de tema ¿Cuál es la contraseña de la casa de slytherin, Severus?-pregunto Litzy con voz fuerte y firme pero no elevada.  
  
-¿Para que quieres la contraseña? Piensas que te la daré asi como si nada-dijo molesto Severus viendo como la chica se levantaba de su lugar también molesta.  
  
-¡No es cuestión de que quieras o no, Severus! ¡Quiero la contraseña y la obtendré como sea, asi que dámela! ¡Sabes bien que siempre consigo lo que me propongo, por lo que no te pongas en ese plan y dila!-exclamo Litzy con voz mas fuerte, casi en un grito, empezando a perder la paciencia.  
  
-¡No te la diré!-respondió Severus elevando la voz molesto.  
  
-¡Eres terco como pocos! Quiero la contraseña por que necesito hablar con Malfoy, de algo particular y para que se sienta cómodo debe ser en su terreno, asi que ya sabes para que la quiero. ¡DIMELA! No me hagas usar Veritas, si me obligas a usarla, no será solo la contraseña lo que te saque, averiguare mas cosas; ASI QUE DILO POR LAS BUENAS O TE LANZARE VERITAS, SEVERUS!-grito Litzy exasperada por la necia actitud de aquel testarudo hombre.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves amenazarme? Además si usas una maldición prohibida, iras a Azkaban pues solo alguien autorizado puede usarla con libertad; por lo que sino temes ir a prisión LANZAMELA!-reto furioso Severus perdiendo la serenidad.  
  
-¡Eres un estupido, Severus! De plano cada vez deseas parecerte mas a McGonogall, después de todo son un par de idiotas necios; ¿Crees que no se las reglas? Puede ser que en muchas ocasiones las haya omitido o violado pero las conozco y se perfectamente cuales te pueden llevar a prisión y solo para que lo sepas: Hace 4 años que me convertí en auror! ¿Crees que necesito mayor autorización? Al cumplir 18-mas por aburrimiento, lo admito-estudie esa rama de la magia, graduándome con altos honores al cumplir 20, ¿Cómo sino crees que Pettigrew no pudo conmigo? Por lo que si deseo lanzarte una maldición puedo hacerlo, ¡ASI QUE HABLA!-grito Litzy enfrentándose al hombre mientras se acercaba a el.  
  
-¿Auror? ¡Imposible! No habido nombramientos por parte del ministerio en este tiempo de ningún auror-dijo Severus asombrado de las palabras de la joven.  
  
-Por supuesto que no habido aquí en Inglaterra, pero no dije que fuese donde me gradué; realice mis estudios en Salem, concretamente en IMAS o sea el Instituto Mágico Americano de Salem, algo que no tenias por que saber hasta ahora solo Dumblodore lo sabia-es demasiado me-tome-en-todo , para ocultarle algo asi-no tenían por que saberlo ustedes. DIME LA CONTRASEÑA, SEVERUS!-grito Litzy levantando el rostro desafiante para poder enfrentar al hombre que era mucho mas alto que ella, sacándole bastante altura.  
  
-¡Maldita cría respondona! Siempre quieres hacer tu voluntad, desde que eras un bebe empezaste a dar problemas; no te parece en nada a ella ¡A TU HERMANA!-grito Severus sujetándola de los brazos, en un firme y fuerte agarre, lastimándola por la rabia que sentía.  
  
-Severus, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo sorprendido Dumblodore quien junto con McGonogall entraba en ese instante al salón ya que habían sido atraídos por los gritos que ambos profesores se daban, asombrados por la escena de verlos pelear furiosamente.  
  
-¡Lo lamento, Albus!-se disculpo Severus soltando a la chica quien lucia una expresión hermética pues no era posible interpretarla de ninguna forma, no sabiendo que pensaba o sentía en esos momentos.  
  
-No creo que sea a mi a quien debas pedir disculpas; deberías dárselas a Litzy que por lo que vi fue a ella a la que has lastimado ¿Por cierto a que han venido tantos gritos?-pregunto curioso Dumblodore mientras un brillo cruzaba su mirada azul.  
  
-Todo empezó por que Snape se ha negado a decirme la contraseña de Slytherin, asi como yo me negué a comentar las tareas que entregaron Harry y Malfoy, profesor Dumblodore-dijo Litzy manteniendo su hermetismo.  
  
-¡Comprendo! Pero si lo que deseabas era la contraseña pudiste pedírmela; la contraseña es: Dragonis bornis!-respondió Albus con calma.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias, profesor! Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro-respondió Litzy saliendo del salón, sin ver en ningún momento a Severus, quien se sintió herido por la fría actitud que desplegaba la joven, sin pasarle desapercibido el detalle del uso de su apellido en vez de su nombre y el oírlo le hizo mal.  
  
-Sabes Severus seria conveniente que te disculparas con Litzy, fue muy poco amable de tu parte compararla con Lily especialmente cuando sabes lo que ella siente por ti, aun cuando tu prefieras a Malfoy o Lily-dijo Remus con calma, viendo al otro hombre seriamente.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No dije ninguna mentira, en realidad no se parecen en nada y solo sabe dar problemas-replico Severus a la defensiva mientras abandonaba el lugar, dejando atrás a Remus y su perro que le gruñía con desagrado.  
  
-¡Me das pena, Severus! No sabes cuanto, quizás no se parecen en nada pero es eso lo que hace a ambas tan especiales y es por esas diferencias que Litzy te ama, en cambio Lily solo pudo verte como a un amigo-murmuro suavemente Remus al verlo salir, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.  
  
-¡Rem, Moony! No entristezcas por ese pelo grasiento de Snivellus sabes bien que es un necio, que jamás a querido aceptar que Litzy lo ama y que el a su manera, también lo hace; sino nada mas hizo falta verlos asi: discutiendo con ganas para darme cuenta de eso, me recordaron tanto a James y Lily cuando peleaban y también por tonterías ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Sirius acercándose a su amigo y compañero tras comprobar que nadie lo veía dejar de ser Snuffles, por que aun cuando ya estaba en proceso de ser liberado aun no lo era completamente.  
  
-¡Tienes toda la razón, Padfoot! Además Severus siempre ha tenido una cierta debilidad por Litzy, aunque trate de negarlo y ocultarlo ¿Quién sabe quizás al final Elizabeth consiga que le haga caso?-respondió Remus volviéndose entre los brazos de Sirius para de inmediato besarlo suavemente en los labios, haciendo sonreír a su pareja.  
  
-¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que extrañe tus labios y besos, mi Remus! Estoy seguro que Elizabeth y Severus encontraran su camino, como nosotros lo hemos reencontrado, mi amor-susurro Sirius dulcemente correspondiendo con ternura y amor al delicado y apasionado beso de su compañero, que una vez concluido, regresaron a sus actividades saliendo poco tiempo después del salón de estudios muggles.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo, concretamente en la casa de slytherin, una figura invisible entraba en silencio a la sala común, la cual dejo atrás para dirigirse a las habitaciones de los varones, encontrando, tras dar varias vueltas equivocadas-pues aquel lugar era un verdadero laberinto-dio con la habitación que tanto buscaba y susurrando la palabra "soledad", aquella figura tuvo acceso total al interior de la misma.  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Hable!-exigió imperiosamente Draco, tras oír como la puerta de su habitación se abría y cerraba en un instante.  
  
-¿Acaso te asustan los fantasmas, Malfoy?-susurro con suavidad Litzy despojándose de la capa de invisibilidad que la cubría, dirigiéndose hacia el joven sentándose frente a este, quien lucia extrañado ante la presencia de la profesora pero al momento tomo una actitud de indiferencia y superioridad.  
  
-¡Veo que eres muy hábil para encubrir tus expresiones! Imagino que lo has aprendido de tu padre ¿Pero no te resulta aburrido o molesto el tener que ocultarte siempre tras una mascara? Aunque no es eso lo que me ha traído aquí, sino un asunto mas particular y personal ¿Te importaría que coloque un hechizo silenciador y otro de cierre?-pregunto Litzy agitando su varita y poniendo los hechizos que había mencionado en el lugar.  
  
-¿Para que pregunta? Si de todas formas los iba hacer, sin importar mi respuesta y por cierto ¿Que le trae a mi habitación?-dijo el joven formalmente.  
  
-¡Eres tan parecido a Lucius y a la vez tan diferente!-exclamo sorprendida Litzy, observando detenidamente al rubio, dándose cuenta de que había prejuzgado al joven por llevar el apellido Malfoy, puesto que Draco ansiaba con desesperación ser el mismo, algo muy difícil teniendo que vivir en un mundo de soledad, comprendiendo al fin por que había elegido aquella palabra como contraseña.  
  
-¡No se a que se refiere profesora; pero yo soy un Malfoy y por lo mismo soy el hijo de mi padre!-dijo Draco con arrogancia.  
  
-Lo eres de sangre y ciertamente te pareces a Lucius pero no eres como el ya que tratas de encontrar tu camino, de descubrir quien eres en verdad y solo por eso ya eres diferente a tu padre, además de existir otra diferencia-la cual me ha traído a ti-entre ustedes dos; la cual es: tu esta dispuesto a proteger y amar a la misma persona que yo tanto quiero y amo también; en cambio tu padre intenta destruirlo-dijo Litzy sonriendo levemente.  
  
-¿De que esta hablando, a quien podría querer proteger y amar y que usted también quiera y ame? ¡No hay una respuesta!-dijo Draco con extrañeza.  
  
-¡Claro que sabes la respuesta! Pero tienes miedo de ella; por que significaría admitir ante mi, lo que ya has escrito en tu reporte; temes decir con tu voz que es Harry-la persona que yo también quiero y amo-Potter, por quien tu sientes cariño-dijo picara Litzy observando como Draco palidecía notablemente.  
  
-¿Harry Potter? ¡No se de que esta hablando! Además ¿Por qué habría de estar interesada en el?-dijo sarcastisco Draco.  
  
-¡Vaya que tienes arraigado el orgullo Malfoy! Y para que lo sepas no estoy enamorada-en ese sentido- de Harry; le quiero, ¡es cierto!, le amo, ¡es verdad! mas no de la forma que tu lo concibes especialmente por que mi relación con el chico es muy diferente de lo que crees pero antes de seguir con esto ¿Eres capaz de negar tus propias palabras?-dijo ella sacando un pedazo de pergamino de entre sus ropas, leyendo...  
  
-"Nada ni nadie puede separarnos hasta morir te seguiré amando, lo prometo. Draco Malfoy" ¿Es la promesa que te has hecho luego de admitir que puedes estarte enamorando de Harry, no es asi?-dijo Litzy con calma.  
  
-¡Asi es! Si ya lo sabe ¿Por qué quiere oírlo de mí? ¿Acaso desea humillarme por atreverme a gustar de un chico? Debe considerarme raro ¿Cierto?-dijo Draco volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado, evitando ver a los ojos verdes de la profesora, pues le recordaban en mucho a los de Harry y no quería ver en ellos el desprecio que seguramente reflejarían hacia el.  
  
-¡Te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! No quiero lastimarte, mucho menos herirte, asi como tampoco te considero raro por que gustes de un chico puesto que contra el amor no se puede pelar; te enamoras y ya esta, aun cuando la persona que elijas no sea precisamente la mas adecuada; y ahora escúchame por favor, déjame decirte la razón de haber venido, lo que deseo de ti y que tanto tiene que ver con Harry-dijo Litzy tomando con sus manos el rostro del joven, volviéndolo hacia ella hasta que ambos pares de ojos se encontraron entre si, contactándose.  
  
-¡Esta bien, profesora! Aunque aun no comprendo que es lo que pasa-replico Draco extrañado por la dulce mirada que la maestra le dirigía, asi como la suave caricia que daba con sus pulgares a sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
-Quizás lo primero que debes sabe es que: Voldemort tiene planes de atacar mañana, cuando vayamos al pub y que durante ese ataque que será simultaneo a otro a Hogwarts, intentara acabar con la vida de Harry Potter, siendo su principal objetivo y si bien Remus y yo, asi como un poco de ayuda extra, intentaremos evitar que eso pase; no seremos suficientes y tal vez el lord oscuro consiga lastimar a Harry y por eso estoy aquí. ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame a protegerlo! A que algo malo pueda pasarle a la persona que mas quiero y amo; no permitas que nada le suceda a Harry-dijo Litzy observando intensamente a Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué dice que es la persona que mas quiere y ama, mas niega que este enamorada de el? Creo que es justo que sepa lo que pasa antes de tomar una decisión, profesora-dijo el rubio impresionado por las palabras de la chica.  
  
-Pocos saben lo que te diré, y que espero puedas guardar en secreto, ya que son pocos lo que todavía viven. El nombre de soltera de Lily Potter-la madre de Harry-era Lilian Evans y era mi hermana mayor, por lo tanto soy tía del chico-dijo Litzy seriamente.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Draco perdiendo por completo la mascara con la que cubría sus emociones habitualmente.  
  
-¿Te he sorprendido, cierto? Pero por muchas razones, una de ellas la seguridad de Harry, era mejor que no se supiera pues podrían causarle mucho daño; posiblemente piensas que es extraña esta situación, ya que al principio del curso asegure que mi familia había sido asesinada por Voldemort; mas ¿Cómo decirle a Harry quien soy, cuando no tiene ni idea de mi existencia? Como te he dicho son pocos los que saben de esta relación, entre ellos Albus Dumblodore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonogall y Rubeus Hagrid, es decir casi el 50 % de los profesores del colegio pero no se ha informado a Harry debido a que no queremos darle una arma nueva al Lord, si se entera intentaría lastimarme para herir al chico-dijo Litzy con simpleza.  
  
-Intento comprender lo que dice, pero no puedo hacerlo profesora-dijo Draco confundido.  
  
-Creo que debo comenzar por el principio; quizás conociendo mi historia logres entender y así ayudarme a proteger a Harry. Veras fuimos tres hermanas Evans: Petunia, Lilian y Elizabeth, la primera tenia 20 años, la segunda casi 16 años, cuando yo-la tercera- nací. Pero es mejor si puedes verlo, cierra los ojos y concéntrate, ¡Legiremens!-susurro Elizabeth realizando un hechizo que permitió a Draco, ver los recuerdos de la profesora Evans y asi...  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la autora: Otro capitulo, que esta algo largo y bastante extensos algunos párrafos, que espero no sean muy pesados. Pero eran necesarios y en el siguiente capitulo comenzare con el primero de varios flash back que será bastante largos, pero definitivamente necesarios por que en ellos se explican muchas cosas del por que esta historia. 


	12. Capitulo 12: El pasado de Elizabeth: ¡Fi...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 12: El pasado de Elizabeth: ¡Fiesta y Boda!   
  
FLASH BACK 1  
  
Estación de trenes Kings Cross, 11:00 AM. 1ero de julio de 1972.   
  
-¡Lilian por aquí, estamos aquí!-llamaba una mujer pelirroja y profundos ojos verdes que no tendría mas de 38 años, mientras levantaba un brazo intentando atraer la atención de una chica pelirroja también, ojos verdes, idéntica en todo aquella mujer, de aproximadamente 15 años, la cual al ver a la mujer rápidamente se acerco hasta esta.  
  
-¡Hola mamá, he vuelto! ¿Dónde esta Petunia? Creí que vendría contigo-dijo la chica al acercarse empujando del carrito que llevaba un pesado baúl que contenía sus cosas.  
  
-Sabes bien que a Petunia no le agrada nada de esto por lo que se ha quedado en casa junto con Vernon, por lo que solamente Elizabeth y yo vinimos a recogerte-dijo suavemente la mujer meciendo al bebé en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Imagino que no! Con que ella es mi nueva hermanita y se llama Elizabeth, ¡Vaya! ¿Puedo tomarla en brazos?-pregunto Lily viendo a la pequeña niña.  
  
-¡Claro que si, hija!-dijo la señora colocando a la niña en los brazos de la joven con cuidado.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya pero si es Evans y con un bebé!-dijo repentinamente un chico de 16 años, pelo negro alborotado y ojos de color avellana, acercándose a la madre e hijas en compañía de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-dijo Lily molesta mientras intentaba mantener quieta a su hermanita ya que parecía repentinamente interesada en los recién llegados.  
  
-¡Vaya forma de saludar, Evans! Me encanta como siempre los amable que eres-dijo burlón James Potter, mirando con curiosidad a la niña que la chica cargaba puesto que no se parecían en nada excepto por los ojos que eran del mismo color, aunque los de la pequeña eran mucho mas hermosos por lo que podía apreciar.  
  
-¿Son tus amigos, Lilian?-pregunto curiosa la señora al ver el interés del joven sobre sus hijas.  
  
-¡No lo somos, mamá!-negó rotundamente Lily aun molesta.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que lo somos, señora!-exclamo al mismo tiempo que la chica, James dedicando una amplia sonrisa a la señora.  
  
-Lilian dice que no, pero tu dices que si, supongo que tendré que creerte a ti ya que mi hija no cuenta mucho acerca de sus amistades y me parece que trata de evitarlo a propósito; pero cambiando de tema me gustaría invitarlos al cumpleaños de Lilian que será el próximo 29 de Julio, estoy segura que estará encantada d que sus amigos vengan especialmente ahora que cumple 16 años. Ya les enviare las invitaciones por medio de una lechuza, eso si aceptan y para lo cual tendrán que decirme sus nombres y direcciones; y a propósito de eso: mi nombre es Anna Elianor Evans, la madre de Lilian, es un placer conocerlos-dijo Anna saludando a los chicos, que de inmediato vieron la oportunidad de fastidiar a Evans, por lo que al momento aceptaron el ofrecimiento.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no encantara asistir, señora Evans! Soy James Potter, ellos son Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew y en verdad no agrada la idea de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Evans, digo Lily ¿verdad chicos?-dijo James mirando con complicidad a sus amigos, que asintieron con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.  
  
-¡Asi que darás una fiesta y no nos habías dicho, Lily! ¡Que mala eres!-exclamo una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel de la misma edad que Lily, acercándose al grupo junto a otras chicas.  
  
-¡Lo siento Samantha! Pero no sabia que mamá fuese hacer alguna fiesta, sabes bien que de saberlo tanto tu, como Narcisa y Alicia serian las primeras en mi lista de invitados-sonrió Lily al ver a sus amigas, Samantha McKallister, Narcisa Black, ambas compañeras suyas de la casa de Slytherin, asi como Alicia Donovan y Frank Longbottom, ambos amigos suyos a pesar de pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Y por supuesto Frank! No puedo olvidarme del novio de una de mis amigas ¿no es asi?-dijo la pelirroja algo apenada por que se había olvidado del chico quien sonrió con comprensión solamente.  
  
-¡Me alegro de que tus amigos asistan! Mas ya es hora de marcharnos Lilia-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Claro mamá! Pero quería... ¿Qué sucede contigo, Elizabeth? ¿Por qué tan inquieta de repente?-pregunto Lily centrando nuevamente su atención en su hermanita, que luego de un buen rato de haberse quedado babeando-literalmente-viendo a Sirius y Remus, se había puesto inquieta como queriendo ver algo tras sus espaldas, por lo que se volvió curiosa encontrándose con...  
  
-¡Snape!-dijo Lily jalando con una mano aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, asi como expresión seria.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Evans?-pregunto el chico extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera, aparte de sorprenderse de la pequeña que la pelirroja cargaba, ya que la niñita había extendido sus bracitos hacia el, como queriendo que la decir "cárgame", lo cual obviamente no hizo...  
  
-Yo...yo quisiera...mmm...presentarte a mi madre y hermana, además de invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, el próximo 29 del mes; mamá te presento a...-dijo Lily volteando a ver la cara del chico y su ceño fruncido-¡Sev! digo Severus Snape, compañero de mi casa y un excelente amigo, es muy inteligente y sabe mucho sobre pociones; Severus te presento a mi madre Anna Eleanor Evans y a mi hermanita Elizabeth Evans ¿verdad que es muy linda?-dijo Lily, refiriéndose a su hermana, que aun intentaba que Severus le tomara en brazos, sin ningún éxito.  
  
-¡Mucho gusto señora Evans! Supongo que es una linda niña aunque no se parecen mucho que digamos, excepto por que tienen los ojos verdes-dijo seriamente Severus, estrechando la mano de Anna.  
  
-Veo que eres un joven muy formal y dices claramente lo que ve, no te muerdes la lengua al hablar; comprendo muy bien el por que eres un apreciado amigo para mi hija, ha sido un placer conocerte Severus Snape-respondió Anna sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano del chico.  
  
-¡Oye Evans, no puedes invitarlo a tu fiesta, es absurdo!-exclamo molesto James pues no le hacia gracia que Severus fuera invitado en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-¡Yo puedo invitar a quien se me de la gana, Potter!-exclamo molesta Lily poniendo en los brazos de Severus a la bebe, mientras encaraba al cuatro ojos de James Potter, quien también se veía molesto.  
  
-¡No, no puedes hacerlos Evans!-exclamo James furioso comenzando una pela entre los dos mientras eran observados por los presentes con caras de aburrimiento, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas entre ellos pues eran demasiado habituales, con la excepción de Anna Evans a quien le sorprendía la rabia que mostraba su siempre tranquila hija, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar sobre eso pues su atención fue atraída por Severus que lucia espantado de tener a la bebe en brazos, quien parecía encantada con la situación y lucia entretenida con los botones de plata que cerraba su capa, lo que extrañaba al chico pero también algo incomodo ya que nunca antes había cargado a un bebe.  
  
-¡Ven Elizabeth, es hora de irnos a casa!-dijo Anna estirando los brazos hacia su hijita, quien no le hizo el menor caso pues estaba entretenida con Severus.  
  
-¡Vaya! Creo que le agrada joven Snape; nunca antes la había visto comportarse asi, vamos Elizabeth es hora de irnos-insistió Anna jalando suavemente a la niña que se resistía a separarse del chico, por lo que desprendió uno de los botones de la capa, pues estaba firmemente agarrada de ellos.  
  
-¡Lo lamento muchísimo, joven Snape! Se lo repondré; ¡Elizabeth, dame ese botón!-dijo Anna al niña quien mantenía firmemente cerrado su puñito en torno al tesoro que había conseguido.  
  
-¡No se preocupe señora Evans, no hay problema; debo irme, fue un gusto conocerla, hasta luego!-se despidió Severus extrañado por que la niña le sonreía dulcemente.  
  
-¡Lilian despídete, es hora de irnos!-dijo Anna mirando con extrañeza la sonrisa de la bebe.  
  
Luego de eso, llego el 29 de julio, es decir el cumpleaños de Lily y en este sucedió que...  
  
-¡Gracias por habernos invitado, Lily!-dijo amablemente Remus al llegar junto con Sirius y Peter.  
  
-¡Bienvenido Remus! Me alegro de que hayan podido venir ¿Y por cierto Potter no vendrá?-pregunto esperanzada Lily.  
  
-¡Vendrá mas tarde! Tenia que arreglar algunas cosas-respondió Remus sintiéndose un tanto mal por romper las esperanzas de su amiga.  
  
-Bueno supongo que no podía ser perfecto todo, ¿cierto? Pero entren, el resto de los chicos ya están aquí-dijo Lily conduciéndolos a la sala de su casa, donde rápidamente saludaron al resto de sus compañeros, iniciando platicas muy animadas por lo que nadie noto que en ese momento tocaban a la puerta, hecho que solo fue percibido por Elizabeth que gateaba de un lado a otro y al oír el timbre pareció darse cuenta de algo por lo que gateando se encamino hacia la puerta.  
  
-¡Oye Evans! Creo que tu hermana quiere salir-dijo Sirius al ver como la niña hacia intentos por mover la puerta inútilmente.  
  
-¡Parece que te refieres a un perro, Black! Su nombre es Elizabeth y prefiero que la nombres por el, en lugar de hablar tan despectivamente de ella ¿Qué sucede Elizabeth?-pregunto Lily acercándose a la niña que había conseguido sostenerse con torpeza contra la puerta y viendo a su hermana parecía esperar algo siendo en ese instante en que Lily oyó el timbre, por lo que haciendo hacia atrás a su hermanita, abrió la misma encontrándose en el umbral a James Potter y Severus Snape, ambos con unas caras que le indicaron que de haber tardado unos segundos mas se hubiesen asesinado mutuamente.  
  
-¡Potter, Severus, bienvenidos pasen!-dijo Lily invitándoles a entrar.  
  
-Veo que tu hermanita quiere darme la bienvenida-dijo James orgulloso al ver como la niña gateaba hacia el, por lo que se puso en cuclillas estirando los brazos a la pequeña que lo observo levemente unos segundos para de inmediato dirigirse hacia Severus que lucia interesado en la casa, pues era la primera vez que visitaba una casa muggle, por eso mismo se sorprendió al sentir como tiraban de la orilla de su pantalón.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya pero que mala suerte tienes Potter, ni siquiera una bebe Evans te hace caso! Se nota que tienes nada de suerte con las chicas Evans-dijeron burlonas Samantha y Narcisa molestando al chico en especial cuando vio como Elizabeth ofrecía sus bracitos ha Severus para que la levantara, lo cual hizo casi automáticamente.  
  
Asi continuaron con la fiesta, teniendo la mama de Lily que salir algunos momentos, dejando encargada a su hija de la atención de los invitados pero con tan buena suerte que en cuanto Anna se marcho, Elizabeth necesito un urgente cambio de pañal, lo que metió en serios problemas a los chicos pues ninguno tenia ni la menor idea de como cambiar uno, pero eso no fue problema para Remus-quien había leído un libro al respecto por aburrimiento, según el-que se hizo cargo de la situación y con ayuda de Lily y Severus-puesto que Litzy no le soltaba en absoluto-pronto pudieron ponerle un nuevo pañal limpio, pudiendo seguir con la fiesta sin otros contratiempos. Luego de aquella fiesta, transcurrió el tiempo y asi...  
  
-Evans ¿Qué pasa, por que luces esa cara?-pregunto curioso James al encontrar esa mañana a Lily en el ministerio de magia, percatándose de que lucia totalmente abatida mientras intentaba calmar a una llorosa Elizabeth.  
  
-¡Ah, hola Potter! Que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí-dijo tristemente Lily.  
  
-Sabes que esto no es una coincidencia sobretodo por que ambos venimos al ministerio para terminar los estudios para aurores; por lo que dime: ¿Qué te sucede Lilian?-susurro gentilmente James tomando en brazos a la niña, que ya tenia casi tres años, intentando calmarla con suaves y tiernas palabras mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pelirroja, que al ver la ternura de Potter no pudo mas y se derrumbo.  
  
-¡Mamá acaba de ser enterrada hace pocos días!-exclamo la chica sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos.  
  
-¡Lo lamento Evans! Te doy mí mas sentido pésame; ahora comprendo por que esta tan triste-dijo James solemne.  
  
-¡Gracias Potter! Te lo agradezco mucho pero no es eso lo que me tiene afligida sino que mi hermana Petunia-que fue nombrada tutora de Elizabeth por mamá-se rehúsa a cuidar de nuestra hermanita por que da la casualidad de que parece que también será bruja y eso es anormal, según Petunia y aunque económicamente mamá nos dejo a las tres en similares condiciones, dejo la custodia a la mayor y ella no la desee, por lo que he estado investigando lo que puedo hacer y lo único que he encontrado son negativas por parte de los muggles -por que soy muy joven- y de los magos-por que estoy soltera-de tal manera que si Petunia se niega aceptar a Elizabeth, será enviada a un orfanato, lo que no puedo permitir pues a mamá no le habría alegrado-dijo Lily algo mas serena.  
  
-Entonces si estuvieras casada, al menos en el mundo mágico aceptarían darte la custodia de tu hermanita ¿verdad?-pregunto James curioso mientras la chica asentía.  
  
-En ese caso: ¡Casate conmigo Evans!-exclamo el joven sonriendo ante la cara sorprendida de la chica.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho, Potter? ¡Pero ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, como me pides eso!-dijo Lily extrañada.  
  
-Tu quieres tener a tu hermanita contigo, además de que ambos nos conocemos los suficiente para saber que funcionaria este raro matrimonio, aparte de que por que habría de desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte para y junto a mi; y si eso no es suficiente no me desagrada la idea de adoptar-junto contigo-a tu hermanita después de todo la pequeña me cae muy bien y me simpatiza muchísimo por lo que tu decides Evans, ¿Te casas conmigo?-dijo burlonamente James.  
  
-¡Eres un cínico Potter! Sabes perfectamente que no tendré otra opción pues si no me caso perderé a la niña y como tengo tantos pretendientes...esta bien me casare contigo pero pido un tiempo razonable para conocernos mejor ¿Te das cuenta que fuera de Hogwarts y las clases para auror no nos conocemos de nada, Potter?-dijo Lily seriamente.  
  
-Tendrás el tiempo que consideres necesario, pero no esperare mucho, comprendido Lily-respondió James con calma.  
  
-¡Soy Lilian!-replico la chica sorprendida por el diminutivo.  
  
-Ahora que somos "prometidos" seria muy raro que continuara llamándote Evans ¿no lo crees asi?-dijo James poniendo a Elizabeth en el suelo, pues se le habían entumido los brazos.  
  
-Supongo que esta bien, James-dijo sarcástica Lily cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¡Me gustas cuando te pones asi, Lily! Y por curiosidad ¿Qué tipo de boda quieres? Además supongo ¿Qué vivirás con tu hermana hasta que nos casemos?-pregunto James sujetando a la niña de una mano para que no escapase, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Lily sobre su situación con Petunia, la cual no era muy buena, dándose cuenta de que por esa misma situación era que había accedido a casarse con el, pues de otra manera no lo habría hecho nunca.  
  
Asi que tras hacer los arreglos y tramites pertinentes para la boda y ubicar su residencia en Godric's Hollow, tres meses mas tarde se realizo el esperado acontecimiento, es decir en noviembre.  
  
-¡En verdad que no te entiendo Jamie! Te has gastado un montón de dinero para la realización de esta boda e incluso te casaras por las ceremonias muggles, lo que no entiendo, sobretodo cuando esto no es mas que una farsa y sabes bien que Evans solo se casa contigo para no perder a la niña, no por que quiera ¿Asi que para que hacer todo esto?-dijo Sirius terminando de ayudar a vestirse a su mejor amigo, anudándole perfectamente la corbata.  
  
-Tu eres el único que sabe la verdad detrás de esto y no solo por que te lo contara, sino por que me conoces muy bien pues eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo ocultarte nada sobre mi y también sabe perfectamente lo mucho que me gusta esa pelirroja listilla que tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que esto no es una farsa para mi, Sirius-dijo cínicamente James sonriendo a su amigo.  
  
-¡Lo se James! Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión pero pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo, ¡Te lo prometo!-dijo formalmente Sirius abrazando con ternura a su querido amigo.  
  
-¡Onito azo, ido!-se escucho una pequeña voz desde la puerta que hizo voltear a los jóvenes.  
  
-¡Hola Litzy, hermosa! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sirius al ver a la niña con un precioso vestido lleno de olanes, hecho de gasa con un ancho cinto verde esmeralda, como único color pues todo lo demás era blanco.  
  
-Vino conmigo para saber ¿si ya están listos? Pues no falta mucho para que las ceremonias inicien-dijo Remus entrando detrás de Elizabeth, quien se había abrazado a una pierna de Sirius, que al sentirla la había levantado en brazos con cariño.  
  
-Estamos listos, por lo que no te preocupes Remus ¿Verdad que estamos listos, Litzy?-pregunto Sirius a la niña.  
  
-¡Si, istos Irus!-respondió Litzy aun sin saber a que se refería el joven abrazada de su cuello.  
  
Luego de aquello comenzaron las ceremonias, siendo la primera ante el ministro del ministerio mágico, continuando con la ceremonia religiosa, como era tradición en el mundo muggle para la cual James eligió una capilla preciosa en Yorkshire pero eso perdió importancia para el novio en cuanto vio a su novia quien lucia un vestido blanco estilo medieval, de largas mangas holgadas con los hombros descubiertos y un corsé ajustado hasta la cintura desde donde lucia un cinto ancho en "Y" de color plateado mientras que la falda estaba bordeada al final con una fina línea plateada, llevando de complementos una gargantilla de diamantes y el cabello entrelazado con cintas plateadas, cayendo hasta su espalda, siendo el único color "fuerte" el de la esmeralda de su anillo de compromiso, llevando también unos pequeños aretes de diamantes en forma de estrella. Por lo que al ver a Lily, James quedo completamente alucinado pues no podía creer lo hermosa que era ella y la suerte que había tenido de atraparla.  
  
-¡Tranquila Litzy, deja de estar moviéndote tanto! Si sigues asi perderé los anillos de James y Lily-dijo con calma Sirius en el oído de la niña, a la cual llevaba en un brazo y en el otro el cojin con los anillos nupciales.  
  
-¿Nillos, que nillos?-pregunto Litzy curiosa aunque con voz tan bajita como la del joven.  
  
-¡Estos anillos!-murmuro Sirius mostrándoselos.  
  
-¡Onitos nillos! ¿Míos?-cuestiono la niña intentando alcanzarlos, pero al momento Sirius los alejo de ella.  
  
-¡No son tuyos, asi que déjalos!-exclamo Sirius autoritariamente pero manteniendo el tono de voz bajo.  
  
-¡Nillo quiero nillo!-dijo la niña con ojitos tristes a Sirius.  
  
-¡No puedo dártelos, entiéndelo Litzy!-exclamo Padfoot sintiéndose mal al negarle algo aquella niña que era su segunda mayor debilidad, pues la primera tenia hermosos ojos dorados y le empezaba a ver extrañado de su comportamiento.  
  
Y viendo que no conseguiría nada en absoluto Elizabeth se enfurruño, ignorando al ojiazul, quien suspiro abatido al ver la conducta de la pequeña.  
  
-¡EH, Padfoot, los anillos!-llamo la atención Remus suavemente sobre el oído del joven.  
  
-¡Ah, si!-exclamo sorprendido Sirius alargando el cojin hacia James que no prestaba atención a su amigo por observar a Elizabeth que lucia muy pensativa y concentrada, con sus manitas unidas-como si orase- con la excepción de un pequeñísimo hueco por el que se apreciaba un leve resplandor que iba en aumento según aumentaba la concentración de la pequeña, hasta un punto muy elevado para finalmente apagarse, dejando cansada un poquito a Litzy.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho, Litzy?-pregunto curioso James, luego de aquello.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho, Elizabeth?-pregunto a su vez Lily volteándose hacia su hermana y compañía.  
  
-¡Nillo onito hice!-dijo orgullosa Litzy mostrando la palma de su mano en la que tenia un anillo de plata con el símbolo del Ying-yang, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.  
  
-¿Podría verlo, pequeña?-pregunto el profesor Dumblodore mientras se acercaba al grupo.  
  
-¡Interesante magia! Son pocos los magos o brujas que pueden realizar una transformación tan perfecta, y el merito es aun mayor al ser tan pequeña; su hermana, señorita Evans, será una bruja muy poderosa, no hay duda de eso-dijo Dumblodore tras examinar el anillo, colocándolo en el dedo anular derecho de la niña notando con sorpresa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo.  
  
Y asi tras aquella situación continuaron con la ceremonia, sin más contratiempos y en la recepción…  
  
-¿Te diviertes, Litzy?-pregunto James a la niña quien "bailaba" en sus brazos. La cual solo sonrió feliz a su cuñado.  
  
-¿Por qué le llamas, Litzy? Creí haberte oído mal durante la ceremonia pero me doy cuenta de que no fue asi, James-dijo Lily bailando con su esposo y hermana.  
  
-Es el diminutivo que le dio Padfoot, además de que le queda muy bien va de acuerdo con su personalidad, Lily-respondió James viendo con adoración a su esposa, lo que no paso desapercibido para la joven.  
  
-James ¿Por qué hiciste todo este gasto, especialmente cuando sabes que esta boda no es más que una farsa?-pregunto curiosa Lily, tras ver la mirada de su esposo.  
  
-¡Vaya por Dios! ¿Qué te parece Litzy? Tu hermana sigue pensando que todo esto es una farsa y eso que hice todo este gasto por ella para mostrarle lo mucho que la quiero y adoro, en verdad que Lily es una despistada ¿verdad?-dijo James con alegría "platicando" con Litzy, quien no le prestaba mucha atención.  
  
-¿Te burlas de mi, Potter? ¡Eres un maldito! Y Litzy deja de estarlo golpeando que aunque se lo merezca, no es correcto-dijo Lily molesta viendo como su hermana daba palmadas sobre la cabeza de su esposo, cada vez con mas fuerza.  
  
-¡Vaya, Duch al menos te…preocupas por…mi persona…ya es una ventaja! ¿Qué sucede Litzy?-pregunto James poniendo a la niña en el suelo, al darse cuenta de lo inquieta que estaba.  
  
-¡Verus, ino!-exclamo Litzy soltándose del agarre de James que no entendió nada de nada.  
  
-Creo que intenta decirte que Severus ha venido-dijo Lily señalando algo a las espaldas de su marido.  
  
-¡Imposible, Snivellus no puedo haber venido!-exclamo James extrañado, volteándose solo para ver como su cuñadita corría hacia Severus Snape en ese instante.  
  
-¡Que diablos!-murmuro Severus estabilizándose pues estuvo a punto de caer ante el embiste de la niña.  
  
-¡Elizabeth, debí imaginar que eras tu! ¿Qué acaso nunca vas a dejarme en paz, niña del demonio?-dijo Severus agachándose para cargar a la chiquilla quien de inmediato le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, dándole un espontáneo beso en la mejilla haciendo con ese gesto que los ojos de Severus brillaran con cariño y ternura, lo cual solo conseguía Litzy, nadie mas podía hacer que apareciera ese brillo especial.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas: Como ven el comienzo del primero de varios flash back, que tienen el propósito de aclarar muchas cosas, en el siguiente capitulo la continuación de este flash back y algunas sorpresas más. Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios en los reviews. Con respecto al año de 1972 esta basado en las cuentas que he hecho por lo que tal vez no coincidan con otros parámetros, pero a mi me checan asi por lo que manejo tal año.  
  
Paddy21: Aqui inician los flash back, que como ves tiene algunos cambios que espero te gusten. Mas adelante se aclara que sentia Seveus por Lily y con respecto a McGonogall y Litzy, con los flash back se aclara mas su relacion.  
  
kendra duvoa: Y habra mas encrucijadas, esto no es nada, JEJEJEJEJE!!!!!!  
  
Paula Moonlight: A Harry no le gustara mucho que se enteren antes que el, eso es cierto pero le gustara menos la relacion que se dara entre su maestra favorita y el hermoso rubio de slytherin.   
  
MEIKO:Espero te sigan gustando los capitulos.  
  
LeNaDrAkItA (lena2411hotmail.com):Gracias por tus efusivos comentarios. 


	13. Capitulo 13: El pasado de Elizabeth: Tra...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 13: El pasado de Elizabeth: Traición y algo más.  
  
FLASH BACK 1ª   
  
Brillo que rápidamente desapareció de su mirada al ver acercarse a James y Lily.  
  
-Veo que Litzy te ha acaparado de nuevo, como siempre lo hace, Severus-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Litzy, quien es ella?-pregunto extrañado Severus algo confundido.  
  
-¡Pues es la pequeña que traes en brazos, Snivellus!-respondió James con cara de que es tan obvio.  
  
-Imagino que has sido tú quien le ha dado ese absurdo y ridículo nombrecillo: LITZY. Es tan absurdo como tu, aunque claro que se podía esperar de ti, después de todo no tienes inventiva lo que queda demostrado con los ridículos apodos que usan normalmente; ya que eso de: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y ya no recuerdo el ultimo, lo mismo que Snivellus, demuestran la falta de originalidad que tu y tus amigos tienen. Y parece ser que quieren incluir a Elizabeth en su grupito, lo que es muy tonto en especial por que su nombre es mucho mejor que ese diminutivo, Potter-replico Severus cínicamente observando con satisfacción la molestia de su ex-compañero, quien intentaba controlarse pues no quería arruinar el día de su boda.  
  
-¡Realmente se nota que son primos! Jamás hubiese creído que se apreciaran tanto; al verlos pelear en el colegio pensaba que era por que tenían algunas diferencias pero ahora me doy cuenta que es su manera de demostrarse afecto, en realidad si que son bastante raros-dijo Lily aun con su sonrisa al ver aquella escena.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que somos primos? ¡No tengo relación alguna con Potter!-exclamo indignado Severus.  
  
-¡Por que James me lo contó! Como se puso algo histérico al saber que habías asistido, se me hizo extraño puesto que solo las personas invitadas podrían venir a la recepción; lo que significaba que fuiste invitado y sabiendo lo mal que llevan, no he podido evitar preguntarle ¿Por qué te invito? Y ha contestado que era su obligación invitar a los miembros de su familia, sobretodo cuando de ella, ¡Solo quedas tu, Severus! Y asi fue como me entere que son primos-dijo Lily con calma.  
  
-¡Comprendo! Asi que al fin James acepto que somos primos ¡Vaya, vaya lo que el matrimonio puede hacer!-dijo con sarcasmo Severus, lo que molesto aun mas a James.  
  
-¡Erus, amos ailar!-exclamo Litzy antes de que James matara al joven.  
  
-¡No quiero bailar, Elizabeth!-respondió Severus seriamente viendo a la niña.  
  
-¡Everus, alo, ájame!-dijo Litzy molesta, dejando de abrazar al joven que hizo lo que la niña pedía y una vez en el suelo, le enseño la lengua en un puchero para de inmediato irse a bailar con Sirius y Remus-que como pareja que eran, bailaban juntos ante el espanto de la única pareja muggle del lugar-quienes se acoplaron con rapidez a la niña. Aunque aquello no duro mucho pues al cabo de algunos minutos Severus fue en busca de la pequeña separándola de Black, ya que no soportaba verlos juntos pues no le agrada la amistad que tenían esos dos.  
  
Después de esas escenas, siguieron pasando mas entre ellas: la unión de los Potters y amigos a la Orden del Fénix, dirigida por Albus Dumblodore, que tenia el propósito de resistir el avance del Lord oscuro, el nacimiento de Harry James Potter Evans cuando Litzy tenia casi ocho años.  
  
-¿Por qué tengo que irme a Hogwarts? Quiero quedarme con ustedes, Lilian-dijo molesta Litzy.  
  
-Ya te lo hemos explicado, por tu seguridad debes ir al colegio. Que no entiendo por haces tanto escándalo solo será por poco tiempo, el suficiente para asegurarnos de que el hechizo fidelio y el guardián secreto estarán bien-dijo Lily intentando conservar la calma, algo que empezaba a perder ante su obstinada hermana.  
  
-Entiendo que es por mi seguridad pero entonces ¿Por qué Harry no es también enviado al colegio?-pregunto Litzy cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Por que Harry es aun muy pequeño, tiene poco mas de un año ciertamente, pero no es lo suficientemente grande como para separarse de sus padres; en cambio tu pronto cumplirás 9 años, ya eres una niña grande y podrás estar separada de nosotros un tiempo, Elizabeth-dijo James tranquilamente observando con ternura a la jovencita.  
  
-Imagino que tendré que aceptarlo aunque no me guste ¿verdad? ¡Esta bien! Iré a Hogwarts por unos días pero con una condición: quiero estar presente cuando realicen el hechizo fidelio y como se que estarán agotados-luego de eso- como para llevarme al colegio, podrían hechizar mi anillo para que sea un traslador de tal forma que cuando lo gire en un sentido me lleve a Hogwarts y al volverlo a su posición original, me lleve a donde pida o de lo contrario me encerrare en mi habitación y ni con magia me sacaran de ahí, aparte de que de esta forma podré estar mas tiempo con ustedes y Harry, ya que luego voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños sin estar con ustedes ¿Asi que están de acuerdo con mi condición?-pregunto inocente Litzy viendo a James con adoración.  
  
-¡Esta bien, haremos lo que pides! Eres una verdadera manipuladora y no dudo de que termines en Slytherin, igual que tu hermana, Elizabeth-dijo dulcemente James, sonriéndole a la niña.  
  
-¡Bien, iré a jugar con Harry! Y aquí les dejo el anillo cuando lo hayan hechizado, me lo regresan-dijo Litzy quitándose su anillo para irse a jugar con Harry que era una pequeño muy feliz que no tenia ni idea del peligro que amenazaba a su familia y que además adoraba inmensamente a su pequeña tía. Y al día siguiente, a la hora acordada apareció en Godrics Hollow, Sirius Black junto con Peter Pettiegrew, lo que llamo la atención de la chica.  
  
-¡Sirius bienvenido!-exclamo alegre Litzy lanzándose a los brazos del hombre moreno que le recibió gustoso.  
  
-¡Hola Litzy! ¿Cómo has estado, mi pequeña?-dijo Sirius mientras hacia girar a la niña tras levantarla en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Muy bien, Sirius! Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo Pettigrew aquí? Creía que solo tú vendrías, ya que ni siquiera quisiste que viniera Remus-dijo Litzy un poco molesta al ver a Peter que sonreía tímidamente, haciendo pensar a la niña que se veía tan estúpido como siempre.  
  
-¡Creo que tenemos que explicarte algo, Litzy!-dijo James acercándose a la chica y Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes que explicarme?-pregunto intrigada Litzy viendo preocupada hacia James.  
  
-¡Yo le explico, James!-dijo Sirius deteniendo a su amigo antes de que hablara, llevando a la niña aparte.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Litzy extrañada ante la actitud de todos pero en especial de James y Sirius.  
  
-Sucede que James, Lily e inclusive yo hemos decidido que sea Peter, el guardián secreto ya que nadie sospecharía de el; en cambio conmigo, seria el primero en quien pensarían y pienso ocultarme para protección de Peter, de tal manera que todos crean que soy el guardián secreto y vayan tras de mi, asi James, Lily y Harry, estarán a salvo-explico Sirius tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Estúpidos, son unos estúpidos! No pensé que pudieran ser tan tontos ¿Cómo se atreven a confiar en Pettigrew? ¡LOS TRAICIONARA! Antes o después pero los traicionara, nunca he confiado en él como lo hacen ustedes y un día se arrepentirán de esta decisión. Especialmente tú Sirius, te arrepentirás de esto puesto que dijiste que harías lo que fuera por que James estuviera a salvo pero eligiéndolo a él, lo has sentenciado a su destrucción; cuando has podido elegir a Remus, escoges a una asquerosa rata, solo por que el espía de Dumblodore no ha logrado averiguar quien es el traidor, has condenado a mi Moony por su condición, ya que por la misma es mas factible que sea el traidor; pero un día se arrepentirán de esta decisión, de no creer en Remus quien es la persona mas fiel y amable que jamás volverás a encontrar en tu vida, Sirius, de confiar en esa rata-dijo Litzy conteniendo el impulso de derramar las lagrimas que brillaban dentro de sus ojos, mientras veía seriamente a al animago quien le observaba extrañado de aquella seriedad que le daba un aspecto mucho mas adulto, como si supiera de lo que hablaba y por un instante dudo sobre la decisión que había tomado, aunque ese no era momento para dudar.  
  
-¿A dónde vas? Creí que verías el fidelio, Litzy-dijo Lily al ver a su hermana tomar a Harry entre sus brazos, para inmediatamente después subir al segundo piso con rumbo a las habitaciones.  
  
-¡No quiero verlo! No después de la estupidez que cometerán, por lo que mejor aprovechare este tiempo para terminar de arreglar mi maleta y de paso me llevo a Harry para que no se aburra también-respondió Litzy ya desde el segundo piso sin molestarse en ver a su hermana en absoluto, quien no comento nada, dejando que se marchara junto con el pequeño.   
  
-¡Son tan tontos, Harry! Confiar en Pettigrew solo les traerá la ruina pero no puedo convencerles de lo contrario; es tan extraño pero esa rata me provoca una sensación de desagrado automático, algo que ni a Lilian, ni a James, ni al resto de los merodeadores les provoca, en cambio con Severus-aun y cuando es el espía de Dumblodore, servidor del Tenebroso-me siento segura, produciéndome sensaciones muy agradables, algo que a los merodeadores nunca les ha provocado ¿A que se deberá eso?-se decía Litzy "platicando" con su sobrinito, que le miraba con su inocente y tierna carita, mas entretenido por los gestos exasperados de la niña que por sus palabras.  
  
Después de esa noche y de realizado el hechizo fidelio, Elizabeth tuvo que marchar a Hogwarts, celebrando su cumpleaños en compañía de Albus Dumblodore y Severus Snape por lo que no fue una gran celebración pero no le dio importancia por que todo ese día lo paso al lado de su apreciado Severus. Pero en los días siguientes...  
  
-¿Estas seguro de lo que has averiguado, Severus?-cuestiono Dumblodore sin darse cuenta de que su conversación era escuchada por una silenciosa niña.  
  
-¡Asi es, Albus! El Lord oscuro esta informado sobre el paradero de Lily y James asi como del niño, por lo que hay que avisarles cuanto antes-dijo Severus seriamente pero era obvio que esta preocupado por la seguridad de la familia Potter.  
  
-¡Intentaré contactarlos lo antes posible! Aunque jamás creí que Sirius los traicionaría, sobretodo por que siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de James, mas imagino que Voldemort le ha logrado tentar con su poder-dijo tristemente Albus, mientras daba la contraseña a la gárgola para entrar a su despacho junto con Severus.  
  
-"Es mentira, Sirius jamás les traicionaría pues primero moriría por James; ha sido Pettigrew el traidor, pero ya les diré después ahora tengo que saber si James y Harry están bien, por que para cuando Dumblodore haga algo puede ser muy tarde"-pensaba Litzy mientras corría hacia su habitación y sacaba de su equipaje una capa muy especial que James le había regalado, en su anterior cumpleaños; y cubriéndose con la misma, abandono el colegio, internándose en el bosque prohibido y a buen recaudo del colegio, giro el ying-yang de su anillo mientras murmura a la vez: ¡Godrics Hollow!, trasladándose al lugar solicitado en un segundo, solo para descubrir que su hogar era atacado en ese instante...  
  
-¡LILY: ES EL, TOMA A HARRY Y HUYE!-escuchó que gritaba James, por lo que con el corazón acelerado y firmemente cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad, entro por la puerta destrozada de la casa, para ver como James rehusaba a cumplir con los deseos de Voldemort, de entregarle a Harry, consiguiendo con aquello solo su muerte; sintiéndose impotente por no poder detener lo que pasaba pero que podía hacer solo tenia nueve años ¿Cómo podía evitar ese horror?, se preguntaba la niña mientras lagrimas silenciosas de dolor, desesperación y rabia caían de sus ojos al ver morir a su querido James, viendo a través de ellas como Voldemort hablaba con los mortifagos que le acompañaban en esa ocasión.  
  
-Señor...usted...-murmuro con voz temblorosa el mortifago a su derecha, al cual reconoció al momento pues conocía muy bien aquella pastosa voz.  
  
-¡Vamos Pettigrew! ¿Ahora dirás que tienes remordimientos? Sabias bien que esto podía ocurrir. Potter fue demasiado estúpido y ha querido hacerse el héroe, si me hubiese entregado al niño nada habría pasado; esperemos que la chica no sea tan testaruda como él y me de al pequeño Potter, pero para eso no es necesario que se queden, es mejor que se marchen y asegúrense que los planes se cumplan: ¡Malfoy, Bellatrix y Pettigrew, váyanse!-ordeno fríamente Voldemort mientras subía con calma al segundo piso en busca del resto de la familia Potter.  
  
-¡Como ordene, señor!-respondieron los tres mortifagos, haciendo que Litzy se diera cuenta de que se trataban de otro hombre-a parte de Pettigrew- y una mujer, prometiéndose no olvidar nunca sus nombres, pues un día cobraría venganza.  
  
Mas no se entretuvo mucho, pues casi de inmediato-luego de que desaparecieran los mortifagos-subió detrás de Voldemort, solo para darse cuenta de que Lily se sacrificaba por la vida de su hijo, asi como de la aparición de una cicatriz en forma de rayo que ahora marcaba al niño que en su inocencia era ajeno a todo aquel dolor y muerte-puesto que Voldemort también había desaparecido-que le desgarraba el alma y corazón.  
  
-Un día, si es que Voldemort y sus mortifagos no se han acabado esta noche ¡Te juro que cobraremos venganza contra ellos y los venceremos completamente, Harry!-susurro Litzy con firmeza acercándose hasta su sobrino, abrazándolo con ternura.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK 1ª   
  
-Jamás pensé que la muerte de los padres de Potter hubiese sido asi ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-se cuestionaba Draco tras ver los recuerdos de la profesora Evans.  
  
-"Parece que ha quedado impresionado ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si incluso para mí es difícil aceptar tales recuerdos, pues resultan dolorosos de pensar en ellos, en especial los últimos; se le ve tan frágil, tan puro e inocente, tan distinto de Harry pero tan parecido. Si pudiera por un momento ayudarlo, brindarle el calor de un abrazo, dudo que alguna vez haya sentido un verdadero abrazo ¿Por qué no? Es tan fácil y se gana tanto"-pensaba Litzy realizando un sencillo hechizo sobre su apariencia, que desvaneció el color rojo de su cabello, quedando por completo negro y sobre su voz...  
  
-¡No debes estar triste, Malfoy! Son recuerdos tristes pero solo son eso; permíteme ayudarte a no sentir tanta soledad y ayúdame a no sentir tanto miedo-susurro con suavidad "harry" junto al oído del joven.  
  
-¿Potter, como es posible?-dijo Draco levantando su rostro para encontrarse con la verde mirada de "harry", que le veía con dulzura.  
  
-¿Dudas de lo que ves? ¡No lo hagas, déjame ayudarte Draco!-dijo "harry" con una sonrisa en los labios, notando el desconcierto en los ojos del rubio.  
  
-¡Esta bien! Ayúdame Potter que te ayudaré también-respondió Draco con una leve sonrisa en sus pálidos labios mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta aquellos deliciosos labios que le traían loco, posando sobre los mismos un dulce y suave beso, sorprendiendo a "harry"...  
  
-¿Qué hago ahora? Al usar el "voice's change" no pensé que algo como esto pasara; pero como ha podido olvidar que se esta enamorando de Harry ¿Cómo me alejo, sin lastimarlo?-se preguntaba "harry" sintiendo como aquel beso empezaba a profundizarse, saboreando el dulce sabor a menta de aquella boca suave pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detener al joven; Draco acaricio con ternura y reverencia con el dorso de su mano, su mejilla izquierda bajando suavemente por su cuello, su hombro hasta posarse con delicadeza sobre el borde de su pecho donde los latidos de su corazón se sentían con fuerza, trayéndole a la memoria: un recuerdo.  
  
-¡Dios, eres tan dulce! Te pareces tanto a Severus, quien también es muy dulce y sabe a menta-como tú-solo que americana, un sabor mucho más fuerte; en cambio tú eres suave menta inglesa, Draco Severus-pensaba "harry" envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven acercándolo mas hacia si, manteniendo aquel delicioso beso.  
  
-¡Harry, mi querido Harry!-pensó Draco feliz al sentir el abrazo y sin romper el contacto comenzó acariciar el calido cuerpo entre sus brazos que tanto amaba y deseaba.  
  
-Oye Draco, no es que quiera ser aguafiestas pero...mmmm... ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no es tu Harry? Lo dijo por que Harry sabe a hierbabuena-lo descubrimos la pasada noche- y esta persona sabe a jazmín, por lo que mejor para antes de seguir, pues puedes arrepentirte mas adelante Pero hazme caso!-exclamo molesto Demi al darse cuenta de que las caricias entre ambos se volvían mas apasionadas, quedando Draco desnudo de cintura hacia arriba ya que "harry" le había despojado con suma facilidad de su ropa y acariciaba la pálida espalda con suaves y deliciosos movimientos como si fuese una danza.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Demi! Y se que no se trata de Harry puesto que sabe a jazmines, un delicioso te de jazmín y no a hierbabuena pero no puedo resistirme a seguir degustando tal sabor, de este cuerpo calido que se ofrece tan tierna y dulcemente como el verdadero Harry, pues ya antes había sentido un sabor, un olor y una calidez como esta, pero era mas joven entonces; recuerdo bien ha alguien con un olor a jazmín que también era muy calida, por eso no puedo resistir a todo esto-respondió Draco a Demi abriendo mientras tanto la blusa de la chica, acariciando por el borde de su ropa interior sus pechos con delicadeza, bajando por su cuello si apartar sus labios de aquella piel llenando a la misma de besos, desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, que probaba tras despojarlos de la ropa que les cubría, sintiendo como "harry" le despeinaba al pasar sus dedos por entre su cabello.  
  
-¡Tan dulce, tan inocente, mi Dragón!-susurro sobrecogido de placer "harry".  
  
-¿Qué...que fue...lo que dijiste?-pregunto entrecortadamente Draco levantando su rostro observando el brillo de aquellas esmeraldas que le volvían loco y que reconocía muy bien.  
  
-¡Dragón, mi dragón!-respondió "harry" con dulzura viendo la extrañeza del joven, que pronto desapareció para ser sustituida por una amplia y sincera sonrisa.  
  
-¡Ahora se que no eres Harry! Aunque por un momento me has engañado, preciosa jazmín-murmuro Draco sobre el oído de la chica, quedando casi completamente recostado sobre la misma, retomando las interrumpidas caricias mientras sus ojos plateados se enlazaban con las esmeraldas que brillaban felices al percatarse de quienes eran realmente y lo que eso significaba para ambos.  
  
Asi continuaron las caricias cada vez mas apasionadas, bajando Draco una mano para ir subiendo poco a poco la falda de la chica acariciando el interior de sus muslos, mientras ella empezaba a desabrochar su cinturón, asi como el cierre de sus pantalones pero antes de que continuaran...  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Draco?-pregunto molesto Severus entrando en la habitación, solo para encontrarse con una escena que no le agrado en absoluto.  
  
-¡SEVERUS!-exclamo avergonzado Draco incorporándose con rapidez mientras arreglaba su pantalón, intentando ocultar a Litzy de la vista de su padrino pero para su mala suerte, la chica se levanto en ese momento mostrando el completo desarreglo de sus ropas, asi como la semi desnudez de su cuerpo, con una gran calma reacomodo sus ropajes imperturbable ante la furiosa mirada de Severus que a pesar de estar que trinaba no podía dejar de darse cuenta de que aquella mocosa-que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado y le seguía provocando- no lo era mas sino al contrario era toda una hermosa mujer y su cuerpo clamaba toda la sensualidad que poseía sin ningún miedo y que Draco había descubierto, lo cual le enfurecía pues Elizabeth era suya y de nadie mas.  
  
-Deja de mirarme con el ceño fruncido, Severus o te saldrán arrugas mas pronto; no tienes por que poner esa cara gracias a ti no paso nada-una verdadera lastima-que se pueda lamentar. ¡Y Draco con respecto a lo que hablamos, hazme llegar tu respuesta; los dejo! Tengo la sospecha de que Severus deseaba hablar urgentemente contigo, Draco-dijo Litzy nuevamente con sus mechones rojos y su voz normal mientras se cubría con su capa invisible para luego salir de la habitación en silencio.  
  
-¡Muy bien Draco! ¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes?-cuestiono Severus molesto.  
  
-¡Nada, no sucede nada en verdad! Tu mismo lo has visto, Severus ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que la profesora Evans en mi Jazmín?-pregunto a su vez Draco acostándose en la cama cruzándose de brazos sin avergonzarse de su semidesnudez, esta vez.  
  
-¿Cómo la has llamado?-dijo extrañado Severus por la descarada actitud de su ahijado.  
  
-¡No finjas! Que escuchaste bien y ahora que se que ella es MI Jazmín, temo que tendré que arrebatártela aun cuando te prometí que te la dejaría pero teniendo en cuenta que solo tenia cinco años y que por lo visto ella no te interesa en lo mas mínimo pues... ya sabrás; y si ya no tenemos de que hablar, agradecería mucho que te marcharas, Severus-dijo Draco con calma señalando la puerta con el brazo extendido hacia la misma con arrogancia.   
  
-¡Hablaremos luego, Draco! Por ahora estas imposible más te advierto algo: no olvides que Elizabeth es una profesora de Hogwarts y por lo mismo es no es posible relación alguna entre ambos ¡No lo olvides pequeño Dragón!-dijo Severus fríamente mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
-¡Por lo visto le calaron mis palabras! Puesto que solo me dice pequeño dragón cuando cree que me comporto como un niño; eso significa que mis sospechas son ciertas y SI le interesa Elizabeth Evans; y ahora que se eso debo encontrar la forma de que lo admita ante ella-murmuraba Draco mientras se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha.  
  
Continuara….  
  
Notas: Espero les guste este capitulo, que como ven es el final del primer flash back, a que no se esperaban lo que paso en el pasado y lo que sucedió con Draco y Elizabeth ¿verdad? Dejen sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido. Gracias. 


	14. Capitulo 14: Presionando y enfrentamient...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO  
  
Capitulo 14: Presionando y enfrentamiento.  
  
Y en otra parte de la mazmorras concretamente en la habitación de Litzy....  
  
-¿Qué diantres estabas haciendo con el chico, Elizabeth?-pregunto molesto Severus entrando como si nada en el cuarto de la joven.  
  
-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar, Severus?-dijo Litzy con calma mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había estado leyendo, observando la entrada súbita de su querido profesor en absoluto sorprendida pues sabia bien que vendría antes o después a reclamar, no por nada era el padrino de Draco.  
  
-¡No te hagas la inocente, que no te queda! Y respóndeme: ¿Qué diablos hacías con Draco?-reclamo furioso Severus.  
  
-¡Nada que no hayas ya visto, Severus!-dijo Litzy con tranquilidad.  
  
-¡Maldita mocosa! Eres buena para dar respuestas evasivas pero esta vez no te funcionara, tendrás que decirme: ¿Qué te traes con mi ahijado?-dijo cada vez mas cabriado Severus viendo con rabia a la chica.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Tú lo viste! ¿Quieres que sea más detallista? Pues bien, si tanto lo deseas: fue un beso el que comenzó todo puesto que ambos recordamos, es decir, Draco reconoció en mí a Jazmín-como me llamaba de niño- y yo reconocí en él a mi dragón, quizás por eso mismo fue que sin romper aquel beso, poco a poco fue dándose lo que ya has visto y que a tu inoportuna presencia se interrumpió, Severus-respondió Litzy irónicamente perdiendo la calma pues le molestaba el ridículo comportamiento del hombre, puesto que no le encontraba ningún sentido ya que parecía tontamente celoso y eso estaba fuera de contexto debido a que no eran pareja, y jamás lo serian pues Severus no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera sino en su hermana Lilian, por lo que aquella escena no tenia ningún sentido para la chica.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya, no pensé que serias tan mosquita muerta, Elizabeth! Entonces de no haber interrumpido habrías entregado tu virginidad a Draco, jamás creí que te atreyerán los niños-dijo sarcástico Severus intentando ocultar los celos que sentía por las palabras de la joven frente a él.  
  
-¿Quién te dice que soy aun virgen? Tengo 24 años y por demasiado tiempo espere que me prestaras atención, comprendiendo finalmente que no era mas que un sueño imposible por lo que decidí dejarte atrás; en especial al conocer a alguien muy agradable, que me ha enseñado lo que es amar, por lo que repito: ¿Quién te dice que el acostarme con Draco seria mi primera vez, Severus?-dijo Litzy con malicia en la voz pues sabia muy bien cuanto estaba fastidiando con esas palabras a Severus, pues empezaba hartarse de su estúpida actitud.  
  
-¿Quién fue, quien se atrevió a tocarte, a quien dejaste que te tocará, que te amará?-pregunto ácidamente Severus tomando a la chica por sus hombros con muchísima fuerza, lastimándola.  
  
-¡Suéltame, me lastimas! Además que puede importarte con quien me he acostado, después de todo: siempre has dejado claro lo poco que te intereso, demostrándome con hechos y palabras que la única Evans que te ha interesado en tu vida ha sido mi hermana Lilian, por lo que no tienes por que montarme esta escena, o será que ¿Acaso deseabas proteger mi virginidad para el día de mi boda? ¡Vamos no seas tan iluso, Severus! En especial por que no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi y mucho menos sobre mi cuerpo o sobre lo que hago o deje de hacer, pues muy mi bronca ¿Entiendes? ¡Asi que suéltame que estas lastimándome!-exclamo rabiosa Litzy intentando soltarse del agarre que se volvió mas hermético que antes, lastimando mucho mas.  
  
-¡Maldita idiota, no sabes absolutamente nada! Y me dirás: ¿Quién fue? Aunque tenga que sacártelo por la fuerza para asi poder destruirlo; ya que no sabes que yo...-dijo exaltado Severus jalando a la muchacha hacia él, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella entremezclándose los alientos que en ambos eran entrecortados aunque por diferentes razones.  
  
-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi niña!-exclamo una voz molesta desde la puerta, y al oírla Severus soltó a la chica de golpe, cayendo sobre su trasero.  
  
-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Severus?-pregunto un poco mas calmado Remus, eso en comparación con Sirius que estaba que echaba espuma por la boca de lo rabioso que estaba.  
  
-¡Nada, que les interese a ninguno de los dos! Ya arreglaremos esto después, Elizabeth-dijo Severus molesto mientras abandonaba la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué paso aquí, Litzy? ¿Por qué te molestaba el grasiento ese?-pregunto Sirius extrañado, ayudando a la joven a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-¡No tengo la mas mínima idea, Sirius! Cada vez me convenzo mas de que Severus esta loco, es la única explicación que encuentro a su psicótico comportamiento; pero ya es tarde y es mejor que nos vayamos a cenar y luego a dormir pues mañana será un largísimo día sin contar la noche-dijo picaramente Litzy abandonando el lugar con calma.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, alguna idea Moony?-cuestiono Sirius desconcertado.  
  
-¡Ni la mas mínima, Padfoot, ni la mas mínima!-respondió Remus dirigiéndose al comedor junto a su pareja.  
  
Y la noche siguiente...  
  
¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Ron al ver que nadie se movía del lugar donde se habían reunido para ir a Hosmeade.  
  
-¡Estamos esperando a la profesora Evans, Ron!-respondió Hermione con calma.  
  
-Es extraño que no este aquí, después de todo fue de ella la idea de ir a ese pub-dijo Harry curioso.  
  
-¡Exacto, fue mi idea, Harry! Lamento la tardanza pero estaba terminado de arreglarme además de que no se puede ir muy deprisa con estas botas debido al tacón-dijo Litzy acercándose lentamente por detrás de los chicos, quienes-junto con los profesores ahí reunidos- al oírla se volvieron a verla quedando impresionados por la ropa que vestía.  
  
-¡Vaya contigo pequeña, luces hermosa Litzy!-dijo Dumblodore admirado mientras aparecía un pequeño frasco con sales y lo pasaba una y otra vez frente a la nariz de McGonogall a quien de un momento a otro le daría un sincope por causa de la ropa que vestía la joven.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias, profesor Dumblodore! Usted sabe que no se puede ir con cualquier ropa a un pub; y la verdad que me ha costado decidirme sobre que ponerme, aunque estoy satisfecha con el resultado, debo admitir que esta ropa me sienta muy bien-dijo Litzy sonriendo mientras señalaba la ropa que llevaba, una blusa Mao de seda y cuello alto, magas 3/4 con un bordado que representaba una flor de jazmín justo sobre su corazón en hilos plateados, una falda negra de piel muy ajustada que le llegaba a 1/2 muslo con un cinturón plateado que le ceñía la cintura, medias negras de seda y botas largas negras con tacón alto y que llegaban poco mas arriba de las rodillas pero sin llegar a 1/2 muslo, asi mismo había cambiado el color de sus mechones que en lugar de seguir rojos, ahora eran plateados, luciendo un discreto maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos y labios que lucían brillos plateados también, asi como un anillo de plata con el ying-yang en su mano derecha, asi como un brazalete de plata en su antebrazo derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo llevaba un discreto y sencillo reloj negro de piel, asi como un poco de barniz plateado en las uñas de las manos.  
  
-¿Ya les tomaste lista, Remus?-pregunto Litzy al profesor de DCAO, que negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, asi que la chica comenzó a pasarla.  
  
-¿Y Draco Malfoy, donde esta?-pregunto curiosa ella al darse cuenta de la ausencia del joven.  
  
-¡Estoy aquí, profesora Evans!-respondió una voz a las espaldas de la joven, que se volvió al oírla para encontrarse con el rubio, quien estaba guapísimo con la ropa que llevaba la cual era: una camisa negra de seda de un corte chino (si han visto Caballeros del zodiaco y el traje de Shiryu, asi es el traje de Draco) con botones de plata, lo mismo que un pantalón negro de piel no muy ajustado pero que sin embargo mostraba su perfecto cuerpo y unos elegantes zapatos negros.  
  
-¡Te ves guapísimo, Dragón!-susurro tiernamente Litzy al joven cuando este se acerco hasta ella.  
  
-¡También luces preciosa, jazmín!-respondió Draco susurrando las palabras sobre el oído de ella, en especial al darse cuenta de que Severus se encontraba muy cerca de ellos y no los perdía de vista, sobretodo al llegar él.  
  
-¿Podría ser su acompañante por esta noche, profesora?-pregunto galantemente Draco mientras ofrecía su brazo a la joven, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.  
  
-¡Por supuesto, me encantara ser tu acompañante Draco!-respondió Litzy enlazando su brazo con el del joven, marchándose de esta manera hacia Hosmeade, seguidos por el resto de los alumnos, Remus y Snuffles quienes iban al final de la línea.  
  
-¡Oye Lupin, espera! Yo tomare tu lugar-dijo Severus deteniendo al castaño.  
  
-¡Lo siento, Severus! Pero según los planes debes permanecer en el colegio-por que si no Voldemort sospecharía- además de que no pueden estar juntos Snuffles y tú, por obvias razones; y mientras Harry este en Hosmeade, Snuffles ira y entonces tendría que ser o tú o él y sinceramente no desearía que les pasara nada malo a ninguno de los dos, por lo que ¡Nos veremos luego!-dijo Remus uniéndose rápidamente al grupo.  
  
Asi pues pronto llegaron al pub, donde pasaron una estupenda noche especialmente Draco y Litzy, quienes se la pasaron bailando uno junto a la otra, toda clase de bailes.  
  
-Realmente bailan muy bien ¿Verdad?-dijo Remus al ver a la pareja bailar.  
  
-¡Quien diría que Malfoy bailaría tan bien!-dijeron burlones Harry y Ron observando también a la pareja.  
  
-jajajajajaja ¿Quién hubiese pensado que envidiarían a Malfoy por ser un buen bailarín? jajajajajajajaja-reía suavemente Remus al ver las expresiones consternadas de ambos chicos en especial ante la nueva canción que en ese momento Draco y Litzy bailaban.....  
  
Presión, presionándote  
  
Aplastándote sin preguntar  
  
Presionando nos quieren confundir  
  
Nos pueden dividir mas nunca callar  
  
Ven ámame, ven ámame  
  
Sirena, sirena, oh, oh  
  
Con el miedo de estar  
  
Viviendo en boca de Dios  
  
Nunca he sabido  
  
¿Si me escucha o no?  
  
¿Dónde estamos?  
  
¿Dónde vamos a poner presión, presionando?  
  
Siendo quien bailaba en ese momento Draco moviéndose de una forma casi felina y muy sensual, abrazando a la profesora por la cintura ejerciendo una cierta presión sobre la misma, separándose de ella en un solo movimiento al llega a la parte de nos pueden dividir, mientras con un sensual avance le "decía" ven ámame, sirena, atrayendo de nuevo a la chica a sus brazos, llenándose del aroma que ella desprendía.  
  
Es tiempo de amar  
  
Date una oportunidad  
  
No se si este bien  
  
Seguro no esta mal  
  
Ninorono, ninororo, noro  
  
Gente pasar  
  
Niniraeh  
  
Sin preguntar  
  
Niniraeh, ninaraeh  
  
Es el miedo de estar  
  
Viviendo en boca de Dios  
  
Nunca he sabido   
  
¿Si me escucha o no?  
  
¿Dónde estamos?  
  
¿Dónde vamos a poner presión, presionando?   
  
En ese momento era Litzy quien ahora baila para Draco y tomando su antebrazo izquierdo lo dejo al descubierto mostrando a todos que aun no es un mortifago, depositando un beso sobre el mismo mientras se oía: es tiempo de amar date una oportunidad...para ir subiendo con suaves roces desde su antebrazo hasta su rostro donde dejo un suave beso sobre los pálidos labios, en el mismo instante que se escuchaba viviendo en boca de Dios... aumentando la presión al final del párrafo pero sin llegar a ser un beso apasionado por el contrario quería curar el dolor que el joven había expresado antes.  
  
Caminar por la luz  
  
Como un ciego  
  
Nunca mirar hacia arriba  
  
Que el cielo nos perdone  
  
Por dejar de creer  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Siendo Draco quien se separaba en ese instante sin brusquedad, tras sentir la caricia, alejándose un poco mientras se envolvía de la luz que un reflector daba, suplicando con sus movimientos perdón por el daño que ha causado, no solo a si mismo sino a otras personas, observando de reojo a Harry quien como muchos de los presentes, estaba impresionado y paralizado ante la expresividad de los movimientos de Litzy y Draco, sobretodo del ultimo.  
  
Y no hay que callarnos   
  
Es tiempo de amar  
  
Hay que dar amor, un poco de amor  
  
Y es que hay que dar amor  
  
Y ahogar el dolor  
  
Y es que hay que dar amor  
  
Dar amor, dar amor, dar amor  
  
Dar amor, dar amor, dar amor  
  
Por que no aprendemos amarnos  
  
Tocarnos, decirnos que todo es  
  
Temporal y aprender a entendernos  
  
Y a darnos cuenta que lo que somos  
  
Es gente pasando, gente pasando  
  
Somos tú y yo, presionando  
  
Presionando, mmmm  
  
Presión, presionando, presión  
  
Ahora en este párrafo, era Litzy quien se acercaba a Draco que la tomo de los brazos girándola de tal manera que la espalda de ella descansaba sobre el pecho de el, con los brazos extendidos en una perfecta cruz de ambos, la cual se cierra quedando la chica envuelta entre sus brazos y los del joven mientras se escucha por que no aprendemos amarnos, tocarnos, decirnos...moviéndose ambos suavemente de un lado a otro con movimientos serpensiantes desde sus caderas hacia arriba; y aunque ni para Harry, ni Hermione, ni Remus ha pasado desapercibido que mientras que Draco a bailado muy bien, sobretodo el ultimo párrafo junto de Litzy, no ha dejado de verlo a el -Harry- lo que ha provocado una extraña sensación en el ojiverde entre buena y mala, mas bien indefinida pues de alguna forma sabe que lo que la mirada del rubio grita tiene que ver con un sentimiento que hasta ahora le es totalmente desconocido.  
  
-¿Cómo se atreve esa bruja odiosa a besar a mi Drake?-dijo molesta la chillona voz de Pansy tras ver aquel baile.  
  
-¡Deberías calmarte, Pansy! Quizás dentro de poco tiempo puedas deshacerte de ella, si todo sale como esta planeado-dijo misteriosamente Blaise calmando con sus palabras a su compañera quien sonrió maliciosamente tras las palabras del chico.   
  
Y a la una de la mañana comenzaron abandonar el pub, puesto que al día siguiente tendrían clases y debían descansar, y mientras caminaban por las calles desiertas de Hosmeade rumbo a Hogwarts....  
  
-¡Ugh, me duele!-susurro Harry llevando una mano hacia su cicatriz presionando la misma, debido al intenso dolor que sentía.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-pregunto Ron preocupado acercándose a su amigo, sosteniéndole antes de que cayera.  
  
-¡Nos volvemos a encontrar Harry Potter!-dijo una profunda voz, que provenía de un hombre de ojos rojos que reflejaban la maldad de que era capaz.  
  
-¡Voldemort!-susurro Harry separándose de Ron e irguiéndose como si no le afectase la cercanía de aquel hombre.  
  
-Tan insolente como siempre, ¿verdad, Harry? Tal vez esto te baje esos aires de estúpida valentía ¡Crucio!-dijo Voldemort señalando al chico que no intento moverse, observando tan solo a su verdugo fijamente pero antes de que aquella maldición lo alcanzara...  
  
-¡HERMIONE!-grito Harry asustado al ver como su amiga se atravesaba recibiendo la maldición, cayendo al suelo retorciéndose ante el grandísimo dolor que sentía.  
  
-¡Basta, detente Voldemort! No la lastimes mas ¡PARA, TOM!-grito desesperado Harry mientras veía como Hermione estaba cada vez peor por causa de aquella maldición.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, esto es mucho mejor de lo que hubiese creído posible, el gran Harry Potter suplicándome por la vida de una miserable sangre sucia ¿Qué se siente querido muchacho saber que estas a punto de perder algo que amas tanto, por lo que oigo en tu voz?-dijo burlón Voldemort mientras continuaba aplicando la maldición sobre la chica.  
  
-¡Protego!-exclamo Litzy señalando hacia Hermione con su varita, conjurando un escudo sobre la chica repeliendo la maldición que fue a parar sobre Pansy Parkinson que al momento comenzó a retorcerse de dolor pero con rapidez Voldemort puso fin a su maldición, viendo asombrado a la chica y su varita.  
  
-¡Muy bien! Remus, asi como el resto de los informados, ya estuvo bueno de hacernos tontos; llego el momento de contraatacar, saben lo que tienen que hacer y eso me recuerda: Harry deja de estarte poniendo en ridículo, eso de suplicarle a Voldemort es absurdo no se consigue nada excepto perder el tiempo, asi que o sacas tu varita y peleas o quédate en algún lugar donde no estorbes, pues en tu actual condición, no resultas de gran utilidad-dijo fríamente Litzy apuntando con su varita hacia Voldemort -colocándose entre este, Harry y Hermione, quien había quedado inconsciente luego de la maldición- que veía curioso la escena, curiosidad que aumento al ver como varios de aquello niños -con la excepción de los pertenecientes a Slytherin- y Remus Lupin sacaban sus varitas de entre sus ropas, al parecer dispuestos a enfrentarlo a el y a sus mortifagos.  
  
-¡Estoy asombrado! Resulta curioso pero parecía que sabían que atacaría, ya que veo que vienen preparados con sus varitas y tenia entendido que a este paseo no la traería, puedo notar que los jóvenes slytherin's no las traen; lo cual solo puede significar que no los pusieron al tanto de este contraataque ¿Acaso temían que alguno de ellos me lo informara? Y solo por satisfacer mi curiosidad: ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron? Ya que me asegure que su espía no se enterar de nada al respecto sobre este ataque-dijo cínicamente Voldemort viendo detenidamente a Litzy pues había algo en ella que le resultaba vagamente familiar aunque no sabría decir que, viendo como la chica se reía con cinismo y sin humor alguno.  
  
-¡jajaja Pero que gracioso resultas ser, Voldemort! ¿Un espía, dices? ¿Quién podría ser?-decía la chica pensando una posible respuesta.  
  
-¡Ah si...Severus Snape! ¿Le atine, cierto? ¡Pero que tonto eres, Voldemort! ¿En realidad crees que Snape pueda ser un espía? El que sea amigo de Lucius Malfoy no te dice algo; nadie en su completo juicio se atrevería a engañarlo y aun menos al señor tenebroso ¿Cómo podría entonces, Snape querer traicionarte? Sobretodo cuando es tan absurdamente apegado a las normas; resulta algo cómico que puedas pensar que es un espía y es mas factible que espiara a al Orden del Fénix para ti que al revés, pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre eso, sino mas bien del hecho de que quieras acabar con la vida de Harry Potter-dijo Litzy con burla sin dejar de ver al señor tenebroso.  
  
-¡Eres bastante insolente! No pareces temerme ¿Qué no sabes quien soy?-cuestiono Voldemort intrigado por la chica que demostraba tal arrogancia ante el.   
  
-¡Por supuesto que se quien eres! Y por lo mismo actuó asi, ¡Carvonux!-exclamo Litzy apuntando a un mortifago que en ese momento se dirigía hacia Harry y Hermione, deteniendo asi su avance.  
  
-Veo que sabes usar una maldición, aunque no es imperdonable, es una maldición, ¿No temes ir a Azkaban por usarla? En especial ante tantos testigos, muchacha-dijo Voldemort sarcástico.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de temer? Después de todo un auror puede hacer uso de maldiciones hasta de las imperdonables-respondió tranquilamente Litzy, poniendo fin a la maldición lanzada sobre el mortifago.  
  
Y asi….  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas: Otro capitulo mas, que espero también les agrade. Y aquí comienza el pleito entre Elizabeth y Voldemort, asi como en el siguiente capitulo se enteraran de mas detallitos, que como ya se habran dado cuenta me encanta hacer cada enredo, por lo que espero no me maten- una vez que termine la historia, les doy permiso de hacerlo- hasta que termine de escribir el fic.  
  
Que por cierto la cancion se llama "Presionando" del grupo Fobia, su version en ingles es "Under pressure" de Queen y David Bowie. Por lo que si las escuchan por ahi tendran una mejor manera de como es el baile entre Draco y Litzy, que espero lo haya descrito de manera comprensible, como son los movimientos de ellos dos. 


	15. Capitulo 15: Revelaciones sorprendentes

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 15: Revelaciones sorprendentes.  
  
Empezando de esta forma el pandemonio ya que solo se veían hechizos y contrahechizos por todas partes, que tenían por un lado destruir a Harry Potter y por el otro protegerlo de esos ataques que parecía nunca tendrían final, pues ninguna parte cedía en su empeño en acabar con la otra y viceversa, mas en un momento de descuido una maldición hábilmente colocada estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida del chico, mas un hechizo de protección, que nadie supo de donde salio, evito tal tragedia justo a tiempo pero eso no evito que Voldemort lograra lastimarlo con un par de cruciatus, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el dolor.  
  
-¡Vamos Harry, suplica que me detenga! Dame ese placer-dijo satisfecho Voldemort al ver como el chico se resistía a doblegarse ante el.  
  
-¡Jamás diré algo como eso, Tom! Por lo que no seas tan estúpido de pensar que lo haré-replico Harry con la respiración entrecortada y mordiéndose con tal fuerza los labios-para no seguir gritando- que logro hacerse sangre.  
  
-¡Estúpido valor gryffindor! Si gritaras terminaría tu tortura pero eres obstinado como todos los de esa casa y si continuas asi terminaras por volverte loco, ya que no resistirás mucho estúpido niño-dijo molesto el lord oscuro al no poder doblegarlo pero antes de que continuara con la tortura, Litzy se atravesó recibiendo el cruciatus, mientras Harry se desplomaba totalmente exhausto en el suelo.  
  
-Estoy...harta de...ti, Voldemort...deja de...una buena...vez...en paz a...Harry...o de lo...contrario vas...arrepentirte-dijo entrecortadamente Litzy resistiendo a duras penas la maldición imperdonable.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando, muchacha? ¡Mírate! Estas tan mal como Potter y aun asi crees poder ganarme-se burlo Voldemort poniendo final a su maldición, pero usando otro hechizo sobre de ella, la que le hizo sangrar abriendo heridas en brazos, piernas, en diversas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
-Ves, lo fácil que es herirlos aun sin el crucio, lastimarlos es muy sencillo, asi que quitate y déjame terminar con Potter y todo finalizara; además solo ¡míralo! Es mas piadoso acabar con su sufrimiento entre el crucio y mi presencia no resistirá mucho mas ¡Asi que hazte a un lado, muchacha!-dijo Voldemort percatándose de que Litzy aun con todas esas heridas no se movía ni un milímetro, protegiendo a Harry tercamente.  
  
-¿Y que dijiste? Ya lo hizo, dejara de proteger a Harry; vaya que eres tonto Voldie, eso es algo que jamás haré aunque me costara la vida pero has dicho algo con sentido: tu presencia altera mucho a Harry, lo cual es reciproco, solo que al chico le afecta un poco mas; asi que solo es cuestión de equilibrar la balanza de tal forma que sea mutuo y conozco la manera perfecta pero será molesta, mas no hay otra solución o mejor dicho no dejas otra salida y como no se cuanto resistiré con tanta perdida de sangre, es mejor comenzar: ¿Recuerdas que la sangre de Lily Potter-la madre del chico- te impide tocar a Harry?-dijo Litzy mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry, quien se quejaba del dolor producido por la cercanía del lord oscuro.  
  
-¡Que tiene eso que ver! Especialmente cuando esa barrera no existe desde mi renacimiento; por lo que no entiendo el por que preguntas, muchacha-dijo sarcástico Voldemort.  
  
-¿Pero lo recuerdas, cierto?-el lord oscuro asintió dudoso- ¡Bien! Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, pues asi será mas fácil de que entiendas, ¡Luego de que haga esto!-dijo Litzy mientras transformaba una pequeña piedra en una filosa navaja con la que corto su muñeca izquierda trazando un rayo invertido al de Harry sobre la misma, luego de hacer aquello coloco su herida sobre la cicatriz del chico, realizando un hechizo sobre esta unión, sin que nadie entendiera lo que sucedía.  
  
-¡Carvonux!-exclamo Voldemort molesto ante la situación, señalando hacia Harry y Litzy, quien se veía muy pálida por la perdida de sangre pero sin embargo lucia en su rostro una sonrisa irónica que se amplio mas al escuchar la maldición del lord que no comprendía su extraña actitud, mas la entendió al sentir como su ataque regresaba hacia el, causándole un inmenso dolor por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que ponerle final.  
  
-¡Que pronto te has rendido, Voldemort! será que acaso no te ha gustado sentir como te quemas por dentro con tu maldición ¿verdad?-dijo burlona Litzy.  
  
-¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Qué demonios has hecho?-exclamo furioso el señor tenebroso.  
  
-Lo mismo que hizo Lily con la diferencia de que no he muerto; dijiste que recordabas sobre la sangre, mmmm mas bien protección de la madre de Harry, entonces si lo recuerdas con esta activa: no podías acercarte al chico sin pagar con dolor o daño, el daño o dolor que le causas a Harry, asi que lo único que he hecho es nuevamente activar tal protección, que es muy fácil sobretodo cuando es la misma sangre, ¿No lo piensas asi, Tom?-respondió la chica tranquilamente.  
  
-¿De que rayos estas hablando, muchacha?-cuestiono fríamente Voldemort.  
  
-¡mmmm, te creía mas inteligente, Tom! Pero por lo visto me equivoque; tendré que explicarte con todo detalle: fue la sangre de Lily, la que te ha impedido acercarte al chico, se necesita la misma sangre para volver a impedirlo y eso es lo que hice, después de todo tengo esa sangre, ya que son pocos lo que saben que Lily Potter, antes de casarse con James, era en realidad Lilian Evans, mi hermana mayor; creo que olvide presentarme: mi nombre es Elizabeth Evans, soy tía de Harry James Potter Evans por lo que si vuelves a intentar lastimarlo, te toparas con la protección que he lanzado sobre el mismo, que como has sentido es muy fuerte ya que la sangre Evans es muy poderosa, lo que estoy segura has notado, Tom Riddle-dijo Litzy seriamente.  
  
-¡Imposible! No puedes ser hermana de esa chica-dijo sorprendido Voldemort comprendiendo al fin por que sentía dolor con la cercanía de Harry.  
  
-¡Pues lo soy! Petunia Dursley no era la única hermana que Lily tenia, solo que al ser tan joven- ya que ambas me llevaban 20 y 16 años de diferencia respectivamente-y con solo 9 años, cuando mi hermana murió, no podía hacerme cargo de mi sobrino por eso lo dejaron con Petunia, pero ahora ya sabes la verdad, por lo que lanza cualquier hechizo o maldición que desees y te será devuelta, por lo que mejor: ¡LARGATE! en esta ocasión pierdes-dijo Litzy sin perder la calma pero con furia en los ojos, viendo como los ojos rojizos relampagueaban amenazantes mientras se aparecía en otro lugar junto con los mortifagos que le seguían.  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios, se marcho!-exclamo Litzy desmayándose sobre el pecho de Harry, quien no solo no podía moverse sino que además intentaba comprender lo que su profesora había dicho, puesto que todo eso no tenia ningún sentido para el, puesto que ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni nadie le había dicho nunca nada al respecto, ¿Por que nunca le habían dicho que tenia otra tía aparte de su tía Petunia?, pensaba el chico mientras se sumía en la inconciencia.  
  
Mientras tanto en Hogwarts también había terminado la batalla por lo que Dumblodore junto con Severus se encontraban ahora en Hosmeade, en persecución de los mortifagos que habían atacado el colegio pero que lamentablemente escaparon al ver a su señor hacerlo, siendo testigos del enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Elizabeth.  
  
-¡Elizabeth, demonios!-exclamo angustiado Severus al ver como la joven era herida seriamente pero lo que estuvo a punto de provocarle un infarto fue el ver como ella misma se abría su muñeca, sangrando profundamente debido a lo cual al verla caer inconsciente fue el primero en llegar junto a ella, tomándola en sus brazos, mientras Remus lo hacia con Harry y Ron con Hermione para de inmediato dirigirse al colegio, donde las siguientes horas Madame Pomfrey estuvo ocupadísima curando las heridas de todos ellos.  
  
-¡Al fin despiertas, Harry!-exclamo feliz Hermione, al ver a su amigo despertar tras tres días de inconciencia.  
  
-¿Her...mio...ne?-dijo entrecortadamente Harry, con la garganta seca, algo confundió pues no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido.  
  
-¡Si, soy yo, Harry! No trates de esforzarte, tienes que descansar todavía estas muy débil nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados; se alegraran tanto cuando sepas que estas bien, ahora bebe un poco de agua- no puedo darte mucha hasta que Madame Pomfrey te examine- y luego descansa, mientras iré a buscar a todos-dijo dulcemente Hermione dándole un poco de agua, que el chico agradeció con una débil sonrisa pero antes de que se fuera, la detuvo sujetándola por una mano.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Harry?-pregunto extrañada Hermione, volviéndose, cuando la detuvo, a ver al chico.  
  
-¡Me alegro tanto de que te encuentres bien, Mione!-susurro con ternura Harry ampliando un poco mas su sonrisa.  
  
-¡Yo también me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, Harry! Pero ahora descansa, pronto volveremos todos y entonces hablaremos-dijo ella dejando un breve beso sobre la mejilla del chico quien asintió mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.  
  
Asi pues Hermione fue en busca de todos, poniéndolos al tanto de la situación alegrándolos infinitamente y por eso mismo se dirigieron con rapidez a la enfermería, donde Poppy prohibió su entrada hasta que revisara al paciente, hecho lo cual les permitió el acceso tras media hora de espera pero con la condición de que no lo molestaran, no lo cansaran mucho, asi como tampoco hicieran escándalo puesto que Potter no era el único paciente en ese momento.  
  
-¡Harry, amigo que alegría que este bien! Nos tuviste muy preocupados-exclamo Ron al acercarse a la cama donde estaba su amigo queriendo abrazarlo pero no se atrevía hacerlo debido a las advertencias de la enfermera, lo que interiormente Harry agradeció ya que no estaba en condiciones para recibir ningún abrazo por el momento.  
  
-Lamento haberlos preocupado, no era mi intención-dijo suavemente el chico avergonzado.  
  
-Siempre queriendo cargar con la responsabilidad, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo se te quitara esa costumbre? Y te darás cuenta de que no eres responsable de que un psicópata ande tras de ti-dijo Remus con calma sonriéndole al chico.  
  
-¡Moony tiene razón! No tienes ninguna culpa de que Voldemort ande detrás tuyo, apenas eres un niño y es culpa de el que no hayas tenido una vida tranquila, no tuya Harry-dijo Sirius acariciando con ternura el dorso de una mano de su ahijado, dándole ánimos, un poco triste al pensar que el chico siempre se culpaba de algo que en verdad no era su culpa.  
  
-Sirius, no te pongas triste, el que Voldemort ande detrás de mí, es algo por demás conocido y que lamentablemente no cambiara, por lo que mejor cambiemos de tema: ¿Cómo es posible que te dejes ver? Se supone que tendrías que seguir oculto-pregunto curioso Harry al ver a su padrino, no es que le desagradara por el contrario pero le sorprendía que se mostrara tan abiertamente en público.  
  
-Es cierto, no sabes las ultimas noticias las cuales son: Tienes ante ti a un hombre completamente libre, el cual no solo ha recuperado su libertad, sino también toda su vida y fortuna-dijo feliz Sirius.  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! Estoy tan contento y emocionado; me alegro por ti Sirius!-exclamo Harry incorporándose lo mas rápido que podía, abrazando a su padrino mientras Sirius devolvía con cuidado el abrazo para no lastimar a su ahijado.  
  
-Quieres Potter, no hacer tanto alboroto, hay en esta enfermería personas que aun necesitan recuperarse por sino lo has notado; asi que te pediría que te comportaras aunque se que eso es mucho pedir para las dos únicas neuronas que debes tener y lo mismo para los demás, sean tan considerados de no molestar o tendré que ir con Madame Pomfrey y decirle que los saque a todos de aquí-dijo arrogantemente Draco observando la tierna escena desde una cama cercana.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a molestar, Malfoy?-dijo Ron molesto por la arrogancia del rubio.  
  
-¡Por favor Weasley, me ofendes! Jamás me rebajaría a caer tan bajo como molestarlos, solo me limito a decirles lo incorrecto de su comportamiento puesto que no se puede pedir mucho de los gryffindors-se mofo Draco dándoles deliberadamente la espalda volviendo su atención sobre la persona que descansaba en aquella cama, que se encontraba rodeada por una infinidad de flores de todos los tipos, mientras pasaba con ternura un paño húmedo por el rostro de esa persona, refrescándola.  
  
-¡Es la profesora Evans!-exclamo Harry al reconocer a la chica que yacía en aquella cama.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo, Harry? Te has quedado muy callado de repente-pregunto curioso Ron al ver la seriedad en la expresión de su amigo.  
  
-Hay cosas que no logro recordar del todo, pero hay una que no he olvidado: ¿Por qué dijo la profesora Evans que es mi tía y hermana de mi mamá?-cuestiono Harry observando a Sirius y Remus, que suspiraron resignados puesto que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.  
  
-¡Por que lo es! Litzy es hermana menor de Lily y de tu tía, Harry-dijo tranquilo Sirius.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? ¿Por qué dejaron que me enterara de esta forma?-cuestiono el chico molesto al ver como ninguno de los dos hombres parecía querer hablar.  
  
-Por que era demasiado joven en aquel entonces; solo tenia 9 años cuando todo paso, no podía hacerse cargo de ti aun cuando fuera lo que mas deseaba, tampoco podía quedarse con Petunia Dursley ya fue bastante difícil que te recogieran a ti por lo que no se te dijo nada los siguientes 10 años, ni al entrar al colegio puesto que ya era suficiente con lo que tenias que soportar, Harry-dijo Dumblodore entrando junto con Snape quien llevaba una copa con alguna extraña poción.  
  
-Entiendo que era muy joven y todo lo demás, pero aun asi ¿Por qué en todos estos años, no intento conocerme es que acaso le importo tan poco?-dijo Harry resentido y dolido.  
  
-¡En eso te equivocas, Potter! Le importas tanto que ha sido capaz de casi morir por ti, aunque se resiste a la muerte; estoy casi seguro que no cruzara ese limite hasta estar seguro que estarás bien y feliz, por lo que si existe alguien en esta vida que pueda amarte tan desinteresadamente esa es la profesora Evans puesto que no encontraras amor mas puro y verdadero que el que ella te ofrece-dijo Draco de repente, sintiendo el peso de su soledad pues sabia que nadie le amaba como Litzy amaba a Harry, pues lo que ambos compartían era muy real pero no era tan intenso como con el chico, ya que en su caso era mas bien como si dos soledades se unieran para no estar solas de nuevo.  
  
-¡El joven Malfoy tiene razón! No hay nadie que pueda amarte mas que ella; aun recuerdo cuando le informe que irías a vivir con tu tía Petunia, fue tal su rabia y libero tanta magia, que todavía me pregunto: ¿Cómo es que Hogwarts sigue de pie?, que temí por mi seguridad y la de Severus y Minerva-que estaban presentes-siendo ese día en que comenzó a odiarnos, reclamando por enviar a Sirius a Azkaban, por condenarlo y enviarte a ti, su niño mago, a un infierno con los Dursley's y dijo que un día me arrepentiría de esas necias decisiones, que lo mismo que Sirius pagaría por tanto dolor, salvo la diferencia de que este cumpliría una condena que no le correspondía; no quise oírla, pensé ingenuamente que era solo una niña que no sabia lo que decía y sin embargo cuanta razón tenia, pero ya habrá tiempo para ponerte al tanto, estoy seguro que Litzy querrá hacerlo; por lo que ahora es mejor que tomes la poción que ha preparado Severus para que descanses y te repongas pronto, Harry-dijo Albus con calma.  
  
-¿Realmente debe beberse la poción que hizo Snape? ¿Quién asegura que no este envenenada o descompuesta?-se mofo Sirius preocupado por lo que Severus fuese a darle a su ahijado.  
  
-Ese complejo de mamá gallina que tienes Black resulta molesto y no te pongas nervioso; ni la he envenenado, ni esta descompuesta, no arriesgaría mi reputación por chiquilladas, además de que tampoco lastimaría al chico a sabiendas y ¡Lo sabes bien!-dijo Severus serenamente pasándole la copa a Harry quien estaba extrañado por las palabras del profesor, por la forma de dirigirse a su padrino, sabia que fueron compañeros en el colegio e incluso que se detestaban pero con aquellas palabras, empezaba a creer que o todo era como aparentaban, en especial por que también era cierto que Snape jamás le había hecho daño, podía detestarlo pero no le había lastimado pues incluso le había protegido en varias ocasiones y eso era muy raro, pensaba Harry mientras bebía la poción.  
  
-Será mejor que nos marchemos. Harry necesita descansar y el resto tenemos que ir a comer, además que a Poppy no le gustara que importunemos por mas tiempo a su paciente, ¡Por lo que andando! Y por cierto señor Malfoy le enviare la comida como todos los días incluso podrá comer con Harry-sugirió Dumblodore haciendo que todos los reunidos se retiraran de la enfermería.   
  
Y al cabo de algunos minutos apareció la comida para ambos chicos, quienes comenzaron a comer en silencio, el cual volvía loco a Harry, por lo que...  
  
-¿Por qué te envían la comida aquí, Malfoy?-pregunto curioso Harry viendo hacia el rubio  
  
-¿Estas haciéndome conversación, Potter?-respondió sorprendido Draco, casi atragantándose al oírlo, volviéndose hacia el moreno.  
  
-Se que resulta extraño que te este hablando, pero tengo curiosidad de ¿Por qué comes aquí? Y por lo que dijo el profesor Dumblodore no parece ser la primera vez que lo haces, ¿verdad?-respondió Harry tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Potter! No es la primera vez que como aquí, he estado haciéndolo desde el día del ataque, es decir desde que trajeron a la profesora Evans aquí; sin moverme de su lado excepto para asistir a clases y dormir-esto último por orden del profesor Snape-pero desde que terminan las clases hasta la hora de dormir, permanezco aquí, comiendo y cenando por consecuencia en este sitio-dijo Draco como explicación.   
  
-¡mmmm, Entiendo! ¿Y como te han dejado permanecer aquí? Madame Pomfrey es muy estricta cuando se trata de visitas ¿Por qué se te permite estar tanto tiempo aquí y a mis amigos no?-dijo Harry extrañado.  
  
-¡Será por que yo si se me comportar bien! Es decir, guardo silencio, no hago escándalo innecesario-como tus amigos, en especial Weasley- respeto las reglas y procuro estar atento a lo que Jazmín requiera, y solo por eso se me permite estar aquí, Potter ¿Qué te parece?-dijo sarcástico Draco con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.  
  
-¡Sangrón!-replico Harry molesto.  
  
-¡Vaya que es fácil hacerte rabiar, Potter! No lo tomes tan personal, admite que si tus amigos se comportaran algo mas calmados, los dejarían estar aquí contigo, lo que te molesta es que a mí si me dejen estar con Jazmín y a ellos no los dejen estar aquí-dijo Draco sonriente, divertido por la infantil actitud de Harry, que se había cruzado de brazos emberrinchado y haciendo pucheritos.  
  
-¿Quién es Jazmín?-no tardo en preguntar el chico al sentir curiosidad por las palabras del rubio, nuevamente.  
  
-¡Es la profesora Evans!-fue la breve respuesta de Draco poniéndose serio, mientras apartaba la mirada de la de Harry pues no le gustaba exponer sus emociones y acaba de hacerlo.  
  
-¿La profesora? ¿Por qué la llamas asi? Es curioso pero hablas de ella con bastante cariño-para ser tu- lo cual es muy raro en un slytherin, casi juraría que te agrada o que te gusta Malfoy-dijo Harry sonriendo burlándose del rubio.  
  
-¡Es que es asi, me gusta y mucho, ya que incluso la amo, Potter!-dijo con emoción Draco.  
  
-¿La amas? ¿Cómo es posible? Después de todo...-comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido por el slytherin.  
  
-Creo saber que te pasa, asi que deja que te aclare algo: 1.- Un Malfoy SI puede enamorarse aunque solo si encuentra a la persona indicada. 2.- Que Jazmín sea casi 8 años mayor-pues en realidad son 7 y algunos meses puesto que en enero cumpliré 17 años-no es ningún obstáculo ya que en el mundo mágico no se hace escándalo con respecto a la diferencia de edad. 3.- Tanto Jazmín como yo somos conscientes que mientras estudie en Hogwarts, no podemos tener una relación-por lo que no vayas a decir nada sobre esto-públicamente hablando pero no significa que no podamos tenerla, Potter-finalizo Draco con calma.  
  
-¡No diré nada, Malfoy!-murmuro Harry cerrando los ojos, acomodándose para dormir.  
  
-Entonces un Malfoy SI puede enamorarse, es decir después de todo es humano y no solo eso; si no que por sus palabras tiene una relación con la profesora Evans, eso explica la concordancia de ropas y del baile cuando fuimos al pub; asi que esta enamorado, mmmm ¿Por qué demonios me importa?-pensaba dolido Harry cerrando los puños bajo las sabanas tratando de controlar el coraje que iba sintiendo por momentos.  
  
-¡Será por que te gusta!-murmuro Angie en la cabeza del chico dorado.  
  
-¡Es mentira! ¿Cómo podría gustarme? ¡Asi que no digas tonterías, Angie!-riño Harry a su conciencia.  
  
-¡Vaya forma de dormir, ni siquiera se quito las gafas!-murmuro suavemente Draco acercándose con cuidado al chico, retirando los lentes mientras acariciaba el bello rostro con delicadeza en el proceso.  
  
-¡Eres tan hermoso, no sabes cuanto, en verdad hermoso!-dijo bajito Draco tras la caricia, para de inmediato regresar al lado de Litzy, sin darse cuenta de que el chico seguía despierto y alucinado por lo que había pasado.  
  
-¿Por qué hizo eso, por que me acaricio el rostro y dijo que soy hermoso? ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy esta volviéndome loco con su extraña manera de actuar!-pensaba Harry durmiéndose intranquilo después de eso.  
  
Y mientras eso pasaba en la enfermería, en un plano astral diferente...  
  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan testarudo? No puedes oponerte a que Harry sepa la verdad, aparte de que a hemos hablado de esto antes y sabes bien que el chico tiene derecho a saber que Severus es su tío también, por lo que no seas terco y deja que solo diga, James-suplicaba con insistencia Litzy al espíritu de James Potter.  
  
-¡No lo consiento! Esta bien que Harry sepa que eres su tía, pero otra muy diferente que se entere que Snivellus también lo es-dijo James obstinado en su negativa.  
  
-¡OH por favor!-dijo Litzy suspirando, intentando convencerlo de que cambiara de decisión, asi tuviera que hacer uso de todas las mañas que se conocía.  
  
-¡mmmm, risas! ¿Quién ríe tan feliz?-pensó Harry despertando al oír risas que no entendía de donde provenían y que sin embargo le hacían sentirse bien.  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí, Snape?-pensó el chico entrecerrando los ojos, enfocando la figura del profesor de pociones que en ese instante colocaba una flor junto a Elizabeth, sobre su almohada y tras hecho eso acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la joven, dejando un gentil beso sobre su frente, para después retirarse.  
  
-¿Ese era Snape? ¿Por qué actuará tan raro? ¡En verdad que todo esta muy raro! Primero Malfoy dice que la quiere y ahora esto es para ¡Volverse loco!-pensó Harry mientras se volvía a quedar dormido pues aún faltaban algunas horas para el día siguiente...  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente, Madame Pomfrey le dio de alta pues estaba completamente curado, por lo que pudo continuar con sus actividades de manera normal y poco antes de la comida, decidió ir a ver a Litzy ya que estaba preocupado por ella, pero al entrar a la enfermería y oculto por un biombo, observo algo que sin saber el por que le hizo daño.  
  
-¿Dónde estas, Jazmín? Son muchos días sin ti, ¡Te extraño muchísimo! Vuelve de donde quiera que estés, no me dejes solo de nuevo ya no sabría estar sin ti ¡Por favor vuelve conmigo, Jaz, vuelve conmigo!-murmuro Draco acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de la joven, mientras rozaba en un breve beso los labios de la misma, sin darse cuenta de que Harry había sido testigo de aquella escena, marchándose molesto tras ver eso y al dar vuelta en un pasillo...  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces molesto-dijo Hermione sorprendida al casi chocar con el chico, pues este había dado vuelta muy descuidadamente.  
  
-¡Lo lamento, Hermione! Venia distraído-se disculpo Harry.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?-cuestiono Hermione al ver la cara molesta de su amigo.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que no pude ver a la profesora Evans hasta después de la comida y no es justo que Malfoy pueda estar con ella, en especial cuando se supone que es mi tía-dijo Harry molesto.  
  
-¡Entiendo! No tienes por que molestarte por eso ya que después de comer podrás verla; por lo que vamonos a comer y luego visitamos a la profesora ¿Te parece bien?-sugirió Hermione dando media vuelta para dirigirse al comedor.  
  
-¡Hermione espera!-dijo Harry deteniendo a la chica, sujetándola por un brazo suavemente, haciendo que la joven se volverá con expresión interrogativa en el rostro.  
  
-Necesito preguntarte algo, pero no aquí, ¡vamos!-dijo Harry llevando consigo a la chica hacia el patio, donde se sentaron en una banca.  
  
-Hermione ¿Por qué te interpusiste cuando Voldemort me lanzo el crucio?-pregunto Harry viendo como su amiga se ponía pálida y nerviosa.  
  
-¡Por que no podría soportar que algo te sucediera, pues no quiero perderte, Harry!-exclamo avergonzada Hermione, bajando la cabeza con pena.  
  
-¿Por qué no quieres perderme, Mione?-cuestiono suavemente Harry levantando el rostro de la chica por la barbilla, obligándole a que le viera, oyendo el suspiro que exhalaba antes de hablar de nuevo.  
  
-¡Por que me gustas, y te quiero! ¡Te he querido desde el momento en que te conocí, Harry!-murmuro Hermione cerrando los ojos pues no podía resistir la mirada de su amigo sobre de ella.  
  
-¡Mírame, Mione!-pidió Harry esperando pacientemente hasta que ella obedeció.  
  
-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que también yo te quiero? ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-pregunto Harry con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡Claro que si, Harry!-exclamo Hermione ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo y ahora novio, mientras algunas lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus ojos, ruborizándose levemente al sentir como Harry volvía a levantar su cara mientras inclinaba el suyo hasta que los labios de ambos entraron en contacto, en un tierno beso.  
  
-¿Por qué estoy pensando en él y no puedo apartar de mi mente el beso que compartimos hace unos días? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver el beso que le dio a la profesora Evans? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué siento tal rabia? Es como si estuviese celoso ¿No puedo estarlo o si?-se preguntaba sorprendido Harry mientras besaba a Hermione, separándose de ella con lentitud, sin llegar a ser brusco, al darse cuenta de que los labios que deseaba besar eran los de cierto rubio y eso lo confundía muchísimo.  
  
-Creo que es tiempo de irnos a comer, Harry-dijo dulcemente Hermione sonriéndole a su novio, quien asintió mientras la tomaba de la mano, dirigiéndose de esta forma al comedor, donde se extendió con rapidez la noticia de que eran novios.  
  
Noticia que no tardo en llegar los oídos de Draco Malfoy quien sintió una gran tristeza al saberlo, pues ahora menos que nunca Harry seria para él por lo que debería renunciar a éste a pesar de sus sentimientos; odiando mas que nunca a la estúpida sangre sucia de Gragner por tener a su lado lo que mas deseaba y anhelaba poseer.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de Autora: Un capitulo mas que espero les guste. Siento la tardanza pero al estar ya de vacaciones no me he vuelto acercar alInternet en este tiempo, por lo que me tardare en actualizar, por lo que ténganme paciencia. Espero sus reviews con comentarios, amenazas, o lo que gusten enviar. Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Capitulo 16: Familia y clases de cocina ...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO  
  
Capitulo 16: Familia y clases de cocina problemáticas.  
  
Asi fue transcurriendo el tiempo hasta que fueron dos semanas desde el ataque, tiempo en cual Draco le había hecho la vida imposible a Harry sobretodo al verlo con Hermione, acaramelados, a quien de plano ignoraba molestando solo al chico, quien por su parte se encontraba anhelando aquellos insultos, con tal de estar más tiempo junto al rubio...  
  
-¡mmmm! ¿Eres tú, Draco?-susurro levemente Litzy mientras despertaba tras esas semanas de estar inconsciente.  
  
-¡Despertaste, al fin lo hiciste, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te he necesitado en este tiempo, mi adorada Jazmín!-exclamo medio feliz, medio angustiado Draco ocultando el rostro en el pecho de la chica.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Dragón? ¿Por qué estas tan angustiado, mi querido niño?-murmuro con ternura Litzy acariciando suavemente el cabello del joven, despeinándolo, pero antes de que respondiera....  
  
-¡Veo que ya has despertado, pequeña! Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados especialmente al joven Malfoy, quien se ha pasado todo este tiempo a tu lado, cuidándote; Poppy no ha conseguido mejor ayudante en su vida, en verdad lo has tenido muy preocupado, y no solo a él, también a todos-dijo Dumblodore entrando junto con Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, Hermione y Ron al lugar, teniendo la delicadeza de no comentar nada al ver a Draco con el rostro oculto en el pecho de la joven, lo que estaba molestando a tres personas en particular.  
  
-¡Yo también me alegro de que este mejor, Litzy! Pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué rayos hace Malfoy con su rostro oculto en tu pecho y tu permitiéndoselo?-dijo con voz severa Sirius notando como el rubio se estremecía ante su tono.  
  
-¡Tranquilo Dragón, tranquilo! No sucede nada malo: Perro que ladra no muerde, por lo que no te preocupes mi niño-susurro Litzy acariciando el cabello del joven, calmándolo.  
  
-Y antes de que empieces a morder y no a ladrar, tengo que decirte que la culpa de todo esto la tiene Severus; si hace 11 años atrás, no me hubiese llevado con el de vacaciones, yo no habría conocido a un tierno dragoncito, del cual me hice amiga incondicional, de tal manera que ahora que nos reencontramos tendemos a estas extrañas muestras de afecto. Por que imagino que ya se dieron cuenta de que mi tierno dragoncito, es Draco-dijo Litzy con una breve sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Es curioso hablas del joven Malfoy con tanto cariño como el que le tienes a Harry; si no supiera que es imposible juraría que lo quieres tanto como a este-dijo Remus con calma.  
  
-¡Por que asi es! Quiero a Draco tanto como quiero a Harry; mi corazón esta lleno de amor para ambos, yo no sabría vivir sin mi tierno dragón y mi valiente fénix, Remus-dijo Litzy tranquila, disimulando un bostezo.  
  
-Será mejor que nos marchemos, debes descansar pues no te has recuperado totalmente y nosotros solo te cansamos más; volveremos al rato-dijo Dumblodore haciendo señas a todos para que se retirasen.  
  
-¡Joven Malfoy, usted también!-llamo Dumblodore al joven que levanto el rostro con la misma fría mascara de siempre excepto en los ojos que lucían una inusual tristeza, que Harry noto antes de que también fuera cubierta con aquella frialdad, para de inmediato dirigirse a la salida pero antes de que abandonara la enfermería...  
  
-¿Puede Draco quedarse un poco más, profesor Dumblodore? Necesito hablar con el y no creo que hay problemas después de todo ha estado cuidando de mí y no habido complicaciones, ¿verdad?-pidió Litzy con calma.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber por que quieres que Malfoy se quede contigo? Si deseas que alguien lo haga, ese sería Potter puesto que debes explicarle muchas cosas ¿No lo crees, Elizabeth?-dijo seriamente y algo molesto Severus.  
  
-¡Posiblemente tienes razón, Severus! Pero yo no lo veo igual, no hay mucho que decirle a Harry que no sepa ya, quizás solo falte explicarle los por que's y si ha estado 15 años sin saber; un poco más no le afectara por el contrario hay cosas que no se como decírselos, como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo decirle que tu también eres su tío por ser primo de James? ¡Upps, creo que ya lo dije! No resulto tan difícil como pensé que sería-dijo Litzy fingiendo inocencia mientras sus ojos se burlaban del hombre que estaba cerca de la salida.  
  
-¡QUE HA DICHO!-exclamo consternado Harry al oírla.  
  
-¡Pues eso, Harry! Severus es tu tío, salvo la diferencia de que lo es por parte de James, mientras que yo lo soy por parte de tu madre. Y no vayas a culpar a Sirius y Remus por no decírtelo, pues ninguno lo sabia, ya habrá tiempo de explicarte con más calma-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa sin que sus ojos dejasen de burlarse de Severus, quien salio rabioso del lugar con un movimiento ondeante de su túnica.  
  
-¡Es mejor que descanses, Litzy! Señor Malfoy puede quedarse si así lo desea-dijo Albus mientras salía de la enfermería, seguido por todos excepto por Draco.  
  
-¿Te gusta hacer rabiar a mi padrino, verdad?-pregunto el joven al ver como la chica se reía suavemente al no poder estallar en carcajadas ya que estaba todavía débil.  
  
-¡OH, por supuesto que si! Es tan cómico cuando se pone rabioso pierde toda la dignidad aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario; pero poniéndonos serios ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza, dragoncito?-pregunto tiernamente Litzy con calma.  
  
-Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en hacerme esa pregunta y déjame decirte que nos has tardado nada de lo que pensé que tardarías; pues verás lo que sucede es que...-dijo Draco poniendo al tanto de los sucedido esas dos semanas a la chica.  
  
Mientras que en otra parte del castillo, precisamente en las mazmorras...  
  
-¡Dígame que es mentira, que es una burla de la profesora Evans!-pedía implorante Harry a Snape luego de salir de la enfermería, había ido a buscarlo pues sabia que solo él podía aclarar su duda, ya que Sirius y Remus podían seguirle al broma a la profesora ¿Por qué tenia que tratarse de una broma, cierto?, pensaba una y otra vez ansiosamente el chico mientras esperaba que el profesor le respondiera.  
  
-¡No puedo decirle que es mentira, lo que es verdad! No puedo negar que desearía que fuese una broma por parte de Elizabeth pero eso es imposible ya que es cierto, soy su tío por parte de padre, señor Potter-dijo seriamente Severus sintiendo algo de pena por el chico, pues sabia bien que le resultaba difícil aceptar que tenían una relación diferente, aparte a la de profesor/alumno, en especial cuando nunca lo había tratado como miembro de su familia sino todo lo contrario, haciéndole patente todo lo desagradable que le resultaba aun cuando hubiese tenido que hacer todo eso para protegerlo, pero eso era algo que no le diría ya era bastante con que supiera que eran familiares como para además explicarle sus motivos.  
  
-¡No es verdad, es mentira! Pensé que diría que era una broma y no lo ha hecho ¡Maldición, solo falta que digan que Voldemort es mi abuelo, también! ¿Por qué se empeñaran tanto en complicarme la vida? Todo era más fácil cuando no sabia que era un mago, ¡El maldito niño que vivió! Ojala me hubiese quedado con los Dursleys al menos con ellos no tenia tantas complicaciones, ellos me odian, haciendo de mi vida una complicación pero sabia que esperar; en cambio ahora no se que esperar sobretodo no quiero un tío que me odia solo por parecerme a mi padre o una tía que lo único que le interesa es ese tonto de Malfoy ¡Los odio a los dos por hacerme esto! Y pensar que la profesora Evans me caía bien, ahora ni siquiera me atrevo a eso y ¡Todo por culpa de sus mentiras!-exclamo molesto Harry golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio del profesor, apoyándose en este, antes de caer derrumbado por lo que estaba sucediéndole.  
  
-Mire Potter, no se que decirle; quizás: Que es su problema si lo acepta o no, por que no puede cambiar el hecho de que somos familiares, asi que no haga tanto teatro ¿Quiere?-dijo Severus con calma observando atentamente al chico quien levanto la cabeza, tras haberla agachado, al oírlo.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera puede decirlo, verdad? Ni siquiera puede decir: F-A-M-I-L-I-A, por que para nuestra mala suerte eso somos y no se ni como tratarlo ahora que se eso precisamente ¡Por eso los odio a usted y a ella!-dijo Harry sentido, levantándose de suelo, saliendo con rapidez del despacho del profesor, azotando la puerta para encontrarse con los rostros preocupados de sus amigos, a quienes ignoro por completo, marchándose de ahí ya que necesitaba estar solo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué le dijiste, Snivellus?-pregunto Sirius entrando al despacho de Snape junto con Remus.  
  
-¡Lo que me faltaba el perro con complejo de mamá gallina! ¿Estás seguro que en alguna otra vida no fuiste eso, Padfoot?- dijo sarcástico Severus.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi apodo? Tu cabello grasoso...-comenzó Sirius trabándose por la rabia que sentía.  
  
-¿Acaso te molesta? No entiendo por que; después de todo tu me llamas por ese ridículo apodo, así que estamos a mano y que quede claro que no le hice nada al chico, solo confirme las palabras de Elizabeth. Como han visto no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos-dijo mofándose Severus.   
  
-¿Quién podría tomarse bien que alguien como tú resulta ser familia de Harry?-dijo ácidamente Sirius observando como Severus se quedaba completamente serio tras sus palabras, preguntándose a que se debía.  
  
-¿FAMILIA? Es cierto eso somos, que difícil resulta todo esto, jamás había pensado en el chico como mi familia y sin embargo es lo único que me queda de una verdadera familia, viéndolo asi: Comprendo por que se molesto hace poco, pero resulta extraño verlo como a mí so...bri...no ¡SOBRINO!-pensó Severus sorprendido de ver al chico de diferente forma a la de un simple alumno. Y por otro lado...   
  
-¿Así que Harry y la señorita Gragner son novios? ¡Eso es algo que no me esperaba! Supongo que el saberlo no te hizo mucha gracia ¿Verdad?-dijo Litzy tras oír el relato de Draco.  
  
-¡Así es! No me ha hecho gracia, pero tampoco puedo cambiar sus sentimientos ¡Si quiere a la estúpida sangre sucia pues ni modo! No me moriré por eso ¿Cierto?-dijo sarcásticamente el joven.  
  
-¡Ay Dragón, que malo eres para disimular! Ante mi no puedes hacerlo antes de saber quien eras apenas lo lograbas, hora que se quien eres no lo puedes hacer y me doy cuenta de que te molesta la nueva relación de Harry; la que por cierto obstaculiza mis planes-dijo Litzy pensativa.  
  
-¿Es mi imaginación o tengo la impresión de que no estas escandalizada por que pueda gustarme él y en cambio te molesta que tenga una relación con la sangre sucia?-cuestiono Draco extrañado.  
  
-¡10 puntos menos para slytherin! Es la segunda vez que insultas a una compañera y el que seamos amigos, no significa que deje de ser su profesora y como tal puedo quitarle puntos por su comportamiento desagradable, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta: ¡Así es, me molesta la nueva relación de Harry pues no entraba en lo planes que había hecho, Draco!-exclamo Litzy con algo de burla.  
  
-¿Planes, que planes? Y aun no me respondes: ¿No te incomodan mis sentimientos hacia Potter?-pregunto Draco curioso.  
  
-¡No, no me incomodan! Por el contrario si algo llegase a pasar entre ambos, contaran con mi apoyo pues en verdad no me molestan las relaciones de un mismo sexo ¡Te lo aseguro! Y en cuanto a que Harry tenga novia es solo un pequeño problema, puesto que no será feliz con ella, ya que no es su alma gemela; a su compañero de alma lo encontró hace mucho tiempo atrás solo que no le recuerda, pero ya me encargare de que lo recuerde ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!-murmuro con maldad la chica.  
  
-¿Qué estas diciendo, Jazmín?-dijo extrañado Draco.  
  
-¡Nada en particular, Dragón! Son cosas mías, querido niño-dijo Litzy mientras se iba quedando dormida poco a poco, dejando confundido a Draco que al verla dormir se retiro discretamente.  
  
Luego de aquella platica y de que la profesora Evans se recuperara por completo, continuo impartiendo clases de manera normal, postergando de momento el tener que darle explicaciones-excepto las más necesarias- a Harry, quien tampoco tenia prisa por saber pues le daba un miedo terrible el seguir descubriendo cosas de su pasado y prefería dejar pasar el tiempo en lo que aclaraba sus ideas, aunque existía un detalle que le ponía de nervios y era el tener que soportar el nuevo giro en la relación de Elizabeth y Malfoy, con quien se llevaba demasiado bien, de tal manera que todos comentaban en el colegio que su relación era más que la de simple profesora/alumno.  
  
-¡Vamos chicos más empeño!-exclamo Litzy al ver las dificultades que sus alumnos tenían para realizar los postres que habían elegido hacer durante aquella clase.  
  
-Para usted es fácil decirlo, su postre no es tan difícil de hacer, además de que ya tiene experiencia en estos trabajos, profesora-dijo Neville exasperado ya que resultaba complicado hacer que Goyle no se equivocara, había descubierto que el slytherin estaba negado para las artes culinarias.  
  
-¡En eso tiene razón señor Longbottom! Debido a que tengo experiencia no me resulta difícil preparar un postre, lo que tampoco le será difícil en cuanto adquiera practica y viendo sus progresos en clase, me permitiría asegurar que su postre será uno de los mejores; ¡Asi que a trabajar o jamás terminaremos!- exclamo Litzy mientras continuaba mezclando ingredientes, complacida al ver como Neville le ponía más empeño a su tarea-a pesar de la poca ayuda de Goyle- sabiendo bien que pronto terminaría y no había mentido al decir que su postre seria de los mejores pues reconocía que el chico se esforzaba en aprender de aquellas clases y era uno de los mejores en verdad.  
  
-Malfoy ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan incompetente? Te dije que midieras el azúcar, no la sal; no puedo creer que te resulte tan difícil preparar un postre y puedas en cambio preparar con facilidad una poción que es aun más complicada-dijo sorprendido Harry mientras tomaba el azúcar que ocupaba para la mezcla.  
  
-¡Mira Potter que para ti resulte más fácil hacer esto, no es mi problema! En especial por que tú convives con muggles, es obvio que sepas de esto; yo no había tenido que hacer nada como esto en mi vida. Por lo que deja de darme la lata ¿quieres?-dijo sarcástico Draco mientras intentaba mezclar los ingredientes, puesto que Harry había optado por ser quien se los diera ya que de otra manera corrían el riesgo de morir envenenados con las equivocaciones de Malfoy.  
  
-¡Es cierto! Olvidaba que eras un chico mimado, a quien le cumplen todos sus caprichos y por lo mismo eres completamente negado para esto y por cierto no revuelvas con tanta rápidez la masa o perderá consistencia, Malfoy-dijo Harry exasperado al ver la forma de mover la mezcla del joven a quien molestaron las burlas del chico.  
  
-¡Maldito seas, Potter! Si te crees tan bueno entonces: ¡Hazlo tú! Te crees demasiado solo por ser el maldito niño que vivió, ¡ESTUPIDO!-grito Draco molesto mientras soltaba la cuchara con la que mezclaba los ingredientes, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado.  
  
-¡5 puntos menos para slytherin y 10 menos para gryffindor, Draco y Harry! Ahora terminen con sus trabajos-dijo la profesora levantando brevemente la vista hacia la pareja de chicos, viéndolos con seriedad.  
  
-¿Por qué 10 puntos menos? ¿Qué he hecho?-cuestiono Harry ya que no entendía la causa de aquella baja de puntos tan inusual, según su opinión.   
  
-¿Estás cuestionando mis decisiones, Harry? Espero que no sea así, por que el que sea tu tía no te da ningún derecho de hacerlo puesto que antes de serlo, soy tu profesora y como tal es que te bajo puntos y lo hice por que no es correcta la forma en que tratas a Draco solamente por que no tenga ni idea de: ¿Cómo hacer un postre? ¿Acaso tu sabias como realizar una poción antes de venir aquí? En cuanto a los puntos menos para slytherin esos fueron por el insulto que Draco te dirigió, asi que deja de estar dando la lata y mejor terminen; por lo que en lugar de incordiar a Draco seria mejor que lo ayudaras ¿Entendido, Harry?-dijo Litzy vaciando su mezcla en el molde que le correspondía, con expresión seria.  
  
-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo ayude? Especialmente siendo un completo negado para cocinar, solo me hace perder el tiempo ¿Por qué debo aguantarlo? Pudiendo hacer solo todo el procedimiento, ¿Para que necesito su ayuda? No tengo por que soportarlo, solamente por que sea mi compañero de equipo preferiría a cualquiera antes que a Malfoy quien es tan inútil e incompetente-dijo molesto Harry por la actitud de la chica.  
  
-¡Harry, no me obligues a bajarte más puntos! Así que contrólate antes de que lo haga y enseña a Draco o temo que su calificación será baja si no trabajan en equipo ¿comprendido?-dijo seriamente Litzy.  
  
-¡Draco esto, Draco lo otro! Desde que es Draco solo te importa él y a mí me mandas por un tubo ¡Maldita sea, soy tu sobrino! Y lo único que te importa es el idiota de Malfoy ¡NO LO SOPORTO!-grito furioso Harry.  
  
-¡10 puntos menos, Harry! Te dije que no cuestionaras mi autoridad y deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño parece que haces una rabieta; deberías parecerte a Draco, el tiene mejor autocontrol que tú-dijo Litzy dejando lo que hacia para encaminarse hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Draco, quien se daba cuenta de algo y era que el ojiverde estaba celoso, aunque no podía saber por que lo estaba o de quien lo estaba.  
  
-¡Te odio, Litzy! Te odio por preferirlo a el y a mi ignorarme; por amarlo a el y a mi despreciarme, pero te odio aun más por ser la puta de el, lo mismo que Malfoy es tu chulo, no son más que un par de pende...-¡ZAZ! Se escucho el golpe de una cachetada que silencio al chico en un instante.  
  
-¡Lo lamento, Harry! Pero lo estabas pidiendo a gritos, además de que...-comenzó Litzy pero fue interrumpida por el emocional adolescente.  
  
-¡Vete al infierno y no regreses nunca; te odio y jamás te llamaré tía, ERES UNA IDIOTA ELIZABETH EVANS!-grito Harry saliendo con un portazo del salón.  
  
-Terminen de vaciar sus postres en los moldes y metanlos al horno; luego de que terminen pueden irse a comer, yo me encargaré de cuidarlos-dijo con calma la profesora Evans, que a más de uno les recordó a Snape aunque con una gran diferencia, el profesor de pociones SI mostraba cuando estaba molesto, la profesora en cambio actuaba como SI todo lo pasado fuese muy normal y eso los estaba poniendo muy nerviosos por lo que rápidamente hicieron lo que ella dijo, saliendo del salón con rapidez asombrosa.   
  
Y asi...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de Autora: Espero que le guste este capitulo, asi como los anteriores. Es algo corto pero considero que hasta aquí esta bien para dejarlos picados puesto que en el capitulo 17 comenzara de nueva cuenta el segundo flash back, y como revela bastante pues los dejo picados para que lean el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por su comprensión y espero sus reviews. 


	17. Capitulo 17: Herencia y Dolor: La histor...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 17: Herencia y Dolor: La historia de Anna Elianor Summers.  
  
-Jazmín ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Draco, siendo el único que se quedó puesto que no le tenía miedo y sabía perfectamente que algo le sucedía a su amiga.  
  
-¡Es un estúpido, realmente estúpido! ¿Cómo se atreve a creer por un momento que me importas más tú que él? Cuando ambos me importan lo mismo, pero tenía que salir tan necio como James y tan obtuso como Severus. Y la que tiene que pagar por su forma de ser soy yo, habiendo tantas cosas por explicar, no ayuda de mucho su actitud ¡En verdad que Harry es un estúpido!-dijo Litzy exasperada.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando, Jazmín?-pregunto curioso Draco.  
  
-Con la actitud que se trae Harry, no tengo la menor idea de lo que debo hacer especialmente, no se como voy a explicarle las razones que he tenido para que piense que no importa, lo cual es totalmente falso-dijo Litzy frustrada.  
  
-Que te parece si me lo cuentas a mí e imaginas que soy él; quizás asi te resulte más fácil hablarlo con Potter-sugirió Draco.  
  
-¡Me parece bien! Solo déjame que encargue esto ha alguien-dijo Litzy llamando a una elfina doméstica, a la cual dio instrucciones sobre los postres.  
  
-¿Por qué venimos a la sala de maestros? No sería mejor hablar en alguna otra parte-sugirió Draco al entrar en la sala de maestros, en ese momento desocupada.  
  
-Quizás otro lugar fuese más conveniente pero aquí no nos molestarán en un buen rato; en especial por que es la hora de la comida por lo que todos estarán en el comedor-dijo Litzy tomando asiento en uno los sillones que allí estaban, señalando el otro a Draco que no tardo en tomar asiento frente a ella, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que en el cuarto vecino estaban varios espías oyendo su conversación.  
  
-¿No deberíamos de informales que nos encontramos aquí?-dijo Remus incomodo por espiar a Litzy.  
  
-Si hacemos eso jamás me enteraré de que esa pasando en realidad con ambos además de que siento curiosidad por saber que esta pasando entre ambos, además de que van hablar de mí-dijo sarcástico Harry al oír su nombre entre ambos.  
  
-¡Rayos! Si utiliza oclumancia para que Malfoy observe sus recuerdos, no vamos a tener ni idea de lo que se traen entre ambos-dijo Sirius al oír como la chica conjuraba el hechizo de legiremancia.  
  
-¡No hay ningún problema! También podremos saber lo que el joven Malfoy observa, con un sencillo conjuro-dijo Dumblodore sacudiendo levemente su varita, pudiendo todos observar y escuchar los recuerdos de la chica y asi...  
  
Flash Back 2  
  
(Mucho más largo que el primero, por lo que serán varios capítulos, pues en este flash back se aclaran varios detalles del por que ciertas escenas en este fic. Asi que aguántenme por un buen rato y por cierto retomo donde se concluye el primer flash back por aquello de la continuidad, solo hagan de cuenta que Harry a visto en segundos, asi como el resto de los espías lo ocurrido en el primero)  
  
-Un día Harry, si es que Voldemort y seguidores no se han acabado esta noche; te juro que cobraremos venganza contra ellos y los venceremos definitivamente-susurro Litzy abrazando con ternura a su sobrinito, que le miraba con sus ojitos llenos de inocencia, ajeno a todo lo malo que acaba de suceder.  
  
-¡Alguien viene! No quisiera separarme de ti, Harry, pero se supone que no estoy aquí, sino en Hogwarts, por lo que debo de hacerlo; pero pronto estaremos juntos otra vez-musito suavemente Litzy separándose del niño caminando con sigilo hacia la ventana para ver quien había llegado.  
  
-¡OH, es Hagrid el guardabosques! Debe de haber venido por ti, pequeño probablemente por ordenes de Dumblodore; lo que significa que pronto nos veremos en Hogwarts-dijo Litzy cubriéndose con la capa de invisibilidad, segundos antes de que Hagrid entrará en la habitación y tomará a Harry en sus brazos con mucha delicadeza; lo que le agrado ya que el niño necesitaba sentirse a salvo en esos instantes tan inciertos; viendo como el guardabosques se marchaba con el pequeño, encontrándose con Sirius a la salida, no pudiendo escuchar la breve conversación que mantuvieron pero se extraño al ver como Hagrid se marchaba en la motocicleta voladora de Sirius-sobretodo por que no dejaba que nadie la usará, excepto Moony pero a él no le gustaba hacerlo-y éste se internaba en el bosque, detrás de la casa.  
  
-¡Pobre Sirius, debe estar doliéndole mucho lo que ha pasado esta noche! Pero se lo advertí: Pettigrew los traicionaría y James y Lilian han pagado con sus vidas su error y mi pobre Padfoot pagará con su remordimiento de conciencia; pero por ahora no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por él, debo cumplir con lo encomendado por James y Lilian en caso de que muriesen-dijo Litzy bajando la capucha de su capa de invisibilidad, quedando con la cabeza descubierta, lo que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico, caminando hacia un cuadro que tenía la imagen de un grifo y un fénix juntos en total armonía y volviéndose el fénix, le pregunto...  
  
-¿Contraseña?-pregunto el animal, viéndola fijamente.  
  
-¡Herencia!-musito Litzy en respuesta quedando descubierto un pasaje en el interior de Godric's Hollow-que sorprendió a los espías, pues ninguno sabia de la existencia de aquel sitio-por el cual entro la chica.  
  
-Como odio que este lugar este siempre tan oscuro, se que no puedo tropezarme con nada-por que no hay nada cerca-pero aun así odio esta oscuridad, por lo que ¡Antorch luminus!-exclamo Litzy haciendo un movimiento con su mano, iluminándose al instante el lugar, dejando ver en el centro del mismo una mesa con dos cofres: uno rojo y dorado, el otro verde y plateado; ambos custodiados por un espíritu de un hombre ya maduro que no representaba más de 35 o 40 años, con los cabellos espectrales alborotados, con unos expresivos ojos fantasmales-que cualquiera juraría eran color avellana, si tuvieran otro color diferente al plateado espectral que poseían, y que a más de uno de los presentes les recordó a James o Harry Potter.  
  
-¡Hola Godric! ¿Cómo estas? Imagino que cansado de custodiar los cofres ¿verdad?-dijo con algo de burla Litzy acercándose con tranquilidad al espíritu, como si no estuviese sorprendida de verlo, dando la impresión de que ya se conocían de tiempo atrás.  
  
-¡Hola señorita Evans! Imagino que viene por la herencia, ya que esa fue la contraseña que dio al cuadro-dijo seriamente Godric observando como la niña se ponía seria.  
  
-¡Soy Litzy! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames asi? Si puedo decirte Godric, en lugar de señor Gryffindor ¿Por qué no puedes tú decirme por mi nombre y tutearme como yo lo hago? ¡Y si vengo por los cofres! Ya debes estar al tanto de los sucedido ¿verdad?-dijo Litzy soltando un suspiro.  
  
-¡Lo lamento, Litzy! Pero estoy acostumbrado a las antiguas costumbres de formalidad, es difícil adaptarme a tu forma de actuar, jovencita; y con respecto a tu pregunta: estoy al tanto de lo sucedido, se que de mis herederos ha muerto, esta noche, el mayor; en cuanto al más pequeño aun vive ¿cierto?-pregunto Godric, viendo como la niña asentía.  
  
-Lo asesino el heredero de Slytherin ¿No es así?-volvió a preguntar, un nuevo asentimiento -¡Entiendo! Imagino que ya estaba en su destino esta suerte; Salazar debe sentirse muy orgulloso de la hazaña de su heredero pues este logro lo que él no pudo, acabar con un gryffindor-dijo amargamente Godric.  
  
-Yo no creo que Slytherin este muy satisfecho, en especial por que un pequeño niño pudo detener a su heredero esta noche; yo no me sentiría para nada orgullosa de algo así ¿Cierto?-dijo burlona Litzy acercándose a los cofres.  
  
-¡Tienes toda la razón! Viéndolo desde ese ángulo Salazar debe estar retorciéndose en la tumba del coraje que debe de tener por la falla de su heredero, jajajajajaja-se reía suavemente Godric.  
  
-¡Me da gusto haberte alegrado la noche, Godric! Pero ¿Puedo ver le contenido de los cofres? Desde que James y Lilian me los mostraron he sentido curiosidad por saber que hay dentro-aunque hubiese preferido no saberlo, si con eso ellos siguieran vivos-ya que no es justo que solo así me entere-exhalo un suspiro la niña con tristeza.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que puedes verlos! Sobretodo el segundo ya que ese contiene la herencia que ha dejado tu hermana para ti, pequeña Litzy-dijo Godric.  
  
-¡Que bien! Entonces empezare por el de James, siento mayor curiosidad por éste, que por el de Lilian ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Litzy sacando un pergamino.  
  
-El listado de todas las propiedades que pertenecen a la familia Potter Gryffindor, lo mismo que los títulos de propiedad-respondió Godric por encima de su hombro.  
  
-¡Entiendo, si que son bastantes! Harry no tendrá que preocuparse de su futuro por lo visto ¿Y esto es?-dijo Litzy sacando un llavero con muchas llaves doradas.  
  
-Cada una de esas llaves abre una cámara de seguridad de Gringotts-explico Godric.  
  
-¡Tampoco tendrá que preocuparse por dinero! Y continuando con… ¡Ay que linduras!-exclamo la niña sacando del cofre un par de figuritas animadasque representaban un grifo y un fénix, las cuales a ver a Godric le saludaron con un rugido y un dulce canto, que le espíritu no tardo en responder de igual forma.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Godric?-pregunto curiosa Litzy al oír aquello.  
  
-Les devolví el saludo que me ha hecho, todo gryffindor-todo heredero para ser exactos-puede hablar dos lenguas muy especiales el ruger-idioma de los grifos- y el fenixio-idioma de los fénix- ¿Te sorprende, pequeña?-dijo Godric al ver la expresión de la niña.  
  
-¡Un poquito! Entonces Harry podrá hablar ruger y fenixio ¿Verdad?-pregunto curiosa Litzy.  
  
-¡Asi es! Al ser heredero, como su padre, podrá hacerlo. Pero eso no será hasta después de cumplir los 16 años y solo al estar en contacto con grifos y fénix de otra forma no se activará esa magia tan especial-explico Godric.  
  
-¡Genial! Supongo que cuando cumpla 16, se le deberá poner al tanto para que no se confunda; aunque no tendrá mucho contacto con grifos-pues no son fáciles de encontrar-al menos con un fénix si lo hará-pues esta Fawkes en el colegio-y asi podrá hablar una de las dos lenguas, por lo menos. Será interesante cuando llegue a esa edad-dijo Litzy sonriendo, mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta las cosas en el cofre de James, tras echar una última vista al resto del contenido.  
  
-¡Ahora el cofre de Lilian! Pero que manía por los colores de las casas; esta bien que James fuese Gryffindor y Lilian una Slytherin pero exageraban en cuanto a los colores y Godric's Hollow es prueba de ello, la combinación de rojos, verdes, plateados y dorados era patente en cada habitación de la casa ¿verdad?-dijo Litzy abriendo el cofre de su hermana, sacando en primer lugar dos cartas, una de las cuales había sido escrita por su mamá-o eso creía por que no reconocía la letra, además de ir dirigida a Lilian y a ella-y la otra por su hermana-pues podía reconocer su letra, aparte de ir dirigida solamente a ella-lo siguiente que saco fue una preciosa llave hecha en su totalidad de cristal, que supuso era de alguna cámara en Gringotts, llamándole la atención que fuese de cristal y no de metal-como las de Harry- aunque no le dio importancia a ese hecho puesto que llamo más la atención de Godric Gryffindor que en ese momento tenía una expresión bastante extraña en el rostro.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Godric?-pregunto Litzy curiosa por su expresión.  
  
-¡No debería ser nada importante pero es que es algo raro el que tengas, como parte de tu herencia esa llave, ya que no es muy común encontrar llaves de cristal realmente!-comento Godric.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono la niña extrañada pues no entendía a que venía tanta sorpresa.  
  
-Las llaves de cristal son para las cámaras más ricas, es decir cualquiera pensaría que mi joven heredero esta en condiciones desahogadas por las varias cámaras que se le han dejado, pero comparado contra una sola cámara de cristal; mi heredero esta en completa pobreza, ¿Comprendes ahora mi sorpresa ante esa llave?-explico Godric seriamente.  
  
-Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tal llave? Mis padres no eran ricos y mi hermana tampoco, por lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser parte de la herencia?-se pregunto Litzy sorprendida.  
  
-Quizás en las cartas encuentres las respuestas, Litzy-dijo Godric señalando hacia los pergaminos en la mesa.  
  
-¡Bien! Empezaré por la de mamá sobretodo por que esta dirigida también a mi hermana; veamos que dice: A mis queridas niñas Lilian y Elizabeth: Existen tantas cosas que desearía decirles pero no me bastaría todo el tiempo para contarlas por lo cual solo me limitaré a una sola cosa, tal vez la más importante, pero antes de comenzar pido su perdón pues se que con mis palabras les causaré un inmenso dolor, así que solo les suplico su comprensión y espero puedan comprenderme. Lo que a continuación les contaré sucedió hace casi 20 años y tiene que ver con tu concepción, Lilian; por aquellos tiempos Edward-el padre de Petunia- y yo no teníamos una buena relación, incluso llegamos a pensar en divorciarnos pero antes de hacerlo decidimos darnos algo de tiempo lejos uno del otro- para ver si se lograban solucionar las cosas entre ambos- por lo que Petunia se quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos, mientras Edward y yo nos separamos. Tras hacer eso decidí que quería conocer lugares que no había visitado nunca, por lo que fui de vacaciones a Grecia, que es un hermoso lugar, lleno de preciosos sitios pero ¡Vaya que es difícil el idioma! Nunca fui muy buena con las lenguas extranjeras por lo que el primer día que pase en aquel país fue una desesperación total, no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando y caminando, viendo diversos locales pero ninguno era de comida hasta que a las tantas, encontré uno que asi me lo pareció y por más que trate de hacerme entender me resultaba francamente imposible hasta que desesperada al ver que el encargado se reía de mis dificultades, no pude evitar soltar una palabra impropia de cualquier persona, no solo de una dama, mientras pedía que alguien hablase inglés.  
  
-¡Discúlpeme! Pero no he podido evitar oírla; con gusto podría ayudarla, señorita-dijo junto de mi, un hombre joven de unos 23 años aproximadamente, de cabello negro algo alborotado, un poquito largo pero no mucho, ojos azules claros realmente preciosos y un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal, en pocas palabras aquel joven era un hombre muy guapo y que me atrajo desde el primer momento en que lo vi.  
  
-¡Lamento que me haya escuchado decir eso! Pero estoy desperada por que no consigo hacerme entender y me estoy muriendo de hambre y no se que más hacer para que me atiendan-dije avergonzada, ruborizándome al notar la cálida expresión en su rostro.  
  
-¡Posiblemente no la atiendan por que aquí no venden comida, señorita! Pero si gusta puedo mostrarle un lugar magnifico y que no esta muy lejos de aquí ¿Le parece bien?-me pregunto el joven.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! Tengo demasiada hambre como para volver a pasar por esto; por cierto soy Anna Elianor Summers, mucho gusto-me presente ante aquel joven; tal vez se estén preguntando el por que use mi apellido de soltera, eso se debió a que no me sentía ya una Evans, puesto que no soportaba más a Edward, por eso utilice mi apellido de soltera.  
  
-¡Es un placer, Elianor Summers! Yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle-se presento el joven, luego de lo cual fuimos a comer, divirtiéndonos muchísimo; ya que Tom era muy agradable de conversación inteligente, platicándome de hechos interesantes acerca de la historia de la ciudad, jamás conocí a un hombre más interesante que como a Tom, quien al terminar de comer-y siendo ya tarde- se ofreció acompañarme a mi hotel, en especial por que creo que se percato de que estaba totalmente perdida y una vez que llegamos al mismo...  
  
-Todavía estaré algún tiempo por aquí, así que si te parece bien y a tu marido no le molesta podría ser tu guía, Lian-sugirió Tom amablemente.  
  
-¿Marido, que marido? Además ¿Por qué me llamas, Lian? ¡Es raro!-pregunte extrañada.  
  
-¿Es que acaso no estas casada? ¡Pues engañarías a cualquiera al llevar esa sortija en el dedo! Y te dijo Lian por que si fuese Lilian, usarías mi nombre favorito de una mujer, también podría decirte Eli pero podría confundirte con Elizabeth, el nombre de mi madre y sería algo extraño; pero si te molesto te llamare Elianor-dijo Tom mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda acariciando gentilmente, mi anillo de bodas, provocándome un fuerte estremecimiento.  
  
-Puedes llamarme...Lian...no...no hay...problema alguno...y...en cuanto...a mi...marido...viene sola...estamos...separados...ya que...no iban...las cosas...bien...estaré encantada...de que seas...mi guía...Tom-tartamudee mientras sentía su caricia en mi mano, ruborizándome al sentir sus labios sobre la misma.  
  
-¡Siendo asi, nos veremos mañana Lian!-se despidió Tom, volviéndolo a ver al día siguiente y los que siguieron. Sabía que tenía algunos negocios-puesto que a veces, éramos interceptados por personas que lo buscaban por lo mismo-pero nunca me dejo, al contrario prefería dejarlos, que dejarme a mí, sintiéndome tan protegida y cuidada a su lado que por primera vez en mi vida empecé a descubrir lo que significaba estar enamorada ¡En verdad enamorada! Y no solo creerlo, como había sucedido con Edward, con él solo creí estar enamorada pero en realidad solo lo estuve de la idea de estarlo, con mi marido me enamore del amor, jamás del hombre por eso al llegar los problemas opte por la separación mutua pues nunca le ame, no existía-a parte de Petunia- razón por la cual seguir a su lado y quizás por eso mismo, no solo me enamore de Tom sino que sin importarme nada en absoluto me entregue a éste completamente, amándonos en cuerpo y alma, aquella primera noche-y las que siguieron- supe lo que significaba hacer el amor, pertenecerle a alguien entregándole todo tu ser, todo lo que una es y saberse correspondida, saber que también estas recibiendo lo que estas entregando, saber que el amor era recíproco; nunca antes de Tom fui tan amada, tan valorada, aun cuando al principio hubo un extraña reserva por su parte haciéndome pensar que estaría arrepintiéndose por ser yo un mujer casada pero cuando me amo, aquella reserva desapareció llevándome a las estrellas; con Edward, solo había sido atracción. Con aquella primera noche y las consecutivas, Tom me revelo uno de sus más importantes secretos, pues según dijo yo le había confiado mi relación con Edward, mis temores, sin ocultarle nada en absoluto , era justo que también confiase en mí por lo que me revelo que era un mago, al principio creí que bromeaba pero pronto me di cuenta de que no lo hacia, limitándome a darle las gracias por su confianza, amándolo de la forma más dulce y tierna que encontré siendo correspondida por él, esa noche -que era la penúltima- fuiste concebida mi dulce Lilian, cuando nos despedimos al día siguiente, aun no sabia que tú venías en camino, lo único que sabia es que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a Tom-nunca pensé que serían casi 16 años para eso pasara-pues había decidió viajar para aprender aun más sobre la magia, comprendía su interés era tan apasionado de la magia que acepte que tardaría en verlo nuevamente más antes de partir me entrego una llave de cristal diciéndome que pertenecía a su cámara de seguridad de Gringotts y que podía tomar de ella lo que necesitara por si Edward decidía dejarme sin nada, cuando nos divorciáramos, le prometí que eso haría si fuese necesario, despidiéndonos con un último beso lleno del deseo de volver a vernos; deseo que tardaría mucho tiempo en realizarse.Y al saber a los dos meses de eso, que estaba embarazada, tuve miedo no de lo que dijeran, ni de Edward sino de no saber más de Tom-con quien seguía en comunicación- pues de forma súbita y repentina, deje de recibir correspondencia, lo cual me preocupo; preocupación que aumento al recibir una carta donde me decían que era mejor que me olvidase de Tom Riddle, pues alguien como él jamás se interesaría en una vulgar muggle, como yo, y si no deseaba que algo le sucediese a mi familia, lo mejor era que lo dejase por la paz o me arrepentiría de mi insistencia, como es obvio esa carta me preocupo mucho, no sabia quien había respondido puesto que no era la letra de Tom y eso no me agrado, algo extraño pasaba a su alrededor, más no sabia que hacer y quizás por lo mismo no me atreví a escribirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, tomando una decisión irrevocable: le hice cree a Edward-luego de emborracharlo- que aquella niña sietemesina-supuestamente por que en realidad tenia 9 meses-era suya debido a lo cual permanecimos juntos, aceptando que nunca lo amaría pero si podía tener su amistad, se bien que él se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, aceptándolos también y si no lo dejaba era por Petunia y por ti, Lilian. Así pasaron los años-en los cuales nos mudamos varias veces- y entonces mi dulce Lilian cumpliste 11 años recibiendo una carta del colegio para futuros magos y brujas, siempre supe que eras especial, no solo por todas las cosas raras que solías hacer desde pequeña, sino por que eras mía y del hombre que tanto había amado, pero con la llegada de tu carta fue necesario crear una historia creíble que explicará el por que eras una brujita y Petunia no lo era y la cual Edward creyó sin ningún problema, viendo como te ibas convirtiendo en una brujita muy poderosa, cada vez que te veía practicar sentía el poder mágico de Tom en ti, físicamente podías ser mi propio reflejo pero la magia, no tenía duda alguna, te hacia el reflejo de tu verdadero padre y entonces un día-poco después de que cumplieras 15 años-me reencontré con Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien iba acompañado por un hombre y un chico rubios que al verlos me provocaron un escalofrío ya que había algo en ellos que me desagradaba pero no sabia que...  
  
-Tom ¿Realmente eres tú?-no pude evitar la pregunta al verle pasar.  
  
-¿Conoce al señor?-me cuestiono el hombre rubio sorprendido.  
  
-¡No, me he equivocado de persona, no es quien creía, lamento el error!-me disculpe pues por extraño que parezca sabia que no era Tom, al menos no el joven que había conocido, más antes de que aquellos hombre se marcharan...  
  
-¡Anna, querida!-llamo mi atención Edward acercándose de la mano contigo, Lilian, lo que hizo ponerme algo tensa en especial al ver la fría mirada que Tom le lanzaba a Edward, cuando este coloco un brazo sobre mi cintura rodeándola.  
  
-Mamá, creí que te habíamos perdido; papá y yo empezábamos a preocuparnos-me dijiste Lilian.  
  
-No tenían por que mi niña, les dije que esperaría aquí, saben que no me gusta mucho la ultima tienda donde entraron; será mejor irnos aun faltan otras tiendas que visitar; ¡Lamento haberlos interrumpido, señores!-me disculpe una última vez mientras te tomaba de la mano Lilian.  
  
-¿Acaso los conoces, querida?-cuestiono Edward curioso.  
  
-¡No! Solamente confundí al señor con otra persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo pero no es quien yo pensaba que era, Edward-respondí tomándote de la mano Lilian y volviéndome hacia Edward.  
  
-Disculpen los problemas que mi esposa pudo ocasionarles, a veces puede ser algo despistada pero no siempre, además de ser muy dulce-murmuro zalamero Edward junto a mi oído, haciéndome bajar la vista avergonzada, ya que con todos los años que habían pasado aprendimos que aunque no hubiese amor, aun quedaba una linda amistad y eso era bueno por nuestras hijas, asi nos despedimos de Tom y acompañantes, dirigiéndonos a la siguiente tienda sin percatarnos de que ellos seguían detrás nuestro y mientras Edward y tú buscaban no se que cosa, yo me entretenía observando un precioso vestido, que era exquisito pero demasiado costoso para nuestras finanzas pero por soñar no pasaba nada malos ¿cierto?  
  
-Veo que tu "marido"-sarcasmo-no te consiente como mereces Lian-murmuro a mis espaldas una voz de seda, algo fría sin embargo, la cual conocía bastante bien.  
  
-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa, Tom! Así que te pido que te retires, no quisiera que Edward piense que me estas molestando y trate de defenderme; ya que algo me dice que no serias muy justo y utilizarías magia, ¡Así que te pido que te marches! Además me doy cuenta de que tus acompañantes están impacientes ¿No piensas que se les hará raro verte junto a una muggle? Mejor vete ¡NO! Mejor me voy yo-dije alejándome de Tom, volviendo como mi familia sintiendo en mi espalda la frialdad y coraje de su mirada, algunos días después de aquel encuentro.... Recibí una carta de Tom en la cual me decía que fuese a verlo y en caso de no hacerlo, revelaría a Edward lo que había sucedió entre ambos y de lo cual estaba seguro, no sabia nada, asi que fui a verle, siendo el lugar de reunión una mansión a las afueras de Londres, la cual se me hizo muy ostentosa y carente de gusto, pero imaginaba que Tom la encontraba cómoda o de lo contrario no me habría citado ahí...  
  
-Busco a Tom Riddle-fue lo primero que dije al ver como el hombre rubio-de la vez pasada- me abría la puerta y sin decirme nada en absoluto, a excepción de algunas señas para que lo siguiera me llevo hasta una habitación y mientras tocaba a la puerta, el rubio desapareció.  
  
-¡Adelante!-dijo una voz autoritaria y que reconocí como la de Tom.  
  
-¿Para que has querido verme, Tom?-pregunte directamente al entrar, notando consternada que al atravesar el umbral mis ropas habían sido cambiadas y en lugar de mi ropa, lucia el vestido que había visto en aquella tienda.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta? Lo que tu marido no puede darte, lo hago yo con sumo placer, Lian-escuche decir a Tom.  
  
-¿Y que significan tus palabras? ¿Acaso crees que puedes comprarme? Deberías saber lo equivocado que estas, no fue interés lo que hizo que me acercara a ti, a si que no entiendo a que viene esto, por otra parte ¿Qué pensabas al usar magia sobre mí? Se bien que eres un mago y uno muy bueno, además muchas veces te vi usar magia para mí, apareciendo o transformando detallitos que fueron conquistándome pero nunca usaste la magia directamente sobre mi persona, crees de verdad que el que ahora lo hagas me impresiona, estas muy equivocado; asi que si tan solo me has hecho venir para verte presumir entonces me retiro, no me resultas agradable al comportarte de esta forma, Riddle-dije molesta pues en verdad me desagradaba su arrogancia pero antes de que pudiese marcharme...  
  
-¡Inmovilus!-exclamo Tom paralizándome totalmente.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo?-murmure confundida.  
  
-¡No te marcharás tan fácilmente, Elianor! Creo que merezco un pago por ese vestido y que luce tan maravilloso en ti, ¿No opinas lo mismo?-susurro Tom en mi oído mientras me volvía hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero y que no había visto antes; el cual devolvía mi imagen y la de Tom quien me abrazaba por la cintura, acercándome hacia él.  
  
-¡No se de que estas hablando! Y será mejor que me sueltes, lo mismo que deshaz el hechizo ya que de lo contrario empezare a gritar y no creo que te guste que tus amigos se enteren de como me tratas-dije sarcástica viendo solo el reflejo, notando como su mirada se tornaba rojiza con un brillo de maldad que nunca antes había visto.  
  
-¡OH puedes gritar todo lo que gustes, nadie vendrá en tu auxilio! El único que esta por aquí es Demon y no vendrá si antes no le llamo, así que grita lo que quieras que nadie intervendrá mi preciosa Elianor!-murmuro fríamente Tom besándome en el cuello y sus manos se limitaban acariciarme por encima del corsé del vestido.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Tom?-cuestione sorprendida por sus acciones.  
  
-Ya te lo dije antes: quiero un pago por el vestido y no precisamente con dinero-respondió sobre mis labios, al colocarse frente a mí.  
  
-¡Estas loco, déjame marchar!-exclame molesta de no poder evitar aquel ultraje que empezó con un doloroso beso que rompió levemente mi labio inferior, siendo estrechada por aquellos brazos, para a continuación llevarme en éstos hasta la cama donde puso fin al hechizo inmovilizante pero en cambio me sujeto con uno encadenante.  
  
-¡Por piedad, Tom no me hagas esto! No eres así, no lastimas por herir, siempre fuiste tierno y dulce conmigo ¡Te lo suplico no hagas esto, Tom!-suplicaba mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarme de aquellas cadenas, sintiendo como Tom desabrochaba el vestido, desnudando mi pecho que beso y torturo con tanta saña que dejo marcas sobre el mismo.  
  
-¡Quizás fui dulce y tierno en el pasado, pero eso fue antes de obtener todo este conocimiento, entonces era muy ingenuo pero ahora ya no queda nada de ese chico idealista que hubiese perdonado tu traición; en cambio yo no lo haré, no perdonaré tu engaño y el que hayas estado nuevamente con tu marido, dándole incluso una nueva hija ¿Acaso no fui suficientemente claro en el pasado? ¡Eras mía y sigues siendo mía, Lian!-dijo Tom mientras tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo de manera violenta que hizo brotar lagrimas de mis ojos a causa del dolor y la desesperación.  
  
-¡Maldito seas, Tom! Maldito por hacerme esto, no tenías ningún derecho sobre de mí ya que en ningún momento te di tal concesión que cometiera el error de estar contigo, no te permitía este ultraje; así que déjame ir por favor déjame marchar, no hagas que te desprecie más de lo que ya lo hago. Por favor déjame ir, por favor-musite harta de lo que había sucedido.  
  
-No me diviertes con esa actitud ¡Puedes irte! Pero te advierto que no te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que ha sucedido aquí o de lo contrario será tu familia la que pague, espero lo entiendas, ¡Vistete y márchate!-dijo secamente Tom mientras se vestía, saliendo luego de hacerlo de la habitación, una vez que hizo eso y con un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo me levante de aquella odiosa cama, vistiéndome con mi ropa para después marcharme lo mas rápido posible de ese sitio, llorando todo el camino hasta casa, odiando y odiándome por lo sucedido, sintiendo miedo por que sabia que la última amenaza de Tom la pondría en marcha si decía lago pero lo que más me molestaba era que a pesar de su ultraje aun sentía sobre mí aquellas bruscas caricias, aquellos brutales besos que irónicamente hacían vibrar mi cuerpo pues a pesar de todo aun seguía amándolo como nunca antes, tal vez mucho más que antes, ansiándolo muchísimo y por lo mismo al recibir una nueva carta -para un nuevo encuentro-decidí ignorarla ya que no quería sufrir y que mi familia fuese lastimada; lo cual de todas maneras no puede evitar que pasase ya que no puede evitar que Edward muriese por protegernos, si Petunia y yo no morimos entonces fue por que tú mi dulce Lilian nos protegiste con tu magia, lo que sorprendió a Demon Malfoy quien se vio forzado a marcharse tras haber asesinado a su padre, luego de eso y con la ayuda de una amiga-también bruja-puede poner a salvo a Petunia y a ti, Lilian; un par de meses después de aquello supe que estaba embarazada, siendo Elizabeth quien nació al cabo de algunos meses, imaginaras que eres la consecuencia de aquel ultraje pero jamás pensé en terminar con mi embarazo por que igual que tu hermana Lilian eras hija del hombre que ame y aun amaba a pesar de todo. Les pido perdón por haberlas mantenido engañadas todo este tiempo y por no tener el valor de confesarles esto antes, cometí muchos errores en mi vida pero ninguno de ellos fueron ustedes mis niñas, mi dulce Lilian y mi maravillosa Elizabeth.  
Con amor su mamá Anna Elianor Evans Summers.  
  
-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que papá Edward no era nuestro padre, sino ese tal Riddle, fabuloso ¿verdad?-dijo sarcásticamente Litzy abriendo la carta de Lilian.  
  
Elizabeth:  
Probablemente hayas leído la carta de nuestra madre, y sino lo has hecho es mejor que lo hagas antes de continuar leyendo, y te hayas enterado de que un tal Tom Marvolo Riddle, es mi verdadero padre en vez de papá Edward, lo que explica el por que soy una bruja; así que he averiguado ¿Quién es ese Riddle? Y lo que he descubierto no creo que te guste mucho pero debes saberlo, el señor Riddle fue miembro de la casa Slytherin en el colegio de Hogwarts, es hijo de una bruja y un muggle por lo que es media sangre, además de ser heredero directo de Salazar Slytherin.  
Para terminar- eso si mezclas las letras de su nombre- también es Lord Voldemort, como te darás cuenta resulta ser que mi padre biológico es quien anda detrás de Harry, es decir su propio abuelo es quien desea verlo muerto, por lo cual deberás decírselo a Harry para que sepa que es lo que enfrenta. Se bien que sabrás como hablar con tu sobrino después de todo siempre has sido muy madura a pesar de tu corta edad.  
  
Tu hermana Lilian Marie Evans Potter.  
  
-Me pregunto ¿Por qué habla como si Riddle fuese solamente su padre cuando lo es de las dos? Aunque eso no importa, lo realmente importante es el hecho de que me han dejado tamaño paquete, por que definitivamente ni Albus Dumblodore debe enterarse de que Lord Voldemort es mi padre o el abuelo de Harry ya que de lo contrario estaremos fritos; pues si se llega a saber que Harry Potter es doble heredero y nada más y nada menos que de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, dos de los magos más poderosos que han existido ¡Si que me la han dejado buena!-exclamo exasperada Litzy doblando la carta de Lilian.  
  
-No se puede cambiar lo pasado y que el pequeño Harry sea heredero de dos líneas mágicas poderosas es por algo y quizás algo bueno, por lo que no desesperes Litzy-dijo con calma Godric y una expresión pensativa ante lo descubierto, era como si recordarse algo que no comento con la niña, ya que no estaba seguro de que lo comprendiera todavía.  
  
-Imagino que tienes razón, solo que hay un problema como regresar a Hogwarts llevando estos cofres y al mismo tiempo asegurarme que nadie excepto Harry o yo seamos los únicos en poder abrirlos, en especial conociendo lo metiche que es Dumblodore y demás miembros de la orden, este secreto se sabrá más rápido de lo que se dice "no se puede decir por que es un secreto"-dijo Litzy mientras guardaba las cartas y la llave en el interior del cofre notando que había algunas fotografías y otros detallitos así como una pequeña serpiente animada, que no tardo en saludar a la niña que devolvió el saludo.  
  
-Si tenia alguna duda de que fueras descendiente de Salazar, se acaba de disipar ya que es obvio que hablas parsel-la lengua de las serpientes-y eso me da una idea-murmuro Godric al ver jugar tan tranquila a la niña con la mini serpiente.  
  
-¿Parsel? Así que Slytherin también hablaba una lengua especial, supongo que Harry también lo hará, ¿verdad?-Godric asintió-¡Fabuloso! ¿Y a que edad será eso? ¿Y a que te refieres con lo de una idea?-pregunto curiosa Litzy.  
  
-Para hablar parsel no se requiere una edad en concreto solo estar en presencia de una serpiente y al ser heredero de Salazar, la magia te permitirá el acceso al idioma y en cuanto a la idea se trata de un hechizo medio complicado-ya que solo un heredero puede realizarlo- pero en tu caso no hay ningún problema pero tal vez te resulte algo extraño más al ver a las mascotas de Gryffindor y Slytherin me han dado la idea. Pero antes de aplicar el hechizo es preciso que bebas la sangre de un Gryffindor y en este caso particular de mí-murmuro Godric tomando por algunos instantes una apariencia real e hiriendo una de sus muñecas, de la cual broto abundante sangre, acerco la herida a los labios de Litzy, que le observaba sin comprender nada en absoluto pero aun así bebió de aquella sangre que se le ofrecía sintiendo el sabor metálico de la misma y algo más, que no supo identificar y que por unos momentos le hizo sentir mareada y agotada, aunque tal sensación no duro mucho.  
  
-¡Realmente eres una heredera y además muy poderosa! Solamente un vampiro podría beber la sangre de un mago -sobretodo con mi poder- y no sentir ningún efecto en particular, quizás levemente la esencia mágica pero solo unos cuantos son capaces de hacerlo; en cambio tú has bebido mi sangre de forma natural como si lo hubieses hecho toda la vida-dijo sorprendido Godric.  
  
-¿Es bueno o malo?-pregunto Litzy limpiando los restos de sangre de sus labios notando como Godric volvía a ser un espíritu, curiosa por sus palabras.  
  
-Yo diría que es que bueno, significa que has aceptado mi esencia mágica sin ningún problema haciéndola parte de ti y pocos magos pueden lograr eso, el transfundir una esencia mágica a otra persona no es nada fácil y quienes lo han intentando han muerto en el proceso, en cambio tú lo has hecho de manera natural a pesar de ser muy joven y según crezcas tus habilidades mágicas se desarrollarán aun más convirtiéndote en una bruja muy poderosa pero eso será algo que irás descubriendo por ti misma; ahora lo más importante es que sepas por que te he brindado algo de mi esencia, el hechizo que te enseñare requiere que sea hablado en ruger, fenixio y parsel puesto que fue perfeccionado junto a Salazar y que te permite poner bajo protección lo que desees y nadie podrá nunca tomar lo protegido sin antes no realizas el contra hechizo para lo cual también debes hacer uso de las tres lenguas y son realmente pocos magos que pueden entenderlas mucho menos hablarlas, hasta donde se Albus Dumblodore es capaz de medio comprender el fenixio pero no lo domina. Ahora te enseñare el hechizo y contra hechizo, que una vez aprendido no lo olvidaras nunca y todo lo que desees guardar a salvo, solo debes musitar este hechizo sin que nadie pueda acceder a lo que esta bajo el mismo, pues se necesitan las tres lenguas, una sola no basta; el hechizo es: ¡Filias guard oterces!-murmuro Godric sonando su voz un rugido en la primera palabra, un canto en la segunda y un sonido silbante en la tercera pero de alguna manera las tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Ahora hazlo tú, Litzy! Pero colocando tus manos sobre los cofres-dijo Godric viendo como la niña obedecía y murmuraba el hechizo creando un leve resplandor.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto ella al ver como las cerraduras de ambos cofres eran -en el de James- el grifo y el fénix y la serpiente(los minis) -en el de Lilian-  
  
-¡Ha funcionado! Ahora nadie podrá abrir estos cofres sin tu permiso; por último las palabras del contra hechizo son ¡Finis oterces amore!-dijo Godric sonando, esta vez, su voz en parsel con la primera, ruger con la segunda y fenixio con la tercera.  
  
-¡Finis oterces amore!-musito Litzy sobre los cofres viendo como se abrían.  
  
-¡Excelente, te lo he dicho serás una bruja muy poderosa! Más ya es tiempo de que regreses nada tienes que hacer aquí y pueden estar preocupados por ti, además necesitarás comer pues no lo has hecho desde que estas aquí, por lo que es mejor que vuelvas al colegio-dijo Godric tranquilamente.  
  
-Se que debo volver, pero antes de irme ¿Podría pedirte un pequeño favor?-pregunto Litzy acercándose a Godric que se inclino para que la chiquilla susurrara las palabras en su oído.  
  
-¡No te preocupes, así lo haré! Ahora vete pequeña-respondió Godric despidiendo a la niña que luego de reducir los cofres, les guardo en los bolsillos de su ropa, saliendo de la habitación y al hacerlo se volvió hacia el cuadro guardián.  
  
-¡Reducio!-musito Litzy tocando el cuadro.  
  
-No los dejare aquí, en especial por que a James le gustaban mucho y estoy segura que a Harry le agradaría conservarlos-dijo Litzy mientras el cuadro se reducía para después guardarlo en los bolsillos de su ropa junto a los cofres e inmediatamente después cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad, saliendo con rapidez de la casa y en el preciso instante en que dio unos pocos pasos fuera de Godric's Hollow, ésta junto con todo lo que había dentro incluyendo los cuerpos de James y Lily, ardió en llamas consumiéndose con rapidez hasta convertirse en cenizas.  
  
-¡Vayan en el viento y cuiden de Harry siempre!-dijo Litzy mientras una ráfaga de viento se llevaba las cenizas consigo.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que giraba su anillo para volver a Hogwarts apareciendo en los límites del bosque prohibido, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-¿Cómo estará Harry? Espero que no les haya dado mucha lata; por que cuando quiere puede ser muy fastidioso-pensaba distraída Litzy caminando hacia el castillo, yendo tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no percibió la barrera invisible que le impidió seguir avanzando, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo y con el movimiento la capucha de su capa se cayo dejando su cabeza al descubierto.  
  
-¡Hasta que te dignas aparecer, Elizabeth! Eres en verdad una mocosa problemática, nos has traído a todos locos buscándote ¿Puede saberse en donde te habías metido?-cuestiono molesto Severus observando a la niña que en ese momento se levantaba y sacudía el polvo que le cubría.  
  
-¿Buscándome? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Se supone que todavía es Octubre ¿No es cierto?-dijo la niña un poco dudosa aunque en absoluto cohibida o avergonzada por la molestia del joven Severus Snape.  
  
-Donde quiera que te metieras, no estuviste al tanto del tiempo, pues para que lo sepas es la madrugada del 2 de noviembre, por lo que tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones ¡Sígueme, Elizabeth!-dijo Severus dando media vuelta para entrar al castillo.  
  
-¿2 de noviembre? ¡Genial! El hablar con Godric si que hace que el tiempo pase de prisa ahora comprendo por que dijo que debía tener hambre y estarían preocupados por mí; aunque ¿Por qué tenia que ser Severus quien me encontrara?-pensaba la chica siguiendo al joven hasta el despacho del director.  
  
-¿Donde se había metido señorita Evans?-dijo molesta Minerva McGonogall.  
  
-Eso es algo que a usted no le interesa, señora-dijo irrespetuosa Litzy ignorando a la profesora, quien rabiaba del coraje por el comportamiento de la niña.  
  
-¿Donde has estado, pequeña? No es correcto que andes por ahí, sola, y menos con lo caótico que esta todo de momento, es que acaso no te das cuenta de que estábamos preocupados de que algo te sucediera-dijo suavemente Dumblodore.  
  
-Dudo mucho que estuviesen tan preocupados como dice pero ya que desea saber: pues estuve en Godric's Hollow desde el pasado 31 de octubre hasta hoy-suspiro Litzy resignadamente.  
  
-¿En Godric's Hollow? Significa eso que estas al tanto de lo sucedió con tu familia ¿verdad?-pregunto delicadamente Albus.  
  
-No solo se lo que paso, sino que también escuche a James y a Lilian tratar de proteger a Harry contra Voldemort y mortifagos, señor-dijo la niña seriamente.  
  
-Entiendo, así que ya sabes lo que paso aunque la forma de enterarte no ha sido la más correcta pero lo hecho ya no se puede remediar, considero que debes ir a descansar; ya habrá tiempo para que digas tus razones para ir a Godric's Hollow-dijo tranquilamente Albus.  
  
-Antes de irme a descansar ¿Donde esta Harry? Me gustaría estar con él debe extrañar mucho a sus papás; por lo que ¿Puedo ir con mi sobrino, señor?-pregunto con una sonrisa Litzy mientras sus ojos brillaban al pensar en el pequeño que tanto adoraba.  
  
-¡Harry no esta en Hogwarts! ¿Qué te hizo creer que lo estaría?-dijo Dumblodore extrañado.  
  
-Pero yo vi al guardabosques Hagrid llevarse a Harry, por lo que imagine que estaría aquí, y sino es asi ¿Donde esta?-pregunto Litzy perdiendo su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que todo aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez más horrible, por si Harry no estaba en el colegio ¿Cómo podría cumplir con lo que prometió a su querido James?  
  
-¡Con tu hermana Petunia! Ya que es la familiar más cercana del niño y la más adecuada para cuidarlo-dijo Severus con indiferencia.  
  
-¡SON TAN ESTUPIDOS!-grito molesta Litzy, a la vez que incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
-Petunia odia todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, por eso es que Lilian se caso con James por que nuestra hermana mayor no quería mi custodia a pesar de que mamá se la había otorgado antes de morir y si Lilian no se hubiese casado con James me habrían enviado a un orfanato, puesto que Petunia no quería saber nada de mi o de Lilian ¿Creen que con Harry será diferente? Hará de su vida un infierno, si lo que quieren es que alguien lo cuide ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! He cuidado de él desde que nació, no habría ningún problema-dijo Litzy con rabia mientras contenía las lagrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos.  
  
-Eres demasiado pequeña para eso, no te darían la custodia aun cuando eres su tía también-dijo con burla Severus.  
  
-¡CALLATE, NO TE ATREVAS A BURLARTE, ESTUPIDO!-grito Litzy sin percatarse de que perdía el control de su magia, levitando inconscientemente hacia Severus, a quien abofeteo con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos con su comportamiento y el descontrol de su magia.  
  
Quizás soy muy pequeña y comprendo que no me darían la custodia de Harry pero James le dio un tutor y Sirius no se rehusaría a cuidar del niño, quería mucho a Jamie, por lo que cuidaría encantado de su hijo; pidanle a Sirius que cumpla su papel de padrino y tutor ¡ÉL lo haría!-dijo convencida Litzy.  
  
-Dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo desde Azkaban-murmuro despectivamente McGonogall.  
  
-¿Azkaban, que tiene que ver la prisión mágica en esto?-cuestiono la chiquilla extrañada ya que no entendía que tenía que ver ese lugar con todo aquello.  
  
-Sirius Black ha sido encerrado en Azkaban por ayudar al lord oscuro en la muerte de los Potter's además de 12 muggles y un mago; nada más que por eso se le envió allí, Elizabeth-informo Severus como si nada.  
  
-¡Idiotas, son unos verdaderos idiotas! No saben nada en absoluto Sirius no era aliado del Lord oscuro, él jamás hubiese traicionado a James, nunca fue el guardián secreto sino Pettigrew, en el ultimo momento cambiaron de opinión pero nadie lo supo excepto yo y en cuanto a los muggles, estoy segura que es un error, ¡No es un asesino! Su único error fue confiar en la asquerosa rata de Pettigrew, búsquenle y oblíguenlo a confesar la verdad; no dejen que Sirius pague una condena que no merece, por favor se volverá loco y no es justo-dijo Litzy con voz entrecortada mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus ojos.  
  
-Litzy, creo que la falta de descanso y comida empiezan afectarte, pues yo se que era Black el guardián secreto, además de que Peter Pettigrew esta muerto ya que enfrento a Sirius. Es mejor que vayas a descansar te hace falta-dijo Dumblodore con calma.  
  
-¡Es mentira! Si Pettigrew estuviera muerto, lo sabría y se que no lo esta, como tampoco Voldemort lo esta; tal vez estén derrotados pero no están muertos, lo sabría si asi fuera; de alguna forma esa asquerosa rata los ha engañado, inculpado a Sirius en el proceso pero no esta muerto y un día lo demostrare, aunque me tome toda la vida hacerlo, entonces pagaran por sus estupidas decisiones, pagaran por haber condenado a Harry y a Sirius, se arrepentirán de todo esto, me encargare de hacer de sus vidas tan infernales como las que ellos tendrán, a ustedes y a la orden del fénix, ¡Los odio, no saben cuanto los odio!-dijo rabiosa Litzy liberando una especie de tornado mágico que empezó a destruir todo el lugar.  
  
-¡Basta, Elizabeth te harás daño!-dijo preocupado Severus mientras se acercaba trabajosamente a la chiquilla, abrazándola con fuerza haciendo que se recargara contra su pecho y una vez que lo consiguió, le lanzo un desmaius que le dejo inconsciente deteniendo aquel desastre mágico. Y asi...  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de Autora: Espero que también les guste este capitulo, que como ven es muy larga la carta de Elianor, por lo que la de Lily es en el siguiente capitulo y algunas otras sorpresas. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y ahora algunas aclaraciones del capitulo:  
  
Un espíritu es diferente de un fantasma o de Peeves-no me acuerdo como se escribe el nombre de la criatura que es-pues no permanecen eternamente en este plano, como ellos, sino que pueden ir y venir a conveniencia o cuando son llamados, teniendo incluso una figura más definida que la de un fantasma pero sin ser tan sólidos como Peeves, excepto por algunos instantes o de acuerdo a la energía que tomen de la persona que los llame, por lo menos así es en este fic.  
  
Algo así como los dragones del torneo de los tres magos, en el cuarto libro, es decir Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.  
  
Si están tan confundidos como yo, con las fechas, es más o menos asi: la carta la escribió la mamá poco antes de morir por lo que Lily tendría entre 19 o 20 años y Litzy 3 o 4 años, así que les pido comprensión por que no soy muy buena con esto de las fechas.  
  
Los padres de Harry-James y Lily-mueren el 31 de octubre, de acuerdo a mis cálculos y suposiciones, por lo que Litzy se aparece desde esa noche casi en la madrugada del primero de noviembre, pasando todo un día con Godric en la habitación secreta, y el hecho de no presentar hambre, sed o sueño se debe a la magia dentro de ese cuarto que hace que las necesidades se satisfagan por un corto tiempo, más el hecho de tomar sangre de Gryffindor le impidió sentir esas necesidades, por otro lado el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente en la habitación secreta, así lo que para Litzy fueron solo unos instantes en realidad fue un día completo.  
  
Esto es punto y aparte: la frase Finis oterces amore significaría algo como secreto final de amor, mientras que el segundo Filias guard oterces es algo así como secreto de sangre guardado, como se podrán dar cuenta uso la combinación de palabras en latín como palabras al revés, es decir oterces = secreto, por lo que las lenguas de ruger, fenixio y parsel serán las combinaciones de latín y palabras al revés, así que estan advertidas, pues de ahora en adelante será esta forma de escribir, sobretodo con Harry y Litzy así como Voldemort. 


	18. Capitulo 18: La difícil adolescencia d...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 18: La difícil adolescencia de Elizabeth  
  
Y así transcurrió rápidamente el tiempo, dejando ver como aquella mocosita hacia de todos su vida un infierno, como había dicho que haría, en especial cuando se le informo que Albus Dumblodore seria su tutor y por consiguiente viviría en Hogwarts, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia pero que termino aceptando ya que dos años más tarde se convirtió en alumna del mismo, quedando como miembro de la casa Gryffindor, aun cuando el sombrero intento enviarla a Slytherin pero ella se negó rotundamente a pertenecer a tal casa, logrando así fastidiar a McGonogall y a Severus en el proceso; convirtiéndose en amiga de Charles Weasley de manera incondicional, ya que era raro el día en que no estuviesen juntos, pero un día sucedió que...  
  
-Entonces en eso quedamos ¿Verdad? Te llevaras a Litzy estas vacaciones-dijo Albus caminando con Severus hacia el comedor, mientras el hombre asentía levemente.  
  
-¿Por qué tengo que ir con Severus de vacaciones?-pregunto Litzy detrás de ambos hombres, sobresaltándolos, como casi siempre ya que la chica tenia la habilidad de aparecer cuando menos la esperaban.  
  
-Uno de estos días va ser necesario ponerte un cascabel o terminaras por "matarnos" del susto-comento tranquilamente Albus.  
  
-¡Aun con uno, seguiría asustándolos, señor! Aunque eso no es el tema ¿Qué significa eso de que iré de vacaciones con Severus? No es precisamente mi mejor idea de como divertirme-dijo Litzy sonriendo al ver como el hombre se molestaba.  
  
-¡He dicho muchas veces que no te tomes esas confianzas, Elizabeth! Y no me gusta que me tutees como si nada, no olvides que soy tu profesor y esos tratos no son correctos y en cuanto a que iras de vacaciones conmigo, se debe a que Albus no podrá cuidarte y como sabemos como eres, dejarte en el colegio sin vigilancia significaría no encontrarlo en pie al volver; asi que iras conmigo, jovencita-dijo seriamente Severus.  
  
-Comprendo, me tienen miedo ¡Genial! Jamás pensé que en solo cuatro años pudiesen sentirse nerviosos de dejarme sin supervisión ¿Acaso se creen que Peeves y yo podríamos volar el colegio? Estoy segura que se sentirá halagado cuando se lo diga pero de eso a que vaya contigo de vacaciones, si como no, por que ya lo dije antes de aburrirme contigo o sola prefiero lo último, por que no iré a ningún lugar antes mejor me voy a casa de Charley-aseguro la chica mientras ingresaba al comedor tranquilamente.  
  
-Así tenga que drogarte para que cumplas las disposiciones de Albus, lo haré te lo aseguro-murmuro Severus en el oído de la chica para inmediatamente caminar a la mesa de profesores, sin esperarse a la replica de la joven.  
  
-¿Qué te ha dicho, el profesor Snape? Te has puesto algo pálida, Litzy-dijo Charley a su compañera.  
  
-¡Nada, no sucede nada, Charley! No te preocupes-respondió Litzy quitándole importancia a lo sucedido aunque por dentro trinaba por el descaro del profesor puesto que ¿Quién se creía que era para amenazarla con darle alguna droga? Y conociéndolo era capaz de hacerlo por lo que no le quedaría de otra que ir de vacaciones con el mismo por las buenas, aunque eso no significaba que no haría de ellas un delicioso infierno, ¡OH si! Severus pagaría por su amenaza.  
  
-¿Este es el lugar tan maravilloso al que venimos?-pregunto sarcástica Litzy molestando a Severus, como lo había estado haciendo desde el momento en que salieron del colegio.  
  
-¡No, este no es el sitio! Solo hemos venido por alguien, asi que espera aquí que no me tardo y guarda silencio aunque sea por un instante, empiezo hartarme de ti, Elizabeth-dijo Severus entrando en aquel lugar dejando a Litzy fuera, tardando realmente nada en salir de nuevo, llevando de la mano a un niño de tan solo cinco años, rubio, de piel pálida y ojos grises bastante curiosito.  
  
-¿Quién es él?-pregunto simplemente Litzy al verlo.  
  
-¡Es mi ahijado, Draco! Ira con nosotros de vacaciones ya que sus padres no pueden llevarlo con ellos en su viaje y me pidieron que me hiciera cargo del niño, Elizabeth-dijo Severus con calma esperando el estallido de indignación de la chica, que nunca llego, solo...  
  
-¡Pobrecito Severus Snape! Con lo que te desagradan los niños y te ves obligado a cargar con nosotros dos, más conmigo que con el niño-después de todo es tu ahijado- pero aun con eso tienes que soportarnos ¡Definitivamente pobrecito Severus!-se burlo Litzy inclinándose-para sorpresa del profesor- hacia Draco que se soltó de la mano de su padrino y alzando su cabecita hacia la chica la observo con atención.  
  
-¡Hola, soy Elizabeth, mucho gusto pequeño!-saludo con amabilidad y dulzura Litzy mientras le sonreía al niño.  
  
-¡Mi nombre es Draco, es un placer señorita!-respondió formalmente Draco con una claridad asombrosa siendo obvio lo bien educado que estaba.  
  
Luego de eso, los tres se trasladaron al lugar de descanso, una especie de parque de diversiones pero mágico, donde se permitía a los niños hacer uso de su magia aunque bastante sencilla.  
  
-¿Severus Snape?-se escucho repentinamente la chillona voz de una joven mujer de unos 25 años, rubia, de ojos azules, no muy atractiva pero tampoco fea que se lanzo sobre Severus abrazándolo efusivamente, molestando a Elizabeth y sorprendiendo a Draco.  
  
-¿Quién...demoni...Mary Sue Watson? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Severus consternado por el encuentro inesperado e indeseado.  
  
-¡Que alegría, te acuerdas de mí, querido Severus!-exclamo Mary Sue abrazando más fuerte al joven hombre.  
  
-¡Quien...quien podría...olvidarse de ti!-dijo sarcástico Severus mientras se soltaba de aquel estrujante abrazo.  
  
-Se puede saber ¿Por qué se permite tales confianzas con Severus? Es que acaso no se da cuenta de que hace el ridículo, señora-dijo secamente Litzy metiéndose entre Severus y la mujer.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber quien eres tu? Como para meterte en lo que no te interesa, niña-dijo Mary Sue molesta por la intromisión de Litzy.  
  
-Eso no le importa pero aun así se lo diré: Elizabeth Evans y no es un placer conocerla señora-dijo fríamente Litzy volviéndose hacia Severus para poder preguntarle algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera...  
  
-¿Evans, eres algo de una tal Lillian Evans?-pregunto confundida Mary Sue.  
-¡No es Lillian, sino Lilian y Si lo soy! Era mi hermana mayor, señora y por cierto ¿Cuales son nuestras habitaciones? Draco y yo queremos ir a descansar, tu puedes quedarte con tu amiga si así lo deseas, Severus-dijo Litzy ignorando a la mujer quien parecía sorprendida al saber que aquella niña era algo de la chica que traía loquito a Snape en el colegio.  
  
-Elizabeth se más educada con Mary Sue, esos no son modales propios de una jovencita, mucho menos de una dama-dijo Severus tomando fuertemente del brazo a la chica para que se comportara con educación.  
  
-¿Quién dice que soy una dama? Acaso no estas diciendo siempre que solo se dar problemas, esta vez no será diferente en especial por que no me gusta que tipas resbalosas se crean que pueden tener algo contigo ¡Eres mío Severus Snape y no lo olvides nunca, ahora suéltame que me lastimas!-exclamo en voz baja Litzy mientras se zafaba del agarre de Severus que estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de la chica que la soltó sin más.  
  
-Severus querido ¿Qué te parece que nos veamos durante la cena? Así podrás conocer a mi sobrinita, es una niña encantadora, ¡La adoraras! Nos vemos en la cena-se despidió Mary Sue dejando un beso en la mejilla del joven hombre.  
  
-¡Vieja resbalosa! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Resbalus!-dijo Litzy señalando, con un dedo, el piso justo en el instante en que la mujer ponía su pie en ese sitio haciéndola resbalar estrepitosamente aunque de inmediato hubo personas que la ayudaron a levantarse pero ninguna de ellas fue Severus, a quien no le paso desapercibido la sonrisa maliciosa, ni el gesto de complicidad entre su ahijado y la niña, quien tomo de la mano a Draco para irse a su habitación, la cual Draco y Elizabeth compartían mientras que Severus ocupaba el cuarto vecino, pero ambos estaban comunicados por una puerta entre los dos.  
  
Y durante la cena conocieron a la "simpática" sobrina de Mary Sue, una niña de 5 años, rubia y con cara de dogo que de inmediato se pego a Draco, asfixiándolo, puesto que era tan empalagosa como la tía.  
  
-¡Mira mocosa del demonio: o sueltas a Draco en este momento o te vas arrepentir y no te estoy amenazando en vano, asi que suéltalo ahora!-ordeno con voz de seda y una gran tranquilidad Litzy.  
  
-¡No soy mocosa! Mi nombre es Pansy y no tengo por que obedecerla-dijo Pansy arrogantemente.  
  
-¡Tu lo quisiste, Pansy! ¡Repulsor!-exclamo Litzy apuntando a la niña con el dedo índice haciendo que saliera disparada, lejos de Draco, yendo a estrellarse con el carrito de los postres quedando toda embarrada por los mismos.  
  
-¡ELIZABETH!-exclamo Severus desconcertado al ver aquello, ya que no podía comprender como era posible que pudiese realizar magia sin varita, puesto que solo magos y brujas muy poderosos eran capaces de tal cosas.  
  
-Ya se lo que dirás: no es el comportamiento de una dama, pero se lo advertí; le dije que soltara a Draco y no lo hizo, se amuela; no voy a dejar que se acerque a él o es que no te das cuenta de que no le agrada esa tonta mocosa ¡Pues yo si! Y no es justo para mi dragoncito estar con alguien que no le simpatiza, por lo que si nos disculpas, nos marchamos puesto que no es agradable la compañía; tu puedes quedarte si así lo deseas pero adviérteles que no se vuelvan acercar a ninguno de nosotros, Severus-dijo Litzy seriamente tomando de la mano a Draco para poder marcharse de ahí, mientras el niño le sonreía agradecido de que lo librara de la tonta niña.  
  
Así paso el tiempo, durante el cual se fue haciendo obvio la estrecha amistad que nació entre Draco y Elizabeth, especialmente luego de la primera noche, tras una pesadilla del pequeño y debido a la cual la chica durmió cada noche que siguió en la misma cama que el niño, abrazada por el mismo, lo que le provocaba mucho coraje a Severus a quien le desagradaba que su ahijado estuviese detrás de la chica, aunque al final el pequeño prometió dejársela. Luego de esas vacaciones "de ensueño" volvieron al colegio dejando a Draco en su casa; continuando los cursos más o menos de manera normal, pasando los años, cumpliendo Litzy 15 años, habiendo un baile de Halloween, a manera de celebración por el hecho.  
  
-¿Te estas divirtiendo, Litzy?-pregunto Charley a su amiga.  
  
-¿Quieres la verdad o prefieres que sea hipócrita?-pregunto Litzy mientras bailaba con su amigo.  
  
-¡La verdad! Que para hipocresías tenemos suficiente con los slytherin's, Beth-respondió Charley.  
  
-Es tan extraño cuando me llamas Beth, es difícil acostumbrarme pero no es importante; quieres la verdad pues es esta: Odio esta "celebración" se que el director la organizo en mi honor, por ser mi tutor pero en realidad no hay nada aquí que sea de mi gusto, con excepción de la compañía, todo me resulta aburrido, la música es muy lenta, las túnicas de gala que usamos son anticuadas, la comida es muy dulce ¿quieres que siga? ¡En verdad que odio esta fiesta!-exclamo exasperada Litzy sin percatarse que Dumblodore, McGonogall y Severus estaban detrás de ella y habían oído su platica con Charley.  
  
-Así que odias esto, Litzy ¿Qué habrías hecho para no aburrirte, pequeña?-pregunto curioso Dumblodore observando como la chica le ignoraba abiertamente, mientras Charley Weasley palidecía por su repentina aparición.  
  
-Lo que yo habría hecho haría que a la profesora McGonogall le diese un sincope y Severus bajase una considerable cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor, so pretexto de que mi comportamiento no es el de una dama, señor director-dijo Litzy enlazando un brazo con el de su amigo, que estaba sorprendido por el descaro de la joven, a quien no parecía preocuparle las reacciones de los profesores por sus palabras.  
  
-¡Entiendo! Quizás lo más conveniente es seguir con este tipo de fiesta puesto que son más seguras para Minerva y Severus-respondió Dumblodore tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Exacto! Y como en realidad estoy aburrida prefiero retirarme o terminare por dormirme; por lo que si nos disculpan, ¡Con su permiso y que descansen bien, profesores!-deseo Litzy marchándose junto con Charley, sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidos por Severus, encaminándose hacia el lago y al llegar ahí...  
  
-Beth ¿No fuiste algo irrespetuosa con los profesores?-pregunto curioso Charley.  
  
-¡Tal vez si, tal vez no, Charley! Yo se por que me comporto así con ellos y por que no hacen gran escándalo puesto que no pueden permitírselo, por lo que muchas veces me aprovecho de ese punto débil haciéndoles la vida insoportable, pero no te preocupes por tan poco, después de todo es solo entre ellos y yo, así que no le des tanta importancia-dijo Litzy sonriéndole a su amigo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del mismo, pero al momento él se separo, sorprendiéndola.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Charley?-pregunto Litzy extrañada pues no comprendía la actitud del chico.  
  
-Sucede que...Beth yo...-comenzó nerviosamente Charles antes de tomar a la chica por los brazos, jalándola hacia si mientras unía sus labios en un calido beso que asombro a la chica y enfureció a Severus que observaba la escena a distancia, la cual en ese instante acorto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Severus molesto mientras se acercaba a la pareja.  
  
-¡Profesor Snape!-exclamo asustado Charley mientras soltaba a Litzy, quien lucia completamente tranquila.  
  
-¡Nada que te interese, Severus! Tengo 15 años puedo hacer lo que me plazca por lo que no tienes por que cuidarme a cada momento, por lo que si fueras tan amable de dejarme en paz...-dijo Litzy con cinismo y algo de aburrimiento haciendo un gesto de despedida hacia el profesor que no se veía muy contento que digamos.  
  
-¡Pagaras por tus palabras, Elizabeth!-susurro ácidamente sobre el oído de la chica, Severus mientras que con una mano la tomaba de la barbilla obligándole a que lo viera a los ojos, donde la chica pudo ver el reflejo de una emoción a la que no pudo poner nombre pero que le confundió por su intensidad.  
  
-¡No te tengo miedo, no existe nada que puedas hacer que pueda provocarme, Severus!-murmuro Litzy suavemente apartando el rostro del agarre de Snape, quien solo sonrió de una manera muy fría con un extraño brillo en los ojos causándole escalofríos a Charley, quien observaba la escena confundido pues se daba cuenta de que entre ambos parecía haber mucho más de lo que aparentaban.  
  
-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos? Y no te hagas la que no sabe, porque no resulta muy normal que tutees aun profesor como si nada, además de que me dio la impresión de que al Prof. Snape no le hizo ninguna gracia tu comportamiento ¡Así que habla, Beth!-dijo Charley confuso.  
  
-¡Severus es un tonto incurable! No le deberías prestar mucha atención y realmente no esta molesto por mi comportamiento, lo que lo ha puesto así ha sido el beso que me has dado; Severus es totalmente extraño, incluso para mí, me odia como pocos puesto que no me parezco en nada a mi hermana mayor pero aun así tiene tendencia a protegerme en exceso, preocupándose por lo que pueda o no pasarme, por lo que debió sentarle como bomba el que me besaras después de todo le gusta actuar como un perro guardián al que no le gusta que toquen lo que esta cuidando; aparte de que se supone que desde que era una bebe, yo he estado enamorada del mismo, lo cual no es del todo verdad, por lo que debe sentirse ofendido en su ego pues de seguro piensa de que ¿Por qué permití que otro me besara, amándolo a el? Lo cual es muy absurdo, pero lo conozco y es capaz de agarrarte manía, por lo que si es así, ¡Dímelo! que yo me encargare de pararle, si lo hace-dijo Litzy con calma.  
  
-¿Estas enamorada de Snape? Fue por eso que no respondiste a mi beso ¿verdad?-dijo Charley entendiendo algunos detalles.  
  
-¡Ahora si! Por eso te pido que intentes gustar de otra chica, aprecio demasiado tu amistad como para perderla solo por que no puedo corresponderte como lo deseas; es mejor que vayamos a dormir, ha sido un largo día y bastante pesado y mañana puede serlo aun más, en especial teniendo clases de pociones a primera hora-dijo Litzy con dulzura, mientras Charley sonreía comprensivo.  
  
Y al día siguiente...Fue tal como ella dijo, un día terrible pues Severus estaba de un humor de los diablos que no mejoro al ver a Litzy y al pelirrojo juntos, llegando a tal grado su coraje que dio una detención, totalmente injustificada para todos excepto para la chica quien ya se la esperaba, a Litzy que la acepto como si nada, incrementado el enojo del profesor, por lo que a la hora acordada la joven bajo a las mazmorras, específicamente al despacho del profesor al cual entro sin tocar encontrándose con algo que no pensó contemplar ciertamente, pues Severus se besaba con gran pasión con un hombre rubio que le resulto desagradable por instinto y no solo por el beso, sino por algo más que no tardo en descubrir, haciéndose más patente su desagrado por el rubio.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendrías visitas? Podíamos haber pospuesto la detención para otra ocasión, Severus-dijo irónica Litzy viendo satisfecha como el rubio no parecía muy contento con su presencia, lo que podía significar que le estaba saboteando los planes.  
  
-¡Tu alumna tiene razón, Severus! Si ibas a estar ocupado debiste decirme, para que viniera más tarde y estuvieras desocupado; aunque por lo que noto a tu joven alumna no parece incomodarle la situación embarazosa en que nos ha encontrado ¿no esa si, señorita...?-pregunto el rubio curioso por conocer el nombre de la chica.  
  
-¡No, no me incomoda! Aunque resulta peculiar ver a dos hombres besarse pero de verdad que no me molesta, después de todo tengo conocidos-hombres por supuesto- que son pareja, así que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de demostraciones de afecto, solo que mis conocidos son muchísimo más discretos ciertamente, señor-dijo Litzy en respuesta obviando a propósito el darle su nombre, pues no seria ella la primera en decirlo.  
  
-¡Comprendo! Es usted una joven de mente muy abierta por lo que puedo observar, señorita...-dijo el rubio obviando su nombre, igual que la chica, para los nervios de Severus quien se daba cuenta de que no había sido buena idea el querer tomar revancha-por el beso con Weasley-haciendo venir a Lucius y besándolo frente a Elizabeth, ya que resultaba más que obvio que el desagrado era mutuo e instintivo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que todo aquello tenia que ver en mucho con él.  
  
-¡Será mejor que vayas a cumplir con tu detención; tienes que limpiar a conciencia el salón de pociones, Elizabeth! Y en cuanto a ti, Lucius, quizás te gustaría tomar alguna copa ¿No es así?-dijo Severus seriamente.  
  
-¿Limpiar el salón de pociones? ¡Que falta de originalidad! Eres maestro de pociones y debo limpiar el salón de pociones hasta McGonogall es más original, no por ser profesora de transformaciones me pone hacer eso, definitivamente Severus si sigues con esta falta de ingenio, tus próximos alumnos si que se aburrirán pero es mejor que me marche antes de que empieces a maldecirme y para que puedas seguir charlando con tu "amigo", con su permiso señor... supongo que debo preguntarlo- pues Severus solo ha dicho nuestros nombres-¿Cuál es su apellido?-pregunto simplemente Litzy mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse hacer su trabajo.  
  
-¿Acaso no esperara a la respuesta, señorita...?-dijo Lucius al verla dar vuelta.  
  
-¡Evans, Elizabeth Evans! Y no es necesario que lo vea para saber su apellido, señor...-contesto Litzy colocando una mano en el pomo de la puerta.  
  
-¿Evans? Recuerdo a una chica de ese apellido, una sangre sucia que tuvo la suerte de estar en Slytherin; la cual te atraía mucho ¿No es cierto, Severus? Y que sino mal no recuerdo se caso con Potter para tu mala fortuna, pero me salgo de tema, ¡Soy Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy!-dijo sarcástico Lucius observando como la chica cerraba con fuerza el puño que tenia libre, lo que se le hizo raro pues eso podía significar que estaba molesta aunque no entendía el porque.  
  
-¡Eres un idiota, Severus! Tengo 15 años y por lo tanto soy quizás demasiado joven para que te intereses en mi ¡Eso lo se muy bien! Y puedo aceptar que hagas de tu vida lo que gustes pero ¿Por qué diablos tienes una relación con un maldito Malfoy? Acepto cualquier cosa menos eso; si tanto querías a mi hermana ¿Cómo puedes estar con el mortifago que junto a otros y el tenebroso se encargaron de acabar con ella y James? ¡Jamás voy a perdonarte por hacerlo! Y en cuanto a usted, Malfoy tarde o temprano pagara por las muertes de mi hermana y James pero en lo que llega ese día, le aconsejaría que se aleje de Severus pues no me agrada que se metan con lo que es mío, por lo que esta advertido señor Malfoy-dijo furiosamente Litzy mientras salía del lugar azotando la puerta en el proceso.  
  
-Por lo que veo, querido Severus esa mocosa esta muy interesada en ti; lastima que no le correspondas ¿cierto? Por simple curiosidad ¿Esa chica es algo de la sangre sucia Evans, verdad?-pregunto cínicamente Lucius esbozando una sonrisa gatuna.  
  
-¡No llames sangre sucia a Lily! Sabes bien como me desagrada y en cuanto a Elizabeth asi es. Es su hermana menor aunque eso no importa; ¿Por qué dijo que tu, asi como otros junto con el Lord oscuro estuvieron cuando Lily y Potter murieron? ¿A que se refería con eso, Lucius?-cuestiono Severus con una mirada perspicaz observando con atención al rubio, que ni se inmuto ante su pregunta.  
  
-¡Pues a eso, mi querido Severus! Estuve presente esa noche en particular ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo cínicamente Lucius sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-¡Eres un maldito estupido, Lucius! Será mejor que te marches, no puedo creerlo de ti; sabia que eres un cínico arrogante asi como ambicioso pero jamás pensé que fueras o hubieses estado presente, esa noche. Es mejor que te ¡largues!-dijo seriamente Severus cruzado de brazos.  
  
-Vaya que eres un delicado, Severus; pero ni sueñes que te desharás tan fácil de mi, pues sabes bien que no será asi, nos veremos mas tarde, mi dulcecito amargo-dijo burlón Lucius depositando un breve beso sobre los labios de Severus para a continuación salir del despacho, mientras el otro hombre se dejaba caer desanimado sobre una silla.  
  
-¡Elizabeth, maldita chiquilla insolente! ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar de esa manera? Tan arrogante, tan creída, tan posesiva -murmuro Severus sonriendo con cierta ternura-¡Tan posesiva! Eso solo puede significar que le intereso, por lo que Weasley no es nada excepto un amigo, eso esta bien pues esa mocosa ¡Es mía, solamente mía!-exclamo posesivo Severus en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy escucho sus ultimas palabras, apareciendo en sus ojos grises una mirada muy peligrosa para de inmediato alejarse del lugar, al oír a Severus acercarse la puerta.  
  
-¡Idiota, es un imbecil! ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Y para acabarla con un estupido Malfoy! ¿Cómo puede gustarme? Sobre todo cuando nunca a mostrado interés en mi, solo me ve como una molestia, una cría que no sabe nada en absoluto ¿Qué fue lo vi en el? A veces pienso que no puede ser realmente amor -como con James- sino una obsesión, pero cuando pienso en olvidarlo, en interesarme en otro, siento como mi corazón se paraliza de terror ante esa idea como si se detuviera pudiendo morir en ese momento y me doy cuenta de que es amor, que podría morir por el, una y mil veces ¡Dios! Severus ¿Qué me has hecho? Deseo tanto que me quieras pero eso no pasara, mucho menos ahora que tiene una relación-porque es obvio-con Lucius Malfoy, pero ya me asegurare de que eso termine aunque para ello deba retarlo a duelo ¡Mmmm, no es tan mala idea! ¿Pero aceptara batirse conmigo? Eso lo sabré mañana-pensaba Litzy desquitando su frustración y coraje con los calderos del salón de pociones, debido a lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo terminar con su detención y una vez que lo hizo fue a la lechuceria para enviar un mensaje con su lechuza Athena, una hermosa lechuza completamente blanca y ojos ámbar, dirigido a Lucius Malfoy retándolo a un duelo hecho eso regreso a la torre de gryffindor donde durmió de lo mas tranquila.  
  
-¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y corazón Elizabeth? Pues es tu culpa que sufra de insomnio ya que ni siquiera con Lily sufrí tanto, quizás por que en el fondo no estuve verdaderamente enamorado de ella, lo que podría significar que estoy enamorado de esa mocosa insolente y preciosa que consigue volverme loco con su descaro, haciéndome desear cosas que nunca había deseado pero es algo imposible pues son 16 años de diferencia y no seria justo para ella, el unir su vida y juventud con alguien como yo; por lo cual no debo fijarme en Elizabeth mas ¿Cómo evitar que eso pase? Si desde el día en que la conocí, le empecé a perder el gusto a Lucius dándome cuenta de que el no fue mas que un deseo inútil, un desahogo al saber que Lily no me correspondería nunca. ¿Quién pensaría que una pequeña niña de solo 8 meses me pondría en esta situación? Si ella supiera lo que me provoca con sus gestos, su voz, con toda ella pudiendo solo fingir que no me interesa en absoluto, esperando que de esta manera sea feliz, aun cuando su felicidad sea causa de mi desdicha ¡Como desearía no gustar de ti, Elizabeth pero es imposible no hacerlo!-exclamo desesperado Severus cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba dormir.  
  
(Volvamos un momento a la realidad, antes de seguir con el flash back)  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? En especial por que lo que acabamos de ver es un recuerdo de Severus, debe ser de el ¿Quién mas puede ser? Lo cual es muy extraño puesto que solo se ven los recuerdos que me pertenecen, por lo que si vemos otros que no lo son, solo puede significar que Draco no es el único en ver mis memorias y por los recuerdos de Severus, este debe ser uno de los espías y conociéndolos también deben de estar los demás, por lo que debería de detener todo esto pero si lo hago, no me habría enterado de que Severus no es tan indiferente como aparenta; que por otra parte será interesante ver algunos de sus recuerdos por lo que de momento lo dejare pasar-pensaba Litzy al darse cuenta de cómo se mezclaban sus recuerdos con otros que no le pertenecían y que resultaban muy interesantes.  
  
(Ahora continuemos con el flash back)  
  
-¡Elizabeth, mi preciosa niña!-murmuraba entre sueños Severus especialmente al sentir una dulce y suave caricia sobre su pecho, lo que de manera más o menos consciente le hizo despertar pudiendo observar una figura borrosa frente suyo, que recito un hechizo que no comprendió en absoluto pero no le dio importancia al darse cuenta de que era su niña, quien estaba enfrente.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo, Eliza...?-comenzó Severus siendo interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos, labios que le besaban con pasión intensa que no detuvo, devolviendo incluso aquel beso con mayor deseo que dejo a ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas.  
  
-¡Dios...Elizabeth! ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-pregunto Severus mientras intentaba regular su respiración, separando levemente a la chica que se encontraba encima suyo.  
  
-¿Acaso...acaso no...te ha gustado...Severus?-cuestiono la joven sonriéndole con picardía al hombre.  
  
-¡Me ha gustado mucho pero no es correcto!-exclamo Severus intentando alejarse de aquella chiquilla que le volvía loco y que provoca reacciones inapropiadas a su cuerpo, en especial siendo ella, una alumna y el su profesor.  
  
-¡Mmmm, asi que no es correcto! Pero ¿Quién se rehusaría a ese placer?-murmuro Elizabeth mientras desabotonaba el pijama de Severus, deslizando sus manos por aquel fuerte y tenso torso hasta llegar al pantalón del mismo.  
  
-¡Sino dejas de jugar, te arrepentirás Elizabeth!-sentencio Severus sujetando las manos de la joven antes de que continuaran bajando.  
  
-¡Eso espero, Severus, eso espero!-dijo ella besándolo de nuevo en los labios, quien intento negarse a la caricia pero le fue imposible hacerlo, asi como fue imposible evitar lo que siguió a continuación puesto que tanto ella como el comenzaron a desprenderse de las ropas que les cubrían hasta quedar por completo desnudos, lo cual Severus aprovecho para girar a la joven, colocándola bajo su cuerpo, atrapándole entre este y la cama.  
  
-¿Qué te propones, Severus?-pregunto bajito la chica con placer al sentir una de las manos del profesor entre sus piernas acariciando su sexo, mientras la otra jugaba con sus pechos.  
  
-¡Hacerte pagar, te advertí que podías arrepentirte de jugar! ¿Te arrepientes?-dijo Severus mientras sustituía su mano por su boca, besando y estimulando los sensibles picos de sus senos, provocando que la joven se arqueara de placer que sirvió como respuesta para el hombre quien continuo administrando sus caricias lentamente, acariciando con delicadeza asombrosa cada parte del femenino cuerpo hasta sentir la humedad que había nacido entre sus piernas.  
  
-¿Quieres que te posea?-dijo Severus en el oído de la chica, quien asintió, enmudecida mientras frotaba su sexo contra el del hombre, que sonrió ante su silenciosa respuesta, por lo que inmovilizándola, entro en su cuerpo de una sola y fuerte embestida para empezar a moverse de forma rítmica y sensual, manteniendo aquel rítmico danzar hasta que los condujo a ambos aun exquisito orgasmo, tras el cual quedaron profundamente dormidos y con los cuerpos enlazados.  
  
-¡Vaya por Dios, que sueño!-exclamo Severus al despertarse la mañana siguiente sintiéndose extrañamente agotado pero a la vez muy satisfecho, algo que no comprendía muy bien, percatándose-tras apartar las mantas que le cubrían-de que se encontraba desnudo, lo cual podía significar que tal vez no había sido un sueño, lo que podía ser que había tenido relaciones con Elizabeth y si eso había sucedido...  
  
-¡Dios mío, si Albus se entera de esto, seré hombre muerto! Que por otro lado como pude hacer algo como eso con ella ¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿Qué estará sintiendo? Debo encontrar una solución o de lo contrario habrá muchos problemas; pero ahora que lo pienso estoy casi seguro de que Elizabeth pronuncio un hechizo ¿Cual y para que seria? Veamos: ¡Revelus magik amorus!-musito Severus conjurando un encantamiento que le revelo lo que había realmente sucedido la pasada noche.  
  
-¡Licor! Ahora ya se que sucedió; solo fue una ilusión lo pasado y se bien quien ha sido su creador-dijo molesto Severus mientras se metía al baño, para limpiarse pues se sentía asqueado al descubrir la verdad en todo aquello.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Beth! Hoy has bajado mas temprano a desayunar-comento Charley mientras saludaba a su amiga con un suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Asi es, Charley! Siento no haberte esperado pero tenia demasiada hambre como para hacerlo-respondió Litzy mientras terminaba con su desayuno con calma.  
  
-¡De eso me doy cuenta, Beth!-dijo el pelirrojo sonriente al ver el apetito de la joven, que en ese instante concentraba su atención en las lechuzas que traían el correo de esa mañana.  
  
-¡Veo que me traes una respuestas y que también estas algo maltratada, Athena! Ya me las cobrare mas adelante, ahora come un poco y vete a la lechuceria a descansar-dijo Litzy dándole de comer un poco de cereal a su lechuza mientras acariciaba suavemente las desordenadas plumas de la misma, a la vez que le quitaba la carta que llevaba, hecho eso la lechuza se retiro como dijo su ama.  
  
-¡Vaya hasta su caligrafía es muy recargada! Definitivamente ha este hombre le encanta presumir; de verdad que no entiendo que le vio Severus, pero eso no importa por el momento sino saber si ¿Acepto o no mi reto?-pensaba Litzy mientras rompía el sello de los Malfoy's para abrir la carta, pudiendo leer que no solo acepta el reto, sino que le citaba a las 12 pm. de ese día en un claro del bosque prohibido, que para su buena suerte no esta muy lejos del castillo, por lo que no le seria muy difícil encontrarlo.  
  
-¿Qué te dicen en esa cartas? Has puesto una cara de desagrado pero a la vez como si fuera lo que esperas-dijo Charley junto al oído de la chica tras ver su expresión, la cual solo se limito a entregarle la misiva para que leyera, no sorprendiéndose al ver como se iba poniendo pálido según leía.  
  
-¿Es una broma, cierto?-cuestiono Charley sorprendido.  
  
-¡No, me temo que no lo es! He retado a duelo a Lucius Malfoy-técnicamente por Severus- y el mismo aceptado batirse conmigo, por lo que te pido mucha discreción, Charley-dijo Litzy levantándose de su sitio.  
  
-¡Estas loca, Beth! ¿Crees que vale la pena arriesgar la vida, por el profesor Snape?-dijo Charles devolviéndole la carta y levantándose lo mismo que la chica, quien solo asintió, mientras abandonaban el comedor para ir a sus clases, sin prestar atención a la mirada interrogativa de Severus; pasando asi sorpresivamente rápido el tiempo llegando con rapidez la media noche, reuniéndose con Lucius en el lugar acordado.  
  
-Veo que es puntual, Evans-dijo Lucius, a manera de saludo, al ver llegar a la chica.  
  
-No tengo costumbre de ser lo contrario, Malfoy-dijo Litzy arrogantemente, a manera de respuesta, mientras una sonrisa cínica se instalaba en sus labios.  
  
-¡Ya lo he comprobado! Por lo que supongo que podemos saltarnos las preeliminares, e ir directamente al duelo, ¿Le parece bien, Evans?-dijo Lucius con cinismo, viendo como la chica asentía, sacando ambos a la par, sus varitas, iniciándose de esta forma el duelo, que era bastante reñido puesto que Malfoy no tardo en comprobar que aquella chiquilla era muy hábil tanto defendiéndose como a la hora de atacar.  
  
-¡Insolente, maldita! ¿Como te has atrevido, estupida?-dijo furioso Lucius al ver como Litzy transfiguraba una piedra en una filosa navaja, lanzándola en su contra, logrando herirlo de manera profunda en uno de sus brazos.  
  
-¡OH, lo lamento tanto, Malfoy!-se mofo Litzy ante la consternación del hombre- pero pensaba que todo esto se trataba de demostrar quien es mejor y hechizos como el repulsor, rictusempra, son para niños y por lo mismo no demuestran nada en verdad, además de que atacarlo de esa forma ha sido un extra, puesto que es parte de la sangre que le haré derramar por haber acabado con mi familia, por lo que ¡NO SE SORPRENDA Y CONTINUEMOS CON EL DUELO!-exclamo altanera Litzy, enfureciendo con sus palabras al rubio.  
  
-¡Maldita seas, pagaras por esto, CRUCIO!-dijo Lucius lanzando la maldición contra la joven quien no se esperaba tal movimiento por lo que no pudo evitarlo, gritando con fuerza a causa del inmenso dolor que recibía, pero tras el primer impacto, se obligo a cerrar sus labios evitando soltar un grito mas , puesto que no le daría aquella satisfacción a su enemigo.  
  
-¡Grita, niña tonta, grita o seguirá doliéndote aun mas!-exclamo furioso Lucius acercándose a Litzy quien había caído de rodillas, abrazada asi misma, mordiéndose los labios y encajándose las uñas en los brazos, con tal fuerza que se hizo sangre puesto que aquella maldición parecía desgarrarla por dentro.  
  
-Eres verdaderamente muy terca o muy tonta y es por eso que Severus te desea tanto pero aun con eso: ¡No sueñes que será tuyo! Pues para que lo sepas, es mío y no podrías quitármelo jamás, por lo que no pienses que te corresponderá ¡solo eres un vano deseo, Evans!-dijo Lucius levantando el rostro de la chica notando satisfecho la confusión que había en sus ojos, asi como la suavidad que desprendía aquella piel por lo que siguiendo un impulso acerco su rostro hasta besar los lastimados labios probando el sabor amargo de la sangre que de los mismos manaba y algo mas dulce; algo que identifico como el sabor de la joven quien estaba furiosa por tal atrevimiento que hizo bajar al hombre su guardia por lo que su maldición dejo de tener efecto alguno, lo cual aprovecho Litzy para despojarle de su varita, lanzando de inmediato un repulsor sobre el rubio.  
  
-¡Maldito idiota! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? No se da cuenta del asco que me causa, de lo mucho que lo odio ¿Qué se proponía al besarme?-dijo indignada Litzy levantándose con dificultad, señalando al hombre con dos varitas a la vez, sin bajar su guardia ni un momento.  
  
-¿Crees que ahora que tienes mi varita, has ganado? Reconozco que me he descuidado; me deje engañar por el brillo de tus ojos, asi como por tus tentadores labios y ahora que los he probado comprendo la fascinación de Severus hacia ti por lo mismo eres peligrosa, asi que tendré que deshacerme de ti. Preguntaras: ¿Cómo si tienes mi varita? Déjame darte un consejo ¡Nunca confíes en un Malfoy! Siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga ¡Serpensortia!-grito Lucius apareciendo una cobra real con una segunda varita que había sacado con rapidez de su manga ante los sorprendidos ojos de la chica.  
  
-Solo un parselmouth podría controlar a mi mascota pero como no lo eres, debo decirte que su mordida es fatal, Evans-se mofo Lucius viendo como la serpiente se acercaba amenazante hasta Litzy, quien no mostraba temor ante su presencia, ni siquiera al ver como se ponía en posición de ataque, el cual se produjo en se instante al mostrar el animal sus colmillos, pero antes de que pudiera morderla, Litzy emitió un sonido silbante tan bajito que el rubio no le escucho pero que sin embargo fue suficiente para que la serpiente al morderla solo inyectara media gota de su veneno, lo que era bastante como para presentar síntomas por envenenamiento.  
  
-¡Bípeda ivanezca!-grito Severus desvaneciendo a la serpiente, viendo caer al suelo a la chica, por completo desvanecida.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?-pregunto curioso Lucius al ver como Severus auxiliaba a Litzy con solicitud y preocupación.  
  
-¡No te interesa, Lucius! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a lastimarla? Nunca pensé que fueses tan maldito pero por lo visto me equivoque al respecto; mas te advierto si Elizabeth llegase a morir no me bastara la vida para refundirte en prisión, aunque al hacerlo deba admitir que como tu, fui un mortifago-dijo Severus seriamente, levantando en brazos a la joven, comprobando que su estado era bastante delicado.  
  
-¡En verdad te interesa! Si no fuera asi no me amenazarías ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? El corazón mas frió de Hogwarts rendido ante una mocosa sangre sucia, eso es interesante pero no creas que puedes amenazarme y salirte con la tuya, solo yo puedo hacerlo ¿Entendido? Por lo que tampoco imagines que dejaras de ser mío solo por estar interesado en la pequeña sangre sucia; soy yo quien decide cuando terminar una relación, nunca al revés ¡Que te quede claro, Severus!-exclamo molesto Lucius mientras desaparecía.  
  
-¡Estupido, es un completo entupido! ¿Cómo he podido estar con alguien como el? Pero eso no tiene importancia tengo que atender a Elizabeth, si algo le sucede no me lo perdonare nunca-pensaba Severus mientras se aparecía lo mas cerca que podía del castillo para de inmediato llevar a la chica a su habitación, donde las siguientes horas se encargo de administrarle los antídotos y pociones que le ayudaran a recuperarse, agradeciendo que el día siguiente era fin de semana por lo que nadie-con la excepción de Weasley-se preocuparía por que la joven apareciera tarde por el colegio.  
  
-¿Cómo has podido enfrentarte a Lucius? Eres tan imprudente, es una suerte que Weasley viniera a informarme sobre este absurdo duelo ¡Ay pequeña! Sino fueras tan impulsiva, si solo fueses un poco más tranquila y razonable, nada de esto tenia por que pasar, aunque reconozco que fuiste una digna contrincante y le provocaste muchos problemas, lo cual jamás te perdonara, has ganado un enemigo para toda la vida, mi dulce Elizabeth-murmuro Severus acariciando suavemente y con ternura infinita la mejilla izquierda de la chica con el dorso de su mano bajando por su cuello, su hombro hasta posarla sobre el borde de su pecho justo donde podían sentirse los latidos de su corazón para a continuación reclinarse delicadamente sobre ella besando con amor y deseo los labios de la misma, murmurando palabras de amor que nadie puedo oír.  
  
Después de aquello...Y una vez que Litzy se recuperase por completo- el tiempo transcurrió nuevamente con rapidez, por lo que los recuerdos se sucedían cada vez mas rápido viendo los problemas y enredos que causo la poción multijugos de efecto prolongado en su sexto curso y muchas cosas mas hasta el día de la graduación del colegio, observando también como Litzy entregaba a Dumblodore una llave de Gringotts para Harry por si la necesitaba al entrar al colegio-al año siguiente- y ella no estaría ahí puesto que había decidido viajar alejándose un tiempo del colegio pues luego de casi 9 años en el mismo empezaba a tenerle fobia tanto a este como a sus moradores.  
  
Y asi....  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de Autora: Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, en el próximo sabremos un poco mas sobre la infancia de Harry y Draco , asi de por que Litzy asegura de que ambos fueron amigos, por lo que si les interesa que lo suba rápido mandenme reviews o me seguiré tardando en subir. 


	19. Capitulo 19: Un fénix y un dragón: mundo...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 19: "Un fénix y un dragón: mundos distintos"  
  
Y asi...  
  
-¿Veras a Potter?-pregunto Severus luego de oír los planes de viaje de la chica.  
  
-Su nombre es Harry ¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo? Pero... ¡No lo haré! Se que no es posible puesto que primero tiene que saber que es un mago y después que soy...digo que somos sus tíos, Severus; asi que si me disculpan iré hacer mi maleta, supongo que no es inconveniente si dejo algunas cosas aquí, después de todo como de una u otra forma terminare por regresar a Hogwarts, no veo la necesidad de llevar todo ¿Verdad?-pregunto Litzy viendo al director.  
  
-No hay ningún inconveniente, le diré a un elfo que te ayude a mover tu equipaje ha alguna de las habitaciones de los maestros, Litzy-dijo Dumblodore tranquilo, viendo como la joven salía de su despacho.  
  
Luego de eso y una despedida tensa y fría por parte de McGonogall y Severus, Litzy dejo el colegio para dar inicio a su deseado viaje...  
  
-Se que no es posible ver a Harry pero jamás dije que no lo intentaría, si por un momento llegaran a imaginar lo que tengo planeado, tendría que escuchar hasta el cansancio los sermones de McGonogall, lo cual seria una pesadilla; pero cambiando de tema: No por nada fui una de las mejores alumnas en graduarse este año del colegio-pensaba Litzy con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba con un portafolios negro en una mano y vestida con un traje sastre, completamente opuesto a lo que vestía de manera normal, dirigiéndose con calma hacia una casa de dos pisos ubicada en el número cuatro de Privet Drive en Sunrrey Valley y una vez que llego a ese sitio...  
  
-¡Buenos días, jovencito! ¿Se encuentra la señora Dur...?-comenzó a preguntar pero antes de que terminara de hacerlo.  
  
-¡No compramos nada, váyase!-exclamo con malos modales el chico que le había abierto para de inmediato cerrarla de un portazo frente a la chica.  
  
-¡Desgraciado mocoso, que malos modales! Pero si piensan que me daré por vencida, están equivocados-dijo Litzy tratando de conservar la calma mientras la sonrisa-hasta entonces agradable- se le congelaba en el rostro, a la vez que inhalaba fuertemente en un intento de conservar la tranquilidad puesto que si se desesperaba lo perdería todo, y había mucho por ganar.  
  
-¡Es mejor que se marche, señorita! Aquí no le compraran nada y solo perderá su tiempo, además de disgustos-dijo calmadamente una infantil voz que hizo volver a la joven en busca de su interlocutor, encontrando a un chiquillo de aproximadamente 10 años, de negro y alborotado cabello, bastante pequeño para la edad que sabia debía tener, con unas horribles gafas rotas y mal pegadas con adhesivo sobre sus lindos ojos verdes esmeralda y unas ropas, por lo menos, cuatro tallas mas grandes.  
  
-¡Comprendo! Muchas gracias por decírmelo, pero yo no he venido a vender nada, mas bien es al contrario, me enviaron para informar a la señora Dursley-de quien me dieron esta dirección- de que era ganadora de nuestro concurso, pero no parecen muy interesados; por lo que seria mejor que busque a la ganadora del segundo lugar e informarle que se ha llevado un viaje todo pagado al sitio que desee- puesto que de eso se trata el primer lugar-Bueno pues me retiro, chico y muchas gracias por tu amabilidad-dijo Litzy sonriéndole calidamente al niño, sobretodo al darse cuenta de quien era pues con solo una mirada sabia que era Harry, el hijo de Lilian y James, asi como su sobrino, para de inmediato tomar su portafolios y encaminarse a paso lento hacia la calle pero antes de llegar a la misma...  
  
-¡Espere, señorita!-llamo la chillona voz de Petunia Dursley, abriendo la puerta para detener a la joven-No he podido evitar oír algo acerca de un premio ¿Por que no pasa y nos cuenta sobre eso? Y disculpe al pequeño Dudley es que ha estado algo malito y por lo mismo se comporta de esa manera-dijo rápidamente Petunia mientras tomaba el portafolios de la chica, a la vez que le jalaba hacia la casa.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!-respondió seca Litzy entrando a la casa, donde Petunia le ofreció asiento en un cómodo sofá.  
  
-¡Tráele algo de beber a la señorita, mozalbete!-exclamo Vernon Dudley empujando a Harry a la cocina, con muy poca amabilidad.  
  
-¡Si, tío Vernon!-respondió resignado Harry mientras iba hacer lo ordenado.  
  
-Disculpe al muchacho, es algo tonto, asi que no le preste atención ¿Por que no mejor nos cuenta acerca del premio que gano mi Petunia?-pregunto Vernon con la codicia brillándole en los ojos, lo que no le paso desapercibido a la chica.  
  
-Antes que nada permítanme presentarme soy Liza Snave y vengo de...-comenzó a explicar Litzy asqueándose de la codicia que veía en los ojos de los Dursley's, lo que le causaba repulsión mientras se preguntaba internamente con que clase de personas habían dejado a su niño, a quien trataban como si un criado fuera, y eso cada vez mas molestaba a Litzy.  
  
-¡Mocoso estupido! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado? Pero no mas no aprendes ¿Es que acaso eres idiota , además de anormal?-grito enfurecido Vernon al ver como Harry-quien había tropezado por causa de Dudley- le tiro encima las bebidas que llevaba, manchándolo todo.  
  
-¡Lo siento, tío Vernon!-se disculpo suavemente Harry recogiendo el desastre que había ocasionado, sin intención.  
  
-¡Un lo siento no te salvara esta vez, arruinaste mi mejor traje, pequeño idiota!-dijo molesto Vernon levantando una mano para golpear al niño que solo se encogió levemente esperando aquel golpe que nunca llego.  
  
-¡Inmovilus!-exclamo Litzy señalando al hombre con su varita, deteniendo asi todos sus movimientos.  
  
-¿Qué le ha hecho a Vernon? ¿Quién es usted?-dijo histérica Petunia al ver lo que había sucedido con su marido y observando atentamente a la chica.  
  
-¡OH cállate Petunia! No tengo el humor necesario para soportar tu histeria y no le he hecho nada al idiota de tu marido solo he detenido sus movimientos y se quedara asi hasta que realice el hechizo terminador; solo que no tengo ganas de hacerlo sobretodo si eso significa que tu marido golpee a Harry, lo cual no me agrada en absoluto; imagino que ya te diste cuenta de lo que soy y eso me recuerda...-dijo Litzy poniendo fin al hechizo de cambio de imagen, mostrándose tal como era en realidad.  
  
-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto asustada Petunia mientras abrazaba a Dudley, quien estaba aterrado, al ver todo aquello, en comparación a Harry quien solo parecía sorprendido pero no asustado.  
  
-¡Ay Petunia, pero que mala memoria tienes! La única manera de poder ver a Harry era fingir ser otra persona, ni siquiera a mi se me permite acercarme al niño a menos que ustedes lo acepten y asi ha sido, me dejaron entrar con total libertad pero solo estoy dando vueltas al asunto ¿Quién soy? Es sencillo mi nombre es Elizabeth Evans, soy tu hermana menor, la hermana que no quisiste conocer, la segunda bruja después de Lilian y debes saber que me he graduado del colegio de magia, soy por completo una bruja y he venido a tu casa por ciertos motivos: uno, conocer a mi sobrino Harry, tu hijo no me interesa, dos, proponer un trato, que nos conviene a todos, en especial a mi puesto que de una u otra forma siempre consigo lo que quiero, tres, si lo consigo probare que Albus no es tan eficaz como aparenta y en realidad Harry no esta tan seguro aquí como lo asegura, pero hablando en serio, el trato es: ¡Dejen que me lleve al Harry, los próximos meses, de vacaciones, al mismo tiempo que ustedes disfrutan de un descanso, que por supuesto no será gratuito ¿Cuanto desean por aceptar? ¡Estoy dispuesta a ser generosa, Petunia!-dijo Litzy fríamente.  
  
-¡Vuelve a Vernon a la normalidad y entonces hablaremos!-dijo firmemente Petunia tras valorar la situación y darse cuenta que Elizabeth haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de tener al odioso de su sobrino con ella.  
  
-¡Esta bien, lo haré! Pero te advierto que si intenta golpearlo, le convertiré en sapo y no bromeo, yo no soy como Lilian, ella era muy complaciente contigo, puedo decir incluso que te quería, quizás por que te conoció pero yo no tuve el disgusto -por suerte-, lo único que me interesa es Harry, mi sobrino mago igual que sus padres y yo, unos simples muggles me aburren simplemente ¡Finite incantatum!-murmuro Litzy señalando a Vernon desencantándolo, quien cayo exhausto y agarrotado en el sofá junto a Petunia, la cual se daba cuenta que aquella chica no seria tan manejable como lo había sido Lily, por lo que tras haber hablado algunas palabras con su marido, quien también estaba asustado de aquella joven que decía ser hermana menor de su esposa, aunque no se parecían en nada y que por lo visto era mucho mas peligrosa que su difunta cuñada, llegaron a la conclusión mas lógica aceptando el trato que les ofrecía pidiendo a cambio 250,000 libras y los dos meses de vacaciones totalmente pagados al lugar de su elección.  
  
-¡Hecho! En tres días, a partir de hoy, llevaran a Harry a este sitio-dándoles una tarjeta-es un hotel, en el centro de Londres no les será difícil dar con el, preguntaran en recepción por mi habitación y una vez ahí les daré el dinero y lo necesario para sus vacaciones; ahora es mejor que me marche, he tardado lo suficiente como para hacer de esta charada algo creíble, si alguien pregunta han sido ganadores de un premio para toda la familia y por su propio bien no les conviene tratar de engañarme, espero ver a Harry en tres días y bien- pues si llegara a estar lastimado- un hechizo inmovilizante será el menor de sus preocupaciones ¡Hasta dentro de tres días!-se despidió Litzy con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y el mismo aspecto que traía al llegar a Privet drive.  
  
Tres días mas tarde...  
  
-¡Vaya, si que es un hotel muy lujoso!-fue el comentario de los Dursley's, quienes se preguntaban de donde había sacado Elizabeth, dinero suficiente como para alojarse en un sitio como ese, lo cual no era importante excepto llevar a Harry con la chica de inmediato, asi que luego de preguntar en la recepción, le condujeron a la habitación de la misma.  
  
-¡Veo que son puntuales, lo que puede hacer el dinero! En ese portafolios encontraran el dinero, asi como boletos, reservaciones, etc. Que necesitaran para sus vacaciones, ahora pueden irse ya no los necesito mas-dijo Litzy observando repugnada como Vernon abrazaba con fuerza el portafolios como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer.  
  
-Realmente debe querer a ese mocoso anormal como para pagar tanto solo por tenerlo dos meses, en especial cuando no es mas que un fastidio-dijo burlón Vernon.  
  
-¡Harry no es un anormal! Es y será uno de los magos mas poderosos que jamás ha existido en todos los tiempos, por lo que no se atreva a insultarle en mi presencia y para que lo sepa estaba dispuesta pagar un millón de libras por poder estar, este tiempo, con el; ahora larguense antes que decida convertirlos en bichos y aplastarlos-dijo Litzy molesta amenazando a los Dursley's, quienes abandonaron el lugar como si el diablo les persiguiera.  
  
-¿Me tienes miedo, Harry?-pregunto suavemente Litzy al ver al chico con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¡No, no le tengo miedo, señorita! Solo me preguntaba: ¿Quién es usted y que interés puede tener en alguien como yo después de todo no soy nada especial?-dijo Harry sinceramente extrañado.  
  
-¡Ya veo! ¿Supongo que los Dursley's no te han dicho quien eres en verdad? Muy típico de Petunia, ¿Qué tal si te pongo al tanto mientras desayunamos?-sugirió Litzy llamando al servicio de habitaciones y asi...  
  
-Tía Elizabeth ¿Este es el sitio al que venimos?-pregunto curioso Harry observando a su alrededor con interés.  
  
-¡Si y no! Este es el hotel donde nos alojaremos, pero el parque esta cerca; en cuanto desempaquemos podremos ir a verlo, por cierto Harry ¿Por qué sigues llamándome tía Elizabeth? Te he dicho que puedes decirme Litzy o agregarle tía si te es mas fácil pero incites en mi nombre ¿Por qué?-pregunto cariñosa Litzy mientras se registraba en recepción.  
  
-Por que tía Elizabeth es un nombre mucho mas bonito que ese de Litzy, el cual es bastante tonto y puede ser que mi papá te llamara asi pero no significa que no sea tonto, tía Elizabeth-dijo seriamente el niño.  
  
-¡Entiendo, asi que es por eso! Entonces si te gusta llamarme de esa forma puedes hacerlo, Harry-murmuro Litzy resignada a la vez que pensaba-Curioso en verdad pero es mas parecido al tío que al padre, mucho mas serio, tranquilo, formal; se parece mas a Severus en su forma de actuar que a James ¡Irónico! Tantas maldades que James le hizo a Severus que el hijo tenia que parecerse al tío, cuando vaya al colegio se pondrán interesantes las cosas puesto que hasta Severus esperara que Harry-siendo físico el retrato de James-actué como su papá, que tremenda desilusión se llevara-se decía la joven sonriendo con ironía.  
  
-Tía Elizabeth ¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Harry señalando hacia el vestíbulo, algo que le llamaba la intención.  
  
-Un elfo domestico, ayudan en las labores del hogar, Harry-explico Litzy tomando la llave de su habitación que en ese instante le pasaba el empleado del hotel.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Por qué ese niño le esta pegando?-pregunto Harry extrañado al ver como un niño rubio golpeaba al elfo.  
  
-¿Golpeando, que niño?-dijo Litzy prestando atención a la escena, sorprendiéndose ante lo que vio.  
  
-Te comportas como un pequeño salvaje, dragoncito-dijo suavemente Litzy deteniendo el brazo que se alzaba en ese momento sobre el elfo.  
  
-¿Quién se cree que es para detenerme? ¿Acaso no sabe quien soy? ¿Jazmín, eres tú?-cuestiono el jovencito al volverse y ver quien le había detenido.  
  
-Veo que todavía te acuerdas de mi, dragoncito ¿Por qué estas golpeando a la elfina, Draco?-pregunto Litzy colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del niño, quien le explico sus razones para aquel comportamiento por lo que luego de escucharle propuso un trato que tanto el rubio como la elfina aceptaron de inmediato.  
  
-¡Bien, esta será nuestra habitación! Desempaquemos y luego podremos ir a ver en que divertirnos-dijo Litzy despidiendo al botones.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¡OH ya veo! No los he presentado ¿Verdad? Veamos: Draco, el es Harry mi sobrino; Harry, el es Draco es ahijado de tu tío Severus, asi que espero que sean buenos amigos y no me miren con esa cara de sorpresa, asi que salúdense ¡Vaya niños mas tímidos!-exclamo Litzy empujando a Harry hacia Draco, quien se detuvo antes de chocar con el rubio, sintiendo a la vez en señal de reconocimiento aunque no se dijeron nada en absoluto pero al menos era un avance.  
  
Y en los días que siguieron aquella timidez fue poco a poco desapareciendo dando paso a una hermosa amistad-la primera verdadera para ambos niños-siendo tan intensa que raro el día en que no estuviesen uno al lado del otro, dejando-en muchas ocasiones- atrás a Litzy puesto que esta nunca tenia prisa por explorar todos los lugares que visitaban, contrariamente a ellos que siempre traían prisa pero aun asi encontraban la forma de divertirse lo mas profundamente que podían ante los ojos divertidos de la joven, a quien encantaba la idea de aquella amistad pero algo en su interior le decía que era mucho mas compleja como para ser catalogada solo como tal pero todavía no llegaba a ser amor.  
  
-Entonces mañana podríamos ir a...-comenzó emocionadísimo Harry, quien lucia lleno de vida y alegría en nada parecido al pequeño tímido y callado de dos meses antes, pero antes de que continuara fue interrumpido por...  
  
-¡No pueden hacer planes, Harry! ¿Has olvidado que mañana volveremos a Londres y por lo tanto volverás con Petunia, mi niño?-dijo Litzy arreglando el equipaje.  
  
-¿Por qué tengo que volver? Es que no puedo quedarme contigo y Draco; no me gusta vivir con los Dursley's, ellos no entienden nada de la magia ¡Por favor, tía Elizabeth deja que me quede contigo y Draco, por favor!-suplico Harry abrazándose a la cintura de la chica, ocultando su rostro intentando no llorar.  
  
-¡Sabes bien que eso es imposible, mi niño! Legalmente Petunia aparece como tu tutor y por lo tanto debes vivir con ella; también sabes que no desee nada mas en este mundo que el tu estuvieras conmigo pero eso de momento es absolutamente imposible, si hemos podido estar estos meses juntos ha sido por que amenace a los muggles, lo cual no puedo hacer permanentemente por que existen barreras mágicas puestas por Dumblodore y que por un corto tiempo puedo eliminar pero no para siempre, el desgaste de magia seria tremendo para mi y no querrás que algo me suceda ¿Cierto?-dijo con ternura Litzy separando al niño de si y sentándose en la cama para inmediatamente colocarlo sobre su regazo, abrazándolo.  
  
-¡No, claro que no! Pero voy a extrañarte mucho tía Elizabeth, a ti y a Draco, se me hará eterno el tiempo que falta para ingresar a Hogwarts ¡Ya quisiera estar ahí! En lugar de tener que volver con ellos-dijo resignado Harry ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica, llorando en silencio.  
  
-¡No llores, Harry! Veras que un año pasa muy rápido además ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaremos en contacto? Podemos estarlo con el correo de lechuzas ¿Crees que dejaría que mi único amigo tuviera que vérselas solo con esos pesados muggles? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es mas si intentan meterse contigo, me lo escribes y veras como convenzo a mi papa de que les ponga un alto de inmediato ¡Asi que anímate! Permaneceremos en contacto, anda Harry sonríe sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa ¡Por favor sonríe para mi, por favor!-pidió Draco sentándose aun lado de Litzy deslizando una mano por el cabello de Harry, quien al oír las palabras de su amigo, sonrió secando sus lagrimas.  
  
-¡Tienes razón Draco, podemos seguir en contacto! Me había olvidado del correo de lechuzas, asi no será tan pesado volver con los Dursley's ¡Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, Draco!-exclamo feliz Harry soltándose de su tía y abrazando a su amigo, cayendo los dos entre risas sobre el colchón, jugando hacerse cosquillas y viendo quien resitia mas, sin notar que Litzy se había puesto repentinamente seria.  
  
-¡Harry, Draco préstenme atención, debo decirles algo muy importante!-dijo Litzy deteniendo con sus palabras los juegos de los niños, que se volvieron a verla interrogantes.  
  
-¿Ustedes saben que nunca les haría daño intencionalmente, verdad?-ambos niños asintieron-Entonces solo espero que puedan entenderme y comprender que lo que haré será por su propio bien, asi que...Harry, Draco mucho me temo que no podrán seguir en contacto, es mas ni siquiera se van acordar de todo esto, no recordaran que se conocieron o que fueron amigos, debe ser asi por que de lo contrario tendría demasiados problemas con Dumblodore y Severus, asi como McGonogall, puesto que ustedes debían de conocerse hasta el colegio-no antes- y tu, Harry, no debías saber que eras un mago, todavía; por lo que conjurare un hechizo que les hará olvidar pero solo si esta de acuerdo-explico Litzy seriamente observando a los niños, quienes lucían confundidos.  
  
-¿Entonces usaras un obliviarte sobre nosotros?-pregunto Draco tras analizar las palabras de la chica.  
  
-¡No! El obliviarte es muy impreciso además de que podrían perder otros recuerdos aparte de estos, lo que haré será una especie de bloqueo que durara hasta que sea el momento en que deban recordar, no perderán estos recuerdos para siempre, solo por una temporada. Lo que me recuerda que para esta hechizo tan particular voy a necesitar un objeto de cada uno y que ambos aprecien mucho ¡Asi que tráiganmelos!-exclamo Litzy mientras Harry y Draco buscaban entre sus cosas y en unos instantes cada uno le trajo un objeto: el de Draco era un guardapelo o porta fotos que tenia grabada la imagen de un dragón chino elevándose hacia el cielo totalmente de plata incluida la cadena de donde colgaba a excepción de los ojos del animal los cuales eran un par de bellísimas esmeraldas, mientras que el de Harry era un fénix en vuelo, hecho de oro asi como la cadena excepto por los ojos de la criatura que eran dos finísimos rubíes.  
  
-¡Que objetos tan preciosos! ¿Por qué un guardapelo, Draco?-pregunto curiosa Litzy al ver los objetos, sobretodo el del rubio.  
  
-Dijiste que trajéramos lo que mas apreciáramos y esto es lo que mas aprecio ya que mi padrino Severus fue quien me lo regalo y se que no fue por obligación-como con mis padres-sino por que me quiere-dijo Draco con cariño, estrechando con fuerza el guardapelo entre sus manitas.  
  
-¡Me alegro por ti, Draco! Y supongo que elegiste al fénix por que fue lo primero que transfiguraste después de decirte que eras un mago ¿No es asi, Harry?-pregunto Litzy sonriéndole a sobrino, el cual solo asintió dándole la razón.  
  
-¡Muy bien, comencemos! Les explicare lo que haré, se trata de un conjuro bastante sencillo, podría usar un hechizo pero no estoy completamente segura de su eficacia por eso decidí usar un conjuro es algo mas largo pero de esta forma solo se bloquearan los recuerdos de estos meses y al mismo tiempo les quedaría la sensación de haber estado con los Dursley's-en tu caso, Harry- o con la elfina-en el tuyo, Draco-disfrutando de sus vacaciones y para lograr eso necesito sus objetos ya que los mismos servirán como medio para el bloqueo, pues serán los que guarden tales memorias, asi que si están de acuerdo, empecemos...-dijo Litzy acercándose a los niños.  
  
-Pero yo quería que Harry tuviese mi guardapelo-dijo serio Draco.  
  
-Y yo que Draco tuviera el fénix que transforme-dijo tímidamente Harry.  
  
-¡Entiendo! No hay ningún problema con que objeto se queden por el contrario, este intercambio me da una idea, denme un momento los colgantes-pidió Litzy tomando ambos objetos- ¡Eman signale!-susurro ella grabando los nombres de Draco y Harry en sus correspondientes colgantes.  
  
-¿Para que hiciste eso, Jazmín?-pregunto curioso Draco.  
  
-Aun cuando no recuerden estas vacaciones del todo, de cierta manera siempre sentirán la presencia de uno y otro al llevar sus nombres sentirán una mayor tranquilidad aun cuando no sepan bien el por que, además si Harry se queda con tu guardapelo Draco, puedo obsequiarle esto-apareciendo una fotografía-asi jamás volverá a sentir que no tiene una familia-dijo Litzy colocando mágicamente la foto en el interior del guardapelo.  
  
-¿Todos ellos son mi familia, tía Elizabeth?-pregunto el niño al ver la foto de un numeroso grupo, que le sonrían calidamente.  
  
-¡Asi es! Son tus papás, tus tíos Severus y Remus, tu padrino Sirius y yo misma, pero no perdamos el tiempo es hora de comenzar con el conjuro-dijo Litzy devolviéndole los objetos a sus respectivos dueños.  
  
-¿Y que debemos hacer?-preguntaron ambos chicos al ver como la joven iba cerrando puertas, cortinas, dejándolos en una momentánea oscuridad que quedo solucionada con algunas velas que mágicamente habían aparecido, envolviéndolos en una calida luz.  
  
-No tienen que hacer nada solamente quedarse en el centro de la luz, lo demás corre por mi cuenta y con respecto al intercambio pueden realizarlo en el instante que deseen y otra cosa, no se asusten si no escuchan palabras normales puesto que utilizare una magia muy pero muy especial que un amigo querido me enseño cuando tenia nueve años, por lo que será desconocida para ustedes, bueno comencemos con el conjuro que dice: "dadinrete al arap y erpmeis rop esodneinu rartnocen ed narbah roma le salemeg samla sod seup arepmor es azilaer es yoh euq orujnoc etse, netse sodinuer etnemaveun euq atsah oicapse led y opmeit led sevarta, nos salemeg samla seup laicepse orujnoc nu ne nenu es yoh euq sodicerap nat y sotnitsid sodnum"-murmuraba Litzy en fenixicio, parsel y ruger observando como Draco y Harry intercambiaban objetos mientras recitaba, quedando abrazados puesto que cada uno había colocado el colgante sobre el cuello del otro al mismo tiempo y sin romper el abrazo, los oyó decirse...  
  
-¡Te quiero, Draco! Nunca sabrás todo lo que te quiero-musito tímidamente Harry perdido en el brillo de los ojos plateados.  
  
-¡Claro que lo se! Por que es igual de mágico que lo que siento por ti, Harry; yo también te amo y te prometo que no importan cuantos conjuros nos lancen aunque me tome mucho tiempo o hasta la vida misma te volveré a encontrar, por que no dejare de buscarte ya que estas unido a mi corazón y no volverá a latir ni estar completo hasta que estemos de nuevo juntos ¡Te lo prometo, te buscare! Y cuando te encuentre no volveremos a separarnos nunca mas, te querré por siempre, a nadie le daré mi corazón excepto a ti mi adorado fénix de ojos verdes-murmuro emocionado Draco estrechando aun mas al chico entre sus brazos, hechizado por la belleza de aquel par de esmeraldas que le veían con cariño increíble.  
  
-Y yo prometo que te esperare todo el tiempo que tardes aunque sea toda la vida y también prometo que cuando me encuentres ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos hasta morir te seguiré amando, mi amantísimo dragón de plateados ojos-respondió Harry alzando levemente su rostro hacia su compañero, el cual a su vez bajo el suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tímido y tierno beso, sin darse cuenta de la mágica luz que les envolvía, apareciendo la misma desde el momento en que se habían abrazado y que con su beso esa luz se volvió enceguece dora por lo que ninguno de los espías pudo presenciar aquella escena, oyendo solamente el conjuro de Litzy y una vez que se desvaneció aquella luz, pudieron observar como Draco y Harry yacían desmayados en el suelo, mientras la chica conjuraba un moviluscorpus sobre ambos, colocándolos en la cama.  
  
-La magia que conjure fue especial pero la que ustedes han realizado es mucho mas hermosa, volverán a estar juntos muy pronto y sino fuera asi: ¡Les prometo que les ayudare para que vuelvan a estarlo, mi tierno dragón y mi dulce fénix!-musito Litzy dejándose caer exhausta en su cama-luego de arropar a los niños-mientras en su cuello aparecía un colgante de plata y oro entrecruzada con las figuras de un fénix abrazado tierna y amorosamente por un dragón con forma de serpiente, simbolizando de esa forma las promesas que esa noche se habían realizado.  
  
Y luego de un tiempo más transcurrido...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de Autora: Espero les guste este capitulo, si tiene algún problema con el conjuro me lo hacen saber y luego les digo que dice pero solo les puedo decir que para comprenderlo hay que leer de abajo -arriba y de derecha a izquierda. Ahora les dejo con las respuestas de sus reviews y gracias por los mismos:  
  
Paddy21: Como ves sigo escribiendo los capítulos, con lentitud pero le sigo, por lo que espero que en los siguientes reviews, escribas sobre que te parece la historia por lo que ponte a leer.  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Gracias por lo que comentas en tu review, me encantan las quejas constructivas y apasionadas como las tuyas; me hacen escribir con mas ganas y gusto pero aclarándote algunas cosas con respecto al fic (y que tal vez ya haya mencionado o quizás no) Elizabeth es un mala/buena combinación de muchas cosas entre las cuales: fue criada casi completamente por los merodeadores sobretodo James y Sirius, Remus influyo un poco, pero muy poquito, le vuelve loca Severus Snape-actualmente- y todas sabemos que el hombre no es precisamente un pan de Dios sino un limón y de los amargos, mas el hecho de que no ha tenido una buena relación con sus dos hermanas, a su sobrino no lo pudo ver creer y para acabar el andar cuidándose de Voldemort a la vez que cuida de Harry y Draco, han hecho de ella una chica con la madurez de una niña de 6 años pero con la conciencia de un destino muy feo(ya sabes la batalla y todo eso) asi que se comporta bien extraño y en cuanto a Harry conforme avance la historia será algo mas impredecible pero mas tolerante con su tía Elizabeth y para lo cual le ayuda mucho cierto dragón como luego se vera, por lo que síguele leyendo y ojala te guste.  
  
Liwk: Espero que te siga gustando la historia, que como ves sigue aun mas enredada que antes y seguirán los enredos por un largo tiempo; en cuanto a las relaciones de Harry, creeme son solo el principio en especial cuando se de cuenta de que es a Draco al que realmente quiere y ama, por lo cual ambos chicos van a sufrir bastante pero con Hermione posiblemente la terminaras odiando, ya que será una novia muy posesiva, no le dará ni un respiro a nuestro protagonista y en cuanto a Severus todavía le tomara como un año confesarle algo a Elizabeth aunque romance entre ambos si habrá.  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Complicado es una palabra que se queda corta con todo lo que planeo hacer; Draco y Harry si se quedaran juntos eso lo veras en los siguientes capítulos aun cuando Draco ama muchísimo a Jazmín ese es un amor que poco a poco Irán comprendiendo mejor; luego veras que Harry se arrepentira de haberle pedido ser novios a Hermione; lo de Dragoncito y Jaz creo que se aclara en este capitulo, después de todo se conocieron cuando todavía era el un niño pequeño y ella no era mas que una recientemente graduada bruja del colegio, alguna duda escribeme para contestarla, la promesa de Draco a su padrino fue tratada en el anterior capitulo por lo que ya conteste tal duda; como ya mencione anteriormente a Sev le tomara como un año decir algo, pero si habra algunas escenas de amor entre los dos, Lucius por su parte es la mosca que no los dejara ser felices durante bastante tiempo, y Si Narcisa y Lily eran amigas y de las mejores junto con la mamá de Seamus y Neville como te daras cuenta.  
laury potter: Gracias por tus comentarios, y como ya he dicho a Draco le gustan tanto Harry como la tía, es mas los ama a ambos aunque de distintas maneras, mas adelante se vera la diferencia, espero.  
  
kendra duvoa: Severus es el tío, por que es primo de James y por lo tanto es tío segundo de Harry o algo por el estilo, es algo complicado de definir las relaciones sanguineas por lo que dejalo en que es el tío pero uno muy especial que se preocupa tanto por el chico que lo demuestra de una manera bien rara; el que Hermione y Harry sean novios fue solo una venganza del ojiverde por que le carcomen los celos de que Draco ame a su tía pero después se arrepentira de tal desicion sobretodo cuando se de cuenta de que el rubio le ama tanto como el lo hace y en cuanto a la castaña será un verdadero obstaculo para el amor de ambos chicos a tal grado de que tal vez le odien, un poco mas.  
  
MEIKO: mi fic no se esconde lo que pasa es que suben mas rápido que yo y por eso se desaperece por un tiempo, y en cuanto a Draco el jamás le será infiel a Harry excepto obligado por las circustancias (Zabini/Elizabeth) pero el ama tanto a su fénix que no puede estar con nadie mas asi que no te preocupes por el que ya no le será infiel a su adorado gryffindor.  
  
Anna Ukio Kaori:Puedes descansar tranquila Harry se quedara definitivamente con Draco, eso es un hecho por lo que no hay modificación alguna pero Hermione también juega un importante papel en todo este lio por lo que era preciso hacer que fuera la novia "oficial" del chico dorado por que sino luego lo que tengo planeado para el futuro no mas no me queda. Luego sabrás de que hablo. 


	20. Capitulo 20: El prisionero de Azkaban

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO  
  
Capitulo 20: El prisionero de Azkaban.  
  
Algun tiempo despues y tras otros recuerdos que iban pasando con rapidez, encontramos a Litzy en America, exactamente en la ciudad de Salem en donde entro al IMAS (Instituto Magico Americano de Salem) donde dio inicio a los cursos de aurorlogia que necesitaba para desarrollar su carrera de auror, lo cual no tardo en cumplir puesto que era una bruja magnifica ademas de muy poderosa y eso no pasaba desapercibido.  
  
-¡Vaya señorita Evans que sorpresa encontrarla aqui! Imagino que viene a celebrar su graduación ¿Cierto?-pregunto junto al oido de la chica la voz de un hombre de 32 años, cabellos negros y ojos azules de piel ligeramente morena, muy parecido a Severus Snape exceptuando la sonrisa franca y agradeable que el mismo lucia y que le hacia ver mucho mas simpatico que el profesor de pociones.  
  
-¡Hola profesor Betancourt, que gusto verlo! Y si he venido a celebrar mi graduación-respondio Litzy al ver a su interlocutor.  
  
-¡Me alegro por usted, señorita Evans! ¿Ha venido sola?-cuestiono el profesor al notar que la joven bailaba sin acompañante alguno.  
  
-¡No, no he venido sola! Sucede que a mis compañeras no les gusta este tipo de musica, ¿Y usted, viene solo?-pregunto a su vez la chica al no verlo con compañia.  
  
-¡No, he venido con la profesora Smith! Pero ha tenido que ir al servicio-dijo el profesor mientras la musica se volvia mas lenta invitando a las parejas a bailar juntas.  
  
-¿Le gustaria bailar conmigo, señorita Evans?-dijo el hombre ofreciendole la mano a la joven.  
  
-¡Si! Aunque puede llamarme Litzy, despues de todo no soy mas su alumna, como tampoco es mi profesor; ya que eso de señorita Evans me hace sentir rara, profesor-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ex-maestro mientras que este le abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
-¡Entonces puedes llamarme Tom! ¿Por cierto que planes tienes ahora que te has convertido en auror, Litzy?-pregunto Tom estrechando aun mas a la joven en sus brazos.  
  
-De momento volver a Inglaterra, una vez ahi vere que hacer-respondio Litzy ampliando su sonrisa sin molestarse ante la proximidad de Tom.  
  
-Si pensabas divertirte con una alumna, no me hubieras invitado a venir, Thomas-dijo de repente la profesora Simith, acercandose al pareja, con voz molesta.  
  
-¡Por favor Sally, no te molestes! Solo bailabamos mientras venias, no hay nada de malo en eso-dijo Tom separandose de Litzy volviendose hacia su compañera quien no podia ocultar los celos que sentia, puesto que se daba cuenta que Thomas estaba muy interesado en aquella chica quien a su vez parecia corresponder su afecto.  
  
-¡Con su permiso, profesores!-se despidio Litzy volviendo donde sus compañeras y algunas horas mas tarde....  
  
-¿A donde vas, Thomas?-pregunto molesta Sally al ver como su compañero prestaba atencion al grupo donde se encontraba Litzy.  
  
-Voy asegurarme que esos chicos no lastimen a Litzy, es muy obvio que han puesto alguna droga en su bebida y por lo tanto no creo que sus intenciones sean muy buenas-dijo Tom con calma sin perder de vista al grupo de jovenes.  
  
-¡Si vas ayudarla, olvidate de volverme a ver, Thomas!-exclamo Sally furiosa.  
  
-¡Si eso deseas, sea asi Sally!-dijo Tom acudiendo ayudar a su ex-alumna quien ya se habia encargado de poner en su lugar a los aprovechados aquellos.  
  
-Por lo que veo: no necesitas mi ayuda; lo que debe significar que no estas tan drogada como tratas de aparentar, Litzy-dijo Tom al ver a los chicos desmayados.  
  
-Se cuidar de mi misma desde los nueve años y en cuanto a su intento de drogarme, es solo un intento, conozco bien sobre todo tipo de drogas, venenos, antidotos y cuanta pocion magica o muggle pueda existir puesto que para mi buena o mala suerte aprendi del mejor profesor de pociones que pueda haber y por el es que puedo recrear efectos, dado lo cual no pudieron engañarme y yo si pude hacerlo-dijo Litzy tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Mmm, entiendo! Te acompañare a tu casa sino te inportuno, Litzy-dijo Tom con calma luego de oirla.  
  
-¡No hay problema! Pero vamonos caminando pues no vivo muy lejos-dijo la chica echando andar acompañada del hombre mayor.  
  
-¡Hubiese sido mejor venir en taxi, ahora estamos completamente empapados!-exclamo Tom al entrar al departamento de la joven.  
  
-¿Como iba a saber que lloveria? Ademas no es tan grave un poco de agua no nos matara ¡Incendia!-exclamo Litzy prendiendo un fuego en la chimenea para calentar el departamento puesto que estaba bastante frio.  
  
-Sera mejor que me cambie o de lo contrario pescare un resfriado, tambien vere que puedo prestarte o seras quien enfermes, Tom-murmuro Litzy encaminandose a su cuarto, sin percatarse de que el hombre la habia seguido.  
  
-Existe una forma de entrar en calor y en la cual no has pensado, Elizabeth-dijo el joven abrazando delicadamente a la chica para de inmediato besar suavemente su cuello.  
  
-¡Mmm profesor!-gimio ruborizada la chica al sentir el agradable calor que iba quedando conforme Tom le despojaba de sus empapadas ropas, asi como lo hacia con las suyas.  
  
-¡Elizabeth, mi dulce Elizabeth!-murmuro con pasion Tom besando el rostro de la joven.  
  
-¡Severus, mi amado Severus!-susurro Litzy segundos antes de que Thomas se apoderara de sus labios pero con tal gesto ambos se percataron del lazo que compartian puesto que su esencia magica era muy similar y por lo tanto sentian una cierta necesidad de estar juntos aunque no en el plano romantico y sentimental sino mas bien en un plano de amistad mutua y por ese lazo permanecerian unidos.  
  
-¿Entonces vendras conmigo a Inglaterra, Tom?-pregunto la mañana siguiente Litzy al despertarse junto al hombre.  
  
-¿Ahora soy Tom otra vez? ¿Que paso con Severus?-dijo burlon Tom observando el rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de su compañera.  
  
-¡Oh por favor, no me vengas con esas! No tengo la culpa de que te parezcas tanto a el, ambos tienen cabello negro y son de la mis misma estatura, salvo que eres un par de años mas jopven y tienes ojos azules en vez de negros, por lo que bien podrias pasar por su gemelo siendo por eso que te llame Severus ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo apenada la joven.  
  
-Ademas de que es a el a quien tu amas por eso mismo le llamaste aun cuando sabias que era yo y con respecto a tu pregunta: Si ire contigo a Inglaterra ahora que conocemos el lazo que nos une, no te dejare sola de nuevo, ademas de que necesito averiguar algunas cosas sobre la familia de mi padre-dijo Tom levantandose de la cama, buscando su ropa.  
  
-Deberias tener algo de pudor y no exhibirte en ropa interior o pescaras un resfriado-dijo Litzy deslizando su mirada por el cuerpo del hombre, quien solo solto la carcajada mientras entraba al baño.  
  
-¡Severus, Dios cuanto te extraño!-murmuro con un triste suspiro Litzy ocultando su rostro en la almohada, ahogando el llanto que le invadia para no preocupar a Tom.  
  
Despues de aquello y un viaje de doce horas, ambos jovenes arribaron a Londres...  
  
-Entonces solicitaremos trabajo en el ministerio de magia ¿No es asi?-dijo Tom recogiendo su equipaje junto con el de Litzy.  
  
-Creo que es lo mas conveniente puesto que en algo debemos ocuparnos, en lo que averiguas sobre tu familia y yo convenzo a Dumblodore de que es justo que Harry sepa que tiene una tia, que esta dispuesta a solicitar su custodia siempre y cuando lo desee-dijo litzy dirigiendose con Tom al ministerio de magia pues habian decidido ofrecer sus servicios como aurores pero al llegar a su destino se encontraron con la noticia de que el ministro no estaba ya que habia salido de urgencia hacia Azkaban, por lo que tendrian que regresar otro dia pero al ir saliendo...  
  
-¿Pero que diablos?-musito Litzy al ver una fotografia en el profeta de dias atras.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? Te ves sorprendida-dijo Tom al ver la expresion de su amiga.  
  
-Recuerdas que te conte de mi vida-Thomas asintio-Entonces recordaras que te platique de cierta rata ¿Verdad?-un nuevo asentamiento-¡Que bueno! ¿Que me dirias de esta fotografia? Sobretodo del jovencito que lleva a la rata-dijo Litzy señalando la foto.  
  
-¿Piensas que se trate del animago?-cuestiono en voz baja Tom  
  
-¡No solo lo pienso, es Pettigrew! Y por lo que veo ese chico no tendra mas de 13 o 14 años y es un Weasley por lo que si se parece a su hermano Charley existe una alta probabilidad de que este en Gryffindor por lo que esta cerca de Harry junto con su rata; comienzo a pensar que el prisionero al que el ministro fue a ver es Sirius y si el sabe que Pettigrew esta en Hogwarts no debe hacerle la mas minima gracia; en este mundo: solo James, Remus, Sirius y yo sabiamos que Pettigrew se convertia en una rata en su forma de animago y ahora esta demasiado cerca del ultimo de los Potter's, lo cual no es bueno asi que tengo que averiguar que esta sucediendo realmente en Azkaban y tu tienes que averiguar si hay alguna pista de Voldemort o de un posible regreso, asi que en lo que yo voy a la prision, tu investiga sobre Voldemort, Tom-dijo Litzy seriamente.  
  
-¡Muy bien! Entonces iras a Azkaban ¿Tienes algun plan para entrar? Se que es uno de los lugares mejor custodiados-dijo tom con calma.  
  
-¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Tengo una forma de entrar en la que nadie se fijara, ademas no me impediaran ver a Sirius, no fue justo que lo inculparan por lo que ha llegado el momento de que se venge ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en Diagon Alley dentro de cinco dias, a partir de hoy?-cuestiono Litzy con un gesto malicioso.  
  
-Porque sospecho que lo que haras no es muy legal, realmente me asustas pero esta bien nos veremos en cinco dias y... ¡Ten cuidado, Elizbeth!-dijo Tom vesando la frente de la joven para luego tomar un taxi perdiendose con el trafico.  
  
-¡Ay Tom no deberias preocuparte por mi! Se bien como cuidarme y si no Malfoy puede conmigo, ir a Azkaban sera como estar de vacaciones ¡Aparecium!-musito Litzy tras comprobar que nadie le veia desaparecer, para reaparecer momentos despues a las orillas de Hosgmeade.  
  
-¡Mmmm! Lastima que no puedo aparecerme mas cerca de Azkaban aunque por suerte Hogwarts es ellugar mas cercano a la misma por que de lo contrario el viaje seria muy cansado y tambien es bueno que ni siquiera Dumblodore supiera que los merodeadores eran -y son-animagos no registrados y que ellos se vieron obligados-por tanto darles lata- a enseñarme como ser como ellos asi que: ¡Animagus morphis!-murmuro Litzy tras observar que no habia nadie a la vista que pudiese ver como paulatinamente se iba convirtiendo en un halcon de oscuro plumaje y ojos verdes que de inmediato emprendio el vuelo en direccion norte.  
  
Algun tiempo despues... un halcon se posaba en el borde de la venta de una celda en la prsion de Azkaban.  
  
-¡Es mejor que me retire,no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui! curioso nunca habia visto halcones por estas latitudes, debe estar extraviado, no vermos la semana entrante Black-se despidio Fudge del prisonero.  
  
-¡Hasta la semana entrante, señor ministro!-se despidio cabalmente Black, quien volvio su atencion hacia el halcon puesto como dijo Fudge era curioso ver uno por esos sitios.  
  
-¿Estas extraviado, amiguito? Porque si lo estas es mejor que encuetres pronto tu camino, este sitio no es bueno para ninguna criatura y mucho menos para una que gusta de la libertad como un halcon-murmuro Sirius con un deje de tristeza, sorprendiendose al ver como el halcon descendia sobre el hasta colocarse en sus piernas.  
  
-Y si tu te piensas que soy un halcon extraviado, es que doce años aqui en verdad te ha afectado ¿O te has olvidado de mi, Sirius Black? Porque yo no-dijo Litzy volviendo a la normalidad.  
  
-¡Con un demonio! ¿Pero como es posible y que estas haciendo en Azkaban? Si alguien te descubre ¡Estas frita, Elizabeth!-exclamo Sirius levantandose de golpe y por consiguiente tirando a la chica al suelo.  
  
-¡Ouch! Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que me tirases y me llamaras Elizabeth ¿Te has olvidado que no me agrada ese nombre, Black?-dijo Litzy levantandose del piso a la vez que se acercaba al mago abrazandolo estrechamente.  
  
-¡No, no he olvidado! Aunque lo intento no podria olvidarte como tampoco consigo olvidar un par de ojos dorados, mi pequeña Litzy-dijo Sirius estrechando con fuerza a la chica quien pudo notar lo delgado que estaba resultadole obvio que no quedaba mucho del antiguo merodeador tanto fisica como emocionalmente.  
  
-¿Que han hecho contigo, mi Sirius?-dijo con tristeza Litzy ocultando su rostro en el torso del hombre.  
  
-¡Doce años, eso es lo que ha pasado! Nada puede seguir igual por tanto tiempo mi niña ¿Que haces aqui? No es precisamente el mejor lugar de veraneo ¿A que has venido? Y no estoy molesto por si acaso lo piensas por el contrario estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, pequeña-dijo Sirius con una alegre emocion que hizo alzar a Litzy la cara quien sonrio feliz al ver como una sonrisa-como las que recordaba-aparecia en los labios del mago.  
  
-¡Frio, hace demasiado frio! ¿Como puedes soportarlo? ¡Augh, es molesto, demasiado frio!-murmuro de repente Litzy abrazandose con mas fuerza a Sirius, buscando mayor calor.  
  
-¡Vuelve a convertirte en halcon, ahora!-ordeno, mientras separaba bruscamente a la chica de si, Sirius volviendose hacia la puerta viendo como se acercaban un par de dementores a la celda que inmediatamente le hicieron sentoir el frio que embargara a Litzy momentos antes, el cual le hacia revivir los amargos recuerdos que tenia en su interior que conseguian provocarle una gran dolor, del cual aquellas criaturas parecian disfrutar intensamente hasta que se cansaron alejandose poco despues del lugar.  
  
-¡Detesto cuando hacen eso! La manera de llevarse mis recuerdos y dejarme un vacio despues, es horrible-murmuro Sirius dejandose resbalar por una pared hasta tocar el suelo para de inmediato sentir como el halcon se posaba sobre su hombro agitando sus plumas, sus alas queriendo acariciar su rostro.  
  
-¡Es mejor que te marches, nada tienes que hacer aqui Litzy!-dijo Sirius sorprendiendose al sentir como el animal clavaba con muy poca delicadeza sus garras en su hombro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un fuerte chirrido haciendo estremecerse al mago pues se daba cuenta de que estaba molesta aunque no entendia la razon pero le quedo clara al ver como levantaba con su pico el ejemplar del profeta, que habia en el piso, mostrando una fotografia.  
  
-¿Que quieres que haga? No puedo hacer nada, estoy encerrado y Peter esta libre ¿Como hacer algo estando aqui, y el, alla?-dijo Sirius controlando sus emociones puesto que no deseaba atraer a los dementores nuevamente, lo cual no era muy sencillo sobretdo al observar el comportamiento del halcon que parecia decir...  
  
-¡Y eso que importa! No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya, no puedes permitir que lastimen a Harry ¡Haz algo por Dios!- moviendose insitentemente por toda la celda pero al ver que no conseguia reaccion por parte del mago comenzo a picarlo en las piernas, al principio con ligereza ligereza pero al seguir sin reccion alguna, con mayor fuerza provocnadole leves heridas.  
  
-¡Esta bien, entiendo! ¿Quieres que protega a Harry, cierto?-solto Sirius mientras el halcon solo le observaba con fijeza.  
  
-¡Asi es! Bien tu ganas escapare de aqui, aunque no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como enfrentar a Peter, si Lily era una pequeña parte de lo que tu eres de insistente, ahora se porque James cumplia todos sus caprichos-murmuro Sirius antes de tranformarse en un perro negro que no sorprendio ni una milesima al halcon que simplemente se encaramo sobre el lomo del mismo y poco despues en un descuido de los dementores, un perro negro se lanzaba al mar y un halcon volaba sobre el mismo y tras un exhaustivo esfuerzo por parte de ambos animales llegaron a tierra firme, donde no tardaron en recuperar sus figuras humanas.  
  
-¡Estas loca, Litzy! Y yo soy un tonto por seguirte, ahora me he convertido en un profugo-exclamo Sirius derrumbandose en el suelo.  
  
-Quizas estoy loca, pero Harry es el ultimo miembro de mi familia y de la tuya tambien, prometiste protegerlos siempre y fallaste una vez, no puedes fallar una segunda por el bien del chico, ni tu, ni yo podemos hacerlo; por lo que ¿Que importa ser un profugo si se consigue con ello salvar al ultimo Potter-cuestiono Litzy derrumbandose junto a Sirius.  
  
-¿Y ahora que?-cuestiono resignado Sirus.  
  
-De momento sera conveniente ocultarse, la noticia de tu fuga no tardara en saberse, ademas de que Pettigrew no esta en Hogwarts puesto que son vacaciones por lo tanto no puedes- podemos- hacer nada hasta que regresen al colegio y lo unico que queda es ocultarse y tomar fuerzas, una vez que hagamos eso ya veremos que hacer-dijo con tranquilidad Litzy,  
  
-¡Mmmmm imagino que esta bien! Pero por curiosidad ¿Donde piensas ocultarme? A ti no te buscan pero a mi..¡No habra sitio seguro para mi, Litzy!-dijo cinicamente Sirius.  
  
-Vaya, alejarte de ese lugar empieza a devolverte tu personalidad, cinica hasta la sepultura, no te preocupes hay un sitio donde podemos ocultarnos y hablar de tantas cosas, un sitio que solo una persona-fuera de mi- conoce y dudo mucho que el pudiese traicionarte, si no lo hizo hace doce años, no lo hara ahora, ¿verdad? Asi que vamonos que esa cueva no esta muy cerca que se diga-dijo Litzy levantandose.  
  
-Fui un estupido por no confiar en el ¿cierto? Y pensar que ahora debe odiarme o al menos despreciarme en especial por haberle fallado, le prometi que nunca estaria nuevamente solo y lo ha estado por todo este tiempo, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan idiota-dijo Sirius al levantarse y echar andar siguiendo a la chica.  
  
-¡No se puede cambiar el pasado por mas que se intente, no se puede! Son nuestras decisiones las que marcan los sucesos que pasan, que han pasado, que pasaran, solo podemos culparnos a nosotros mismos, a nadie mas y si el te desprecia u odia tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, el mas que nadie en este mundo; incluso yo que tanto te he admirado, que tanto te he querido, te odie por un tiempo por ser tan tonto pero al final cuando comparo lo bueno contra lo malo te termino perdonando pues pesa mas lo bueno, que lo malo y si yo he podido perdonarte ¿Dudas acaso que el que te ha amado mas que a nadie en esta vida pueda en verdad odiarte?-dijo seriamente Litzy sin detenerse ni un momento.  
  
-¡Mas que a nadie! Cuanta razon tienes, nunca nadie me amo tanto como el, jamas entendi como sucedio o por que me correspondio a pesar de los problemas que mis tonterias siempre le causaban sobretodo aquella estupida broma. Por curiosidad sabes ¿Donde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Donde ha estado esto años?-pregunto ansioso Sirius en espera de la respuesta de la chica que tardo en responder, soltando un triste suspiro.  
  
-¡No lo se! Hace doce años que no se nada de el, se desvanecio simplemente, reconozco que tras las muertes de James y Lilian ademas de enterarme que a Harry lo dejarian con Petunia me saco de balance por un tiempo pero en cuanto lo recupere inmediatamente, envie a Athena con una carta para el, quizas no era, ni nunca seria la compañia que tu o sus amigos eran pero me esforzaria por serlo; por que no volviera a estar solo de nuevo, para que sus transformaciones no fueran tan malas, pero lamentablemente Athena volvio con aquella carta y por su comportamiento supe que no lo habia encontrado algo que no me soprendio despues de todo ¿Por que habria de seguir viviendo en un lugar que tenia tantos recuerdos de sus amigos y de su amante? Pero saberlo no evito que me entristeciera pero decidi no darme por vencida ya que si habia una lechuza que pudiera encontralo esa era Athena por lo que la envie una y otra vez durante un mes hasta que comprendi que no queria ser encontrado, que rompia con todo lazo que puediese unirlo al recuerdo de su amante, de su familia y lamentablemente era parte de aquellos lazos por lo que me di por vencida y deje de buscarle aunque en ningun momento ha abandonado mi mento o mi corazon y cada luna llena, no puedo evitar pedir que este bien y que vuelva a sonreir; desde entonces no se nada de el pero a veces creo que no lo volvere a ver pero tambien se que son muy grandes mis deseos de encontrarlo por lo que tarde o temprano sucedera puesto que no puedo no volver a ver su tierna sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos dorados u no oir su voz ya que Remus no puede dejarme sin su compañia ¿cierto?-dijo Litzy volviendose a ver a Sirius, el cual noto la tristeza tan profunda que emargaba la voz de la joven, asi como el brillo de una lagrimas no derramadas de sus ojos por lo que se acerco a ella abrazandola fuertemente sintiendo como aquellas lagrimas caian sobre su torso...  
  
-¡Lo veras, claro que lo volveras a ver! Moony es demasiado dulce, demasiado noble para mantenerse lejos de quienes le aman tanto; nadie puede saber lo que vendra, pero se que tanto deseas verlo terminaras por hacerlo, despues de todo siempre has conseguido salirte con la tuya, Litzy-dijo Sirius llevando consigo a la llorosa joven, que al oirlo sonrio con algo de burla.  
  
-Definitivamente estas recuperando tu personalidad y por lo mismo no soportare caminar durante horas con alguien tan cinico, por lo que dame tu mano y adelantemos algo de distancia-dijo Litzy tomando la mnao de Sirius al mismo tiempo que hacia girar el ying-yang de su anillo sintiendo al momento un leve tiron y asl siguiente instante...  
  
-¿Hogwarts? ¿Como adelantamos tanto?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido al ver que estaban a los pies del castillo muy cerca de Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿Acaso haz olvidado para que sirven los trasladores? Despues de todo son muy eficaces para recorrer breves distancias, asi que vamonos a esa cueva no creo aguantar muhco mas-dijo Litzy encaminandose a la cueva queya ya no estaba tan lejos y al llegar a la misma...  
  
-Sera mejor que descanses un poco, Sirius se nota que lo necesitas y no me salgas con que eres muy fuerte por que no lo eres ademas dudo mucho que Azkaban sea el mejor lugar para descansar en especial si hay que lidiar con esas criaturas; asi que descansa mientras busco un poco de leña por que aunque sea verano siempre refresca por la madrugada, no tardare nada-se despidio Litzy saliendo de la cueva tras haber aparecido un saco para dormir y un par de mantas para que el hombre pudiera descansar.  
  
-Siempre tan independiente, tan mandona pero no hay nada que no haga por ella, a veces pienso que si me pidiera vender el alma al diablo, lo haria con sumo placer despues de todo siempre fue y ha sido mi segunda debilidad-murmuro Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en aquel saco de dormir.  
  
-¡Buenas noches, Sirius que duermas bien!-deseo Litzy acostandose en otro saco de dormir tras encender un fuego para mantenerse calientes durante la noche.  
  
-¡Buenas noches, Litzy que descanses!-murmuro Sirius en respuesta cerrando los ojos disfrutando de un agradable sueño, como hacia mucho que no lo hacia, pero aun asi no pudo evitar que le invadieran sinietras pesadillas al poco tiempo, las cuales despertaron a la chica que la darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de inmediato se abrazo al cuerpo del mago, reconfortandolo, escuchando como en sueños llamaba a Remus y a James sabiendo con certeza que por ambos se sentia culpable de muy distintas maneras pero culpable por lo que a la mañana siguiente....  
  
-¡Dios, siempre la misma pesadilla! No importa el escenario siempre termino perdiendoles a ambos: ¡A mi dulce Remus y a mi querido Jamie, no pudiendo hacer nada por evitarlo, cuanto odio estas pesadillas!-exclamo Sirius angustiado.  
  
-¿Donde esta, Litzy?-se cuetiono el hombre al darse cuenta de que la chica no se veia por ningun lado, lo cual empezo a preocuparle de cierta manera pero antes de que hiciera algo, la joven entro llevando una cesta en sus manos.  
  
-¡Buenos dias, Sirius! ¿Tienes hambre? He traido el desayuno, espero que te guste-dijo con calma Litzy depositando una cesta en el suelo, abriendola e inmediatamente deliciosos olores llenaron la cueva que hiceron agua la boca de Sirius que no se resistio mucho y al instante empezo a comer aquel abundante desayuno.  
  
-¿No desayunas, Litzy?-pregunto Sirius tras pasar un pedazo de pan tostado, observando como la chica sonreia viendolo comer.  
  
-¡No, ya lo hice cuando fui por tu desayuno, por lo que no te apures y disfrutalo!-respondio casualmete ella.  
  
-Litzy ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Que planes tienes?-pregunto Sirius luego de un prolongado silencio mientras seguia comiendo, calmadamente.  
  
-¿Que sucedera? ¡No tengo la menor idea! En cuanto a que planes tengo eso es facil, ya que en tres dias regresare a Londres al Callejon Diagon donde me reunire con un amigo para continuar investigando acerca de Voldemort, por si acaso exite alguna posibilidad de que regrese algun dia, asi que podrias venir conmigo y conocer a Harry sobretodo antes de que entre de nuevo a Hogwarts, por que una vez que regrese tendras que asegurarte de que cierta rata no este en posibilidad de lastimarlo-dijo Litzy en respuesta.  
  
-¡Es ridiculo! El señor oscuro esta muerto, ademas de que estas loca si crees que puedo proteger a Harry ¡Soy un profugo, es imposible!-exclamo sorprendido Sirius.  
  
-¡Que hay con eso! Yo no puedo proteger al chico, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a el puesto que Dumblodore no lo permite en especial por que el chico no sabe nada de mi y mucho menos sabe que somos familia; por otro lado no puedes pensar en serio que Volemort este muerto despues de todo no existen pruebas de tal hecho, de su derrota ¡Por supuesto! Pero no de su muerte y por eso es necesario saber si puede volver y si es asi, me asegurare de que a Harry no le suceda nada pero por ahora no puedo preocuparme de una estupida rata, cuando no es por completo peligrosa, por lo que te toca cuadar de el y no me vengas con que no puedes, eres su padrino y es tu deber, James mismo te lo pidio y no puedes fallarle una segunda vez ¡Asi que haras lo que he dicho y no me repliques, Paddy!-exclamo energicamente Litzy para consternacion del mago.  
  
-¡Como has cambiado! Antes eras mandona pero ahora pareces mas...mmmm...no se como...decirlo...energica...mas independiente; supongo que hare lo que dices aparte de que siento curiosidad por ver a mi ahijado, me pregunto: ¿A quien se parecera? James o Lily-dijo Sirius serio analizando la situacion.  
  
-¡Que bien que has comprendido ya que puedes ser muy testarudo cuando te lo propones! En cuanto a Harry se parece mucho, fisicamente, a James pero tiene los ojos verdes como Lilian mas el brillo de picardia que yo poseo, su caracter es muy diferente es muy dulce e inteligente como su mamá, sabe reir y es bastante alegre, cuando asi lo amerita la situacion, tiene una sonrisa encnatadora capaz de conquistar a cualquiera, es muy tierno, guapo, carismastico, no es nada engreido, hace amigos con facilidad, defendiendolos a cualquier costa, es valiente como pocos pero tambien es muy timido, muy serio y formal, se angustia con facilidad, no tiene idea del mago tan poderoso que es o que sera se maravilla con tanta facilidad, la magia para el es algo increible, genial, es capaz de hacer las cosas mas sorprendentes, tiene muchos problemas pero no los deja saber, se guarda sus miedos dentro de si mismo, no le gusta preocupar a las demas personas sobretodo a las que quiere, es muy noble y muy habil, no existe nadie que se pueda comparar a Harry, es unico se parece a James en fisico, a Lily en inteligencia, en caracter a Severus y a mi ¡Por lo que asi es Harry!-dijo Litzy mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la cueva observando el paisaje con tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Lo has visto? Hablas con tanta ternura de Harry que me hace pensar que lo conoces ¿Cierto?-pregunto curioso Sirius luego de oirla.  
  
-¡Quizas si, quizas no! Aunque eso no importa, lo que si lo hace es ¿Como decirlo? Podria decirse que es una curiosidad, de algo que hace mucho le escuche comentar a James, mi hermana, Remus, a ti y hasta Severus pero nunca quisieron decirme nada puesto que era muy pequeña pero ahora ya no lo soy por lo que lo unico que se es que se trato de una broma medio peligrosa que tuvo relacion con ustedes (merodeadores), cierto slytherin (Severus) y que por la cual James pago los platos, asi que ¡Dime si, anda dime!-dijo Litzy insistentemente sobretodo al ver la palidez en el rostro de Sirius la cual duro breves instantes, tornandose su expresion hermetica, algo que se le hizo muy extraño.  
  
-¡Lamento no satisfacer tu curiosidad, Lit! Pero me temo que sobre eso no puedo contarte nada, es algo delicado y que mejor que no lo sepas-dijo seriamente Sirius.  
  
-No soy una niña pequeña ¿Lo sabes? Puedes contarme lo que sea no me escandalizare despues de todo si cuando fui pequeña no sufri un shock al saber la relacion que habia entre tu y Remus ¿Piensas que una broma pueda hacerlo? ¡Asi que cuentame, por favor!-dijo con mayor insistencia la joven.  
  
-¡No puede ser y lo lamento; estoy cansado voy a descansar un rato, disculpame!-dijo Sirius recostandose en su lecho ante los incredulos ojos de la chica, quien se sentia frustrada ante la negativa del mago.  
  
-¡Maldito seas, Sirius! Por primera vez me interesa saber algo y decides no decirme nada-dijo indignada Litzy mientras abandonaba la cueva molesta, intentando calmarse o de lo contrario estaria tentada a usar veritas sobre el hombre y eso no seria bueno para ninguno de los dos.  
  
-¡Vaya genio que tiene! Mas no puedo contarle lo sucedido,me da miedo de que se de cuenta que no soy mas que un humano cualquiera con mas defectos que cualidades, que cometi muchos errores entre los cuales esta esa broma en particular, como quisiera olvidarla pero es imposible despues de todo por esa tonteria fue que consegui a Moony para mi, aun lo recuerdo bien: Teniamos 16 años, era nuestro sexto año y todo parecia ir de maravilla pero entonces una mañana.....  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas: Espero le guste este capitulo, aunque no he recibido reviews que me dejen saber que les van pareciendo todos los enredos por lo que espero algunos esta vez o de lo contrario me tardare aun mas en subir capitulos y a proposito en el proximo capitulo sabremos acerca de la tan mencionada broma (desde mi punto de vista) o bien puedo omitir esa parte he irme mas directo con la historia por lo que lo pongo a votacion:  
  
1. Quieren la historia de la broma y como fue que Severus llego a detestar a James y Sirius y Remus se quedaron juntos, ademas de un aprovechado Lucius entre medio o...  
  
2. Me brinco esta parte (que de todas formas esta escrita en mi cuaderno) y continuo con los recuerdos de Elizabeth y por consiguiente se daran de topes mas adelante. Ustedes deciden opcion 1 u opcion 2. Espero sus reviews. 


	21. Capitulo 21: La Broma

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO  
  
Capitulo 21: La Broma  
  
-Vaya, vaya con que Sirius esta recordando aquellos momentos, no tenia ni idea de que mis palabras en ese momento, le hubiesen hecho recordar, la mencionada broma, veamos que sucedió en realidad par que Severus no pueda oír nombrar a James, ni a Sirius y le tenga una leve tolerancia a Remus-pensaba Litzy al darse cuenta como los recuerdos del animago se metían entre los suyos, de la misma forma que había sucedió con los de Severus.  
  
-¿Entonces tomaras accesoria sobre pociones con Snivellus? Te compadezco Moony-dijo con pesar Sirius aquella mañana al enterarse de las noticias que su amigo le participaba.  
  
-¡No hay mas remedio, Padfoot! Después de todo mis calificaciones son bastante bajas en pociones y con los Timos tan cerca...por lo que si no mejoro pronto...será muy difícil pasarlos, además no tiene que ser tan malo después de todo Severus, no es tan molesto y es excelente en pociones, por lo que no veo ningún problema-dijo serenamente Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siento un escalofrió cada vez que sonríe? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en que se ve tan bien cada vez que lo hace?-se preguntaba Sirius al ver aquella sonrisa, que le hacia desear cosas que no comprendía del todo.  
  
-¿Cómo puede comportarse asi? Por todos los cielos si parecen grandes amigos ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se lleva tan bien con el idiota de Snivellus?-se preguntaba Sirius viendo molesto como Remus reía alegremente ante algo que Severus le había dicho y este a su vez sonreía feliz, felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros, dándoles un brillo inaudito.  
  
-¿Quién lo hubiese creído, no es cierto? Es sorprendente ver a Snivellus tan feliz y lo que es mas aun asombroso es que haya olvidado que Moony es un merodeador que hasta hace poco le hacia la vida imposible llevándose increíblemente bien con el mismo como si fueran los mejores amigos ¿No lo crees asi, Padfoot?-dijo James colocándose a un lado de su mejor amigo.  
  
-¡Que tonterías dices, Prongs!-exclamo furioso Sirius dando media vuelta, alejándose del lugar ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.  
  
-Moony ¿Por qué la prisa?-pregunto James al ver entrar apresurado a su amigo.  
  
-¡Hola Prongs, creí que estabas con Padfoot!-dijo Remus mientras recogía algunos libros de su habitación.  
  
-¡Ah si! Digamos que Padfoot no anda de humor alegre últimamente por lo que decidí venir a descansar un poco; por cierto ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?-cuestiono Prongs amablemente.  
  
-¡Voy a la biblioteca! Me reuniré con Severus en 10 minutos y vine a buscar unos libros que ocupo, por eso tengo tanta prisa-dijo con calma Remus.  
  
-¿Asi que te reunirás con Snape? Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué no se supone que se reúnen cada 3 días y ayer lo hicieron?-dijo James extrañado.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Prongs! Lo que pasa es que comenzaremos con unos temas muy difíciles y decidimos reunirnos diariamente ¿Te molesta?-dijo Remus.  
  
-¡En absoluto! Aunque no le creas me da gusto que seas amigo de Severus, después de todo le hace bien tener uno y quien mejor que tu; ahora márchate o llegaras tarde, Remus-dijo James tranquilo.  
  
-En realidad no te molesta ¿verdad?-dijo incrédulo Remus.  
  
-¡No, no me molesta! Ahora vete o llegaras tarde a tu "cita"-dijo burlón James llevando al castaño a la salida con rapidez.  
  
-¡No tienes remedio, Prongs!-se despidió el chico al salir con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Sabes Padfoot: No es bueno espiar conversaciones ajenas, lo bueno es que Moony estaba muy apurado por que no le hubiese gustado que nos estuvieses espiando-dijo seriamente James corriendo las cortinas de la cama de su amigo.  
  
-¿Con que no te molesta que sean amigos? ¿Acaso no te preocupa que Moony nos abandone o lo que es peor nos traicione por culpa de ese pelo grasoso de Snivellus?-pregunto Sirius indignado encarando a su amigo.  
  
-Remus jamás nos abandonaría y mucho menos nos traicionaría, es una de la personas mas leales que existen; asi que no te pongas en ese plan tan tonto, que por otro lado no tiene nada de malo que sean amigos, después de todo a ambos les hace mucho bien dicha amistad-dijo tranquilo James sentándose en el borde de la cama de su compañero.  
  
-¡Pero es ridículo! En especial ¿Dónde se ha visto que un slytherin y un gryffindor sean amigos? Nadie de nuestra casa puede serlo de la casa enemiga-dijo molesto Sirius.  
  
-¡No seas estupido, Padfoot! Todo eso acerca de las casas no son mas que horribles clichés, que se han pasado de generación en generación y que con los años se han ido malinterpretando, equivocándose, después de todo Historia de Hogwarts lo menciona los fundadores-Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin- eran los mejores amigos y lo siguieron siendo solo que se separaron por no compartir la misma visión, por lo que Si los fundadores fueron amigos, no veo por que dos personas pertenecientes a casas contrarias no lo puedan ser-dijo James desesperándose ante la infantil actitud de su amigo.  
  
-¡Y tu eres un creído iluso, si piensas que por algún momento que slytherin's y gryffindor's puedan llevarse bien! Solo faltaría que mencionaras que no te molestaría que existiera entre ellos una relación mucho mas intima que la de una simple amistad-dijo rabioso Sirius.  
  
-No se que diablos esta pasando contigo; pero te estas comportando de una manera absurda últimamente y solo para tu información: No me molestaría si es que entre Severus y Remus -que no creo sea el caso- existiese algo mas que una simple amistad, no soy quien para juzgar los deseos o afectos de ninguno de los dos, por el contrario si se diese el caso y eso los hiciera felices a ambos, me daría gusto puesto que merecen serlo y mejor me voy, no soporto tu mal genio por mas tiempo, Sirius Black-dijo secamente James saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! Ahora resulta que Prongs los apoyaría ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? Pero no lo voy a permitir, nadie alejara a Moony de los merodeadores y mucho menos el grasiento ese, me asegurare de eso-pensó Sirius comenzando hacer planes para separarlos definitivamente.  
  
-¡Oye Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo un momento!-llamo Sirius al rubio asistente del profesor de DCAO.  
  
-No es correcto que se dirija con tanta familiaridad a un profesor, Black-respondió Malfoy arrogantemente.  
  
-No me salgas con esas, después de todo tuvimos que soportarte cuando estuviste en el colegio como alumno, por lo que no te queda el papel de dignidad pero no te detuve por eso, sonara extraño pero necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy-replico Sirius.  
  
-¿Mi ayuda, para que?-cuestiono curioso Lucius.  
  
-¡Hablemos ahí!-señalando una puerta- El pasillo no es un buen lugar para hacerlo, Malfoy-dijo Sirius entrando a un salón desocupado.  
  
-¿Y bien de que quieres hablar?-pregunto Lucius viendo como el moreno cerraba la puerta en ese instante.  
  
-Es muy sencillo, necesito tu ayuda para "terminar" una relación que cada vez me esta molestando mas y que he podido notar también te es desagradable; lo que quiero decir es que te necesito para que Snape se aleje de Remus-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Asi que quieres mi ayuda para separarlos, comprendo, pero ¿Por qué mi ayuda? No puedes decirle a tus amiguitos que lo hagan, después de todo ¿Que te hace pensar que a mi me interesa separar a Severus de Lupin?-dijo Lucius con arrogancia.  
  
-James no me ayudara por el contrario no le molesta la amistad entre ambos y por otra parte, es mas que obvio que estas interesado en Snape; te he observado en el comedor y te molesta que el y Remus se lleven tan bien y por otro lado esta el hecho de que le llamas por su nombre, lo cual es raro en especial viniendo de ti, Malfoy-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¡Que observador eres, Black! Puedo suponer que el que tu pronuncies el nombre de Lupin es por que también estas interesado en este ¿Cierto?-dijo burlón Lucius observando el ligero rubor que apareció en las mejillas morenas.  
  
-Vaya, vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Tu interesado en ese chico; esta bien te ayudare, pero nos veremos a la medianoche en las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras y sellaremos el trato, aquí no es un buen sitio para hacerlo, asi que si deseas mi ayuda no te recomiendo faltar-dijo Lucius saliendo del salón en el momento en que entraban algunos alumnos al mismo, quienes se sorprendieron al ver al rubio profesor y uno de los merodeadores, sobretodo por que no estaban peleando cuando era de sobra conocido se no toleraban mutuamente.  
  
Y a la medianoche.....  
  
-¡Muy bien aquí estoy! ¿Por qué teníamos que vernos aquí? Pero en especial ¿Qué es eso de sellar el trato?-dijo secamente Sirius al encontrarse con el rubio en el lugar acordado.  
  
-En realidad tienes genio, y yo creía que Potter era quien lo tenia pero por lo visto me equivoque ¡Sígueme! Flitch y su gata pueden molestarnos-dijo Lucius dando media vuelta encaminándose a sus habitaciones.  
  
-¿Para que me has traído aquí? Podíamos hablar en cualquier parte, por lo que habla de una vez, Malfoy-dijo molesto Sirius observando como el rubio le ofrecía asiento con un gesto, no quedándole mas remedio que sentarse.  
  
-¿Gustas algo de tomar? Tengo cerveza de mantequilla si quieres, he visto que es una de tus bebidas favoritas, Black-dijo con calma Lucius mientras se sentaba frente del sillón que ocupaba Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso, es que me espías? Pero con tal de que te dejes de tantas estupideces, aceptare una cerveza y espero que te decidas de una buena vez hablar y me digas ¿Qué es eso de sellar el trato?-dijo sarcástico Sirius bebiendo un trago de cerveza que el rubio le había entregado.  
  
-¡OH, eso! Es muy sencillo se trata simple y sencillamente de la forma en que tenemos los Malfoy's de sellar nuestro tratos, sobretodo los que nos convienen especialmente y me conviene obtener a Severus, después de todo nadie le quita algo a un Malfoy y menos alguien como Lupin, pero me salgo del tema y es mejor que vaya directo a nuestro asunto ya que me aburre la inacción-murmuro enigmáticamente Lucius levantándose de su lugar, acercándose a un extrañado Sirius e inclinándose sobre el, rozo levemente sus labios antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo.  
  
-¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué te crees que haces, Malfoy?-cuestiono Sirius molesto, empujando al rubio mientras se levantaba con brusquedad de su lugar encaminándose a la salida pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, cayo al suelo debilitado.  
  
-¡Pobrecito Black! ¿Te sientes repentinamente cansado? Olvide explicar la manera en que se sella un pacto con un Malfoy ¿Has oído la expresión: "Vender tu alma al diablo" ¿Para conseguir algo? Reconozco que es una buena expresión, a pesar de ser muggle y perfectamente aplicable a este trato, solo que en este caso no quiero tu alma puesto que no me resulta de utilidad, por lo que la manera en que sellaras el pacto será con tu cuerpo, después de todo...yo soy el diablo y tu la victima; que por cierto en la bebida iban dos drogas diferentes pero combinables: la primera, un narcótico que te deja a mi completa merced pero no te priva del conocimiento pues no es divertido tomar a una victima inconsciente y la segunda un afrodisíaco, que hará que respondas a mis deseos e incluso desees mucho mas por lo que no podrás alegar que ha sido una violación; asi que te recomiendo que no trates de resistirte ya que no conseguirás nada en absoluto con la excepción de agotarte y nada debes temer soy un buen amante y quienes han compartido mi lecho, quedan satisfechos de mi buen hacer y sino me crees deberías preguntar a Severus, te aseguro que quedo totalmente complacido conmigo-dijo seductor Lucius junto al oído del chico, mordiendo su lóbulo de manera sensual que le estremeció involuntariamente puesto que se daba cuenta de la clase de peligro en que se había metido por su estupidez.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy!-exclamo débilmente Sirius intentado separarse del rubio, quien solo sonrió burlón ante aquel inútil intento, tomando los labios del moreno en un beso demoledor cargado de deseo y pasión, devorando los labios del chico, obligándolo ha abrirlos penetrando la cavidad con su lengua entablándose una batalla con su oponente que intentaba impedirle el seguir su exploración con libertad de cada rincón de la húmeda cueva, sin éxito alguno puesto que la lengua del rubio era mucho mas hábil y fuerte dada su inesperada debilidad, por lo que no puedo oponerse realmente y que curiosamente en lugar de causarle repugnancia le hacia anhelar mas de aquella sensación ya que Lucius sabia lo que hacia y debido aquel anhelo no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta.  
  
-Te dije que no podrías resistirte por mucho tiempo a mis encantos, Black-musito complacido Lucius, cortando con el beso para de inmediato cargar con un consternado, confuso, molesto y frustrado Sirius hasta depositarlo con cierta delicadeza en su lecho.  
  
-¡No se de que demonios estas hablando, Malfoy! Esto me resulta completamente asqueroso y repugnante, sino estuviese drogado no te resultaría nada fácil hacerme esto te daría tal batalla que entonces si seria una violación en todos los sentidos, puesto que en realidad todo esto lo es salvo la diferencia es que no te pongo resistencia-dijo seco y furioso Sirius fingiendo indiferencia mientras el rubio le iba desnudando poco a poco acariciando a la vez cada trozo de piel expuesta de manera tan hábil que tuvo que morderse los labios para ahogar los gemidos que trataban de escapar de su garganta perdiendo la poca indiferencia que había logrado mantener, al sentir como una ardiente mano tomaba su miembro iniciando de manera exquisita movimientos insinuantes que iban desde la punta hasta la raíz, jugando-incluso-con sus testículos, lo cual le estaba volviendo totalmente loco debido a eso mordió con fuerza sus labios, consiguiendo que un fino hilo de sangre emanara de los mismos.  
  
-¡No te resistas! Entre mas lo haces, mas pierdes la batalla; tan solo admítelo: admite que disfrutas de mis atenciones, Black-dijo suave y sensualmente Lucius limpiando con su lengua el hilillo de sangre que había corrido hasta la barbilla morena, subiendo por esta hasta su comisura para de inmediato chupar los suaves labios, llegando a mordisquearlos en un intento por entrar en esa boca deliciosa que se obstinaba en no complacerle, lo que le hizo sonreír de forma maliciosa mientras renovaba sus ataques besando, chupando, marcando cada pedazo de piel expuesta, al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento de su varita realizo un conjuro que le dejo tan desnudo como al moreno, quien se dio por vencido al sentir el calor de otra piel sobre la suya, las excitantes caricias, asi como el roce de otro sexo contra el suyo, dejando escapar un gemido largamente contenido, arqueando la espalda en busca de un mayor contacto con el otro cuerpo.  
  
-¡Asi, eso lo haces muy bien, me gusta que mis victimas se entreguen, lo hace mas estimulante y me enciende mas, mucho mas, Black!-murmuro altiva y seductoramente Lucius al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de piernas y caderas separaba las del otro chico, penetrándolo con fuerza arrancado de los rojizos labios un prolongado gemido de dolor y sorpresa que se profundizaba con cada una de las embestidas que el rubio le daba, resultándole muy doloroso pero una vez que se acostumbro a la inesperada sensación, comenzó a sentir un increíble placer que también resulto tan insospechado como el dolor.  
  
-¡Mmmm, Dios, mmmmm!-gimió complacido Sirius sintiendo cada embestida del rubio, quien seguía estimulando su miembro hasta que ambos alcanzaron un intenso clímax y tras el cual, Lucius se deslizo a un costado del chico, abandonando su interior con sumo cuidado pues ya le había dañado suficiente, notando como Sirius estaba completamente ruborizado, siendo muy obvio el esfuerzo del mismo por controlar de nuevo su respiración que estaba de verdad agitada.  
  
-¡Ahora el trato esta sellado! Te ayudare a separar a Severus y Lupin; lo que me recuerda en cuando recuperes la respiración te tienes que marchar pues no imagines por ningún momento que lo sucedido significa algo, reconozco que no eres tan malo en la cama-como suponía- dada tu inexperiencia, sabes responder bastante bien a mis deseos y eso me gusta en mis amantes pero lo pasado no es mas que un simple pacto, Black-dijo sarcásticamente Lucius mientras se levantaba y tomaba la ropa del chico aventándosela para que se vistiera, mientras el hacia lo mismo con la suya.  
  
-¡Maldito estupido! ¿Quién te piensas que soy, te crees que esto me ha gustado? ¡Esta loco, si lo crees! Sino hubiese sido por las drogas que me suministraste, nada de esto habría sucedido, Malfoy-dijo indignado Sirius levantándose trabajosamente del lecho, intentando vestirse lo mas rápido que podía, lo que le resultaba difícil teniendo en cuenta el agudo dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo pero especialmente en los músculos de sus piernas y trasero.  
  
-¿Asi que crees que tus reacciones, asi como el intenso clímax, que has vivido tienen que ver con que estabas drogado y que por lo mismo no pudiste resistirte, verdad? Pues deberías saber que tanto el narcótico como el afrodisíaco dejaron de hacer efecto algo mas de media hora, lo que significa que esos gemidos, estremecimientos y frotes contra mi cuerpo fueron cosa tuya, por lo que no me digas que no lo disfrutaste por si lo hiciste, Black-dijo Lucius malicioso mientras se acostaba en su cama, tras lanzarle un hechizo limpiador, para procurar dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.  
  
-¡Te odio, Malfoy!-murmuro Sirius molesto saliendo de la habitación, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie que le viera dejarla y por otra parte sintiéndose ultrajado por las ultimas palabras del rubio, por que si en verdad eran ciertas, significaban que realmente había disfrutado la experiencia y eso lo hacia sentirse asqueado asi como repugnado y con tales pensamientos llego hasta su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor...  
  
-¿Padfoot, eres tú?-pregunto ligeramente adormecido Remus al oírlo entrar.  
  
-Moony ¿Qué haces despierto aun?-dijo sorprendido Sirius volviéndose hacia su amigo.  
  
-¿Olvidas que siempre espero a que todos estemos aquí para poder dormir?-respondió Remus mas despierto y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Me olvidaba de eso! Pero ya estoy aquí, por lo que duérmete o mañana no podrás levantarte, Remie-dijo con un ligero estremecimiento -por cierta sonrisa- Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió, por que traes el labio partido?-pregunto preocupado Remus mientras se acercaba a su compañero para de inmediato pasar una mano sobre la herida con suavidad.  
  
-¡NO! Digo...no te preocupes...no es...nada importante...solo una...una diferencia de Malfoy-tartamudeo Sirius nervioso alejándose de su amigo.  
  
-¡No quiero saber que sucedió! Conociéndote de seguro no pudiste mantener tu boca cerrada ante los comentarios cínicos de Lucius ¿Verdad?-Sirius asintió levemente- ¡Ay Sirius! Esa boca tuya te mete en tantos problemas como de los que te saca ¡Ven, déjame curarte!-dijo suavemente Remus llevando de la mano a un consternado Sirius, sentándolo en el borde de su cama- veamos ¿Cuál era el conjuro de sanación? ¡Asi ya recordé: Dermis sanaris!-murmuro Remus señalando con la punta de su varita la herida que de inmediato se cerro.  
  
-¡Gracias Moony, ahora vete a dormir!-dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama sin poder evitar que una mueca de dolor se dibujase por un instante en su cara, lo que no paso desapercibido para el castaño.  
  
-Sabes: Deberías de tomar un buen baño de agua caliente, eso relajara tus músculos y luego una infusión de corteza de sauce, por que conociendo a Malfoy debió hacerte trabajar hasta agotarte, por lo que mañana te costara levantarte; por lo que bebe esa infusión y toma el baño ¡Que bien que lo necesitas!-dijo Remus mientras aparecía con un ligero movimiento de varita la infusión para Sirius, ofreciéndosela.  
  
-¿Una infusión de corteza de sauce, para que sirve?-pregunto el moreno extrañado dando un trago aquella bebida, algo dulzona.  
  
-¡Vaya atención que has puesto a las clases de herbologia, Padfoot! La infusión de corteza de sauce sirve entre otras cosas para mitigar el dolor, sobretodo de cabeza y músculos, para bajar la temperatura ya que tiene propiedades antipiréticas, asi como anticoagulantes y antinflamatorias-dijo medio serio, medio con burla Remus.  
  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepas para que sirve la infusión? Básicamente te devoras los libros, pero aun asi no creas que voy a terminarme esta cosa ¡Es demasiado dulzona!-exclamo Sirius con asco.  
  
-Y si te doy un poco del chocolate amargo que tanto te gusta, ¿Te la tomarías?-dijo Remus inocentemente mientras ponía ojitos tiernos.  
  
-¡Maldita sea, es tan hermoso!-pensó Sirius pasando saliva mientras asentía intentando sacar sus pecaminosos pensamientos de su mente, ya que la experiencia recién vivida no ayudaba mucho a su libido y menos con el objeto de su deseo tan cerca y tan apetecible como empezaba a darse cuenta.  
  
-¡Magnifico! Entonces termínate la infusión mientras saco el chocolate del baúl-sonrió Remus haciendo lo dicho, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver como el chico cumplía su parte.  
  
-¡Me agrada cuando eres cumplido, Sirius! Aquí tienes tu chocolate; ahora ve y toma ese baño que buena falta te hace-bromeo Remus fingiendo taparse la nariz como si oliera algo realmente desagradable, a la vez que se volvía a recostar en su cama.  
  
-¡Buenas noches o madrugadas, Sirius!-se despidió el castaño, cerrando los ojos, no tardando en conciliar el sueño otra vez.  
  
-¿Le gusta que sea cumplido? ¡Dios Remus, vas a volverme loco! Si solo tuviera el valor de decirte lo que siento pero no lo haré hasta que me asegure que Snivellus desaparece de tu vida-murmuro Sirius mientras tomaba aquella ducha.  
  
-¡Vaya aquí estas! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, debemos darnos prisa si queremos estar con Moony esta noche y por cierto solo seremos tu y yo ya que Wormtail esta en la enfermería ¿Me estas prestando atención? Tienes una cara muy extraña, como en ese dicho muggle: "el gato que se comió al canario" pero en tu caso será el perro que se comió el estofado ¿Por que estas tan contento de repente? Sobretodo por que últimamente habías estado de un genio terrible, Padfoot-dijo James al ver a su mejor amigo con una expresión alegre en la cara.  
  
-¡Claro que estoy feliz, Prongs! Después de todo hoy terminara cualquier posibilidad de que existiera alguna relación entre Snivellus y Remus, y si que me costo trabajo que cayera en la trampa pero están idiota que al final lo hizo, solo es cuestión de esperar un poco y una vez que baje por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador....¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Snape no será mas un problema-dijo con una amplia sonrisa Sirius.  
  
-¡Estupido, eres un estupido! ¿Comó has podido hacer algo asi? Te olvidas que el lobo no tolera presencias humanas; si algo le llegara a pasar a Severus ¡Juro que te matare, Black!-dijo molesto James mientras tomaba su capa, saliendo con prisa de la habitación ante la atónita y confundida mirada de su amigo.  
  
-¿Severus, desde cuando lo llama por su nombre? Además estaba en verdad molesto, es como si le preocupara lo que pueda pasarle al tonto de Snivellus, no puede ser ¿O si?... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo del lobo? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hice?-se pregunto Sirius al darse cuenta por primera vez -desde que había urdido el plan- del grave peligro en que lo había puesto y a James también por que seguramente este intentaría salvarlo, por lo salio con rapidez del cuarto deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no ocurriese ninguna desgracia y mientras corría intentando llegar al patio...  
  
-¡Señor Black! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunto curioso Dumblodore tras casi chocar con un agitado Sirius quien no pudo evitar soltar una maldición ante su mala suerte por lo que al oírlo el director comenzó a interrogarlo, curioso y por que ya era muy tarde para andar por los pasillos del castillo.  
  
-¡Como ha podido ser tan tonto, señor Black!- dijo Dumblodore luego de la explicación por parte del moreno-Es mejor darse prisa y esperar que ni al joven Snape, ni al señor Potter les haya sucedido algo, en especial siendo el señor Lupin un licántropo-dijo el anciano saliendo junto con Sirius hacia donde se encontraba el sauce boxeador llegando justo cuando James traía casi a empujones aun asustado y consternado Severus.  
  
-¡Potter, Snape ¿Se encuentran bien?!-dijo Dumblodore al verlos y observar que ambos llevaban las capas y túnicas bastante sucias asi como rasgadas, lo mismo que James Potter lucia una herida que parecía haber sido causada por una garra sobre el hombro y brazo izquierdos.  
  
-¡Ahora ya estamos bien profesor Dumblodore! Pero seria conveniente marcharnos de aquí, aun cuando logre lanzar un hechizo que sirvió para detenerlo, no estoy seguro de cuanto pueda resistir sobretodo con el rastro de sangre que he dejado-dijo con calma James al ver a Dumblodore y Sirius, quien estaba mas pálido que Severus sobre todo al ver la herida en el hombro de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Será mejor que los tres vayan a la enfermería, ahí hablaremos, Black, Potter, Snape-dijo seriamente el director mientras lanzaba un hechizo que impidiera que el licántropo abandonara el pasadizo.  
  
Instantes mas tarde....  
  
-¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando? En especial usted señor Potter que no se dio cuenta de que si hubiese sido mordido, en vez del rasguño, se habría contagiado con la licantropía-dijo molesta Madame Pomfrey yendo de un lado a otro, intentado atender a los tres chicos a la vez, administrándoles pociones, curando las heridas de James.  
  
-Poppy tiene razón ¿Qué estaban pensando? Pueden dar alguna explicación-dijo Dumblodore entrando en ese instante a la enfermería junto con los jefes de casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
-Solo...solo se...trato de...una broma-musito cabizbajo Sirius,  
  
-¿Una broma? Por que no me sorprende; después de todo tenían que ser ustedes dos los causantes de todo esto ya que son los mas camorristas de todo el colegio pero en esta ocasión se han excedido, han puesto la vida del señor Snape en riesgo, a parte de la suyas Black y Potter-dijo exasperada McGonogall.  
  
-Minerva tiene razón se han comportado de una forma inaceptable ¿Y por que motivos hicieron algo asi?-cuestiono Dumblodore al notar el nerviosismo de Sirius por lo que sospecho que detrás de aquello existía mas de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista pero antes de que pudiese cuestionar al chico, James tomo la palabra.  
  
-Solamente queríamos saber si Snivellus, digo Snape, era tan tonto como para caer una vez mas en nuestras bromas y dado el resultado sigue sin aprender-dijo con burla y suficiencia el joven, sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno por el contrario mostraba una gran arrogancia.  
  
-Con que todo esto ha sido para fastidiar a su compañero ¿Verdad? En ese caso su castigo será: dos meses de detención diariamente y 300 puntos menos por su irresponsabilidad y si me llego a enterar de otra broma, sea cual sea, no les alcanzara el año para terminar con todas las detenciones que les daré; ahora será mejor que regresen a la torre y nada de trucos, directo a su habitación o me las pagaran-dijo furiosa McGonogall.  
  
-También debe volver a su habitación, señor Snape y espero que guarde para usted lo que esta noche ha averiguado sobre el señor Lupin y su condición, no me gustaría que en el colegio hubiese rumores o temores por esta causa-dijo Dumblodore con calma.  
  
-No se preocupe profesor, no diré nada acerca de la licantropía de Lupin y que quede claro que lo hago por el, no por sus amigos-dijo con desdén Severus saliendo de la enfermería, asi como James y Sirius yendo los tres en silencio hasta donde se separaban, bajando uno a las mazmorras y subiendo los otros dos a la torre y una vez ahí...  
  
-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad, James? Ahora todos creen que fue tu idea, cuando no es cierto sino que fue mía-dijo Sirius deteniéndose ante el cuadro de entrada.  
  
-¡Corazón de león!-murmuro James dando la contraseña para entrar a la sala común.  
  
-¡Ni pienses que lo hice por ayudarte, Padfoot! Estas equivocado si acaso lo crees pero que esperabas que hiciera puedo ser un arrogante y camorrista pero no soy estupido, sino hubiese dicho eso habrías tenido que hablar y ya habías tenido suficientes humillaciones en lo que va de la noche como para agregar una mas, ya que al instante de hablar te habrías delatado; ya te lo dije no soy estupido, me costo darme cuenta pero con lo sucedido no me queda duda alguna: estas total, perdida y profundamente enamorado de Remus y por causa de tus celos has intentado deshacerte de tu rival aun cuando no exista entre ellos nada, salvo una amistad que por tu intervención se ha perdido por completo ¿Qué debía hacer? Prefiero que crean que fue mi idea y una broma a decir la verdad, después de todo eso es muy tuyo y si lo descubrí se debe a que no puedes engañarme con facilidad ya que eres mi mejor amigo; lo que me recuerda: Espero que todo esto valga la pena-perdida de puntos y detención- y tengas el valor como buen gryffindor que se supone eres de confesarle tus sentimientos a nuestro buen Moony-quien se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de la "bromita"-o de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de hacerlo por ti y preferiría no tener que pasar por eso, Sirius-dijo James alejándose de su amigo tras haberlo acorralado contra el borde de la chimenea, dejándose caer en el sofá que estaba enfrente completamente agotado.  
  
-¿Asi que te distes cuenta?-James asintió- Y yo que creía que nadie lo hacia, realmente soy muy malo disimulando ¿Crees que Remus se haya dado cuenta?-pregunto dudoso Sirius sentándose junto a su amigo.  
  
-¡No lo creo! Si me di cuenta fue por que soy tu mejor amigo, algo asi no me pasaría desapercibido además de que tu comportamiento maniático cada vez que veías a Remus y Severus juntos fue lo que empezó a darme la idea de que tenías sentimientos muy profundos hacia cierto merodeador-dijo James con calma.  
  
-¿Por qué llamas por su nombre a Snivellus? Es extraño viniendo de ti y no trates de sacarme la vuelta puesto que no es la primera vez que le dices asi-dijo curioso Sirius.  
  
-Pocos saben lo que voy a decirte- en realidad solo Dumblodore y Remus- asi que espero que nada de esta conversación salga de aquí. Veras Severus Snape en realidad un Potter como yo puesto que somos primos en segundo grado, su madre-mi tía-era prima de mi padre, por lo que somos familia, por eso es que le llamo Severus y por esa misma razón fue que me arriesgue a salvarlo no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediese a lo poco que me queda de una-dijo James perdiéndose su mirada en el resplandor de las llamas apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas en actitud reflexiva.  
  
-¿Primos? ¡Estas de broma! ¿No es asi? Por que si es verdad lo que dices, eso no explica el que lo trates tan mal y además le dices Snivellus, no tiene sentido-dijo confundido Sirius.  
  
-Severus y yo no nos parecemos mucho, es cierto pero en verdad somos primos, la razón por la que le maltrato es debido a mis tíos; los padres de Severus eran una verdadera pesadilla tanto asi que lograron que mi prima y hermana de Severus se marchara de casa en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella y no puedo asegurar que Severus lo haga pero eso no importa; como te he dicho mis tíos eran un pesadilla con "P" mayúscula debido a eso convirtieron a su hijo en una persona demasiado seria, formal, en una palabra cerrada por aquello de ser familia algunos veranos los pase con ellos y digamos que en cuanto pude decidí no volver hacerlo, pero lamentablemente el daño a su hijo ya existía por que ni siquiera de mi podía aceptar una sincera amistad, un verdadero lazo de unión asi como preocupación; por lo que un día en que lo encontré arrinconado y apunto de llorar por causa de sus padres, le llame Snivellus y se molesto tanto que me di cuenta que si lo fastidiaba, la coraza que se había fabricado se rompía por momentos asi que molestarle se volvió habitual y al entrar a Hogwarts, con tu ayuda le hago saber que aquí estoy para fastidiarlo puesto que es la única manera que Severus me ha dejado para acércame a el, no le embromo para fregarlo sino por que es la manera que tengo de decirle "estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré cada vez que me necesites" pero ahora ya ni eso podré hacer o de lo contrario la profesora McGonogall pedirá nuestra expulsion. Solo espero que Severus no vuelva a encerrarse tras su fria coraza, si solo su hermana estuviese a su lado me sentiria mas tranquilo y que conste que nada de esto puedes decirselo a nadie-dijo seriamente James levantandose para dirigirse a su habitación ya que era muy tarde.  
  
-¡No dire nada, lo prometo Prongs!-prometio Sirius subiendo detras de su amigo para ir a dormir.  
  
Después de eso y conforme los recuerdos de Sirius continuaban pudieron observar como Severus, tal como James temia, se encerraba detras de una fria coraza que se fortalecia con la ayuda de Lucius Malfoy quien estaba encantado con los acontecimientos aun cuando no supiera la verdadera razón para que terminase la amistad de Remus y su antiguo compañero; en cuanto a Moony estaba furioso con Padfoot y Prongs por la estupida broma que le habian jugado a Severus y por bastante tiempo se rehuso hablarles.  
  
-¡Ya estoy harto, Padfoot! Arregla este enredo o le soltare toda la sopa a Moony-amenazo James a su amigo mientras le entrega el mapa y su capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-¿Para que quiero el mapa del merodeador?-dijo Sirius extrañado.  
  
-Para que lo encuentres rapido y te asegures que nadie los moleste, ahora largo y arregla tu enredo-dijo James sacando al moreno de la torre.  
  
-¡Pero que genio! Aunque tiene razón, todo esto es mi culpa y el esta pagando culpas que no le pertenecen. ¡Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas!-murmuro Sirius al pergamino, donde rapidamente localizo a su amado que en ese momento salia de la biblioteca, por lo que no le fue dificil tenderle una emboscada junto a un pasillo cercano a la misma y de ahí meterlo en un salon desocupado, el cual sello para que no los interrumpieran.  
  
-¡Padfoot ¿Qué diablos quieres? No estoy de humor para tus esupidos juegos!-dijo Moony encaminandose hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla...  
  
-¡La razón para intentar deshacerme de Snape fuiste tu, Moony! Yo lo planee todo porque estaba celoso de su relación. Prongs no tenia ni idea hasta esa noche en que se lo confese; pero se echo la culpa de todo porque no queria que tuviera que explicar mis motivos a los profesores-dijo Sirius de un golpe y jalon sentandose en un escritorio.  
  
-Todo esto fue por que estabas celoso ¿Pero de que? Es absurdo por que habrias de estarlo, aun siendo amigo de Severus jamas dejaria de serlo de ustedes, asi que no entiendo por que hacer algo como eso-dijo confuso Remus acercandose a su amigo.  
  
-Por que no eran celos de amigo lo que sentia, sino de enamorado mas bien y no podia soportar la idea de que te interesaras en otro chico que no fuese yo y dado que estoy confesando tengo que decirlo ¡Te amo Remus Lupin!-musito Sirius poco antes de tomar los labios de su amigo con un dulce y suave beso, presionando con ternura los mismos esperando alguna respuesta sin obtener ninguna en absoluto.  
  
-¡Lo lamento Moony! Debi imaginar que no me corresponderias, solo te pido que no me quites tu amistad no soportaria no tener ni siquiera esta-dijo tristemente Sirius dirigiendose a la puerta, separandose con dificultad de un pasmado Remus.  
  
-¡Eres un estupido, Sirius Black!-exclamo el castaño mientras empujaba con fuerza al moreno contra la pared-¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado para oirte decir que me amas como yo te amo a ti? Aunque eso no es justificacion para lo que le hiciste a Severus-dijo con una dulce sonrisa Remus mientras besaba aun sorprendido Sirius y presionaba su cuerpo contra el mismo.  
  
-¡CON UN DEMONIO BLACK, QUIERES DESPERTARTE YA!-grito Litzy en el oido de Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué, quién? ¡Ah, eres tu! Que forma de despertar es esa, casi me da un infarto, mocosa del diablo-dijo Sirius colocando teatralmente una mano sobre su corazon.  
  
-¡No seas payaso! Pero si prefieres seguir durmiendo en lugar de comer, por mi no hay problema, asi me toca mas y por cierto lamento mi comportamiento anterior; no tenia ningun derecho de inmiscuirme sobre aquella broma, tus razones tendras para no querer decirme nada ¿Hacemos las paces?-pregunto Litzy extendiendo su mano.  
  
-¡Hechas!-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de la chica.  
  
Días después de eso tanto Sirius como Litzy se separaron, el fue a Privet Drive para conocer a Harry y ella a Diagon Alley donde se reunio con Tom quien le puso en antecedentes de que existía una probabilidad de que Voldemort retornara, por lo que ambos se decidieron continuar y ampliar su campo de investigación para saber mas sobre tal probabilidad, lo que significo que durante los siguientes años Litzy no pudo reunirse con su sobrino o regresar a Hogwarts aunque tampoco impidio que el Lord oscuro volviera.  
  
Fin Flasback 2  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Todo eso te ha sucedido? Con razón no tienes ni idea de como decirselo a Potter-dijo sorprendido Draco tras terminar los recuerdos de la chica.  
  
-Claro que se como decirselo a Harry, el problema no es ese sino tres partes: uno, las cartas de mi madre y mi hermana por aquello de que Tom Riddle es su abuelo; dos, que me parece tampoco aceptas, es que fueron amigos antes del colegio y tercero, que su padrino y mas querido profesor son pareja; de ahí en fuera todo lo demas es muy simple de explicar-dijo Litzy nada preocupada, es mas quitandole importancia al asunto.  
  
-¡Ah eso! Que por cierto has tenido que inventarte lo de que Potter y yo fuimos amigos ¡Es absurdo! El no me tolera, siempre estamos peleando y desde primer año, por lo que dudo mucho que algo asi haya pasado-dijo Draco seriamente.  
  
-¿Conjuro bloqueador, no te dice algo? Si lo quieren o no creer es su bronca, no la mia. Yo no me invente nada, ustedes se conocieron y fueron los mejores amigos, ademas no tendria por que inventar algo asi ¿Qué ganaria? Nada en realidad ¿No estas de acuerdo conmigo, Harry? Tienen exactamente tres segundos para salir o si no....¡Alohomora!-exclamo Litzy señalando hacia la puerta del fondo que se abrio de golpe.  
  
-¿Asi que te diste cuenta, pequeña? Puede saberse ¿Comó los supiste? Despues de todo no encuentro nada que delatara nuestra presencia-dijo Dumblodore tranquilo mientras salia junto con los demas.  
  
-Tiene razón profesor, realmente no huba nada que les delatara. Admito que su hechizo estuvo muy bien salvo por dos detalles, el primero...-dijo Litzy acercanose a Severus al cual abofeteo en la mejilla izquierda-Eso fue por pervertido y el segundo...-acercandose a Sirius, abofeteandole en la mejilla derecha- Por hacer tratos con el diablo, culpar a James por tus tonterias y por que Remus no se merecia lo que le hiciste-dijo ella observando complacida las marcas en las mejillas de ambos hombres.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué me llamas pervertido?-dijo molesto Severus conteniendo el impulso de sobar su mejilla, como lo hacia Sirius en ese instante.  
  
-¡Oh, pero que tonto! Dime Snape ¿Disfrutaste mi "primera vez" contigo a los 15 años o tu Sirius, la disfrutaste con Malfoy? En realidad fueron interesantes esos recuerdos, despues de todo ¿Quien supondria que eres tan pervertido, Severus? Asi como que a Black le gusta hacer tratos diabolicos, pero fue educativo todo esto ya que asi pude enterarme de la nombrada broma que ponia molesto a James solo que ahora lo entiendo ciertamente para el no eran buenos recuerdos-dijo Litzy retomando asiento en el sillon, solo que esta vez atravesadamente dejando que sus piernas colgaran por sobre uno de los brazos del mismo mientras su cabeza y espalda lo hacian por el otro lado totalmente relajada.  
  
Y asi....  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de autora: Disculpen la tardanza en subir pero no tengo mucho tiempo con todas las tareas y examenes de la escuela, intentare darme prisa en subir pero me temo que con este ritmo subire aproximadamente de dos a tres semanas, por lo que pido su paciencia. Agradezco los dos reviews y gracias a sus lindos comentarios, aqui le dejo La broma del sexto curso de los merodeadores, aunque claro desde mi punto de vista particular, espero les guste. Gracias por su apoyo y comprension!!!!!!!!!!!!!. 


	22. Capitulo 22: Negaciones y entrenamiento

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 22: Negaciones y entrenamiento.  
  
-Por lo que oigo se mezclaron algunos recuerdos de Severus y Sirius junto con los tuyos ¿Verdad?-dijo Dumblodore tras oír a la chica.  
  
-¡Asi es! Y agradezco que usted y Remus tengan mejor dominio de sus emociones pues de lo contrario hubiese sido muy bochornoso enterarse de cosas que no es bueno saber; por que una cosa es cierto Sirius, no deseaba saber tantos detalles como de los que nos enteramos-dijo Litzy con burla, sonriendo al ver como Sirius se avergonzaba y desviaba la mirada tanto de ella como de Remus, quien hasta el momento no había realizado comentario alguno puesto que parecía que esperaba la ocasión adecuada.  
  
-Quieres dejar de molestar a Sirius y aclararme ¿Qué significa eso de que Malfoy y yo fuimos amigos y no lo recuerdo?-dijo Harry tuteando a la chica por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo que sorprendió a los presentes pero en especial a ella.  
  
-¿Por qué de todos los recuerdos, es precisamente ese el que mas les perturba? Después de todo no tendría por que hacerlo ya que no siquiera lo recuerdan, Harry-dijo Litzy extrañada.  
  
-Es precisamente por eso que me atrevo a dudar de la veracidad de todo esto, ya que he podido darme cuenta de que eres muy hábil a la hora de usar magia; por lo que ¿Quién me asegura que no sea tu magia la que esta detrás de ese verano?-replico Harry seriamente.  
  
-¡Eres mas descreído que James! Aunque no hay duda de que en algo se parecen, ya que a el también era preciso darle pruebas. Eso quieres, eso tendrás, mi niño mago-murmuro Litzy levantándose de su lugar, acercándose hasta el chico para detenerse a unos 30 cm. del mismo y moviendo su mano izquierda, un leve resplandor apareció, pasando lo mismo al mover la derecha y al desaparecer aquellos resplandores quedaron dos cofres en su lugar, uno con los colores de Gryffindor, otro con los de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Ábrelos Harry! Dudas de mis recuerdos, entonces abre los cofres, dentro se encuentran las pruebas que quieres; sobre Godric Gryffindor, Tom Riddle pero sobretodo sobre Draco ¡Ábrelos y comprueba por ti mismo: la verdad o falsedad de mis memorias!-dijo Litzy cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente.  
  
-Yo...yo no Harry confundió por la actitud de su tía.  
  
-Coloca tus manos, una sobre cada cofre y di solamente ¡Finis oterces amore!-dijo Litzy sorprendiendo a todos pues había utilizado las tres lenguas mágicas de forma automática por lo que nadie comprendió nada excepto el chico que hizo lo que ella le pidió, realizando con facilidad el conjuro, asombrando aun mas a todos puesto que era la primera vez que el chico escuchaba y hablaba dos de las tres lenguas, mas sin embargo le resulto de los mas normal o por lo menos eso fue lo que todos pensaron luego de oírlo.  
  
-¡Sah podido rirba los serfoc bien, ahora ev us contenido, im oñin ogam!-murmuro Litzy sin molestarse en aclarar su conversación con los demás, ya que eso era algo que solo concernía a Harry.  
  
-¿Euq es otse?-cuestiono Harry al sacar del cofre de su padre, diversos papeles y llaves.  
  
-¡Ut aicnereh!-contesto Litzy con calma.  
  
-¡Es ohcum mis serdap eran yum socir!-exclamo sorprendido Harry medio leyendo aquellos papeles y contando las llaves.  
  
-¡Asi se! No por adan, James are heredero ed gryffindor-dijo Litzy.  
  
-Secnotne mi erdap y yo somos soredereh de Cirdog Rodniffyrg ¿Omoc es ose elbisop?-pregunto Harry curioso extrayendo en ese momento un raro objeto puesto que parecía la funda de una espada.  
  
-Seneit en sut sonam la prueba sam etneivref de ese ohceh, Godric are un ogam muy osoredop además de un etnelecxe orerreug; dentro de ase funda se abartnocne una adapse con la arudañupme de seibur y oro orep lamentablemente solo Rodniffyrg sabe ednod esta, ase arma se al aicnereh mas grande euq podrías tener, Harry-dijo Litzy.  
  
-¿Seibur y oro, hay amrof de reconocer al adapse?-pregunto el chico interesado.  
  
-¡Is! No olos es nu objeto ocigam osoredop también atse grabado con le nombre de Godric Rodniffyrg-explico Litzy notando la concentración de Harry, como si descubriera algo interesante, aunque no comprendía que.  
  
-¿Edecus algo? Me acerap que et a odidnerpros lo de ase espada, orep no veo le euqrop, después de odot olos Godric airdop saber ne ednod se encuentra lat amra, asi que sigue odneiv lo euq yah en sol serfoc-sugirió Litzy al ver como Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tras contemplar aquella funda.  
  
-¡Atse bien! Será rojem riuges revisando sol cofres-dijo Harry mientras abría el cofre perteneciente a su madre, sacando de su interior, un par de cartas que reconoció como las escritas por su abuela y su madre, las cuales leyó rápidamente confirmando lo que ya había visto a través de los recuerdos de Elizabeth; lo siguiente que saco fue la llave de cristal, que era en verdad preciosa y delicada, una obra de arte, por lo que no entendía como pudo pertenecer a Voldemort.  
  
-Sase fotografías nos la rojem prueba euq encontraras ed que sim recuerdos nos reales-comento Litzy al ver como Harry sacaba un álbum con varias fotografías, las cuales eran tanto muggles como mágicas.  
  
-¿Qué acifingis esto? ¿Por qué sanugla son selggum y otras sacigam?-pregunto el chico curioso.  
  
-Euqrop unas noreuf tomadas rop tu aleuba y el otser por ut madre; además sal he odacoloc mas o sonem en nedro cronológico-explico Litzy.  
  
-¿Quiénes nos?-pregunto Harry señalando una fotografía donde se veía a una pareja feliz y que le eran familiares pero no podía asegurarlo.  
  
-¡Tus soleuba! Nos Tom Elddir y Ronaile Summer ¿Puedes rev las sanmuloc que yah detrás?-pregunto Litzy señalando la foto, mientras el chico asentía -Esa otof se omot cuando es conocieron ne Grecia ¿No et parece euq hacen anu hermosa ajerap?-continuo ella.  
  
-¡Si! Acnun hubiese odierc que Tromedlov pudiese recerap tan elbama, no se una negami que egep con lé ciertamente-se mofo Harry pasando varias fotografías, observando en ellas a su abuela al lado de Riddle con una felicidad tan clara y real que costaba creer que ese mismo hombre fuese el responsable de todos sus dolores de cabeza y conforme las pasaba pudo ver a su abuela esperando a su madre, también a su tía Petunia de niña que curiosamente en todas las instantáneas que observo siempre lucia fastidiada, se notaba que no era una niña muy feliz lo que no había cambiado mucho que se diga, asi como fotos de su madre siendo bebe, niña, adolescente y mas adelante junto a su padre y amigos.  
  
-¿Seneiuq son salle?-pregunto Harry observando a su madre junto a otras tres chicas, quienes le sonreían desde el interior de la fotografía.  
  
-Son sal mejores sagima de ut madre; al rubia se Narcisa Kcalb, la añatsac Samantha Naginnif y al de ollebac negro Alicia Mottobgnol-dijo Litzy tranquila.  
  
-¿Por qué sasu los serbmon que nainet de sadasac?-cuestiono curioso Harry.  
  
-Porque noc excepción ed Narcisa, acnun supe sus apellidos ed solteras-dijo Litzy viendo como el chico seguía pasando las fotografías.  
  
-¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito Harry con voz normal, haciendo saltar a los presentes puesto que había sido muy repentino el cambio de lenguaje.  
  
-¡Tranquilo, chico! ¿Cuál es tu asombro? Te dije que en esas fotos encontrarías pruebas de que mis recuerdos eran verdaderos. Pues esa foto que sostienes incrédulo fue la única que pude tomarles a ustedes dos, ya que eran muy escurridizos y nunca se estaban quietos, por lo que tome esa foto en un momento de descuido por su parte ¡además se ven tan adorables! ¿Quién hubiese pensado que ambos podían ser tan buenos amigos y ser tan felices?-dijo la chica observando la fotografía, en donde dos niños-uno rubio y otro moreno-tomados de las manos, reían alegremente brillando sus ojos de felicidad haciéndole señas ha alguien que parecía ser quien les tomara la fotografía.  
  
-¡Que lindos y despreocupados eran! A veces desearía volver el tiempo a cuando eran niños y no tenían tantas broncas-pensaba con nostalgia Litzy sonriendo tristemente ante los recuerdos que aquella foto traía de nuevo, recuerdos que no había mostrado en su totalidad pues si con lo mostrado se ponían asi, si lo supieran todo seguramente les daría un ataque.  
  
-¿Entonces era cierto que Potter y yo fuimos amigos, antes del colegio?-dijo incrédulo Draco viendo la fotografía también.  
  
-Asi que lograste sacar a Harry, no solo de Privet Drive sino también del país ¡Eres muy hábil! Ni siquiera Arabella o Mundugus o yo mismo, sospechamos nada al respecto; eres una bruja muy poderosa-alabo Dumblodore a Litzy, sin dar muestras de estar molesto por el contrario parecía divertido con la situación, aunque Litzy sabia que no lo estaba y que en realidad estaba furioso por que una bruja de casi 18 años logro burlar todo su poder, por lo que solamente se limito asentir ya que no tenia caso comenzar una discusión.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry había continuado pasando fotografías de manera mecánica, como si deseara convencerse de que no era real aquella otra y mucho menos había tenido una amistad con cierto rubio, por lo que realmente no prestaba atención a las imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué significa esta fotografía?-pregunto sorprendido Severus arrancando el álbum de las manos del chico, examinando atentamente la fotografía que tenia enfrente, la cual mostraba a una hermosa mujer junto aun hombre y ambos sostenían un bebe que por la ropa, era una niña y por los ojos verdes se podía deducir que era Litzy de unos 4 meses mas o menos.  
  
-¿Qué podría significar? No comprendo a que viene tu sorpresa, Severus-respondió Litzy extrañada de su reacción la cual no comprendía del todo ya que no había una razón para tal comportamiento.  
  
-¡Porque es Elizabeth!-dijo Severus dejando a todos confundidos.  
  
-¿Elizabeth? ¡Claro que es Litzy, quien además se ve adorable con esa ropita!-dijo Sirius confundido observando la fotografía, centrando su atención en el bebe, algo que Severus no hacia y eso no paso desapercibido.  
  
-Algo me dice que no se refiere a mi, Sirius; sino mas bien a la mujer-dijo la chica al ver la actitud del profesor.  
  
-¿Por qué tienes una fotografía de Elizabeth?-pegunto Severus seriamente.  
-¿Elizabeth? No sabía que se llamara asi, para mí era la señora Kingston y su esposo...mis padrinos por eso fue que coloque la foto entre las últimas ya que no tienen relación con Harry ¿Por qué estas interesado en mi madrina? Ella murió hace muchísimo junto con mi padrino-dijo Litzy con calma.  
  
-¿Murió? ¿Cuándo y como sucedió? ¡HABLA!-exclamo Severus palideciendo a la vez que dejaba caer la foto y tomaba fuertemente a la chica por los brazos.  
  
-Como que se te esta volviendo costumbre ¿Verdad? Asi que suéltame antes de que me lastimes o de que Sirius se te eche encima; además de que si me sueltas estaré mas cómoda y podré contarte lo que sucedió con mis padrinos, pero por curiosidad ¿Por qué te interesa?-pregunto Litzy esperando que Severus le soltase, algo que no hizo por el contrario aumento el agarre.  
  
-¡Porque es mi hermana mayor, mi única hermana!-dijo Severus cerrando mas el agarre.  
  
-¿Asi que ella es la prima de la que James hablaba?-pensó Litzy mientras una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro debido a la fuerza con que Severus le sujetaba- ¡No se que sucedió! Solo se lo que Lilian me contó y lo que nuestra madre escribió en su carta: Ella dijo que una bruja le ayudo a escapar de Voldemort, y hasta donde tengo entendido ella y su marido fueron los guardianes del secreto, de donde se encontraban mi madre y hermanas tras la muerte de Edward Evans; por tal motivo el Lord oscuro los ataco...pues intentaba saber el paradero de Elianor, a quien no permitiría que escapara- pero ninguno de los dos revelo el secreto y por lo mismo fueron asesinados. En cuanto a la fotografía pues fue tomada cuando tenia 4 meses de haber nacido, en mi bautizo, ese día se convirtieron en mis padrinos pero nunca los conocí, por que menos de un mes después murieron y es todo lo que se, Severus-dijo Litzy tranquilamente, mientras veía como los ojos negros del hombre se llenaban de un profundo dolor que ni siquiera con la muerte de Lily, le había visto jamás y ese dolor le hizo voltear el rostro hacia otra parte pues no le gustaba ver aquel sentimiento en aquellos ojos tan amados.  
  
-Jazmín dices que tenías 5 meses cuando murieron ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que-quizás- mi padre estuvo presente ¿Asi es?-pregunto Draco tras haber hecho cálculos y darse cuenta de que entre los recuerdos que había visto y esta nueva información existía una altísima posibilidad de que su padre hubiera estado ahí la noche en que la hermana de Severus había muerto.  
  
-¿Es correcta la suposición de Draco? ¿Lucius estuvo cuando murió Elizabeth?-cuestiono Severus molesto, apretando mas su agarre, lastimando aun mas a la joven sin darse cuenta.  
  
-¡No, Lucius Malfoy no estuvo esa noche! Lilian me dijo que en su momento fue una noticia que causo muchísima conmoción en el mundo muggle pero en el mágico se borro todo rastro porque junto a los cuerpos de los Kingstons se había encontrado un tercer cuerpo, perteneciente a un mago muy poderoso y de una familia de renombre-y por no desprestigiar a tal familia se guardo aquella información, por lo que casi nadie en el mundo mágico lo supo, y el cuerpo que encontraron había sido mucho mas torturado que el de mis padrinos, Lilian pudo darme esos detalles por que en el mundo muggle tardaron en quitar la noticia; la persona que estaba con ellos, era un hombre adulto mas o menos 1 o 1 y ½ décadas mayor a lo que eres ahora Severus, rubio, de tez blanca y con unos ojos grises llenos de horror; y por la descripción era un Malfoy y posiblemente tu abuelo, Draco. Luego de conocer a tu padre, hice algunas averiguaciones y extrañamente tu abuelo Damián Malfoy murió el mismo año que mis padrinos, bajo circunstancias misteriosas. Pero de misteriosas ¡NADA! Simplemente debió ser que Voldemort lo mato porque de nuevo le fallo, pues no pudo llevarle a mi madre. Por lo que es mejor que me sueltes, empieza ha dolerme-y no sentir mis brazos- tu agarre, Severus-dijo Litzy mientras intentaba soltarse, lográndolo con dificultad.  
  
-¡Estas mintiendo! Mi abuelo no pudo asesinar a la hermana de Severus, asi como mientes al decir que fui amigo de Potter ¡Eres una mentirosa, Jazmín!-dijo molesto Draco viendo fríamente a la chica.  
  
-¡Draco, tiene razón, MIENTES! Ya que si lo que dices es cierto-que lo dudo-significaría que Lucius lo sabía y puede ser un cínico pero no es tan maldito-dijo Severus colocándose junto a su ahijado.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves hablarle de esa manera? Tía Elizabeth no es solo una amiga para ti, sino también es tu profesora ¡Por lo que discúlpate, Malfoy!-dijo molesto Harry viendo al rubio con frialdad.  
  
-¡Y tu también discúlpate con Litzy, Snivellus! Además eso de que Malfoy no puede ser maldito esta entredicho; ese rubio puede ser mas despiadado que ningún otro, el que le tengas en un pedestal no significa que los demás no nos demos cuenta de como es realmente, Lucius Malfoy-dijo molesto y burlón Sirius junto con Harry observando al par de slytherin's que lucían tan furiosos como los dos gryffindor's y al margen de ellos-valorando la situación- Remus y Dumblodore.  
  
-¡No me disculpare con ella! No cuando se atreve a ofender a mi abuelo ¡Tendría que ser ella quien lo hiciera y no yo!-exclamo con furia, Draco.  
  
-Si es necesario: Te enseñare modales, Malfoy ¡discúlpate o te arrepentirás!-exclamo Harry secamente sacando rápidamente su varita, a la vez que otras tres también aparecían.  
  
-¡INMOVILUS, MUTE!-grito Litzy sacudiendo las manos, deteniéndoles y callándoles de una buena vez.  
  
-¡ESTOY HARTA! Estoy mas que harta de ustedes, son unos estupidos por que mas idiotas seria imposible. Yo no tengo por que mentir, no lo he hecho en ningún momento, si quieres creer que tu abuelo murió intentando salvar a los Kingston's ¡Creelo! Si quieres creer que Lucius Malfoy no sabia nada ¡creelo! Si quieres dudar de que fueron amigos ¡Hazlo! Por mi crean lo que deseen, pues me importa muy poco pero no me metan en sus broncas, no intenten destruirse alejando que por mi ¡MATENSE PERO DÉJENME FUERA! Ya han sobrepasado mi limite y eso significa que de ser necesario los quiero fuera de mi vida, no son necesarios, puedo fácilmente pasar de ustedes; por algo soy hija de Voldemort por lo que no quieran saber que tanto me parezco a el ya que puedo ser aun mas peligrosa ¿comprendido?-dijo peligrosamente Litzy observando complacida, sus expresiones aterradas, en especial por que sabia que era lo que veían: una chica con un poder mágico impresionante algo descontrolado que para acabarla tenia los ojos rojizos que en ese momento brillaban opacando el natural brillo esmeralda, mostrando una peligrosidad que nunca Harry había visto antes en los mismo ojos del Lord oscuro.  
  
-¿Sorprendido, Harry? Has debido creer que me parecía a tu madre, pero no podría estar mas equivocado; mas sin embargo somos muy distintas, desde el mismo momento de nuestra concepción después de todo soy hija de Voldemort, no de Riddle; y mi padre es realmente malvado asi como peligroso, por lo que no soy muy diferente a el salvo que prometí protegerte...por lo que no estoy dispuesta a seguirle el juego a Dumblodore, es tiempo de que sepa quien y que eres Harry: el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y por lo tanto alguien muy fuerte pero para sacar esa fuerza deberás entrenar, de lo cual me encargare; por lo que desde mañana, comenzaras pero no esperes un trato amable de mi parte y si no te comportas a la altura puedo enviarte a la enfermería o a la tumba pero sobretodo deberás aprender a no depender de tu varita-ya que no te es útil al enfrentar al Lord-deberás poder hacer algo asi...-dijo Litzy mientras hacia un leve movimiento con la mano de tal forma que su poder mágico se libero haciendo que todas las cosas-que sacara Harry-regresaran al interior de los cofres en perfecto orden, exceptuando la funda para la espada de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Sorprendidos? ¡No deberían de estarlo! Pero esto será algo que aprenderás a realizar, pues hacer hechizos sin varita pero aun mas importante sin la necesidad de mediar palabra alguna, es algo que solo algunos magos pueden lograr y no sabes lo practico que resulta especialmente porque al no decir palabra alguna no hay manera en que contrarresten el ataque, siendo una ventaja pero será algo que aprendas poco a poco, Harry. Y por cierto, es preciso que domines las lenguas mágicas de los fundadores-aunque no lo has hecho tan mal hace poco-especialmente el ruger y el fenixicio, por lo que intenta preguntarle a Fawkes ¿Dónde se encuentra la espada de Godric? Pues si existe alguien que conozca su paradero, es el fénix que le perteneció ¿No lo crees? Y una vez que la encuentres guárdala en su funda y llevala contigo cuando asistas al entrenamiento puesto que no solo desarrollaras tus habilidades como mago sino también como guerrero, por lo que sugiero que localices pronto el arma ya que es la única capaz de enfrentarse a la de Salazar y no seria justo usar otra espada que no tenga ni la fuerza, ni el poder para enfrentarla-dijo Litzy con calma aventado a los pies del chico la funda para luego sacar del cofre de Lily, una espada guardada en una funda opuesta a la de Gryffindor, asi como la empuñadura, la cual era de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas y el grabado de una serpiente enroscada en la misma.  
  
-¿Qué significa esa espada?-cuestiono sorprendido Harry dando un paso hacia la chica, quien le miro con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Felicidades, Harry! Pasaste exitosamente tu primera prueba y no te tomo mucho tiempo, recuperar el habla y el movimiento; eres muy fuerte y en cuanto a tu pregunta: Esta es la espada de Salazar Slytherin ¿Ves su nombre grabado?-señalando la hoja del arma, luego de sacarla de la funda-solo un slytherin puede usar esta arma pero tu serias capaz de utilizar pues tienes ambas sangres pero domina mas tu lado gryffindor, a diferencia mía por lo que esta es mi herencia mas ya hablaremos luego de eso; ahora quiero ir a comer o podría esperar para la cena-dijo Litzy guardando de nuevo la espada dentro del cofre, para luego sellarlos con el conjuro y hacerlos desaparecer.  
  
-¡Un momento! ¿No olvidas algo, tía Elizabeth?-dijo Harry deteniendo a la joven.  
  
-Si te refieres a que están inmóviles solo tienes que decir ¡Finite incantatum! y listo-dijo ella sacudiendo la mano, librándolos a todos de su hechizo.  
  
-En parte a eso me refería pero no completamente sino más bien al hecho de que digas que Malfoy y yo fuimos amigos, te agradecería que lo aclaras y dijeras que es una mentira-dijo el ojiverde calmadamente.  
  
-¡Y sigues en las mismas! Imagino que Draco también; como me doy cuenta de que no podré sacarles esa idea de la cabeza y dado que ni mis recuerdos, ni la foto les convencen como pruebas hay una ultima pero si después de esta siguen pensando lo mismo, no será mi culpa. Pero es necesario poner fin al bloqueo-pero no esperen recordar inmediatamente, después de todo solo terminare la parte que me corresponde-y para hacerlo hay que usar las lenguas mágicas, las cuales ahora comprendes, Harry por lo que no me conviene que sepas el conjuro, ya que de no saber manejarlo tendrías problemas mas adelante-dijo Litzy cerrando los ojos, inmóvil y al cabo de unos momentos una leve luz apareció sobre su pecho y al desvanecerse todos vieron como aparecía el colgante con un dragón abrazado tierna y dulcemente a un fénix.  
  
-¡La tercera prueba! En esta no tuve que ver, fueron ustedes quines al hacer su promesa hicieron aparecer este colgante, que de nuevo es visible pues la mitad de aquella promesa se ha cumplido aun cuando no recuerden pues se los he dicho deben desearlo pero dudo que lo hagan-dijo Litzy saliendo del lugar observando de reojo las caras consternadas de Harry y Draco, los cuales -de forma inconsciente- al ver aparecer el medallón habían llevado una mano hacia sus torsos, cerrando el puño sobre ellos como si intentaran encontrar "algo" que ahí debía estar y que no podían ver.  
  
Luego de aquello, Litzy cumplió lo dicho pues comenzó con el entrenamiento de Harry, siendo de tal manera que en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas se volvió muy común que el chico terminara pasando por la enfermería, fuera por un extremo agotamiento hasta por golpes mal acomodados, debido a lo cual Madame Pomfrey empezó hartarse de tener que curarlo prácticamente todos los días.  
  
-Señor Malfoy ¿Qué hace por aquí?-pregunto con amabilidad Remus la ver al rubio parado frente a la puerta del cuarto del requerimiento.  
  
-Intento entrar al cuarto pero parece que se necesita una contraseña para hacerlo, profesor Lupin-explico Draco frustrado pero antes de que el profesor dijera algo...  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Lupin?-dijo Severus al verlos por ahí.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te interesa, Snivellus?-replico Sirius burlón acercándose al grupo.  
  
-No prestes atención a Sirius solo busca molestarte, como siempre; y ¿Qué hacemos? es fácil el señor Malfoy intenta averiguar la contraseña del cuarto del requerimiento y que imagino es: ¡Hades!-murmuro Remus con una sonrisa que se amplio al ver como la puerta se abría para asombro de todos.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste, Moony?-dijo Sirius entrando junto a los demás en el cuarto.  
  
-¡Es sencillo! A Litzy le gusta la mitología y uno de sus personajes favoritos es el dios Hades pues se parece mucho a Severus, sabiendo eso no fue difícil deducir la contraseña-dijo Remus seriamente guardando silencio como los demás al ver como en ese momento Harry lanzaba un golpe hacia Litzy quien lo esquivo y contraataco con una patada al estomago del chico, quien cayo al suelo por el mismo.  
  
-¡Harry, te he dicho que no te descuides! Ya son casi tres semanas y sigues cayendo-se burlo Litzy acercándose al moreno para ayudarlo a levantarse pero al tender su mano, el chico la jalo siendo ahora ella a que yacía en el suelo inmovilizada de los hombros por el mismo.  
  
-Y tú no deberías pensar que sigo cayendo, tía Elizabeth-dijo Harry con una sonrisa manteniendo la presión para que ella no se levantara fácilmente.  
  
-¡Lo reconozco, me confié! Pero a ti te fue mucho peor, chico-dijo ella levantando su mano y acariciando la mejilla morena que lucia un ligero corte-Y como no queremos otra cicatriz ¡Dermis sanaris!-dijo Litzy colocando un dedo sobre el corte, sanándolo de inmediato.  
  
-¡Definitivamente tengo que aprender hacer eso! después de todo Madame Pomfrey no seguirá aceptando curarme, la ultima vez casi sufre un ataque nervioso-dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír y ayudaba a la joven a levantarse luego de hacerlo el.  
  
-No deberías preocuparte, Poppy nunca dejara de curar a nadie que lo necesite pero admito que contigo ya no sabe que hacer pues en todos los años de colegio eres quien mas ha visitado la enfermería. Y por cierto ¿Qué vienen hacer aquí?-pregunto Litzy volviéndose hacia los no tan recién llegados.  
  
-¡Siempre tan perspicaz, Lit!-alabo Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
-No creo que hayan venido alabarme, Remus ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-pregunto simplemente ella.  
  
-Soy yo, quien quiso entrar; el profesor Lupin solo me proporciono la contraseña, Jazmín-explico Draco bajando la mirada algo incomodo repentinamente, lo que hizo sonreír a Litzy pues tenia la idea de que su incomodidad debía ser causada por el chico a su lado.  
  
-¿Por qué querías entrar, Draco?-dijo Litzy mientras sus ojos se movían del rubio a su sobrino-quien tampoco se veía muy cómodo- y viceversa.  
  
-Porque...porque quería...pedirte...disculpas, Jazmín-dijo con dificultad el rubio.  
  
-¿Disculpas, por que?-cuestiono la chica sin entender aquello.  
  
-¡Porque tenias razón! Mi abuelo SI mato a la hermana de Severus y a su vez fue muerto por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por desperdiciar su segunda oportunidad-dijo Draco con tristeza y dolor.  
  
-Y antes de que menciones nada; también tenias razón con respecto a que Lucius lo sabia, siempre supo que su padre había matado a mi hermana, Elizabeth-dijo serio Severus impasible e imperturbable.  
  
-¡Asi que era eso! Bueno será mejor tomar un baño rápido antes de la cena, algo que también debes hacer Harry-dijo Litzy acercándose a su sobrino, quien de inmediato bajo a la mitad el cierre de la prenda que vestía ella, y en el siguiente instante entro en una ducha individual, despojándose totalmente de su ropa, lanzándola por encima de la puerta de la misma.  
  
-Harry pon un poco de música-solicito la chica, al momento Harry atendió su pedido para luego entrar en una segunda ducha, despojándose de su ropa mientras una suave melodía llenaba el sitio.  
  
-¿Qué diablos le sucede a Elizabeth? Estaba seguro de que diría ¡Te lo dije! O que estallaría furiosa contra Lucius mas sin embargo no lo ha hecho, al contrario esta muy tranquila y lo único que se le ocurre es tomar un baño ¡Es absurdo!-pensaba extrañado Severus vislumbrando borrosamente el contorno de la silueta de la joven, la cual se movía suavemente siguiendo el compás de la música "ameno", a través de la puerta de cristal rugoso mientras un ligero calor le recorría entero por lo que paso saliva imperceptiblemente.  
  
-¡Madre mía, que Potter se esta poniendo buenísimo! Casi me da un ataque al verle con esa ropa tan ajustada (Harry llevaba unos pantalones cortos de licra y una camisa sin mangas) y ahora ¡esto! De solo imaginarlo por completo desnudo y con la piel húmeda por el agua ¡Diablos me dará un infarto!-pensaba avergonzado y sofocado Draco vislumbrando-como Severus- la silueta del gryffindor intoxicándose con el aroma a Jazmines y Hierbabuena que salía de las duchas.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya creo que Severus y Malfoy empiezan a ver estas duchas como una tortura! Por sus rostros casi estoy convencido de eso especialmente de Malfoy por lo que mis sospechas cada vez se confirman mas es casi seguro que a el le gusta Harry y algo me dice que Litzy lo imagina y por lo mismo les dijo que fueron amigos cuando niños-pensaba Remus con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.  
  
-En verdad que el entrenamiento de Litzy le esta sirviendo a Harry pronto será todo un galán y todas las chicas estarán loquitas por el, por lo que tengo que estar listo para darle consejos sobre como conquistarlas-pensaba orgulloso Sirius ajeno por completo al drama que vivían el par de slytherin's y a la euforia de su pareja.  
  
-¡Maldito Lucius Malfoy, maldito sea ese hombre! Conociendo a Draco y Severus es probable que le hayan preguntado a ese insensible rubio; hubiese preferido que creyeran que soy una mentirosa, a escuchar el dolor y la tristeza en la voz de mi dragoncito o ver el brillo de desilusión en los ojos de Severus. Ahora estoy convencida Malfoy no lo ama, quizás solo ha sido un capricho pero amor realmente amor jamás lo ha sido si en verdad lo fuera no le hubiese causado un dolor asi; mas sin embargo me da la impresión que no le ha importado herirlo, ni siquiera yo me atrevería a lastimarlo-pues seria herirme a mi misma- de tal forma y crueldad, admito que en mas de una ocasión le he provocado algunas jaquecas, además de darle mas de un problema, especialmente al hacerle creer que he mantenido relaciones con Tom-lo que no es verdad-pero considerando que se ha acostado con ese petulante rubio, mi juego es aceptable por completo pero lo amo tanto que no soy capaz de herirlo a sabiendas como Lucius ¡Juro que me las pagara! Ahora no se trata solo de vengar las muertes de James y Lilian sino también la ofensa hecha a Severus y pensar que no trago al padre pero al hijo ¡Gracias a Dios, Draco es muy diferente a Lucius!-pensaba Litzy mientras una leve sonrisa irónica surcaba sus labios junto con algunas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas a la vez que intentaba controlar la intensa rabia en su interior.  
  
-¿Qué me esta pasando con Malfoy? Porque cada vez que lo veo siento a mi corazón temblar, casi pareciera querer decirme algo ¿Qué? No tengo la menor idea, de lo único que estoy seguro es que a cada momento ese rubio comienza a interesarme mas de lo que debiera, especialmente cuando se supone que tengo novia pero extrañamente Hermione no provoca en mi esa sensación de desasosiego, de confusión como la que Malfoy ocasiona, es casi como si con ella me sintiera a gusto, con una confianza que con nadie mas tengo pero con el es tan diferente es casi como tener mariposas en el estomago que revolotean cada vez que lo veo y lo mas curioso es que a veces desearía que hubiésemos sido amigos por raro que suene en verdad me gustaría que eso fuese posible-pensaba Harry confundido.  
  
-Por cierto Harry ¿Qué duda tenias acerca de adivinación?-pregunto Litzy secando su cabello con una toalla, enfundada en una gruesa bata de baño, lo mismo que el chico mientras ambos salían de las duchas yendo a sentarse en un sillón que allí había.  
  
-¿Ayudas a Potter con su tarea?-cuestiono Severus curioso.  
  
-¡Harry, su nombre es Harry! Y si lo ayudo con las dudas que pueda tener es parte de su entrenamiento pues de nada sirve la practica sin una buena base teórica, Severus; y si ya no tienen nada que hacer por aquí me gustaría acabar pronto con este día pero con ustedes aquí… ¡Es mas que imposible!-dijo Litzy abriendo el libro de adivinación en la pagina marcada por el chico, ignorando asi a los profesores y Draco, a quienes no les quedo mas remedio que marcharse.  
  
-¿Qué sucede tía Elizabeth? Aun cuando tratas mal a Snape jamás le habías hablado con tanta indiferencia, es como si no te importara en absoluto-dijo Harry mientras escribía sus "visiones".  
  
-Se debe a que nunca había pensado que fuese idiota; a veces me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que vio en Lucius Malfoy? Ahora por culpa de ese rubio oxigenado tanto Draco como Severus están sufriendo y realmente no vale la pena el sentimiento, quizás por eso mismo le hablo con tanta indiferencia, pues si dejase salir toda la rabia que tengo estoy segura que el colegio se derrumba-dijo con burla Litzy.  
  
-¡Comprendo! Podría hacerte una pregunta, aunque es personal, tía Elizabeth-dijo Harry incomodo lo que extraño a la chica, quien se limito asentir, dándole asi permiso para preguntar.  
  
-Bueno…lo que…quería…peguntarte era….es… ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta que amabas a Snape? Especialmente teniendo solo 8 meses de edad-dijo apresuradamente Harry tragándose su incomodidad.  
  
-¿Era eso lo que querías preguntar? Bueno que te puedo decir: salvo hacerte otra pregunta ¿crees realmente que con solo 8 meses pude enamorarme?-pregunto Litzy tranquilamente.  
  
-¡No lo se! Imagino que si puesto que lo has estado desde pequeña ¿No es asi?-dijo Harry dudoso.  
  
-¡Me alegro que dudes, Harry! Eso es bueno por que la respuesta a mi pregunta es ¡NO! No me "enamore" de Severus siendo una bebe ni siquiera con tres años; en realidad me tomo mas tiempo admitirlo-dijo Litzy confundiendo aun mas al chico.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo en absoluto-dijo Harry extrañado en realidad.  
  
-Sabes bien que a todos los conocí a los 8 meses y por mis recuerdos da la impresión de que me "enamore" en ese entonces pero no fue asi, no todo es tan simple, es más complicado de lo que parece ya que se trata de magia llamando magia ¿Cómo explicarlo? Veras: con James, su magia no me resulto desagradable al contrario era mas que agradable y perfecta solo que había un inconveniente su magia llamaba a mi hermana y ella a su vez a la de el, asi como las magias de Remus y Sirius entre ellas entrelazadas estaban y no me interesaban a parte de que lo que me provocaban era: una sensación de dulzura y protección, el primero y una sensación de diversión fabulosa, el segundo pero con Severus no hubo llamado, su magia se rehusaba a ser compartida con alguien, era muy solitaria pero de todas la mas intrigante ya que era tan diferente a la mía propia que por eso me quede con aquel botón, puesto que de alguna forma tenia curiosidad por lo que no podía sentir y con el tiempo que transcurrió no variaron mucho las cosas al contrario se incremento mi curiosidad ante la increíble frialdad de tu tío siéndome tan fascinante que empecé a considerarlo de mi propiedad debido a lo cual puedo decirte que al principio era una obsesión en combinación con una gran curiosidad pero cuando Charley Weasley me beso y luego vi a Malfoy hacer lo mismo con Severus, me di cuenta de que los únicos labios que deseaba sobre los míos eran los de Severus Snape. Asi que no me enamore de tu tío siendo una bebe sino hasta que tuve 15 años que mas puedo decirte, quizás solamente que al estar junto a el hace que en mi estomago vuelen miles de mariposas y de solo imaginar su sonrisa-que aunque lo dudes, se que lo ha hecho-y hasta su cuerpo o no volverlo a ver hace que me de cuenta de lo mucho que me interesa, de lo mucho que lo amo-dijo Litzy observando como el chico se sumía en sus pensamientos y mientras permanecía en ese estado, su colgante comenzó a desprender un ligero resplandor en especial la figura del fénix que en ese momento dirigía su cabeza hacia el dragón dando la impresión de confusión pero a la vez queriendo acercarse a su compañero que a pesar de estarle abrazando estaba distante.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Harry? Me da la impresión de que mis palabras te han alterado-y eso que no sabe todo-no fue mi intención hacerlo-dijo Litzy con una falsa seriedad ya que sospechaba lo que le sucedía a su sobrino.  
  
-¡NO! No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansado; por lo que me retirare ¿Si no te importa?-dijo Harry recogiendo sus cosas para luego retirarse-tras haberse vestido- al no oponerse Litzy.  
  
-¡Asi que es lo que pienso! Harry esta confundido acerca de Draco, lo que significa que el hechizo esta haciendo efecto y eso me da una idea-pensaba la chica con malicia.  
  
Y en los días que siguieron puso en marcha aquella idea, que consistía en que Draco también entrenara con Harry y con ella, sobretodo en los entrenamientos físicos, lo que les obligaba a estar en contacto, provocándoles mayores dudas y asi paso el tiempo hasta que solo quedaban 4 días para el comienzo de las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que todos los alumnos (con sus contadas excepciones) se marcharían a sus casas.  
  
-¡Ay Harry, como quisiera quedarme contigo esta navidad pero mis padres han insistido en que vaya a casa y no he podido rehusarme!-dijo con pena Hermione observando con tristeza a su novio.  
  
-¡No tienes de que apenarte, Mione! Después de todo este año no me quedare solo ya que estarán Sirius, Remus y tía Elizabeth por lo que no será tan malo, además de que debo continuar con el entrenamiento, el cual será mas intenso por no tener clases, por lo que de todas formas no tendría tiempo para dedicarte-dijo Harry besando el dorso de una de las manos de la chica, quien se ruborizo ante el gesto.  
  
-¡Harry tiene razón! Con lo ocupado que lo ha traído la profesora Evans es de alabar que todavía tenga ánimos aparte de tener que soportar a Malfoy diariamente. En verdad te compadezco amigo, tener que soportarlo además de las clases… ¡En fin que la profesora Evans tiene ideas muy extrañas!-dijo Ron colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo, en una abrazo fraternal, haciendo sonreír al moreno con cierta indulgencia por las palabras dichas antes.  
  
-¡Maldita sangre sucia, Estupido Weasel, como se atreven acaparar a Harry! Después de todo no es de ellos sino m…-pensaba Draco molesto y celoso al ver como Hermione y Ron tenían la atención de su chico.  
  
Y asi…  
  
Continuara…. 


	23. Capitulo 23: “Lucius Malfoy y ataques”

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.  
  
Capitulo 23: "Lucius Malfoy y ataques"  
  
-¿Mío? ¿Es lo que ibas a decir? Porque si eso es, estas mal puesto que Harry no te pertenece ni siquiera sabes con certeza que te sucede cada vez que lo tienes cerca, ni estas segur de que verdaderamente lo amas, pues no sabes decir si tus reacciones tienen algo que ver con el conjuro que esa chica , llamada Jazmín, les coloco encima y aun cuando es cierto que termino una parte, no ha concluido y hasta que lo haga sabrás que es lo que te pasa con el chico Potter; por lo que no digas que es tuyo ¡Ya que no lo es!-dijo Demi susurrando en la cabeza de Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡No eres una conciencia muy agradable, Demi! Y aun cuando todavía no es mío ¡Lo será! Ya que es lo único que deseo y volveremos a estar juntos como en el pasado, por lo que déjame en paz no tengo ganas de discutir contigo-pensó Draco levantándose de su lugar.  
  
-Ron no tiene la razón ¿Verdad? El no sabe como se comporta Draco en los entrenamientos, no sabe que no es tan arrogante como trata de aparentar. En realidad es alguien que valdría la pena conocer mas profundamente, que te hace cuestionar si pueden volverse amigos como antaño puesto que ya no dudas de las palabras de Elizabeth, por el contrario cada vez deseas mas y mas que sean reales aun cuando te confunden tales deseos no puedes evitarlo y lo deseas cada vez con mayor intensidad ¿No es cierto?-susurro Angie dentro de la mente de Harry, quien no había podido evitar seguir con la mirada al rubio, lo que no paso desapercibido para Hermione, quien no se atrevió a preguntar pero no evito que una duda comenzara albergarse en su interior.  
  
-¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?-dijo extrañado Sirius al ver entrar en el comedor al hombre rubio, susurrando las palabras en el oído de su pareja.  
  
-¡No tengo la menor idea, Sirius!-respondió en un susurro Remus como respuesta.  
  
-¡Señor director, profesores!-saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza Lucius Malfoy al llegar a la mesa central.  
  
-Señor Malfoy ¿A que debemos su presencia en Hogwarts?-pregunto amablemente Dumblodore poniéndose de pie para recibir al rubio.  
  
-En realidad vengo para decirle algo a mi hijo y a la profesora Evans-respondió Lucius con calma observando con satisfacción como todos-excepto Litzy- lo veían confundidos especialmente Severus y Remus.  
  
-¿Con quien desea hablar primero: con Draco o conmigo?-replico Litzy con extrema calma y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, molestando al rubio.  
  
-¡Con usted! Claro sino tiene inconveniente, profesora-dijo Lucius fríamente.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no, señor Malfoy! Y por suerte ya había terminado de comer o habría tenido que esperar; pero como todavía les falta a muchos terminar de hacerlo ¿Qué le parece si vamos al lago? Allí podemos hablar con calma y además a provecho para dar mi paseo diario-dijo Litzy sin perder la falsa cordialidad, mientras una fina sonrisa-que a todos preocupo-cruzaba sus labios y levantadote de su asiento se dirigió hacia el rubio pero antes de abandonar por completo su lugar, susurro algo en el oído de Severus, que permaneció inmutable ante este hecho.  
  
-¡Ahora si, estoy lista! ¿Nos vamos, señor Malfoy?-dijo la chica colocándose frente a Lucius, a quien cada vez mas estaba costando trabajo el no desenfundar su varita y lanzarle una maldición aquella insolente pues se daba cuenta de que estaba disfrutando haciéndolo rabiar, por lo que sin decir nada se encamino rápidamente hacia la salida seguido por la joven, quien iba en un estado de casi completa felicidad pues en verdad disfrutaba haciéndolo rabiar y eso era algo que la complacía totalmente.  
  
-¿A dónde creen que van? La conversación de la profesora Evans con el señor Malfoy es solamente de ellos, si veo que algún alumno intenta seguirlos, asi como los profesores- a quienes puedo suspender- quitare 300 puntos a su casa, espero que me haya explicado-dijo seriamente Dumblodore haciendo que varios alumnos que se habían levantado de sus asientos retomaran los mismo, de igual forma que Sirius, Remus y Hagrid, que lucían preocupados por aquella conversación ya que sabían que esos dos no se podían tolerar, ni estando en puntos opuestos del planeta entero.  
  
-¡Y bien! ¿Cuál es esa conversación de la que desea hablarme, Malfoy?-dijo Litzy borrando de su rostro la falsa sonrisa amistosa, tornándose su rostro inexpresivo.  
  
-¡Directa, como siempre! ¿Acaso no conoces la diplomacia?-dijo Lucius tuteándola por primera vez en su vida.  
  
-¿Acaso la diplomacia sirve para charlar con serpientes? ¡Lo dudo mucho! Sobretodo si la serpiente en cuestión no habla parsel-se burlo Litzy sin sorprenderse ante el hecho de que el hombre la tutease.  
  
-¡Estúpida! Siempre tan molesta, no sabes comportarte adecuadamente, siendo solo una fastidiosa y engreída chica; de cierta manera nos parecemos muchísimo salvo que no compartimos los mismos intereses-excepto por Severus- porque si lo hiciéramos, no tengo la menor duda, haríamos tantas cosas ¡JUNTOS!-dijo Lucius con voz seductora.  
  
-¡Ni en sus sueños, Malfoy! Y ya que aclaramos eso ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Empiezo a creer que solo utilizo el nombre de Draco como excusa, pues de saber que no hablaría con usted ni estando loca, asi que ¡Hable de una buena vez!-exclamo frustrada Litzy.  
  
-¡Esta bien, platiquemos! Y solo tengo un mensaje que darte de parte de mi señor: ¡Deja de meterte donde no te incumbe, deja de estar atrapando a sus seguidores o terminaras por arrepentirte!-dijo Lucius amenazante.  
  
-¡Uy pero que miedo! ¿En verdad, Voldemort se cree que enviándote de mensajero, lograra asustarme? Pues que equivocado esta especialmente porque es muy divertido atrapar mortifagos, después de todo fueron muy útiles para descargar toda mi rabia, una excelente manera de liberar tensiones; asi que por ningún momento vayas a creer que pueden intimidarme entre mas lo intenten con mayor placer harán que les siga fastidiando. Se lo dije a Lestrange "No se metan conmigo, pues no me quieren por enemiga" y mientras tu señor quiera eliminar a Harry pues...-dijo cínicamente la joven sin concluir la clarísima amenaza de su voz.  
  
-¡O eres muy valiente o muy estúpida! Pero cualquiera que sea la razón, solo conseguirás que la furia del Lord sea aun mayor y entonces su tortura no tendrá fin y eso será algo que disfrutaré mucho-dijo Lucius un tanto molesto.  
  
-¡OH, por favor! Sinceramente no puedo comprender como puedes prestarte a seguirle su absurdo juego, en realidad me da la impresión de que el tan mencionado orgullo Malfoy no es mas que una tontería, solo una fachada pues si fuera tan importante, como lo aseguras, no te prestarías a ser un vulgar mensajero, sobretodo de un media sangre ¡Hasta luego, Malfoy!-dijo Litzy aburrida de la actitud del hombre.  
  
-¡Estúpida, ¿Cómo te atreves hacer esos comentarios? No sabes nada sobre la familia Malfoy, no somos unos vulgares mensajeros, somos mucho mas y te aseguro que pagaras por tu ofensa!- exclamo Lucius tomando por el brazo a la chica, volviéndola hacia él hasta quedar de frente, encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-¡Pero que diablos!-exclamo confundida Litzy ante las acciones del rubio.  
  
-Dices bien: ¡Diablo, eso soy!-dijo Lucius justo antes de tomar los labios de la joven en un seductor beso para nada bruto, sino persuasivo y exquisito provocando un inesperado estremecimiento en la chica que intento separarse colocando sus manos sobre aquel pecho, empujando con fuerza pero solo consiguió que el abrazo se cerrará mas, siéndole imposible escapar y según el beso se hacía mas insistente le resulto imposible negarle la entrada a una descarada lengua al interior de su boca, intentando detener su paso con la propia pero solo logro que el juego se volviese mas delicioso, lo que la desconcertó en extremo.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué crees que haces, Lucius?-cuestionaron molestos Remus y Severus al ver aquella escena.  
  
-¡Severus, lo olvide por completo! Le pedí que si en 15 minutos no había regresado, me buscara y por lo visto ha pasado ese tiempo ¿Por qué tenia que encontrarme en esta situación?-pensó consternada Litzy renovando automáticamente sus intentos por librarse de los labios y brazos del rubio sin conseguirlo de nuevo.  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo, tía Elizabeth? ¿Por qué besas al señor Malfoy?-pregunto sorprendido Harry.  
  
-Padre ¿Por qué estas besando a la profesora Evans? No creo que a Madre le haga gracia que te permitas un desliz, frente a público; por lo que te recomendaría que terminaras este ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¡Escandaloso espectáculo, cuanto antes, Padre!-dijo fríamente Draco cruzándose de brazos de manera arrogante.  
  
-Como si no fuese suficiente con Remus y Severus- asi como probablemente Sirius- debían de estar presentes Draco y Harry ¡Maldición!-pensó resignada Litzy intentando conservar la calma, sintiendo como Lucius iba concluyendo el beso a la vez que aflojaba el abrazo hasta dejarla libre.  
  
-¡Eso te enseñara a no subestimar a un Malfoy, Elizabeth!-susurro roncamente, sobre los labios de la joven, Lucius separándose por completo de ella disfrutando de la expresión de desconcierto que presentaba en ese momento.  
  
-¡Debo irme! He perdido demasiado tiempo por lo cual ya no alcanzo a charlar contigo, Draco. Por lo que te enviare una lechuza mas tarde, con permiso-dijo Lucius cínicamente, activando un traslador y desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar, dejando a todos confundidos.  
  
-¡Maldito estúpido, engreído y además de cabrón! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo asi? Pero algún día me pagara esta humillación y sin embargo...-pensaba Litzy molesta, a la vez que pasaba con suavidad la punta de su lengua por sus labios, saboreándolos-... ¡Delicioso! Fue realmente exquisito, no tengo la menor duda de que sabe besar; si hubiese sido brutal habría luchado con fiereza pero ante tan sutil persuasión, me he encontrado no poniendo resistencia alguna, impregnándome de su sabor ¡Dios! Ahora comprendo porque Sirius no pudo resistírsele y lo que es peor ¿Cómo desaparecer el sabor de dulce licor que sus labios dejaron en los míos? El cual me embriaga, me intoxica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, dejándome con ganas de más ¿Cómo si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas? Tengo que pasar por estas incomprensibles ansias ; si tan solo hubiera una manera de borrar su sabor de mis labios ¡Creo saber como hacerlo! -se decía la chica ajena ha lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin percatarse como poco a poco se iban acercando sus amigos intrigados al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Litzy, te encuentras bien?-murmuro preocupado Remus con voz suave no deseando sobresaltarla pero los sorprendidos fueron todos cuando de repente se volvió hacia ellos y echando los brazos al cuello de Severus, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntillas, lo beso apasionadamente, pasando su lengua por encima de sus labios, insistente obligándole abrir su boca solamente para ser explorado por ella, impregnándose del sabor a licor, que reconoció como el sabor de Lucius; entendiendo que le besaba para desaparecer aquel sabor de si misma y sintiéndose usado se separo bruscamente de Litzy, alejándole con rabia y fuerza.  
  
-¡Jamás me utilices para intentar borrar el sabor que Lucius te ha dejado, Elizabeth!-dijo en un susurro molesto Severus alejándose algunos pasos de la chica, quien por un instante mostró la sombra de una repentina tristeza que de inmediato enmascaro con una expresión de indiferencia.  
  
-No tienes que preocuparte ¡No volveré hacerlo, Severus!-dijo Litzy en voz baja y alzándola a continuación-Draco, Harry es hora de ir a entrenar-dijo ella llamando la atención de los chicos.  
  
-¡Eh, Litzy! ¿Por qué Malfoy te besaba?-pregunto Sirius deteniendo a la joven antes de que marchara con Draco y Harry.  
  
-Pues simplemente porque no soporta que hagan mofa de él y por lo mismo ha querido demostrarme que ni siquiera yo puedo ofenderlo-dijo Litzy tranquila.  
  
-¿De que deseaba hablar contigo?-pregunto Remus a su vez.  
  
-¡OH, eso! Digamos que traía un mensaje de su señor, algo sobre no meterme en lo que no me importa o de lo contrario podría arrepentirme, aunque por supuesto ¿Quién se tomaría en serio tal amenaza? porque siendo sincera yo no lo hice-dijo Litzy encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.  
  
-¡Eso puede ser peligroso! El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podría hacerte algún daño-dijo Draco preocupado, como todos los presentes.  
  
-¡Voldemort, se llama Voldemort! Asi que te pido que le digas por su nombre, que de por si es bastante molesto, como para que todavía digas esa frase tan larga y aun cuando fuera peligroso, no dejare que interferir ya que si lo hago llegaría hasta Harry y eso es algo que no permitiré. Ahora vamos a entrenar que hemos perdido suficiente tiempo-dijo Litzy dirigiéndose al castillo.  
  
-Elizabeth, no toma nada en serio y eso puede ser mas peligroso a larga-dijo Severus al verla marcharse junto con los chicos.  
  
-¡Mas bien creo que es al contrario, Snivellus! Se lo toma tan en serio que es peligroso ahora y no a la larga-dijo Sirius seriamente.  
  
-¡Sirius, tiene razón! Se lo toma tan en serio que ya es problemática ahora y no después-dijo Remus dirigiéndose al castillo junto con los demás.  
  
-¡Draco, has recibido una lechuza!-llamo Litzy la atención del joven que se descuido ante la voz de la joven, recibiendo en el estomago un golpe de Harry, cayendo al suelo.  
  
-¡Uy, debió dolerte, Draco! No deberías descuidarte tan fácil sobretodo si para esto es el entrenamiento ; ahora ¡Toma tu carta o este animal no dejara de dar la lata!-exclamo Litzy observando a la inquieta lechuza que esperaba entregar su carta.  
  
-¡No tienes porque quejarte, Jazmín! Puesto que soy muy bueno en el entrenamiento y solo hoy me he descuidado; lo cual no volverá a pasar ¡Y no necesito tu ayuda, Potter!-exclamo Draco rechazando la mano de Harry, levándose por si mismo.  
  
-¡Ni quien quiera ayudarte, Malfoy!-dijo molesto y con cierta ironía el chico, mientras seguía con su entrenamiento, ignorando al rubio intencionadamente.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo? ¡Tienes una cara que es toda una poesía!-dijo Litzy burlona al ver el rostro del joven entre molesto y consternado, luego de leer su carta.  
  
-¡No sucede nada! Solo estoy extrañado ya que mis padres me informan que deberé quedarme en el colegio estas vacaciones, porque tendrán que salir del país-explico Draco.  
  
-¿Acaso no quieres pasar las vacaciones en el colegio?-pregunto intrigada Litzy.  
  
-¡No es eso! Lo que me extraña es que mis padres se irán JUNTOS y sin mi, eso es lo raro; aunque me es completamente indiferente-dijo Draco como si nada.  
  
-Será mejor que le informe a Severus, del cambio de planes y de que te quedaras asi como Harry; creo que por hoy es suficiente de entrenamiento, además tienen que terminar sus últimas tareas ya que solo quedan tres días para el fin de curso-dijo Litzy algo seca.  
  
-¿Hoy no vas ayudarnos?-pregunto extrañado Harry, viendo como negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-¡Si es asi, es mejor que nos marchemos Potter!-dijo Draco colocando encima de su ropa deportiva, su túnica mientras Harry hacia lo mismo, luego de lo cual salieron de la habitación, tras despedirse de la joven.  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios que se marcharon, no hubiese soportado mas! En serio que Voldemort esta de un humor terrible, si sigue asi van a terminar por darse cuenta y no lo puedo permitir-pensaba Litzy pasando con suavidad un dedo por encima de la cicatriz de su muñeca, queriendo borrarla y comprendiendo porque a Harry le resultaba tan molesta la conexión que tenia con su abuelo, ya que si estando de un humor soportable, era molesto; ahora que estaba de genio resultaba terrible.  
  
Asi que luego de un largo tiempo, sumida en sus pensamientos, Elizabeth abandono el salón del requerimiento, tras haber vendado su muñeca-ya que comenzaba a sangrar- yendo a cenar, hecho lo cual se retiro a descansar lo cual no realizaba muy bien desde 2 noches atrás, en que había empezado aparecerse Voldemort en sus sueños y eso le agotaba mucho.  
  
Y al día siguiente...  
  
-Litzy ¿No has dormido bien? Luces muy cansada-dijo Remus preocupado al ver las ojeras de la chica.  
  
-¡Algo asi, Remus! Lo que sucede es que es mi ultimo día de clases y no tengo ninguna idea sobre que tarea voy a dejarles; en un principio había pensado en no dejarles para que disfrutaran de sus navidades, pero luego pensé que si Severus y la profesora McGonogall se enteraban tendría que soportar sus sermones sobre las obligaciones de un profesor, por lo que he estado dándole vueltas y no he podido dormir muy bien-dijo Litzy con voz cansada.  
  
-¡Ay, chica! No debería importarte lo que Snivellus opine, después de todo es tu materia y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras; por lo que si no deseas dejar tarea puedes hacerlos-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
-Y si fuera tú, Sirius mejor no hablaría de esa forma de Severus y mucho menos estando tan cerca-dijo Remus al ver la molestia de su compañero.  
  
-Y si fuese tú, Black no le daría esas ideas a Elizabeth que ya es lo suficientemente rebelde como para que encima tu le ayude; aunque claro estoy hablando con alguien que tiene el cerebro de un perro y que además se mueve al son que le tocan sus amos-un lobo y una niña- y con estos obviamente eres un chucho bastante malcriado-dijo Severus seriamente.  
  
-Será mejor que vayan a dar sus clases puesto que ya terminaron de desayunar los alumnos-intervino Dumblodore antes de que Sirius increpétara a Severus.  
  
-Bueno chicos y chicas posiblemente me escucharon decirle al profesor Lupin acerca de la tarea que les dejaría por no soportar a la profesora McGonogall-principalmente-¿No es asi?-algunos alumnos asintieron- y antes que digan algo, déjenme explicarles en que consiste la "supuesta" tarea: Tendrán que escribir por pareja, la letra de una canción abarcando el tema que gusten, lo cual considero no es una "tarea real" pero es lo suficientemente buena como para que la profesora McGonogall, no se entrometa-dijo Litzy tranquila.  
  
-¡Genial! Solo por que usted no quiere tener problemas con la profesora McGonogall, tendremos que amolarnos nosotros, escribiendo una estúpida canción ¡Esta loca!-exclamo Pansy sarcástica.  
  
-¡5 puntos menos, Parkinson! Son 4 meses y sigue sin aprender a no decir groserías y en cuanto a McGonogall no es usted quien debe pasar navidad a su lado y ya es lo suficientemente aburrida, de manera normal; no se la puede imaginar amargada y gracias a su intervención ahora SI DEBERÁN de realizar la canción, pues yo había dicho "tarea real"-entrecomillando sus palabras con un gesto- porque no pensaba dejarles nada, solo dirían que les había dejado y nadie tendría que saber si era o no verdad, pero ahora SI LA HARÁN Y LA QUIERO PARA EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES O DE LO CONTRARIO CADA PAREJA PERDERÁ 50 PUNTOS POR CADA MIEMBRO y me importa muy poco que le vaya a llorar a Severus ya que no conseguirá nada, solo que en lugar de 50 puntos sean 75 e iran aumentando de 25 en 25 por cada queja que reciba de su jefe de casa y espero aprenda la lección: a mi nadie me insulta y se queda campante, Parkinson-dijo secamente Litzy.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, tía Elizabeth? Estoy de acuerdo que Parkinson no debió insultarte pero no es suficiente como para que actúes de esta manera, en realidad te comportas peor que el profesor Snape-dijo Harry encarando a la chica, quien al escuchar las palabras del chico se molesto aun mas, lo cual era muy obvio...  
  
-¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Harry! Y no vuelvas a meterte donde no te importa, que seas mi sobrino no te da derecho a cuestionarme-dijo ella furiosa, queriendo fulminar con la vista al chico que noto con sorpresa como alrededor del iris verde de sus ojos había una línea roja que le recordaba a los ojos de cierto señor oscuro y eso no era normal, por lo que debía significar algo si los ojos de ella se estaban volviendo rojos.  
  
-¿Qué tiene en la muñeca, Jazmín?-se pregunto curioso Draco al ver, en un movimiento de la joven, el vendaje que cubría su muñeca izquierda, y que podía observar cubierto de sangre, lo que llamo su atención fuertemente.  
  
-¡Larguense, fuera del salón YA!-exclamo rabiosa Litzy estrellando un borrador contra el pizarrón, que hizo un ruido sordo al golpearse contra el mismo, por lo que los alumnos al verla en esas condiciones rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron el lugar sin demora.  
  
-¡Eh Potter, espera!-exclamo Draco deteniendo al trío dorado con su llamado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Acaso tienes planeado hacerle algo a Harry?-dijo Ron seriamente observando desafiante al rubio.  
  
-¡Cállate Weasel! No deberías gastar saliva inútilmente, jamás tienes nada bueno que decir y solo para tu información, no pienso hacerle nada a tu niño bonito, solo quiero hablarle de una tarea que para mi desgracia es en equipo y el es mi pareja ¿Acaso lo olvidas? Por lo que ya aclarado ¡Largo! que el asunto no ni contigo, ni con la sangre sucia-dijo despectivamente Draco.  
  
-¡Estúpido Hurón!-exclamo molesto Ron.  
  
-¡Ron, es mejor que se marchen! Ahorita les alcanzo, asi que no te preocupes estaré bien. Y por cierto Malfoy, si mis amigos se van también tus gorilas ¿Por qué habrían de quedarse? Si como has dicho eres mi pareja, no ellos-dijo Harry deteniendo a Ron y señalando con desprecio a Goyle y Crabbe que ante una señal de Draco se retiraron del lugar, asi como Ron y Hermione, quien se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del moreno, deseándole suerte y paciencia.  
  
-¿Te molesta, cierto?-pregunto Harry al ver como Draco desviaba la mirada y golpeaba con impaciencia el piso con un pie, desde el momento en que Hermione se despidió de el.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de molestarme, Potter? ¿Debería de estarlo?-respondió Draco con otra pregunta para evadir asi el tener que darle una respuesta concreta a su rival.  
  
-¡Imagino que si! Pues cada vez que observas alguna muestra de afecto entre ambos, luces molesto y eso es muy raro en ti, por lo que tengo la impresión de ¿Qué podría gustarte mi novia, Malfoy?-dijo Harry seco.  
  
-¡QUEEEE, A MI NO ME GUSTA LA SANGRE SUCIA, POTTER! Definitivamente tener la cara rajada te hace ver cosas extrañas y antes de que sigas con tus tonterías; no te detuve para hablar de la sangre sucia sino para...-dijo Draco pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por el ojiverde.  
  
-Para esa supuesta tarea ¿Verdad? Vamos Malfoy, deberías ser mas creativo sinceramente crees que me trago esa excusa sobretodo porque también te quedaras estas vacaciones y tendremos toda la biblioteca a nuestra disposición para hacer cuanta tarea tengamos-dijo sarcástico Harry, molestando al rubio con su interrupción, el cual tuvo que contar hasta 10 para no lanzarle un Avada y terminar asi con lo que el Lord oscuro no había conseguido es varias ocasiones.  
  
-Mira Potter o dejas de interrumpirme de una buena vez o juro que término lo que el oscuro empezó hace 15 años ¡Idiota! Y para tu información lo de la tarea SI fue una excusa pero solo para que tus amigos nos dejaran solos porque no es recomendable que ellos sepan cosas de las que no están enterados; pero como estar contigo solo hace que se me pegue lo tonto, intentare terminar este asunto pronto-antes de que me vuelvas a interrumpir- ¿Te diste cuenta que Jazmín esta actuando muy raro?-Harry asintió pero antes de decir nada, el rubio siguió-Bueno al menos eso me ahorrara saliva; no se si notaste que aparte de que anda de un humor horrible, trae un vendaje manchado en sangre en su muñeca izquierda y eso si que es muy raro-dijo Draco.  
  
-Pues no note nada de eso, pero si me di cuenta de que sus ojos tenían un tinte rojizo, muy similar al de los ojos de Voldemort-dijo Harry mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente y la misma pasaba también por la cabeza del rubio.  
  
-¿Estas pensando lo mismo? ¿Qué de alguna manera esta unida a Voldemort?-dijeron los dos a la vez, desviando las miradas al percatarse de su concordancia.  
  
-Seria conveniente decírselo a Severus o al director; ya que si sigue con esos estallidos de humor puede resultar peligrosa-dijo Draco viendo como Harry asentía.  
  
-¡Eso es cierto! Es conveniente hablar con los profesores, es mejor ir ahora que todavía esta en el salón-dijo Harry caminando a las escaleras del primer piso, aminorando su paso de tal manera que Draco se acoplo a su paso y al doblar la esquina se encontraron de frente con Sirius, Remus y Severus, quienes venían discutiendo como ya era muy normal.  
  
-¡Harry, señor Malfoy! ¿Por qué parecen tan ansiosos?-pregunto Remus al verlos llegar, centrando su atención en ambos chicos e ignorando por completo a sus compañeros pues empezaban a cansarle sus tonterías.  
  
-¡Aquí no podemos hablar, hay demasiada gete!-dijo Harry en voz baja, observando el concurrido pasillo.  
  
-¿Por qué no se puede hablar aquí? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sirius extrañado.  
  
-¡Se trata de Jazmín! Y en verdad no es conveniente hablar con tanta gente por aquí-dijo Draco con calma.  
  
-¿Qué sucede con Litzy?-pregunto Dumblodore, sobresaltándolos a todos, curioso al oír las palabras del joven slytherin.  
  
-¡Señor director, no haga eso o nos dará un infarto!-exclamo Harry intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.  
  
-¡Lo siento! Peri no he podido evitar oírlos hablar sobre Litzy ¿Acaso pasa algo con ella?-pregunto Dumblodore con la misma curiosidad de siempre.  
  
-¡SI! Pero como hemos dicho: este no es lugar para hablar de ello-dijo Draco manteniendo su calma, algo muy difícil de hacer.  
  
-¡Comprendo, síganme!-dijo Dumblodore marchando con todos ellos hacia su despacho y una vez ahí Draco y Harry los pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba.  
  
-¡Imaginaba que seria algo como eso de lo que deseaban hablar!-exclamo un tanto preocupado Dumblodore.  
  
-¿Por qué no parece en absoluto sorprendido?-dijeron extrañados Draco y Harry, al oírlo.  
  
-Hay hechos que desconocen: desde hace unos días ha habido varios ataques a comunidades muggles por parte de los mortifagos; y si no ha salido en el profeta ha sido por no propagar miedo en la comunidad mágica, pero pareciera que Litzy no solo te protege, activando la protección de Lily, sino que también bloquea tu unión con Voldemort, de tal manera que es ella quien lo resiente, asi como te afectaba a ti, Harry; a ella también lo hace-dijo Dumblodore seriamente.  
  
-¡Ataques, habido ataques y no ha dicho nada! ¿Por qué?-exclamaron sorprendidos Remus y Sirius.  
  
-Porque no tiene caso propagar el miedo, no es buena idea-respondió Dumblodore pero antes de que continuase, un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el castillo.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo confuso Severus en especial porque sabia que en hogwarts no temblaba, viendo como Draco y Harry se observaban sorprendidos, poniéndose en pie cual si hubiesen tenido la misma repentina idea.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, donde vas Harry?-pregunto Sirius curioso por el comportamiento de su ahijado.  
  
-A buscar a tía Elizabeth, algo me dice que el temblor tiene mucho que ver con ella-respondió Harry abandonando el despacho junto con Draco.  
  
-Será mejor que averigüemos lo que pasa-dijo Severus saliendo detrás de los chicos, junto con el resto de los demás y al llegar al salón de estudios muggles lo encontraron completamente destruido, es decir, en mucho peor estado que cuando Neville hacia de las suyas en el salón de pociones, pero sin rastro alguno de Elizabeth, mas antes de que hicieran algo, tanto el rubio como el moreno salieron corriendo, sin dar tiempo a preguntar nada, por lo que se vieron forzados a perseguirlos, llegando asi hasta la torre de astronomía y abriendo la puerta de golpe se encontraron con Elizabeth quien yacía arrinconada-sobre el borde de uno de los ventanales-con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas, meciéndose de un lado a otro con desesperación.  
  
-¡Basta es suficiente...son niños...solo niños...no puedo mas...James...no mas...déjalos no te...han hecho nada...no lo tendrás...ya no quiero...ni puedo...mantener mi promesa...demonios...James es...insoportable...ya no mas...no mas!-repetía entrecortadamente Litzy cada vez con mas desesperación mientras el movimiento de vaivén se hacia mas y mas rápido, sujetado con fuerza la muñeca izquierda, donde todos pudieron apreciar con claridad que corría un rastro de sangre mayor a un simple goteo.  
  
Y en un momento dado fueron tan rápidos y repentinos sus movimientos que cayo por la ventana ante los ojos aterrorizados de los presentes.  
  
-¡TÍA ELIZABETH, JAZMÍN!-gritaron asustados Draco y Harry corriendo hacia la ventana justo a tiempo de ver que en lugar de una chica cayendo había un halcón negro volando muy erráticamente, el cual se estrello contra una de las tantas torres del colegio, quedando sobre uno de los techos bajos, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban por lo que Dumblodore conjugo un hechizo convocador trayendo al ave hasta el piso de la torre y con un finite, el halcón volvió a ser una chica que ahora lucia el brazo izquierdo roto y sangrante.  
  
-Será mejor llevarla a la enfermería-sugirió Remus mientras aparecía un cabestrillo e inmovilizaba el brazo roto al mismo tiempo que cerraba la herida para evitar que continuara sangrando.  
  
-¡Yo lo haré!-dijo Sirius inclinándose para levantar a la joven en brazos.  
  
-¡No mas, ya no mas, no puedo cumplir mi promesa James. AYYYYY!-grito la joven reaccionando al sentir unos brazos levantarla cuidadosamente, pero aun asi su brazo roto sintió el cambio de posición.  
  
-¡Lamento si te hice daño, Litzy!-dijo Sirius preocupado por el grito de la chica, quien se veía confundida ya que no sabia que pasaba hasta que noto el cabestrillo en su brazo.  
  
-Tía Elizabeth: tengo dos cosas que preguntarte, antes de que Sirius te lleve a la enfermería; uno ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada sobre Voldemort y sus ataques? y dos ¿Por qué mencionas a mi padre y una promesa que no puedes seguir cumpliendo?-pregunto Harry curioso, viendo como palidecía por un instante pero de inmediato se repuso.  
  
-¡No tengo porque darte explicación alguna, chico!-respondió Litzy simplemente.  
  
-Comprendo bien porque no dijiste nada sobre Voldemort, después de todo deseas protegerme y eso lo entiendo-mas de que imaginas- pero que menciones a mi padre-y no me salgas con que es otro James ya que es el único a quien conoces- es diferente pues de alguna manera es mas personal, por lo que no salgas con que no tienes ninguna explicación que darme-dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
-¡Cuanto te pareces a James! No tienes ni idea de cuanto y eso no lo hace en absoluto fácil ¿Asi que quieres saber? Pero no ser yo quien te diga; eso es algo por lo que decidí no volver a pasar pues resulta molesto, por lo que si deseas saber cuestionale a tu padre; James puede contarte lo que paso y antes de que preguntes ¿Cómo? solo di: ¡Eternus anima amorus! y rasnep ne Semaj-dijo Litzy en las tres lenguas mágicas, sobresaltando a todos en especial a Sirius que casi la deja caer, al oírla.  
  
-¡Puedes bajarme, Padfoot! No es necesario que me quede aquí para escuchar la plática que tendrán con James, ya la conozco pues estuve presente; además necesito atención en este brazo. Y en lo que ustedes platican con el, iré con Madame Pomfrey para que me cure-dijo Litzy esperando que Sirius le colocara en el suelo, algo que tardo en hacer, pero una vez hecho salio del lugar alcanzando a escuchar como Harry usaba el hechizo que le había dado, sabiendo en el fondo que tal vez se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho en especial por que quizás ni Harry, ni Severus podrían perdonarla por lo que estaban a punto de descubrir.  
  
Y asi….  
  
Continuara….. 


	24. Capitulo 24: Amor de padre

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Capitulo 24: Amor de padre.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Por qué me has mandado llamar?-pregunto curioso James Potter mientras aparecía enfrente de ellos, con una tranquilidad inusitada, como si todos los días hiciera algo parecido.

-¿Y mi madre, donde esta?-cuestiono Harry extrañado de no ver a su madre y solamente a su padre.

-No pensaste en ella ¿cierto? Con el hechizo de Elizabeth debes pensar en TODOS los que quieras ver o de lo contrario no aparecerán, Harry-explico James con calma.

-¡Entiendo! Asi que tengo que recitar de nuevo el hechizo y pensar en mamá para que aparezca ¿Es asi?-dijo el chico tranquilo.

-¡Si, asi es! Pero no te lo recomiendo o terminaras agotando tu energía ¿Acaso no notas que ya estas débil con solo traerme a mi?-dijo James viendo lo cansado que lucia Harry, en ese momento.

-¡Imagino que deberé conformarme en esta ocasión contigo, papá! Ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué tía Elizabeth ha dicho algo de una promesa que no puede cumplir?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-¡A veces la curiosidad no es buena, Harry! Pero tampoco deseo que incomodes a Elizabeth por satisfacerla-dijo James.

-¿Por qué le llamas Elizabeth?-cuestiono molesto Severus, al oír la forma en que el hombre se dirigió para nombrar a la chica.

-¿Celoso, Snivellus?-dijo divertido James.

-¡No lo estoy! Y si asi fuera es algo que no te importa, por lo que responde ¿Por qué le llamas Elizabeth, Potter?-insistió Severus enfurruñado, mientras James sonreía pero con una sonrisa una tanto triste.

-¡Por que la amo!-exclamo de golpe, consternando a todos.

-¿De que estas hablando, James?-dijo sorprendido Sirius.

-Querían la verdad ¿No es cierto? Entonces deben saberlo: Amo a Elizabeth Evans, mas que a nada y a nadie; por esa causa es que le llamo por su nombre y en cuanto a la promesa que no puede cumplir, me la hizo a mi y no puede cumplirla por que cada vez es mas difícil hacerlo aunque se que seguirá intentando mantenerla, le es muy doloroso pero eso es lo que la hace tan especial-dijo James con amor y ternura en la voz, que confundió a un mas a todos.

-¿Por qué dices que la amas? Y de ser eso cierto ¿Qué paso con mi madre? ¿Acaso no la amas?-pregunto Harry confundido.

-¡Será mejor que te sientes, Harry! No te encuentras muy bien; se nota que es la primera vez que realizas este hechizo, asi que descansa; mientras explico lo que pasa, lo cual no es muy fácil pero tampoco es muy complicado-dijo James con calma.

-¡Tu padre tiene razón, debes descansar Potter!-dijo Draco acercándose hasta el chico y tomándolo del brazo con suavidad, lo llevo hacia un asiento para que descansase.

-Asi que ella tiene razón y existe algo mas profundo entre ellos dos, algo que cada vez mas se va acercando al amor-pensó James al ver el cuidado que Draco tenia hacia su hijo y como este no rehusaba aquella atención, aquella inconsciente pero constante dulzura.

-Puedes explicar ¿Por qué dices amar a tía Elizabeth? Asi como lo que ha pasado con mi madre-insistió Harry desde su asiento, seriamente.

-Antes de empezar ¿Aceptaras que en mis palabras hay verdad? Porque sino lo haces es mejor que no sepas nada-dijo James viendo a su hijo y de reojo a Severus.

-¡Quiero saber! No importa lo que digas, lo entenderé; solo quiero saber ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Harry con calma.

-Entonces que asi sea; pero no intentes culpar a Elizabeth de todo es quien menos culpa tiene-dijo James.

-Quieres dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y hablar claro de una buena vez, Potter-dijo Severus molesto.

-¡Siempre tan impaciente Snivellus! Pero comenzare de una buena vez ¿Por donde hacerlo? Es algo difícil, como ya saben-a través de los recuerdos de ella- cuando tenia 3 años contraje matrimonio con Lily para que no perdiese a la pequeña y como saben también no paso mucho para que se convirtiera en mi mujer -en todos los aspectos-pero lo que ignoran es que con el tiempo las cosas empezaron a ser diferentes, desde el mismo momento en que Lily, llevada por su curiosidad-y que tu heredaste, Harry- leyó la carta que dejo tu abuela demasiado tarde supimos que estaba hechizada para que fuese leída por sus destinatarios, es decir, Lilian y Elizabeth las dos juntas, pero eso era algo que tu madre no sabia y al leerla solo recibió los hechos a medias de tal manera que llego a la conclusión equivocada, creyendo que Elianor había engañado en dos ocasiones a Edward Evans pero en especial con Elizabeth fue una desvergonzada por haberle dado un apellido que no le correspondía y eso empezó a carcomerle por dentro, generando un rencor hacia la niña, intentando controlarlo puesto que era su media hermana-de acuerdo a su conclusión-dijo James y antes de continuar fue interrumpido por Harry.

-¿Pero es que acaso mamá no sabia que ambas eran hijas de Riddle?-cuestiono el chico extrañado.

-¡No, jamás lo supo! Y por eso empezó a odiarla; odio que se volvió terrible luego de que un día fueron a Gringotts para averiguar que bóveda abría aquella llave de cristal, mas al intentar Lily abrirla, la bóveda se cerro aun mas de lo que ya estaba y eso se debía-según el nogmo- a que solo magos o brujas de gran poder podrían acceder a la misma y para rematar Elizabeth con solo levantar la llave-que Lily soltó- del suelo, la bóveda aquella se abrió simplemente, fue cuando tu madre recordó la transfiguración que realizo a los tres años y las palabras de Dumblodore "su hermana será una bruja muy poderosa" eso fue demasiado para Lilian quien era considerada la bruja mas poderosa que jamás había pisado Hogwarts; por lo que después de ese día de verdad odio a Elizabeth a tal grado que si tu piensas, hijo que tus parientes muggles son unos pesados, eso no es nada comparado con Lily que lo único que le falto por hacerle fue romperle una pierna, pero de ahí en fuera los maltratos estaban a la orden del día y aunque varias veces intente que aquello parara, no puede hacerlo. Lo único que hice fue estar al lado de la niña que con tantos maltratos se iba volviendo retraída, asi que luego de trabajar y llegar a casa me daba tiempo para estar con ella y...-

-Si todo esto es verdad ¿Por qué nunca lo notamos? Es decir, siempre vimos a Lily ser muy dulce con Litzy y era obvio lo mucho que se querían, por lo que no te ofendas James, pero creo que estas mintiendo-dijo Sirius interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-¡Ustedes veían lo que se exponía en la vitrina! Frente a otros Lily era eso que recuerdan: una dulzura infinita; pero a solas no lo era y Elizabeth pagaba pecados que no le correspondían pero que aceptaba por no molestar a su hermana, el hecho es que nos fuimos volviendo muy unidos puesto que como no me agradaban aquellos tratos prefería no saber nada de mi esposa y a esta le parecía bien, por lo que empecé a compartir mas con la niña-a quien a solas llamaba Elizabeth-y poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de que quizás me había equivocado de hermana, de que quizás todo el tiempo había sido Elizabeth quien estaba en mi corazón, después de todo fue por ella que me case con Lilian, era por ella que no trabaja tantas horas, era por ella por quien reía, por quien vivía, era de ella de quien mas sentía magia, la cual me llamaba, cuidándome, amándome y asi me di cuenta ¡Yo la amaba y ella a mi también! Y con tal fuerza que fue haciéndose insoportable estar separados pero sabia que era imposible pues solo tenia 7 años y yo 23 pero lamentablemente Lily se percato de lo que pasaba sobretodo luego de que en una ocasión lastimo como nunca antes a Elizabeth y eso me enfureció con ganas le reclame su comportamiento y le dije que por el bien de todos nos separaríamos y pediría la custodia de la niña para lo que si era necesario informaría sobre los maltrataos que le daba, por lo que era mejor que por las buenas me dejase a Elizabeth, quien además se querría quedar conmigo y eso sorprendió a tu madre, quien...-

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo esta este rollo? Suponiendo que no estas inventando nada y que mi madre-por error-trataba mal a la tía e incluso-puedo aceptarlo-tu te enamoraste de ella y viceversa-después de todo de Snape no lo hizo hasta los 15- y también amenazaste con quedarte con su custodia y todo lo demás, pero aun asi hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta: 1.-¿Cómo demonios, fue que nací? Sobretodo si todo esto es verdad, 2.- Estabas dispuesto a quedarte con ella y viceversa ¿Para que? y 3.- ¿Cómo habrían podido estar juntos? En especial por que hay 16 años de diferencia; ella tenia solo 7 años y tu 23 ¡Era imposible tal relación! Puesto que no puedes ser tan cínico como para estar con alguien tan joven, papá-dijo Harry medio mareado por aquella platica, pues si todo era cierto y lo cual no dudaba ya que había gran sinceridad en la voz de su padre como para que fuese una broma.

-Con lo que sigue te aclarare tus dudas pero en orden inverso a como has preguntado: ¿Cómo podíamos estar juntos? Cuando hable con tu madre para informarle que pelaría la custodia de Elizabeth, previamente había conversado con la misma para pedirle si deseaba quedarse conmigo y acepto, después de todo dentro del mundo mágico que existan parejas donde uno de los dos es mayor que el otro no es raro, aparte de que al cumplir 16 años habría sido completamente legal, por lo que no tienes que pensar que era imposible una relación entre ambos. La siguiente cuestión ¿Para que? ¡Para amar! Por que ambos nos queríamos tanto que resultaba imposible no estar juntos; dentro de Godri's Hollow había una habitación que ni siquiera nuestros amigos conocían ¿No es asi? Si bien dentro de la misma se guardaban objetos de gran valor, pero en realidad fue construida para poder estar con Elizabeth, sin la continua molestia de tu madre, con quien cada vez resultaba mas difícil entenderse y se bien que Lily sabia lo que pasaba entre los dos, pero también comprendía que su comportamiento era el responsable de aquel acercamiento, cada vez mas intimo. Y no mal piensen, nunca me aproveche de ella, no niego que me lleve su primer beso pero nada mas puesto que era demasiado joven y no podría causarle tal dolor; por lo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el tiempo pasara con rapidez y asi...-

-¿Cómo te atreves hablar de esa forma de Elizabeth? Es que no tenias vergüenza ¡Eres un pervertido, Potter!-dijo molesto Severus por las palabras de su primo.

-Y tu querido primo ¡Eres un completo idiota! Ya que no sabes aprovechar que mi Elizabeth esta que derrapa por ti; aunque sinceramente no se que te mira por que guapo lo que se dice guapo no eres Snivellus-dijo James sarcástico.

-¡Eres un imbecil, Potter!-insulto Severus rabioso.

-¡Como si eso me afectara, primo! jamás has logrado sacarme de mis casillas, en cambio yo puedo hacerlo con facilidad; por lo que si empiezas no terminamos, Snivellitus-dijo James con burla viendo rabiar aun mas a su primo.

-¡Ya estuvo bien! Dejen de estarse haciendo mutuamente miserables; que mientras sigan con sus tontas ofensas de adolescentes, jamás voy a terminar por saber que sucedió con mis padres y mi tía, por lo que te pido que ¡Te controles, tío Severus!-exclamo Harry harto del infantil comportamiento de su padre y su tío.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Cómo lo llamaste?-cuestionaron sorprendidos Severus y James por la exclamación del chico.

-¡Tío Severus, demonios, no era mi intención, profesor Snape!-se retracto Harry al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Será mejor que continué antes de que nos ocasiones otro trauma, Harry ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah si! Faltaba por responder tu primera pregunta: ¿Cómo naciste? En especial si las cosas con tu mamá no iban tan bien; todo se debió al efecto de una poción-que según mis sospechas preparo Snivellus-que es sumamente delicada puesto que puede tener efectos muy desagradables de no saberse manejar. El hecho es que tu madre me drogo para quedarse embarazada y obviamente al saber que venias en camino decidí quedarme a su lado, puesto que ella amenazo con que podida quedarme con Elizabeth pero que olvidase todo hecho de que conocería a mi hijo, no quedándome otro remedio que seguirle el juego, pues no habría permitido que no me dejara conocerte, Harry-dijo James con calma.

-¿Una droga, nací por el efecto de una droga? Entonces eso significa que no nací por amor y siempre había pensado que al menos mis padres me habían amado-dijo Harry consternado.

-¡Espera un momento, no te confundas Harry! Querías saber como naciste; una cosa es que por una droga haya estado con tu madre y otra muy diferente que no hubiese habido amor cuando te concebimos, pues para que lo sepas quizás hubo demasiado amor en ese instante ya que Lily me amaba tanto como para recurrir ha esa droga, fue su forma de no perderme y por mi parte-tal vez debido al mismo efecto de la poción- sentí que a quien ame fue a Elizabeth y se que lastime a Lily ya que el nombre que grite en el instante de la unión fue el de tu tía, porque era a ella a quien sentí que estaba amando y lo admito en ese momento desee que fuera ella quien llevase un hijo mío dentro de su ser y se cumplió mi deseo, solo que no fue Elizabeth sino Lily pero de alguna manera fue como si Litzy fuera tu mamá porque después de todo tienes los mismos ojos que ella, se que todo el mundo te dirá que tienes los ojos de tu madre pero eso no es verdad puesto que tienes los de tu tía, ese particular brillo solo los ojos de ella lo tienen, los de Lily no lo poseen; por eso al verte y ver tus ojos te ame mas que nunca pues eras como mi niña y ella su vez también te amo con toda el alma porque eres igual a mi y pensaras que es una locura todo esto pero es la verdad y quizás te moleste que diga esto: pero eres mas parecido a Elizabeth, considerándola mas tu madre, que a Lily. Eso se debe a que ella fue quien mas te cuido durante ese año, Lily lo hacia pero solo durante el día y no todas horas, en cambio Litzy jugaba contigo incluso aprendió rápidamente a cambiar pañales para que siempre estuvieras cómodo y por las noches es quien se encargaba de atenderte, el hecho es tu la adorabas, podías pasar horas jugando con su cabello largo-el que por cierto a cada rato enredabas-despeinándoselo, aunque no estoy seguro porque te gustaba tanto su cabello porque aunque Lily lo tenia mas largo no te divertía jugar con el de tu madre; a veces pienso que te gustaba por el olor que desprende que es muy diferente al olor de Lily, el caso es que tu madre se dio cuenta de ese apego e hizo algo que rompió aun mas la relación que teníamos; puesto que Lily tuvo la osadía de cortar el cabello de tu tía hasta dejarlo con el corte que hoy día luce, cuando llegue aquel día ya era muy tarde para impedirlo: ¿Qué estas haciendo? Cortando el cabello de Litzy, estoy cansada de que a cada rato se le enrede por culpa de Harry, es mas practico de esta manera y estas tapando la luz; eso me dijo mientras seguía con su tarea, lo cual me dio mucho coraje pues ¿Quién se creía Lily que era para hacer algo como aquello? Y se lo hice saber puesto que no tenia porque hacer como eso pienso que nunca antes habíamos discutido como en esa ocasión, la cual termino cuando Elizabeth arrojo los restos de su cabello al fuego en la chimenea, "a mi no me importa es solo cabello volverá a crecer" dijo ella con voz firme a pesar de que pude ver como una lagrima corría por su mejilla en silencio y solo una. Fue todo lo que pude soportar e ignorando completamente a Lily, abrace a tu tía con todo el amor que sentía por ella; "tienes razón, volverá a crecer y además te ves preciosa, mi niña" "¡Que tierna escena! Ahora pueden separarse, además creo que tu hijo te esta llamando, James y por otro lado no tienes por que hacer esta escena después de todo ya es una niña grande y de cierta manera una nueva Elizabeth" dijo Lily molesta, "tienes toda la razón, soy una nueva yo" dijo la niña y esa fue la primera vez que tanto tu madre como yo vimos la sombra de Voldemort en ella pues sus ojos adquirieron una leve aureola roja, pero tanto Lily como yo creímos que lo habíamos imaginado. Después de eso celebramos tu primera navidad, tu primera pascua, tu primer cumpleaños, donde se puso en marcha el plan del guardián secreto para protegerte, pidiéndole entonces a ella que me prometiera que pasara lo que pasara te protegería siempre, que no dejaría que algo te sucediera y lo hizo; desde ese momento a mantenido su promesa pero ahora le resulta muy difícil debido a la molestia del lord oscuro-termino James con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué nunca dijeron nada sobre esto? ¡En verdad que saben como dejarnos fuera, Prongs!-exclamo algo molesto Sirius.

-¡No fue por dejarlos fuera, Padfoot! Comprende que aunque fueran nuestros mas queridos amigos no era fácil confesar algo asi: decir que estaba enamorado de una niña, era algo bastante inusual además ¿Quién me hubiese asegurado que tal relación funcionaria? Elizabeth me amo y mucho pero al nacer Harry parte de ese amor lo transmitió al bebe quizás porque en el fondo intuía lo que pasaría con Lily y conmigo y el resto de ese sentimiento fue para Severus; asi que si hubiésemos vivido posiblemente las cosas no serian muy diferentes de como lo son ahora. Al menos tendrá una fuerte rival en Snivellus; por otro lado el hecho de que Harry naciera cambio en mucho las cosas hasta que es esto que actualmente viven, quizás si mi hijo no hubiera nacido entonces, el pasado seria muy distinto pero aun asi existe la posibilidad de que Elizabeth se enamorase de mi primo, por lo que no fue dejarlos fuera sino que habían demasiadas posibilidades y en su momento elegimos las mas convenientes y no me arrepiento pues me dieron la oportunidad de amarla y que me amara, asi como me dieron un hijo maravilloso-dijo James con calma mientras se acercaba hasta Harry y volviéndose un poco mas real, abrazo al chico con ternura.

-¡Papá!-murmuro sorprendido el chico, sintiendo la calidez de aquel abrazo y comprendiendo que aun con lo sucedido entre sus padres y su tía realmente lo habían amado, lo cual le alegraba pero aun existían algunos detalles que no le quedaban del todo claros pero ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle a Elizabeth.

-¡Por favor protege y cuida a mi hijo, joven dragón!-murmuro tan bajito James que solo Draco pudo oír sus palabras sorprendiéndolo aunque no lo demostró.

-Ahora tengo que marcharme, ya ha sido suficiente por este día y si me quedo mas terminare por agotarte completamente; además por ultimo si lo que quieres es hablar con tu tía tendrás que esperar a que vuelva del bosque prohibido o bien irla a buscar aunque no esperes que te cuente mas de lo que ya te he dicho, pero existen detalles que solo ella conoce y ahora si me marcho-dijo James Potter desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer totalmente.

-¿Ahora que se supone que haremos?-cuestiono exasperado Sirius rompiendo el profundo silencio que se había formado con la marcha del que fuera su mejor amigo, tiempo atrás.

-¡Hablar con tía Elizabeth!-dijo Harry decidido encaminándose a la puerta.

-Y se puede saber: ¿Cómo piensas hacer algo asi? Has olvidado que tu padre ha dicho que se encuentra en el bosque prohibido, además de que dudo mucho que Jazmín te diga algo que ella no quiera contarte-dijo desapasionadamente Draco cansado de ver lo impaciente que era el chico.

-¡Pues eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, Malfoy! Y yo iré a preguntarle te guste o no, asi que espero te quede claro-dijo Harry fastidiado, colocando la mano en el pomo de la puerta para antes de que lo girase...

-El señor Malfoy tiene razón; jamás conseguirás que Litzy te diga algo que no desee decir aparte de que si lo que tu padre dijo es verdad y ella no se encuentra en el castillo, seria muy absurdo que te pusieras a buscarla por todo el bosque puesto que es muy peligroso pero lo que si quieres es verla y saber lo que hace en ese sitio, puede arreglarse con un sencillo hechizo pero para hacerlo es necesario algo que le pertenezca a ella-dijo Dumblodore con calma.

-¿Podríamos verla, aun estando en el bosque prohibido?-pregunto Harry curiosos, pues no recordaba ningún hechizo que hiciera algo similar.

-¡Por supuesto que se puede hacer algo asi, Potter! ¿Es que no prestas atención a las clases de encantamientos?-se mofo Draco con una sonrisa gatuna bailando en sus labios, lo cual molesto al chico que deseo poder borrársela de forma drástica.

-¿Drástica, que quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso te gustaría borrársela con....mmmmm....un beso?-susurro divertida Angie en la cabeza del chico que primero palideció y luego enrojeció notoriamente.

-¡OH, cállate, no te metas donde no te interesa!-exclamo en voz alta Harry.

-¡Ahora quieres callarme vaya atrevimiento el tuyo, Potter!-dijo Draco ampliando aun mas su sonrisa mientras Harry sentía que podida morirse de la vergüenza que tenia.

-Oye Malfoy, deja de estarle molestando y mejor veamos a que se refiere Dumblodore con eso de que podemos saber que esta haciendo Litzy en este momento-dijo seriamente Sirius lanzando una mirada de advertencia al joven que al oírlo de de sonreír.

-Antes de que comiences a discutir, será mejor que hablemos del hechizo; aunque para realizarlo es necesario algo que le pertenezca-dijo Dumblodore.

-Si eso es necesario, quizás lo mas recomendable sea esperar a que ella vuelva al castillo ¿No lo creen?-sugirió Remus calmado.

-Si hacemos eso, jamás nos enteraremos de que hace Elizabeth, Lupin-dijo Severus.

-¿Es completamente necesario tener algo que le pertenezca o puede hacer el hechizo con alguien que este conectado con Jazmín?-cuestiono Draco viendo de reojo a Harry.

-¡Bien pensado, señor Malfoy! Usando a Harry podemos saber lo que Litzy hace en este momento pero existe un problema, el chico esta bastante agotado por convocar a su padre; por lo que se cansaría aun más y eso puede ser algo realmente malo-dijo Dumblodore.

-¿Y si yo lo ayudo? De cierta manera también estoy unido a ella-dijo Draco con naturalidad.

Asi se estableció que el joven ayudase al chico para la realización del hechizo y mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos entrelazándolas, el director recito las palabras que crearon una especie de cuadro de bordes luminosos por la que podían observar a Litzy y asi....

Continuara....

Notas de Autora: espero le guste este nuevo capitulo, que me han quedado unos monólogos largísimo- espero ya no hacerlo mas - pero que son necesarios para la historia, agradezco sus comentarios a los cuales contestare en el siguiente capitulo por lo que si tiene alguna duda, todavía tiene tiempo de mandarla y por ultimo el próximo capitulo se llamara tentativamente "en el bosque prohibido" y sabremos algunos hechos muy interesantes sucedidos entre James y Litzy asi como entre los fundadores en especial Salazar y Godric. 


	25. Capitulo 25: En el Bosque Prohibido

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Notas preliminares: Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, que será el último hasta el mes de Enero puesto que salgo de vacaciones por lo que les dejo un pequeño bonus del capitulo 26, el cual se encuentra al final de este episodio. Espero les guste.

Capitulo 25: "En el Bosque Prohibido"

Pudiendo observar a Litzy, quien seguía internándose en el bosque prohibido, acompañada por un centauro que Harry reconoció como Firenze.

-Gracias de nuevo por venir conmigo, aunque no es necesario después de todo conozco bien el camino y tampoco me da miedo el bosque, Firenze-dijo suavemente la chica viendo de reojo al centauro.

-¡No tiene de que dar las gracias, profesora! Es un gusto acompañarle especialmente esta noche; aun cuando mi gente no le molestaría, no es conveniente entrar en el territorio de los centauros sobretodo para un mago o bruja, aun cuando no tenemos problemas entre nosotros, el bosque es peligroso y mortal-dijo seriamente Firenze.

-¡Tienes razón con lo ultimo, Firenze! El bosque es peligroso pero también se que si no existe un entendimiento entre los magos y los centauros tarde o temprano Marte se aprovechara de la situación; después de todo el planeta ha estado en movimiento continuo desde hace un tiempo-dijo Litzy entrando en un calor del bosque en el cual se podía ver una "aparentemente" destartalada cabaña, a la cual se dirigían ambos personajes.

-¡Asi es! Marte ha estado en movimiento y cada vez se acerca mas a la constelación de fénix, sin saber todos los cambios que tal acercamiento traerá consigo pero antes de llegar hasta el fénix; Marte deberá pasar al Can mayor, asi como las constelaciones de lobo, dragón y halcón, en realidad fénix esta muy alejado de quedar atrapado en la influencia de Marte, profesora-dijo Firenze observando al cielo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Fénix esta muy protegido y Marte tendrá que pasar por demasiadas constelaciones ante de alcanzarlo y por lo mismo no le resultara sencillo ¡Alohomora!-susurro Litzy tocando el pomo de puerta que se abrió al instante, entrando en la cabaña

-¡Lumos!-musito la chica viendo acercarse a ellos una encapuchada figura, que los espías reconocieron como la de un mortifago, algo que les sorprendió ¿Por qué había ido ella a ese sitio, acaso se uniría al Lord oscuro? Era lo que todos se preguntaban al ver como el mortifago no intentaba dañarlos.

-¿El disfraz de mortifago para que es? Sinceramente no creo que aquí lo necesites y con tanta tela tampoco serás de mucha ayuda; pero por otro lado ¿Has traído a mas, Tom?-cuestión Litzy encendiendo varias antorchas en el lugar y se despojaba de su capa, lo que el mortifago, al cual los espías reconocieron como Tom Betancourt, suspirando tranquilos al darse cuenta de que no era una traición como había creído, confundiéndose ante las ultimas palabras.

-¡Asi es, Elizabeth! He traído a una niña muggle y a un niño mago-respondió seriamente Tom,

-¡Entiendo! ¿Hasta cuando se va a cansar? ¿Qué mal le pueden provocar unos pequeños niños, especialmente los muggles que ni siquiera se pueden defender?-dijo molesta Litzy.

-Profesora, iré fuera y me asegurare que no exista ningún intruso-dijo Firenze caminando a la puerta.

-¡Muchas gracias, Firenze! Si encuentras algo sospechoso, no te expongas y ponte a salvo; no me gustaría perder a un amigo-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el centauro asentía, abandonando el lugar.

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo, Elizabeth?-pregunto curioso Tom al ver el cabestrillo que traía.

-¡Un accidente sin importancia, Tom! Aunque tendré que trae esta cosa por lo menos un par de semanas, según Madame Pomfrey, pero eso no es lo importante sino ver como están esos niños, he traído varias pociones y vendajes que pueden sernos útiles, los cuales he tomado de los armarios de Severus y Poppy-dijo Litzy acercando hasta Tom una pequeña bolsa que traía consigo.

-¿Y no crees que hagan preguntas cuando se den cuenta de que les faltan?-dijo el hombre caminando junto con ella hacia una puerta en el fondo de la cabaña.

-¿Y que importa eso? Poppy no necesita tantos vendajes y Severus es perfectamente capaz de triplicarte en un día todas las pociones que he tomado, por lo que no tienen por que hacer escándalo, además que no hay nadie en todo el colegio que necesite estos remedios, a diferencia de nosotros-dijo Litzy decidida abriendo la puerta en la que se podía ver 4 o 6 camitas de las que cuatro estaban ocupadas por unos pequeños niños que no sobrepasaban los 7 años.

-¡Maldito idiota! Algún día le será devuelto todo el daño que esta causando. Me parece que esta vez se excedió; aunque eso es algo que no puedo precisar después de todo no soy medimaga ¿Es tan grave como se ven, Tom?-pregunto Litzy viendo atentamente a los dos recién llegados.

-Se ve algo más impresionante de lo que es, después de todo ya están estables y con algunas pociones terminaran por reponerse, además de que cuento con excelente ayuda-dijo el medimago.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! Lo bueno es que Godric, Salazar, Pixy y Dixy están ayudando a cuidar de los niños-dijo con voz cansada Litzy observando a quienes ayudaban, es decir, los espíritus de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, asi como dos elfinas domesticas Pixy y Dixy.

-Señora mía ¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto con su vocecita chillona Pixy que era la mas grande de las dos elfinas.

-¡Un accidente, Pixy! No tienes de que preocuparte-respondió cariñosamente Litzy.

-Entonces Pixy curara la herida-dijo la elfina colocando sus peculiares manos sobre el brazo de la chica y tras un leve resplandor quedo curado por completo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Pixy! Pero es mejor que ayudes a los niños; ellos lo necesitan mas que yo, además de que Madame Pomfrey pegara el grito en el cielo cuando se de cuenta de mi milagrosa curación-murmuro bajito Litzy para que la elfina no le oyera ya que era un tanto sensible en esos aspectos, luego de eso comenzaron a curar a los niños.

-Firenze ¿Qué has encontrado?-cuestiono extrañada Litzy viendo entrar al centauro con un bulto en brazos, el cual parecía ser un pequeño unicornio.

-¡Es un unicornio bebé! Lo encontré lastimado junto al cuerpo muerto de su madre y han sido magos los responsables de tal crimen; he podido despojar a uno de su vara-dijo Firenze depositando al animalito en una de las camas vacías, para luego lanzar a las manos de la chica una varita, la cual coloco dentro de una burbuja de cristal para inmediatamente reducirla de tamaño y guardarla en su túnica.

-Piensas valerte de la varita para encontrar a su dueño ¿Cierto?-la joven asintió-siendo asi te recomiendo que vayas a Ollivanders, si existe alguien que pueda darte alguna pista sobre el propietario, es el-dijo seriamente Salazar.

-Eso es algo bastante obvio, Salazar por lo que no tienes que decirlo y mejor veamos como se encuentra el pequeño unicornio-dijo Litzy encargándose de curar las heridas del animalito quedando por tal motivo su túnica manchada con la plateada sangre del mismo.

-Ya debo irme, si tardo mas el Lord podría sospechar que algo raro esta pasando, lo que no nos convendría; pero por otro lado es preciso que te des un baño si regresas al colegio con manchas de sangre de unicornio empezaran a indagar-dijo Tom mientras se colocaba su capa de mortifago.

-¡Ten cuidado, Tom! Aun cuando cuentes con la protección de Voldemort estar entre mortifagos es peligroso y no me gustaría que te sucediera algo solo porque estas ayudándome y no te preocupes tomare un baño antes de regresar, mientras Dixy limpia la túnica-dijo Litzy.

-¡También tu debes cuidarte, Elizabeth!-dijo el hombre despidiéndose con un gesto y desapareciendo con un leve ¡pop!

-Dixy limpiara la túnica para que su señora esta bonita-dijo Dixy con una alborotada vocecita.

-¡Muy bien, Dixy! Solo espera un momento. Firenze ¿Existiría algún problema si tomo un baño, en la cascada que se encuentra detrás de nosotros?-pregunto Litzy un poco preocupada puesto que no quería causar inconvenientes dentro del bosque prohibido, viendo como el centauro negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía tomar ese baño, lo que no tardo en hacer y una vez que estuvo frente aquella cascada se despojo de su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, ante los sorprendidos ojos de los espías especialmente de uno de ellos que sentía una cierta molestia por el hecho de que todos observaran algo que solo el tenia derecho de ver.

-Me pregunto si James ya ha terminado de contarles todo y si es asi: ¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado Harry o Severus? No creo que les haga mucha gracia sobretodo al primero, después de todo no fácil enterarse sobre como era Lily, en cambio con el segundo, debe estar rabiando por saber que James a la hora de la hora no quería a Lily sino a mi, especialmente cuando el SI la quería-y aun la quiere-aunque ¿Cómo seria que Lily consiguió que Severus le diera la poción para que Harry naciera? ¡Eso es un misterio! Como desearía que Severus pudiese quererme un poquito de lo mucho que quiso y quiere a mi hermana; ¡Si que la vida sabe ser irónica!-exclamo Litzy disfrutando de la caída de agua sobre sus hombros, saboreando la tranquilidad que existía en el lugar pudiendo relajarse por completo, como hace tiempo que no lo estaba.

-¡Eternus anima amorus!-musito imperceptiblemente la joven, algo que solo Harry comprendió por eso no se sorprendió al ver aparecer con un leve resplandor la figura de su padre, quien-como si fuera muy normal- entro a la cascada, colocándose detrás de Elizabeth, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la misma.

-¡James!-murmuro con un estremecimiento Litzy.

-¡Estoy aquí, Elizabeth siempre contigo mi amor!-dijo dulcemente James presionando suavemente los hombros de ella.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?-pregunto continuando su estremecimiento al sentir como las manos de su compañero recorrían en suaves pero frías caricias sus hombros, su espalda, su cuerpo.

-¡Mejor de lo que esperabas! Aunque a Snivellus no le hizo mucha gracia y si le preguntas lo negara rotundamente, después de todo es tan idiota que es incapaz de reconocerse asi mismo que esta enamorado de ti-respondió James besando el cuello de la chica.

-¡OH por supuesto esta tan loquito por mi que no puede dejar de demostrarlo! Severus es mas frió que un cubito de hielo además de que la única hermana Evans que le ha interesado desde siempre ha sido Lily, por lo que prefería no oír sobre que esta enamorado de mi persona ¡Pues son solo tonterías!-dijo con sarcasmo Litzy sintiendo como James comenzaba a enjabonar su cuerpo con el jabón que previamente había aparecido, con movimientos delicados y seductores.

-¡Eres una verdadera descendiente de Slytherin! Solo un descendiente puede ser tan sarcástico y no morderse la lengua en el proceso-replico James deshaciéndose del sujetador de la joven para enjabonar más cómodamente sus pechos.

-¡Y tu eres tan atrevido como Gryffindor!-dijo en un suspiro Litzy arqueándose levemente de espalda, disfrutando de aquellas caricias tan exquisitas.

-No creo que sea del todo cierto, después de todo ¿Cuándo se han caracterizado los gryffindors por su atrevimiento? ¡Valientes por supuesto, Atrevidos nunca!-exclamo James mientras seguía descendiendo por el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Valientes? ¡Por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que la Historia de Hogwarts esta mal redactada? Y lo que todo el mundo piensa y cree acerca de dos de los fundadores es absolutamente una farsa-dijo Litzy sintiendo el placer que las caricias de su compañero le brindaban.

-¡No lo se! ¿Una? Pues la verdad que no has querido decirme lo que sabes pero que nadie mas lo hace, además de que nuestros antepasados-Godric y Salazar- son necios a deja salir cualquier palabra cada vez que intento averiguar algo y por otro lado: le he dejado entrever algo de esto a mi hijo y si lo conoces bien, lo tendrás dándote la lata muy pronto ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas a mi? Y luego le dices que me lo pregunte, ahorrándote la molestia de que este zumbando en tu-precioso-oído como un fastidioso mosquito-murmuro James besando el lóbulo auricular de la joven.

-Supongo que puedo decírtelo pero con una condición: nada de interrupciones hasta que termine, de todas formas jamás he comprendido porque Godric y Salazar se empeñan tanto en mantener el secreto, si de todas formas solo hablantes de ruger, parsel y fenixio son capaces de saber la verdad-dijo Litzy pensativamente.

-Prometo no interrumpirte, pero dime ¿Qué pasa?-urgió James curioso y ansioso, lo cual se notaba en sus caricias que eran más apremiantes pero que no le resultaban molestas a la chica.

-Todo el mundo que ha leído la historia de Hogwarts, se cree cosas completamente diferentes sobre los fundadores a como son en realidad; por que después de todo ¿Quién creería que Salazar era en realidad el valiente y Godric quien tenia tendencia a desobedecer ordenes? El hecho de elegir los colores y animales de sus emblemas, más de que ningún escriba-de aquel tiempo y de cualquier otro-pudo interpretar ¿Cómo llamarlos? Yo les diría "Diarios" dio origen a una gran confusión ya que en verdad Godric eligió el dorado y rubí por ser los colores favoritos de Salazar y el mismo tomo el verde y plateado por ser los de Gryffindor, lo único verdadero de ambos emblemas son los animales puesto que hacen referencia a las lenguas que hablaban, pero ¿Por qué hacer tanto enredo? Simple y sencillamente por ser unos soberanos idiotas-mas de que no era algo aceptado-puesto que fueron incapaces de admitir, mas bien de pelear, que estaban profundamente enamorados uno por el otro; en realidad ambos fundadores se amaban demasiado pero no podían estar juntos había muchos inconvenientes: 1ero, ambos eran hombres -algo mal visto en su época- 2do, aunque hubieran podido estar untos-que lo hicieron, no tengo duda al respecto- jamás habrían podido tener descendencia-y por lo mismo se elaboraron tantas pociones y encantamientos de fertilidad, después de todo Salazar es genial en pociones y Godric en encantamientos- 3ero, aun con los dos primeros puntos en contra ni Rowena Ravenclaw, ni Helga Hufflepuff se escandalizaron al intuir aquella relación pero ambas hicieron ver a cada uno lo infructífero de la misma, no quedándoles mas remedio que terminar con ella por el bien de todos, pero no sin antes de que ambos crearan un par de espadas muy especiales-Imaginas ¿Cuáles, cierto?- que posteriormente intercambiaron y cuando lo hicieron tomaron la decisión de estar juntos aunque todos se opusieran pero no por eso Rowena dejo de insistir en su separación puesto que se necesitaba el nacimiento de un heredero por el bienestar de Hogwarts, además de que a Godric le comprometieron con una preciosa joven bruja muggle por lo que digamos que a Salazar no le hizo mucha gracias, ya que Gryffindor era suyo y no le agradaban los muggles-eso de que creía en la pureza de sangre, es 100 verdad-pero ante tantas presiones, exigencias y la boda de Godric con la joven bruja muggle terminaron por hacer que ambos se separaran por completo mas antes de hacerlo se reunieron una ultima vez en la cámara de los secretos, la cual no era solo para albergar al basilisco puesto que también servia para sus encuentros-de los que no daré detalles, tenia 9 años cuando leí eso y por mi propia paz mental, me brincaba muchas hojas cada que empezaban con sus descripciones pues tenían la manía de ser muy explícitos, por lo que mejor omitía esas partes-de tal manera que la ultima vez que se vieron fue también la ultima que se amaron entregándolo todo en ese encuentro teniendo un deseo similar y de gran intensidad; desearon poder estar juntos, siendo uno para no estar separados jamás, que su poder existiera en una persona, el cual tardo demasiado en cumplirse y que sin embargo quedo en el aire pero tras ese deseo común cada uno formulo otro deseo tan intenso como el primero: Salazar deseo-teniendo en cuenta que estaba molesto con su pareja- que existiera alguien que acabara con Gryffindor, que le hiciera pagar sus falsas esperanzas pero sobretodo que creyese en la pureza de sangre, asi como los muggles eran absurdos. Por otro lado Godric deseo que hubiese paz-tras darse cuenta de enojo de su x-pareja-entre ambos nuevamente, que alguien cuidase de los gryffindors de ser necesario, alguien que comprendiese a los muggles, siendo asi como la guerra no declarada entre ambas casas comenzó por causa de sus fundadores mal avenidos, manteniéndose generación tras generación y tras perderse el apellido Slytherin –mas no asi su línea- nació un chico que se encargaría de cumplir el deseo de su antepasado pero con ese nacimiento se vieron cumplidos los otros deseos también pues nació alguien para la paz de ambas casas, protegiendo al ultimo descendiente y por ultimo nació un ser tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin, es decir: El primer deseo, Voldemort, el segundo, yo y el tercero, Harry-dijo Litzy mientras se volvía en los brazos de James quedando de frente, echándole los brazos al cuello con cariño.

-¡Ahora comprendo tantas cosas! De alguna manera el que nuestros antepasados formulasen esos deseos, influyo en el destino de todos nosotros por lo que es fácil deducir que Harry habría nacido sin importar en realidad que Lily o tu fuesen su madre ¿Cierto?-dijo James viendo asentir a la chica, entendiendo finalmente muchísimas cosas, a las cuales no les dio la importancia debida, concentrando su atención en la joven que se encontraba entre sus brazos, besándola con urgencia y pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel bello cuerpo, haciéndose las caricias mas frenéticas a la vez que de los labios de Litzy escapo en un suspiro un nombre....

-¡Severus, mi querido Severus!-musito ella con placer y deseo en la voz.

-Lo amas ¿No es asi? Lo amas mucho más de que me amaste a mí-afirmo James con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-¡OH, James lo lamento tan...!-comenzó Litzy pero fue silenciada por un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¡No te disculpes, Elizabeth! Yo lo sabía, ¿Olvidas acaso que siempre estoy a tu lado, mi amor? Se que amas a Severus y también se que no tengo nada que reclamarte, después de todo sigues viva como el y ambos tienen derecho de estar juntos; ahora debo irme he pasado demasiado tiempo en este plano ¡Hasta luego, mi amor!-se despidió James desapareciéndose.

-¡Lamento herirte, James! Pero no puedo evitarlo después de todo la sangre me hierve y me estremezco de solo pensar en Severus-suspiro la chica chocando las palmas de sus manos en un aplauso de tal forma que en ese momento apareció Dixy llevando su ropa limpia y luego de vestirse y asegurarse que los niños estarían bien cuidados regreso al castillo.

-Sabes padrino, si Jazmín no fuese tan alegre seguro se deprimía ante tantas negativas tuyas-dijo sarcástico Draco tras ver aquellas escenas.

-¡No me interesa tu opinión, Draco, como tampoco me interesa la de nadie mas!-dijo Severus secamente mientras abandonaba la torre.

-Será mejor ir a descansar, ya mañana aclararemos lo que esta noche ha estado haciendo, Litzy-dijo Dumblodore, dando a entender de que debían volver a sus habitaciones.

-¡Oye Potter, espera!-llamo Draco deteniendo a Harry antes de que subiese las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-pregunto Harry extrañado deteniéndose en el primer escalón volteando a ver al otro joven.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para las tareas que debemos entregar después de las vacaciones, además de...-dijo Draco siendo interrumpido por el ojiverde.

-¿Por eso me detuviste? Para eso pudiste esperar hasta mañana ya que todavía nos faltan unos días para salir de la escuela y sino tienes nada mejor que decir me retiro, Malfoy-dijo aburrido Harry subiendo un pie hacia el siguiente escalón pero antes de que avanzara mas.

-¡No era eso lo que en realidad deseaba decir, Potter! Pero si no te hubiese dicho eso jamás me habrías prestado atención, por lo que déjame terminar y no interrumpas-dijo Draco colocando un pálido y fino dedo sobre los labios del moreno, silenciándole antes de que replicara.

-Lo que deseaba decirte es: ¡Que descanses bien! En verdad necesitas un buen reposo en especial después de todo lo sucedido esta noche ¡Asi que duerme muy bien, Potter!-murmuro Draco con suavidad, deslizando lentamente su dedo por encima de los entreabiertos labios del chico, quien le miraba con sorpresa por las palabras dichas pero el mas sorprendido fue Draco al sentir como la punta de una rosada lengua tocaba su dedo, probándolo y sintiendo tal caricia introdujo su dedo al interior de aquella cavidad permitiéndole que degustara su sabor sin perder ni un momento contacto con los verdes esmeraldas ojos del moreno que empezaba a mordisquear su dedo, chupándolo con delicadeza.

-¡Potter!-exclamo Draco confundido, retirando su dedo de la boca del moreno.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo, Malfoy?-pregunto en voz baja Harry antes de tomar los pálidos labios de su rival en un apasionado beso que el joven no tardo en corresponder abrazándose al chico por la cintura.

-Mas bien ¿Qué me haces tu a mi? No se que esta pasando pero es hora de ir a dormir además no me atraen las personas que ya tienen un compromiso ¡Buenas noches, Potter!-se despidió Draco cortando el beso que empezaba a volverse mas intenso, bajando de inmediato a las mazmorras.

-¿Qué le estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me esta pasando con el? ¿Por qué lo deseo? Estoy casi seguro que si Malfoy no se hubiese apartado habría terminado por explorar ese pálido cuerpo que esta volviéndome loco ¡Demonios!-pensó Harry mientras daba la contraseña a la dama gorda, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio donde de forma mecánica se coloco su pijama, acostándose de inmediato tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo difícil puesto que sus pensamientos iban y venían con respecto a lo que había sucedido con el rubio, intentando comprender por que lo volvía loco, sobretodo cuando no lo atraían los chicos, además de adorar a Hermione.

Mientras en las mazmorras ocurría algo similar salvo por la diferencia de que no se cuestionaba lo que había pasado pues sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes a los del moreno.

-¡Lo amo, estoy seguro de eso! Amo a eso cuatro ojos ingenuo y gryffindor hasta la medula; me vuelve loco su aroma, su suave piel, todo su cuerpo, todo el ¿Quién lo diría? El orgulloso Draco Malfoy considerado un príncipe que esta muy por encima de los demás incluyendo a los slytherins esta flechado por el niño que vivió, por Harry Potter, sino hubiese cortado el beso notaria como empezaba afectarme, nunca creí que ese chico podría hacerme sentir tan bien y tan mal a la vez pero lo peor de todo es que no puedo comprenderlo pues ha sido el quien me ha besado por esta ocasión pareciendo incluso decepcionado cuando he cortado el beso y eso es absurdo pues se supone que esta enamorado de la sangre sucia de Gragner y lo que mas deseo ¡Es poder amarlo, concluir lo que ese beso comenzó!-pensó Draco sintiéndose frustrado mientras se iba quedando dormido con la imagen de Harry en su mente, asi como sucedía con cierto moreno, quien también se dormía con la imagen de Draco en su cabeza y asi...

CONTINUARA....

BONUS DEL CAPITULO 26....

-¡Vaya, vaya pero si es Potter! ¿Por qué andas tan solo? ¿Dónde están la comadreja y la sangre sucia? No me digas que han decidido ponerte los cuernos-dijo irónico Draco al encontrarse en un pasillo a Harry quien ibas solo, algo extraño.

-Y tu no puedes dejar de comportarte como un estupido ¿Cierto? En serio Malfoy estar tanto tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle puede afectar al cerebro obviamente considerando que tengas alguno, aunque creo que es demasiado tarde y ni siquiera llegaste alcanzar uno-replico con altanería el ojiverde mientras empezaba andar dejando atrás al otro joven.

-¡Y tu eres un imbecil que se cree mucho solo por tener una tonta cicatriz en la frente! Estoy seguro que no serias tan valiente si no la tuvieras pero como la tienes, te crees que puedes hacerte el héroe ¡Eres patético, Potter!-exclamo Draco mientras rápidamente sujetaba al moreno, acorralándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Yo no me creo nada a diferencia tuya, que te sientes un príncipe entre los slytherin's y el resto de las casas y ¡Es mejor que me sueltes o te arrepentirás, Malfoy!-dijo tranquilamente Harry pero con un claro tono de advertencia en la voz.

-¿Me amenazas, que podrías hacerme tu? No seas tan ingenuo de creer que puedes hacerme algo después de todo puede vencerte en cualquier ataque que se te ocurra-dijo desafiante Draco viendo directamente aquellas esmeraldas que le volvían loco y que en ese preciso instante adquirían un raro brillo, a la vez que los labios del moreno esbozaban una sonrisa suave.

-¿Cualquier ataque? Veamos si es verdad-musito el chico justo antes de asaltar el cuello de su rival con suaves y sensuales besos.

-¡Maldita seas! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto exaltado Draco sintiendo los labios del chico recorrer con lentitud su cuello.

-¡Atacándote! Mencionaste que podrías contestar cualquier ataque ¿Puedes responder a esto, Malfoy?-cuestiono irónico Harry deslizando una mano bajo la capa del rubio acariciando su torso.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Estas volviéndome loco, Potter!-exclamo Draco besando los labios del ojiverde con urgencia y ansiedad mientras le empujaba hacia una puerta, la cual abrió sin dejar en ningún momento de besar al moreno a quien coloco encima de un escritorio, pues estaban en un salón de clases.

-¡Lockardo, silents!-dijo Draco realizando un hechizo de cierre y silencio sobre la puerta del sitio, tras separarse del chico, quien parecía un sacrificio para los dioses con su cuerpo descansando graciosamente sobre la superficie del mueble y con los labios hinchados y rojizos por la presión del beso antes compartido.

-¿Qué haré contigo, Potter? No se bien a que estas jugando pero pude salírsete de control este juego, ya que no soy tan frío e inhumano como todos piensan; ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Y no me mires con esa inocencia reflejada en tus ojos!-exclamo Draco mesandose los cabellos dejándoles un aire despeinado y sensual.

-¡No se de que hablas, Malfoy! Yo no te miro de ninguna manera en especial, por lo que no entiendo porque te exaltas de esa forma-dijo Harry inocentemente mientras se incorporaba y acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la pálida mejilla del rubio.

-¡Ay Potter ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo inocente que eres! Lo cual te hace muy tentador; pero no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Qué deseas de mí?-cuestiono Draco retirando las gafas del chico, colocándolas en el mueble para después besar la frente del moreno e ir recorriendo aquel apuesto rostro con tiernos besos sin tocar los labios.

-¡No lo se, ahora ya no lo se; solamente se que deseo tus labios, tu cuerpo, que quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco!-exclamo Harry con emoción mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del joven, quien solo le abrazo por la cintura acercándole mas hacia si.

-¡OH, Harry! No tienes ni idea de lo que me pides, porque si te hago el amor tal vez no haya vuelta atrás y hay muchas cosas en contra de los dos no solamente que seas un gryffindor y yo un slytherin, lo que ya es un problema y por eso debo preguntar: ¿Estas seguro que deseas que te haga el amor, dejándome tomar tu inocencia e ingenuidad? ¿Por qué aun eres virgen, cierto Harry?-pregunto suavemente Draco levantando el rostro del chico, quien estaba por completo ruborizado notando el brillo de inseguridad y temor que poseían aquellas esmeraldas pero que de inmediato fue sustituido por otro de deseo y confianza y quizás en el fondo de amor lo que sorprendió al rubio puesto que nadie aparte de su padrino lo había visto como el moreno lo hacia en ese momento.

-¡Si, estoy seguro, deseo que me hagas el amor y aun soy virgen pues hasta ahora no me he acostado con nadie, Draco!-respondió Harry mientras se incrementaba su rubor, por completo avergonzado.

-¡Gracias, no tienes ni idea cuanto te agradezco esa respuesta, Harry!-dijo Draco retirando la capa que cubría al chico, desabotonando la túnica del mismo con manos expertas, acariciando en el proceso aquel tierno cuerpo.

-Ya no eres virgen ¿Verdad, Draco?-pregunto confundido el moreno al notar la seguridad en los movimientos del rubio que con extremada lentitud le iba desnudando, retirando de su cuerpo prenda por prenda.

-¡Asi es, ya no soy virgen! Aunque no fue por gusto o deseo -como en este momento- sino por obligación ya que mi padre considero que tengo la edad adecuada para tener experiencia, razón por la cual le pago a alguien para que me enseñara; por lo que no soy virgen físicamente pero en otros aspectos aun conservo un poco de inocencia y entenderé si has cambiado de opinión y no deseas continuar, Harry-dijo con calma apartando sus manos del otro chico, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose.

-Sabes: tu padre no tenia ninguna derecho de meterse en tu vida, como tampoco de decidir por ti, sobre tu sexualidad; ahora entiendo tantas cosas tuyas, ha sido Lucius quien te ha obligado actuar de tal o cual manera; también entiendo por que hay tanta soledad en tu interior ¡Y aun quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco!-susurro Harry al oído del joven, abrazando por la espalda aquel pálido cuerpo que se estremeció al contacto para volverse entre esos brazos hasta quedar de frente al otro chico para de inmediato besarle tiernamente y conforme aquel beso subía de intensidad y las ropas de uno y otro empezaban a escasear....

CONTINUARA....

Notas finales: Bueno hasta aquí llega el bonus que espero le guste y les prometo que para Enero subiré de nuevo. Gracias y por favor dejen reviews. Se que dije que en este capitulo respondería a sus mensajes pero considero que es mejor el bonus que las respuestas, las cuales tratare de contestar en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias de nuevo. 


	26. Capitulo 26: Canciones y sucesos navideñ...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Capitulo 26: "Canciones y sucesos navideños"

-¡Vaya, vaya pero si es Potter! ¿Por qué andas tan solo? ¿Dónde están la comadreja y la sangre sucia? No me digas que han decidido ponerte los cuernos-dijo irónico Draco al encontrarse en un pasillo a Harry quien ibas solo, algo extraño.

-Y tu no puedes dejar de comportarte como un estupido ¿Cierto? En serio Malfoy estar tanto tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle puede afectar al cerebro obviamente considerando que tengas alguno, aunque creo que es demasiado tarde y ni siquiera llegaste alcanzar uno-replico con altanería el ojiverde mientras empezaba andar dejando atrás al otro joven.

-¡Y tu eres un imbecil que se cree mucho solo por tener una tonta cicatriz en la frente! Estoy seguro que no serias tan valiente si no la tuvieras pero como la tienes, te crees que puedes hacerte el héroe ¡Eres patético, Potter!-exclamo Draco mientras rápidamente sujetaba al moreno, acorralándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Yo no me creo nada a diferencia tuya, que te sientes un príncipe entre los slytherin's y el resto de las casas y ¡Es mejor que me sueltes o te arrepentirás, Malfoy!-dijo tranquilamente Harry pero con un claro tono de advertencia en la voz.

-¿Me amenazas, que podrías hacerme tu? No seas tan ingenuo de creer que puedes hacerme algo después de todo puede vencerte en cualquier ataque que se te ocurra-dijo desafiante Draco viendo directamente aquellas esmeraldas que le volvían loco y que en ese preciso instante adquirían un raro brillo, a la vez que los labios del moreno esbozaban una sonrisa suave.

-¿Cualquier ataque? Veamos si es verdad-musito el chico justo antes de asaltar el cuello de su rival con suaves y sensuales besos.

-¡Maldita seas! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto exaltado Draco sintiendo los labios del chico recorrer con lentitud su cuello.

-¡Atacándote! Mencionaste que podrías contestar cualquier ataque ¿Puedes responder a esto, Malfoy?-cuestiono irónico Harry deslizando una mano bajo la capa del rubio acariciando su torso.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Estas volviéndome loco, Potter!-exclamo Draco besando los labios del ojiverde con urgencia y ansiedad mientras le empujaba hacia una puerta, la cual abrió sin dejar en ningún momento de besar al moreno a quien coloco encima de un escritorio, pues estaban en un salón de clases.

-¡Lockardo, silents!-dijo Draco realizando un hechizo de cierre y silencio sobre la puerta del sitio, tras separarse del chico, quien parecía un sacrificio para los dioses con su cuerpo descansando graciosamente sobre la superficie del mueble y con los labios hinchados y rojizos por la presión del beso antes compartido.

-¿Qué haré contigo, Potter? No se bien a que estas jugando pero pude salírsete de control este juego, ya que no soy tan frío e inhumano como todos piensan; ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Y no me mires con esa inocencia reflejada en tus ojos!-exclamo Draco mesandose los cabellos dejándoles un aire despeinado y sensual.

-¡No se de que hablas, Malfoy! Yo no te miro de ninguna manera en especial, por lo que no entiendo porque te exaltas de esa forma-dijo Harry inocentemente mientras se incorporaba y acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la pálida mejilla del rubio.

-¡Ay Potter ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo inocente que eres! Lo cual te hace muy tentador; pero no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Qué deseas de mí?-cuestiono Draco retirando las gafas del chico, colocándolas en el mueble para después besar la frente del moreno e ir recorriendo aquel apuesto rostro con tiernos besos sin tocar los labios.

-¡No lo se, ahora ya no lo se; solamente se que deseo tus labios, tu cuerpo, que quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco!-exclamo Harry con emoción mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del joven, quien solo le abrazo por la cintura acercándole mas hacia si.

-¡OH, Harry! No tienes ni idea de lo que me pides, porque si te hago el amor tal vez no haya vuelta atrás y hay muchas cosas en contra de los dos no solamente que seas un gryffindor y yo un slytherin, lo que ya es un problema y por eso debo preguntar: ¿Estas seguro que deseas que te haga el amor, dejándome tomar tu inocencia e ingenuidad? ¿Por qué aun eres virgen, cierto Harry?-pregunto suavemente Draco levantando el rostro del chico, quien estaba por completo ruborizado notando el brillo de inseguridad y temor que poseían aquellas esmeraldas pero que de inmediato fue sustituido por otro de deseo y confianza y quizás en el fondo de amor lo que sorprendió al rubio puesto que nadie aparte de su padrino lo había visto como el moreno lo hacia en ese momento.

-¡Si, estoy seguro, deseo que me hagas el amor y aun soy virgen pues hasta ahora no me he acostado con nadie, Draco!-respondió Harry mientras se incrementaba su rubor, por completo avergonzado.

-¡Gracias, no tienes ni idea cuanto te agradezco esa respuesta, Harry!-dijo Draco retirando la capa que cubría al chico, desabotonando la túnica del mismo con manos expertas, acariciando en el proceso aquel tierno cuerpo.

-Ya no eres virgen ¿Verdad, Draco?-pregunto confundido el moreno al notar la seguridad en los movimientos del rubio que con extremada lentitud le iba desnudando, retirando de su cuerpo prenda por prenda.

-¡Asi es, ya no soy virgen! Aunque no fue por gusto o deseo -como en este momento- sino por obligación ya que mi padre considero que tengo la edad adecuada para tener experiencia, razón por la cual le pago a alguien para que me enseñara; por lo que no soy virgen físicamente pero en otros aspectos aun conservo un poco de inocencia y entenderé si has cambiado de opinión y no deseas continuar, Harry-dijo con calma apartando sus manos del otro chico, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose.

-Sabes: tu padre no tenia ninguna derecho de meterse en tu vida, como tampoco de decidir por ti, sobre tu sexualidad; ahora entiendo tantas cosas tuyas, ha sido Lucius quien te ha obligado actuar de tal o cual manera; también entiendo por que hay tanta soledad en tu interior ¡Y aun quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco!-susurro Harry al oído del joven, abrazando por la espalda aquel pálido cuerpo que se estremeció al contacto para volverse entre esos brazos hasta quedar de frente al otro chico para de inmediato besarle tiernamente y conforme aquel beso subía de intensidad y las ropas de uno y otro empezaban a escasear....

-¡HARRY, DESPIERTA!-grito Ron en el oído del moreno quien salto asustado ante el mismo.

-Ron ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?-dijo Harry colocándose sus gafas mientras intentaba tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

-¡Claro que no! Pero si no te grito no te hubieses levantado y olvidas que hoy es nuestro ultimo día de clases; no podemos faltar especialmente porque tenemos adivinación ¿Quién querría perderse la forma en que Trelawney predecirá tu muerte o en la que Firenze te dirá que te cuides de Marte?-dijo burlón Ron mientras entraba al baño a darse una ducha.

-¡Que forma de recordarme a esos dos! ¿Qué podrá significar ese extraño sueño con Malfoy? Si Ron no me hubiese despertado ¿Qué habría pasado y porque siento que lo comprendo mucho mas que antes? Pero lo peor de todo ¿Por qué me siento excitado y de cierta manera frustrado?-pensó Harry dándose cuenta de la deliciosa presión que existía a nivel de su entrepierna que por buena suerte ya no era tan pronunciada y por lo mismo Ron no se había percatado de su situación.

-¿Qué ha sido ese sueño? Pero lo peor ¿Por qué tuvo que cortarse en lo mejor? ¡Por todos los cielos, Harry estaba a punto de ser mío, rayos!-pensó frustrado Draco al sentir la dureza de su entrepierna debido a lo cual decidió tomar una ducha bien fría, antes de irse a clases, las cuales por suerte, no compartía con los gryffindors, lo que agradecía pues no estaba seguro de no lanzarse encima de cierto ojiverde que alteraba por completo su mundo.

Asi transcurrió ese día con total calma y sin incómodos encuentros entre ambos chicos pero lamentablemente para su suerte debieron verse en el cuarto del requerimiento donde Litzy les esperaba, para su entrenamiento diario.

-¿Qué les pasa? Tienen unas caras...-dijo la chica al ver como cada uno de los chicos evitaba ver al otro como temiendo algo.

-¡No sucede nada, Jazmín! ¿Te parece si comenzamos con la practica de hoy?-sugirió Draco sin ver a Harry ni un instante.

-Si están seguros que no pasa nada, empecemos. Aunque hoy no habrá entrenamiento físico a causa de mi brazo (no olviden que se supone que esta lastimada y no sabe que los chicos saben que no es mas que una farsa) y no podré separarlos si se exceden como siempre lo hacen, por lo que practicaran magia sin varita en especial DCAO y encantamientos, ya que andan un poco flojos en esas áreas, además pondré algunas canciones para que escuchen sus letras y les resulte mas fácil hacer la tarea que les deje-dijo Litzy recostándose en un sofá y con un movimiento de su mano la música empezó a sonar mientras cada uno de los chicos se colocaba en la esquina opuesta al otro y comenzaban a practicar.

-¡Definitivamente algo ha sucedido entre ellos! ¿Qué? No tengo ni la menor idea pero con su comportamiento mas el hecho de que el medallón no deje de dar lata, creo que empiezo a darme una idea pero si les pregunto no me dirán nada, tal vez exista una manera-pensaba la chica mientras realizaba un leve movimiento con la mano haciendo que la música volviese a cambiar y asi se escucho:

I always think of you (Siempre pienso en ti) Dream of you late at night (Sueño contigo toda la noche) what do you do when I turn out the light? (¿Qué haces cuando apago la Luz?) No matter who I touch (No importa a quien yo toque) It is you I still see (Eres tú a quien yo veo) It's touch and go (Es difícil) But no one touches me (Pero nadie me toca) It's you I miss (Eres tú a quien extraño) It's you who's on my mind (Eres tu quien esta en mis pensamientos) It's you I cannot leave behind (Eres tú a quien no puedo dejar atrás) It's me who is lost (Soy yo quien esta perdida) The me who lost her heart (Yo quien perdió su corazón) To you who tore my heart? (Para ti y tú lo destruiste) Apart (Apártate) If you still think of me (Si tú aun piensas en mí) How did we come to this? (¿Como llegamos hasta esto) Wish that I knew, it is me that you miss (Ojala hubiese sabido, que soy yo a quien extrañas) Wish that I knew, it is me that you miss (Ojala hubiese sabido, que soy yo a quien extrañas)

-Que canción mas curiosa: "Siempre pienso en ti, sueño contigo toda la noche ¿Qué haces cuando apago la luz? No importa a quien yo toque, eres tu a quien yo veo, es difícil pero nadie me toca" por que esas líneas me hacen recordar el sueño de anoche ¿Cómo se supone que logre sacar a Malfoy de mi cabeza de esta manera?-se preguntaba Harry intentando practicar, algo difícil puesto que estaba mas concentrado en la música. 

-"Eres tu a quien extraño, eres tu quien esta en mis pensamientos, eres tu a quien no puedo dejar atrás" con mil demonios hasta esa canción tiene que recordarme a Harry ¿Acaso no es suficiente tortura con estar tan cerca y no poder tocarle? Como para que todavía esas canciones me lo recuerden-pensaba Draco exasperado e igual que el moreno en Babilonia.

Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla Tan cerca de tu boca y sin poder besarla Ardiendo de deseo con cada mirada Por amarte asi Es ese mi destino, mi castigo Será que acaso tanto amor esta prohibido (Fragmento, de la canción "por amarte asi" de Cristian Castro)

Ante esta canción ambos chicos se quedaron completamente paralizados mientras un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-No se, bien que les esta pasando; pero lo cierto es que no están muy concentrados por lo que mejor dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy pero ni crean que pueden irse ¡Pues no lo harán! Y en lugar de practicar harán las tareas que tienen para las vacaciones-dijo Litzy autoritaria, por lo que no les quedo mas remedio que obedecerla, teniendo que sentarse uno junto al otro como siempre lo hacían al preparar sus tareas, lo cual no seria importante de no ser por que al estar tan cerca era inevitable que hubiesen roces, lo cual los mortificaba debido al sueño pasado.

In my life (En mi vida) I've had to try to make it in my own (He tenido que tratar de lograrlo por mi mismo) Sometimes it's hard to be alone. (A veces es difícil estar solo) In my mind (En mi mente) My loneliness would never seem to end (Mi soledad nunca parecería llegar al fin) Something is happening I don't understand (Algo esta pasando que no entiendo) In my heart, I feel the heat (En mi corazón, siento el calor) Of something burning deep inside of me (De algo quemándose muy dentro de mi) I'll be the man that I could never be (Yo seré el hombre que nunca podré ser) Now that I found you (Ahora que te encontré) In my heart, I realize (En mi corazón, me doy cuenta)  
You haven't left had opened up my eyes (Que tú no me has dejado alguna vez abrir los ojos) You are the answer and the reason why (Tu eres la respuesta y la razón, del porque) Living my life for you (Estoy viviendo ahora para ti) Through my eyes I've seen a world that no-one's ever seen (A través de mis ojos he visto un mundo que nadie nunca ve) Seems like I've lived inside a dream (Parece como si viviera dentro de un sueño) In my dream, I never through (En mi sueño, nunca pensé) I'd have someone who cared (Que había tenido alguien a quien quise) Then you walked in my life (Luego tú caminaste en mi vida) Made me so aware (Y lo pude notar) In my heart, I feel the heat (En mi corazón, siento el calor) Of something burning deep inside of me (De algo quemándose dentro de mi) I'll be the man that I could never be (Yo ser el hombre que nunca podré ser) Now that I found you (Ahora que te encontré) In my heart, I realize (En mi corazón, me doy cuenta) You haven't left had opened up my eyes (Que no me has dejado alguna vez abrir mis ojos) And if my world should fall apart (Y si mi mundo debiera caerse a pedazos) I know that you will be there (Yo se que tu estarás ahí) In my heart! (En mi corazón) In my heart, I feel the heat (En mi corazón, siento el calor) Of something burning deep inside of me (De algo quemándose dentro de mi) I'll be the man that I could never be (Yo seré el hombre que nunca podré ser) Now that I found you (Ahora que te encontré) In my heart! (En mi corazón) You're in my heart...Oh, I'll be the man I'll never be (Tu estas en mi corazón...OH, yo seré el hombre que nunca podré ser) Yeah...Open up my eyes, baby, baby, baby (Si...Abre mis ojos, nena, nena, nena) You're in my heart...Living, living, living, living, my love for you (Tu estas en mi corazón...viviendo, viviendo, viviendo, viviendo, mi amor por ti) You are the one, girl. (Tu eres la única, nena)

-¡Otra canción extraña! Si no supiera que es imposible juraría que Jazmín lo esta haciendo a propósito, pero es algo absurdo-pensó Draco tratando de evitar los roces con el moreno.

-¿Tía Elizabeth?-llamo Harry atrayendo la atención de la chica, quien se volteo hacia el moreno esperando a que continuara.

-¿Podrías cambiar de música? Es que no me puedo concentrar con esas canciones son muy cursis y dudo mucho que Malfoy o yo escribamos una de ese tipo-dijo Harry con calma.

-¡Potter, tiene razón! No lo voy ayudar a escribir una cursi canción y mucho menos para que el weasel y Gragner se burlen-dijo Draco despectivamente.

-¡5 puntos menos para slytherin! Y no reclames, sabes bien por que te resto punto y con respecto a la música no la voy a quitar puesto que me gusta y no la considero cursi, por lo que mejor damos por concluido el entrenamiento pues no están concentrados, además de que es el ultimo día de clases y desearan estar con sus amigos y novias-dijo Litzy picara viendo como ambos chicos se apresuraban a guardar sus cosas, dejando el lugar sin despedirse.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Hoy terminaron temprano, no es asi?-dijo Ron al ver entrar a su amigo en la sala común dándose cuenta que no lucia tan cansado como en otras ocasiones.

-¡Harry, que bueno que estas aquí!-exclamo feliz Hermione abrazando y besando cariñosamente a su novio que devolvió el gesto con ternura.

-¡Hola Mione, Ron! ¿Ya empacaron todas sus cosas?-pregunto curioso Harry mientras se sentaba frente a la chimenea con la castaña sobre sus piernas y su amigo a un lado.

-Hace poco que terminamos; es una verdadera lastima no poder quedarme contigo estas vacaciones en especial siendo las primeras que pasaríamos como novios, pero mis padres han insistido mucho en que vaya a festejar navidad con ellos ¿Me extrañaras, cariño?-pregunto Hermione con dulzura sonriéndole al ojiverde.

-¡Por supuesto que te extrañare, Mione! Pero sabes tan bien como yo que ya era tiempo de que fueras con tu familia pues hace mucho que no celebras las navidades con ellos; además no tienes que preocuparte después de todo no me quedare solo ya que tía Elizabeth y Sirius se quedaran conmigo-sonrió Harry acariciando la mejilla de la chica, quien recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su chico observando el fuego en la chimenea.

Y al día siguiente todos los alumnos-con sus excepciones- marcharon a sus casas para celebrar la navidad con sus familias mientras en el colegio solo quedaban unos pocos profesores.

-Oye Litzy ¿No crees que ya esta bien de tanta función?-cuestiono Sirius al ver entrar a la joven aquella mañana nuevamente con un cabestrillo en el brazo.

-¿Función, de que hablas Sirius?-dijo Litzy extrañada.

-Por favor no finjas extrañeza, sabes muy bien que no estas lastimada ya-dijo Severus serio.

-Deduzco por tus palabras que saben que no estoy herida; lo que significa que han estado espiándome, por lo que no tiene caso dar explicaciones y también creo que James fue quien les metió el gusanito de la curiosidad ya que solo el es capaz de encontrarme y por curiosidad ¿Qué te dijo Lilian para que le dieras aquella poción?-pregunto la chica con calma.

-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa, Elizabeth!-replico fríamente Severus.

-¡Como gustes! Si me disculpan no veremos después-se despidió Litzy mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿A donde vas, pequeña?-pregunto Dumblodore al ver como se deshacía del cabestrillo y se colocaba una capa encima.

-¡A ver a mis niños! Anoche no puede hacerlo pues había demasiado movimiento en el colegio y no tiene caso esperar hasta la noche para hacerlo -dijo ella saliendo del comedor.

-¡Pero es peligroso ir al bosque!-exclamaron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo, preocupados.

-¡No la convencerán de desistir, cuando se empeña en algo lo hace y ya! Por lo que no se preocupen no le pasara nada malo-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y los centauros?-cuestiono Harry al saber, como todos, que a los centauros no les agradaba que nadie entrara en su bosque sin su consentimiento.

-¡No le harán nada! Si quisieran lastimarla ya lo habrían hecho y hasta ellos han debido darse cuenta que sus intenciones son buenas y solo quiere cuidar de los niños heridos en esta guerra pero solo ha encontrado esa cabaña para hacerlo sin interferencias-dijo Remus como si nada.

Asi durante aquel día nadie volvió a ver a Litzy hasta el anochecer, cuando regreso y por lo que vieron con una profunda tristeza y un gran cansancio.

-¿Qué sucedió, Lit? ¡Te ves horrible!-dijo Remus al verla en aquel estado, viendo como se sentaba abatida en su lugar.

-Viniendo de ti ese comentario, realmente debo verme muy mal pero ¿Cómo no quieres que lo este? Después de todo no he podido evitar que la pequeña Sara muriese a causa de sus heridas mas el hecho de que al haber sido muggle no tuvo fuerzas de donde sostenerse a diferencia de los demás pequeños que siendo magos tienen magia para sobrevivir; estoy tan cansada de todo esto por mas que lo intente no pude evitar su muerte que duela mas al haber sido tan pequeña ya que ni siquiera tenia 6 años ¿Qué daño podía causarle al lord?-dijo cansada Litzy mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos derrumbándose en calados y ahogados llantos que estremecieron a todos los presentes.

-¡No llores, por favor no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, por favor Jazmín, no llores!-pidió Draco mientras apartaba las manos de la joven descubriendo su húmedo rostro, deslizando el dorso de su mano, acariciando su mejilla mojada, su cuello hasta posarse por encima de los latidos de su corazón, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cara al de ella y unía sus labios en un delicadísimo beso, brindándole consuelo a lo cual la chica se aferro profundizando aun mas la caricia, rodeando con sus brazos el pálido cuello del rubio.

-¡Elizabeth, Litzy!-exclamaron angustiado, Severus, Remus y Harry al ver caer inconsciente a la joven en brazos de Draco.

-No deben preocuparse, solo esta agotada y necesita descansar; ha tenido que perder mucha energía al intentar salvar a la niña por lo que le llevare a su habitación para que descanse-dijo Draco, acomodando a la chica en sus brazos, hecho lo cual empezó andar hacia la salida para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

-¡Espera un momento, joven Malfoy!- le llamo Dumblodore antes de que saliera del lugar.

-¿Dígame, profesor?-pregunto curioso Draco volteando levemente hacia el director.

-Quiero informarle que-puesto que es el único slytherin que se ha quedado- por estas vacaciones ocupara la misma habitación que Harry, es decir dormirá en la torre de gryffindor, asi como los profesores Black y Lupin, quienes les vigilaran por lo que luego de que lleve a la profesora Evans a su habitación, recoja las cosas que considere necesarias para pasar las vacaciones en la torre-dijo Dumblodore.

Luego de un breve reclamo por parte de Severus Snape quedo decidió que Draco dormiría en gryffindor por el bienestar de Harry pues estando al "cuidado" de Remus y Sirius corrían el riesgo de que el ultimo se llevara entre sus bromas al chico, confundiéndolo con su padre, asi Draco tuvo que ir aquella torre, tras llevar a Litzy a su habitación.

-Y bien Potter ¿Cuál es la contraseña?-pregunto el rubio frente al cuadro de la dama gorda, viendo de reojo al pelinegro quien se notaba fastidiado por su presencia pero aun asi dio la contraseña.

-¡Fiestas felices!-musito Harry al cuadro.

-¡Igualmente, querido!-respondió la dama gorda abriéndoles paso a la sala común.

-¡Que hermosa sala!-exclamo gratamente sorprendido Draco al ver el lugar.

-Vamos Malfoy, no tienes que fingir agrado; de seguro esto te molesta tanto como a todos, ya que sinceramente dudo que te guste estar rodeado por los colores de gryffindor ¡Asi que no seas hipócrita!-dijo Harry exasperado por la reacción del joven.

-¡Que tonto que te oyes! Y para que lo sepas: no estoy fingiendo, realmente creo que es una hermosa sala, gustándome la sensación de calidez y confort que transmite pero es obvio que no te das cuenta de eso ya que estas acostumbrado al lugar; pero no yo, sobretodo cuando he pasado toda la vida rodeado de frías, oscuras e incomodas paredes de un gusto exquisito pero muy frías y por cierto ¿Dónde dormiré, Potter?-dijo secamente Draco esperando que el moreno le respondiera, el cual solo se limito a subir por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos mientras el joven lo seguía.

-¡Que manera tan rara de actuar! ¿Qué le pasara para que lo haga?-no podía evitar preguntarse el rubio por el extraño comportamiento del ojiverde.

-¿Por qué tiene que comportarse asi? ¿Quién se cree para hacerlo? ¡Maldito Malfoy, maldito por hacerme pensar en el, maldito por confundirme, por no poder sacarle de mi cabeza, por hacerme desear...lo, maldito ángel! ¿Qué esta haciendo de mi?-se cuestionaba Harry entrando en el dormitorio del sexto año, descubriendo la presencia de una sexta cama-con los colores de slytherin-que resultaba obvio seria la usada por Draco mientras se quedaba en la torre.

Y asi trascurrieron los días hasta que llego el día de nochebuena pero entonces sucedió que....

-¡Feliz navidad, Litzy!-saludo Sirius abrazando con cariño a la chica, aquella mañana.

-¡Feliz navidad, también a ti, Sir!-respondió Litzy devolviendo el abrazo con similar cariño aunque había en su voz un tono extraño que no paso desapercibido por el hombre.

-¿Qué te pasa? No te oyes muy animada-dijo Sirius curioso.

-¡OH no! No me pasa nada, solo un leve dolor de cabeza que espero se me quite tras el desayuno y sino supongo que un paseo por el lago lo lograra-dijo Litzy con calma viendo asentir al hombre, entrando juntos al comedor donde fueron recibidos con felices deseos de navidad de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Snape, luego de devolver los saludos y tras un delicioso desayuno salieron a pasear al lago donde...

-Estoy sorprendido, jamás imagine que un día te oiría decir ¡Feliz navidad! Sin que pareciera que te sacaran por la fuerza esa frase, Severus-dijo divertido Dumblodore, disfrutando del paseo y del ambiente festivo.

-Puedo ser amable cuando la situación lo amerita, Albus-dijo algo seco Severus frunciendo el ceño al ver la sonrisa burlona del director.

-Remus ¿Te sucede algo? De un tiempo a la fecha te nota algo diferente; de cierta manera distante en especial conmigo, aunque tal vez sean figuraciones mías-dijo dudoso Sirius viendo de reojo a su compañero, quien permaneció callado mientras seguían con su paseo.

-Potter, no olvides que cuando terminemos este paseo tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para hacer las tareas pendientes, es decir escribir la canción de Jazmín, practicar los hechizos defensivos de DCAO y los encantamientos de Flitwick-dijo Draco acercándose al moreno.

-¡Lo se, Malfoy! No tienes que recordármelo a cada rato; asi que déjame disfrutar este paseo ¿Quieres?-dijo tranquilamente Harry acoplando su paso al del rubio, quien rápidamente se emparejo con el otro chico.

-¡Que extrañas afinidades! Nadie habría formado estas parejas, pero tienen mas en común de lo que ellos creen ¿Qué es eso? ¡HUMO! Y proviene de donde se encuentra la cabaña-pensó preocupada Litzy al ver un denso humo elevarse del bosque prohibido y que atrajo la atención de los demás también.

-¿Has visto el humo, Litzy?-dijo Sirius acercándose rápidamente a la joven.

-¡Si, y algo malo debe estar pasando en la cabaña o cerca de ella! Asi que iré averiguar que sucede-decido Litzy caminando hacia el bosque prohibido.

-¡Iremos contigo!-dijeron todos decididos, incluyendo a Draco y Harry, lo cual no agrado a los adultos pues podría ser peligroso para los chicos.

-¡No lo creo! Con sus presencias solo conseguirían atrasarnos, por lo que es mejor que permanezcan en el castillo asi como lo haré yo-dijo Remus con calma.

-¡Bien permanecerán aquí! Sabes lo que debes hacer Remus-dijo Litzy justo antes de cambiar a su forma de animago, como también lo hicieron Dumblodore, Severus y Sirius por lo que en un segundo se pudieron ver a dos halcones negros, un perro negro y un fénix dorado que de inmediato se internaron en el bosque prohibido, mientras Remus se encargaba de que Draco y Harry ingresaran al castillo para ponerles a salvo.

-¡Mortifagos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-cuestionaron extrañados Sirius y Severus retomando su figura humana, asi como Litzy y Albus quienes había sacado sus varitas.

-¿Qué están tramando? Sobretodo porque no veo al Lord oscuro por aquí, lo que podría significar que hacen todo esto sin su conocimiento-dijo Litzy fríamente mientras salía al claro donde se encontraban los mortifagos, quienes intentaban irrumpir en la cabaña, logrando abrir la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Qué puede importarle a una estupida sangre sucia lo que hagamos? Después de todo no es de su incumbencia-dijo con desprecio uno de los mortifagos, volviéndose para encontrarse con la chica, Snape, Dumblodore y Black.

-A mi no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer por el contrario entre mas motivos tenga, mas fácil será enviarlos a prisión en la que se pudrirán en especial ahora que no hay dementores, vivieran y morirán en las mas deliciosas torturas; asi que como ven realmente no me interesa lo que hagan excepto aquello que tenga que ver con que quieran entrar a la cabaña. Atacar este sitio es una gran equivocación, Parkinson-dijo Litzy le dijo...mi nombre?-tartamudeo aterrado el mortifago nervioso al oír su nombre en los labios de la joven.

-Teniendo a su hija por alumna, es muy fácil saber por que ella es como es, como dicen los muggles "de tal palo tal astilla"; y por cierto un paso al frente, se lo advierto si entra en la casa, lo lamentara-dijo Litzy amenazante, por lo que al oírla los mortifagos lanzaron sus ataques, comenzando asi la trifulca en la que no resultaron las cosas fáciles para ninguno de los dos bandos y mientras los ataques iban y venían, un mortifago logro entrar a la cabaña.

-¿Qué? Pero si no hay nada ¿Para esto nos arriesgamos?-se pregunto el enmascarado al percatarse de que no había absolutamente nada dentro de la casa.

-¡Oye, Desmaius!-exclamo Litzy lanzando un hechizo desmayador sobre el hombre que cayo desvanecido al suelo.

-¿Qué no se supone que este sitio esta habitado?-dijo Sirius al entrar junto con Albus y Severus al lugar.

-¿Y los mortifagos?-pregunto la joven al verlos.

-Logramos atrapar a dos, el resto han escapado, Elizabeth-dijo Severus calmado.

-¡Con este serán tres! Al lord oscuro no le hará ninguna gracia cuando se entere; en cuanto a tus dudas, Sirius; la respuesta es muy sencilla se trata de un hechizo de ocultamiento y engaño debido al cual al entrar aquí no ves nada salvo un sitio viejo, sucio y destartalado-explico Litzy.

-¿Hechizo de ocultamiento y engaño? ¡No hay nada asi! Y de haberlo seria magia negra-dijo serio Severus.

-¡No necesariamente tiene que ser magia negra, es magia cierto pero de ningún color! Todo es obra de Godric y Salazar, además de que los hechizos ocultantes ya existen que son los que te camuflajean con el medio pero si te mueves quedas al descubierto; asi que Salazar y Godric perfeccionaron con otro hechizo que llamaron engaño en el que la mente se confunde viendo siempre la misma escena sin descubrir si hay alguien o algo oculto por lo que antes de decir nada averigua que pasa, pues por falsas apreciaciones se comenten muchos errores, Severus-dijo Litzy sacudiendo su varita que emitió un ligero brillo tras el cual la cabaña perdió su aspecto viejo, sucio y destartalado dejando ver un lugar mas acogedor asi como un puerta en el fondo a la que de inmediato la joven se acerco-luego de asegurarse que el mortifago no iría a ningún lado-abriéndola lentamente para no sobresaltar a quienes se encontraban dentro.

-¡Izy, tu eres!-exclamaron cuatro vocecitas aliviadas al verla entrar pero que también soltaron una exclamación de miedo y sorpresa al notar las presencias de los otros magos.

-¡No se asusten, pequeños! Son algunos amigos míos que vinieron ayudarme y por cierto les agradezco el hechizo, sin el mismo, los mortifagos se habrían dado cuenta de los niños ¡Muchas gracias Godric y Salazar!-dijo Litzy a los dos espíritus.

-¡Izy, mucho miedo tuvimos!-exclamo uno de los niños abrazándose a la cintura de la chica.

-¡Lo imagino! Pero nada malo paso, asi que tranquilos y por cierto ellos son mis niños: Juliano y Juliana Macarotti, Jonh Smith, Pierre Lioncourt; pequeños ellos son: Severus Snape, Albus Dumblodore y Sirius Black-dijo Litzy presentándoles mutuamente.

Luego de aquello y dejar a los niños mas tranquilos, todos ellos se decidieron a regresar al colegio pero para eso, Litzy opto por hacerlo a través del bosque prohibido pues tenia algunas cosas en las que pensar debido a lo cual Severus se quedo acompañarla.

-Tengo la impresión de que confías mucho en el tal Tom por la forma en que hablaste del mismo en la cabaña pero no crees que resulta peculiar el que no se encontrara en el sitio, sobretodo siendo los niños tan importantes para ti y para el-dijo secamente Severus, algo molesto por el silencio de la chica.

-No entenderías nunca la relación que ambos tenemos; Tom moriría por mi asi como yo lo haría por el y sino esta aquí sus razones tendrá y por lo tanto no te interesa-dijo fríamente Litzy mientras se envolvía mas en su capa ante el repentino frió que había sentido.

-Es tan cambiante y extraña mas sin embargo atrayente, lo que cada vez mas me resulta difícil resistirme a ella; lo que no es correcto pues merece alguien mas joven y mejor, no alguien tan viejo como sino alguien como ese Tom-pensaba Severus viendo el perfil preocupado de Litzy.

-¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! Voldemort no esta detrás de este ataque, por lo que hay alguien mas metido en todo esto y pienso que iban detrás de Tom pues no hay otra explicación sobretodo estando Hogwarts mas desprotegido-pensaba Litzy preocupada por su amigo, al cual habían herido por lo que podía apreciar tras haber encontrado una cadena que le pertenecía con restos de sangre y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: De nuevo en el aire!!!!!!!!!! ¿Que tal sus vaciones de navidad? espero que la hayan pasado super bien. Como pueden ver un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que espero les guste tanto como a mi; por cierto como de nuevo estoy con la escuela y este semestre pinta mas pesado que el anterior, la subida de cada fic mio sera de forma mensual, a partir de febrero pues por ultima vez voy a subir a todos entre esta semana y la proxima pero para los siguientes capitulos sera mensual, asi tengo tiempo de escribir en la computadora. Gracias por la comprension

El orden de actualizacion sera:

Milenio entre 1 y 7 de febrero (o sea primera semana del mes)  
Mundos distintos 8 y 14 de febrero (segunda semana)  
Sombra 15 y 21 de febrero (tercera semana)  
Vuelvo a ti 22 y 31 de febrero ( cuarta semana, consederen que este mes proximo solo tiene 28 pero el resoto anda entre 30 y 31, asi que contablizo todo el mes por las fechas y que no se confundan). 


	27. Capitulo 27: Navidad: Dulce y Triste Nav...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Capitulo 27: Navidad: Dulce y Triste Navidad y San Valentín.

Notas Aclaratorias: En este capitulo hay una secuencia de tres escenas a la vez por lo que cada vez que vean unos será un cambio de escena y personajes por lo que háganse a la idea de que las tres pasan al mismo tiempo exceptuando la de Harry y Draco que para mis fines se dividió en dos partes por lo que el orden de la secuencia es Harry/Draco primero luego siguiendo con Sirius/Remus continuando con y la escena de Harry/Draco y por ultimo la tercera escena que es de Elizabeth/X con lo que se finaliza el capitulo, asi que sin mas que aclarar excepto hasta los reviews que están al final, pueden empezar a leer este capitulo que espero les guste.

¡Ah que delicia! No hay nada mejor para terminar con un día estresante, que tomar un buen baño antes de ir a dormir-pensaba con deleite Harry mientras se iba despojando de su ropa, luego de asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie que le estuviera espiando pues recordaba muy bien que a Mirtle le gustaba hacerlo, incluso había hechizado el cuadro de la "sirena" para que no le molestara tampoco. Quedando solamente en ropa interior para de inmediato llenar con agua templada-algo mas calida de lo habitual debido al frió invernal-la enorme bañera, abriendo luego el grifo de la llave con su esencia favorita que pronto se expandió por todo el lugar un agradable olor a hierbabuena.

¡Delicioso, realmente me encanta el baño de prefectos que con estas comodidades es por demás perfecto-decía en voz baja pero audible Harry disfrutando de la tibieza del agua, asi como del jabón y espuma resbalando por su cuerpo moreno, lo mismo que de los shampoo y enjuagues sobre su cabello masajeándolo con suavidad pero con fuerza, sintiéndose libre y relajado conforme la suciedad caía de su cuerpo.

¡Verdaderamente jamás vi a nadie disfrutar tanto de un baño como a ti, Potter-susurro alucinado Draco sin perderse ningún detalle en el ritual de limpieza de su rival, quien se volvió sorprendido al escucharlo, sorpresa que se reflejaba en su cara y voz.

¿Malfoy...que haces...aquí-dijo confuso Harry, confusión que aumento al ver como el rubio se despojaba de su ropa con elegancia y sensualidad hasta quedar solo con unos calzoncillos demasiado pequeños-según la opinión del moreno- y ajustados de un color gris plateado que nada dejaban a la imaginación, lo que hizo aparecer un leve rubor en la mejillas de Harry al darse cuenta de que dirección estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

¡Tomare un baño, Potter! Espero que no tengas ningún problema con eso-respondió simplemente Draco sentándose al borde de la bañera, entrando poco a poco al agua, abriendo en el proceso una llave que desprendió una dulce y fresca esencia a menta inglesa que junto con la de hierbabuena daban al ambiente una sensación mágica y excitante.

¡No, ningún problema-susurro Harry sin levantar la vista ni un instante e ignorando a su compañero continuo con su baño, sin darse cuenta de la diversión que brillaba en los ojos grises del otro joven, quien procedió asearse sin notar la admirada y fascinada mirada que el ojiverde le dirigía, quien estaba encantado ante la gracilidad, elegancia y sensualidad que impregnaban cada uno de los movimientos del slytherin percatándose de la belleza de esa piel nívea que le hacia parecer...

¡Un ángel, eres un hermoso ángel, Draco-escapo un suspiro de los labios del moreno que seguía estático observando al otro joven que al oír el suspiro volvió su atención sobre el chico, quien al darse cuenta de la misma agacho el rostro avergonzado y por completo encendido.

¿Qué pasa contigo, Potter¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro-dijo curioso Draco por el extraño comportamiento de su rival.

¡Nada, no me pasa nada y tampoco actuó raro solo son imaginaciones tuyas-replico Harry a la defensiva y sin levantar el rostro.

¡Bueno, si tu lo dices, Potter-dijo Draco mientras terminaba con su baño y preguntándose interiormente ¿Cuánto mas estaría el chico en el agua? Pues era obvio que había terminado con su aseo hace tiempo pero no parecía tener prisa por salir aun y de seguir asi se convertiría en una pasa aunque una muy apuesta de eso no tenia la menor duda.

¡Maldito ángel, maldito Dragón de ojos plateados, mil veces maldito por hacerme desearte mi ángel mi dragón-pensaba Harry contemplando al rubio, extasiado.

¿Mi dragón de ojos plateados, de donde salio ese pensamiento? Y sin embargo no me desagrada por el contrario resulta muy atrayente tal pensamiento tanto como el-pensaba Harry acercándose lenta e inconscientemente a la espalda del rubio, sobre la cual deslizo-recorriendo la espina dorsal- el dorso de su mano con suavidad.

¿Qué...estas…haciendo...Potter-cuestiono alterado Draco volviéndose sobresaltado hacia el moreno, sorprendiéndose al reconocer el deseo y la emoción que brillaban en aquellas iris esmeraldas.

¡Esto, solo esto, Dragón-respondió el chico antes de tomar los pálidos labios en un delicado y deseoso beso que se tornaba cada vez mas anhelante, exigente, solicitando, persuadiendo para una exploración mas a fondo mientras unas manos morenas descansaban sobre el pálido torso del joven que se estremeció de ansiedad y deseo al sentir como aquellas manos se deslizaban por su pecho en suaves caricias.

¿Por…qué...haces…esto¿Qué...es…lo…que...deseas...Potter-dijo entrecortadamente Draco mientras cortaba con el beso antes de que el chico continuase explorando su boca, torturándole e instándole hacer lo mismo, a lo que intentaba resistirse sujetando las muñecas de Harry alejándole de el e impidiéndole que lo volviera a tocar.

¡A ti, te deseo a ti Dragón-dijo Harry con pasión, la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

¿A mi, por que¡No lo entiendo¿Por qué a mi, que quieres mi fénix de verdes ojos-soltó inesperadamente el rubio aturdido ante la forma que uso para dirigirse al otro chico quien sonrió con candidez al oírlo y soltándose del agarre, hecho sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco uniéndose asi en un estrecho abrazo.

¿Acaso no puedes sentirlo¡Porque yo si! Es una sensación tan fuerte y mágica que me recorre entero, urgiéndome a unirme a ti pues ya he esperado por mucho tiempo a que me encontraras pero no te dabas cuenta de mi presencia, Dragón-dijo Harry recostando su cabeza en el pecho del joven rubio disfrutando de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

¡Claro que lo siento! Y siempre te he buscado asi como he notado tu presencia pero eras tu quien no se daba cuenta, mi fénix-dijo Draco abrazando por la cintura el cuerpo mas pequeño y calido que era el del moreno, quien recorría su cuello con suaves besos de pececito y sus manos se deslizaban por el resto del cuerpo níveo, despojándole con rapidez de su ropa interior, acariciando su anatomía despertando agradables sensaciones.

¡Harry, Dios HARRY-grito Draco extasiado por las atrevidas caricias que el moreno otorgaba a su entrepierna, incrementando su excitación.

¡Estas ardiendo, Dragón-dijo provocativo Harry mientras se separaba un momento del rubio para poder verlo con detenimiento pues le volvía loco tanta perfección, tanta belleza propia de un ángel que de un humano, belleza que le provocan ganas de reverenciarla como algo intocable pero también le daban ansias de tomarla acabando con esa falsa pureza, convirtiendo asi a su Dragón en un ángel pecador.

¡Y tu en cambio pareces haber perdido la vergüenza, pues eres un descarado fénix-exclamo Draco sorprendido de ver la lujuriosa y lasciva mirada que el moreno le daba como si quisiera devorarlo.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto lo soy y aprovechando que mi pena se ha tomado vacaciones ¡Déjame follarte-exclamo con descaro Harry, a la vez que entrelazaba sus piernas con las del rubio, asi como una de sus manos bajaba hasta el pálido trasero acariciando cerca de su entrada, logrando que el joven palideciera mucho mas de lo habitual, lo que no paso desapercibido para el moreno quien dejo de acariciarlo, separándose de el.

¿Follar, es lo único que quiere? Todo esto solo será una cruel repetición de lo que paso con Zabini-pensaba Draco, al recordar su propia primera vez, la cual fue desagradable ya que no había habido pasión o deseo, solo humillación, rabia y dolor pues aquella ocasión no había sido amor, ni sexo solamente una cogida e imaginar que era eso lo que deseaba su adorado fénix, lastimaba su corazón y alma.

¡Lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención herirte; lo único que deseo es amarte pero no sabia como hacerlo, como decirlo, logrando solo lastimarte; cuando lo único que deseo es hacerte el amor, fundirme en ti volviéndonos uno para siempre, mi amadísimo dragón-exclamo tristemente Harry ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su compañero dejando correr libremente sus lagrimas.

-Entonces ¡Hazlo! Ámame y déjame amarte hasta volvernos uno solo por siempre-dijo con ternura Draco estrechando en sus brazos al moreno cuerpo que correspondió el abrazo, reiniciando con suaves besos y gentiles caricias lo que había sido interrumpido salvo por la diferencia de que en esta ocasión Draco se aseguro de que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones al despojar al chico de su ropa interior, quien solo mostró un leve rubor en las mejillas que fue en aumento según seguían las caricias, que eran cada vez mas ansiosas y apremiantes.

¡Necesito estar dentro tuyo, Draco-dijo Harry con un gemido palpando el trasero de su amante, quien detuvo sus manos, evitando que le preparara, dándole a entender al chico que le tomara asi sin preparación alguna, lo que comprendió muy bien, empujándose con suavidad y lentitud dentro del níveo cuerpo que se tenso en una prolongada curva de su espalda mientras su adorado fénix le embestía tan profundamente como podía llegar hasta que juntos alcanzaron el éxtasis del clímax y palabras de amor abandonaban sus labios.

-Creo que es conveniente salir del baño, ya hemos permanecido mucho tiempo en el agua-dijo Draco separándose con suavidad del moreno, quien aparto la vista avergonzado al ver salir sin ningún pudor al rubio del agua.

-Vamos Harry¡Sal ya! No puedes quedarte todo el tiempo allí o terminaras por convertirte en una pasa gigante ¿Acaso ha regresado tu vergüenza-cuestiono burlón Draco al percatarse de que el chico continuaba en el mismo sitio, donde le había dejado por completo inmóvil.

-Remus ¿Qué sucede contigo? Desde hace un tiempo atrás, te comportas de una manera diferente y estoy preocupado por ti-dijo Sirius mientras avanzaban por un pasillo rumbo a la torre de gryffindor sin prisa alguna.

-No sucede nada conmigo, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte Sirius-dijo Remus con calma.

-En definitiva algo pasa con Moony, no es su manera de actuar normal, por lo que debo encontrar la forma de que hable pero ¿Cómo-se preguntaba interiormente Sirius viendo como su compañero estaba a punto de pasar por debajo de un muerdago, ocasión que no pensaba desaprovechar por lo que rápidamente acorralo al castaño contra la pared y antes de que dijera algo tomo sus labios en un apasionado beso que no fue respondido en absoluto.

¿Qué te pasa, Moony? Ya es raro que te comportes de manera distinta a como eres en realidad pero que no respondas a mis besos, es aun mas extraño-dijo confundido Sirius mientras buscaba los dorados ojos de su compañero, notando en los mismos desilusión y tristeza.

-Siempre tu y solo tu ¿cierto? Estoy cansado de esa actitud tuya tan egocentrista que tienes Sirius Black, además de estar harto de ti como no tienes una maldita idea; por lo que deja de molestarme y permite que vaya a la torre ya que necesito descansar puesto que pronto será luna llena¡Asi que déjame en paz, Black-exclamo indiferentemente Remus apartándose con brusquedad del otro hombre para dirigirse con prisa hacia gryffindor mientras Sirius se quedaba anonadado en el pasillo pero tras unos instantes reacciono y fue detrás del castaño, al cual encontró en la habitación que compartían con Draco y Harry.

-Vaya Moony, ahora entiendo por que actúas asi; es debido a la cercanía de la luna llena, empezaba a preocuparme que fuese algo relacionado conmigo-dijo Sirius con una vanidosa sonrisa en los labios y voz despreocupada.

¡Sabes estoy harto de ti, Sirius! No eres mas que un idiota egocéntrico que cree y piensa que todo tiene que girar entorno suyo y eso empieza a cansarme ¿Realmente puedes pensar que esto tiene que ver con la luna llena? Eres mas tonto de que imagine por lo que deja de molestarme pues me aburres-dijo secamente Remus mientras terminaba de colocarse el pijama-ya que había estado cambiándose antes de que el ex-merodeador entrara a la habitación-y dirigiéndose hacia su cama, retito las sabanas, listo para acostarse pero antes de hacerlo...

-Y yo empiezo a hartarme de tu actitud por lo que quieres decirme de una endemoniada vez ¿Qué es lo que te pasa-dijo Sirius volviendo bruscamente a Remus hacia donde estaba.

¡Que estupido eres, Sirius! Deseas saber que pasa: Esto es lo que sucede-replico Remus furioso besando con rabia los labios del ojiazul, ejerciendo tanta presión que logro que sangraran.

¡Maldita seas, Moony¿Qué te crees que haces? Estas actuando como un bruto-dijo Sirius separándose con brusquedad del castaño, notando sorprendido como este relamía el rastro de sangre que quedaba sobre sus labios.

¿Acaso no es lo que te gusta? Después de todo cada vez que hemos estado juntos sueles actuar muy efusivo, casi salvaje y ahora que decido seguir tu juego, te comportas puritanamente, en realidad no te entiendo y tampoco lo intentare hacer después de todo uno se comporta según sus experiencias y tuviste una de primera mano, en cuanto al sexo disfrutándolo hasta el fondo del alma ¿No es asi-dijo con cinismo Remus mientras introducía una mano en el pantalón del ojiazul, acariciando su sexo rítmicamente.

¿De que estas hablando¡Y deja de hacer eso, de una buena vez-exclamo Sirius molesto intentando apartar las manso del castaño de su miembro-que empezaba a reaccionar ante las caricias, que de gentiles no tenían nada-y trasero pues todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en un fuerte excitación aun en contra de su voluntad.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, mi precioso perrito? Sino lo gozaras, me detendría en este momento pero estas disfrutándolo; no tengo la menor duda sobre eso-dijo Remus con voz ronca apretando el miembro semierecto de su compañero, quien gimió suavemente ante el estimulo.

¡Lo ves! Estas disfrutándolo y porque no habría de ser asi después de todo, te gusta que te jodan con fuerza ¿cierto? Puesto que Malfoy lo hizo, te follo con dureza y te agrado tanto que tu también lo haces pero no esta vez, por esta ocasión seré quien te coja tan duro y rápido que clamaras piedad, aprendiendo que con un licántropo no se juega-susurro Remus con la voz todavía ronca, retirando sus manos del cuerpo moreno para de inmediato empujarlo hacia la cama, encargándose de atar los brazos de Sirius a la cabecera para que no escapara al comenzar la diversión.

¡Indermis indenezca-musito Remus con un rápido movimiento de su varita, con el que dejo ambos cuerpos desnudos.

¡Eres hermoso, no sabes cuanto Sirius-dijo con pasión y enfebrecido Remus dejando vagar sus manos anhelantes por el otro cuerpo en varias caricias bruscas pero también apasionadas pues no había pedazo de piel que no tocara y marcara como suyo puesto que esa noche estaba decidido a que su amante no tuviera a ningún otro en su memoria y en su ser.

¡Moony, Dios Mío, REMUS-grito Sirius luchando por desatarse de su agarre al sentir a su amante tomar con su boca su miembro, bajando poco a poco de la punta a la raíz, quedando pronto rodeado por aquella cavidad calida y húmeda que le estimulaba con suaves chupetones que iban terminando de despertar su erección, mas antes de que llegara a una liberación, el castaño le abandono, frustrándolo y antes de que reclamara algo sintió como era fuerte y bruscamente penetrado, cortándosele la respiración ante cada nuevo embiste de su pareja y que desgarraba su interior con un intenso dolor como nunca había sentido pero conforme esa sensación dolorosa desaparecía iba dando paso a otra mucho mas agradable y se encontró asi mismo empujándose para recibir en cada encuentro a su compañero quien gemía con suavidad al darse cuenta de sus acciones, murmurando dulces palabras de amor junto con algunas otras palabras que no entendía del todo excepto por el nombre de Lucius Malfoy, entendiendo-finalmente- a que se debía el raro actuar de Remus que unido al hecho de que era un hombre lobo, se daba cuenta de que le había causado dolor y ofensa al no haberle dicho sobre lo acontecido con el rubio.

¡Perdóname, Remus! Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte con lo de Malfoy pero aquello no significo nada en absoluto solamente fue un revolcón pues ni siquiera fue sexo y mucho menos fue amor, eso solo contigo lo he sentido, siempre has sido tu quien ha ocupado mi corazón ¡Solo tu, Remus-dijo con voz cansada Sirius relajando su cuerpo al sentir como el castaño abandonaba su interior, tras liberarse, a la vez que soltaba sus amarres.

¡También tu siempre has sido el único para mi, Sirius-musito Remus también cansado, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno, quien rodeo con un brazo la cintura de su amante.

¡Eres un penoso, Harry! En verdad que costo trabajo hacer que salieras del agua-dijo divertido Draco viendo como el chico se ruborizaba intensamente mientras desviaba la vista hacia cualquier parte menos donde estaba el.

¡Lo...lamento...pero...no...puedo...evitar...ser…como...soy…Draco-dijo tartamudeando Harry fijando su mirada sobre el piso de mármol, que ahora lucia una fina capa de miles de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, gracias aun hechizo de Draco.

-No tienes que lamentarlo después de todo me encanta que seas asi, mi adorado fénix-dijo amoroso Draco haciendo que el chico se recostara en aquella improvisada cama de pétalos, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por la cintura de tal manera que la espalda morena descansara sobre su pecho.

¡Gracias supongo-murmuro Harry tímido, sin saber que responder a las palabras del joven, quien rió suavemente ante tanta inocencia.

¡Eres maravilloso y tan dulce¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente? Me encandila tanta ingenuidad provocándome tal deseo que lo único que quiero es amarte de la manera mas tierna que pueda expresar; pues es asi como debes ser amado, Harry-dijo Draco besando la base del cuello de su amante, quien se estremeció ante el toque, anhelante de mas, lo cual comprendió el rubio que con suavidad hizo volver al chico en sus brazos hasta quedar de frente; empezando a besar los labios de su fénix y sus manos recorrían con avidez y deseo el cuerpo del muchacho.

¡Te amo, Harry no sabes cuanto te amo-murmuro Draco volviendo acostar a Harry en el improvisado lecho, bajando con suaves besos por el moreno cuerpo que se estremecía ante las caricias que le brindaba su amante que en ese momento llegaba hasta su miembro y muy pronto lo tomo en su boca, provocando que Harry gimiera mientras embestía en la boca del rubio conforme aumentaban las succiones de su pareja, liberándose finalmente en aquella boca, sorprendiéndose al ver como Draco bebía la mayor parte de su semen.

¡Delicioso y dulce, como tu Harry-murmuro Draco relamiéndose los labios, capturando asi hasta la última gota del líquido de Harry quien respiraba agitadamente y con el cuerpo empapado de sudor viéndose más atractivo ante los plateados ojos.

¡Mi Dios, DRACO-grito Harry al aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda de su amante al sentir como introducía un dedo y luego otro y otro dilatando poco a poco su entrada que una vez lista fue abandonada por aquellos dedos y abordada por el miembro del rubio, quien iba introduciéndose con lentitud en el cuerpo moreno.

¡Tómalo con calma, el dolor pasara, solo respira Harry-murmuro tiernamente Draco al notar como el chico se aferraba cada vez mas a su espalda, clavándole las uñas.

¡Duele mucho¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo-musito Harry intentando respirar, tensándose con cada embestida que el rubio daba dentro de su cuerpo, rozando su próstata dándole un gran placer que iba sustituyendo el dolor que había sentido primero, hasta que ambos alcanzaron de nuevo el éxtasis, al liberarse Draco en su interior y el entre ambos cuerpos unidos.

¿Te encuentras bien? No fue mi intención lastimarte pero es normal que la primera vez, duela; después de todo tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a esta actividad con lo que ciertas partes lo resienten, además de que eres sumamente estrecho y eso ocasiono que te resultara mas doloroso aunque mi deseo no fue herirte, Harry-dijo preocupado Draco mientras salía con cuidado del interior del chico y acariciaba con ternura su frente secando el sudor de la misma.

¡Pues a mi me gusto y no me importaría si se volviera a repetir, Draco-murmuro Harry acariciando con el dorso de su mano la pálida mejilla del rubio.

¡Te amo Harry, no lo olvides nunca; has venido a llenar la inmensa soledad que me rodeaba, cariño mío-dijo Draco con amor besando al chico en la frente.

¡Yo también te amo y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos pues eres tan mío como lo soy tuyo, Draco-respondió Harry cerrando los ojos al sentir el beso en su frente, sin darse cuenta de la calida sonrisa que cruzaba los rosados labios del rubio, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintiéndose los dos plenamente completos como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo; sobretodo desde los 10 años cuando conocieron y se enamoraron de un dulce fénix de ojos esmeraldas y un orgulloso dragón de plateados ojos respectivamente.

¿Harry-cuestiono Draco viendo atento a su amor.

¿Draco-murmuro Harry abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada plateada de su amado.

¿Lo sientes, verdad¡Asi que era cierto-exclamaron los dos extrañados, notando sorprendidos como sobre sus torsos habían aparecido, un guardapelo de plata grabado con la imagen de un dragón asi como un fénix en vuelo de oro, ambos grabados con sus nombres.

-Cuando tía Elizabeth lo sepa...-empezó Harry contemplando encantado la fotografía de su familia en el interior del guardapelo.

-...se pondrá muy contenta en especial por que nos lo había advertido y no quisimos creerle-termino Draco dándose cuenta junto con el chico de que se habían convertido en uno solo, con un mismo corazón, un mismo e inmenso amor, compartiendo pensamientos e incluso-muy probablemente-magia.

¡Es mejor ir a la torre! Ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar de esto después-dijo Draco tomando su ropa para vestirse, igual que Harry; marchándose a la torre una vez que estuvieron listos, ocultando bajo sus ropas los medallones pues aun cuando aceptaban la verdad de sus sentimientos, no estaban preparados para que las demás personas lo supieran todavía.

¡Hermosa realmente hermosa! Al verla asi tan inocente y confiada comprendo el porque resulta para Severus tan atrayente pero esta noche ella será mía-pensaba con ardor el intruso en la habitación de Elizabeth, mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo expuesto de la misma, quien se había deshecho de las mantas que la cubrían, dejándose ver por completo ante la lasciva mirada de aquel hombre, el cual sintió un ligero tiron de su entrepierna al contemplarla.

¡Parece que tienes un sueño muy agradable, preciosa¿Con quien soñaras¿Quién será tu amante ideal? Tal vez sea Severus o quizás otro pero eso no importa, sino ¡Esto-dijo el intruso acercándose poco a poco a la cama, mientras se iba despojando de su capa y túnica quedando con una camisa de seda blanca y un pantalón negro para de inmediato subir al lecho con tal cuidado que la joven ni siquiera lo noto, ni aun cuando se coloco casi encima de ella.

¡Eres todo un bocado y serás mía! Ya he esperado mucho por tenerte, hermosa-dijo el intruso viendo extasiado a la chica, mientras se inclinaba para tomar con un demoledor beso los labios de Litzy, quien despertó sobresaltada al sentir aquella caricia contra la que intento luchar, resultándole imposible pues el intruso era mucho mas fuerte y hábil, sabiendo bien lo que hacia por lo cual no evito que una lengua ansiosa entrara al interior de su boca causándole nauseas pero también reconoció a su agresor.

¡Malfoy, que diablo hace aquí-pensó disgustada Litzy por la presencia del hombre rubio en su habitación pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas pues su atención fue atrapada por los movimientos que realizaba el hombre encima suyo, quien sin dejar de besarla, deslizaba una mano por su cuerpo descubriendo sus senos al apartar la bata que los cubría comenzando de inmediato acariciarlos con evidente pasión provocando que la chica reaccionara intentando quitárselo de encima pero solo consiguió que el hombre aumentara su presión.

-No intentes resistirte pues no conseguirás nada en absoluto, solo provocar que te lastime, hiriendo tan suave y bella piel-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa cínica.

¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy-pregunto desconcertada Litzy sintiendo las manos del rubio recorrer su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije antes: me las pagarías tarde o temprano, aprendiendo a no meterte donde no te interesa-respondió Malfoy depositando algunos besos en el cuello de la joven.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso-pregunto Litzy confundida mientras oía al rubio recitar un hechizo que inmovilizo sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, apareciendo unas fuertes cadenas y grilletes que le lastimaban inevitablemente.

-Nadie se mete con un Malfoy y sus gustos, además mi señor estará complacido con esto-respondió el rubio acercando sus labios a los senos de la joven.

¡Voldemort no ordenaría algo asi! Y si lo hubiera hecho, yo lo sabría por lo que es cosa tuya, Malfoy-dijo la chica tensándose al sentir los besos del rubio sobre sus pechos.

-Estas bastante enterada de las acciones de mi señor ¿verdad? No me extraña en absoluto, después de todo creaste una unión con el a través de Potter, debe ser interesante tener siempre presente a lord oscuro en tus pesadillas-dijo sarcástico Lucius a la vez que bajaba una mano hasta el monte de Venus de la joven descubriendo su sedosidad interior provocando fuertes estremecimientos en Litzy, quien luchaba por liberarse.

¡Deja de intentarlo, solo consigues lastimarte-dijo Lucius al ver las magulladuras que estaban formándose en las muñecas encadenadas.

¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz¿Qué le hice para que me hiera asi-dijo Litzy cansada de tanta inútil resistencia, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado como si estuviese perdiendo energía, aun cuando su mente se resistía a darse por vencida ante aquel ultraje.

¡Meterte con lo que pertenece a un Malfoy! Si hubiese abandonado a Severus cuando te lo advertí, nada de esto estaría pasándote pero eres obstinada y mereces un castigo, Elizabeth-dijo Lucius marcando el cuello de la joven con sus dientes.

¡Severus, no es de su propiedad! Pues no es un objeto que se pueda tirar después de usar-dijo indignada y moleta Litzy, escupiendo hacia el rostro del rubio, cuando el mismo lo alzo para observarla.

¡Maldita zorra¿Cómo te has atrevido-dijo furioso Lucius mientras se limpiaba la cara y tras lo cual abofeteo salvajemente la cara de la chica, varias veces hasta hacer sangrar los labios de la misma, enrojeciendo sus mejillas a causa de los golpes recibidos.

-Había decidido hacerlo todo lentamente, para que lo gozaras pero por tu ofensa, pagaras con tu cuerpo lo que has hecho-dijo Lucius mientras con un brusco movimiento separaba las piernas de Litzy para de inmediato empezar a deslizar su miembro dentro de ella.

¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR, DUELE MUCHO-sollozo Litzy al sentir la invasión a su interior que aun sin ser del todo brusca, resultaba dolorosa pues nunca antes había sentido algo parecido.

¡Maldito seas, Lucius¿Qué crees que estas haciendo-dijo indignado Severus mientras entraba en el lugar y darse cuenta de la escena que sus ojos veían.

¿Qué haces aquí, Severus-replico extrañado Lucius a la vez que salía rápidamente del interior de la chica, quien no pudo evitar un gemido de lastimoso dolor.

¿Qué importa eso¡Por todos los cielos, haz estado a punto de violar a Elizabeth¿Qué clase de mounstro eres-dijo Severus con molestia y un deje de dolor en la voz, al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo y herido de su niña, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por la hinchazón que se había producido por los golpes que del rubio en su cara.

Luego de esas raras vacaciones de navidad, asi como del regreso de los alumnos, las actividades del colegio continuaron bastante normales excepto por que Elizabeth no era la misma de antes pues se volvió demasiado seria, perdiendo la chispa que le caracterizaba, incluso sus clases habían perdido su magia aunque no dejaban de ser interesantes.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, cariño-dijo Hermione colocando su mano en el brazo de Harry, quien le sonrió con calidez.

¿Qué le ha sucedido a la profesora Evans? Desde que volvimos se nota diferente-dijo extrañada Hermione.

¡No te interesa, tía Elizabeth! Tiene muchos problemas encima pero eso no es algo que te deba preocupar-dijo Harry con calma.

-Pero Harry ¿No crees que debería interesarte? después de todo es tu tía-dijo Hermione algo molesta por la despreocupada actitud de su chico.

¡Deja de preocuparte, Hermione-dijo con suavidad Harry besando la frente de la chica.

¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy-dijo enfadada Hermione al notar la presencia del rubio, detrás de Harry, quien veía la escena con los brazos cruzados y una seria expresión en el rostro pálido.

¡Que carácter, Gragner! Y estoy buscando a Potter ¿Qué más podría querer? Puesto que es -para mi mala suerte- mi compañero de trabajo y tenemos que terminar una tarea-dijo Draco sarcástico viendo fríamente a Hermione, quien se sintió intimidada por su mirada.

¿Y no pueden hacerla otro día? Puesto que hoy quería pasarlo en compañía de mi novio ya que es...-comenzó la castaña pero fue interrumpida por...

¿14 de febrero? No me digas que eres de esas románticas que esperan tener un día de mágico encanto por ser el día del amor ¡Que ridícula! Y me importa muy poco que día sea, Gragner, lo único que interesa es que tengo que terminar esa tarea y para eso ocupo a Potter-dijo sarcástico Draco observando al moreno con frialdad dándose cuenta de que el chico no había intentado en ningún momento verlo pues tenia la mirada vuelta hacia el piso y eso le estaba enfadando de verdad.

-Es mejor que vaya con Malfoy y termine pronto con esa tarea para asi estar mas tranquilos, Hermione-dijo Harry levantando la mirada para ver a la chica.

¡Sino hay mas remedio! Te esperare en la sala común, mi amor-dijo Hermione despidiéndose dejando un beso sobre los labios del moreno para luego irse a la torre.

-Si ya bajaste de tu nube, es mejor que hagamos la tarea Potter-dijo Draco fríamente, dando media vuelta para ir al cuarto del requerimiento.

¡Ay Draco-pensó Harry sacudiendo levemente la cabeza al notar la actitud fría y distante del rubio, llegando en silencio hasta su destino al que no tardaron en entrar.

-Comencemos con la tarea de Severus, luego podemos seguir con la de Herbologia, Encantamientos y DCAO-dijo Draco imperioso mientras se deshacía de su capa, colocándola sobre un perchero, dirigiéndose al sofá que ocupaban para realizar las tareas, sin ver al moreno quien también se despojo de su capa, colgándola a un lado de la del rubio.

¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Draco-pregunto suavemente Harry viendo de reojo al rubio.

¡Soy Malfoy para ti¿Qué te hace creer que estoy molesto, Potter-replico Draco molesto.

-Para empezar estas usando nuestros apellidos y eso solo lo haces cuando algo te molesta o con público y como aquí no hay nadie mas pues... ¡Me voy con la primera opción! Para continuar estas actuando como un verdadero idiota, sacando a flote ese orgullo familiar, al que recurres cuando algo te descontrola y para terminar desde que Hermione se fue, ni una sola vez has volteado a verme y eso ya dice mucho acerca de lo que te pasa, Draco-dijo Harry con voz suave y dulce acercándose al joven, dándole vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

¡Y tu te crees un sabelotodo! Juntarte con Gragner te convertirá en un insufrible justo como ella-dijo Draco sarcástico y con un deje de celos al decir el apellido de la chica, el cual no paso desapercibido para Harry quien de inmediato se abalanzo sobre el rubio, colocándose a horcadas sobre las piernas del mismo, rodeando el pálido cuello con sus brazos a la vez que una dulce y amorosa sonrisa cruzaba sus labios y un brillo de picardía cruzaba por sus ojos verdes.

¡Ya se que te esta molestando! Sabes bien que no puedo dejar a Hermione asi como asi, en especial ¿Por qué con que cara quieres que le diga que estoy profundamente enamorado de un hermoso dragón de ojos plateados? algo como eso le sentaría muy mal y no me gustaría ser el responsable de su dolor ya que no solo ha sido mi mejor amiga, también se ha convertido en mi novia, la chica a la que-supuestamente-quiero y respeto sobre todas las cosas ¿Cómo le digo? Que ahora tengo una relación mas profunda y maravillosa con aquel que se supone es mi rival pero que a solas y cuando nadie nos ve, se vuelve mi pareja, mi confidente y mi amante siendo por el, por quien respiro, vivo y amo; volviéndose mi dragón protector y guardián y al único que digo: mi amor. Por que eso es lo que eres ¡Mi amor, Draco-dijo con un profundo y apasionado amor reflejado en su voz Harry intentando besar los rosados labios del joven, que volvió el rostro hacia un lado evitando el contacto que solo fue en su mejilla provocando con esa acción que Harry dejase escapar un tristísimo suspiro de sus labios.

¡Lo siento, Draco! Jamás he querido hacerte daño-murmuro el chico soltando el cuello del rubio, con una voz muy triste listo para separarse del joven pero antes de que lo hiciera, este se lo impidió al tomarle firmemente por la cadera, obligándole a permanecer quieto y encima de el.

¡Todas tus razones son validas, Potter! Y comprendo que debes aparentar ante los demás sobretodo para que el lord no se entere, puesto que de saberlo podría hacernos daño a los dos. Pero aun asi se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos estabas besando a Gragner-cuestiono dolido Draco mientras incrementaba la presión en su agarre, lastimando al moreno que dejo escapar un leve quejido de dolor ante la presión.

¡Yo no la bese, Draco! Solo lo hice sobre su frente, no he vuelto a besarla en los labios desde que estoy contigo y si o que te molesta es el ultimo beso fue ella quien me beso a mi, no yo a ella y en eso hay una enorme diferencia, dragón-replico Harry con firmeza viendo directo a los ojos plateados.

¡Lo se, Harry! Pero saberlo no evita que sienta celos de todo el tiempo que pasas al lado de ella, de los abrazos, besos y caricias que te da o de que en algún momento te des cuenta de que en realidad no me amas sino a ella y quieras quedarte con Gragner, alejándote de mi; lo que destrozaría mi corazón y alma pues si tu me faltas, no podré vivir sin ti mi amado fénix-digo Draco con mucho dolor aflojando su agarre al percatarse del daño que le causaba al muchacho encima suyo.

¡Te amo, Draco solo a ti, te amo-murmuro Harry con ternura acercando sus labios rojos a los pálidos del joven, con lentitud.

¡También te amo, Harry no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto lo hago-respondió suavemente Draco sin volverse, esta vez, esperando el ansiado contacto sobre sus labios.

¡OH claro que lo se! Porque yo me siento igual que tu-musito Harry uniendo los labios en una suave caricia, que estremeció ha ambos y la cual se prolongo hasta que les falto el aire, obligándoles a separarse con las respiraciones agitadas en un intento por recuperar el aliento robado.

¡Rayos, me vuelves loco Harry-exclamo Draco ocultando el rostro en el cuello del chico dejando uno que otro beso sobre el mismo, sin llegar a marcarlo.

-Sabes Draco hay algo que Hermione menciono en lo que tiene razón: Hoy es San Valentín y es un buen pretexto para que me des un obsequio-dijo con sensualidad Harry a la vez que movía su cadera rozando la de su compañero que dejo escapar un agudo gemido ante el movimiento del chico.

¿Con que un obsequio? Vaya contigo, jamás hubiese pensado que eres de esos románticos que esperan tener un día de mágico encanto con su pareja solo por ser el día del amor-dijo burlonamente Draco deteniendo los sensuales movimientos del chico que estaban provocando que su bajo vientre reaccionara, lo que no era bueno si quería seguir torturando un poco mas al moreno antes de darle su regalo.

¡Solo contigo, Draco! Solo contigo soy y seré un romántico pues eres el único con quien deseo pasar este día y el resto de los días de mi vida-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos con lentitud por el torso del joven hasta alcanzar el cierre de su túnica abriéndolo con calma, tras lo cual retiro poco a poco la prenda del bello cuerpo dejándolo descubierto.

¡Mmmm que sorpresa-murmuro complacido el ojiverde al darse cuenta de que el rubio solamente llevaba unos bóxer bajo su túnica.

-Significa esto¿Qué si tendré un obsequio de San Valentín-dijo Harry sensualmente, bajando su mano por todo el pecho del rubio dejándola descansar sobre cierta intima parte del mismo, obviamente excitada.

¡Eres un creído-exclamo Draco abalanzándose sobre su pareja para besarlo con urgencia al serle imposible seguir controlándose ante las caricias que el chico proporcionaba a su excitación y sin dejar de besarlo se encargo de desvestirlo con rapidez, frustrándose al darse cuenta de que el moreno llevaba, bajo la túnica, un suéter verde y un pantalón negro.

¿Lo haces a propósito-murmuro Draco frustrado viendo la hermosa sonrisa que cubría los labios del gryffindor.

-Yo dije que quería un obsequio de san Valentín y que tu eres tal obsequio; nunca dije que también yo lo seria, dragón-dijo con arrogancia Harry frotándose contra al excitación del rubio, quien dejo escapar un gemido.

¡Indermis indenezca-replico Draco observando como el chico quedaba desnudo y expuesto encima suyo.

¡Tramposo! No deberías de usar magia sin varita solo por satisfacerte, dragoncito-dijo irónicamente Harry al notar como el joven también había quedado desnudo.

¡DRACO-grito Harry tensándose mientras se agarraba con fuerza al otro joven que ese instante le penetraba con fuerza y rapidez.

-No solo es por satisfacerme, sino también para satisfacerte a ti, amor mío-murmuro con suavidad el rubio, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que llegaron al clímax, liberándose juntos.

¡Es una buena suerte tener este colgante! Pues de lo contrario me encontraría con una escena cargada de hormonas y vaya que están apasionados-pensaba Litzy mientras caminaba por la orilla del lago, disfrutando de la fría brisa que corría y refrescaba el acaloramiento de sus mejillas, jugando distraídamente con su colgante que en ese momento desprendía un ligero resplandor.

¡Hola Litzy-saludo Remus acercándose a la joven, enfundado en una gruesa capa de invierno.

¡Hola Remus¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? Especialmente porque no te gusta el frió prefieres los lugares calientitos-dijo Litzy disminuyendo el paso para permitir que el hombre se le emparejara.

-Sucede que me llamo la atención que andes aquí afuera, cuando se supone estarías con Harry y Malfoy en sus clases particulares-respondió Remus con curiosidad.

¡Eso es cierto! Pero también lo es: que están haciendo sus tareas, una de las cuales es de Snape y teniendo en cuenta que se pone como energúmeno, cada vez que los ayudo hacerla es mejor dejarlos solos; que por otro lado no me necesitan mucho pues el cueto del requerimiento les proporciona lo que ocupen-dijo Litzy con calma.

¿Qué te ha pasado¡Estas tan cambiada Lit-murmuro Remus extrañado.

¡No he cambiado en nada! Sigo siendo la misma que siempre has conocido Remus-respondió la chica como si nada pero sin la alegría que la caracterizara siempre.

-Si fuera asi, entonces ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan seria y formal? Ya no esta alegre como antes, has cambiado y no puedes ocultarlo, además si eso no es prueba suficiente ¿Por qué llamas Snape a Severus? Sobretodo tu que desde pequeña el primer nombre que intentaste decir-incluso antes que el de James- fue Severus, por lo que resulta aun mas extraña tu actitud-dijo Remus seriamente.

-Han pasado muchas cosas que no entenderías pero que me han abierto los ojos y debido a lo cual no puedo ser la misma de antes, de ninguna forma; ahora volvamos ya es tarde y no tardaran en servir la cera, Remus-dijo Litzy con seriedad mientras daba media vuelta, regresando al castillo junto con el castaño quien se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de la chica.

Luego de esa charla y aproximadamente media hora después de iniciada la cena apareció una misteriosa lechuza que sorprendida todos ya que por lo general los mensajes se recibían durante el desayuno, por lo que todos estaban interesados en saber a quien se dirigiría la misma.

¡OH, profesora Evans tiene un admirador-exclamo alegremente la profesora Sinistra al ver como la lechuza descendía frente a la joven, llevando un hermosa caja adornada con motivos de San Valentín.

¡Eso parece-murmuro la chica viendo marcharse al animal mientras una rara sensación le oprimía el pecho pues tenia un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.

¿No piensa abrirla-cuestiono Sinistra curiosa.

¡Supongo que si-respondió Litzy no muy convencida, abriendo con extrema lentitud el obsequio, deshaciendo poco a poco la envoltura y lazos que le cubrían, retirando asi la tapa quedando a la vista un sobre y dos primorosas rosas blancas unidas con un brillante lazo de seda.

¡Son bellísimas! Quien las haya enviado debe quererte mucho, pero abre ya el sobre pues muero de la curiosidad de saber ¿Quién las envía-dijo Sinistra emocionada.

-No pareces ni feliz, ni convencida por el obsequio; es como sino te hubiese gustado Litzy-dijo Sirius al ver la falta de emoción en la joven.

¡No sabes cuanta razón tienes, Sirius! No me gustan las rosas pues son las flores de Lily-pensaba Litzy rompiendo el sello del sobre, notando que no tenia ninguna seña particular que le permitiera reconocer al remitente, esperaba que en la carta viniese algún nombre pero entre mas lo evitaba mas tenia el presentimiento de que no le gustaría saber quien estaba detrás de todo eso; leyendo de inmediato el papel que extrajo del interior del sobre, palideciendo visiblemente conforme leía para terminar hiperventilando al concluir la lectura.

¡Elizabeth-musito con preocupación Severus al darse cuenta del estado de la chica, aumentando su angustia al ver como la carta se cubría de un liquido escarlata que tenia un espantoso parecido con la sangre, asi como las rosas-antes blancas- se tornaban una negra y muerta y otra roja, deshojándose como si se tratara de gotas de sangre.

Y asi…

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora: Espero les guste este capitulo que como pueden ver abarca hasta San Valentín por lo que ha quedado algo largito pero con eso de que es mensual la subida pues como que en marzo me extrañaría hacer esta parte. Aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews:

Nuriko sakuma: Que bueno que se te haga interesante y según siga será cada vez más enredado. Por lo que pido paciencia.

Selene1981: Gracias por las porras, y que bueno que no piensas que hay muchos diálogos largos, solo espero que ya no hay mas-trato de evitarlos lo mas posible pero a veces son necesarios-y Harry cabezota eso no es nada pero como te darás cuenta, el chico ya ve de diferente manera al rubio ¿verdad?

Katina: Lo de James y Severus, eso es para llevar de cierta manera la historia de Elizabeth junto a la de Harry y Draco por lo que están teniendo unas personalidades un tanto diferentes a las esperadas.

JuliaSakura: Gracias por las chuleadas, me da gusto que te guste y aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo que espero también te guste.

Amor Mart (dulcesuperwomanyahoo.es): La demora lamentablemente será cada mes, pues no puedo hacer mas de momento, aunque si puedo -y la escuela no me trae en jaque-intentare que sea al menos dos veces por mes pero no lo creo posible, asi que tendrás que esperarte a cada mes.

Hermita: Gracias por los comentarios, y que bueno que te gusta el fic que como puedes ver será subido algo mas lento, principalmente por la escuela asi que lo siento, no prometo milagros en cuanto a actualizaciones antes de cada mes pues en verdad que este semestre estaré a la carrera, asi que deberán tener paciencia.

Ali: No tengas prisa por acabar de leerlo, que esto va para largo y apenas tras 26 capítulos, por fin hay una escena slash entre Harry y Draco por lo que te imaginaras que tan largo saldrá todo esto asi que paciencia.

Hepona: Yo te respondo en español pues es mi idioma, asi que espero lo puedas entender, gracias por las porras y espero te siga gustando.

Jess Chica, por lo que mas quieras no te desveles hasta las 2:37 AM que no es bueno para la salud y en cuanto a tu pregunta- que no hay que ser tan agresiva- si es un Harry/Draco y lo seguirá siendo por eso no te preocupes y como terminaran juntos creo que con estos capítulos se esta contestando la duda, es algo lento pero seguro e incluso ya hay una escena de cama- baño mas bien- asi que espero te guste pero no desesperes que de aquí para delante habrá enredos, pleitos, problemas y cuanta loca idea se me ocurra por que hasta cambios de personalidad existirán, asi que lo que recomiendo es PACIENCIA.

Kage no Kaze: Muchísimas gracias por el voto, asi que -aunque sea para ti solamente- seguiré subiendo el fic en esta pagina y cuando puedas deja algún comentario que me gustan mucho; gracias. 


	28. Capitulo 28: Malignas Ilusiones

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Capitulo 28: Malignas Ilusiones.

-¡Elizabeth!-musito con preocupación Severus al darse cuenta del estado de la chica, aumentando su angustia al ver como la carta se cubría de un liquido escarlata que tenia un espantoso parecido con la sangre, así como las rosas-antes blancas- se tornaban una negra y muerta y otra roja, deshojándose como si se tratara de gotas de sangre.

-¡Desgraciado...Mal...dito...des...gracia...do!-murmuraba entrecortadamente Litzy mientras se levantaba de la mesa intentando regular su respiración, lo cual se estaba volviendo muy difícil de hacer y que era muy notable para todos en el comedor.

-¡Tía Elizabeth, Jazmín!-exclamaron preocupados Harry y Draco levantándose bruscamente de sus lugares, queriendo acercarse a la chica pero los gestos negativos por parte de Sirius y Severus los detuvieron, quedándose congelados en su lugar al ver como frente a la joven iba apareciendo, el espíritu de James Potter.

-¡Ayúdame...por favor...ayúdame...James!-dijo desesperada Litzy mientras un fuerte dolor se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¡Tranquila amor, tranquila!-dijo con suavidad James tomando los labios de la chica en un suave beso, consiguiendo calmar su dolor al hacerla caer en estado de sueño.

-¡ELIZABETH!-gritaron Draco, Harry y Severus al verla, yacer exánime sobre el frió suelo del gran hall.

-Es mejor que la lleven a descansar, lo que le han hecho la ha puesto muy mal y mas vale que lo descubran pronto o no será capaz de resistir por mucho tiempo-dijo preocupado James reclinándose amorosamente sobre Litzy dejando en su frente y labios un par de besos antes de desvanecerse.

-Prefectos, encárguense de acompañar a sus compañeros a sus respectivas casas, también les pido a los jefes de casa que mantengan el control de sus pupilos; ahora retírense a sus salas comunes excepto los señores Malfoy y Potter-dijo Dumblodore mientras Sirius se encargaba de levantar en sus brazos a la joven desmayada.

-¡Eh, Severus¿Reconoces este aroma?-le llamo Remus mostrando el papel cubierto de sangre, por lo menos eso le decían sus sentidos de licántropo que era aquella sustancia pero aparte de la misma había otros sutiles aromas.

-Son diversas plantas, al parecer: belladona, ajenjo, mandrágora, amapola y otras que no identifico por completo; será mejor que llevemos todo a mi despacho y averigüemos de que se trata pues quien haya enviado el obsequio sabia lo que hacia puesto que combinar venenos y alucinógenos no es nada facial, por lo que deliberadamente han intentado causarle el mayor daño posible a Elizabeth-dijo Severus preocupado.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? Porque se nota que Litzy lo esta pasando muy mal y no puedo imaginar ¿Quién desearía hacerle esto?-dijo Remus entrando junto con el profesor de pociones a la enfermería, donde los demás les aguardaban angustiados puesto que cada vez mas era notorio el malestar de la joven profesora.

-Solo puedo pensar en una persona, pero no se por que hará todo esto Lupin-dijo seriamente Severus.

-¿Quién puede ser? Nadie puede ser tan desgraciado como para hacer algo así-dijo Sirius angustiado, al ver a su pequeña sufrir.

-¿Podría ser Voldemort?-sugirió Harry no muy convencido de que fuera el responsable de aquello.

-¿Pero de que le serviría que algo le sucediera a Jazmín? Es una tontería pensar que el responsable sea el lord oscuro-dijo Draco viendo al moreno con calma, preocupado tanto por la chica como por el chico quien lucia cada vez mas pálido pudiendo sentir la angustia que lo invadía, deseando abrazarlo pero no podía hacerlo con toda esas personas presentes.

-¡Draco tiene razón! Al lord oscuro de nada le serviría que Elizabeth muriera, ya que si viva la protección que tiene sobre Harry es fuerte; muerta se volvería aun mayor, resultándole imposible acercarse al mismo. Por lo que dudo mucho que sea el directamente responsable, incluso podría pensar que no sabe nada de esto por lo que solo me queda una opción, la cual es: Lucius Malfoy-dijo Severus acercándose a Litzy viendo sorprendido el rápido agotamiento de la misma.

-¿Mi padre¡Eso es absurdo, Severus!-dijo Draco consternado.

-¿Estas seguro de eso, Dragón? Lucius es una persona sin escrúpulos y que detesta a Elizabeth, lo suficiente como para desearla muerta; por lo que mírame a los ojos si es que estas convencido de que no ha sido el-dijo Severus viendo a su ahijado tratar de levantar el rostro sin lograrlo.

-¡No, no puedo! Ya que también pienso que mi padre puede estar involucrado en la condición de Jazmín-respondió el joven tristemente.

-¡No, por favor no!-musito desesperadamente Litzy mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Tranquila pequeña! Todo estará bien de eso nos aseguraremos-dijo Dumblodore acariciando la frente de la joven, apartando los húmedos mechones de la misma debido a la intensa transpiración que recorría al cuerpo femenino.

-Severus encárgate de encontrar un antídoto para Litzy, Remus ayúdalo, Harry y Malfoy vuelvan a sus habitaciones pues es muy tarde y no sirve de nada que sigan aquí y Sirius, quédate, yo vendré en unas horas a relevarte-ordeno rápidamente Dumblodore mientras Severus y Remus asentían, saliendo al momento de la enfermería, Sirius se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama de la chica, y Draco y Harry permanecieron unos segundos inmóviles en sus sitios, rehusándose a obedecer pero al ver las expresiones serias de Black y el director no les quedo otra opción que hacerlo.

-¿Pudiste sentirlo? Algo muy malo le esta pasando a tía Elizabeth-dijo preocupado Harry, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre un sofá en la sala del requerimiento, que lucia diferente a otras ocasiones, pues se veía mas oscuro, solitario y hasta los muebles habían cambiado y en lugar del sofá para dos, existían individuales, apartados uno del otro, en definitiva el sitio reflejaba los deseos de Harry y saber eso lastimaba el alma de Draco.

-¡Si, pude sentirlo! Jazmín esta sufriendo mucho e incluso alcance a ver algo de las alucinaciones que sufre y no me parecieron buenas.-dijo con calma el rubio acercándose lentamente hasta Harry, colocando con cuidado una mano sobre el hombro moreno que al contacto se zafo, apartándose.

-¿Qué sucede, por que te apartas de mi lado, Harry?-pregunto Draco confundido por la actitud del chico, intentando de nuevo acercársele.

-¡No lo hagas, no te acerques, Malfoy!-exclamo disgustado Harry alejándose lo mas posible del joven.

-¿Malfoy, porque me llamas por mi apellido? Creía que solo lo usarías con terceras personas y aquí solo estamos nosotros lo que significa, que algo te molesta y no trates de negarlo pues puedo sentirlo, Harry-dijo tranquilo Draco cruzándose de brazos con dramatismo.

-¡Te odio, Draco! Odio tu apellido, odio que los Malfoy's destrocen a mi familia; primero mi abuela, luego mis padres y ahora Elizabeth ¿No crees que eso es suficiente para que me aleje de ti? Después de todo ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no me lastimaras? Eres hijo de tu padre y el esta acabando con mi familia, por lo mismo no se como actuar contigo, pues me provocas un miedo grandísimo; destruyéndome como lo hace tu padre con Elizabeth-dijo Harry exaltado dándole la espalda al rubio.

-No niego que por mis venas corre la sangre de los Malfoy's pero no soy como mi abuelo o mi padre; ambos buscan el poder y para obtenerlo no les importa a quien lastiman el proceso, uniéndose al lord oscuro. En cambio yo busco amor y lo he encontrado en ti y en ella, siendo por ambos que renuncio a lo que significa ser un Malfoy, de tal manera que solo soy Draco solamente y antes de herirte de cualquier forma preferiría morir que causarte dolor; no miento, se que en este momento estas sintiendo un inmenso dolor por lo que pasa a Jazmín y te aseguro que si pides mi vida a cambio-para que cese tu sufrir- ¡Te la daré! Solo debes pedirla, haría lo que fuera por ti, mi adorado fénix y por ella, mi preciosa flor, con tal de que sean felices-dijo Draco con sinceridad mientras apoyaba su frente contra la fría superficie del enorme ventanal que allí había observando a través del cristal la triste y solitaria noche, que extrañamente reflejaba su propio sentir.

-¡Jamás te pediría la vida prefería antes yo morir que perderte a ti; además de que tampoco te odio, no te tengo miedo, solo me siento dolido y se que no eres responsable de nada de lo que sucede, que es Lucius Malfoy el único causante de todo pero te culpe por que me siento frustrado y furioso de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Elizabeth y me resulto mas fácil echarte la culpa solo por llevar un apellido que no te hace honor puesto que no eres en nada parecido a tu padre ¡Te amo, Draco y siempre lo haré!-murmuro con fervor Harry recargando su frente sobre la espalda del rubio mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta recárgalas en la estrecha cintura del joven.

-¡OH Harry¿Crees que yo no me siento igual que tú? Me lleva la impotencia de no hacer nada al respecto pero tal vez exista una forma: Severus dijo que había rastros de venenos y alucinógenos, por lo que sospecho que el mayor peligro esta en las alucinaciones, así que supiéramos que le están provocando podríamos hacer algo al respecto-dijo Draco volviéndose en los brazos del moreno.

-¿Cómo podemos hacerlo, Dragón?-pregunto Harry ansioso, perdiéndose en las profundidades de aquellos ojos grises.

-¡Con los medallones! De alguna forma están conectados entre si e imagino que nos concentramos lo suficiente podríamos entrar en la mente de Jazmín y averiguar que daño le esta pasando-explico el rubio tomando la mano de Harry sacándole momentáneamente del cuarto del requerimiento, deseando otra apariencia, entrando segundos después a una habitación mucho mas agradable y cómoda.

-Ahora concentrémonos e intentemos entrar en la mente de Jazmín-dijo Draco llevando al moreno hasta una cama que había aparecido.

-¿Y para que la cama?-pregunto curioso el chico.

-Tenemos que descansar en alguna parte ¿no?-respondió Draco con una sonrisa burlona, acostándose junto a Harry.

-¡No, por favor, no, no!-repetía una y otra vez Litzy con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, abrazada así misma, meciendo con lentitud.

-¡Pobrecita y pequeña niña perdida, que tiene miedo de quedarse sola! No has podido hacer nada, aquellos a quines tanto quieres hoy están muertos por tu culpa, pues no has podido protegerlos ya que ni siquiera lo intentaste- susurraba una voz con burla.

-¡No por favor, por favor no!-musitaba la chica mientras las lagrimas empañaban sus ojos al ver a su alrededor, sin vida, los cuerpos de Draco, Harry, Remus, Severus y Sirius.

-No pudiste hacer nada por evitarlo y ahora el Lord oscuro los ha destruido y solo por pensar que Harry Potter podía ganar ¡Eres tan ilusa, pequeña!-seguía burlándose la voz.

-¡Voldemort no puede ganar! Es solo una mentira; Harry es mucho más fuerte que el Lord oscuro, puesto que así lo quisieron los fundadores, por lo que no puede estar muerto y el señor oscuro vivo ¡Esto no es real, solo es una ilusión ES FALSO!-grito Litzy convencida y al hacer eso pudo escucharse como un cristal se rompía, dejando una oscuridad a su paso.

-¿Qué sucede, por que todo ha quedado en penumbras?-se preguntaba la joven al ver aquello.

-Nunca te has preguntado¿Por qué siempre Severus castiga a Potter y al hacerlo busca ser quien le vigile durante esos castigos?-cuestiono la cínica voz que Litzy pudo reconocer como la de Lucius Malfoy y escucharlo le producía escalofríos.

-Eso se debe a que Severus no se convence de que Harry no usara magia para librarse del castigo, aun cuando sabe que nunca infringiría las reglas, mas de lo que ya lo hace-replico Litzy sin entender a que venia todo aquello.

-¡Eres en verdad ingenua! Realmente Severus y Potter te han engañado muchísimo y sabe lo que confías en ambos, obliga a preguntar¿Estará bien que te muestre la verdad? Pues podría resultarte muy dolorosa y quizás no lo resistirías y no quisiera cargar con la culpa de que algo te pasara-dijo Lucius cínico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con la verdad¡Habla de una buena vez, Malfoy!-exclamo Litzy desconcertada.

-¡Bueno ya que lo pides tan amablemente, te enseñaré algo que descubrí por accidente y que no te hiera mucho!-se burlo Lucius mientras iban apareciendo nuevas imágenes entre la oscuridad.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-se preguntaba Litzy al ver aparecer a un Harry Potter que le resulto diferente al chico que conocía, pues este "Harry" parecía mas joven y eso no lo entendía del todo bien.

-¿Te extraña, cierto? Potter se ve mas joven de lo normal, eso se debe a que tiene solo 14 años, es decir dos años antes de que llegaras a interferir en su vida y en la de Severus-replico Malfoy fríamente.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver¿De que hablas?-cuestiono la chica cada vez mas confundida.

-¡Solo mira y lo sabrás!-respondió Lucius.

-¡10 puntos menos, Potter¿Algún día llegara temprano a un castigo?-dijo molesto Severus viendo al ojiverde fijamente.

-¡No fue mi culpa, profesor! Si Malfoy no se hubiese atravesado en mi camino habría llegado a tiempo-replico Harry con un humor de perros.

-¡Otros 5 puntos menos por culpara a otro compañero, Potter! Y en vez de seguir poniendo excusas, haga su trabajo-ordeno imperioso Severus viendo como el chico realizaba un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse callado y no replicar ante la injusticia.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que Severus sea "agarrado" con Harry? Todo el mundo sabe que le tiene manía-hasta yo lo se- pero eso se debe a que es un maniático obsesivo y compulsivo del orden, las reglas y las injusticias; por lo que sinceramente no entiendo de que sirve ver lo que se; pues saber que Severus es un maniático y que Harry lo debe aguantar ¡No me lastima nada, nada!-se rió Litzy cínicamente, aburrida por lo que veía.

-¡Sigue riendo! Veamos cuanto sigues al ver lo siguiente-dijo Lucius secamente.

-¡Deja de darle vueltas y habla claro de una buena vez, Malfoy¿Qué demonios estas...?-se interrumpió bruscamente Litzy al ver como Severus se acercaba a Harry, quitando de las morenas manos la fregona con la que tallaba los calderos en ese momento.

-¡Sabe Potter luce realmente irresistible con ese pucherito en el rostro!-susurro seductor el profesor mientras volvía al chico en sus brazos.

-¡Profesor Snape!-murmuro Harry con suavidad y cierta ternura que enloqueció al hombre mayor y confundió mas a la chica que vio sorprendida como Severus tomaba los labios del muchacho en un demoledor y ardiente beso, al cual Harry correspondía con la misma intensidad y deseo.

-¡Mmmm...exquisito...eres tan...delicioso...mi niño!-dijo entrecortadamente Severus tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, así como lo hacia Harry quien parecía un pececito fuera del agua por las bocadas que daba pero aun así se veía feliz.

-¡Yo lo...extrañe...tanto...profesor!-dijo el chico deslizando con ternura una mano sobre la mejilla del mayor que sonrió ante el contacto.

-¡Yo también te extrañe, pequeño!-respondió Severus con pasión, volviéndose a reclinar sobre Harry para besarlo con deseo, desvistiéndolo en el proceso, acariciando la suave piel descubierta.

-¡OH profesor me vuelve loco!-gimió Harry mientras echaba la cabeza atrás, ofreciendo su cuello a los besos de su amante.

-¡Di mi nombre, pequeño! Deseo oírlo de tus labios-demando Severus encargándose de endurecer el pezón del moreno, mientras atendía al otro con sus labios.

-¡Severus, mi dios, Severus!-respondió complaciente Harry estremeciéndose de la cabeza a los pies al sentir los labios del mayor sobre sus abdominales.

-¡Te quiero, James!-musito Severus deslizando una mano a la entrepierna del chico que se arqueo ante el intimo contacto.

-¡Severus!-murmuraba extasiado el moreno.

-¡Mi pequeño ángel, te amo tanto!-dio Severus volviendo a tomar los labios del chico, observando la pasión que brillaba contenida en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Tienes unos hermosos ojos, tan bellos como los de Lily!-dijo Severus besando la frente de Harry.

-¡Te quiero, Severus¿Podrías cumplirme un capricho?-pregunto con suavidad Harry deslizando sus manos por el torso desnudo del mayor, jugando.

-¿Qué deseas, mi ángel?-dijo Severus curioso por la petición del chico.

-¡Déjame follarte, ser quien te tome primero, por favor!-pidió Harry con dulzura, viendo asentir al hombres sin decir ninguna palabra, esbozando apenas una sonrisa que se volvió una real, al ir sintiendo las deliciosas caricias que el muchacho administraba por todo su cuerpo, amándolo como solo su ángel sabia hacerlo.

-¡OH, Severus necesito estar dentro de ti, mi amor!-dijo Harry con voz ronca, a la vez que separaba con una de sus rodillas, las piernas de su compañero.

-Entonces ¡Hazlo, tómame!-dijo Severus con deseo mientras su joven amante entraba en su cuerpo con suavidad en una sola embestida, moviendo a la par las caderas para asi profundizar lo mas posible, alcanzando el clímax al poco tiempo, liberándose en el interior del mayor.

-¡Vaya eso ha sido exquisito, mi niño! Pero ahora es mi turno de poseerte-musito Severus intercambiando posición con el chico, quien lucia ruborizado y con los ojos entrecerrados pues sentía una ligera vergüenza, ante lo que su amante le decía.

-¡Eres tan tímido, James! Siempre actúas asi, a pesar de las veces que hemos hecho esto, pequeño-dijo Severus con una alegre risa resonando en su pecho.

-¡Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitar ser como soy, Severus!- replico Harry mientras el rubor se hacia mas intenso.

-¡No te lamentes! Me encanta que seas asi, puesto que no has perdido la inocencia de la primera vez y eso es algo precioso, mi adorado ángel-dijo Severus con ternura mientras levantaba las caderas del chico, penetrándolo lentamente y con amor hasta venirse dentro del mismo.

-¡Te amo, Sev!-murmuro Harry abrazándose al hombre mayor.

-¡Yo también te amo, James!-respondió Severus besando la cicatriz del niño.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto desconcertada Litzy tras ver aquellas imágenes que juzgaba de incomprensibles y absurdas.

-¡Eso es obvio! Te lo dije antes: Severus y Potter han logrado engañarte con el cuento de que se odian pero como has visto la realidad es otra; no solo no se odian sino que además mantienen una MUY estrecha relación íntima-dijo Lucius simplemente.

-¡Es absurdo, ni Harry, ni Severus harían algo asi! Debes estar bromeando, además ¿Por qué habría de estar Severus interesado en Harry? Puesto que es verdad que se detestan, no llega a ser odio pero si una intolerancia mutua, después de todo Severus ve en Harry el reflejo de su padre, juzgándolo por cosas que no le pertenecen-dijo Litzy sin encontrar un sentido lógico a todo eso.

-¡Exactamente, has dicho las palabras correctas: El chico es el reflejo de Potter padre y como un extra posee los ojos de su madre ¿Acaso eso no te dice nada? Veras Severus siempre estuvo atraído por James Potter, quien a su muy peculiar manera de ser correspondía a esa atracción , además de que se enamoro de Lily Potter por sus ojos esmeraldas; por lo que te darás cuenta de que esta con el chico por que es el vivo retrato de sus padres, los antiguos amantes de Severus-dijo despectivamente Lucius.

-¿Quieres decir que entre James y Severus asi como Lily hubo una relación¡Eso es imposible, no es verdad!-exclamo Litzy repugnada ante la sola idea de que fuera cierto todo aquello.

-¡OH claro que es verdad! Todos los insultos, todas esas peleas entre los dos, tenían que conducirlos algún lado ¿No lo crees? Y asi terminaron en la cama y como puedes notar Severus ama tanto el recuerdo de Potter que mantiene una relación con el hijo, a quien llama incluso James y el chico lo quiere tanto que lo acepta con tal de no perderlo-dijo Lucius burlón.

-¡No es verdad, todo esto es RIDÍCULO!-exclamo Litzy desesperada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza angustiada, a la vez que el ruido de un cristal al romperse se oía, cayendo en una profunda oscuridad de la que quizás no saliera jamás, oyéndose por todo el lugar la cruel risa de Lucius, helando la sangre de los pobres espías, en especial a uno de ellos que no sabia donde meterse luego de lo que habían visto pues estaba seguro de que a su compañero no le haría gracia lo visto.

-¡No es cierto! James y Severus no pudieron ser…¡Ellos no!-murmuraba una y otra vez desesperada Litzy echa un ovillo entre aquella oscuridad, mientras lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas empapadas.

-¡Que patética niña eres, Elizabeth!-decía Lucius burlón observando a la chica.

-¡Y tu eres un desgraciado, Malfoy¿Qué te ha hecho mi hermana para que la tortures de esta forma¡Largate y déjala en paz!-se escucho de repente la voz de Lily, apareciendo su imagen reflejada sobre un cristal.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?-dijo curioso Lucius al verla.

-¡Impidiéndote que sigas lastimando a mi hermana, Malfoy!-exclamo la pelirroja conforme un fulgor brillaba obligándolo a desvanecerse de la mente de Elizabeth.

-¿Lilian?-cuestiono confusa Litzy al ver el reflejo de su hermana a través des sus empapados ojos.

-¡Tranquila, hermana! Se lo que te pasa, lo que ese maldito te ha hecho y también se que dudas de Harry, James y Severus por lo sucedido pero si oyes a tu corazón sabrás lo que pasa en realidad ¡Solo tienes que escucharlo!-dijo suavemente Lily mientras un ligero resplandor envolvía a la chica.

-¿Escuchar a mi corazón?-se preguntaba Litzy mientras la penumbra volvía a envolverla, encerrándola.

-¡Es mejor que vuelva a la realidad! Ya nada tienen que hacer aquí, después de todo Malfoy no puede seguir molestándola y estar mas tiempo solo conseguirá agotarlos y es suficiente con que mi hermana este perdida en esta oscuridad para que ustedes también lleguen a caer en la misma-dijo la suave voz de Lily sobresaltado a Draco y Harry que no la esperaban ver aparecer a su lado.

-¡Mam�!-exclamo sorprendido Harry al verla.

-¡Será mejor que vuelvan! Ella estará bien, se los aseguro; además de que deben descansar-murmuro Lily desprendiendo un intenso brillo ante el cual los chicos se vieron forzados a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación del requerimiento.

Y asi…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que si bien no es tan extenso como los anteriores es aproximadamente decente, puesto que no baja de 10 hojas que es el mínimo que hago para subir un capitulo-en este fic, los demás dependen de mi inspiración pues no están escritos en un cuaderno sino directamente en la computadora- supuestamente este capitulo debía terminar con una platica entre Draco y Harry (mas bien pelea) pero he decidido ponerla hasta el próximo para que me de pie a lo que sigue. Les dejo con algunas respuestas a sus reviews que son hasta el capitulo 26, y los primeros 2 del capitulo 27 por lo que a quienes han dejado review después les contestare hasta la próxima vez. Gracias.

Ceridwen-Black: No te exaltes que a mi también me cae mal Lucius pues es un aprovechado, además de cínico; en cuanto a Severus me temo que todavía le falta para que le caiga el veinte, eso si se preocupara y lo que gustes pero de eso a mas lo dudo mucho, puedo adelantarte que no habrá regalo para Litzy de su parte ¡Que malo!

JuliaSakura: No te preocupes, que no me tomo a mal las criticas por el contrario me ayudan a seguir mejorando la historia, en cuanto a lo de los diálogos elaborados, falsos, no entendí muy bien a que te refieres aunque creo saber que puede ser -si estoy en lo correcto házmelo saber y si no pues también- yo creo que la parte que mas "falsa" se lee es la correspondiente a la escena entre Lucius y Elizabeth y eso se debe a que en mi cuaderno hay una serie de diálogos que en la subida no incluí pues la idea era que quedase como si fuera una violación pero no totalmente y en el cuaderno quedo de todo menos eso, por lo que a la hora de escribir en la computadora trate de que la idea fuera la violación pero por lo visto, no resulto del todo y los diálogos-en realidad monólogos- de Lucius quedaron algo raros.

nuriko sakuma: que bueno que te gusta el fic. 


	29. Capitulo 29: Celos

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

CAPITULO 29: Celos

-¡Vaya forma de sacarnos de la mente de Elizabeth! Que de no ser mi madre creo que me habría molestado; solo espero que tenga razón y ella se encuentre bien, aunque eso es algo que sabremos mas adelante por ahora es mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones puesto que si alguien le llega a decir a los profesores que no estamos, no meteríamos en graves problemas. Por suerte las capas de mi padre y la capa de tía Elizabeth se encuentran aquí por lo que podremos ocultarnos bajo ellas para ir a nuestras habitaciones-dijo Harry con una gran calma mientras se levantaba lentamente del lecho, pero antes de que pudiera abandonarlo por completo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Harry Potter?-mascullo con una voz extremadamente controlada hasta desprovista de emoción alguna Draco, cogiendo por un brazo al moreno en un agarre delicado y sutil que estremeció y asombro al chico, quien se esperaba una voz mas rabiosa asi como una agarre mas fuerte.

-¿Cómo que a donde voy¡Pues a dormir, es tarde y debemos descansar Draco!-dijo Harry manteniendo la calma, sin alzar la voz ni intentar deshacerse del agarre comprendiendo que si lo hacia el mismo se volvería mas fuerte y doloroso también.

-¡Eres bueno para evadirte cuando lo deseas, Harry Potter! Pero no estoy de momento, para felicitarte; por lo que antes de marcharte debes aclararme algunos detalles como son: 1. ¿Estas o estuviste manteniendo relaciones con mi padrino, Severus, 2. ¿Cómo te atreves hacerte el inocente, cuando es obvio que no lo eres, 3. ¿Cómo has podido tu y Severus lastimar de esa manera a Jazmín, 4. ¿Cómo puedo seguir amándote tanto a pesar de lo que has hecho? Y por ultimo 5. ¿Qué piensas hacer para que vuelva a creer en ti, sobretodo cuando no soy el único al que dices mi amor?-dijo Draco con un gran autocontrol y no destrozar a su compañero a causa de los celos que le correian.

-Me preguntaba ¿Cuándo dirías algo al respecto? Y no has tardado nada en hacerlo pero contestando a tus preguntas: 1. Nunca he tenido nada que ver-ni tendré- con Severus Snape especialmente porque no es mi tipo, ya que no me van los morenos sino los rubios y porque además es mi tío algo que obviamente he sabido hasta hace poco pero que el profesor Snape SI sabia desde... ¡mmmm, SIEMPRE! Por lo que es absurdo el solo creer o pensar que existe alguna relación intima entre los dos, puesto que seria algo pervertido ¿No lo crees?; 2. ¡No me atrevo hacerme el inocente! Lo soy o al menos lo fui hasta que me acosté contigo, Dragón; 3. No podemos lastimarla porque no somos responsables de nada, para el caso el único responsable es tu padre quien le ha mostrado tales ilusiones; 4. ¡No lo se! No se como puedes amarme aun cuando todo esto hubiese sido verdadero, solo tú puedes saberlo pues no soy yo quien controla tus sentimientos y por ultimo, 5. como ya dije antes no me he acostado con nadie excepto contigo, asi que eres el único con quien he tenido algo que ver-íntimamente-lo mismo que a quien llamo mi amor y por eso no tengo que hacer nada para que creas en mi, puesto que sino puedes hacerlo quizás no valga la pena mantener esta relación ya que sino existe confianza tampoco existe amor. Que por otro lado ¿Puedes realmente creer que te he traicionado? Después de todo pensaba que a través de los medallones puedes darte cuenta de si miento o no pero por lo visto me equivoque, por lo que es mejor dejar todo por la santa paz, pues no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar puesto que yo llegue a ti siendo inocente y virgen a diferencia tuya que no lo eras, Draco-dijo Harry soltándose del agarre del rubio quien lucia sorprendido por las palabras del chico.

-¿Estas reclamando el que me haya acostado con otro antes de ti¿Qué derecho crees tener para hacerlo¡Soy un Malfoy! Y como tal puedo hacer lo que me plazca, pero tal vez tengas razón y debamos acabar con esta relación puesto que no creo que conduzca a nada bueno-dijo arrogantemente Draco observando con aires de superioridad al chico, que en ese instante sacaba de un armario las capas de invisibilidad pertenecientes a Elizabeth y la suya propia.

-¡Si eso es lo que deseas, sea pues! Ya nos veremos después, Malfoy-respondió seriamente Harry aventadole al joven la capa de Elizabeth, colocándose con rapidez la propia, desapareciendo bajo la misma para de inmediato abandonar la sala del requerimiento.

-¿Se marcho? Ni siquiera intento refutar mis palabras; entonces significa ¿Qué terminamos¡Maldito seas, Harry Potter¿Cómo te has atrevido a esto?-pensó furioso Draco golpeando con rabia una pared, siendo tal el impacto que logro hacer que su puño sangrara, lastimándose los nudillos.

-¡Lo lamento, Draco! Pero hasta que no puedas sentir confianza, será mejor estar separados aun cuando se me desagarra el corazón al alejarme de ti mi Dragón-pensaba Harry sintiendo en su puño derecho un leve dolor que sabia tenia que ver con Draco ¿Cómo podía ser tan cerrado? Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que los medallones los unían y que por esa unión, no lo engañaría nunca. Pero claro que nunca nadie dijo que Draco Malfoy fuera muy inteligente, solo esperaba que pronto recapacitara o de lo contrario se vería en graves aprietos por la depresión que le agarraría.

-¡Mi niña, por piedad reacciona, por favor!-murmuraba Sirius preocupado mientras pasaba un paño húmedo sobre la ardiente frente de la chica, quien en ese instante sufría de una altísima fiebre que por mas esfuerzos que realizaba Madame Pomfrey no remetía.

-Espero que Remus y Snape pronto encuentren un antídoto o de lo contrario no resistirás mucho tiempo, Litzy ¡Dios, James no permitas que algo le suceda! Para Harry y para todos seria muy doloroso si algo asi sucediera: ojala que Malfoy se pudra en el infierno, ese desgraciado no ha tendió suficiente con todo el daño que le ha causado como para que encima haya esto, solo espero que un día pague por toda su maldad-pensaba Sirius intentando mantenerse atento a la condición de la joven, lo que le estaba resultando difícil ya que estaba muy cansado.

-¡Es mejor que vayas a descansar, Sirius! Yo me haré cargo de ahora en delante de cuidar de ella-dijo Albus mientras entraba en la enfermería para sustituir al otro hombre en el cuidado de la chica.

-¿Profesor Dumblodore hay algún avance con el antídoto?-cuestiono Sirius antes de abandonar el lugar, viendo como el director negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Ya veo, buenas noches profesor!-se despidió Sirius abandonando definitivamente la enfermería, para luego encaminarse con pasos cansados hacia el despacho de Severus para averiguar sobre los avances y tocando con suavidad la puerta...

-¡Adelante!-murmuro Severus con voz agotada.

-¿Cómo vas en el avance del antídoto, Severus?-pregunto Sirius mientras entraba.

-El avance es muy lento puesto que no solo tengo que identificar cada ingrediente usado, intentando saber que tantos son venenos y que tantos otros son alucinógenos, también tengo que saber que mezcla se hizo pues el numero de posibles pociones que se pueden realizar con estos ingredientes son bastantes y sino averiguo cual fue con precisión, resulta mas difícil realizar el antídoto-dijo Severus mientras añadía y mezclaba ingredientes en varios calderos a la vez queriendo encontrar la poción que tanto daño causaba a Elizabeth.

-¡Entiendo! Algo me dice que te tomara tiempo realizar el antídoto; solo espero que Litzy pueda resistir tanto como te tome hacerlo, Severus-dijo Sirius cansado.

-¡Ella resistirá, lo se! Es mejor que vayas a descansar ya que lo necesitas, igual que Remus, quien esta agotadísimo; después de todo solo han pasado 2 días desde la ultima luna llena y necesita descansar por lo que llevalo a descansar, Sirius-dijo Severus señalando al castaño que había caído dormido a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer despierto para auxiliar al profesor de pociones.

-Entonces no retiraremos; si ocupas cualquier cosa háznoslo saber, por favor-dijo Sirius levantando en sus brazos a un muy dormido Remus para luego abandonar el salón de pociones y dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Y al día siguiente...

-Harry ¿Has pasado una mala noche¡Luces realmente mal, amigo!-dijo Ron al ver llegar al chico con una horribles ojeras, muy marcadas, bajo los ojos asi como una extremada palidez.

-¡Gracias, Ron no necesitaba saber eso! Y SI he pasado una pésima moche; casi no he dormido y estoy agotadísimo-respondió Harry queriendo sonreír sin conseguirlo en absoluto.

-¿Es por la profesora Evans¿Cómo esta?-pregunto preocupado Ron.

-¡Mal, muy mal en verdad!-dijo Harry sin humor mientras comía un poco de cereal puesto que no tenia mucha hambre pero sino comía aunque fuera un poco haría que sus amigos se preocuparan mas de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Veras que pronto se pondrá bien, la profesora Evans, Harry!-dijo Hermione consoladora colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-¡Hermione tiene razón! Pronto estará bien, estoy seguro de eso-dijo optimista Ron, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo, en un abrazo fraternal.

-¡Gracias Ron y Hermione por levantarme el animo, se los agradezco de verdad!-dijo Harry dejándose abrazar por el pelirrojo, mientras era consolado por Hermione, sonriéndoles ha ambos con cariño, desayunando con un poco mas de ganas sin darse cuenta de la furica mirada que Draco dirigía hacia los tres, especialmente hacia Ron quien ya estaría muerto, si las miradas tuviesen la facultad de matar.

-¡Maldito Weasel¿Cómo se atreve abrazar a mi Harry? Luego me encargare de que se arrepienta por hacerlo-pensó celoso el rubio mientras se levantaba molesto de su sitio, abandonando el comedor, seguido por una triste mirada verde esmeralda hasta perderle de vista.

-¿Por qué los ojos de Harry ven tan tristes a Malfoy¡Es muy raro eso!-se decía extrañada Hermione viendo intrigada a su novio puesto que no era la primera vez que notaba algo raro a Harry con respecto a Malfoy haciéndole preguntarse cosas absurdas, que no se atrevía a cuestionar al moreno pues dentro de suyo temía a sus respuestas, prefiriendo dejar todo como estaba; tal vez un día se animara a preguntar.

-¡Es mejor que nos vayamos ya! Nos toca pociones y sabemos como se pone el profesor Snape si llagamos tarde-dijo Hermione levantándose junto con el resto de sus compañeros, para encaminarse al salón de pociones, donde un demacrado y agotado Snape los aguardaba.

-¡Colóquense por parejas! Hoy veremos la realización de pociones sanadores extremadamente cuidadosas; su elaboración requiere precisión y concentración, el mas mínimo error puede convertir su poción en un veneno mortal por lo que mucho cuidado al prepararlas. Cada pareja tiene sobre su mesa el nombre y las instrucciones para la elaboración de la poción; por lo que pasen al armario de ingredientes y tome un miembro de cada equipo lo necesario para su elaboración ¡Comiencen a trabajar en SILENCIO! Si escucho algún ruido empezare a descontar puntos-dijo enérgicamente Severus concentrando su atención en algunos calderos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y que contenían las pociones que suponía habían sido usadas para lastimar a Elizabeth.

-¡Si que se ve horrible, Snape! Supongo que ha pasado la noche en vela y por los calderos que vigila, buscando un antídoto para tía Elizabeth; en realidad le esta afectando mucho todo esto-pensaba Harry observando con atención al profesor.

-Quieres Potter dejar de ver a Snape y ponerte a trabajar en la poción que tenemos que realizar-dijo fríamente Draco acercándose con los ingredientes que ocuparían para su trabajo.

-¡Como digas, Malfoy, como digas¿Te parece bien si yo preparo los ingredientes y tu vas mezclando?-dijo amablemente Harry apartando la vista de Severus y concentrándose en acomodar los frascos sobre el escritorio, mientras los iba quitado de los brazos de Malfoy que no podía evitar los leves estremecimientos que lo sacudían cada vez que las manos morenas tomaban un frasco, rozando su cuerpo.

-¿Y bien, esta de acuerdo en que yo preparo y tu mezclas?-insistió Harry con una sonrisa irónica, dándose cuenta de los estremecimientos del rubio, teniendo una ligera idea de a que se debían.

-¡Me parece bien, Potter!-exclamo Draco ofuscado, prendiendo la llama bajo el caldero, dándole la espalda deliberadamente al moreno, quien en silencio se encargaba de preparar los ingredientes, asi como las cantidades necesarias.

-¡Cielos, si que resulto difícil hacer algo asi, especialmente estando presentes los demás compañeros! Estuvo a punto de darme un ataque de lo fuerte que me latía el corazón que por un momento pensé que podrían oírlo y por lo mismo casi me muero de los nervios, no debí hacer algo asi: tentarlo con sutiles caricias para saber si respondería ¡Y SI QUE LO HIZO! Con todo y lo sucedido aun seguimos unidos, al menos es un consuelo pues no me gustaría perder la unión que tenemos igual a como perdimos nuestra relación por sus ridículos celos-pensaba Harry un tanto molesto a la vez que un poco triste por la absurda actitud del rubio pues era obvio que este también sufría por las malas decisiones tomadas pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir su error.

-¡Jamás antes había sido una tortura, trabajar junto a Harry! Mas ahora es un infierno, cada roce accidental, cada encuentro de nuestras miradas, aspirar su aroma a hierbabuena que me embriaga ¡Es verdaderamente infernal! Uno puede volverse loco bajo estas condiciones, mas tengo que mantenerme firme en mi resolución después de lo que me hizo, no puedo doblegarme tan fácil; aun cuando me enloquezca tenerlo tan cerca, deseando sentir sus labios contra los míos- pensaba Draco intentando mantenerse tranquilo ante la presencia del moreno, aunque para eso tuviera que recurrir a su orgullo.

-¡No crees que eres muy absurdo y ridículo! Hasta lo haz admitido, te estas volviendo loco con tanta cercanía y tantos roces; por lo que deberías dejar de lado ese tonto orgullo e intentar reconciliarte con tu chico o de lo contrario con esa actitud, solo conseguirás perderlo definitivamente ¿Acaso eso deseas? En especial porque estas sufriendo tanto como él lo hace-dijo Demi con formalidad.

-¡OH guarda silencio, Demian!-murmuro Draco molesto con la impertinencia de su conciencia, pero antes de que pudiera seguir riñendo con la misma se escucho el ruido de una explosión y un denso humo lo envolvió todo durante algunos instantes.

-¡Vaya que no se ve absolutamente nada! Al profesor Snape no le va hacer ninguna gracia todo esto, de eso estoy convencido-pensó Harry tosiendo suavemente pues el humo le ahogaba -como a muchos de sus compañeros- teniendo que sujetarse al escritorio para no caer de lo mareado y sofocado que empezaba a estar y al hacerlo su mano rozo con otra que también se apoyaba en el mueble, percatándose por el tacto de quien era, razón por la cual no aparto la suya de aquella otra, que tampoco se aparto por el contrario se acerco aun mas a la del moreno, quedando brevemente unidas durante los instantes que duro el humo, pues al despegarse el mismo, ambos de nuevo estaban separados aunque una ligera coloración se podía apreciar en las mejillas de los dos.

-¡Señor Longbottom, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por incompetente!-exclamo molesto Severus luego de despegar el humo del salón de clases.

-¡Y ahora sigan trabajando o de lo contrario no terminaran nunca de hacer sus pociones¿Qué rayos quiere, Potter?-rugió Severus al ver a Harry con el brazo alzado con tranquilidad.

-Lo único que quiero, señor es decirle que ha cometido un error al bajarle puntos a Neville pues en esta ocasión no ha sido culpa de él, sino de otra persona-dijo con calma Harry viendo directamente hacia Snape que cada vez se observaba mas molesto y el comentario del chico no mejoro en nada su animo.

-¿Con que otra persona? Bien ¿Qué le hace decir eso, Potter? Especialmente porque es bien sabido que Longbottom es un inútil de primera ¿Cuáles son sus razones para asegurar que no es culpa de su compañero?-cuestiono Severus secamente.

-¡OH eso es fácil! Una de las cuales es el hecho, que tan amablemente ha dicho; Neville no es muy hábil en pociones pues tiende a confundir el orden de los ingredientes con lo que ocasiona las explosiones, eso es lo normal pero para que ocurra: Usted tiene que proporcionar los ingredientes y si NO lo ha notado ninguno de los ingredientes que le dio-por hoy- puede ocasionar una explosión, es mas la poción que le puso a Neville y Goyle es de las mas sencillas e inocuas porque no tiene un solo ingrediente explosivo, y ni invirtiendo el orden de cocción o preparación se cambia el efecto, es decir se aplica lo que dicen los muggles sobre de que el orden de los factores no altera el producto, y si no hay ingredientes explosivos, ni se altera la poción, es lógico pensar que hasta Neville es capaz de preparar bien una poción limpiadora para heridas menores por lo que alguien mas tuvo que echar al caldero de Neville algo que lo hiciera explotar y dado el hecho de que nuestro compañero se encuentra rodeado de 5 gryffindors y 2 slytherins, las posibilidades de sabotaje se reducen a 2, es decir Goyle y Zabini; ya que Hermione, Dean, Ron, Seamus y Lavander a su manera intentan evitar que Neville se equivoque puesto que al hacerlo ocasiona que le bajen puntos a nuestra casa, señor-finalizo seria y tranquilamente Harry sin apartar la mirada de Severus quien-igual que los alumnos- lucia sorprendido por lo dicho por el chico ¿Por qué cuando o como fue que se volvió un conocedor en pociones? Descubriendo la respuesta al ver aparecer una ligera sonrisa que apenas curvaba la comisura de sus rojizos labios pero en cambio brillaba con fuerza en sus ojos esmeraldas, idénticos a los de...

-¡Elizabeth! Ahora entiendo-murmuro bajito Severus comprendiendo a que se debía el cambio y alzando la voz...

-¡Muy bien! Señor Zabini vacíese los bolsillos, también usted señor Goyle-solicito enérgicamente Severus volviéndose hacia el par de slytherins quienes veían extrañados al profesor.

-Señor, no estará considerando creer las palabras de Potter ¿Verdad? En especial porque seria absurdo pensar que Goyle o yo tengamos algo que ver con la incompetencia de Longbottom-dijo Zabini fingiendo sentirse ofendido ante las sospechas de Snape.

-¡Vacíen sus bolsillos, Zabini y Goyle AHORA!-ordeno fríamente Severus, lanzando sobre ambos una furiosa mirada que solía reservar para Harry y Neville, ante lo cual no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer.

-¡Asi que Potter tenia razón! Entonces serán 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, 10 por cada uno y detención para usted, Zabini por pensar que se podría burlar de mi y por ultimo restauro a Gryffindor los 10 puntos que anteriormente les baje y 15 puntos para Potter por primera vez, prestar atención a clases, asi como 5 puntos menos por acusón y ¡Ahora terminen sus trabajos!-ordeno Severus viendo de reojo como Harry movía los ojos negativamente mientras la leve sonrisa se ampliaba un poco mas, retomando su trabajo como si nada.

-¡Supongo que no importa lo que haga o diga, Severus Snape SIEMPRE será Severus Snape!-pensaba risueñamente Harry preparando los últimos ingredientes para la poción.

-¿Desde cuando Harry sabe tanto sobre pociones? Sobretodo porque las odia pero aun mas importante ¿Desde cuando el profesor le da puntos a Gryffindor? Admitiendo a su manera, que se equivoco- se pregunta Hermione, asi como varios compañeros también lo hacían.

-¡Maldito Harry¡Maldito Severus! Ahora hasta puntos les otorga a los gryffindors e imagino a que se debe y sino es eso entonces ¿Por qué guijos Harry esta sonriendo como un tonto? Pero sobretodo ¿Desde cuando sonríe tan relax frente al idiota de mi padrino?-pensaba celosísimo Draco.

-¿Por qué tienes que pensar que se debe a ESO? Yo sigo pensando que lo estas malinterpretando todo y que Harry esta sonriendo porque es hilarante la situación, ya que es tan raro que tu padrino les otorgue puntos, en especial a él, que cualquiera encontraría esto para morirse de la risa, aunque por lo visto no lo ves de la misma manera, Draco-murmuro Demi en la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Desde cuando mi conciencia apoya a Harry? Se supone que estas de mi lado, Demi-se la regreso sarcásticamente Draco.

-¡Definitivamente no se que ha visto en ti, Harry!-exclamo Demi guardando silencio pues de lo contrario terminaría pelándose con el mismo y no era ese el trabajo de una conciencia.

-Si han terminado con sus pociones, colóquenlas en un recipiente y etiquétenlas con sus nombres; mas tarde veré si están bien realizadas, para la siguiente clase quiero un pergamino con todo lo que encuentren sobre la poción que cada equipo hizo, por lo que será una tarea conjunta; ahora recojan y limpien su escritorio, después pueden retirarse-dijo Severus con autoridad, viendo gustoso como los alumnos se apresuraban a obedecerlo por lo que no paso mucho para que el salón de pociones fuera abandonado por los alumnos, los cuales se encaminaron hacia las clases de herbología y transformaciones y asi...

-¡Vaya Harry, estuviste genial con Snape, eso es valor! Pues hablarle como le hiciste, por un momento pensé que te daría una detención y no solo no lo hizo, sino que además le regreso los puntos a nuestra casa, asi como te dio puntos a ti. Jamás lo habría creído posible ¡Estuviste fantástico, maravilloso!-exclamo feliz Seamus mientras palmeaba la espalda, afectuosamente, del ojiverde.

-¡Oye Seamus, que no es para tanto!-dijo Harry avergonzado por la muestra de aprecio de su amigo.

-¡Que humilde eres, Harry¿Consideras que no es para tanto lo que haz hecho? Snape acaba de darte puntos justamente a ti-una de las dos personas que menos soporta en su clase, la otra es Neville-a Harry Potter "el chico-que-odio-desde-el-primer-día" solo por eso hay que celebrar, porque esto es algo que no se repetirá todos los días de seguro-dijo Dean con una amplia sonrisa dirigida al moreno ojiverde, quien antes de que pudiera decir algo fue golpeado con brusquedad en el hombro, estando a punto de caer pero los rápidos reflejos de Ron le evitaron a tiempo.

-¡MALFOY¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Harry?-reclamo molesto el pelirrojo sosteniendo a su amigo con suavidad y ternura que no paso desapercibida para el rubio.

-¡No lo golpee a propósito, Weasel! No tengo la culpa de que Potter este en mi camino-dijo con altivez Draco.

-¡Maldito hurón pretencioso!-exclamo con rabia Ron, avanzando un paso para enfrentarse al rubio, pero al momento Goyle y Crabbe se colocaron enfrente del mismo amenazantes, mientras Harry permanecía firme enfrente de su amigo, deteniéndolo.

-¡Tranquilízate, Ron! No tiene caso que te enfrentes a Malfoy no conseguirás nada excepto problemas y si no queda mas remedio, tendré que darte una detención; asi que mejor ignóralo y vamonos a herbología o se nos hará tarde y a Madame Sprout no le agradara eso-dijo Harry seriamente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Ron de los brazos.

-¡Esta bien, Harry, como digas!-dijo Ron sonriéndole a su amigo el cual le devolvió agradecido la sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, vaya Weasel si sigues haciendo todo lo que te dice Potter y dirigiéndole esas sonrisas, al rato los van a confundir de novios!-se mofo Zabini al verlos.

-¡Estupido!-exclamo Ron furioso siendo contenido con gran esfuerzo por Harry, Seamus y Dean quienes se lo llevaron a rastras hacia los invernaderos, seguido por los demás gryffindors, quines estaban ofendidos por las palabras del slytherin.

-Pero ¿Por qué se ofenden? Si es obvio que al Weasel le agrada Potter y el que este ultimo tenga por novia a Gragner no significa nada después de todo ¿Quién dice que no se puedan montar un trío? Si has estado juntos desde primer año, porque no habrían de estarlo en sus relaciones intimas ¿No opinan los mismo chicos?-dijo con burla Zabini.

-Será mejor irnos a transformaciones o la bruja de McGonogall nos armara un escándalo-dijo imperioso Draco mientras se dirigía al salón de transformaciones con paso rígido que los slytherin´s atribuyeron al hecho de que McGonogall no era una de sus maestras favoritas sin saber que aquella rigidez mas tenia que ver con lo sucedido en especial por causa de un pelirrojo y un ojiverde.

Asi continuaron con las clases de ese día hasta la de Estudios Muggles donde recibieron la noticia de que Sirius Black seria el encargado de darles clases hasta que se recuperara la profesora Evans, lo cual no solo sorprendido a los alumnos sino que fue toda una revelación para el trío dorado de gryffindor.

-¡Espero que la profesora Evans se recupere pronto!-exclamo con vehemencia Ron dirigiéndose con sus compañeros al comedor tras la agotadora clase de estudios muggles.

-¡Yo también lo espero, Ron! No es que Sirius sea mal maestro solo que resulta agobiante-dijo Hermione totalmente de acuerdo con Ron.

-¡Hermione tiene razón! El profesor Black es demasiado extraño, no solo agobiante-dijeron Lavander y Parvati a la vez con cansancio en la voz.

-Harry no te lo tomes a mal pero Sirius terminara por volvernos locos a los tres ¿Es que acaso no puede aprenderse otros nombres? Además no tenia porque haber dicho que eres su ahijado, eso si que fue vergonzoso-dijo Ron susurrando en voz baja las palabras junto al oído del moreno, quien asintió levemente mientras con la mirada recorría el comedor, dándose cuenta que la persona que buscaba no se encontraba y quizás no vendría a comer por lo que era preciso hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Chicos, olvide algo en el salón de Estudios muggles! Iré por ello, asi que vayan a comer, no me tardare-dijo Harry dando media vuelta antes de que lo pudieran detener.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esta actuando muy raro? Yo creo que le afecto el que Sirius nos este dando clases-dijo Ron extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡Bueno, Harry es Harry! Por lo que comportarse raro no es nada nuevo para el, asi que vamonos a comer como dijo; ya nos alcanzara-respondió Hermione como si nada, entrando al comedor junto con sus amigos.

Y mientras tanto con Harry, en cuanto se perdió de vista, salio corriendo hacia las cocinas en donde un muy amable y servicial Dobby, se encargo de preparar una cesta con comida y bebida de acuerdo a los deseos del señor Harry Potter, quien agradecido se despidió con amabilidad del mismo, para luego ir hacia las mazmorras en donde esperaba encontrar a Severus Snape.

-Solo espero que Snape se encuentre en su despacho, pues no pienso perseguirlo por medio castillo, aunque en verdad dudo que este en otra parte después de lo que vi esta mañana-pensaba Harry mientras llegaba al despacho de Severus, tocando con suavidad la puerta en espera de que le permitieran pasar, exasperando cuando el permiso no llego por lo que arriesgándose a un regaño, asi como a una baja de puntos monumental, entro en el sitio encontrándose con un Severus Snape abatido con el rostro oculto entre las manos, dándose cuenta de que todo aquello le estaba sentando muy mal; por lo que dejando cuidadosamente la cesta que llevaba sobre una mesa, se acerco con calma y lentitud hacia el hombre, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del mismo, masajeándolos suavemente.

-¿Qué¿Quién?-dijo sobresaltado Severus apartando el rostro de sus manos.

-¡Tranquilo, profesor¡Soy yo: Harry!-murmuro el chico continuando con su masaje intentando eliminar los nudos de tensión de la espalda de Snape.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Potter? Debería de estar en el comedor con el resto de los alumnos, comiendo-dijo Snape seriamente queriendo levantarse sin conseguirlo puesto que Harry hizo presión sobre sus hombros, reteniéndolo en su sitio.

-¡Tiene razón, profesor! Debería de estar comiendo, algo que se supone también debería de hacer usted especialmente porque parece ser que no lo ha hecho desde la noche pasada y eso no esta bien, por eso mismo he venido para ver como se encontraba y verlo de esta manera, me hace darme cuenta de que necesita comer, mucho mas de lo que pueda yo necesitarlo, señor-dijo Harry tranquilo sin dejar el masaje en ningún momento.

-¿Acaso esta preocupado por mi, señor Potter¡Por favor, no necesito de su lastima!-exclamo Severus con decisión mientras se levantaba de su silla, encarando al impertinente mocoso que solo le veía con una dulzura innegable en sus iris verdes.

-¡Si, estoy preocupado por usted profesor! Pero no es por lastima sino por dos cosas en realidad; la primera: porque solo usted puede hacer que tía Elizabeth se ponga bien y por lo mismo si se encuentra mal, ella lo estará por lo que tengo que asegurarme que este bien, además de que si tía Elizabeth no se recupera pronto Sirius seguirá dándonos clases –y con una ha sido suficiente- y la segunda: es porque ¡Eres parte de mi familia! Es decir, eres mi tío y siendo sincero no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe, sabiéndolo, asi como no puedo pedirte que dejes de hacerlo cuando soy quien esta en un problema o en peligro; y si tú puedes preocuparte por mi bienestar, es correcto que yo lo haga, ya sea que te agrade o no-dijo Harry con aplomo y calma mientras una sincera sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

-¿Con que su tío, verdad? Y eso le da derecho a preocuparse por mi; aparte de que a Elizabeth le molestaría ¡Nunca pensé que fuese tan altruista, Potter¿No será que realmente es por Black? Que el mismo se ha convertido en una pesadilla porque de seguro solo sabe su nombre y el de sus amigos y por lo mismo es que quiere que ella se recupere y como soy el único que puede hacerlo, vienes a darme lata ¿Cierto?-dijo irónico Severus mientras una sonrisa sarcástica curvaba sus labios.

-¡Atrapado! Lo reconozco en gran parte mi preocupación es por que Sirius es terrible como maestro sustituto pero también es por tía Elizabeth ¿Por qué estará bien, cierto?-dijo Harry angustiado borrando la sonrisa de sus labios y una expresión de tristeza se instalaba en su rostro y ojos.

-¡Estará bien, te lo prometo Harry, estará bien!-susurro tiernamente Severus abrazando al chico contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como este le abrazaba por la cintura, derramando algunas lagrimas sobre su torso.

-¡Maldito seas, Harry! Ahora entiendo porque aceptaste tan fácilmente nuestra ruptura; es obvio que ya tienes ha alguien que te consuele ¿Cómo pude creerte¿Cómo pude pensar que me amabas? Si todo este tiempo te has estado burlando de mí y de mis sentimientos junto con mi padrino, por eso mismo es que se preocupa tanto por ti ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Severus no dejará que algo le suceda a su joven amante por eso me pedía que intentara llevarme mejor contigo ¿Cómo pudieron ambos burlarse de mí? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué tenias que burlarte de mí, Harry¡Si yo te amo tanto! Pero ya me encargare de acabar con este sentimiento, asegurándome de volver a odiarte, mucho mas que en el pasado, y entonces acabare contigo: Harry Potter, dejando de ser "el niño que vivió" asi deba terminar contigo con mis propias manos-pensaba dolido, celoso y furioso Draco mientras veía a través de la pared- gracias al hechizo de transparencia (¡Transparent wall!) con el que podía ver lo que pasaba del otro lado, viendo asi el masaje, las sonrisas y por ultimo el abrazo, sintiendo con cada gesto como la rabia y el odio, como si de un potente veneno se trataran le iban corroyendo por dentro hasta que llegado un momento no soporto seguir viendo aquello, poniendo fin al hechizo para de inmediato marcharse rápidamente de ahí pues si seguía observando mas, terminaría por entrar en el salón y lanzar un avada contra Harry y Severus, destruyéndolos por reírse de el y de su amor. Y asi…

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y todos los líos que se están dando por causa de los celos de cierto rubio, mas no desesperen que pronto se arreglaran las cosas entre Harry y Draco, aunque no sin antes una serie de eventos inesperados ocurran. Aquí les dejo con la contestación a sus comentarios, gracias por los mismos.

Amaranta-Riddle: Como podrás ver en este capitulo, los celos están a la orden del día y lamentablemente Severus seguirá sufriendo y antes de reclamos eso es porque parte de la trama asi lo exige, si tan solo no fuera tan obstinado y aceptara que gusta de Elizabeth tanto como ella gusta de el, todo esto de sufrir se terminaría pero todavía no será posible por el contrario sufrir será su cruz y su condena por varios capítulos mas. 


	30. Capitulo 30: ¡Violación, Arrepentimiento...

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO

Capitulo 30¡Violación, Arrepentimiento y Perdón! -¿Qué sucede Harry?-pregunto suavemente Severus al ver palidecer al chico, que en ese instante secaba los restos de las lagrimas derramadas con anterioridad.

-¡OH no es nada! Lo que pasa...es que...bueno vera...pasa...que...este...-tartamudeaba el chico sin saber como continuar.

-¡Rayos¿Qué le digo? Es obvio que no puedo explicarle que Draco ha estado espiándonos y que ha malinterpretado todo de nuevo; porque decirle algo asi significaría explicar, lo que no se explicar-pensaba Harry intentando encontrar que decirle al profesor, quien le miraba cada vez mas confundido pero justo en ese momento un fuerte gruñido, proveniente del estomago del chico, se dejo oír en el lugar.

-¡Jajá jajá! Ahora entiendo: Estas muriéndote de hambre, Harry-dijo Severus riéndose de la vergüenza del chico por los ruidos de su estomago.

-¿Quiere comer conmigo, señor?-pregunto tímidamente Harry señalando la cesta de comida que había en el escritorio.

-¿Trajiste comida?-dijo sorprendido Severus al ver la cesta y ver al moreno asentir.

-¡Muy bien, entonces comamos, Harry!-respondió Severus transfigurando el escritorio en una mesa para dos comensales, para de inmediato comer la comida que resulto ser extrañamente, de sus favoritas y mientras comían en calma y paz fueron interrumpidos por Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Albus y Minerva, los cuales fueron avisados por un elfo domestico, quienes no podían creerse lo que veían ante sus ojos.

Y mientras aquello pasaba en las mazmorras, en otra parte del castillo, precisamente en la enfermería...

-¿Podría ver la profesora Evans?-cuestiono Draco a Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Esta bien, puede verla por solo 5 minutos!-dijo la enfermera antes de permitirle paso al joven.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?-indago Draco preocupado por la salud de la chica.

-Puede decirse que estable y resistiendo pero aun no sale de esto; lo que le hayan hecho fue deliberadamente para causar el máximo daño posible, es lo único que puedo decirle señor Malfoy-dijo Pomfrey mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

-¿Seguirás teniendo esas horribles ilusiones? Tienes que recuperarte, no permitas que mi padre gane pues no puedes darle esa satisfacción ¡Asi que lucha y recuperate, Jazmín! Además te necesito tanto sobretodo ahora que he terminado con Harry quien se atrevido a engañarme, a mentirme diciéndome que me amaba cuando en realidad esta con mi padrino, queriéndolo a él, no a mí, burlándose asi de nosotros; por lo que tienes que recuperarte para poder vengarnos, para acabar con esos traidores, porque al traicionarme a mí, te traicionan a ti, mi querida Jazmín-dijo Draco apareciendo entre sus manos un Jazmín muy delicado en verdad pero de un raro color negro, el cual coloco sobre la almohada de la joven, tras hecho eso dejo la enfermería, estableciéndose ciertas pautas desde ese instante y que eran:

1. Harry y Severus comenzaron una notable mejoría en su relación profesor/alumno asi como tío/sobrino, a pesar do los rumores que esta mejora provocaba sobretodo en dos de las cuatro casas.

2. Sirius y Draco no podían soportar aquella mejora por lo que demostraban su desacuerdo de diversas formas, en especial en la clase de Estudios muggles, la cual se había convertido en una tortura para el chico de oro, quien sinceramente no podía soportar las manías de su padrino y los celos de su ex-Dragón.

3. Durante este tiempo, Elizabeth había abierto los ojos, aunque estos estaban velados, sin brillo alguno, como si estuviera muy lejos de ahí, casi ausente.

4. Por otro lado la relación Ron-Hermione-Harry también se había vuelto muy estrecha especialmente por apoyar al chico gryffindor, a quien le afectaba mucho la que sucedía con Litzy, sobretodo tras los intentos previos para dar con un antídoto-sin ningún éxito-durante los cuales le fue bastante mal al chico por lo que su mejor amigo y su novia casi no se separaban del mismo, aumentando sin saberlo los celos de Draco y entre mas molesto, mas lo resentía Harry aunque nadie excepto el ojiverde, lo sabia.

-¡Señor Malfoy, quédese un momento quiero hablar con usted!-dijo Severus antes de que el rubio abandonara el salón de pociones, no quedándole mas remedio que hacer lo que el maestro le pedía.

-¿Sucede algo, Sr. Potter?-pregunto amablemente Severus al ver como el chico se quedaba en la puerta.

-Quería saber¿Si vuelvo más tarde, señor? Para traer lo que me pidió la vez pasada-dijo Harry con calma viendo hacia Severus, ignorando al rubio intencionadamente.

-¿Ya lo consiguió, Potter?-cuestiono Severus curioso.

-¡No fue muy difícil! Fawkes se mostró muy dispuesto a cooperar pero será hasta después de clases que pueda traerlo-dijo Harry.

-¡Si, vuelva mas tarde! Y no olvide venir preparado, Potter-dijo Severus con firmeza.

-¡Entonces hasta más tarde, con permiso señor!-se despidió Harry saliendo definitivamente del lugar, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de conformidad.

-¡Vaya, profesor! Si no lo acabara de ver y escuchar hubiese pensado que lo que todo el mundo comenta sobre Potter y usted no eran mas que rumores pero por lo visto son completamente reales. Asi que Severus Snape se ha vuelto más accesible con el chico dorado de gryffindor ¿Por qué será? Se deberá acaso a que hay mas cosas involucradas de por medio entre ambos-dijo sarcástico Draco, algo molesto; lo que no paso desapercibido para Severus.

-¡Por supuesto que hay mas cosas entre Harry y yo! Y tú las conoces bien Draco, pero hablando de eso: con lo que esta sucediendo últimamente es decir, con el nuevo giro en mi relación con el chico, además de lo de Elizabeth, ni he tenido tiempo de preguntarte ¿Haz recibido alguna misiva de tu padre? Sobretodo porque debe estar interesado en saber si funciono su regalo-dijo Severus intrigado mientras esperaba la respuesta del joven.

-¡No he recibido carta de mi padre! Es como si no le interesara lo que pasa con Jazmín, en cambio imagino que querrá saber ¿Qué esta sucediendo contigo y Potter?-dijo Draco cínico, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos con arrogancia.

-¡No lo dudo! Lucius desearía saber que sucede con Harry y conmigo; por lo que espero que seas consciente de no decir nada al respecto aun cuando sea tu padre, nadie debe saber de este cambio y aunque a la larga a él y los demás terminaran por saberlo -pues es inevitable-en especial el señor oscuro por lo cual te pido seas discreto sobre esto. Nadie debe imaginar que soy tío de Harry Potter y por lo tanto su familia, ya que de saberlo podrían usarme como señuelo para herirlo y no permitiré que eso pase; asi que ten cuidado Draco y guarda silencio con lo que sabes. Lo mismo se les a pedido ha Gragner y Weasley. Ahora es mejor que vayas a tu siguiente clase, mas tarde hablare con Hagrid por tu retraso-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡No te preocupes nadie sabrá de tu relación con Potter!-dijo irónico Draco mientras abandonaba el salón.

-Hay algo raro en su actitud ¿Acaso estará celoso? Siendo mi ahijado no le he prestado mucha atención últimamente por estar con Harry pero tengo la impresión de que hay algo mas en el fondo de esto, solo que no se ¿Qué es? Tendré que estar más pendiente de Draco-pensaba Severus extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio.

-¡Eres puntual, Harry! Y veo que traes a Fawkes contigo-dijo Severus al ver llegar al chico acompañado por el fénix.

-Dije que volvería en la tarde y con Fawkes, asi que diga que debo hacer y lo haré, profesor-dijo Harry simplemente.

-¡Lo se! Pero no puedo evitar buscarte algún error, ya sabes la costumbre; por cierto necesito tantas lagrimas como Fawkes pueda llorar ¿Puedes pedírselo?-dijo Severus viendo como el chico intercambiaba algunos cantos con el ave.

-Fawkes dice que no hay problema alguno pero ¿Dónde debe verter sus lagrimas?-pregunto Harry curioso, viendo como el profesor señala un matraz ancho, donde Fawkes comenzó a verter sus lagrimas.

-¿Tienes hambre, tío Severus?-pregunto con inocencia Harry mostrando la cesta que llevaba.

-Me preguntaba¿Cuándo dejarías de decirme señor y comenzar a llamarme tío¡Y si tengo hambre! Asi que comamos, Harry-dijo Severus conjurado, como ya era costumbre, una mesa para dos, a la cual se sentaron degustando los alimentos en una gran calma.

-¿Harry?-llamo Severus al chico, quien levanto una ceja interrogativamente.

-Le he pedido a Draco que tenga discreción sobre el hecho de que somos familia; pero creo que esta algo celoso de esta relación en especial porque no le he prestado tanta atención desde que intentamos que la misma funcione-dijo el profesor observando como Harry casi se atragantaba con la comida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-pregunto preocupado Severus viendo al chico beber de su copa para pasarse la comida.

-¡Estoy bien, tío Severus! No tienes de que preocuparte y... ¿Qué respondió Draco digo Malfoy sobre tu petición?-dijo Harry corrigiéndose con rapidez, ante la mención del nombre del rubio.

-Dijo que no hay problema y estoy seguro de que por su parte no lo habrá, después de todo Draco es un buen muchacho-dijo seriamente Severus.

-¡Que bueno! Por lo menos no hay que preocuparse por eso; me parece que Fawkes ya no puede llorar mas, profesor-dijo Harry con prisa, cambiando bruscamente de tema, ignorando la penetrante mirada del profesor,

-¡Definitivamente algo esta pasando! Primero: Draco se molesta cada vez que menciono a Harry y ahora el chico es quien actúa raro, diciendo incluso el nombre de mi ahijado, aunque se ha corregido con rapidez, además de cambiar de tema sin disimulo alguno. Por lo que tendré que averiguar que esta pasando-pensó Severus mientras se ponía a trabajar en el antídoto para Elizabeth.

Y al transcurrir el tiempo, sucedió que...

-¡Hola Potter, al fin te encuentro solo¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es verte sin tus escoltas?-dijo Zabini acorralando al ojiverde en un pasillo vació y solitario.

-¿Qué quieres, Zabini¡Dilo pronto que estoy ocupado!-replico Harry molesto por la cercanía del otro chico.

-¡Me gustas cuando te enfureces y lo que quiero es a ti, deseo que seas mío, Potter!-murmuro Zabini seductor junto al odio del chico, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo del moreno.

-¡Estas loco, suéltame!-exclamo Harry intentando apartarse del slytherin, quien solo tuvo que aplicar un poco mas de fuerza para inmovilizarlo por completo.

-¡No, no estoy loco, Potter! Te he estado deseando desde la pasada fiesta de Halloween y ya me he cansado de no poder encontrarte nunca solo; por eso ahora que lo he hecho ¿Piensas que desaprovechare la oportunidad¡Serás mío, aunque sea por la fuerza!-dijo Zabini queriendo besar al ojiverde que a su vez luchaba por deshacerse del agarre del slytherin.

-¡HARRY!-grito Ron acercándose a la carrera y ante tan súbita aparición no le quedo mas remedio a Blaise que soltar a Harry y dando media vuelta, se marcho del lugar puesto que no le convenía enfrentarse al pelirrojo, ya que no estaba de humor para un escándalo en ese momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-pregunto Ron inspirando con fuerza para reponerse de la carrera que acababa de dar.

-¡Si!-respondió el chico nerviosamente y en voz baja.

-¡Pues no lo pareces¿Qué quería ese desgraciado?-cuestiono Ron con suavidad, acercándose a su amigo, abrazándolo.

-El...el quería...quería...que yo...el...yo...-replico Harry entrecortadamente y con temor, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del pelirrojo mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de su amigo, avergonzado.

-¡Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo! No dejare que te ponga las manos encima, asi deba convertirme en tu sombra pero Zabini no volverá a tocar a un hermano mío y se arrepentirá si lo vuelve a intentar-dijo Ron con firmeza pero con suavidad, revolviendo aun mas, el alborotado cabello de su amigo.

-¿Hermanos?-murmuro Harry sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto que lo somos, Harry! Solo que tu caíste en un pozo de alquitrán y por lo mismo tienes el cabello negro-dijo burlón Ron separando al moreno de si, guiñándole un ojo picaramente y obsequiándole una linda sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a fuera! Necesitas un poco de aire que te reponga del susto-dijo el pelirrojo llevando consigo aun sumiso y silencioso chico que se limito a seguirlo.

-Entonces entre mi padrino y Harry no hay nada mas a excepción de una relación familiar y lo que vi en la mente de Jazmín no eran mas que ilusiones causadas por lo que le haya enviado mi padre ¡Solamente eso!-pensaba Draco mientras su mente no dejaba de recordar la platica que había tenido con Severus.

-¡Vaya hasta que te cayo el veinte! He tratado y tratado por todos los medios de hacerte ver la verdad pero eres más testarudo que una mula-resonó la voz de Demi en la cabeza del rubio.

-¡No me vengas con reproches, Demi! Después de todo no tengo la culpa de nada; pues el único culpable es Harry por dejarme creer lo que no era ya que ni siquiera intento defenderse, es mas en ningún momento explico nada, era obvio que sacara conclusiones equivocadas-replico Draco justificando sus actos.

-¿Y en algún momento le permitiste hacerlo? Porque la verdad es que ni siquiera le prestaste atención cuando quiso aclarar las cosas sobretodo esto, simplemente te cerraste a toda explicación. Decidiendo que Harry mentía y por consiguiente optaste por terminar con la relación que compartían, por lo que tampoco puedes responsabilizarlo, pues no es su culpa en realidad; ya que siempre ha sido honesto contigo y eso me consta-dijo Demi serenamente. -¡Si como no¿Cuándo ha sido sincero? Harry me ha guardado muchísimos secretos, por lo que no puedes llamarlo honesto-se burlo Draco ofendido por que su conciencia estuviera mas a favor del gryffindor que del suyo propio.

-¡Oye, no me vengas con esas! Después de todo no niego que el chico ha guardado cosas sobre si mismo; pero ten en cuenta de que no es muy fácil de decir y que por lo tanto sea algo que salga en una conversación habitual, además ¿Cuándo le has preguntado algo que te interesara saber? Harry no te dirá nada si no se lo pides antes, especialmente con lo tímido y cerrado que es para hablar de si mismo, pues sabes muy bien que lo que menos le gusta es tener que revelar hechos de su vida, ya que no le agrada ser el centro de atención-dijo Demi con calma.

-¡Reconozco que tienes razón, Demi! Harry no me ha mentido jamás, es cierto que es reacio ha hablar de si mismo pero si cuestionas con sutileza, llega a responder, también es cierto que quiso aclarar las cosas y de que entre él y Severus no existe nada, asi como tampoco puedo negar que mi fénix llego a mi siendo virgen e inocente, pues es muy obvio que antes de estar conmigo no estuvo con nadie mas; si bien es cierto que sus apasionadas caricias y respuestas por un momento podrían implicar una experiencia previa pero dentro de mi se que no hubo alguien jamás antes, ya que su timidez es demasiado reveladora. Todo el tiempo Harry ha sido honesto conmigo y yo me atrevo a dudar de sus sentimientos y de la verdad que siempre ha estado entre los dos ¡Que me ama! Desde el mismo instante en que me permitió besarlo por primera vez ¡Soy un idiota, Demi!-musito Draco al darse cuenta de todos los errores que había venido cometiendo por sus tonterías.

-¡Vaya hasta que lo aceptas! Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a Harry; hablar con el y esperar que te perdone y acepte de nuevo, aunque estoy seguro de que lo hará. Es muy noble y te quiere demasiado como para lastimarte seriamente-dijo Demi contento de que el rubio reaccionara finalmente.

Asi Draco se dio a la tarea de encontrar a Harry, sobretodo al darse cuenta de que Gragner estaba sola, lo que podía significar que su fénix también lo estaba, por lo que era su oportunidad para hablar con el mismo con tranquilidad, asi que no tardo en localizarlo pero al hacerlo... Se topo con una escena completamente inesperada y que le resulto bastante desagradable ya que cobijados bajo la sombra de un roble se encontraban su querido fénix y el idiota Weasel en actitud juguetona, en especial de parte de Ron, y hasta de cierta manera intima puesto que el pelirrojo "atacaba" al chico con cosquillas haciéndole reír como jamás lo había oído antes y escucharlo reír de aquella forma le provoco rabia y celos puesto que con el nunca se había reído asi, incrementándose sus celos al oír decir a Harry -¡Te quiero, Ron, te quiero SI!- mientras el pelirrojo cesaba su ataque y abrazaba con ternura al pelinegro respondiéndole a su vez - ¡Yo también te quiero, Harry y mucho!- siendo eso mas de lo que pudo soportar, marchándose de ahí; echando peste contra pelirrojos aprovechados y traidores fénix que se burlaban de el, pero ya cobraría venganza.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver y Hermione se preocupara sino nos ve pronto; que por cierto RONALD si con un ataque de cosquillas haces que todos tus hermanos hagan o digan lo que quieres, ahora comprendo por que siempre están riendo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tomando la mano que su amigo le ofrecía para levantarse.

-Te lo advertí: te dije claramente que con mi "ataque" siempre conseguía lo que quería ¿Cómo sino crees que he conseguido que mis hermanos admitan sus secretos? Haciendo que incluso acepten que me quieren, odian o les caigo mal; asi que no te quejes después de todo si hubieras aceptado desde un principio que soy el mejor de tus hermanos y que me quieres, no te habría atacado, Hermano-dijo Ron también con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias por considerarme como tu hermano, es lindo saber que tengo uno, aunque uno muy travieso y juguetón, Ron!-dijo sinceramente agradecido Harry mientras regresaban al castillo para ir a cenar.

Y en los días que siguieron resultaba prácticamente imposible ver a Harry y Ron separados pues siempre estaban juntos pasando incluso más tiempo entre si que con Hermione a quien pusieron al tanto de la situación sobre el acoso de Zabini pues dado el papel de sombra del pelirrojo era obvio que rumores sobre ellos circularían por el colegio por lo cual no querían que la castaña imaginara algo que no sucedía puesto que la única novia era ella, siendo Ron su mejor amigo, hermano y ahora auto impuesta sombra; por lo que luego de que Hermione fue puesta al tanto de la situación estuvo mas que de acuerdo con la misma ya que-como Ron le hizo ver- había lugares donde por ser chica no podría estar con su novio siendo mejor que Ron le acompañara; por lo que en todo el lugar se rumoreaba que el trío dorado era verdaderamente eso un "trío" pues si no estaban los tres juntos, lo estaban por parejas, siendo para todos obvio que quien ganaba en ese peculiar triangulo era Harry Potter ya que era por quien se desvivían tanto Hermione como Ron, pues cuando el ojiverde no estaba con ellos ninguno de los dos actuaba cariñoso o protector a como lo hacían en presencia del moreno, el cual solo andaba sin su compañía cuando iba a ver al profesor Snape, en especial luego de la primera y única ocasión en que Ron le acompaño, algo que a Severus no le agrado en absoluto ya que era reacio admitir y admitirse que la relación que tenia con el chico iba mejorando día a día y cada vez mas y por lo tanto a Ron no le quedo mas remedio que separarse de su amigo cada vez que iba con el profesor de pociones aunque eso si vigilando a Zabini por si intentaba algo en contra de Harry al verlo solo.

-Entonces mas tarde iras con el profesor Snape ¿No es asi, Harry?-pregunto curiosa Hermione mientras se dirigían hacia su siguiente clase.

-¡Asi es! Hoy probaremos una poción curativa que espera sea el antídoto para tía Elizabeth, por lo que quede de ir a la hora de siempre, Mione- respondió Harry suavemente.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces nosotros iremos a la BIBLIOTECA, en lo que estas con Snape-dijo Ron marcando la palabra biblioteca para dar a entender que vigilarían a Zabini.

-¡Me parece bien! Ya los iré a buscar ahí, una vez que termine con el profesor Snape aunque tal vez me tarde un poco mas del tiempo acostumbrado, sobretodo si tengo que probar la poción, por lo que espero no les importe-comento bajito Harry viendo a su novia y hermano cariñosamente.

-¡No te preocupes, Harry! Puedes tardar lo que quieras no nos iremos de la biblioteca, te lo aseguro-dijo Ron colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del chico mientras Hermione deslizaba uno sobre la cintura del mismo, llegando asi a la siguiente clase.

-¡Maldito seas Harry, vas a pagármelas por estar con el Weasel y la sangre sucia!-pensaba rabioso Draco al ver pasar al trío de otro, abrazados.

-¡Que bien que Severus, dijo que hoy seria mas tarde la reunión! Algo que ni Ron, ni Hermione saben; por lo que podré estar un rato sin ellos ya que es algo pesado estar siempre seguido por ambos, aun cuando se que lo hacen porque están preocupados, exageran un poco, sintiéndome a veces demasiado vigilado-pensaba Harry mientras caminaba sin prisa alguna por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto del requerimiento, donde pensaba descansar un rato, en lo que llegaba el instante de ir con Severus Snape para probar la poción curativa, algo que no estaba ansioso por hacer puesto que con las ultimas probadas no le había ido muy bien por lo que esperaba que esta vez fuese mejor que las anteriores y tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una figura invisible le seguía de cerca hasta que fue muy tarde y entonces...

-¿Quién es, que quiere?-dijo con miedo Harry al sentir como una fuerza desconocida le aventaba bruscamente contra una pared del pasillo, poco frecuentando por otros alumnos o maestros además de estar algo oscuro, haciendo que con el movimiento sus gafas cayeran, volviendo todo borroso; asustándose al sentir como le eran alzados los brazos encadenándolos al muro por las muñecas y una lengua rozaba su oído a la vez que un cuerpo se apretaba contra su espalda y caderas pudiendo sentir la excitación de esa persona, sabiendo que se trataba de un hombre por lo mismo.

-¡No por favor, Zabini no me hagas esto, por favor no, no lo hagas, por favor detente, por favor!-suplico angustiado Harry pues sabia lo que pasaría, iba a ser mancillado, a pesar de todos los cuidados de Ron por evitarlo, y ultrajado sin ninguna piedad posible y todo por separarse de sus amigos, asi como por no estar con Draco, su fiero dragón quien le hubiese protegido de cualquier mal, evitando que le hicieran daño, ahora lamentaba haber peleado con el rubio sobretodo porque después de que aquella pesadilla concluyera no podría volver a estar con su querido dragón, sintiéndose impotente por no poder evitar lo que estaba pasando, mientras una infinita tristeza se instalaba en todo su ser haciéndole derramar silenciosas lagrimas que se incrementaron conforme sentía como esa persona deslizaba con frenesí sus manos ansiosas por todo su cuerpo estrujándolo, causando dolor y marcas en el mismo.

-¡Por favor...no...no...por favor...detente...Zabini...no hagas...esto..por favor...no!-suplicaba Harry con voz llorosa y estrangulada, tensándose fuertemente al sentir como aquel bruto subía su túnica en ese momento con una mano mientras que con la otra tiraba con brusquedad de sus pantalones, reventando el cierre de los mismo, hiriendo sus caderas y su palpitante sexo; cayendo estos al suelo junto con sus bóxeres quedando descubierto de cintura para abajo, pudiendo oír como ese bastardo bajaba -a su vez- el cierre de sus propios pantalones sabiendo muy bien lo que venia a continuación, lo cual no tardo en ocurrir cuando una rodilla se deslizo entre sus muslos, separándolos con impaciencia.

-¡NOOOOO!-grito con fuerza Harry en el instante de ser brusca y brutalmente penetrado sin consideración alguna.

-¡No, basta...no mas...ya no...MAS!-exclamo el chico con voz llorosa y desgarrada, mientras se agarraba de las cadenas que lo sujetaban pues era la única manera de soportar cada nuevo embiste que sufría, ya que cada uno de ellos era más brutal y doloroso que el anterior, rasgándole las entrañas.

-¡Draco, ayúdame, Draco!-murmuro suavemente Harry agotado por completo yaciendo laxo debido a su cansancio, solo no cayo porque aquellas malditas cadenas le sujetaban sin ninguna piedad.

-Cuando alguien esta en peligro SIEMPRE llama a la persona que mas ama para que le salve o le proteja-resonaron con claridad pasmosa aquellas palabras dentro de la cabeza de quien violaba al ojiverde que aun seguía llamando a su dragón.

-¡Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho? Harry!-exclamo preocupado Draco dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, por lo que rápidamente puso fin al hechizo encadenante que sujetaba al moreno, tomándolo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, exánime, arreglando sus ropas lo mismo que las del chico, no queriendo ver la sangre y semen que corrían por las piernas del ojiverde, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto del requerimiento donde no tardo en colocar a su lastimado fénix en una cómoda cama y tomando algunos ungüentos curativos procedió con la sanación del moreno, a quien de nueva cuenta despojo de sus ropas solo que en esta ocasión para aliviarlo y no dañarlo como anteriormente lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué? -musito débilmente Harry volviendo apenas la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocar la borrosa figura que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Qué dices¡No te entiendo!-respondió Draco en voz baja temiendo que el chico volviera a preguntar Porque pues no sabría que contestar ya que su comportamiento no tenia justificación, sobretodo al haber dañado a su fénix cuando se había prometido no hacerlo nunca y ahora lo había hecho al menos dos veces ¿Cómo podría entonces Harry perdonarlo? Si no podía ni siquiera hacerlo el mismo.

-¿Por qué me has violado¡Ya que has sido tú! No intentes negarlo ya que no peleaste con Zabini, además de que solo he sentido a una persona violarme y cogerme en brazos ¡Y eres tú, Draco¿Por qué abusaste de mí¿Qué fue lo que te hice para merecerme este trato?-dijo adolorido Harry y de cierta forma agradecido por el frescor del ungüento curativo que no solo aliviaba el dolor y daño recibido también refrescaba su ardorosa piel pues sentía que sus entrañas quemaban y palpitaban aun a pesar de que el abuso había terminado.

-¡Temía tanto que dijeras esas palabras, Harry¿Qué quieres que responda¡Lo lamento, Dios, no tienes ni idea de cuanto lo siento! Pero si quieres la verdad, entonces debes saber que me carcomían los celos, asi como la rabia por verte con Weasley desde que nos separamos, los dos juntos inseparables y tan cariñosos que me dan nauseas, asi como coraje de solo imaginar que es el Weasel quien ahora tiene tu cariño, tu amor y tu corazón; mas no intentes negarlo pues te he oído a ti y a el, decirse que se quieren, puedes por un segundo pensar lo que ha significado para mi oírte decir esas palabras ¿Cuándo se supone que es a mi al que amas mas que a nada y a nadie en este mundo? Siendo por eso que te he lastimado no podía soportar que estuvieses con otro, asi que te he tomado por la fuerza puesto que solo me perteneces a mi ¡Eres solo mío y no de ese imbecil pelirrojo!-exclamo posesivamente Draco.

-¡Que estupido eres, dragón! Asi que por unos absurdos celos me has cogido con brutalidad-¡Pues fuiste una bestia!- solamente porque me escuchaste decirle a Ron que lo quiero, asi como a el responderme de manera similar; al menos ¿Tienes alguna idea de ha que se debieron esas palabras?-Draco negó con un movimiento de cabeza, permitiendo que el chico continuase, pero este solo guardo silencio, mientras ocultaba el rostro en la almohada con vergüenza.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry¿Por qué te avergüenzas¿Acaso Weasley te ha hecho algo y no quieres decirme¡Ves como tenia razón de estar celoso!-dijo Draco con algo de molestia al ver la extraña actitud del chico.

-¿Alguna vez dejaras de sacar conclusiones precipitadas? Que par empezar todo esto es culpa tuya, si no hubieses creído erróneamente que existía algo entre tío Severus y yo jamás habríamos terminado pero con tus equivocaciones ahora estamos en esta situación y de verdad que ron no tiene nada que ver; pero te diré lo que sucede pues no me gusta que juzgues a mi mejor amigo. No se que tanto escuchaste cuando le dije a Ron que lo quería o lo que es pero ¿Qué tanto viste? Conociéndote entre lo visto y escuchado hiciste tu propia historia, pues veras ese día en particular paso que...el imbecil de Zabini, quiso violarme, atrapándome en un pasillo cuando estaba solo ¿A que se parece eso? Incluso intento besarme a la fuerza pero la oportuna aparición de Ron, le impidió lograr su cometido, dejándome con miedo ante aquello, algo que Ron detecto por lo que me consoló y fuimos al patio para que pudiese serenarme y recuperarme de lo sucedido, asi que hablando y con algunos juegos de su parte, me dijo que no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño a su hermano, enterándome asi de que mi mejor amigo me considera un hermano y como no quería decirle que yo también lo hacia, empezó un ataque de cosquillas-¡Anda di que somos hermanos y que me quieres por serlo, vamos Harry!-me insistía una y otra vez sin cesar su ataque hasta que cansado del mismo lo admití, le dije que le quería-algo me dice que ahí llegaste tu y escuchaste, asi como no te quedaste al resto- y que era un hermano muy gracioso y burlón. Y eso sucedió, pero eres tan tonto que primero sacas conclusiones que no debes, porque espero que ahora que tío Severus te pidió discreción con el hecho de que sabes que somos FAMILIA, hayas sacado de tu cabeza las absurdas ideas de que me lió con el a tus espaldas, Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry un poco seco mientras se volvía trabajosamente hasta quedar de frente al otro joven.

-¡Yo...yo no...sabia nada...de eso...Harry! Ahora entiendo porque...suplicabas y decías...el nombre...de Blaise...si tan...solo lo hubiese...sabido ¡NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO, LO SIENTO TANTO!-exclamo Draco con dolor.

-¡Se comenten demasiados errores en nombre del amor, Draco!-murmuro tiernamente Harry deslizando una mano con suavidad sobre la mejilla del joven que le miraba sorprendido por el gesto.

-¿Qué haces, acaso tú…?-murmuro Draco extrañado por la caricia.

-¡Te amo, dragón! Te quise desde antes de saberlo, te quiero y te querré siempre, no importa lo que pase nada podrá alejarme de ti-dijo Harry deslizando su mano desde la pálida mejilla, hacia el cuello y continuando hacia abajo hasta toparse con el primer botón de la camisa del rubio, el cual procedió abrir sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por la piel pálida que iba descubriendo según iba abriendo los botones.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Después de lo que te he hecho, Harry-pregunto Draco sujetando con suavidad las manos del moreno que se empeñaban en acariciar sus torso.

-Cuando creía que era Zabini quien abusaba de mi, no podía dejar de pensar que al terminar todo, no volvería a estar contigo mi queridísimo dragón; puesto que estaría manchado y saberlo no me permitiría quedarme a tu lado, asi que de alguna forma el que fueses tu y no el, cambia las cosas, es decir, no perdono la agresión como tampoco estoy diciendo que lo hecho fuera algo loable pero también se que si no pudiese volver contigo me volvería loco pues eres todo de mi, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma, por lo cual muero si no estas a mi lado. Este tiempo sin ti, ha sido una pesadilla ya que muero a cada instante que estoy lejos de tu lado, no puedo perdonarte que hayas sido un bruto pero estar sin ti me destroza acabando con mi cordura y te amo tanto que perdería la vida antes de volver a separarme de ti, Draco-dijo Harry sinceramente incorporándose a medias hasta que oculto su rostro en el cuello del rubio, besándolo con ternura en el mismo.

-¡OH, Dios Harry no sabia que sentías algo tan profundo por mi!-exclamo Draco enternecido mientras los labios del moreno recorrían su cuello y sus manos deslizaban su camisa, quitándola de su cuerpo, dejando descubierto su pálido torso, al cual acariciaba con insistencia, jugando con sus rosados pezones que se habían puesto duros ante el continuo contacto.

-¡Mmm, en verdad te agrada esto!-murmuro Harry trazando un húmedo camino de besos desde el cuello hasta sus pezones, chupándolos, besándolos, mordiéndolos, excitándolos, yendo de uno a otro continuamente y sus manos seguían acariciándolo por todos lados, abriendo sus pantalones para de inmediato deslizarlos por sus piernas junto a sus bóxeres.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamo Draco recostándose en la cama, sujetándose con fuerza de las sabanas al sentir y ver como el moreno en ese instante deslizaba su lengua por la cara interior de sus muslos-tras haberlo despojado definitivamente de su ropa- trazando un húmedo camino hasta su miembro erecto y duro, que procedió a tomar en su boca, extasiándole de forma increíble.

-¡MAS, quiero mas, ESO, mas duro, SI mas rápido, asi si, sigue mas Harry, MAS!-gemía intensamente Draco desesperado por la provocadora manera en que el moreno le tomaba, jugando con sus labios, lengua, saliva y hasta dientes de una sutil forma que le volvía loco de placer, no pudiendo evitar embestir en aquella boca cuando la tortura se hizo mayor y mas intensa hasta que sin poder controlarse termino eyaculando su semen en ella, viendo como el chico bebía con placer el mismo.

-¡Exquisito y fuerte, asi como eres tu, Draco!-musito Harry con ternura, complacido de ver como a su rubio le costaba recuperar la respiración y su pálida piel lucia un delicioso rubor.

-¿Por qué...hiciste...eso? Nunca antes...lo habías hecho...eres demasiado tímido...para algo...como eso...Harry-dijo Draco entrecortadamente.

-¿No te gusto?-pregunto Harry inocentemente, mientras se colocaba encima del rubio frotando con suavidad su sexo excitado contra las caderas del joven.

-¡Claro que me gusto, Solo que no lo esperaba de ti, mi amor! Ha sido una experiencia muy intensa y te lo agradezco; mas creo que debo devolverte el favor, a menos que tengas una mejor idea-dijo Draco acariciando ligeramente el sexo del moreno, quien se estremeció ante el roce, dejando escapar un breve suspiro.

-Me encantaría tomarte, amor mío, pero no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo-respondió Harry disfrutando de las caricias que su compañero le proporcionaba y que abruptamente se detuvieron.

-¡Lo siento, Harry!-dijo apenado el rubio.

-¡Por favor, no te disculpes mas! Lo que paso ya no tiene solución por lo que no sigas torturándote ¿Quieres? Y creeme lo que mas me gustaría es tomarte y que tu a su vez lo hicieras pero mi cuerpo debe recuperarse antes de volver a estar en condiciones de hacerlos de nuevo, es que acaso no te das cuenta que vencí mi timidez, tomándote en mi boca ¿Por qué te deseo y lo que mas me gustaría es ser por completo tuyo? Pero eso no es posible por ahora, asi que no te culpes, yo no lo hago-dijo Harry firmemente , separándose del rubio y buscando su ropa, comenzó a vestirse ante los azorados ojos de Draco.

-¿Acaso te he molestado? Parecías tan feliz hace un instante, Harry-dijo dudoso Draco al verlo vestirse con calma y lentitud dándole la espalda.

-¡No lo estoy, dragón! Solo que tengo que irme, ya que Severus esta esperándome y ya se me hace tarde para la reunión-dijo Harry realizando algunos hechizos reparadores y limpiadores sobre su ropa, después de todo no quería que su tío lo viese con el aspecto de haber sido violado (Ironía) pues podría malinterpretar toda la situación ¿Verdad?.

-¿Y a que tienes que ir con Severus?-cuestiono Draco con un deje celoso que no paso desapercibido por Harry, quien seguía dándole la espalda al joven mientras se terminaba de vestir.

-Creo que hay algunos puntos por aclarar, Malfoy o de lo contrario esto no va a funcionar: 1.- Severus Snape es solamente mi TÍO y si debo ir con el, es porque probaremos una poción que espera sea el antídoto para tía Elizabeth. 2.- Ronald Weasley es y siempre lo será, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y auto impuesta sombra de protección. 3.- Hermione Gragner es mi novia OFICIALMENTE pero solo la quiero, mas no termino con ella pues busco el mejor momento para hacerlo. 4.- Blaise Zabini es el estupido slytherin acosador por el que Ron y Hermione se han vuelto mis sombras, ya que de no hacerlo Zabini intentaría poseerme a la fuerza. 5.- Yo solo estoy enamorado de un desconfiado y celoso dragón de ojos plateados, que no se da cuenta de cuanto me mata su ausencia. 6.- ¡Sin confianza, no hay amor! Por lo que si puedo yo confiar en mi dragón ¿Por qué no puede el mismo hacerlo conmigo? Jamás le he mentido en nada, ni con nadie y contrario a lo que cree no le he engañado ni en el pasado, asi como no lo haré en tiempos futuros; en cambio yo tendría mucho que reclamarle como por ejemplo¿Con quien se acostó antes de hacerlo conmigo? O también ¿Por qué le sigue dando cuerda a Parkinson si se supone que soy su amor? Asi que dime Draco¿Puedes aprender a confiar en mí de tal manera que podamos restaurar el amor entre nosotros? Ya sabes que me volvería loco si no puedo estar contigo, asi que aprende a confiar en mi, como yo lo hago de ti, dragón-dijo seriamente Harry dándole los toques finales a su ropaje.

-¡Intento entenderte, Harry! Pero...todo eso de la confianza esta muy bien; pero si tanto confías en mi y además quieres que recomencemos nuestra relación ¿Por qué continuas dándome la espalda, mi fénix?-dijo Draco sugerente, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, acariciándoles.

-¡Jajajá pense que dirias otra cosa distintas! No es por falta de confianza que te doy la espalda, eso se debe a que no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo mucho que esta costandome controlar mi excitacion y verte desnudo en una cama con toda tu preciosa piel expuesta, a la espera de ser acariciada, besada, torturada; me provocan ganas de... ¡Hacerte mío! Como no tinees ni idea y lamentablemente eso no puede ser ya que tengo que ir con Severus, además de no estar en condiciones para hacer el amor pero cambiando de tema ¿Sabes donde estan mis lentes? La verdad es que los necesito y si me voy sin ellos, capaz que me mato en las escaleras-dijo Harry curioso.

-Cuando caiste en mis brazos y acomode tus ropas, los recogi del piso, guardandolos en mi túnica-dijo Draco alejandose del chico y yendo a por su túnica, saco las gafas y volviendo acercarse al moreno, se las coloco en el rostro.

-¡Eres en verdad magnifico, Draco!-exclamo Harry deslizando una picara mirada por todo el bello cuerpo a la vez que depositaba un tierno beso de despedida sobre los rosados labios.

-¡HARRY!-exclamo Draco con una sonrisa mientras veia al chico salir de la habitación, abandonando la misma algunos minutos después-tras haberse vestido- para dirigirse a la enfermería donde estaba seguro volvería a ver a su fénix y mientras tanto...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Siguiente capitulo, espero que también les guste como los anteriores y como pueden ver ya hubo reconciliación entre Harry y Draco, ahora solo falta saber que pasara con Elizabeth, lo cual veremos en el próximo capitulo. Aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews, gracias por los mismos.

Hermita: Gracias por los comentarios; y es cierto pobres de Severus y Draco pero que quieres que le haga asi va la historia y en cuanto a Hermione mucho me temo que tendrás que soportarla como novia de Harry por un buen rato pero puedo adelantarte que para las vacaciones de verano algo cambiara al respecto, por lo que espero te siga gustando la historia. 


	31. Chapter 31:Curación y el Lord oscuro

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Capitulo 31: Curación y el Lord oscuro.

-Creía que ya habías aprendido a ser puntual, Harry-dijo Severus al ver entrar al chico a su despacho, con algunos minutos de retraso.

-Se me hizo tarde pues no me di cuenta de lo rápido que se paso el tiempo, Severus-se disculpo el moreno con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Eres muy despistado, chico! Y por cierto ¿Por qué estas tan contento? Hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre, Harry-dijo Severus viendo como los ojos del chico tenían un brillo singular, lo mismo que sus labios se notaban risueños.

-¡OH, es tengo el claro presentimiento de que la poción de hoy ayudara a tía Elizabeth a salir de su estado!-respondió Harry con convicción.

-¿Conque un claro presentimiento? Veamos que tan bueno eres para la adivinación, Harry y de casualidad ¿No tienes la sensación de morir envenenado, como en las ocasiones anteriores?-dijo Severus viendo al chico negar con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

-¡Ya veo, entonces esperemos que estés en lo correcto! Después de todo, la poción que tomaras es la misma que Draco y tu realizaron hace algunos días con la excepción de que contiene lagrimas de Fawkes-dijo Severus pasando a un vaso una cantidad mínima de poción a Harry que de inmediato la bebió notando con sorpresa que el dolor y ardor que sentía en su cuerpo desaparecía de manera gradual, dejando a cambio una sensación de bienestar.

-Por lo que veo tu presentimiento era correcto, ahora vamos a la enfermería y veamos si con Elizabeth también funciona-dijo Severus tomando el recipiente con el resto de la poción, saliendo de su despacho junto con Harry, dirigiéndose a la enfermería donde se encontraron con Draco, Sirius y Remus.

-¿Tienes el antídoto?-pregunto ansioso Sirius al verlos entrar, dirigiéndose al profesor de pociones.

-¡Parece que esta vez SI es el indicado!-respondió Severus acercándose a la chica para administrarle la poción a través de una sonda, rezando interiormente por que funcionara.  
-¡Ahora es mi turno!-dijo Harry apartando a Severus hasta quedar a un lado de la joven, para a continuación colocar una mano sobre el colgante que llevaba puesto.

-¿Sigue con el collar? Creí que sé lo quitarían-comento bajito Severus, extrañado.

-¡Ha sido imposible retirárselo! Es poco común ese dije, puesto que no encontraras a un fénix y un dragón unidos pues son dos criaturas extremadamente distintas; por lo que es muy peculiar que Litzy use ese collar que además de su rareza, también desprende una magia muy particular y la misma evita que le sea retirado-dijo Remus en voz baja.

-¿Una magia particular¿Qué significa?-cuestionó Severus curioso.

-¡No lo sé, Severus en realidad no lo sé! Puede ser desde buena hasta maligna, me temo que solo Litzy sabe de qué sé trata-respondió Remus viendo-igual que todos- extrañado como de Harry emanaba una cálida sensación que reconoció como magia.

-Evleuv por rovaf Htebazile seneit que regresar, et somatisecen otnat no sabes omoc-murmuraba con fervor Harry sin ser consciente de estar usando las lenguas mágicas, depositando un breve beso sobre la mejilla de la chica apenas rozándola.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, puedes oírlo? Es una frágil forma de amar--¿Qué sucede? Todo es tan absurdo--Pero lo sientes, lo oyes ¿Verdad? Es una ingenua fuerza para aguantar--¡Tengo miedo! A pesar de oírlo ¿Qué debo hacer, James?--Sabes bien lo que debes hacer, Litzy ¿Acaso quieres permanecer por siempre en las tinieblas?-dijo James con calma.

-¡No lo sé realmente no lo sé!-exclamo desesperada Litzy.

-Si permaneces aquí, dejaras que el amor sé té escape-dijo James suavemente.

-Es el amor, es el amor lo que se escapa, es el dolor, es el dolor lo que me abraza-murmuro Elizabeth con tristeza.

-¿Quieres vivir en esta oscuridad, sin amor y solo con el dolor? Escucha solo escucha-dijo James amoroso.

-Regresa pequeña, regresa--¿Sirius?--Vuelve Litzy todos te extrañamos tanto--¿Remus?--tía Elizabeth, Jazmín por favor vuelve, tienes que saber que te extrañamos pero también que no hay mas mentiras entre los dos que puedan separarnos--¿Harry, Draco?-dijo ella mientras se estremecía.

-¡Me temo que no funciona, Harry! Quizás no era el antídoto correcto-dijo Severus al ver como el chico parecía estar desgastándose en su intento por que la joven reaccionarse.

-¡Severus tiene razón! Es mejor que lo dejes por esta vez ¿No querrás enfermar también?-dijo Remus.

-Estaba tan seguro que era el antídoto exacto, que lo habíamos conseguido en esta ocasión-dijo desanimado Harry retirando su mano del colgante pero al hacerlo un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de la chica que a su vez parpadeo lentamente mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡JAMES!-grito de repente Litzy mientras sus ojos adquirían de nuevo brillo y vida.

-¡Tía Elizabeth, has vuelto!-exclamo emocionado Harry viendo a la chica parpadear varias veces en un intento por lubricar sus secos ojos.

-¡Por ustedes, mi niño, por todos ustedes!-dijo suavemente Litzy viendo hacia Harry.

-No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, pequeña-dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.

-¡Sí que lo sé! Se lo mucho que lo estaban podía escuchar sus llamados solo que no podía encontrar la manera de regresar, Sirius-respondió Litzy sin alzar la voz por el contrario era mas un susurro bastante débil y cansado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? No parece que este mejor que antes, Jazmín-dijo preocupado Draco.

-¡Cansada, muy cansada! La verdad es que no me siento muy bien pero peor me encontraba, Draco-dijo Litzy.

-¿Dónde te encontrabas? Pero sobretodo tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Por qué no puede serte retirado ese collar?-pregunto curioso Remus señalando el collar.

-¡No lo sé! No sé dónde estuve, solo sé que estaba perdida en una gran oscuridad de la que no podía salir pues era muy densa, ni siquiera era capaz de verme a mi misma aunque podía oír sus voces llamándome pero no encontraba la manera de regresar hasta que James logro que lo hiciera pero de forma brusca. Y en cuanto al collar ¿Por qué dices que no puede ser retirado? Si es muy sencillo, solo que en este momento no tengo fuerzas como para quitármelo-dijo ella ahogando un bostezo al mismo tiempo que entraban el profesor Dumblodore y Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Veo con gusto que has despertado, Litzy! Me alegra saber que Severus pudo encontrar el antídoto y también creo que es conveniente dejarte descansar para que Poppy pueda realizar su trabajo. Mas adelante habrá tiempo para platicar y aclarar las dudas que puedan haber; por cierto ¡Muy buen trabajo, Severus!-dijo Dumblodore felicitando al profesor de pociones.

-¡No tiene porque agradecerme, señor! Solo cumplía con mi trabajo además el crédito no es solo mío puesto que yo solo no hice todo, también hay que agradecerle a Harry sin su ayuda, no habría logrado ayudar a Elizabeth-dijo seriamente Severus pero era obvio que se sentía orgulloso por el agradecimiento recibido.

-¡No seas tan modesto, tío Severus! Después de todo hiciste el trabajo mas pesado y casi no has descansado intentando encontrar un antídoto, realmente yo ayude muy poco en comparación tuya-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Harry tiene razón, de no ser por todo el tiempo que has invertido creando el antídoto, Litzy podría seguir en la inconsciencia-dijo Albus.

-Profesor creo que es hora de que se marchen; debo revisar a mi paciente-dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Muy bien, Poppy no retiramos!-dijo Albus haciendo una seña para que todos salieran del lugar permitiéndole a la enfermera examinar a la joven.

Y en los días siguientes...

-¡Buenos días, Harry¿No es muy temprano para la visita?-pregunto Litzy viendo al chico despojarse de su capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Tal vez! Pero de otra forma no tengo oportunidad de estar a solas contigo pues por la tarde siempre viene alguien a visitarte y no podemos hablar tranquilamente, tía Elizabeth-dijo Harry sentándose, aun costado de la chica, sobre la cama.

-¿Y de que podrías querer hablar tan temprano? Puesto que todavía faltan algunas horas para el desayuno-dijo Litzy.

-De muchas cosas por ejemplo¿Cómo te encuentras? O de ¿Cuándo regresaras a dar clases? O quizás de ¿Por qué nadie te puede quitar ese collar? La verdad es que hay demasiado de que platicar, tía-dijo Harry alegremente.

-También podríamos hablar de cierta "D" persona ¿No?-dijo Litzy viendo como el chico se ponía todo coloradito como un maduro tomatito.

-¿Te gusta avergonzarme?-dijo Harry observando como ella parpadeaba una vez y que sabia significaba SÍ.

-¡Que graciosa eres, tía Elizabeth!-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, claramente molesto.

-¡No seas ridículo! Sabes bien que solo bromeo con respecto a ti y a Draco; me gusta torturarles un poquito en desquite porque no me creyeron la primera vez que les dije que habían sido amigos, así que no hagas pucheros ¿Quieres?-dijo Litzy con una ligera sonrisa.

-A veces pienso que el estar unidos por los colgantes no es tan buena idea puesto que té enteras de cosas que no son de tu incumbencia-dijo Harry seriamente.

-¡OH, por favor eso no es verdad! Y tú lo sabes bien ¿Cuándo me he metido yo en sus recuerdos o cuando me he involucrado yo con ustedes en el momento en que tienen alguna intimidad? Por el contrario he sido muy discreta y los he dejado con sus cosas sin meterme, en cambio tú y Draco a cada rato andan entrando a mi mente; que por otra parte debería de ser al revés especialmente considerando que por ustedes dos es que apareció mi collar, atándome de esa formar a los dos. Pero cambiando de tema: no me encuentro ni bien, ni mal es decir, si tenemos en cuenta de que no puedo moverme con facilidad, que siento todo el cuerpo adolorido hasta en partes que no sabia que podían doler, que estoy mas aburrida que una ostra, así como cansada de todas las atenciones de Madame Pomfrey; imagino que puedes darte una idea de que tal me encuentro. Que por otro lado volver a dar clases es imposible hasta que me recupere, lo cual no es factible de momento y en cuanto al collar solamente puede ser retirado por ti, Draco o por mí, nadie mas puede tocarlo pues no están involucrados en la promesa, Harry-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¡OH, vaya ahora entiendo!-murmuro Harry confundido.

-No creo que entiendas mucho la verdad pero de todas formas no es importante pero por otro lado tengo que pedirte un favor-y para lo cual necesitaras la ayuda de Draco. ¡Sácame de aquí! Esta bien que no pueda moverme o dar clases mas nada de eso significa que deba quedarme permanentemente en la enfermería con todo eso olor desagradable, así como equipos de curación, etc., me enferma el solo permanecer aquí, por lo que te pido que junto con Draco encuentren la manera de sacarme de aquí ¿Lo harías, me sacaras Harry?-cuestiono dulcemente la joven.

-Si alguien se entera de que lo hice, estaré en graves aprietos especialmente con Madame Pomfrey aunque también se lo aburrido que puede ser este sitio, así que despreocúpate ya encontrare la forma de sacarte de aquí, tía-dijo Harry con complicidad, luego de lo cual comenzaron a platicar de cosas intrascendentales que no tenían mucho sentido, para alguien que no estuviera al tanto de su relación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Harry? Sobretodo porque falta poco para el desayuno. Weasley y Gragner deben de estar desesperados buscándote por todas partes, chico-dijo repentinamente irrumpiendo en el lugar Severus mientras se acercaba con una poción en la mano. 

-¡Ay, Dios santo faltan 20 minutos para el desayuno! Creo que es hora de que me marche, tía Elizabeth-dijo Harry apurado mientras se colocaba su mochila en el hombro, la cual había decidido llevar consigo.

-Anda pues ¡Vete! Ya podrás volver mas tarde cuando a Madame Pomfrey le parezca bien-dijo Litzy sonriendo.

-¡Rayos, la capa de invisibilidad no cabe en mi mochila!-murmuro Harry al darse cuenta de que era inútil intentar guardar su capa.

-Siendo así ¡Déjamela! Yo te la cuido hasta que vuelvas mas tarde-respondió Litzy.

-¡Muchas gracias, tía Elizabeth!-dijo Harry colocando la capa doblada junto de la chica.  
-Harry es hora de que te marches; Madame Pomfrey no tardara en venir y no le gustara verte por aquí sin su permiso además de que también es hora de que tomes la poción revitalizante, Elizabeth-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¡En verdad sabes como arruinarle a uno el día! Pero sino hay otro remedio que beber esa desagradable poción pues así sea, con tal de que dejes de estar molestando, Snape-dijo Litzy intentando levantarse sin éxito alguno.

-Creo que seria mejor si te ayudo, tía Elizabeth-dijo Harry preocupado ante la debilidad que presentaba la chica.

-¡Quita esa cara de preocupación, Harry! En verdad no te favorece; es mejor que te marches antes de que tus amigos derrumben todo el colegio, buscándote. Estoy lista para tomarme la poción, Snape-dijo Litzy viendo hacia Severus.

-¡Con permiso, entonces!-se despidió el ojiverde abandonando la enfermería.

-¿Por que insistes en llamarme Snape? De un tiempo atrás he notado como lo haces y resulta extraño viniendo de ti en especial porque no sueles utilizar mi apellido casi nunca ni siquiera cuando estuviste en calidad de alumna, lo hacías. Es mas tampoco me llamabas profesor, sino Severus-dijo el hombre sin ocultar la molestia que sentía al oír su apellido en los labios de la joven.

-¡OH por favor! No me saldrás ahora ¿qué te desagrada que te diga Snape? Después de todo, desde que recuerdo has intentado que lo haga y ahora que lo hago ¿Te fastidia¡Eres verdaderamente un hombre muy extraño, Snape! Y creo que ya es tiempo de beber la poción-dijo Litzy tranquilamente esperando con paciencia a que Severus le acercara el vaso con la poción revitalizante que debía tomar hasta que sé recuperar por completo, viendo sorprendida que en realidad se le veía fastidiado por sus palabras, lo cual no comprendía del todo el porque.

-¡Y tú eres realmente insolente, malcriada, estúpida además de una atractiva mujer!-murmuro Severus justo antes de inclinarse sobre ella y tomar con suavidad sus labios, besándole con una inusitada ternura que desconcertó a la chica por lo que no correspondió a la caricia por más exquisita que resultara ser, pudiendo sentir como el hombre deslizaba su lengua por su labio inferior incitándole ha abrirse ante el, lo cual hizo inconscientemente para al momento ser invadida por aquella lengua que recorría ansiosa toda su boca.

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo Prof. Snape? En lugar de estar besando a la paciente debería de estar dándole la poción, o no se recuperara nunca-dijo Madame Pomfrey seriamente entrando en ese momento con una bandeja de desayuno para la enferma.

-¡Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder Madame Pomfrey!-exclamo Severus apurado mientras hacia que Litzy tomara la poción, abandonando la enfermería algunos minutos después con inusitada rapidez para el asombro de la paciente y la diversión de la enfermera.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado ahora¿Por qué la beso, señorita?-pregunto divertida Poppy colocando el desayuno frente a la chica, ayudándola para que pudiera comer con facilidad.

-¡No tengo la menor idea! También me pregunto por su raro comportamiento, Poppy-dijo Litzy comiendo con lentitud su desayuno, confundida aun por el beso que Severus acababa de darle y a partir de ese instante no pudo sacar de su mente a cierto oscuro profesor, transcurriendo lentamente las horas.

-¡Jazmín, tía Elizabeth!-dijeron Draco y Harry al entrar en la enfermería.

-¡Hola chicos¿No es muy temprano para la visita?-pregunto curiosa Litzy al verlos.

-¡Así es! Pero logramos convencer a Madame Pomfrey para que nos permitiera venir mas temprano que a los demás, lo cual no fue muy difícil en especial luego de que Harry le puso unos tiernísimos ojitos, imposibles de resistir-explico Draco.

-¿Conque ojitos tiernos? Imagino que Sirius te enseño- Harry asintió- entonces comprendo porque Poppy no pudo resistirse, pero aun así ¿Por qué querían venir tan temprano?-pregunto curiosa Litzy viendo como Harry conjuraba una especie de silla de ruedas y Draco a su ve sacaba algunas mantas y almohadas del armario.

-Le comente a Draco que te aburrías estando aquí y se le ocurrió la manera de sacarte para que te distraigas un rato-dijo Harry acercando la silla, luego de que Draco colocara una almohada en la misma.

-Entonces, si estas lista para romper unas cuantas reglas, es hora de irnos-dijo el rubio levantando en brazos a la joven poniéndola suavemente en la silla mineras Harry le envolvía con una manta y colocaba otra almohada detrás de su espalda para que estuviera mas cómoda.

-Esta muy bien todo esto pero ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? En cuanto alguien nos vea en el pasillo le irán a contar a Poppy, chicos- dijo Litzy con ironía.

-¡OH, pero si es muy sencillo! Para eso entran en juego las capas de invisibilidad-dijo Harry tomando su capa de la cama y Draco sacaba a su vez la otra, echando una encima de Litzy y con la otra se cubrían ambos chicos.

-¡Vaya, lo tenían todo planeado!-exclamo gratamente sorprendida la chica mientras los chicos empujaban con calma la silla de ruedas, saliendo de la enfermería, no tomándoles mucho tiempo el llegar al patio, en donde bajo la sobra de un roble un diligente elfo los esperaba impacientemente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Litzy al ver lo que parecía la disposición de un picnic en aquel sitio.

-¡Señor Harry Potter! Dobby ha preparado todo según sus deseos; Dobby espera que al señor Harry Potter le guste, señor Harry Potter, señor-dijo Dobby al ver como Harry y compañía sé desprendían de las capas invisibles en ese momento.

-Todo esta muy bien, muchas gracias Dobby, hiciste una gran trabajo-alabo el moreno al sobre excitado elfo.

-¡OH, Dobby se siente muy feliz de que el señor Harry Potter este feliz con su trabajo; si el señor Harry Potter necesita algo mas solo tiene que decírselo a Dobby y Dobby lo conseguirá, sé lo traerá al señor Harry Potter de inmediato!-dijo Dobby con su chillona voz.

-¡No necesito nada por el momento, Dobby!-respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Entonces Dobby sé ira a seguir trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts pero si el señor Harry Potter necesita algo, solo tiene que llamar a Dobby y Dobby vendrá de inmediato-dijo el elfo desapareciendo con un plop.

-¿El señor Harry Potter¡Vaya! Se nota que ese elfo te tiene en alta estima señor Harry Potter-se mofo Litzy viendo como el chico se avergonzaba.

-Realmente te estima ¿Verdad? Y hablando del elfo ¿Ese era Dobby, mi antiguo elfo domestico¡Responda señor Harry Potter!-dijo Draco también burlón.

-¡OH por Dios¿Quieren dejarlo por la paz? No saben lo desesperante y aterrador que puede ser que no deje de llamarme señor, no hay una frase donde no diga eso; es algo cansado, por lo que dejen de hacer burla ¿Sí? Y tienes razón se trata de Dobby, tu antiguo elfo-dijo Harry exasperado, sentándose en la manta del picnic haciendo un puchero.

-¡A veces puedes resultar muy infantil, Harry!-dijo Litzy observando la actitud del chico.

-Y ustedes unos fastidiosos-replico Harry ofendido.

-¡Por favor, no salgas ahora con esas! Que bien que te aburrirías sin nosotros dos, así que dejemos todo tranquilamente y mejor comamos antes de que se enfrié la comida-sugirió Draco sentándose al otro lado de Litzy.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Draco ¡Comamos!-dijo ella relajada, degustando lentamente los alimentos que le ofrecían ambos chicos comiendo en un acogedor silencia.

-¿Por qué estas tan débil, tía Elizabeth? Desde esta mañana pude darme cuenta de lo cansada que luces ¿Qué es lo que té pasa?-pregunto curioso Harry viendo como la chica se detenía a medio comer un pedazo de pastel de queso, dejándolo de nuevo sobre el plato.

-¿Por donde empezare? Supongo que recuerdan cuando tus padres murieran y bebí la sangre de Godric-ambos chicos asintieron aun sin comprender a que venia todo aquello-¡Qué bueno! Al hacer eso fue como recibir una transfusión muggle salvo por la diferencia de que no solo fue sangre sino también magia lo cual incremento mi fuerza mágica; si ahora me encuentro tan débil es porque... digamos... que estoy en el extremo opuesto, es decir, como si hubiera perdido sangre solo que en lugar de esta lo que perdí fue magia y por lo mismo estoy débil-dijo Litzy.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices puesto que ¿Cómo puedes perder magia? Definitivamente no tiene razón de ser-dijo Draco extrañado.

-Se requiere magia para dar o quitar magia pero no cualquier tipo sino la que llaman oscura, a través de ella y su conocimiento se logran cosas asombras pero también peligrosas, la mayoría de las veces y en mi caso he estado sometida a esa magia oscura y por lo mismo perdí magia-dijo Litzy tranquilamente.

-¿Magia oscura? Si es así ¿Cómo fue que Godric pudo darte la suya? Porque la verdad no creo que haya usado magia oscura, Elizabeth-dijo Harry extrañado.

-Eso se debe a que son dos cosas diferentes, es decir Godric me dio de su sangre porque a través de ella es como se adquiere la facultad para hablar ruger y fenixio pero no me dio magia ciertamente; cuando bebí de aquella sangre pude sentir el rastro de algo mas fuerte que por un momento me mareo pero antes de que pudiese saber que era Godric separo su muñeca de mis labios, por lo que se puede decir que recibí su sangre y el don de las lenguas mágicas pero no así su magia; ahora bien cuando recibí la carta de San Valentín esta estaba impregnada con una poción que requiere de magia oscura que junto con los alucinógenos que también traía, pues digamos que fue un trabajo magistral ya que por cada una de las alucinaciones que sufrí, cayendo en la oscuridad, perdía un poco de magia y considerando el tiempo que pase en tal oscuridad, no es de sorprenderse que este tan débil-dijo Litzy irónicamente, mientras los chicos la observaban curiosos pero antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!-se escucharon gritar a tres voces molestas haciendo que el chico volteara encontrándose con Ron, Hermione y Sirius bastante alterados.

-¡DRACO LUCIO MALFOY BLACK!-exclamo Severus también molesto, sobresaltando al rubio.

-¡Uy, mi nombre completo! Significa que mi padrino no esta feliz conmigo-pensó Draco cínico.

-¡ELIZABETH JAZMÍN EVANS SUMMERS!-exclamo Dumblodore con una sonrisa ( y solo por no quedarse atrás, puesto que todos estaban diciendo los nombres completos, pues había que seguirles la corriente)

-¿Te llamas, Jazmín?-preguntaron incrédulos Draco y Harry observando como la chica se ruborizaba, apenada.

-¡Así es! No es ningún secreto, todas las mujeres Evans usamos dos nombres, empezando por mi madre, quien era Anna Elianor, Petunia Anne, Lilian Marie y por ultimo yo, por eso es que no me incomoda que me digas Jazmín, Draco-dijo Litzy con calma.

-Pero yo creía que solo era un apodo y no tu nombre también; después de todo nadie mas te llama Jazmín-dijo Draco serio.

-Eso se debe a que solo tu tienes ese derecho, así como Remus y Sirius a llamarme Litzy, Harry: Tía Elizabeth, Snape: Elizabeth y Dumblodore como mejor le plazca, aunque casi siempre es pequeña y los demás me dicen profesora Evans, gracias a McGonogall -dijo Litzy con una sonrisa, mas antes de que los chicos pudieran responder...

-Se puede saber ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera, Harry? Es que no te das cuenta de lo preocupados que hemos estado; pudo pasarles algo y todo por tu manía de andar escabulléndote siempre ¡Eres tan desconsiderado!-exclamo Hermione con preocupación y molestia.

-¡Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto! Después de todo que podría pasarnos estando con tía Elizabeth y Dra... Malfoy en los terrenos del colegio o es que ¿Acaso no es Hogwarts el sitio mas seguro del mundo?-dijo Harry con calma y cierto tono irónico.

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente para que no nos preocupemos¡Estas mal, Harry! Siempre andas metido en problemas, quebrando las normas del colegio y de paso llevándote a otros en tus líos; no tienes la menor idea de lo preocupados que nos has tenido a Ron o a mí ¡Eres tan insensible!-dijo Hermione indignada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Hermione esta en lo correcto! A veces eres tan inmaduro, Harry; que por lo mismo no te das cuenta de lo que nos angustia que algo pueda sucederte y el que estés en compañía del odioso de Malfoy no nos tranquiliza mucho que digamos ¿Qué tal si se le ocurre hacerte algo¿Quién lo evitaría?-dijo Ron totalmente de acuerdo con Hermione y su preocupación.

-¡OH Ron, si tan solo supieras TODO lo que me ha hecho, tu preocupación seria lo de menos!-pensó Harry mientras sus ojos refulgían con picardía, la cual solo fue notada por Severus, quien no puedo evitar preguntarse a que debería aquel fulgor en los verdes ojos.  
-¡Tus amigos tienen razón¿Qué estabas pensando al traer a Litzy aquí? Ya que imagino que todo esto fue idea tuya; no te das cuenta de que esta enferma y lo que menos necesita son sobresaltos y que debería permanecer en la enfermería descansando bajo la atención de Madame Pomfrey, pero como siempre nunca piensas en los demás solo en ti y en deshacer las reglas ¿Cómo fue que saliste así? Ni siquiera James era tan irresponsable-dijo Sirius con voz severa.

-¡Un momento, Sirius! Antes de que continúen agobiando al chico debería de saber que fue idea mía el que me sacaran de la enfermería ¡Odio ese lugar! No me gusta el olor antiséptico, ni a pociones, ni a medicinas por lo que les pedí a Draco y Harry que me ayudasen a salir de ahí; que por otro lado ¿Por qué debo quedarme ahí? Bien puedo estar en otro sitio, además de que un poco de aire fresco no me sienta mal, por lo que dejen en paz a Harry, el solo cumplió mis deseos y no lo compares con James-quien era aun peor-que el chico no es su padre-dijo Litzy con voz suave y calmada que extraño a todos.

-¡Siempre tienes que hacer lo que quieras¿Acaso no eres consciente de los problemas que ocasionas? Y de paso te llevas a otros contigo-dijo Severus molesto.

-Y yo te pregunto profesor¿Alguna vez dejaras de entrometer tu narizota, donde no debes? Después de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer no te compete en absoluto-dijo despectivamente Litzy apenas alzando el rostro para ver a Severus a quien se le veía indignado por el tono usado con anterioridad por la chica pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo...

-¡Me duele!-susurro casi inaudible Harry llevando su mano hacia la cicatriz en su frente a la vez que se doblaba ligeramente por el dolor que sentía.

-¡Harry no es gracioso que hagas eso! Quizás quieras evitar el que le echen la bronca a la profesora Evans pero fingir que te duele la cicatriz, sobretodo cuando ya no lo hace, es de mal gusto-dijo Hermione molesta al ver el gesto de su novio puesto que estaba segura de que lo hacia por ayudar a su tía, lo cual era absurdo ya que la profesora merecía una reprimenda por su conducta lo mismo que Malfoy y Harry también.

-¿Cuan estúpida puedes ser Gragner? Potter no esta fingiendo en absoluto, en verdad le duela la cicatriz ¿No es cierto, Jazmín?-dijo Draco ofuscado por el trato que la sangre sucia le daba a su fénix, pero también preocupado al concentrar su atención en Litzy y ver como de su muñeca corría un leve hilo de sangre, dándose cuenta que la chica estaba lo suficientemente débil como para que el bloqueo que mantenía sobre Harry hubiese desaparecido y por lo mismo su fénix resentía la presencia del lord oscuro.

-Quizás yo podría contestar a esa pregunta, joven Malfoy-dijo una fría voz que de inmediato hizo volverse a los ahí reunidos encontrándose con Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

-Tom ¿A qué debemos tu presencia en Hogwarts?-cuestiono Dumblodore afablemente mientras por dentro se preguntaba ¿Por qué no funcionaban las barreras mágicas del colegio? Puesto que era muy obvio que el lord había logrado atravesarlas sin dificultad.

-Vamos Dumblodore ¿Es que acaso no es obvio? Después de todo no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad sublime que Lucius me ha proporcionado; en especial cuando podré deshacerme con tal facilidad de Harry Potter, así como de su joven guardiana ¿Verdad? y por cierto... Lucius ¡Haz realizado un excelente trabajo, debilitándola; en verdad te felicito!-dijo alabador Voldemort mientras observaba al mortifago a su izquierda.

-¡Gracias mi lord! Es un placer ayudarle a eliminar a sus enemigos-respondió Lucius Malfoy altivamente observando a través de su mascara la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, notando con una leve sorpresa, que Draco se mantenía firme junto a Litzy mientras aquellos ojos grises le reclamaban¿Cómo te atreviste a herirla¡Nunca te hubiese creído capaz, padre! Pero me doy cuenta de que no eres un ser humano, sino un mounstro como aquel a quien sirves, decían los ojos del joven rubio.

-Pero no perdamos el tiempo con tonterías, solo entréguenme al chico y por este día nadie mas tiene porque salir lastimado; así que Harry ¡Acércate a mí¿No querrás que algo pueda sucederle aquellos a quienes amas, cierto?-dijo con burla Voldemort viendo como el chico se esforzaba por mantenerse firme, intentando ignorar el hecho del dolor en su frente; dolor que también sentía y que se iba tornando cada vez mas molesto pero eso era algo que no sé permitiría reflejar.

-¡Vamos pequeño Harry, acércate! No hagas que pierda la paciencia o de lo contrario... -dijo Voldemort dejando su clara amenaza en el aire.

-¡Harry no te atrevas!-susurro Litzy al ver como el chico avanzaba un par de pasos hacia el lord.

-Sabes que sino hago esto ¡Él lo hará! Cumplirá su amenaza, por ahora solo me quiere a mí; nadie mas tiene porque salir lastimado, si puedo evitar que algo así ocurra el mayor tiempo posible no me importa sacrificarme, además no puede matarme, no es tiempo todavía y eso ya es algo pero por otro lado ¿Cuánto puedes resistir? Si yo apenas soporto el dolor; a ti terminara por destruirte, Elizabeth-dijo Harry murmurando las palabras al oído de la chica, al inclinarse sobre esta a la vez que levantaba con suavidad el brazo de Litzy viendo como lo que comenzó como un hilo de sangre se iba convirtiendo en un caudal más grueso que iba debilitando aun más a la joven.

-¡Harry, ni niño mago!-susurro tristemente Litzy al sentir como el chico besaba la cicatriz de su muñeca, deteniendo así el sangrado.

-¡No moriré tan fácilmente! Primero peleare, así que no te preocupes por mí, tía Elizabeth-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia el lord.

-¡No te atrevas a seguir avanzando, Potter!-exclamo Severus mientras con rapidez se colocaba frente al chico, interponiéndose así entre él y el lord, quien le miraba extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Vaya, vaya Severus Snape, el hombre mas frió de todo el colegio de magia ¿Acaso estas intentando proteger al muchacho? No crees que es algo irónico el que tu estés cuidando al hijo de tu rival y enemigo; será ¿Qué hay algo mas de fondo? O quizás se trate de algo tan sencillo como el amor ¿Es que te has enamorado del chico? Estoy seguro que el padre de Harry lo encontraría desagradable, donde quiera que sé encuentre-dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente.

-¡Siempre pensé que era un hombre de muy baja inteligencia, mi lord! Y acabo de comprobar cuan estúpido pude ser con las palabras que ha dicho. Si bien es cierto que James fue mi rival, nunca fue mi enemigo, así como también es cierto que hay amor involucrado en mi intención de impedir que hiera al chic, pero no estoy enamorado aun cuando lo amo profundamente pero ¿Qué podría esperar de un tío? Cuan cierto es eso de que el amor filial es muy fuerte y por lo mismo, no permitiré que toque a mi sobrino-dijo firmemente Severus alzando su varita hacia el lord dispuesto a defenderse y defender a Harry quien, detrás suyo, lucia pálido pero a la vez feliz por la confesión del hombre.

-¿Su tío¡Eso es ridículo! Si realmente lo fueras ¿Por qué tratar a Potter como si le odiaras?-cuestiono Lucius, adelantándose a Voldemort, extrañado.

-Porque sabia muy bien que si tu, llegabas ha averiguar la verdad en mi relación con Harry, no tardarías en informarle al lord oscuro y siendo-hasta hace poco-un mortifago también, habría tenido que solicitar la custodia de mi sobrino y siendo así a nuestro señor no le costaría trabajo eliminarlo, por lo cual tome la decisión de que no lo supieras nunca, después de todo no seria tan difícil engañarte, ya que sabia que siempre pensaste que entre James y yo nos odiábamos pero todos nuestros pleitos no eran por enemistad sino porque como PRIMOS que éramos, no podía soportar que a el le salieran mucho mejor las cosas que a mi, pero finalmente he comprendí que James no era responsable y que mi deber proteger al ultimo Potter, el ultimo miembro de mi familia, por lo que no le dañaran pues antes deben pasar sobre mi-dijo Severus con aplomo.

-¡Te felicito, Severus! Lograste engañarnos por mucho tiempo y eso es algo que pocos han logrado realizar pero como veo que estas deseoso de morir en lugar de Harry ¡Comenzare contigo!-dijo Voldemort molesto.

-¡No lo harás! No te dejare que le hagas daño a ninguno de los dos, aunque para evitarlo deba recurrir a ellos; "Al oleic oticilos su aduya, llamando a sol espíritus de Cirdog Gryffindor y Salazar Nirehtyls para que nalpmuc las sasemorp hechas serna protegiendo así la omitlu heredero de sabma saenil"-dijo Litzy pasando de manera automática a la pronunciación de las lenguas mágicas mientras con trabajo lograba ponerse de pie sin apartar ni un instante su vista de los ojos rojizos del lord.

-¡Es mejor que dejes esta pelea, profesor! Puedo asegurarte que a Harry no le sucederá nada en absoluto; no mientras sea protegido por ellos-dijo la chica con calma haciendo que Severus le prestara atención, así como todos los presentes.

-¿De que estas hablando, Elizabeth?-pregunto Severus intrigado e ignorando el hecho de que continuaba evitando llamarlo por su nombre, como anteriormente lo hacia.

-¡De ellos, profesor!-replico Litzy elevando trabajosamente un brazo señalando "algo" en la distancia que poco a poco fue tomando forma dejando ver a tres criaturas, una de ellas: Fawkes, el fénix de Dumblodore lo cual sorprendió al lord oscuro pero se asombro aun más al ver como el ave se colocaba detrás de la chica protectoramente mientras que delante de Severus y Harry descendía la otra criatura, en realidad dos, ya que una de ellas se encontraba enrollada sobre la primera que era un grifo y la segunda un basilisco.

-¿Qué significa esto, muchacha?-cuestiono Voldemort extrañado.

-Eso es algo que podríamos explicar nosotros, Tom-dijeron dos nuevas voces provenientes de los espíritus que aparecieron -uno a cada lado- junto a la chica.

-¡Descansa pequeña, lo necesitas!-susurro con ternura Godric Gryffindor besando la frente de Litzy, a la vez que hacia que retomara asiento en la silla.

-Fawkes eladnirb tu rolac rop favor-dijo nuevamente Godric con un suave canto y de inmediato el fénix obedeció colocándose en el regazo de Litzy acurrucando su rojo cuerpo contra el de ella, dejando que sus llamas le calentaras suavemente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes¡Demonios!-dijo molesto Voldemort al oír aquel canto que no podía comprender en absoluto percatándose de que aquellos dos seres o lo que fueran desprendían una fuerte aura mágica, lo cual le preocupaba puesto que si estaban del lado de Potter eso significaría problemas para el y sus hombres.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora: Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, igual que los anteriores y como podrán apreciar será él ultimo hasta el mes de agosto puesto que salgo de vacaciones así que hasta entonces seguiré con la historia. Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios.

Luzy Snape. 


	32. rituales de amor

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO

Capitulo 32: Rituales de Amor.

-¡Los sutiripse de Rodniffyrg y Slytherin, Mot!-siseo Salazar Slytherin imperturbable.

-¡Es imposible! No existe nadie que pueda traer espíritus al plano real excepto...- ¡Alguien excepcionalmente poderoso, Tom!-interrumpió Salazar con una burlona sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Pero esa chica no puede ser tan poderosa, es absurdo!-exclamo Voldemort incrédulo.

-¡Tom, Tom ¿Cuan ingenuo puedes ser? La joven Jazmín es mucho muy poderosa; si fuese alguien débil, tu estupido mortifago habría conseguido matarla con su carta pero aunque esta débil, no lo ha logrado!-dijo sarcástico Salazar ampliando su sonrisa.

-¡Basta ya, Salazar, basta! Deja de estar jugando y haz lo que venimos hacer; no estoy seguro de cuanto mas Elizabeth pueda resistir, dadas sus condiciones, así que deja las burlas para luego-dijo Godric preocupado al ver como Litzy estaba cayendo en un estado de sopor cada vez mas profundo.

-¡Esta bien, Godric, haré lo que dices! Aunque hacerlo es acabar con la diversión pero tienes razón, prolongarlo solo agota a Jazmín y eso me recuerda que¡Es hora de que te marches, Tom! No seneit adan que recah por ahora iuqa puesto que no saracot al chico Potter la sonem no sartneim existan sasemorp rop cumplir; no someitimrep las muertes ed nadie yoh no es le aid para eso. No es opmeit de rirom, así que etev, de otnemom has odidrep, Tom-señalo Salazar en parsel mientras veía a Voldemort.

-¿Omoc olrecah? Cuando ognet todas las satrac a mi favor, no erajaed esta ahcul solo rop que lo ecid un utiripse-respondió tercamente Voldemort sin inmutarse por las palabras del fundador.

-¡Seré yum estupido, Tom! Crees poder ranag solo rop res mi heredero samaj lo des por ohceh en laicepse rop euq Jazmín este adaciled, nua cuando eseirum no te sairacreca a Harry Potter puesto que on es tiempo arap euq eso adecus, así que etsiced en tu oñepme o de ol contrario sares tu quien areum en atse batalla-sentencio firmemente Salazar.

-¡No, lo erah! Hoy sam euq acnun es mi oportunidad arap vencer a Potter-replico Voldemort obstinado.

-Salazar deja ya de intentar razonar con tu descendiente; es incapaz de comprender nada en absoluto y a menos que quieras explicarle sobre las promesa, mucho me temo que no llegaras a ninguna parte, consiguiendo solo que Elizabeth se agote mucho mas, por lo que es mejor que lo dejes pasar por el momento y hagas lo que venimos hacer-dijo Godric exasperado viendo seriamente a Slytherin.

-Sabes León, en verdad que eres muy serio, siempre dispuesto a cumplir con tu deber primero; algunas veces deberías relajarte pero me temo que eso es algo que jamás harás-dijo Salazar viendo burlón a Godric por unos segundos e inmediatamente después centrar su atención sobre Voldemort quien -lo mismo que mucho de los presentes- veía extrañado la insólita interacción amistosa entre ambos fundadores casi como si fueran en realidad amigos, lo que era un pensamiento ridículo pues era bien conocido que gryffindor's y slytherin's se detestaban desde la mismísima fundación del colegio de magia.

-¡Tommy hazme caso cuando te digo que es mejor que te marches! En verdad no tienes nada por hacer aquí; no ha llegado el tiempo de la batalla final en contra de Harry Potter y no vale la pena que alguien muera solo por tu obstinación-dijo con calma Salazar.

-¡No veo porque hacer caso de un espíritu, Salazar! Te lo he dicho antes no desaprovechare esta ocasión, sobretodo estando esa chica lo suficientemente débil como para no poder proteger al chico; por lo que conveniente actuar en este instante-sentencio Voldemort haciéndole una señal a uno de sus mortifagos para que atacara a Harry y a Severus, el cual aun mantenía al chico detrás suyo.

-¡Lo has querido así, Tommy! Yo te lo advertí antes pero no me escuchaste ¡Ataca, destruye, mata, mi dulce mascota!-susurro Salazar al joven basilisco que medio desenrollándose del cuerpo del grifo, dirigió su fría mirada hacia el imprudente mortifago, el cual cayo instantáneamente muerto.

-¡Muy bien hecho, mi dulzura! Dime Tommy ¿Quieres que alguien mas muera por tu imprudencia? Mi dulzura esta mas que dispuesta para terminar con tus hombres, si es precios uno por uno o todos a las vez; eso lo decides tu por lo que te recomendaría que de una buena vez te marches pero antes de que lo hagas debo hacer algo y para tu buena suerte no te involucra directamente, si no a quien llamas Malfoy-dijo Salazar observando al hombre a la izqu8erda del señor oscuro, el cual se estremeció de forma inconsciente ante la frialdad que los verdes ojos del espíritu mostraban puesto que nunca antes había sentido tal frió ya que ni siquiera el expresaba tal mirada.

-¿Lucius¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunto Voldemort sorprendido.

-¡OH mucho! Pues para que la joven Jazmín se recupere es necesario eliminar la fuente de sus males ¡Tu mortifago! Una vez que acabe con Malfoy no le quedaran ganas de volver a utilizar magia oscura sobre ella. así que comencemos: Magia aruscso que etsabor un redop que on te ecenetrep devuelve aroha lo odabor a quien en dadrev le pertenece odnagap con secerc lo odamot por la azreuf odnagitsac al culpable arap que on avleuv jamás a ramitsal a anu inocente-murmuro Salazar en parsel, fenixio y ruger mientras alzaba la palma de su mano derecha hacia Lucius Malfoy y su mano izquierda hacia Elizabeth de tal forma que un rayo plateado golpeo al hombre y dicho rayo se elevo hasta formar un arco por encima de ellos cayendo sobre la chica en un tono esmeralda, sacudiendo de manera violenta el cuerpo de la joven, en cambio con el rubio se podía apreciar que estaba cada vez mas agotado, cual si drenaran su magia con rapidez.

-Estas sintiendo como cada vez mas tu magia te abandona, debilitándote ¿verdad? Pronto no serás mejor que un squib o tal vez que un muggle, así aprenderás a no intentar robar la magia de otra persona puesto que no puedes poseer lo que no es tuyo. Esto será una lección para ti, para Tommy y el resto de los mortifagos, de que no deben usar magia oscura o blanca para beneficio propio, o de las consecuencias recaerán en la misma persona , así que en pocos instantes solo serás un ser sin magia, Malfoy-dijo seriamente Salazar al ver como el mortifago caía al suelo puesto que sus piernas ya no eran capaces de mantenerlo en pie.

-¡Es una locura, no puedes drenar la magia de Lucius, eso equivaldría a matarlo!-exclamo molesto Voldemort al ver el estado de su servidor.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo matare, Tom! Eso seria muy bueno para el, solamente drenare su magia hasta que quede entre squib y muggle; debe aprender las consecuencias de utilizar magia prohibida, así que no salgas con tonterías porque hasta a ti te llegar el día en que recibas un castigo similar-dijo tranquilo Salazar.

-¡Basta, es suficiente!-exclamo Litzy levantándose bruscamente de la silla haciendo con eso que el rayo se tornara por completo plateado, regresando hacia Lucius.

-Solo quiero lo que fue quitado, lo que por derecho me pertenece, Salazar-dijo Elizabeth con firmeza sujetándose al respaldo de la silla puesto que aun seguía algo debilitada.

-¡Ese hombre no merece tu compasión, Jazmín! Sabes bien que es justo el castigo; si el robo debe devolverlo y con creces ¿Acaso no deseas que sea castigado?-cuestionaron confundidos los fundadores.

-Lo que hizo no tiene perdón alguno y se que un día recibirá el castigo que le corresponde pero condenarle a convertirse en lo que mas desprecia, es -incluso para el- demasiado cruel, ya habrá otro castigo mas adecuado para Lucius Malfoy, además recuperando mi magia ya estoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para restablecer la protección sobre Harry por lo que Voldemort no puede hacerle nada-dijo Litzy con calma viendo como desaparecían Voldemort y sus mortifagos pudiendo percibir la mirada de odio que Lucius le dirigió antes de desaparecer.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión algún día puesto que ese mortifago no olvidara lo que ha pasado y buscara la manera de acabar contigo, aunque dudo mucho que para hacerlo vuelva a usar magia prohibida, después de todo ahora sabe que puede esperar si volviera hacerlo; pero es tu decisión y la respeto, preciosa-musito Salazar junto al oído de la chica con voz baja de tal forma que solo ella pudo oírlo, luego de eso ambos espíritus desaparecieron así como sus mascotas.

-Tía Elizabeth ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado.

-¡Ahora lo estaré! Solo estoy cansada, no es fácil el acostumbrarse de nuevo a la sensación de recuperación de magia y por lo mismo estaré algo de tiempo agotada, así que quita esa cara de preocupación y volvamos al castillo, empieza a ponerse mas frió y no sea que pesquemos una pulmonía-dijo Litzy sonriéndole tranquilizadora al chico de ojos verdes.

-Jazmín ¿Mi padre...?-cuestiono Draco mientras colocaba nuevamente la manta sobre las piernas de la joven para abrigarla.

-¡Estará bien! No dudo que se sentirá humillado por lo que ha pasado pero Salazar solo impartía justicia; Lucius debe aprender que se pagan los actos que se comenten aunque temo que esa es una lección que quizás nunca aprenda por lo que no te preocupes por el, lamentablemente tu padre no merece tu preocupación, Draco-respondió Litzy simplemente.

Así pues todos regresaron al interior del castillo, sumidos en sus pensamientos, percatándose de que los sucesos ocurridos cambiaban el desarrollo de la historia, volviendo el futuro aun mas incierto de lo que ya era, puesto que el hecho de que los espíritus de los fundadores hubiesen sido convocados por una bruja que no parecía tan poderosa y acudieran en auxilio de Harry provocaba que el peso en la balanza cayera hacia un lado con rapidez, lo cual no debía agradarle al lord oscuro quien seguramente buscaría la manera de acabar con el chico mucho antes de lo previsto, por lo que si lo hacia muchos de ellos estarían en la línea de fuego, intentando eliminarlos para herir a Harry y así debilitarlo pero antes de que siguieran con aquellos pensamientos se toparon con Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba molesta con Harry, Malfoy y Litzy por abandonar la enfermería, a la cual debían regresar de inmediato, algo a lo que se opuso con rotundez la joven, alegando que no necesario que estuviera en ese sitio sobretodo al haber recuperado su magia y aunque estaba cansada bien podía descansar en su habitación, mas si lo que preocupaba a la enfermera era que nadie la cuidara no había ningún problema puesto que Pixy y Dixy -un par de elfinas- podían hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente; quedando así decidida la situación.

-¿Sirius?-llamo Remus observando a su compañero entrar a la habitación que ocuparían esa noche en especial, dentro de la casa de los gritos.

-¿Qué sucede, Moony?-pregunto Sirius agotado y algo extrañado al reconocer la nota de preocupación en la voz del castaño.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora? Nosotros sabíamos que Lit puede convocar a los espíritus que desee como si nada y también sabemos el porque de esa situación pero... ahora el lord se ha enterado de eso aunque no sabe el porque, así como también se ha enterado que Severus es tío de Harry ¿Qué sucederá si intenta hacer algo¿Cómo podremos evitarlo¡No soportaría que les sucediera algo malo a Harry o Lit, son lo ultimo que queda de James y Lily!-exclamo angustiado Remus al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la algo destrozada cama.  
-¡No se que vaya a pasar, Moony! Solo se que por algo ha pasado esto, ni Litzy, ni Snivellus se arriesgarían tontamente por lo que si ambos han hecho sus revelaciones, será por algún motivo; por lo que no te preocupes, lo único que podemos hacer es continuar al lado de Harry y Litzy, cuidando de ambos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, no sabemos que traerá el futuro o cual nuevo giro dará el destino, solo podemos estar con los dos, queriéndolos y protegiéndolos como hasta el día de hoy, eso es lo que habrían hecho James y Lily. Por lo que vamos a dormir, estamos cansados ya mañana veremos que hacer, querido Remus-dijo amorosamente Sirius encargándose de desnudar a su compañero, depositando suaves y tiernas caricias en la piel expuesta así como uno que otro beso recostándolo en el colchón para de inmediato despojarse de sus propias ropas, recostándose aun lado de su amado, al cual abrazo tierna y posesivamente por la cintura, en espera de la inevitable transformación.

-¿Te quedaras por siempre a mi lado, Sirius?-cuestiono delicadamente Remus acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amor.

-¡Siempre, mi Remus, siempre! así como te amare toda la eternidad, mi Moony-respondió con amor Sirius dejando un beso en la frente del castaño.

-¡Yo también, te amo y lo haré para siempre, Padfoot!-sonrió calidamente Remus irguiéndose un poco para besar con facilidad los labios de su amante, tras lo cual se reacomodo sobre el moreno pecho, cayendo ambos en un placido sueño, convencidos de que mientras estuvieran juntos nada podría ir mal de nuevo.

-¡Sabia que vendrías, te esperaba Harry!-dijo con calma Draco al ver aparecer-bajo la capa invisible-en la habitación del requerimiento al chico ojiverde, colocando hechizos de silencio, privacidad y cierre sobre el cuarto para no ser molestados.

-¡Tenia que venir, me siento mas protegido y seguro a tu lado, Draco!-respondió Harry con una insegura y temerosa sonrisa en los labios rojos.

-¡Lo se, Harry, lo se! Puedes ser un fénix y un gryffindor por lo que no dudo que no seas valiente pero hay momentos en que el miedo domina y lo ocurrido hace poco es uno de esos instantes, amor mío. Hasta yo tuve temor de que algo pudiese pasarte si el señor tenebroso te hubiese hecho daño o asesinado, me habría muerto junto contigo puesto que no podría estar separado de ti por mucho tiempo ¡Te amo mas que mi vida, Harry!-exclamo Draco sincero mientras abrazaba protector al otro chico quien de inmediato se fundió en ese abrazo, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara al sentir el amor de su dragón, embriagándose con el suave aroma de menta inglesa que el cuerpo del joven desprendía, extasiándose sus sentidos pues solo su dragón conseguía volverle loco.

-¡Te amo, Draco, eres todo en mi! Mi vida, mi mundo, mi universo entero y si algo te pasara me volvería loco de dolor, por eso al aparecer Voldemort tuve muchísimo miedo de que algo te sucediera puesto que podía sentir tu angustia, percatándome de tu decisión para morir por mi, de haber sido necesario, lo cual te agradezco pero al mismo tiempo doy gracias de que no te pusiste en tal situación puesto que sin ti no podría seguir viviendo ¡Eres la fuerza de la que me alimento para seguir existiendo, dragón!-dijo Harry con pasión, abrazándose mas fuerte del rubio.

-¡Y tu eres la mía, Harry!-respondió con amor Draco separándose un poquito del chico, quien le observaba extrañado por su peculiar comportamiento.

-¡Dios mío, es tan increíblemente hermoso¿Cómo puede serlo? Harry es tan perfecto, tan dulce y apasionado; nunca antes me había sentido vivo, solo hacia lo que se me ordenaba pero estando junto a el he aprendido que existen otros caminos, y esperanzas. Si tan solo supiera lo que me provoca con solo su presencia, la forma en prende mi pasión y deseo, si supiera que es como una droga que necesito a diario para poder seguir en el mundo, nunca nadie ha significado tanto como mi fénix de verdes ojos-pensaba Draco mientras de manera ausente acariciaba la mejilla del moreno quien de forma inconsciente cerro los parpados a la vez que sus labios se entreabrían anhelantes de un beso.

-¡Besame, Draco y lléname de ti!-susurro Harry lanzando la cabeza atrás permitiendo con ese gesto que aquella pálida mano resbalara hasta su cuello.

-¡Entrégate a mi, Harry solo entrégate!-respondió Draco con deseo, inclinando su rostro para tomar en un suave beso aquello rojizos labios que se ofrecían ansiosos y que se movían con dulzura sobre los suyos, amoldándose a su pasión, entregados por completo a la caricia por lo que sin dejar de besarse, levanto en brazos a su fénix, llevándolo de esta manera a su cama donde le deposito con suavidad , a la vez que iba desprendiéndole de sus ropas, lo que de las suyas.

-Fuiste muy valiente al admitir frente a Tom que eres tío del chico, Severus-dijo Albus dirigiéndose a su despacho acompañado por Snape.

-¡No fue valentía, Albus! Sino hubiese hecho algo el lord lo habría matado y quizás, al principio, el chico me caía mal pero con todo lo que ha venido sucediendo últimamente debo admitir que lo juzgue mal, creyendo que seria como James, solo por parecerse en físico, mas ahora que lo he tratado y conociéndolo mucho mejor que antes me doy cuenta de que es un buen chico, que necesita tanta o mas protección que el resto de los alumnos; así como es mi deber cuidarlo puesto que parte de mi familia-dijo Severus.

-Me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta de que Harry es muy diferente a su padre, pero sospecho que esta nueva actitud tuya tiene mucho que ver con Litzy ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Albus curioso.

-¡Es verdad! Elizabeth insiste e insiste en que es mi sobrino que hasta yo me he hecho a la idea, aceptándola pero haciéndolo le hemos otorgado una nueva arma al lord oscuro puesto que no desaprovechara la oportunidad de poder causarle el mayor daño posible al chico aunque para eso deba destruir a quienes le rodean primero-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¡En eso tienes razón Severus! Pero también hay que ver el lado bueno tanto como el malo: ahora Tom sabe que para acabar con Harry tiene que enfrentarse a Litzy, Sirius, Remus, sus amigos, tu y yo; lo cual es mucha magia por enfrentar, así que deberá de andarse con cuidado, por lo que de momento no me preocupa la seguridad del chico, en cambio lo que si lo haces es el hecho de que Tom y sus mortifagos pudieron acceder hasta los terrenos del colegio y eso no puede ser, a menos que las barreras estén fallando-dijo Albus preocupado.

-¿Quieres que investigue lo que ocurre, Albus?-pregunto Severus luego de oírlo.

-¡Que bien me conoces, ya sabia que te ofrecerías por lo que te lo encargo, Severus!-dijo Albus despidiéndose del profesor quien se encamino a su habitación en donde se pondría a investigar

-¡Hasta que abres, Ron!-exclamo Hermione impaciente.

-¡Lo siento, Hermione! Pero no he podido evitar quedarme dormido-se disculpo el pelirrojo permitiéndole paso a su amiga a la habitación de chicos del sexto año.

-¡Siento ser tan intransigente contigo, Ron! Pero estoy preocupada por Harry, debe de estar angustiado ante todo lo ocurrido-dijo Hermione mientras deshacía hábilmente, los hechizos de cierre de la cama de su novio.

-¿Dónde esta, Harry?-cuestiono extrañada la chica, tras descorrer las cortinas y darse cuenta de que no había nadie en el sitio puesto que la cama estaba totalmente vacía resultando obvio que no había estado nadie en ella en bastante tiempo ya que las sabanas estaban frías.

-¡No tengo la mas mínima idea, Hermione! Cuando me he ido a acostar, Harry también lo hizo por lo que se supone que debería de estar aquí-dijo Ron tan extrañado como la chica.

-Esto es muy raro; Harry no tendría porque salirse a hurtadillas menos ahora que es prefecto pues con el pretexto de que esta haciendo una ronda o buscando algún alumno puede pasear cuanto quiera, así que nada de esto tiene sentido ¿Dónde estará?-insistió Hermione cruzándose de brazos entre intrigada y molestas mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama del chico de oro, igual que lo hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

-¡No tengo idea, Hermione! Pero imagino que Harry deberá de darnos algunas explicaciones cuando vuelva de donde quiera que este-dijo Ron disimulando un bostezo con su mano.

-¡No tienes que quedarte despierto, Ron! Puedes dormirte, yo pudo esperar a Harry perfectamente-dijo Hermione al ver el gesto del pelirrojo.

-¡Por supuesto que no me dormiré! Esperare a Harry junto contigo, Hermione-dijo Ron resulto.

-¡Como gustes, Ron!-respondió la chica tragándose un bostezo pues no admitiría que en realidad se moría de sueño, aun cuando finalmente -tras esperar un buen rato al ojiverde- decidió que lo mejor seria descansar y ya en la mañana temprano, averiguaría donde se había metido su novio.

-¡Ama, aquí esta el libro que pidió!-dijo con su chillona voz Dixy entregando un antiguo y rarísimo libro en manos de su ama.

-¡Gracias Dixy! Ahora veamos ¿Qué se necesita para fortaleces nuevamente las barreras del colegio?-dijo Litzy leyendo en aquel libro lo que necesitaría para el fortalecimiento mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo podría hacer aquello? Sobretodo al no tener suficiente fuerza mágica, lo cual no importaba en realidad pues solo tendría esa noche para el ritual o de lo contrario tendría que esperar 6 meses mas y no podían darse tal lujo.

-¡Creo que esta todo listo! Espero que salga bien o de lo contrario pondré Hogwarts en bandeja de plata para Voldemort-pensaba Litzy un poco preocupada por lo que debía de hacer puesto que no resultaría sencillo traer a los cuatro fundadores en el momento preciso, con el ultimo rayo de luna llena así como el primer rayo de sol y todo eso unido a la fecha que era parte esencial del conjuro pues lo que haría solo podía hacerse en el cambio de solticio a equinoccio y para su suerte era justamente ese día pues en pocas horas seria 21 de marzo.

-¡Mmmm, Harry, Mmmm!-gemía suavemente Draco recorriendo con ojos ensoñadores la hermosa silueta del chico debajo, suyo, quien se dejaba escudriñar con evidente placer el cual se notaba en la sonrisa que bailaba tanto en sus labios como en sus verdes iris.

-¡Vaya dragoncito, estas muy ansioso por repetir¿A que se deberán esas ganas?-dijo burlándose Harry al notar como las manos del rubio se deslizaban nuevamente por su piel en gentiles caricias, que buscaban encender el deseo.

-¡Quizás a que no tengo suficiente de ti, mi fénix o quizás se deba a que he estado a punto de perderte este día y quiero asegurarme de que estas aquí conmigo y que siempre lo harás!-respondió Draco colocándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas del moreno e inmediatamente después inclinarse sobre el mismo para besar su torso, jugando con sus tetillas, excitándolas.

-¡Nunca me perderás, siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase, dragón!-dijo Harry acariciando el sedoso cabello rubio a la vez que atraía la cabeza del joven hacia si para poder besar aquellos pálidos labios, los cuales nos se cansaba de saborear una y otra vez.

-¡Harry, te amo!-dijo Draco una vez que sus labios estuvieron libres, estremeciéndose al sentir como las manos del chico le recorrían de arriba abajo en una placentera danza hasta llegar a sus caderas, las que sujeto con firmeza a la vez que las alzaba un poco para de inmediato penetrarle lentamente.

-¡Mmmm, Harry, Mmmm! Creo que no soy el único ansioso por repetir, amor mío-murmuro Draco en un gemido al sentir la invasión del moreno a su canal, percatándose de la contención del chico por embestirle puesto que no quería lastimarlo, lo cual le resultaba frustrante ya que su fénix aun cuando era muy apasionado nunca se permitía perder el control, ya que no deseaba dañarlo, lo que hacia le anhelar que perdiese tal autocontrol, que le amara con toda aquella pasión contenida.

-¡Tómame, Harry, por favor hazlo!-suplico el joven moviendo sus caderas profundizando así la penetración del chico, quien al sentir tal movimiento dejo escapar un gemido largamente contenido, tras el cual tomo con fuerza al joven.

-¡HARRY!-grito Draco al sentir el cambio brusco en el comportamiento del chico quien cada vez le embestía mas fuerte mientras que las manos morenas se movían ansiosas por su cuerpo y con un repentino movimiento se invirtieron sus posiciones en la cama quedando el rubio debajo del moreno, quien le volvió a penetrar bruscamente, a la vez que le masturbaba con intensidad y de cierta manera salvaje provocando un excitación durísima debido a lo cual, no tardo en venirse, mojando el cuerpo de su amante, y el suyo propio.

-¡Vaya dragoncito no has podido resistir y aun falta lo mejor!-susurro roncamente Harry mientras alzaba un poco las caderas del joven al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de su interior para casi de inmediato volver a entrar con fuerza, golpeando la glándula del rubio, quien no pudo evitar contener la respiración al sentir la estimulación de su próstata de una manera violenta muy diferente a la gentileza que siempre mostraba Harry.

-¡MAAASSS!-gimió el rubio en un largo suspiro amarrándose a la cabecera, resistiendo así los embistes de su amante.

-¡Te amo, Draco, eres toda mi vida!-susurro Harry con amor viniéndose en el interior del rubio, dejando ambos escapar un par de suspiros al llegar juntos, a su clímax, sin que ninguno se percatara de la luz que le envolvía, rodeando sus cuerpos por completo en un aura de amor y magia que les hacia un solo ser totalmente.

-"Llamo ahora a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor-una luz que poco a poco tomo la figura del fundador se apareció a las espaldas de Litzy, en el norte- Helga Hufflepuff-apareció a la izquierda de la chica en el este-Rowena Ravenclaw- al frente, en el sur-Salazar Slytherin-a la derecha, en el oeste- para que cumplan los estatutos de un principio pues en este día Hogwarts los necesita ya que el mal ronda sobre el colegio y debe ser expulsado; pido a los cuatro fundadores la fuerza para formar de nuevo las barreras de protección que cuiden del lugar así como de sus habitantes"-dijo Litzy en ruger, parsel y fenixicio con la voz clara y firme aunque un poco débil.

-"En esta noche necesitada, pido a la esencia de todas las cosas que se reúnan en el fuego de fe, mi magia para cumplir con la creación de las barreras de Hogwarts, lo solicita así el primer fundador: Godric Gabriel Gryffindor Xinef"-dijo en ruger y fenixicio Godric alzando una mano, conjurando enfrente suyo un aro de intenso fuego.

-Esta noche solicito a la tierra de vida, su auxilio para proteger el colegio; lo pido así como segunda fundadora: Helga Helena Hufflepuff McIrish-dijo Helga, una mujer de brillante cabellera roja, piel blanca, ojos verdes aceituna, de rasgos fuertes pero a la vez finos, mientras conjuraba frente a ella un montículo de tierra cubierta de un pasto muy verde, lleno de vida.

-Pido esta noche ayuda al viento del alma para auxiliar a mis compañeros, lo pide la tercera fundadora: Rowena Rebeca Ravenclaw Eagle-dijo Rowena, una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado, piel blanco con un leve tono canela, ojos castaños miel, de rasgos delicados y suaves, mientras una corriente de aire giraba en torno suyo.

-"El cuarto fundador: Salazar Sebastián Slytherin Basil otorga el agua de esperanza para la restauración de las barreras del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"-susurro Salazar en parsel, mientras un aro de cristalina agua se materializaba enfrente de el.

Una vez que se conjuraron aquellos elementos y virtudes, el primero y el último se reunieron en un solo aro así como la segunda y tercera en una sola corriente creando una perfecta danza de tal manera que... iban expandiéndose por todo el lugar pero repentinamente aquellas uniones y danzas comenzaron a separarse, como si no pudiesen seguir manteniéndose unidas.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué se separan?-cuestiono Litzy confundida.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que hicimos algo como esto, además de que solo somos espíritus, no contamos con nuestra fuerza completa pero aparte de eso hace 1000 años, durante la fundación, hubo una fuerza tan poderosa que permitió la creación de las barreras pero temo que con el tiempo transcurrido ha ido mermando dicho poder y para que las protecciones vuelvan es preciso obtener esa misma fuerza como la que hubo en ese tiempo-dijo Rowena al ver la confusión de la chica.

-¿Qué fuerza, de que habla? No entiendo nada-dijo extrañada Litzy.

-"La fuerza de la que Rowena habla provenía de Godric y de mi; esa fuerza es tan poderosa que es capaz de crear o destruir en un momento"-respondió con un siseo Salazar, viendo como la confusión se acentuaba en los ojos de la chica.

-"Esa fuerza le ha impedido -varias veces- acercarse a mi heredero al lord oscuro, pequeña"-dijo Godric con un suave canto.

-Hace 1000 años, una fuerza muy poderosa, tuya y de Salazar, que crea o destruye en un instante-murmuraba Litzy intentando poner en orden todas aquellas palabras hasta que sorpresivamente lo comprendió.

-¡Es amor!-exclamo con sorpresa, Litzy.

-¡Lo has adivinado, pequeña! Fuego y agua no se mezclaran por mas poderosas que sean las magias que los convocaron, se necesita mayor fuerza para hacerlo y hace 1000 años lo hicimos pero con el tiempo pasado, mas todo lo sucedido que hizo de ambos: dos seres separados, ha ido acabando con el amor que sustentaban las barreras y mucho me temo que la fuerza que ahora mostramos no es sufí enciente-dijo Godric con tristeza viendo como los aros de fuego y agua cada vez se iban separando mas, según pasaba el tiempo y eso no era bueno pues si separaban completamente todo se perdería no serviría de nada el esfuerzo realizado.

-Pero... tu todavía lo amas ¿No es así, Godric?-pregunto Litzy en un triste susurro.

-¡Con toda mi alma! Jamás he dejado de amarle, ni siquiera al separarnos, solo por seguir con las convicciones de la época-respondió Godric viendo intensamente a Salazar, quien se sorprendió al ver el reflejo del amor en aquellos ojos azules puesto que no se lo esperaba, ya que a pesar de convivir como espíritus, no habían hablado de todo lo que los llevo a separarse de tal forma que creía que para el gryffindor no significaba nada y con base a esa idea habían forjado un mutuo acuerdo de comprensión y entendimiento basado en la amistada pues preferían saberse amigos, como en el principio de su relación que nada en absoluto.

-¿Sabes que puedes ser bastante estupido? No soy adivino -nunca me agrado adivinación- como para saber que sientes todavía amor ¡Eres un completo imbecil¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que vivo o muerto sigues siendo todo para mi, de que eres aun mi amor?-dijo Salazar molesto viendo con reproche a Godric.

-¿Aun me amas?-pregunto Godric extrañado.

-¡Siempre! Te odie por dejarme, por irte con aquella bruja sangre sucia pero sobretodo te odie a ti y a ella por ser quien recibiría tus besos, tus caricias, tu amor y saberlo me enloquecía de rabia, celos y dolor por eso abandone el colegio, no podía soportar verte feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuese yo, mas alejarme de ti no termino con mi amor al contrario lo hizo mas fuerte estuviera con quien estuviera, siempre era a ti a quien veía, a quien amaba y sigo amando; por eso mismo ahora que somos espíritus, estoy a tu lado como tu amigo ya que pensaba que era la única manera de poder estarlo ¡Te amo tanto, que aun me dueles, león!-dijo Salazar acercándose a Godric.

-¡Nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca lo haré! Te hice daño sin proponérmelo pero no encontré otra forma de cumplir con lo que se esperaba de mí como fundador en aquella época ¡Lo lamento tanto! Jamás quise herirte pues al hacerlo solo me lastimaba ¡Te amor, Salazar te amo y nunca lo he dejado de hacerlo, amor mío!-dijo Godric entre emocionado y arrepentido pues sabia que de haber existido alguna manera nunca se habría separado de quien fue -y seguía siendo- el amor de su vida.

-¡A veces puedes resultar ser tan tonto, mi leoncito!-murmuro Salazar tomando los labios de su único y verdadero amor, en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

-Esto es muy romántico pero también embarazoso, nunca imagine que pudieran ser tan sentimentales, aunque hacen una linda pareja y se parecen tanto a Draco y Harry ¡Ay Dios! No voy a poder sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, ahora cada vez que vea a los chicos pensare en lo que no debo en especial si el medallón actúa como alarma de sus encuentros-pensaba Litzy resignadamente mientras deslizaba una mano sobre el medallón y al hacerlo una intensa luz salio despedida del mismo; la cual de inmediato envolvió a Godric y Salazar, así como a los aros de fuego y agua, reuniéndolos otra vez junto con las corrientes de tierras y viento elevándoles por el cielo justo en el instante en que la luna emitía su ultimo rayo y el solo lanzaba el primero, luego de lo cual los elementos así reunidos, explotaron en un sin fin de pequeñas estrellas que conforme iban cayendo reforzaban las barreras del colegio.

-¡Lo logramos, no lo puedo creer!-exclamo Litzy exhausta, cayendo al suelo, derrumbada.

-¡Que poquita fe tienes pequeña!-dijo Godric acercándose a la joven.

-No es falta de fe, mas bien es por la magia después de todo no es fácil hacer esto y de paso aceptar que ustedes dos son amantes, por que una cosa era leerlo y otra -muy distinta- verlo-dijo Litzy observando al espíritu.

-¿Te resulta desagradable, pequeña?-pregunto Godric ansioso.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Solo que al verlos no puedo evitar pensar en Harry y Draco, en lo mucho que se les parecen y dado los resultados, han sido quienes brindaron el amor, lo cual es suficientemente extraño pues me hace pensar el como y eso es algo que no deseo imaginar ¡Es muy vergonzoso!-exclamo Litzy sacudiendo la cabeza intentando borrar las atrevidas y sugerentes imágenes que la misma creaba.

-¡Eres algo penosa, niña¿Es que acaso no sabes nada sobre el sexo?-cuestiono Salazar intrigado.

-¡Por supuesto que se que es el sexo! No por nada tome e imparto, Estudios Muggles, donde hay una buena cátedra sobre el tema y precisamente por eso resulta tan penoso-replico Litzy cubriendo un bostezo repentino, queriendo mantenerse despierta, lo cual cada vez le resultaba mas difícil de hacer hasta caer por completo dormida.

-¡Es mucho mas resistente que nosotros! Logro mantenerse despierta bastante más tiempo pero hay un problema ¿Quién le llevara a descansar? Debe recuperar sus energías-dijo Godric arrodillándose junto a la chica, viéndola dormir placidamente.

-No creo que eso sea un problema, cualquiera de ellos puede llevarla-dijo Salazar al ver acercarse al director del colegio, Snape, así como Sirius con un agotado Remus en brazos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?-preguntaron Albus y Severus sorprendidos por las presencias de los cuatro fundadores.

-Ya habrá tiempo de dar explicaciones por ahora lo mas importante es llevarla a descansar pues realmente lo necesita; lo cual me recuerda: no traten de despertarla, puesto que no lo lograran al menos en los siguientes tres días, mas o menos ya que es el tiempo que le tomara recuperarse y por otro lado tampoco se preocupen si en este tiempo no ven a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, puesto que ambos se encuentran en similares condiciones que Jazmín ya que también se han encargado de auxiliar en el ritual-dijo Salazar con calma, desapareciendo junto con los otros fundadores.

-¿Pero de que esta hablando? Y para acabarla se han marchado antes de que pudiéramos preguntarles que esta ocurriendo aquí-dijo Sirius tan extrañado como todos.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguar que sucede; por ahora será mejor llevar a Litzy a descansar, así como a Remus, los dos están agotados -aunque por diferentes motivos- y hay que ayudarlos-dijo Albus por lo que Severus tomo en brazos a Elizabeth mientras Sirius llevaba a Remus, regresando todos al castillo y a la mañana siguiente...

-¡Con un demonio¿Quieres no volver a entrar de esa forma? Ha estado a punto de darme un ataque, Hermione-dijo Ron molesto por la súbita entrada de la castaña, quien había azotado la puerta con fuerza, espantando así a los chicos en la habitación, los cuales -tras el susto recibido- se indignaron al ver a una chica en su cuarto.

-¡Ron¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí? Por muy amiga que sea no es justo que venga aquí, como si nada-dijo indignado Seamus, mientras Neville y Dean asentían de acuerdo con el irlandés.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes, chicos! A mi tampoco me agrada que Hermione o cualquier otra chica, entre a nuestro cuarto como sin nada y se lo he dicho pero ya saben lo obstinada que puede ser-dijo Ron mesandose los rojos cabellos con cansancio.

-Dejen de estar diciendo tantas tonterías y ayúdame a ver si Harry esta en su cama-dijo Hermione cansada de intentar abrir las cortinas del moreno -que de nuevo volvían a estar cerradas-

-¿Así que se trata de Harry? Mejor no vamos, a nuestro compañero no le gustara que su novia venga a darle los buenos días delante de nosotros-dijo Seamus abandonando la habitación junto con Dean y Neville.

-Sinceramente no se como puedes ser amigo de esos tres, son tan tontos, ahora comprendo porque no tienes tan buenas calificaciones, Ron-dijo Hermione ofuscada.

-Para tu información esos tres han sido NUESTROS amigos desde primer año y sabes muy bien que no son tontos, lo que te sucede es que estas así solo porque Harry llego mientras amanecía y no te quiso decir ¿Donde estuvo durante la noche? Por lo que¡Deja de ser tan estupida y empieza a usar ese cerebro del que estas tan orgullosa, Hermione!-exclamo Ron, abriendo de golpe las cortinas.

-¿Cómo te atreves¡Eres tan inmaduro! Tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por MI novio y mas cuando el mismo llega por la magrugada o sabrá a que horas-dijo la castaña indignada, acercándose hasta el lecho y descubrir así que el ojiverde no se encontraba ahí, todavía.

-¡Lo que pasa es que estas celosa! Y tienes miedo de que Harry te este poniendo los cuernos con otra y ni siquiera lo sepas-dijo Ron sarcástico.

-¡Eres un tarado, Weasley¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?-dijo molesta Hermione sacudiendo a su amigo enfadada.

-¡Soy tu amigo! Al menos eso pensaba y me preocupo por ti ya que puedes ser muy obstinada y controladora; y por lo mismo Harry trata de evitarte puesto que lo agobias y de eso no te das cuenta, especialmente desde lo de Zabini, porque una cosa es querer protegerlo y otra muy distinta lo que haces porque eso de pegarte como lapa resulta muy molesto por lo que si sigues así ¡Vas a perderlo! Lo que nuestro amigo necesita es comprensión, no que le den la lata-dijo Ron seriamente.

-¿En que momento se te prendió la neurona? Es raro oírte hablando tan seriamente pero por ahora eso no me importa sino saber ¿Dónde demonios se metió Harry? Pues por lo que veo ni siquiera llego a dormir y eso si que no lo comprendo-dijo Hermione molesta pero también preocupada por la desaparición de su novio.

-Será mejor que busquemos a la profesora McGonogall, algo pudo haberle sucedido a nuestro amigo y quizás no sea nada bueno-dijo Ron entrando rápido al baño para cambiarse prontamente de tal forma que en unos minutos estuvo listo y saliendo junto con la castaña se dirigieron en busca de la jefa de su casa, a la que encontraron en el gran comedor, al lado de los profesores así como de los alumnos, notando enseguida que un grupito de slytherin preguntaban también, ansiosos por Draco Malfoy, quien al parecer también estaba desaparecido.

-Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Dumblodore al verlos acercarse hasta la mesa central, así que de inmediato pusieron al tanto -a los profesores- de la desaparición de Harry.

-¡Comprendo! Es mejor que vayan a sus asientos, hay algo que debemos informales-dijo el director amablemente despidiendo a los chicos, a quienes no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer y una vez que se sentaron.

-Como se habrán percatado los señores Potter y Malfoy no nos acompañan a desayunar y eso se debe a un hecho trascendental que tuvo lugar por la madrugada pero dejare que sea el profesor Snape, quien les explique lo ocurrido-dijo Albus cediéndole la palabra a Severus, quien les puso al tanto de lo que había averiguado así como de sus sospechas con respecto a la ayuda que tanto Draco como Harry habían prestado a Elizabeth para la renovación de las barreras del colegio y dado el hecho de que los tres se encontraban -en ese instante- en similares condiciones, o sea en un sueño muy profundo y del que no despertarían hasta pasados tres días por lo menos, no había mucho que hacer y solo cabía esperar a que despertaran hasta entonces era recomendable que mantuvieran la calma.

Y tres días después...

Notas de Autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que esta algo enredoso pero seria extraño sino lo hiciera así. Espero les guste como los anteriores y gracias por la paciencia mostrada. Les dejo con las respuestas a sus reviews así como el nuevo sistema de actualización puesto que se agregan un par de fic mas a los que estoy escribiendo, así que favor de checar el dato para que sepan cuando se volvera actualizar. Y por cierto lo que esta entre paréntesis son el nombre de la serie y las parejas principales de la historia, por obvias razones la primer pareja es la principal, las demás son complemento del fic correspondiente.  
Por otra parte les pido de favor que me dejen sus mails en los próximos comentarios pues con los problemas que esta presentando no creo que pueda volver a contestar sus reviews de esta manera por lo que tendré que hacerlo por vía mail. Gracias.

Hermita: Que gusto volver ha saber de ti! Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado; estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Hermione es una pesada -y a partir de aquí, lo será aun mas- no entendí muy bien tu comentario con respecto a Severus ¿Qué quieres decir? Si puedes aclarármelo, por favor.

Ireth-snape: Siento mucho la demora pero como te darás cuenta con el nuevo sistema todavía seguimos con actualizaciones mensuales, por lo que deberás de ser paciente y checar la semana en que el fic es subido para que no des vueltas extras ¿No lo crees así? Me da gusto que el fic te este gustando esa es la intención por lo que te recomiendo que no desesperes y tengas paciencia puesto que esto va para largo, así que tranquila.

Nuevo sistema de actualización de acuerdo a mis fics (orden alfabético:  
¿Bailamos? (Capitán Tsubasa, Steve x Oliver)  
Corazón de sombra y luz (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Primera semana del mes, entre los días 1-7

La sombra de un amor (Yu gi oh, Bakura x Ryu y las parejas del fic de milenio)  
Magia Lunar(Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, Harry x Draco, Serena x Darien, Lucius x Severus x Remus)  
Segunda semana del mes, entre los días 8-14

Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, Severus x Elizabeth)  
Un milenio para amarnos (Yu gi oh, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryu, Pegasus x Seto, y las parejas que lleguen a salir)  
Tercera semana del mes, entre los días 15-21

Vuelvo a ti (Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi, Tomha x Mika, y las parejas que se formen en el Inter)  
Cuarta semana del mes, entre los días 22-31

Así mismo es muy posible que escriba uno que otro epilogo para fics ya terminados como son:

Cuando me miras así (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Quédate conmigo (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Sentimientos encontrados (Harry Potter, Draco x Harry x Severus)

Y de ser así serian subidos por orden alfabético también es decir segunda, tercera y cuarta semana del mes, mas como todavía no es seguro que los escriba, no pongo fecha definitiva, eso se vera según el trabajo que tenga en la escuela.

LUZY SNAPE. 


	33. el fenix, la flor y el dragon

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Capitulo 33: "El fénix, la flor y el dragón"

-Como se habrán percatado los señores Potter y Malfoy no nos acompañan a desayunar y eso se debe a un hecho trascendental que tuvo lugar por la madrugada pero dejare que sea el profesor Snape, quien les explique lo ocurrido-dijo Albus cediéndole la palabra a Severus, quien les puso al tanto de lo que había averiguado así como de sus sospechas con respecto a la ayuda que tanto Draco como Harry habían prestado a Elizabeth para la renovación de las barreras del colegio y dado el hecho de que los tres se encontraban -en ese instante- en similares condiciones, o sea en un sueño muy profundo y del que no despertarían hasta pasados tres días por lo menos, no había mucho que hacer y solo cabía esperar a que despertaran hasta entonces era recomendable que mantuvieran la calma.

Y tres días después... durante la comida, en el umbral del gran hall aparecieron las figuras de Draco Malfoy, Elizabeth Evans y Harry Potter o al menos debían ser ellos puesto que lucían muy diferentes a la ultima vez que les habían visto -y que en todo ese tiempo no les habían podido ver- ya que los cambios físicos que presentaban eran extraordinarios.

-¡Harry finalmente despertaste!-exclamo Hermione corriendo hacia su novio, abrazándolo estrechamente para de inmediato besarlo, dándose cuenta que el chico era mas alto puesto que para poder llegar a sus labios había tenido que ponerse de puntillas y antes no lo hacia.

-¿Harry, has crecido o cambiado mas bien?-dijo Hermione interrogante, al mismo tiempo que apreciaba los cambios que había sufrido el chico ya que era mas alto, con mayor musculatura siendo su espalda más ancha, mas cuadrada, su rostro había perdido sus rasgos infantiles volviéndose mas cincelada con un mentón un tanto cuadrado, sus pómulos mas altos y sus ojos se veían mas profundos luciendo arrolladores sin llevar mas aquellas gafas horrorosas y que desentonarían por completo en su varonil rostro. Así mismo su cabello se veía más revuelto que antes pero no desordenado con flecos más largos llegando hasta casi rozar los hombros y lo cual le daba un aire increíblemente sexy.

-¡Drake, tú también has cambiado!-exclamo sorprendida Pansy, acercándose hasta el rubio para de inmediato abrazarlo, quien lo mismo que Harry era mas alto llevándose solo 4 centímetros con el moreno ya que ahora mide 1.80 y Harry 1.76, su cuerpo era también mas musculado pero de complexión mas delgada y fina, casi femenina, pero sin dejar de verse varonil, su rostro era mas fino, los labios mas rosados y plenos, la nariz algo respingada y los ojos lucían como un par de brillantísimos diamantes, reflejando una serenidad encantadora, su cabello rubio había crecido hasta llegarle un poco mas abajo de los hombros, cayéndole libre hacia el frente (si han visto el corte de Pegasus, Yu gi oh, así se le vería a Draco) otorgando al joven un aire de sensualidad que tenían en la baba a un gran numero de chicas y chicos por igual en todo el comedor, mientras que el resto se encontraban en iguales condiciones a causa de Elizabeth Evans, la cual se veía también diferente aunque no menos atractiva ya que su cuerpo se había vuelto más curvilíneo puesto que sus senos y caderas eran perfectas pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su nuevo look ya que su cabello no era ya corto por el contrario era largo llegándole hasta casi rozar el suelo, así como era por completo negro perdiendo las mechas rojas que antes tuviera, siendo ahora todo ondulado (Si han visto a Galaxia, en Sailor moon, con el pelo suelto ese es el aspecto de Litzy)

-¡Parkinson, eres tan amable de soltarme!-dijo Draco con una voz suave como la seda pero más fría que un témpano de hielo, lo que altero a Pansy pues nunca antes el rubio le había hablado de esa forma pero sobretodo noto el tono del joven que era más agudo, casi como la voz de una chica pero sin llegar a serlo ya que aquel tono iba acorde con su nueva apariencia.

-¡Hermione¿Puedes soltarme¡Es que me resulta difícil moverme si me tienes sujeto!-dijo Harry con calma, apartándose de la castaña, quien se extraño del tono grave y sexy que tenia la voz del moreno y lo mismo que Draco iba perfecto a su nueva imagen.

-Harry ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Estas muy cambiado, si tres días de dormir continuo te hacen lucir así, ya me encantaría a mi dormir tanto tiempo-dijo Ron palmoteando fraternalmente la espalda de su amigo, que solo sonrió ante las palabras del pelirrojo pero antes de que dijera algo, una risa cristalina inundo el comedor.

-Jajajajajaja, No lo creo señor Weasley, si supiera lo que Draco y Harry tuvieron que hacer, le aseguro que no querría dormir ni siquiera una hora-dijo Litzy con una voz melodiosa, sexy y sensual que altero los nervios de varios de los presentes, puesto que aquella voz iba en todo con su imagen recién adquirida.

-¡Tía Elizabeth, por favor!-exclamo cohibido Harry mientras un ligero rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-Jazmín hay cosas que no deberías mencionar o de lo contrario saldrás trasquilada como una oveja-dijo seriamente Draco.

-¡OH, no importa! Es tan divertido verlos así, pero tienes razón hay cosas que no se deben decir por lo que es mejor ir a comer después de tantos días sin hacerlo en verdad, que tengo hambre; así que es mejor ir a nuestros lugares-dijo Litzy depositando un beso en la mejilla derecha de Harry y poniéndose de puntitas beso la mejilla izquierda de Draco para luego dirigirse a su sitio en la mesa central (por cierto Litzy ahora mide 1.74 por lo que sigue llevándose 2 cm. con Harry y 6 con Draco)

-¡Luces muy hermosa, Lit!-dijo Remus con cariño al ver sentarse a la chica a su lado.

-¡Muchas gracias, Remus!-respondió Litzy con una sonrisa.

-¡Moony tiene razón, luces preciosa, niña!-dijo Sirius con admiración.

-¡Gracias Sirius, siempre tan dulce y galante! Por cierto ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de mis clases, durante los siguientes días? Es que tengo algunos asuntos que atender y no creo que pueda darlas todavía y dado el hecho de que has estado sustituyéndome, no creo que represente problema para ti ¿Verdad?-dijo Litzy dándole un sorbo a su bebida, mirando interrogante a Sirius,

-¡No tengo ningún problema! Si necesitas que te sustituya lo haré con gusto, pequeña-respondió Sirius con prontitud, viendo a la chica asentir agradecida.

-¡Pues debería importarle Profesor Black! Especialmente si piensa recibir alguna paga puesto que ser una irresponsable con sus clases no hará que gane su sueldo-dijo McGonogall de forma seca.

-No tengo pensado cobrar un salario cuando sé que no he dado clases; por lo que el dinero correspondiente a tales clases será de Sirius ya que es quien las imparte, además si estuviera aquí por el dinero... ya podría ponerme a llorar pues para los míseros galeones que recibo como sueldo aparte de tener que soportar a un montón de arrogantes slytherin's, no es precisamente mi sueño dorado; que por otra parte con una sola misión como auror podría ganar con facilidad hasta el triple que como profesora de Hogwarts-dijo fríamente Litzy cubriendo un bostezo aburrida de oír a McGonogall.

-¿Por qué diablos esta aquí? Ya que no le interesa el sueldo y mucho menos dar clases-replico McGonogall molesta.

-¡Para poder estar con Harry pero también... -mientras hacia una breve pausa-... para poder fastidiarla, profesora McGonogall!-dijo Litzy con cinismo mientras un brillo rojizo se instalaba en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Tía Elizabeth, es hora!-llamo la atención Harry acercándose a la mesa central.

-¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado, Harry! Será mejor que vayamos ¿Vienes con nosotros, Draco?-pregunto Litzy con una sonrisa y voz cálida, desapareciendo aquel brillo rojizo de sus ojos para alivio del pelinegro.

-¡Por supuesto, Jazmín!-dijo el rubio acercándose también, a la vez que Litzy se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Dónde vas, pequeña?-interrogo Sirius observando al extraño trío que Harry, Elizabeth y Malfoy hacían pues se daba cuenta-así como los demás-de que no solo físicamente cambiaron sino también sus esencias mágicas volviéndose más poderosas.

-¡A la lechucearía! Debo enviar un mensaje a un amigo, puesto que necesito su ayuda para la resolución de mis asuntos, Sirius-respondió Litzy sonriente.

-¿Qué amigo?-no pudo evitar preguntar Severus con algo de molestia.

-¡Mi amigo Tom, Snape!-replico la chica con calma, dando media vuelta para así abandonar el comedor pero antes de hacerlo por completo...

-¡Harry debes ponerte al tanto con las clases que has perdido!-exclamo Hermione incrédula al ver como su novio estaba por abandonar el lugar como si nada.

-¡Tu también tienes que ponerte al corriente, Draco!-dijo Pansy con su chillona voz.

-¡No se alteren señoritas! El que Draco y Harry me acompañen un momento, no les hará perder mucho en el estudio, además ambos son muy listos, no tardaran en recuperarse; sé los aseguro-dijo Litzy mientras enlazaba un brazo sobre el de Harry a la vez que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras que Draco deslizaba un brazo en la cintura de la joven, abandonando de esta manera el comedor ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

-¡Maldita bruja!-exclamo molesta Pansy viendo como Draco prefería estar con Elizabeth que con ella y eso si que la enfurecía.

-Pansy: no debes expresarte así de una profesora-dijo Millicent con calma.

-¿Por qué no debería? Si esa bruja parece mas la pareja de Draco y eso es intolerable-replico celosa la rubia.

-Si eso crees, entonces Potter también seria considerado como pareja de la profesora; lo cual es ridículo dado el hecho de que son familiares-dijo Millicent razonablemente.

-¡Exacto! Potter al igual que Draco parecen amantes... digo: los amantes de esa bruja y es inaceptable-dijo Pansy sin disimular los celos que sentía.

-¡Es cierto, Harry y Malfoy parecen amantes! Y no solo con la profesora sino entre ellos también, es mas desde que toman esas clases particulares se comportan mas civilizadamente el uno con el otro además de que no me presta atención como antes, es como si fueran más importantes para mi novio, el estúpido Malfoy y la trepadora de la profesora Evans ¡Demonios! No voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos se meta con mi chico-pensaba molesta Hermione al pensar en la extraña interacción de su novio y compañía.

-Cada vez resultan más raras las relaciones de Draco, Elizabeth y Harry, si no creyera que es imposible pensaría que entre ellos existe algo mas de lo que se ve, aunque no estoy seguro pero Elizabeth no puede querer mas de ellos después de todo Harry es su sobrino y Draco es hijo de Lucius pero también es cierto que el chico es idéntico -físicamente- al idiota de su padre y a ella le gustaba James y Draco siempre ha sido una debilidad desde que lo conoció; creo que será mejor que los vigile-pensaba Severus intrigado por el nuevo giro en las relaciones de esos tres.

-Tía Elizabeth ¿Para qué necesitas a tu amigo?-pregunto curioso Harry caminando junto a la chica y Draco, luego de salir de la lechucearía.

-No es nada muy importante pero te puedo decir que según sus gestiones, podría conseguir algo que siempre he deseado tener, así que no le des vueltas ya te enteraras después-respondió Litzy con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Jazmín?-llamo Draco con cariño deslizando un brazo por la cintura de la joven -otra vez- en un gesto posesivo que no paso desapercibido para el moreno, quien de inmediato coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica también posesivo.

-¡Mmmm¿Quién diría que son un par de pervertidos? Creo que no fue tan buena idea que Godric y Salazar les dieran consejos; después de todo ellos no pueden saber la consecuencia ¿Cierto? Vengan¡Vamos al cuarto del requerimiento, hay cosas de que hablar!-dijo Litzy sonriente, mientras se separaba de los chicos.

-¡Es preciosa!-suspiro Draco observando fascinado el movimiento de caderas de la chica y el cual estaba seguro no era consciente sino completamente innato en ella.

-¡Draco!-exclamo Harry ruborizado, mientras golpeaba juguetón el brazo del rubio para distraer su atención de Elizabeth.

-¡Por Dios, Harry admítelo: Piensas que es hermosa! Y no trates de negarlo puedo ver en tus ojos como la admiras e incluso la deseas-dijo Draco susurrando sensualmente las palabras en el oído del moreno, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo del mismo provocando un estremecimiento en el chico.

-¡Deja de jugar, Draco! Admito que la admiro mucho pero nada mas, lo otro es inaceptable puesto que es mi tía aparte deja de provocarme; estamos en un pasillo y cualquiera puede vernos-dijo Harry mosqueado, mientras se apartaba bruscamente del rubio.

-La ventaja de este pasillo en particular, es que son pocos los visitantes por lo que podría hacerte mío y nadie lo sabría pero si eso no te convence la magia de Jazmín hace intransitable el lugar para todos aquellos a los que ella no quiera, recuerda que no le gustan las molestias cuando estamos estudiando en el cuarto del requerimiento-dijo Draco con calma enlazando una de sus manos entre la del moreno.

-¡Cómo odio cuando tienes razón, dragón!-dijo cariñoso Harry dejándose abrazar por el joven mientras entraban a la habitación.

-¡Son un par de tortugas¿Qué les parece si retoman sus estudios, mientras tomo un baño?-dijo Litzy entrando en una de las duchas.

-Para que nos pregunta si de todas formas hace lo que quiere-dijo Draco sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¡No te alteres, Draco! Ambos sabemos como es tía Elizabeth, por lo que pongámonos a estudiar o de lo contrario sé molestara-sugirió Harry sentándose junto al rubio, quien sonrió encantado mientras una mirada maliciosa aparecía en sus ojos grises.

-¿Estudiar¡No lo creo! Habiendo cosas más interesantes por hacer, mi fénix-dijo sugerentemente Draco abalanzándose sobre el chico besando apasionado los labios rojizos, capturando en el proceso un dulce gemido liberado por el moreno al ser sorprendido.

-Definitivamente no fue buena idea que Salazar y Godric hablaran con ustedes dos ¡Nunca te había visto tan alterado, Draco!-dijo Litzy saliendo del baño, envuelta en una inmensa y larga toalla mientras el cabello mojado caía suavemente sobre su espalda.  
-¡Dios!-gimieron ambos chicos ante la imagen que proyectaba, un derroche de sensualidad e ingenuidad fascinantes que les volvía locos siendo Draco el primero en reaccionar por lo que apartándose gentilmente de Harry se encamino hacia la joven que le veía entre divertida y extrañada por la actitud que mostraba.

-¿Qué pasa? Es que acaso... -comenzó Litzy siendo silenciada por los suaves y finos labios del rubio que se movían con dulzura sobre los suyos, en un beso tan delicado que se encontró respondiendo con anhelo al mismo mientras sentía como Draco la envolvía tiernamente en sus brazos son ser consciente de la atenta y cariñosa mirada que Harry les daba a la vez que una suave sonrisa se instalaba en los rojos labios del chico, quien se sentía encantado de ver aquella escena en absoluto celoso o dolido de que su dragón y su tía se besaran enfrente de él por el contrario sentía un raro sentimiento de felicidad pero también otro que parecía ser ansiedad, anhelo y deseo por lo que caminando lentamente hasta la pareja se acerco a ellos justo por la espalda de la chica, a la que abrazo por el talle con un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba el húmedo cabello, deslizando sus dedos por entre las sedosas hebras apartándolas del cuello y hombro dejándolos descubiertos para de inmediato cubrir la blanca piel con sus labios, besando la base del pulso; logrando que la chica se estremeciera ante el contacto a la vez que separaba sus labios de los de Draco, quien sonrió al ver lo que su fénix hacia.

-No has podido resistir ¿Verdad, Harry?-susurro Draco con ternura sin dejar en ningún momento de abrazar a la chica.

-¡Draco, yo... !-comenzó el chico callándose al no saber que decir, dándose cuenta que el rubio no estaba molesto en absoluto.

-¿La deseas, mi fénix?-pregunto suavemente Draco.

-¡Si, lo hago!-respondió Harry con vehemencia en la voz y el deseo brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Yo también lo hago!-murmuro el joven acariciando tiernamente la mejilla del moreno que gustoso se entrego a la caricia y para lo cual cerro mas el abrazo sobre Litzy de tal forma que quedo atrapada entre ambos chicos.

-¿Es que acaso estoy pintada? Ya estuvo bueno de este juego y de tantas tonterías ¡Suéltenme!-exclamo Litzy con fuerza, esperando a que los chicos obedecieran.

-¡No es un juego, Jazmín! Tanto Harry como yo te deseamos, eres parte de nosotros así como los somos de ti y por lo mismo necesitamos amarte-susurro Draco con amor llevando sus manos hacia el nudo que sujetaba la toalla sobre el cuerpo femenino pero de inmediato fue detenido por las manos de la chica.

-Miren chicos, sé lo que están sintiendo y por lo mismo no creo que sea correcto; definitivamente no debí dejar que Salazar y Godric hablaran con ustedes-dijo con firmeza Litzy.

-¿Tienes miedo¡Eso es! Te da miedo que sea un juego pero no lo es y lo sabes, así que té lo demostraremos-dijo Draco separándose de la chica junto con Harry quedando ambos frente a ella que les veía confundía, confusión que se volvió vergüenza al oír pronunciar a los dos...

-¡Indermis ivanezca!-quedando por completo desnudos.

-¡OH, Dios!-exclamo Litzy apenada, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban intensamente con un calor que le recorría entera, volviendo su respiración agitada.

-¡No temas, Elizabeth!-susurro Harry dulcemente acercándose con calma a ella para de inmediato posar sus labios sobre los de la chica en un beso tan apasionado que no opuso resistencia, dejándose llevar por el calor y deseo de la caricia debido a lo cual permitió que le moreno le desnudara.

-¡Eres hermosa, tan preciosa mi adorable flor!-susurro Draco en el oído de Litzy, lamiéndolo en el proceso provocando un estremecimiento y un gemido que Harry se llevo con su beso, mientras que el rubio iba dejando un rastro de besos y caricias desde su oreja hasta su hombro y espalda donde se dedico a delinear con su lengua, el tatuaje que tenia.

-¡Basta por favor, basta!-susurro Litzy liberándose del beso de Harry en un intento por recuperar el aire.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres¿Te gustaría que paráramos o te gustaría mas algo como esto?-murmuro Harry mientras se inclinaba sobre el pecho de la chica y atrapaba con su boca un rosado pezón, succionándolo con suavidad hasta dejarlo erecto.

-¡Mmmmm!-gimió Litzy cediendo a las caricias de ambos chicos, quienes también se besaban y acariciaban entre sí, y de esa forma fueron encaminándose hasta la cama, cayendo todos sobre la misma en un enredo de piernas y abrazos siendo cada vez mas fuerte la excitación que los dominaba.

-¡Mas...quiero mas...tómame por favor...tómame, James!-susurro Litzy al sentir como el chico acariciaba con delicadeza entre los muslos a la vez que su lengua jugaba con su ombligo mientras Draco peinaba sus cabellos, dejando besos por todo su cuello.

-Es eso lo que quieres ¿Te gustaría que mi fénix o yo te tomáramos¿Deseas entregar tu virginidad a nosotros, Jazmín?-susurro Draco sobre los labios de la chica bebiendo de su aliento, sin llegar a besarle por completo.

-¡Si, lo deseo!-musito Litzy con pasión intentando besar al joven.

-¿De verdad, lo deseas?-cuestiono Draco besándola suavemente en los labios, deslizando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla y cuello hasta posarla sobre su pecho justo donde los latidos de su corazón podían sentirse.

-¡Severus!-murmuro Litzy ante la caricia.

-¡Así es, Severus! Es a quien tú de verdad deseas, es a quien le otorgarías el privilegio de tomarte por completo; nosotros solo queremos amarte pero no somos quienes te tendremos totalmente-dijo Draco terminando de besarla, volviéndose hacia Harry que le veía perplejo pero también comprensivo al darse cuenta de porque su dragón hacia todo aquello, pues sabia lo mismo que él que Elizabeth les permitiría amarle puesto que la pasión encendía un fuego que recorría sus venas con ardor pero una vez apagado se arrepentiría ya que era a Severus a quien verdaderamente amaba y no así ha ellos, quienes solamente quería muy intensa y profundamente pero no se comparaba al amor que manifestaba por el profesor de pociones.

-¡Te quiero, mi dragón!-dijo Harry con amor lanzándose a besar al rubio con un beso cargado de ternura y deseo mientras que sus cuerpos se unían, frotándose en un estrecho abrazo.

-¡Tómalo, Harry hazlo para mí!-susurro Litzy picara mordiendo levemente el cuello del chico dejando una breve marca rojiza.

-¡Hazlo, mi fénix poséeme!-dijo Draco separando sus piernas para permitirle paso a su amante que en una sola embestida le penetro, moviéndose acompasadamente dentro de su amado mientras Litzy continuaba dándole caricias por todo el cuerpo moreno y Draco se deleitaba con las embestidas que su amor le daba al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el cabello de Litzy, brindándole placenteras sensaciones hasta que finalmente los tres alcanzaron el clímax con fuerza.

-¡ELIZABETH!-grito Harry ante su orgasmo final.

-¡HARRY!-exclamo Draco al llegar junto con su amante y su flor.

-¡DRACO!-dijo Litzy al sentir la dulce sensación que le invadió en ese momento y tras alcanzado el clímax, los tres cayeron lánguidamente acostados en la cama, quedando la chica en el medio, Harry a sus espaldas y Draco al frente de ella.

-¡Esto ha sido verdaderamente intenso!-exclamo divertido el slytherin al ver las expresiones azoradas de sus amantes.

-¡Eso no ha sido gracioso, Draco!-dijo algo molesto Harry al ver la sonrisa del joven.

-¡Harry tiene razón, no es divertido!-replico Litzy seriamente.

-¿Vuelve a ser Harry¿Qué paso con James?-susurro Draco sobre los labios de la chica, deslizando imperceptiblemente la punta de su lengua sobre los mismos.

-¿Y desde cuando te convertiste en un pervertido?-cuestiono Litzy alejando su rostro de la cercanía del rubio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un pervertido?-respondió Draco con ligereza.

-¡Todo esto¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? Esto fue planeado, ya que la verdad la inspiración no te llego de repente; por lo que dime¿A que vino todo esto?-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¡No sé porque haces tanto escándalo! Después de todo; bien que lo disfrutaste y no quieras negarlo, mi flor-dijo Draco frotando su nariz contra el cuello de la chica.

-Estas dando vueltas sin decir nada, así que deja de hacerlo y ya dime lo que quiero saber; puesto que estas muy mimoso, dragoncito-dijo Litzy enredado un dedo en el suave cabello del rubio.

-¿Mimoso, eh? Pero dejare de dar vueltas, es muy fácil saber la razón ¿O no tienes ni una idea de porque los mimos?-dijo burlón Draco.

-¡Dragón, deja de molestar a tía Elizabeth o terminaras convertido en sapo!-dijo prudentemente Harry al notar como Litzy empezaba a enfadarse.

-Los responsables de todo esto son -obviamente- Godric y Salazar puesto que si a los fundadores no se les hubiese ocurrido la idea de platicar con nosotros, probablemente nada de esto habría sucedido-dijo Draco.

-así que tenia razón, no debí dejarlos hablar con ellos ¿Qué les dijeron? Algo tuvo que pasar-dijo Litzy curiosa.  
-Recuerdas que en el tiempo que estuvimos "dormidos" en realidad lo paso donde los fundadores, también de que ellos nos informaron de los cambios que presentaríamos por causa de la magia utilizada-la chica asintió-¡Bien! Entonces recordaras que Salazar hablo conmigo, mientras que Godric lo hizo con Harry y por ultimo cambiamos, es decir Salazar con Harry y Godric conmigo, pero tu no quisiste saber nada de tales conversaciones pus pareciera que te dio urticaria en especial por las insinuaciones de Godric ¿verdad?-dijo Draco con calma.

-Godric puede resultar ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone por lo que más te vale no seguir sus pasos y dime ¿Qué hablaron con ellos?-cuestiono interesada Litzy.

-Lo que Salazar me contó fue... algunas cosas entre ellas: primero, sangre Slytherin circula por mis venas ya que la única prima que tenia Sara Selene Slytherin Mallorca contrajo matrimonio con Lucio Pierre Malfoy, ambos mis antepasados y aunque los Malfoy's no somos descendientes directos en la línea de un fundador si tenemos tal esencia y que es en mí donde más se nota; segundo, debido a esa herencia poseo varias características de los slytherin's así como su poder-dijo Draco con orgullo.

-Lo que dices no es nuevo para mí, después de todo ya sabia que por tus venas debía correr sangre slytherin aunque no igual a la mía o a la de Harry y por eso te he permitido tus acercamientos con mi niño, puesto que de haber existido una mínima línea sanguínea entre los dos, hace mucho que les hubiese desbaratado los planes ya que no habría sido bien visto que dos herederos de sangre tuvieran algo que ver y a ti, Harry ¿Qué te dijo Godric?-pregunto Litzy dirigiéndose hacia el moreno para lo cual se movió, de tal manera que Draco quedo a su espalda.

-¿Lo sabias, como...?-dijo confundido el rubio.

-¡Eres orgullos, frió, elegante, buscas revancha-al hacerte alguien daño- te fascinan las pociones en lo que eres buenísimo y sabes destilar veneno en tus palabras, así mismo estas acostumbrado a la soledad, no le abres -mucho menos entregas- el corazón a nadie; encerrándote tras una muralla pero cuando alguien -como Harry- logra atravesarla se convierte en tu mundo, tu vida, tu universo entero. Justamente así es Salazar y tú eres como él por lo que no me costo trabajo imaginar que tenias sangre slytherin!-dijo Litzy con calma mientras que Draco le observaba extrañado puesto que todo lo que mencionaba tenia mucho que ver con su forma de ser.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Es decir ¿Qué signi...-comenzó el joven siendo silenciado de repente por los labios de Litzy, quien le beso con pasión separando los pálidos labios al introducir su lengua, acariciando dulcemente a su compañera pero antes de que le pudiera corresponder, la invasora aquella le abandono, finalizando con la caricia tan rápido como empezó.

-Harry ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Godric?-cuestiono Litzy dulcemente, en realidad curiosa.

-¡Has dejado K.O a mi dragón! Si lo que deseabas es que guardara silencio pudiste pedírselo y así no lo habrías dejado en ese estado-dijo Harry al ver el estado de alucinado que su dragón tenia.

-¡Lo sé, pero es mucho más divertido de esta manera! Y ahora dime ¿Qué te dijo Godric?-insistió Litzy.

-Me dijo que como su heredero tengo muchas características de la familia gryffindor entre las cuales están: el físico -especialmente el cabello- el uso de lengua mágicas pero en especial esta el hecho de que mi magia posee una esencia de fuego por lo que tiene que ver en mucho con mis emociones de tal manera que si no sé dominarlas sobretodo aquellas que son tan intensas, como el amor, o tan negativas como el odio, puedo causar mas daño que ayuda pero de cierta forma me encuentro nivelado debido a mi parte slytherin, aun cuando es mas fuerte mi esencia gryffindor y por lo mismo debo tener cuidado, si es que no quiero que en un descuido las personas a las quiero resulten lastimadas-dijo Harry con calma.

-¡Ahora comprendo! Después de todo no ha sido tan casual que tu y Draco se enamoraran, por el contrario el hecho de que sean 2 mundos distintos pero con el mismo destino ha hecho que el amor surgiera de manera natural-dijo Litzy con suavidad.

-¿Mundos distintos, mismo destino¿Qué significa?-preguntaron confundidos Harry y Draco.

-Son distintos porque cada uno tiene una esencia diferente, es decir, Harry posee una de fuego por lo que eres un fénix mientras que Draco tiene una de agua, siendo un dragón chino pero a la vez se complementan teniendo el mismo destino por cumplir ¿Qué quiero decir? Es fácil, cuando dijo que eres un fénix Harry, es porque todos saben que estas criaturas son aves de fuego que nacieron del mismísimo sol, siendo esta su fuerza, su poder y por lo tanto desprendes tal esencia; son tus emociones las que le brindan mayor magia a la misma, volviéndote un ser apasionado, cálido y lleno de vida que brinda amor con facilidad sabiendo por instinto en quien confiar y en quien no. Draco por su parte tiene una esencia de agua siendo un dragón chino, que como saben son muy diferentes a los dragones occidentales, puesto que estos pueden ser dragones de fuego, de tierra, del aire y hasta mortales, debido a su veneno, pero no existe uno solo de agua, solo en los orientales existe uno de ellos como uno por cada elemento vital, fuego, tierra, aire, madera, luz, etc. Mas para que tales dragones vivieran fueron precisas muchas cosas y el dragón de agua-quien como sus hermanos posee la figura de una serpiente- nació de la luna, con una delicadeza, belleza y fuerza que los demás no comparten, siendo su belleza tan grande que hizo que todos le admiraran consiguiendo que el dragón se volviera una criatura muy ególatra pero también muy solitaria, con un gran desprecio hacia los demás pues aprendió a no confiar en nadie puesto que todos le buscaban por su posición, su belleza pero no por quien era en verdad, nadie veía mas allá de su apariencia y por eso encerró sus sentimientos tras una muralla infranqueable y tu, mi dulce Draco tienes esencia de ese dragón, siendo como él: elegantemente frió, solitario, guardando tus sentimientos muy adentro de ti, sin atreverte a confiar en nadie; por lo tanto los dos son mundos distintos pero con el mismo destino y eso se debe a que el dragón se encerró en sí mismo, no deseando sufrir pero un día llego -de las tierras del sol- un hermoso visitante, tan bello como el dragón pero mucho mas cálido y cono gran facilidad de amar que se acerco sin miedo hasta la criatura, encontrándola tan fascinante y especial que le dedico su mas dulce y preciso canto dejando que sus notas mostraran el amor que había nacido en su interior con solo verlo, mas el dragón no se convenció fácilmente e hizo oídos sordos al amor que el fénix le profesaba, haciéndolo sufrir una y otra vez sin tener consideración alguna por los nobles sentimientos de su rendido admirador, el cual a pesar de todos los desprecios, le amaba con fervor sin dolerse de los mismos que su ingrato amado le hacia y un día... otras criaturas molestas por el comportamiento del dragón buscaron la forma de matarle mas el fénix se atravesó en el camino, salvando su vida al morir en su lugar, pero su amado no pudo soportarlo derramando -por vez primera- cálidas lagrimas que cayeron sobre las cenizas e hicieron renacer al fénix; desde entonces el dragón y el fénix se aman, complementándose el uno al otro siendo distintos pero siempre con el mismo destino-dijo Litzy suavemente, acurrucada en los brazos de Harry pero acariciando con ternura el pecho de Draco.

-Té estas inventando todo ¿cierto?-dijo el joven extrañado pues de ser cierto aquello, el amor que sentía por su fénix había sido escrito desde antes de que nacieran.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No olvides que me encantan los mitos, por lo que hace mucho leí la historia del frió dragón y su cálido fénix, la cual me encanto pero solo hasta hoy se me ha ocurrido relacionarla con ustedes y de paso con Godric y Salazar - ya que también tienen tales esencias- por lo mismo comprendo porque su amor no tiene limites, haciéndolos tan necesarios el uno por el otro y viceversa pero sigo sin entender algo si los fundadores hablaron con cada uno y les dijeron solo sobre sus esencias ¿Por qué andaban tan cariñositos?-dijo curiosa Litzy.

-¡Y luego dices que los pervertidos somos nosotros!-exclamo divertido Harry estrechándola aun más en sus brazos.

-¡Harry tiene razón, eres una pervertida! Pero si quieres saber te lo contaremos: luego de hablar con Salazar y de que Harry lo hiciera con Godric intercambiamos de pareja, es decir yo con Godric y Harry con Salazar; momento que los fundadores aprovecharon para comentarnos los gustos de cada cual a la hora del amor y de las palabras pasamos a los hechos, es decir Salazar se abalanzo sobre Harry, así como yo sobre Godric, besándolos, acariciándolos, seduciéndolos pero antes de llegar mas lejos, ambos gryffindor's nos detuvieron diciendo que aquello no era correcto, lo malo es que en ese instante despertamos y pues...-dijo Draco cortando la explicación.

-¡Te quedaste con las ganas! Ahora entiendo mejor todo esto; imagino que God y Sal ya se calmaron pero como tu no lo hiciste de inmediato, has tenido que esperar con lo que ha pasado hace poco, ya decía que no debía dejarlos hablar con ellos pues una cosa era que les mencionaran los cambios, otra bien distinta lo demás pero se lo tienen merecido ¿Creían que podrían seducirlos tan fácilmente¡Que tontos! Después de todo los fénix son muy fieles a sus parejas, ni Salazar, ni tu tenían ninguna oportunidad de avance-dijo Litzy mientras que con un pie jalaba una sabana hasta cubrirse, luego de lo cual se levanto de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntaron a la vez ambos chicos, curiosos.

-¡A refrescarme! Seria conveniente que ustedes también lo hicieran; un poco de agua y jabón no les caerían mal especialmente tras lo sucedido-respondió Litzy, mientras entraba en la ducha.

-¿Compartimos la ducha?-dijo pícaro Draco levantándose del lecho sin mostrar pudor alguno ante su desnudez.

-No creo que a tía Elizabeth le parezca bien-dijo Harry con calma, también levantándose.

-¿Por qué no habrá de parecerle? Después de todo solo tomaremos un baño, no haremos nada mas-dijo Draco mientras una sonrisa deseosa se instalaba en su rostro.

-¡Aunque podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión!-replico el rubio inclinándose para rozar levemente por un segundo la mejilla del moreno.

-¡Eres un pervertido, dragón! Será mejor tomar ese baño, antes de que sigas molestando y te advierto solo será una ducha ¡Nada mas!-dijo Harry caminando hacia la otra ducha, seguido por el joven, quien estaba seguro de que la misma seria mucho más pero pronto se dio cuenta del completo desinterés de su compañero -a pesar de sus caricias- el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos profundamente de tal forma que no prestaba atención a sus avances.

-Harry ¿Qué te sucede, cariño?-cuestiono Draco mientras se secaba con una toalla viendo como el moreno se secaba y vestía de manera muy mecánica.

-Sabes Harry: si sigues actuando así vas a terminar preocupando a Draco y sinceramente no creo que un dragón luzca bien en ese estado-dijo Litzy recogiendo su cabello en una larga trenza, tras haberse vestido.

-¿Tía Elizabeth?-llamo Harry con voz extraña.

-¡Dime, Harry!-dijo la chica, observándolo a través del reflejo en el espejo.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra; dijiste que todos los slytherin's eran fríos, elegantes, que ocultan sus sentimientos de todos excepto de la persona que amen y que los gryffindor's son cálidos, apasionados y demás; entonces es muy raro contigo pues se supone que eres una slytherin pura ya que desciendes directamente de Salazar y sin embargo no actúas como mi dragón sino como Godric o y0-dijo Harry confundido.

-¡Harry, se te quemaran las neuronas si sigues con esos pensamientos!-replico Litzy divertida.

-¡No es gracioso!-exclamo el chico cruzándose tan cómicamente de brazos, en un pucherito que Draco y Litzy se soltaron riendo con ganas consiguiendo que el puchero del moreno aumentara.

-¡YA DEJEN DE REÍRSE DE MÍ!-grito, medio molesto, Harry.

-¡Ya, ya cálmate¿Quieres saber él porque no me parezco a Salazar, no es así?-un asentimiento por parte del chico- Es muy fácil, eso se debe a que también tengo esencia de gryffindor pero a diferencia tuya, querido Harry que estas nivelado entre las dos, aunque con mayor tendencia a la de Godric, en el mío soy slytherin con una esencia que no es mía por derecho, debido a lo cual mi verdadera esencia trata de expulsar aquella que no lo es, algo que no puede hacer ya que mi cuerpo asimilo totalmente la esencia en la sangre de Godric, ya que aun era pequeña además del hecho de no haber poseído entonces, una varita facilito la absorción por lo que sin ser gryffindor de sangre, me parezco a ti pero como si soy slytherin de sangre se formaba una combinación que es justamente lo que soy-dijo Litzy con calma.

-A eso se debe que actúes tan peculiar-dijo Draco al comprender sus palabras.

-¡Sí! Ahora vamonos a cenar, no quiero tener que soportar las quejas de las señoritas Granger y Parkinson, así como las de McGonogall y Severus solo por acaparar su compañía, así como su atención-dijo Litzy abandonando junto a los jóvenes -ya vestidos- la habitación del requerimiento para luego dirigirse al comedor donde no faltaron los reclamos por parte de Hermione, Ron y Pansy hacia ambos chicos por estar todo el tiempo con la profesora Evans a quien le causaban diversión aquellos celos y sospechas que tan cerca de la realidad estaban pero era obvio que no podía aclararlos después de todo nadie lo creería por muy verdad que fuese.

Y a la mañana siguiente...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, que espero también les guste; como podrán darse cuenta las cosas cada vez se van enredando mas conforme va pasando el tiempo, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos acerca de la reunión entre Tom y Elizabeth así como de la aparición inoportuna de Lucius Malfoy, quien al ver tal suceso se hace ideas por completo equivocadas que más de un problema le ocasionaran a Severus Snape, lo que provocara un terrible suceso para Harry y por consecuencia para Draco.

Luzy Snape. 


	34. Custodia, pociones, pesadilla

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO

CAPITULO 34: "Custodia, pociones, pesadilla"

-¡Sí! Ahora vamonos a cenar, no quiero tener que soportar las quejas de las señoritas Granger y Parkinson, así como las de McGonogall y Severus solo por acaparar su compañía, así como su atención-dijo Litzy abandonando junto a los jóvenes -ya vestidos- la habitación del requerimiento para luego dirigirse al comedor donde no faltaron los reclamos por parte de Hermione, Ron y Pansy hacia ambos chicos por estar todo el tiempo con la profesora Evans a quien le causaban diversión aquellos celos y sospechas que tan cerca de la realidad estaban pero era obvio que no podía aclararlos después de todo nadie lo creería por muy verdad que fuese.

Y a la mañana siguiente... Luego del desayuno y despedirse de todos, Litzy se dirigió a Londres donde se reuniría con Tom, en el hotel Palace Crown y al entrar en el vestíbulo del mismo...

-¡Buenos días! Busco al Sr. Tomas Betancourt ¿Puede informarme donde lo encuentro?-pregunto Litzy acercándose a la señorita en recepción.

-El Sr. Betancourt se encuentra en uno de nuestros salones de reuniones, el que esta al lado del restaurante; vaya a este y antes de entrar vera un pasillo, doble a la izquierda y la primera puesta es el salón que busca-informo la joven.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-dijo Litzy despidiéndose con un gesto y caminando hacia el salón.

-Tom ¿Estas aquí?-pregunto suavemente la chica asomándose en busca de su amigo.

-¡Hola Elizabeth, que gusto verte!-saludo el joven llegando por detrás de la joven, haciéndola brincar.

-¡Que susto me has pegado, Tom!-exclamo Litzy indignada con una mano en el corazón intentando calmar su acelerado ritmo.

-¡Vaya, has cambiado¿Qué te sucedió, Elizabeth?-pregunto curioso Tom, al ver los cambios que su amiga presentaba y la cual le puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido anteriormente y terminar preguntando por los Dursley's.

-¡Los cite a las 10:00 AM! Por lo que imagino que no tardaran en llegar, después de todo les ofrecí una excelente compensación por su tiempo además del desayuno gratis-dijo Tom irónico.

-¡Lo lamento! Por ayudarme tienes que lidiar con los muggles mas desagradables que pueden existir en este mundo, perdóname por todos los problemas que te causo pero sino lo hubiese hecho así, ellos no habrían venido puesto que no quieren saber nada que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico-dijo Litzy apenada.

-¡Nadie puede elegir a sus familiares! Si no dímelo a mi, no es nada fácil ser medio sobrino del lord oscuro tenebroso aunque siéndolo, gozo de mayor libertad que el resto de los mortifagos; por suerte no necesito llevar esa horrible marca, sinceramente preferiría suicidarme antes que lucirla-dijo Tom amable.

-¡No digas eso! Debe ser horrible suicidarse, las lamas de quienes lo intentan y peor aun lo logran, no descansan nunca, sin pertenecer a ningún sitio en especial, ni el cielo, ni el infierno, ni la tierra o el purgatorio, o el limbo; al mismo tiempo que sabes que es tu propia culpa lo que te condena a ese vagar sin vida-dijo Litzy estremeciéndose de solo pensar en eso.

Pero antes de que Tom pudiese decir algo al respecto...

-¡Hemos llegado, Sr. Betancourt¿Dónde esta el desayuno que nos ofreció?-interrumpió en ese momento Vernon Dursley, entrando junto con Petunia y Dudley.

-¡Señores Dursley, que bueno que llegaron!-dijo rápidamente Tom mientras les daba la bienvenida, al mismo tiempo que le daba una señal a un camarero para que comenzara a servir el desayuno, que no consiguió que fueran educados por el contrario resultaron muy desagradables de ver, por lo menos eso pensaba Litzy desde el rincón en que estaba oculta.

-¿Qué otro asunto tenemos pendiente? Usted hablo de desayuno y dinero, por lo que creo que falta la compensación-dijo Vernon tras acabar con su desayuno, así como el resto de su familia.

-¡Así es! En este maletín encontraran el dinero que le prometí pero antes es necesario dejar concluido el motivo por el que los cite en este lugar-dijo Tom entregándoles un portafolios que de inmediato fue arrebatado por Vernon, que le abrazo con posesividad.

-Me gustaría presentarles a la otra parte interesada en este asunto; la señorita Elizabeth Evans-dijo Tom haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a Litzy, que en se instante salía del rincón donde estaba, sonriendo complacida al oír los gemidos entrecortados de los Dursley's.

-¡Hola Petunia¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto amablemente Litzy observando a su hermana mayor.

-¡Tú! Pero ¿Cómo?-dijo horrorizada Petunia al darse cuenta de quien era ella.

-¡Por favor, hermana no te creía tan tonta¿Cómo? Es sencillo le pedí a Tom que concertara esta reunión porque hay un asunto que debo resolver contigo y tu marido pero si hubiesen sabido que era yo, no habrían acudido-respondió Litzy tranquila.

-¡No pienses que nos quedaremos aquí! No estaremos junto a una anormal como tu y no me llames hermana puesto que no soy nada tuyo-dijo Petunia indignada, dando media vuelta para marcharse con el resto de su familia, pero al intentar abrir la puerta descubrió con horror que estaba totalmente cerrada.

-¿Qué significa esto? No puedes tenernos prisioneros en contra de nuestra voluntad-chillo Petunia asustada al ver como Litzy les apuntaba con aquella vara.

-¡No puede usar esa cosa! Esta prohibido por su anormal mundo-dijo Vernon indignado al verla.

-¡En menores de edad por supuesto que esta penado! Pero no en brujas graduadas es mas como el hechizo que estoy usando es tan común y sencillo el ministerio ni siquiera se ha percatado de que lo estoy realizando; por lo que si son tan amables de tomar asiento para poder terminar pronto con nuestro asunto-dijo Litzy.

-¡No tenemos ningún asunto que tratar! Así que déjanos ir-dijo Petunia molesta.

-¿No quieren tratar el asunto, ni siquiera cuando pueden obtener quince millones de libras?-dijo Litzy aburrida.

-¿15 millones¿A cambio de que?-cuestiono Vernon curioso pero con el brillo de la codicia en la mirada.

-Eso es muy sencillo: solamente tienen que firmar en esos papeles-señalo hacia la mesa y los papeles que sobre la misma estaban- cediendo la custodia de Harry a su padrino Sirius Black y por supuesto a mi; si lo hacen el dinero será todo suyo-dijo fríamente Litzy.

-Así que lo que quiere es al anormal mocoso y si no aceptamos por esa cantidad ¿Cuánto mas esta dispuesta ha ofrecer?-dijo Vernon ambicioso, dispuesto a conseguir lo mas posible puesto que no pensaba dejar escapar tal oportunidad, además de que no dejaría que su sobrino fuera feliz, no lo merecía después de todos los años de estarlo cuidando.

-¡Ni un centavo mas! Firmen o no tendré a Harry de cualquier manera; después de todo, el chico solo esta dos meses con ustedes y soy el familiar mas cercano igual a el, es decir mago por lo que tengo todo el derecho de solicitar que pase sus vacaciones conmigo pero si hago eso ustedes seguirán siendo los tutores y por lo mismo, tendría que pasar por lo menos una semana con ustedes antes de hacerlo conmigo por lo que de cualquier forma yo gano, pues me quedo con mi sobrino y ustedes pierden todo: no dinero, y tenerlo una semana; así que no me salgan con chantajes puesto que no pueden ganarme, si les ofrezco dinero es solo porque es lo único que le interesa, Dursley-dijo Litzy con una voz mortalmente helada que congelo a Vernon como si en una ventisca invernal estuviera, dándose cuenta de que la chica no mentía, conseguiría a Harry quedándose ellos sin dinero alguno.

-Si...firmamos de buen grado... ¿Tendremos el dinero?-cuestiono nerviosamente Vernon.

-¡Por supuesto! Solo firmen y les entregare los papeles que les harán acreedores al dinero, que esta depositado en el banco de Londres a nombre de Petunia Anne Evans, era mas fácil realizar la transacción de esa forma-dijo Litzy secamente.

-¿Dónde firmo?-pregunto Vernon de inmediato.

-¡Ambos deben firmar aquí!-intervino Tom señalando ciertas líneas en el papel que al momento fueron ocupadas por las firmas de los Dursley's.

-¡Esta hecho!-susurro Litzy al ver aquello.

-¡Nuestro dinero! así podremos marcharnos-dijo Vernon ansioso.

-¡Aquí tienen los papeles y ojala les alcance el tiempo para que puedan disfrutar del mismo!-dijo Litzy crípticamente mientras entregaba los papeles a Petunia.

-Espero que después de esto no les volvamos a ver ni Harry, ni a ti-dijo engreída Petunia.

-¡No lo harán! Al menos a Harry no le verán nunca mas-respondió Litzy retirando el hechizo que mantenía la puerta cerrada-Ya pueden irse ¡Hasta luego, Petunia que seas feliz!-deseo la chica al verlos marcharse sin despedirse.

-No pareces muy feliz, en especial luego de que has conseguido lo que te proponías-dijo Tom extrañado.

-¡OH, estoy contenta por tener la custodia de Harry! Pero siento pena por ellos ya que ninguno tiene idea de lo que han hecho-dijo Litzy recogiendo los papeles de la custodia, apretándolos contra su pecho, un poco triste.

-¿Y que es lo que han hecho?-pregunto Tom curioso de aquella actitud.

-¡Perdieron la protección que les brindaba Lilian! Ahora cualquier mago o bruja /por no decir, mortifagos/ puede eliminarlos y aunque no son buenas personas, no merecen algo como eso-dijo Litzy.

-¡Eso ya no es problema tuyo, Elizabeth! Ellos aman al dinero más que a otra cosa y su misma ambición será su perdición-dijo Tom.

-¡Lo se! Y no me angustia lo que de ellos pueda ser, solo que es injusto y un desperdicio el sacrificio de Lily-dijo Litzy resignada.

-¿Ahora que harás con los papeles?-pregunto Tom cambiando de tema abruptamente, por el propio bien de la chica.

-Imagino que una de las copias hay que llevarla al ministerio, al departamento de custodias, la siguiente es mía y la original de Sirius puesto que es el tutor principal; pero el problema es que no puedo llevarlos o de lo contrario Dumblodore se enterara de lo que hice y capaz que lo abole haciendo que Harry vuelva con ellos, algo que no permitiré-dijo la chica decidida.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Yo puedo llevarlos, nadie me relacionara contigo; además si alguien preguntara siempre puedo decir que se trata de alguno de los pequeños que han resultado heridos en los ataques del lord, después de todo en el ministerio saben que me encargo de buscar a los familiares de los niños y una vez encontrados les ayudo con las custodias y dentro del acuerdo es que no sepan el nombre del niño (a) como tampoco el de la familia para mayor protección puesto que si el lord se enterara de que siguen vivos podría ponerse peor, por lo que dámelos y los archivare en el ministerio, Elizabeth-dijo Tom tomando la copia correspondiente.

-Me había olvidado de ese detalle, como hace tanto tiempo que no has tenido que hacerlo, se me borro de la cabeza-dijo Litzy con simpleza.

-¡No tienes de que acordarte! Tu tienes tus obligaciones y yo las mías por lo que cumpliéndolas no hay ningún problema, por cierto ¿Regresaras ya al colegio?-pregunto Tom curioso, abandonando el hotel junto con la chica.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo ella, viendo como el hombre llamaba a un taxi.

-Porque sino tienes que regresar pronto, te invito a comer, después de todo no tengo que volver rápidamente con mi tío-dijo Tom con calma.

-¡Yo tampoco tengo que volver pronto! Puesto que nadie sabe cuanto tiempo habría de tomarme la resolución de mi asunto, por lo que acepto encantada tu invitación-dijo Litzy abordando el taxi que les dejo cerca de la entrada al ministerio, en donde Tom dejo resuelta la custodia de Harry Potter sin que nadie cuestionara nada.

-¡Betancourt con Evans¿De donde se conocerán? Es obvio que lo hacen, actúan muy cómodos el uno junto a la otra, como si tuvieran tiempo de hacerlo; Severus sabrá sobre tal relación ¿Si o no? Tal vez me de una vuelta por Hogwarts para ponerlo al tanto ¿Qué pensaría si viera a su niña coquetearle a otro que no es el? Pero por otro lado Betancourt y Evans son conocidos o quizás algo más, lo cual podría implicar que este le pase información sobre las actividades del lord oscuro. Estoy seguro de que a mi señor le encantara saber acerca de la amistad que tiene uno de sus hombres de confianza-pensaba Lucius al ver salir del ministerio a Tom acompañado por Litzy, quienes en ese momento abordaban un taxi, por lo que tomando una rápida decisión, les siguió en otro vehículo pudiendo ver como iban a un restaurante a orillas del Tamesis.

-¿Quién lo diría de Evans? Ella se la pasa celando a Severus por haber tenido una relación conmigo, siendo mas que obvio que le molesta pero en cambio bien que puede tener una relación con quien le plazca, después de todo Betancourt se esta tomando muchas libertades por lo que debe de existir algo entre ambos y estoy convencido de que Severus ignora todo al respecto- se decía Lucius observando como la chica y el hombre se comportaban de forma "coqueta", uno con la otra resultando claro que había mas que una simple amistad entre ellos.

-¡Ha sido una comida deliciosa, Tom! Es una verdadera lastima tener que regresar a Hogwarts pero es inevitable, después de todo debo cumplir con mis obligaciones o de lo contrario McGonogall empezara a dar lata y eso es algo que no puedo soportar-dijo Litzy levantándose de su lugar junto con Tom.

-No tienes de que disculparte, entiendo perfectamente; también debo volver aun cuando no tengo prisa por ir con él precisamente-dijo el joven abrazando por la cintura a Litzy, acercándola con suavidad hacia si para despedirse con un gentil beso en los labios, el cual fue observado por Lucius quien no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad para fastidiar a Severus, encelándolo.

-¡TÍA ELIZABETH!-grito Harry corriendo hacia la chica al verle aparecer cerca del lago, olvidándose por completo de sus amigos, echando los brazos al cuello de la misma consiguiendo que casi cayeran al suelo.

-¡Eh, cuidado Harry o harás que caigamos!-dijo Litzy estabilizándose a duras penas.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu asunto¿Lograste resolverlo?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-¡Así es! Con la ayuda de mi amigo fue relativamente fácil y ya todo esta solucionado; pero ¿Por qué estas tan emocionado de verme? No es como si me hubiese ido por mucho tiempo solo han sido unas cuantas horas-dijo Litzy deshaciéndose del abrazo de Harry.

-¡Lo se! Pero aun así no he podido evitar extrañarte, es como si me hicieras falta-dijo Harry dulcemente, mirándose en aquellos ojos verdes tan idénticos a los suyos que le devolvían una mirada llena de cariño y orgullo.

-¡Harry cariño¿Por qué no vamos a la sala común? Tenemos que hacer la tarea de la profesora McGonogall-dijo Hermione en un tono de empalagosa posesividad que no paso desapercibido para Litzy.

-Deberías de ir con la señorita Granger, sobretodo si es tarea de transformaciones ya que no puedo proporcionarte ayuda o de lo contrario suspenderías el curso-dijo Litzy amablemente.

-¡Bueno, si no hay otro remedio! Aunque ven con nosotros, podrías ver la torre y quizás la encuentres diferente en comparación a los días que estuviste en el colegio, como alumna-dijo Harry resignado.

- Harry, no creo que la profesora Evans quiera ir con nosotros, después de todo tendrá cosas que hacer puesto que no ha estado por aquí en toda la mañana-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡La señorita Granger tiene razón, debo preparar algunas cosas o sino McGonogall comenzara a dar de gritos pero les acompañare hasta la torre! Tengo curiosidad por ver la casa de Gryffindor nuevamente- dijo Litzy con suavidad.

-¡Entonces vamos!-exclamo feliz Harry jalando rápidamente a la joven como temiendo que fuera a cambiar de opinión para diversión de la misma y fastidio de Hermione a quien cada vez mas le iba resultando mas desagradable la profesora Evans pero no le quedaba de otra mas que disimular su antipatía ya que siendo tía de Harry para el mismo era muy importante.

-¡Ten cuidado, Harry!-exclamo una fuerte voz, al mismo tiempo que unos brazos le sujetaban con firmeza, evitando que cayera al haber chocando en su contra.

-¡Lo lamento, señor! En mi prisa no me he dado cuenta del camino-se disculpo el chico.

-¡No hay duda de que eres un Potter! Eres igual de torpe que tu padre-dijo una arrogante voz.

-¡No se atreva hablar de esa forma de mi padre!-exclamo molesto Harry encarándose contra aquel hombre.

-¡Vaya, vaya el cachorro de león ha sacado las garras!-dijo despectivamente el hombre luego de que el chico estampara contra su pálida mejilla un puñetazo.

-¡Déjalo ya, Malfoy! Deja de insultar la memoria de James que tu no eres santo para hablar del mismo, después de todo tienes cola que te pisen; por lo que no molestes a Harry, no quieras pasarte de listo o de lo contrario tendrás que enfrentarte a un cachorro de león y a mi-dijo Litzy molesta interponiéndose entre Harry y Lucius.

-¡Vaya, la "mamá" ha salido en defensa de su pequeño! Eres tan absurda, Evans-dijo Lucius con desagrado.

-¡Prefiero ser absurda, a ser como tu, Malfoy!-dijo Litzy también con desagrado.

-Lucius ¿No tenias prisa? Es mejor que nos vayamos ya-dijo Severus colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio llamando su atención.

-¿Qué haces, Severus? Porque has decidido interrumpirme ¿Será acaso que estas protegiendo a Potter?-dijo sarcástico Lucius.

-¡Así es! No dejare que te metas con mi familia, después de todo hasta tú protegerías a la tuya ¿verdad?-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¡Eso es algo que solo yo se! Y a Evans ¿También la protegerías?-cuestiono curioso Lucius observando a Severus pero antes de que respondiera.

-¡No necesito que nadie me proteja y mucho menos que él lo haga, soy capaz de cuidarme por mi misma, Malfoy! Es mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino, Harry-dijo Litzy dando media vuelta con brusquedad chocándose contra Draco quien, con rápidos reflejos, logro evitar que cayera sujetándola por los brazos.

-Jaz ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo el rubio con suavidad.

-¡Lo siento, Draco! No iba prestando atención- se disculpo Litzy con una dulce sonrisa, observando con cariño al joven rubio, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Eres tú, Draco! Luces muy diferente a la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Lucius sorprendido por el nuevo aspecto de su hijo.

-¡Padre! No sabia que habías venido ¿Se debe ha algo en particular o no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-dijo Draco inexpresivo aunque con algo de insolencia provocada por la presencia de su padre.

-¡Esa no es manera de dirigirte a mí, Draco!-dijo fríamente Lucius observando en su hijo, la ausencia de temor hacia su persona así como la presencia de un sutil desprecio que antes no estaba en el y sabia que aquellos nuevos sentimientos tenían mucho que ver con la aparición de Evans puesto que era ella, quien le llenaba la cabeza con ideas contrarias a las suyas e inculcadas en el joven a base de golpes, castigos y amenazas.

-¡No se de que otra forma hacerlo, después de todo no somos muy buenos expresando nuestros sentimientos, padre!-dijo Draco con un despectivo y arrogante tono que no engaño a nadie.

-Será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino, Lucius-intervino Severus al notar el tono de su ahijado sabiendo que no seria del agrado de su ex-compañero y por lo mismo podrían ponerse las cosas feas.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sev! Mas adelante hablaremos seriamente, Draco-dijo Lucius con un tono de clara advertencia para luego dirigirse al despacho de Snape.

-Draco ¿Podrías esperarme un instante? Solo acompaño a Harry a la torre y vuelvo-dijo Litzy tranquila pero observando atentamente al joven.

-¡Por supuesto, aquí te espero!-respondió el rubio, quedándose al pie de las escaleras, esperándola.

-¡Hasta aquí, te acompaño, Harry!-dijo Litzy al llegar frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

-¡Harry, es hora de entrar!-dijo Hermione dando la contraseña para que el pasaje se abriera.

-¡En un momento voy, Hermione! Necesito decirle algo a mi tía, por lo que entren Ron y tu-dijo Harry pidiéndole a su amigo -con los ojos- que se llevara a la chica adentro.

-Vamos Hermione, ahorita nos alcanza Harry-dijo Ron jalando a su amiga por el codo para de inmediato entrar en la sala común.

-¿Hablaras con Draco?-cuestiono Harry observando a la joven.

-¡Así es! Es peligroso que trate de enfrentarse a Lucius en estos momentos-respondió ella.

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto Hermione detrás del cuadro de la dama gorda.

-No están diciendo nada, al menos no con palabras solo están uno frente a la otra, observándose; ahora se están despidiendo el chico Potter le da un beso en la mejilla y ella acaricia con sus dedos el rostro de él-dijo la dama gorda en voz baja, contándole a la castaña lo que veía.

-¡Maldición, estaba segura de que hablarían de algo importante! Pero parecería que pueden comunicarse sin la necesidad de hablar-dijo Hermione entrando definitivamente en la sala común, antes de que Harry lo hiciera.

-¿Para que quieres esta poción, Lucius?-pregunto Severus mientras sacaba de sus existencias personales una pequeña ampolleta con un extraño liquido morado brillante.

-¡Ya te lo dije! El lord oscuro la necesita y no puedes negarte a dársela o de lo contrario terminara contigo, mucho antes de lo planeado, ya que eres un traidor y nuestro amo no perdona fácilmente las traiciones, Severus-dijo Lucius observando las diferentes pociones que el profesor tenia en su armario personal.

-Esto es veritaserum ¿Verdad?-pregunto el rubio viendo asentir a Severus.

-¿No te importa si me llevo un poco, cierto?-dijo Lucius de nuevo.

-Aun cuando me importara, lo tomarías pero antes de darte cualquiera de las dos, tengo que comprobar que aun estén en buenas condiciones; supongo que no te molesta esperar mas o menos una hora-dijo Severus tomando las pociones y llevándolas hacia un caldero donde las examinaría.

-¡No hay problema! Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario y por cierto ¿Sabes que Evans te engaña, Severus?-soltó Lucius sentándose frente al profesor de pociones, cuya expresión permaneció hermética mas no asi el brillo en sus ojos, los cuales refulgaron mas intensa y peligrosamente que antes.

-¡Creo que no lo sabia! Pues veras... hoy por la mañana mientras salía del ministerio de magia...-dijo Lucius contando lo que había visto entre Litzy y Tom. Exagerando un poco el beso de despedida, viendo como Severus -según iba hablando- iba mostrando una mirada cada vez más peligrosa y amenazante.

-¡Gracias por esperarme, Draco!-dijo Litzy al llegar al final de las escaleras y encontrar al joven rubio.

-¡De nada, Jaz! Pero ¿Por qué querías que te esperara, sucede algo?-pregunto curioso Draco.

-¡Vamos a caminar por el lago! Allí podremos hablar con calma-sugirió Litzy encaminándose al lago seguida por el rubio.

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa? No pareces la misma de siempre, Jazmín-dijo Draco una vez que llegaron al lugar.

-¡Me conoces muy bien, Draco! Y por eso mismo no me andaré con rodeos. Lo que quiero decirte es¡No vuelvas a enfrentarte a Lucius! Se bien que con todo lo que ha ido sucediendo has encontrado una nueva fuerza, sacando de ti, todas las ideas absurdas que el te inculco por años pero lamentablemente es tu padre, y tú aun no eres mayor de edad por lo que puede regir tu vida sin ningún remordimiento, así que no lo enfrentes porque al hacerlo te pones en un peligro innecesario y de paso pones a Harry e incluso a mí ¿Por qué a quien crees que culpara de tu nueva actitud? Seguramente a ti ¡NO! Sino a mí y de cierta manera a Harry –por ser tu compañero de trabajo- y todos saben que los asesoro y siendo este mi sobrino, resulta obvio para tu padre que te estamos inculcando ideas muy contrarias a las suyas ¿Me entiendes?-pregunto Litzy con calma.

-¡Si, lo entiendo! Pero es que no resulta tan fácil controlarse, fingiendo indiferencia delante de mi padre y de todos, sobretodo ante Harry o ante ti especialmente siendo ustedes dos mi vida entera-dijo Draco seriamente.

-¡Pero debes hacerlo!-dijo Litzy con calma, mientras contemplaba el lago. Y algunos días después de aquello…

-¡Hola pequeño¿No crees que es una preciosa noche?-siseo una escalofriante voz junto al oído del chico dorado.

-¡Voldemort!-exclamo Harry extrañado de encontrar al lord oscuro dentro de su sueño, ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

-¡Veo que estas sorprendido, pequeño¿Tanto te extraña que entre en tu sueño?-cuestiono divertido y amable Voldemort.

-¡No! Mas bien me extraña que te tomara tanto tiempo hacerlo ¿Qué deseas, Tom?-cuestiono Harry ya confiado pues intuía que no venia hacerle ningún daño, pero estaba por completo equivocado solo que demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Sabes bien lo que deseo, Harry! Los dos somos parte de lo mismo puesto que nos ata esa profecía, debido a la cual no podemos tener una vida propia y con la que uno de los dos será el vencido, mientras que el otro será vencedor; por lo que te propongo ¡Te unas a mí! Así ninguno tendrá que perder esta batalla que se alarga más y más cada día-dijo Voldemort seriamente.

-Sabes que nunca me uniré a ti, has insistido con eso desde hace un año y mi respuesta siempre es y será la mismas ¡No me uniré a tu lado, Tom!-dijo Harry firmemente.

-¿No lo harías, ni siquiera por salvar a quienes amas?-cuestiono el lord con calma.

-Es por ellos que no acepto, ninguno me perdonaría si me uniera a ti, Tom-respondió el chico con voz serena.

-¡Eres fiel a tus principios y eso es algo que respeto, Harry! Pero si insistes en tu negativa, aquellos a los que amas serán los primeros en morir y entonces te quedaras solo o al lado de tus parientes muggles ¿Eso quieres? Muchos mas años de sufrimientos, de desprecios por ser un mago, de estar con quienes te llaman fenómeno, anormal. Puesto que si no te unes a mí, es esto lo que te espera, pequeño-susurro Voldemort mientras imágenes de la batalla llenaban el sueño de Harry, generando un miedo tan aterrador y angustiante como no había vuelto a sentir desde su enfrentamiento con el tenebroso durante su cuarto años, cuando le vio renacer provocando la muerte de Cedric; puesto que en esta pesadilla veía morir a quienes mas amaba empezando por su padrino, el profesor Lupin, sus tíos: Severus y Elizabeth y finalmente Draco siendo eso mas de lo que podía soportar, y un espeluznante grito de miedo, rabia y dolor se dejo escuchar por todo el castillo, despertando a sus habitantes.

-¡Maldición, demonios!-exclamo sobresaltada Litzy tomando con rapidez su cubre bata para de inmediato abandonar su habitación corriendo hacia las escaleras en donde se encontró a los demás profesores, aunque no en su totalidad, asi como a los prefectos de las casas con la excepción de la casa de gryffindor.

-¡Litzy, luces alterada¿Sabes lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Remus al verla aparecer agitada.

-Tengo una ligera idea pero no puedo detenerme por ahora, Remus-dijo Litzy rápidamente, comenzando a subir con prisa las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

-¿Dónde vas, pequeña?-pregunto Sirius intentando detenerla.

-¡A la casa de gryffindor para ver a Harry!-respondió ella llegando al primer piso y de ahí correr hacia las escaleras móviles.

-¿Creen que todo esto tenga que ver con Harry?-pregunto curioso Remus.

-¡Posiblemente! Pues para que ella este tan alterada, es necesaria una razón de peso; asi que es conveniente que vayamos con la misma-dijo Albus subiendo por las escaleras, seguido por el resto de los profesores, asi como de los prefectos llegando a las escaleras móviles observando como Litzy ya llevaba la mitad del tercer tramo de estas, cuando de repente un nuevo grito-mas alto y estremecedor que el anterior- se dejo escuchar por todo el castillo y mientras se oía pudieron ver como ella caía de rodillas y manos sobre la escalera a la vez que una fuerte sacudida le recorría entera, arrancando de sus labios un gemido de dolor.

-¡Maldición, mil veces maldición!-exclamo ella poniéndose en pie con trabajo para reprender el camino aun con rapidez, solo que sin correr en esta ocasión.

-Es mejor que los prefectos regresen a sus casas e intenten tranquilizar a sus compañeros-dijo Albus seriamente observando a los chicos obedecer, aunque percibió que Malfoy estaba renuente hacerlo aun cuando no tenia ninguna razón para quedarse.

-¡Esta sangrando! Litzy esta herida, Sirius-dijo Remus al ver sobre las escaleras y el siguiente camino un leve rastro de sangre.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí¿Por qué esta actuando tan extraño?-dijo preocupado Sirius observando aquel rastro que le conducía hasta gryffindor.

-¡Valor y perseverancia!-exclamo Litzy ante la dama gorda, que le abrió paso ante la contraseña dada.

-¡Profesora Evans!-exclamo Ginny nerviosa al verla entrar.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí¿Dónde esta la profesora McGonogall? No tiene nada que hacer aquí-dijo Hermione indignada de verla por ahí.

-¡Cállese, Granger! No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías. Señorita Weasley ¿Las habitaciones de los chicos siguen estando del lado izquierdo?-pregunto Litzy amablemente mientras se acercaba a la pequeña pelirroja, quien se limito asentir mientras veía nuevamente abrirse la puerta de gryffindor.

-¡Profesora McGonogall, que bueno que esta aquí!-exclamo Hermione contenta al ver a su jefa de casa entrar junto con otros maestros.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo, seño...?-comenzó McGonogall interrumpiéndose al escuchar un tercer grito mas espeluznante que los anteriores y que hizo ponerse aun mas nerviosos a los alumnos ahí reunidos.

-¡Elizabeth!-exclamo Severus preocupado viendo como la chica de nuevo caía al suelo y otra sacudida le atravesaba como si recibiera un cruciatus, por lo que de inmediato se acerco a ella, queriendo ayudarla.

-¡No me toques, todo esto es tu maldita culpa, Snape!-dijo con rencor Litzy poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Sirius, luego de lo cual fue a la habitación de sexto año de los chicos, donde también todo era un caos.

-¡Profesores... Harry... el no esta... bien!-exclamo Ron con angustia y nerviosismo viéndolos entrar.

-¡Tranquilícese, Señor Weasley! Harry estará bien, por lo que no se preocupe; no le hará ningún bien hacerlo-dijo Litzy acercándose hasta la cama de su sobrino, que permanecía con las cortinas cerradas pero con un ligero movimiento de su mano -e imperceptible para los presentes- soluciono el problema.

-¡Mamá, papá!-musito Harry tembloroso, sacudiéndose su cuerpo violentamente mostrando las mismas heridas que el cuerpo de Litzy.

-¡Sanaris!-siseo ella en voz baja apenas audible, curando aquellas heridas, que según se iban cerrando también se cerraban las suyas propias.

-¿Mamá?-musito Harry con voz llorosa, entreabriendo los ojos para ver borrosamente la figura enfrente suyo.

-¡Estoy aquí, mi niño, contigo! Duerme mi ángel, me asegurare de que no molesten mas tu sueño-dijo Litzy suavemente, mientras se despojaba de su cubre bata para de inmediato meterse en la cama aun lado del chico, quien al sentir el movimiento se acerco instintivamente hacia ella, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la chica relajándose con facilidad.

-Mamá ¿Y papá?-se escucho la voz del chico algo mas infantil de lo habitual, lo que extraño a los ahí reunidos.

-¡Esta aquí, Harry! Papá también velara tu sueño, mi niño-respondió Litzy con ternura maternal, haciéndole una seña a Sirius para que se acomodase al otro lado del chico.

-Litzy ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sirius dudoso mientras se acercaba hasta Harry.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?-el hombre asintió, como muchos en la habitación- Entonces sabes que pueden ser terribles pero para Harry son peores porque son provocadas por Voldemort y eso es demasiado para alguien tan joven-dijo ella con tristeza.

-Todo esto ¿Ha sido causado por el tenebroso?-cuestiono preocupado Neville pasando saliva, al ver asentir a Litzy.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? No se supone que bloqueas la unión que existe entre los dos-dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Crear una pesadilla no tiene nada que ver con el bloqueo, Remus-dijo Litzy sintiendo al chico estremecerse llamando a su papá.

-Será mejor si te recuestas a su lado; eso le tranquilizara Sirius-insistió la joven con un suspiro, sonriendo agradecido al ver como el hombre se metía entre las sabanas a un lado de Harry, quien de inmediato se reacomodo para estar en contacto tanto con la joven como con el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de crear una pesadilla?-pregunto Dumblodore curioso.

-¡Eso es algo que debería preguntar a Snape! Después de todo él es responsable de lo que sucede-dijo Litzy secamente.

-¿Por qué me culpas a mí¿De que me acusas, Elizabeth?-dijo Severus ligeramente cortante pues no entendía porque Litzy lo atacaba.

-¡Eres bastante tonto! La pregunta no es ¿Por qué? Sino ¿De que no lo hago? Tú crees que soy estupida ¿Verdad? Para crear una pesadilla se necesita de una poción muy peligrosa –aunque no prohibida- y difícil de elaborar, por lo mismo no cualquiera puede hacerla; además de que solo conozco a dos personas capaces de preparar la Nigthmare poison y una esta muerta. Aparte de que Voldemort no es precisamente un genio en pociones por lo que solo hay alguien capaz de hacerla y ¡Eres tú, Snape!-dijo Litzy acusadora abrazando protectoramente a su niño al ver como Severus se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa¿Por qué actúas asi? Tengo la impresión de que no quieres que este cerca del chico por lo que noto-dijo Severus resentido.

Y asi…

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo, algo mas extraño que los anteriores pero en el siguiente sabremos más acerca de este lió, asi como las consecuencias de la pesadilla. Por otro lado, les aviso que las subidas están cada vez mas erráticas debido a que estoy con los trabajos finales de la escuela y mucho tiempo no tengo de ponerme a escribir asi que les recomiendo que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones por que la verdad que serán a diversas fechas y no muy acordes con mi sistema de actualización ¡lo siento!. Aquí les dejo con la lista de quienes me han dejado sus reviews, gracias por los mismos y si dejaron su mail ya les envié respuesta.

Artemisa, The Lord Fénix

Luzy Snape. 


	35. Efecto Pesadilla: Un pequeño suelto en H

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO

Capitulo 35: Efecto Pesadilla: Un pequeño suelto en Hogwarts.

-¡Eres bastante tonto! La pregunta no es ¿Por qué? Sino ¿De que no lo hago? Tú crees que soy estúpida ¿Verdad? Para crear una pesadilla se necesita de una poción muy peligrosa -aunque no prohibida- y difícil de elaborar, por lo mismo no cualquiera puede hacerla; además de que solo conozco a dos personas capaces de preparar la Nigthmare poison y una esta muerta. Aparte de que Voldemort no es precisamente un genio en pociones por lo que solo hay alguien capaz de hacerla y ¡Eres tú, Snape!-dijo Litzy acusadora abrazando protectoramente a su niño al ver como Severus se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa¿Por qué actúas asi? Tengo la impresión de que no quieres que este cerca del chico por lo que noto-dijo Severus resentido.

-Retiro lo de que eres bastante tonto ¡Ya que solo eres tonto, Snape! Y estas en lo correcto no quiero que te acerques a mi niño, no dejare que le hagas mas daño solo por tu estúpido temor al lord oscuro; has preferido que Harry salga herido solamente por que temes perder la vida ahora que te descubriste como un traidor, por eso no te acercaras a él ¡No volverás a dañarle! Tú y yo lo sabemos ¿Verdad? Para que la Nigthmare funcione se le debe administrar unas pocas gotas a la victima y lo mejor es que tal poción puede mezclarse con prácticamente cualquier bebida de manera que pasa desapercibida para quien la toma, asi como el resto de la poción debe ser consumida por el agresor pero ni Voldemort, ni Malfoy padre se acercaron a Harry excepto tú y eres muy hábil, por lo que no debió serte muy difícil administrársela y como experto en pociones debes saber los efectos que tendría sobre el chico pero no contaste que también me afectara, descubriéndote; por lo que si te acercas de nuevo al chico ¡Juro que te matare! No deberás de preocuparte que el lord lo haga, yo le ahorrare el trabajo puesto que no dejare que hieras a mi hijo de nuevo-dijo Litzy con rabia ciega que hizo estremecer al profesor, quien veía en aquellos ojos verdes -por vez primera- un increíble oído, asi como un deseo por verlo muerto, dándose cuenta de que tales sentimientos provenían de la chica y no de su unión con el tenebroso y saberlo abría una herida en su pecho, que sangraba poco a poco y sangraría aun mas con lo siguiente...

-¡Calma, Litzy! Tal vez tengas razón, pero comprende que Severus solo intenta mantenerse vivo en esta batalla puesto que muerto no será de ninguna utilidad, aunque por ahora lo dudes y le acuses, Harry también lo necesita-dijo Remus conciliador.

-¡No lo necesita! Harry solo necesita a su familia: a James, a Lilian, a su padrino, a su tío Remus, hasta a mí pero no necesita a un grasiento Snivellus, en lo absoluto-dijo con rencor y frialdad Litzy sin darse cuenta de haber usado el apodo de Severus.

-¡No volveré acercarme a Potter y siento lo sucedido!-se disculpo Severus abandonando la habitación.

-Le estas haciendo mucho daño, sin darte cuenta; solo espero que un día recapacites pero por ahora es imposible, tu amor por Harry te ciega mas de lo que pensé y aunque es como tu hijo a la larga no te será suficiente y querrás otra clase de amor; pero tal vez para entonces ya no puedas estar con quien verdaderamente ,tu corazón: ama ¡Buenas noches, Sirius que descanses!-deseo dulcemente Remus depositando un beso suave en la mejilla de su pareja e inmediatamente después besar con ternura la frente del chico, tras lo abandono la habitación.

-Es mejor que vayan a descansar, al parecer Harry esta mucho mejor y les aconsejo que duerman o de lo contrario mañana será un día muy pesado-dijo Dumblodore al resto de los chicos de sexto año, quienes inmediatamente obedecieron, luego de lo cual el director se despidió de todos, encargándose de el resto de los alumnos en la torre también lo hiciera, a la vez que tranquilizaba a las señoritas Granger y Weasley asegurándoles que el ojiverde estaba bien, no habiendo nada de que preocuparse especialmente porque Sirius y Litzy estaban cuidando de él.

-¿Por qué se quedan los profesores?-pregunto indignada Hermione puesto que no le gusta en absoluto la idea de que la profesora Evans se quedara a dormir con su novio.

-Porque Harry necesita mas que nunca sentirse protegido, asi como amado y eso es algo que su familia le esta brindando; esta noche el chico ha sufrido una cruel pesadilla que ha quebrantado su psique pero con el cariño de su padrino y tía, conseguirá salir adelante pues necesita a quienes mas ama para sentirse a salvo y seguro. Ahora le recomiendo que vaya a descansar señorita-dijo Dumblodore tranquilamente, cortando con un gesto la siguiente pregunta de la chica; a quien no le quedo más remedio que obedecer a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con la situación. 

Y al día siguiente...

-¡Buenos días, Harry y profesores!-saludo alegremente Ron abriendo de golpe las cortinas de la cama de su mejor amigo, siendo recibido por un grito de espanto por parte del ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo lanzaba un exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que veía.

-¡Dios, Harry no he querido asustarte! Pero ¿Qué te ha pasado, amigo?-dijo Ron cohibido viendo a su amigo abrazarse a Sirius y ocultar su rostro en el pecho del profesor, mientras leves temblores lo sacudían.

-Harry, te están hablando ¿Qué tienes que decir, mi niño?-dijo con suavidad, pero con un ligero regaño, Litzy mientras se desperezaba.

-¡Lo lamento, gracias!-susurro Harry con voz aguda e infantil, que correspondía perfectamente con su nueva apariencia.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestiono Ron extrañado dando un par de pasos hacia su amigo, notando como el chico se aferraba mas a Sirius, como si le tuviese miedo.

-¡Mmmm, Harry¿No piensas darme los buenos días, jovencito?-dijo Litzy con suavidad para nada sorprendida por la apariencia del chico, silenciando con un gesto a Sirius y a los chicos presentes dándoles a entender que pronto les explicaría.

-¡Si, si, claro que si, mami!-exclamo alegremente el niño estampando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la joven, quien le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Por qué Harry es un niño pequeño?-pregunto Ron incrédulo.

-¡Harry no es un niño pequeño, tiene ya cinco años!-dijo Litzy divertida.

-¡No, mami; tengo 6 años y pronto cumpliré 7 en el verano!-exclamo Harry con una mueca.

-¡Cierto¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Cumplirás 7 años, pero es que pasa tan rápido el tiempo que aun siento como si fuese ayer y tan solo tenias 5 años ¿Por qué no vas con papá y tomas un bañito antes de ir a desayunar?-sugirió Litzy revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello del niño.

-¡Ya soy un niño grande! No necesito que papá me bañe-dijo indignado Harry.

-Papá no te bañara, solo te llevara al baño y te dirá como funciona ya que puede resultarte extraño, no hace mucho que llegamos al colegio y aun no te acostumbras al sitio, después de todo te has asustado con Ron, aun cuando ya lo conocías; por lo que no quiero que grites por no reconocer el baño, Harry-dijo tranquilamente Litzy.

-¡Ah! Si es por eso, entonces que papá me acompañe-dijo Harry saltando de la cama.

Luego de eso tanto el niño como Sirius se encaminaron al baño de la habitación y una vez que Harry estuvo dentro, aseándose y de que Sirius saliera, haciendo guardia ante la puerta del baño.

-Y bien ¿Qué esta pasando con Harry¿Por qué de repente se ha vuelto un niño? Anoche estaba perfectamente, bueno sino contamos la pesadilla que tuvo, estaba muy bien, además de ser un adolescente ¿Por qué hoy amaneció como un pequeño niño de 6 años?-dijo Sirius desde su lugar.

-¡No hagas tanto escándalo! No seria bueno que Harry se confunda por lo que les pido que no hagan ningún comentario al respecto o de lo contrario podrían provocarle un shock tan fuerte que no se recupere jamás-dijo Litzy colocándose su cubre bata y con un pase de varita dejaba lista la cama.

-Litzy en serio ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi ahijado?-cuestiono preocupado Sirius, asi como los compañeros del chico.

-Recuerdan lo de anoche ¿cierto?-todos asintieron- pues verán la poción nigthmare es terrible, y no solo por que cause pesadillas- como principal efecto- también tiene un efecto aun peor sobre la mente demasiado cruel ya que al estar bajo el mismo es como si te aplicaran un cruciatus, solo que unas 15 veces mas fuerte que uno normal, mental es decir, atacas la mente y no el cuerpo; mientras que el crucio puede dañarte físicamente hasta volverte loco, en este caso de manera directa te aniquila pero en el caso de Harry, pues es mas fuerte asi como poderoso y no resulta tan sencillo acabar con él pero al mismo tiempo el daño que recibió fue tal que su mente busco alguna forma de evadirse del dolor, una de las cuales fue el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba lacerado a pesar de que no había ningún agresor y también por eso ha regresado ha tener 6 años, tan solo imaginen que si el efecto de la poción hubiese continuado un poco mas para este momento seria un bebe; mas bueno o malo el efecto de la nigthmare no es muy prolongado, pero tampoco puedo asegurarles cuanto tiempo permanecerá asi, solo cabe esperar a que el chico se recupere poco a poco; además de que será necesario de que Severus y Madame Pomfrey lo examinen para determinar su nueva situación-dijo Litzy con calma.

-Por lo que dices, Harry estará asi por algún tiempo solo que no sabes cuanto ¿cierto?-dijo Sirius viendo a la chica asentir.

-Mami ¿Podemos ir a desayunar?-pregunto Harry saliendo del baño, completamente desnudo; provocando que sus amigos se avergonzaran puesto que el ojiverde no era dado a ese tipo de exhibiciones.

-¡Por supuesto, Harry! Pero primero tienes que ponerte tu ropa y cambiate en el baño-dijo Litzy sacando del baúl, las ropas necesarias para ese propósito dándoselas al niño, quien de inmediato regreso al baño.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con él?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

-¡Nada! Debemos dejar que solo vaya saliendo, sin presionarlo o de lo contrario podemos perjudicarlo; como ya dije debemos estar a su lado, no intentar cambiar la concepción que tiene de su mundo, es decir seguirle la corriente, lo mas que se pueda pero sin alterar la realidad completamente o es que no se han percatado de ¿Cómo se dirige a Sirius o a mí, asi como a ustedes? Para Harry, Sirius es su papá, todos ustedes son algo desconocidos y yo, su mamá; por lo que mantendremos todo como hasta ahora por su propio bien-dijo Litzy firme.

-¡Entonces eso haremos, Litzy! Aunque no será sencillo en especial ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a los demás?-dijo Sirius cansado y preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Yo me haré cargo de todo pero por ahora hay que vestirnos para ir a desayunar-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa, mientras todos la miraban estupefactos por la calma con que se tomaba aquello, tal como si fuese muy normal que de un día para otro el "niño-que-vivió" se volviera un pequeño de escasos 6 años.

Luego de eso y tras presentarle al niño a sus amigos, asi como de que Sirius y Litzy se arreglaran, con ayuda de Dixie y Dobby los cuales ni siquiera sorprendieron a Harry, por el contrario pareció encantado con los dos elfos; bajaron a la sala común, donde encontraron al resto de los preocupados gryffindor's, aumentando su angustia al ver al transformado chico pero guardaron sus comentarios ante una seña de Litzy, especialmente luego de que Hermione intentara abrazar al ojiverde, quien al instante se soltó del abrazo y se coloco detrás de Sirius, sacándole la lengua a la castaña mientras decía que no le agradaba y que lo dejara en paz.

-¡Es mejor que vayamos al comedor! Una vez ahí les explicare la situación y asi me evito tener que darla una y otra vez-dijo Litzy seriamente, por lo que no quedo mas remedio que seguir a los profesores y esperar por dicha explicación y una vez en el comedor.

-¡Abuelo!-exclamo Harry alegremente corriendo abrazar al director, a quien beso de forma espontánea en la mejilla, ante los divertidos pero incrédulos ojos del anciano, mientras que el resto del profesorado y alumnos veían la escena sin comprenderla en absoluto.

-¡Harry, compórtate! Y suelta al abuelo o lo asfixiaras-dijo Litzy acercándose al chico, que de inmediato obedeció.

-Harry ¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto preocupado Remus al ver al chico.

-¡Tío Remus, tío Sev!-exclamo el niño abrazando, a ambos hombres feliz.

-¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué esta asi?-cuestiono Dumblodore a la chica, viendo como el niño saludaba a todos los profesores con distintos grados de conocimiento y familiaridad, es decir, McGonogall se volvió la tía abuela, Hagrid algo que sonó a "osito", Flitwick "duendecillo", etc. Asi pues Litzy se vio en la necesidad de explicarles a todos lo que estaba sucediendo, ante la desconcertada mirada de los presentes pues por lo que decía no debían alterar al niño con la verdad y más sin embargo no tenia ningún problema en decírselos delante del mismo.

-Nos dices que no digamos nada y tú lo haces frente al niño-dijo Sirius desconcertado puesto que no podía entender a la joven.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Harry no esta prestando atención ¡Mírenlo, esta mas entretenido investigando el comedor!-dijo Litzy como si nada viendo como el niño iba de un lado para el otro viendo curioso el cielo encantado, las velas flotantes y los fantasmas que en ese momento iban apareciendo, provocándole sorpresa pero también muchísima diversión.

-¡Mami, mira fantasmas!-exclamo Harry corriendo a través de Nick casi decapitado, riéndose al sentir el ligero frió que lo sacudía al hacerlo, por lo que sin dejar de reír, corría a través del mismo una y otra vez para desesperación del pobre fantasma, que no sabia que hacer con aquel alborotador y revoltoso niño.

-¡Muy divertido, Harry! Pero es mejor que te tranquilices y vayas a desayunar, ya es tarde y hay cosas que hacer el resto del día, que solo jugar, cariño-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa dirigida solamente a su niño, quien de inmediato obedeció dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su mamá.

-¿Dónde voy a sentarme?-pregunto el niño al llegar con su mamá, la cual solamente le señalo una silla a un lado de donde se sentaba y que quedaba entre Severus y ella, puesto que del otro lado se encontraba Sirius y Remus.

-¡Esta muy alto y no alcanzo!-susurro Harry al darse cuenta de que no podía llegar hasta la altura de la mesa pero antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiese hacer algo al respecto para ayudarlo...

-¡Accio, jugo!-exclamo el niño señalando una jarra con jugo, la cual de inmediato se acerco hasta el chico para la sorpresa de los ahí reunidos.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Es muy pequeño como para utilizar su magia-dijo sorprendida McGonogall y con ella, varios de los presentes.

-¿Qué le sorprende¡Es un Potter además de Evans! Y todo el mundo sabe muy bien que sus padres son excelentes magos, profesora, por lo tanto no debería asombrarse aparte con 6 años es muy normal que comience hacer magia puesto que ya empieza a poder manipularla mas libremente, cuando era mas pequeño no podía hacerlo mas ahora ¡si que puede!-musito Litzy orgullosa del poder y control que el niño mostraba sobre su magia.

-¡Mira mami, Copito!-exclamo Harry abriendo sus manitas para mostrar lo que acaba de transformar.

-¡Que lindo ratoncito, mi niño!-dijo Litzy maravillada por aquella complicada transformación y que muy pocos lograban a la primera en el colegio, pues si mal no recordaba ese tipo de transformaciones eran de segundo o tercer año, por lo que resultaba sorprendente que un pequeño de 6 años lo hiciera tan fácilmente.

-¡UN RATÓN!-grito aterrada McGonogall al ver el animalito que Harry había transformado.

-¡Copito!-exclamo Harry pasando por debajo de la mesa, corriendo detrás de su lindo ratoncito blanco, al cual había soltado, asustado por el grito de la profesora de transformaciones.

-Olvidaba que Minerva le tenia pavor a los ratones y ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-dijo Dumblodore viendo divertido como Harry corría por todos lados intentando "cazar" a su ratón, sin importarle en lo absoluto el tener que subirse a las mesas de las diferentes casas, motivo por el cual tanto los gryffindor's, hufflepuff's y ravenclaw's tenían que andar quitando sus platos y copas de la mesa para evitar un mayor desastre que el ya provocado por el niño.

-Deberíamos hacer algo ¿no creen?-cuestiono Remus viendo como el niño no dejaba de correr de un lado para otro en persecución de su mascota.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que algo como esto ya lo había vivido?-murmuro Sirius cansándose de ver a Harry correr incansablemente por el lugar.

-Quizás porque yo también tenia la costumbre de perseguir toda clase de bichos cada vez que Lilian tenia una reunión en Godric's Hollow, aunque por supuesto jamás sabotee de esa manera las reuniones de los merodeadores, Sirius-dijo Litzy con calma, apartando por un instante sus ojos de Harry para concentrarse en el ex-merodeador.

-¡Ya me acorde de eso! En esas ocasiones, Lily se ponía como fiera solo porque se soltaban "accidentalmente" tu sapo, tu ratón -que curiosamente también era blanco- y hasta un conejo que un día James tuvo la ocurrencia de obsequiarte e igual que Harry corrías de un lado a otro queriendo cazarlos, digo atraparlos; sin lograr alcanzarlos nunca excepto cuando aquellas reuniones terminaban, por lo que sospecho que lo hacías con toda intención ¿No es asi?-dijo Sirius exasperado.

-¡Estarías en todo lo cierto, Padfoot! No es que fuera del todo deliberada pero la verdad es que las reuniones de mi hermana eran para morir... del aburrimiento y yo me las tenia que aguantar siempre, además de que no hacían nada divertido ¿Cómo no querías que las saboteara?-dijo Litzy sin nada de culpa, recordando aquellos días de su infancia sumida en sus recuerdos, olvidando -por un momento- lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡COPITO!-grito Harry asustado al ver como su ratoncito era, en ese instante, cruelmente pisoteado por Nott en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡OH, cielos!-exclamo aterrada Litzy al ver aquello y notar la sangre que estaba brotando debajo del pie de Nott, quien solo sonreía burlescamente ante el llanto del pequeño moreno.

-¿Cómo se atrevió¡Es un mal nacido! Un ratoncito no podía hacerle ningún daño a nadie y ese estúpido slytherin solo lo aplasto por pura y malsana crueldad-dijo indignado Hagrid mientras se levantaba de su asiento en la mesa central, asi como varios profesores.

-¡Tus malditas serpientes, no tienen moral alguna y menos aun humanidad o respeto por la vida ajena, Severus!-dijo con desagrado Remus, viendo al profesor de pociones realmente molesto.

-¡Ya lo se, Remus! Pero jamás pensé que fueran tan crueles-musito avergonzado Severus, ante el comportamiento de un miembro de su casa.

-¡Copito, mi copito mueve, por favor mueve!-decía Harry moviendo con un dedo, el inerte cuerpecito del ratón dentro de un charco de sangre, dejando caer sus lagrimas de manera silenciosa al ir comprendiendo que su mascota no se movería mas.

-¡Que patético niñito, llorando por un tonto animal insignificante en verdad que ridículo luces, Potter!-dijo con burla Nott, mofándose de las lagrimas que caían por las humedecidas mejillas del niño.

-¡Y mas idiota te ves tú¿Te sientes poderoso por haber matado a un pequeño ratón? Quizás por eso solo puedes ser un "lame suelas" jamás llegaras a ser algo importante, aparte solo has conseguido que a nuestra casa le sean retirados muchísimos puntos puesto que has olvidado en donde estamos; sin contar con quien te has metido puesto que hasta el profesor Snape no luce complacido por tus estupideces. Hacer llorar a Potter ha sido tu mas lamentable error, además meterse con alguien tan pequeño e incapaz de defenderse es... muy cobarde, Nott-dijo Draco con un frió cinismo, que a varios de los ahí reunidos dejo congelados.

-El señor Malfoy esta en lo correcto, al decir que no debió de hacer lo que hizo, señor Nott y por tal motivo retiro a la casa de slytherin ¡100 puntos, además de que esta noche tendrá detención y voy hacer que limpie mi despacho y el salón de clases, CON UN CEPILLO DE DIENTES!-exclamo Severus con verdadera rabia, lo cual sorprendió por completo a los slytherin's excepto a Draco quien sabia muy bien a que se debía el enojo de su padrino, después de todo Harry era su sobrino algo que muy pocos sabían pero que no tardarían en descubrir.

-¡No puede hacer eso, después de todo solo fue un estúpido animal, UN VULGAR RATÓN¿Cómo puede castigarme asi?-pregunto indignado Nott ante lo que consideraba una gran injusticia y mas viniendo de su jefe de casa, que siempre había mostrado privilegiarlos por encima de las casas restantes.

-Tengo todo el derecho para hacer eso y mas especialmente cuando ha hecho llorar a mi sobrino, no me agrada que se metan con mi familia; no le permito a nadie que lastime a mis familiares o a las personas que mas me importan en este mundo. Asi que espero que le quede muy claro todo esto, vuelva hacer llorar a Harry... Los puntos menos y la detención serán los menores de sus males ¿Me ha entendido señor Nott?-dijo ácidamente Severus, dándole una fría y "asesina" mirada al slytherin, que se estremeció ante la misma, asintiendo de manera (casi) imperceptible.

-¡También le restare 25 puntos a su casa, Sr. Nott! No importa que se haya tratado de un ratoncito, nadie tiene ninguno derecho de quitar la vida a otra criatura sea humano, animal, vegetal o ente mágico además de un mes de detención que empezara desde mañana, limpiando absolutamente TODO el castillo; quizás entonces aprenda a tener mayor respeto por la vida-dijo Dumblodore con calma.

-¡Asi mismo también retiro 25 puntos de slytherin! Nadie hace llorar a mi Harry quedándose tan tranquilo-dijo Sirius con molestia.

-¡Yo también retiro 20 puntos a su casa, Nott! No me agrada que se metan con alguien tan pequeño como lo es Harry y agradezca que no estamos cerca de la luna llena por que el quitarle puntos seria su menor problema puesto que me resultaría muy difícil controlar al lobo dentro de mí-dijo Remus con rabia.

Y asi fueron hablando todos y cada uno de los profesores de Hogwarts siendo descontados a la casa de slytherin 10 puntos por cada uno de ellos, con un total de 60 por parte de Hagrid, Sinistra, Hooch, Flitwick, Madame Sprout, Vector y con la excepción de McGonogall, la cual retiro 20 puntos en vez de solo 10 como los demás maestros.

-¡250 PUNTOS! Ahora ocupamos el ultimo lugar en el reloj de puntos y para acabar todavía falta la profesora Evans; definitivamente estamos fregados-dijo Zabini llevando mentalmente la cuenta de los puntos perdidos hasta el momento, por completo frustrado al comprender que si los demás profesores tenían sus razones para tantos puntos descontados, no quería ni saber lo que les esperaba con Elizabeth pues era por demás sabido que tenia un carácter sobreprotector con Harry Potter, el cual era "su niño" y nadie que se atreviera a lastimarlo o ha herirlo podría salir bien librado al respecto.

-¡10 puntos menos por su vocabulario, Sr. Zabini¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no usen ese tipo de lenguaje?-pregunto Litzy con serenidad, observando atenta al chico moreno de slytherin.

-¿Perdón, me retira puntos a mí? No entiendo ¿Qué hay con Theodore?-dijo Zabini confundido.

-Creo que perder 250 puntos y tener una detención para 31 días es mas que suficiente o acaso ¿Quieren que les retire mas puntos? Porque si es asi, los puntos que les quedan no serian suficientes para pagar por cada una de las lagrimas que mi niño derramo por sus... cosas; es mas se quedarían en puntos negativos y le saldrían debiendo al colegio, si es que yo les bajara puntos, Sr. Zabini-dijo Litzy con si nada.

-¿Entonces no me bajara mas puntos? Y si es asi ¿Me puedo marchar?-pregunto Nott, rezando internamente porque asi fuera y poder terminar con toda aquella engorrosa situación.

-¡Por supuesto ... -comenzó Litzy sin perder su tranquilidad, viendo como Nott daba media vuelta para poder abandonar el comedor, mas antes de que lo hiciera- ... Que no! El que no retire puntos a slytherin no significa que no recibirá un castigo, Sr. Nott-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa maliciosa y que no presagiaba nada bueno para el slytherin, que comenzaba a reprocharse internamente el haber pisoteado aquel ratón que ni siquiera valía la pena.

-¿Cuál se supone que será mi castigo, profesora?-cuestiono Nott con la voz algo temblorosa al notar la sonrisa de Litzy, que justo en ese instante se ensancho aun mas ante su pregunta y por lo mismo se estremeció visiblemente como si una cubetada de agua helada le hubiese caído encima.

-¡Es muy sencillo! Tendrá que hacerle un funeral a Copito, con todo lo que conlleva es decir, un ataúd, flores, aburridos sermones y hasta una lapida con nombre-respondió Litzy sin dejar de sonreír asi como con la mas absoluta calma.

-¡Es broma¿Cómo cree que me rebajare hacer algo como eso?-cuestiono indignado Nott, ante las palabras de Litzy.

-Porque de no hacerlo, no solo va ha perder los puntos restantes de su casa sino que también -aprovechando mi calidad de auror- le enviare a una correccional para menores por su crimen y como pronto será legalmente mayor de edad, al cumplir los 16, mucho temo que no pase mucho tiempo en la misma y entonces terminara en Azkaban y como sabrá no es un sitio recomendable; por supuesto que tampoco será un condena de por vida pero tal vez 1 0 2 meses y no quiero ni pensar en lo que ese tiempo le hará siendo tan joven, no tiene la fuerza para aguantar mucho a los celadores de la prisión, Nott-dijo Litzy con una mortal seriedad.

-Pero no puede enviarme a prisión solo por pisotear a un ratón, seria absurdo-dijo Nott extrañado.

-Mucho me temo que la profesora Evans puede hacerlo sin ningún problema debido a que es su obligación pues como auror que es debe asegurarse de prevenir delitos y aunque para usted "pisotear a un ratón" no resulte como tal, lamentablemente lo es; por lo que una nueva ley se ha creado para evitar que el tenebroso y partidarios lleguen a las mentes jóvenes -ya que son fácilmente influenciables- de que si comenten cualquier tipo de atentado contra la vida, la propiedad ajena, y otros aspectos que no recuerdo por ahora serán remitidos a una correccional de ser menores pero de no ser asi, iran a Azkaban. Y mas bien creo que la profesora esta siendo muy olvidadiza a propósito, omitiendo el conocimiento de tal ley, al parecer para no perjudicarlo, Sr. Nott-dijo Dumblodore

-¿Entonces si realizo el "funeral" no me enviara a la correccional, profesora?-pregunto Nott confundido viendo asentir a Litzy- Pero ¿Por qué¿Por qué no me castiga aun mas fuerte, que solo esa humillación?-murmuro el chico en verdad consternado.

-Porque se bien lo que es Azkaban y lo que puede hacer a un mago y a su mente; lo cual no significa que me agrada el que haya dañado a Copito o hecho llorar a Harry pero también se que para alguien tan joven como usted estar aunque solo fuera un mes en prisión seria como condenarlo de por vida, ya que no lo resistiría; asi que ya sabe¿o acepta la humillación del funeral o lo envió a Azkaban?-dijo Litzy.

-¡Me encargare de prepararlo todo, profesora!-dijo Nott con presteza, abandonando el comedor llevando en sus manos el cuerpecito del ratón.

-¿Te inventaste lo de esa ley, verdad?-susurro Sirius junto al oído de la chica, quien solo se limito a negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡La ley existe, Sirius! Aunque no es del domino publico puesto que se dicto hace muy poco tiempo, solamente algunas personas tiene acceso ha dicha información; lo que no sabia es que Litzy lo supiera especialmente no estando del todo en servicio activo como auror-dijo Dumblodore con calma.

-¡Eso se debe a mi amigo! Me mantiene informada de lo que sucede en el ministerio cuando es necesario pero eso no importa por ahora sino tranquilizar a Harry, que ha llorado tanto que hasta hipo le esta dando por el esfuerzo además me parte el corazón verlo de esa manera-dijo Litzy.

-¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado!-exclamaron a la vez Remus, Severus y Sirius, los cuales de inmediato caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño moreno, que ya no lloraba pero si hipaba de una forma muy triste y conmovedora.

-¡OH, Harry por favor tienes que tranquilizarte! No te hace ningún bien estar asi-dijo Remus agachándose hasta estar a la misma altura que el niño.

-¡Remus tiene razón, mi niño! Tienes que calmarte, asi que inténtalo ¿Quieres? -dijo Sirius preocupado viendo como el niño no parecía querer calmarse por el contrario continuaba con su hipar desolador y que tanto estaba desgarrando el corazón de muchos de los ahí reunidos.

-Creo que va a resultar difícil el que te tranquilices Harry, asi que ¿Por qué no bebes un poco de agua para que puedas quitarte ese hipo?-sugirió Severus mientras aparecía una copa con el vital liquido, ofreciéndosela al pequeño moreno, el cual tras soltar un triste suspiro tomo la misma para de inmediato beber el cristalino liquido, en cortos sorbitos a la vez que contenía la respiración por momentos con lo que consiguió quitarse el molesto hipo.

-¡Finalmente lo conseguiste, mi niño! Eso es bueno, tanto hipo puede ser muy cansado y hasta molesto; asi que ahora préstame un poquito de tu atención, me gustaría mostrarte algo que pienso podría agradarte, no será tu Copito pero creo que lo compensa-dijo Litzy mientras se sentaba en cuclillas enfrente de Harry, quien miraba sorprendido como su "mamá" le extendía un brazo en donde llevaba enrollada, tal cual si fuera un brazalete, una linda serpiente que con sus alargados ojos observaba detenidamente al curioso niño que tenia delante.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Harry intrigado sin dejar de ver a la serpiente dándose cuenta de que era muy bonita con unas brillantes escamas aun cuando no prevalecía ningún color en especial era como si fueran multi colores aunque con una leve tendencia al verde.

-¡Eso no lo se¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Asi ella podría ser tu amiga ¿No te gustaría, Harry?-dijo Litzy con calma, sonriéndole al niño.

-¿Mi amiga¡Me encantaría!-exclamo con alegría Harry para de inmediato acercarse hasta la serpiente- ¿Cómo te llamas¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?-siseo el niño sonriéndole a la serpiente, que alzo la cabeza lentamente al escucharlo dirigirse hacia ella.

-¡No tengo nombre todavía y estoy aquí para servirle siempre que me necesite, mi amo!-siseo la serpiente en respuesta, de manera muy educada y servil.

-¡OH, ya veo! Entonces hay que darte un nombre pero tengo una duda¿Eres un él o una ella?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-¡Soy hembra, mi amo!-respondió la serpiente con calma.

-Siendo asi¡Te llamare, Iris por tus brillantes colores¿Por qué me llamas amo? No me gusta, mi nombre es Harry y me agradaría que me llamaras asi porque eso de amo es muy raro-dijo el niño un tanto confundido.

-¡No continúes confundiendo a Harry! Limitate a obedecerlo y ser su amiga solamente, Iris ¡Es una orden!-siseo con un tono en extremo bajo Litzy de tal forma que solo la serpiente pudo oírle por lo que esta ultima volvió su cabeza hacia la chica, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo obedeciéndola.

-¡Seré tu amiga, Harry no te preocupes!-siseo Iris bajando del brazo de Litzy y reptando hasta el niño para de inmediato enrollarse en su cuerpo hasta reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-¡Gracias mami por tan bonita mascota!-exclamo Harry mientras abrazaba a Litzy, sobresaltando a todos por el repentino cambio de lengua.

-¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y ahora vamonos, creo que el señor Nott ya arreglo todo para el funeral de Copito-dijo Litzy al ver entrar al slytherin con una preciosa cajita de negro terciopelo entre las manos y que contenía el cuerpo del ratoncito.

Y asi con gran solemnidad por parte de todos -con la excepción de los slytherin's pero de todas maneras obligados ha asistir y comportarse, por su jefe de casa con la amenaza de restarles los puntos restantes-asistieron al conmovedor servicio con un lindo sermón por parte de Dumblodore y una vez colocada la lapida, que rezaba "Copito Potter, bien amada y adorada mascota, descanse en paz".

-¡Ya es hora de comenzar con las clases! Por lo que es mejor que cada casa vaya hacia sus respectivos salones-dijo Dumblodore despidiendo a los alumnos.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con Harry?-pregunto Sirius dándose cuenta de que no podrían cuidar de él, puesto que tenían que dar clases y no era conveniente dejarlo solo con tanta serpiente suelta pues podrían intentar hacerle algo malo.

-¡En verdad que te gusta complicarte, Sirius! después de todo siempre hay una solución, tan fácil como esta¡Draco, ven un momento!-llamo Litzy al joven rubio antes de que se marchara a clases con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué deseas, Jazmín?-pregunto Draco amablemente aunque algo curioso por el llamado de la profesora quien se había acercado hasta él, acompañada de Harry que en ese instante acariciaba la cabeza de Iris con ternura sonriendo divertido ante las cosquillas que la serpiente le provoca al deslizar su lengua por la rosada mejilla del niño y al ver eso el rubio no podía evitar sentir algo de molestia en su interior aun cuando sabia que no era correcto, después de todo solo era un niño pequeño que ni siquiera lo "conocía" y menos aun recordaba la relación que los unía.

-¡Debo tranquilizarme! No puedo estar molesto por que una serpiente tenga toda la atención de mi fénix ¡Vaya, ni siquiera debería pensar de esa manera sobre Harry! Ya que no es mi fénix, puesto que solo es un niño pequeño e inocente que ni siquiera se acuerda de mí ¿Cómo puedo entonces estar tan molesto por la presencia de ese animal, que acapara toda su atención?-pensaba Draco respirando profundamente intentando calmarse ya que no podía hacer una escena que pudiera confundir a Harry, consiguiendo dolo perjudicarle por lo que debía de tener paciencia y dejar pasar el asunto sin armar relajo.

-¡Me gustaría pedirte muchísimo tu ayuda! Te habrás dado cuenta de que para Sirius y para mí no resultara fácil cuidar de Harry puesto que tenemos que dar clases; asi que quisiera que te hicieras cargo de mi niño ya que a nadie mas le confiaría su cuidado y se muy bien que no le harías ningún daño, por lo que espero que no exista inconveniente de tu parte-dijo Litzy con absoluta calma, manteniendo impasible ante las caras extrañadas de Sirius, Remus, Severus, Draco y algunos otros.

-¿Estas loca? No puedes estar hablando en serio, un slytherin y además un Malfoy, no puede cuidar de Harry ¡Que tal si le hace algo malo!-exclamo Sirius sorprendido por lo que oía.

-El que algo tenga pinta de ser malo, no significa que lo sea; además Draco no le haría nunca algo a Harry pero por si acaso lo intentara Iris es perfectamente capaz de protegerlo después de todo es una cobra real y creeme cualquiera se lo pensara muy bien antes de hacerle algo a mi niño puesto que el veneno de una cobra es realmente mortal pero si eso no te basta confió totalmente en Draco y por eso es que le pido este favor, Sirius-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa.

-En caso de que decida cuidar de Potter ¿Cómo le haremos con las clases? Aun cuando llevamos la mayoría juntos, hay otras que no lo son y no voy a ir con los gryffindor's-dijo Draco como si considerara posibilidades.

- Harry ira donde tu vayas, ya que serás quien le cuide aparte de que todavía es muy pequeño para estar en el colegio y por ende asistir a clases ¿Verdad, profesor Dumblodore?-dijo Litzy viendo al anciano director.

- ¡Litzy tiene razón! Si decide cuidar a Harry, será él quien lo acompañe a usted, señor Malfoy, no al revés-respondió Dumblodore con calma.

- Siendo asi, supongo que SI puedo hacerme cargo de Potter-dijo Draco como si realmente no le importara la situación y solo aceptara por la petición de Jazmín, quien con la mirada le dio las gracias pues sabia que para el rubio no era ningún sacrificio -aun cuando lo aparentara- hacerse cargo de Harry.

-¡OH que bien, Malfoy acepto! Como si eso fuera la gran cosa pero estoy seguro de que mi Harry no querrá irse con esa serpiente-dijo indignado Sirius.

-¡Harry, cariño quiero presentarte a Draco Malfoy! Quien se hará cargo de cuidarte mientras papá y yo damos nuestras clases ¿Te gusta la idea?-pregunto Litzy viendo hacia Harry, quien solo se quedo observando un momento al rubio como si le estuviera analizando.

-¿Qué te parece, Iris?-siseo Harry a su serpiente.

-¡Huele muy bien, me agrada su aroma es muy fresco y no creo que sea una mala persona y por lo visto siente mucho aprecio por ti, Harry!-replico Iris sacando su viperina lengua y "oliendo" el aire alrededor del rubio, no percibiendo nada malo alrededor del rubio por el contrario pudo percibir otras sensaciones algo desconocidas pero que le resultaron agradables y una vez que su nueva mascota dio su veredicto, Harry se atrevió acercarse hasta el rubio.

-¡Hola Draco! Soy Harry ¿Tú me cuidaras? A mí me gustan los dragones ¿Tú eres uno?-cuestiono el niño mientras se colgaba de la espalda del rubio, al mismo tiempo que Iris se enrosca en su moreno cuello para no salir lastimada, de tal manera que podía hablar directamente en el oído del joven, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la pálida mejilla.

-¡Asi es! Después de todo Draco significa Dragón, Potter-respondió el rubio guardando la calma aunque sin evitar un ligero estremecimiento que le asalto al sentir el roce de Harry.

-¡Potter, no! Me llamo Harry ... Harry James si asi lo quieres, por eso dime Harry-medio ordeno Harry con algo de desagrado por la mención de su apellido.

-Por lo que puedes ver, Harry esta más que encantado con el hecho de que Draco sea su cuidador, Sirius-dijo Litzy divertida.

-¡Genial¿Desde cuando esta feliz de que lo cuide un slytherin-pregunto incrédulo Sirius.

-¡Desde ahora! Entonces Draco cuidaras de Harry durante las clases, en caso de algún problema, sabes donde encontrarnos a Sirius, Remus o a mí pero no creo que tengas muchos ya que Harry es un buen niño; asi que ya pueden irse a sus clases, que les he entretenido suficiente y no creo que sea correcto que lleguen tarde, a las que les quedan puesto que ya perdieron las primeras. Y por cierto, mi niño ¿No me das un beso?-dijo Litzy ofreciendo al niño su mejilla.

-¡SI, claro que si, mami!-mientras estampaba un dulce beso en la mejilla de la chica- Nos vemos al rato, papá y mamá-dijo Harry despidiéndose de sus padres, quienes al momento se encaminaron hacia la salida del comedor pero antes de que lo hicieran...

-¿Papá, no te despides de mamá?-pregunto inocentemente Harry viendo a su papá.

-¿Despedirme, de que hablas?-dijo Sirius extrañado viendo al niño.

-¡Si, despedirte! Asi, amorcito-dijo Litzy con voz empalagosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al hombre, que se ruborizo ligeramente ante el gesto de la chica.

-¡Bonito beso! Pero es beso en los labios como siempre, mamá-dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

-¿En los labios?-susurro Sirius incomodo.

-¿Asi que un beso de mamá y papá? Entonces "amor" quiero mi beso de despedida-pidió Litzy acercando el rostro hacia Sirius.

-¡No es que no me gustes! Pero mis labios son exclusivos de mi Moony-murmuro Sirius al casi tener los labios de la joven encima de los suyos.

-¿No querrás que tu "hijo" sufra un shock, verdad? Que seas amante de Remus no entra aquí, asi que no seas remolón y dame el beso que Harry espera; si quieres puedes hacer de cuenta que soy tu Moony para que sea mas fácil-musito Litzy con voz muy bajita casi encima de los labios del hombre para que Harry no les escuchara pues no era bueno que se traumara, por lo que a Sirius no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo dicho e imaginando que era a Remus a quien besaba dio a la chica un beso tan apasionado y amoroso que la dejo alucinada.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y les pido disculpas por la tardanza con todo esto de las actualizaciones pero lamentablemente no me ha dado mucho tiempo, asi que ando por completo fuera de mi sistema, por lo que les pido continúen dejando sus correos para poder escribirles en el momento de una nueva actualización. Aquí les dejo con la lista de quienes me han escritos y a quienes he respondido según sus correos a los mismos. Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo.

Cari Alanis, ARTEMISA, SteDiethel

Luzy Snape. 


	36. ¿Inocencia robada? ¿Otro cambio? ¿Un co

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO.

Capitulo 36¿Inocencia robada¿Otro cambio¿Un complot?

-¡No es que no me gustes! Pero mis labios son exclusivos de mi Moony-murmuro Sirius al casi tener los labios de la joven encima de los suyos.

-¿No querrás que tu "hijo" sufra un shock, verdad? Que seas amante de Remus no entra aquí, así que no seas remolón y dame el beso que Harry espera; si quieres puedes hacer de cuenta que soy tu Moony para que sea mas fácil-musito Litzy con voz muy bajita casi encima de los labios del hombre para que Harry no les escuchara pues no era bueno que se traumara, por lo que a Sirius no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo dicho e imaginando que era a Remus a quien besaba dio a la chica un beso tan apasionado y amoroso que la dejo alucinada.

Y luego de algunos minutos... que fueron eternos para algunos de los presentes.

-Si así besas a Remus ahora comprendo porque su relación sobrevivió a tantos años de ausencia-murmuro Litzy sofocada, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

-¡Jijijiji, papá beso a mamá, jijijiji! Se reía divertido Harry con unas tontas risitas infantiles.

-¿Por qué ríes? Tú eres culpable de esto, puesto que querías un beso de papá y mamá- dijo Sirius extrañado.

-¡Beso en los labios, así!-exclamo Harry dando un beso tronado a los labios de su mamá.

-¡Mejor vete con Malfoy o terminare cometiendo un hijocidio!-dijo Sirius con molestia viendo como el niño se iba riendo traviesamente y por raro que fuera eso le recordaba a una pequeña Litzy dándose cuenta de que Harry era en verdad mas hijo de ella que de Lily.

Luego de aquello fue pasando el tiempo haciéndose mas notorio el lazo que se iba creando entre Draco volviéndose cada vez mas fuerte e indispensable para el pequeño, quien adoraba cada momento que estaba en compañía del rubio, a la vez que rehuía de Hermione pues no dejaba de decir lo mucho que le desagradaba y lo poco que le gustaba, así como de Ron a quien, si bien no le hacia los desplantes que a la castaña no lo consideraba su mejor amigo tan solo era un conocido mas, en cambio Ginny era casi como una hermana, idolatrando a sus padres, adorando a sus tíos, divirtiéndose con su abuelo y desobedeciendo descaradamente a la tía abuela, al mismo tiempo que asistía a las clases con su adorado rubio.

-Hoy veremos una poción narcotizante, así que abran sus libros en las paginas 954 a la 956, allí encontraran la lista de los ingredientes y la manera de prepararse; tienen 2 horas por lo que empiecen-dijo Severus mientras entraba en el salón de clases y como siempre hacia saltar a todos los presentes con el tono de su voz con la excepción de Draco y Harry a quienes no les molestaba o incomodaba dicho tono.

-¡Dragón¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto Harry con inocencia.

-Puedes ir por los ingredientes, mientras termino de arreglar lo demás, Potter-dijo Draco pasándole la lista al niño, quien le devolvió una mirada irritada mientras tomaba el papel.

-¡Lo lamento, Harry!-dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de su error.

-Entonces voy por los ingredientes, dragón-respondió Harry animado, de nuevo, dirigiéndose al armario del material, donde no tardo en localizar lo que necesitaba y con hechizos convocadores pronto pudo alcanzar los frascos que necesitaba, mientras era observado atentamente por Severus, el cual ya no se sorprendía de las habilidades mágicas que mostraba el pequeño, lo que le intrigaba era ¿Por qué siendo niño era mas hábil que siendo grande? Esa era una respuesta que todavía no podía encontrar.

-Sabes Drake sino pensara que es ridículo diría que disfrutas cuidando del mocoso de Potter; si hasta ha hecho que le llames por su primer nombre e incluso dejas que te diga Dragón y hace contigo lo que se le antoja, realmente tienes muy poca dignidad si continuas actuando de esa forma dejaras de ser un slytherin puesto que cada vez te llevas mejor con gryffindor's comenzando con la profesora Evans-dijo Pansy con su chillona voz, en verdad molesta.

-No te interesa en lo absoluto si es de mi agrado o no; después de todo lo que haga es mi problema y le prometí a Jazmín que cuidaría de Harry por lo que me importa muy poco si te molesta a ti y al resto de los sly's. No voy a dejar de cuidarlo solo porque sea un gry; así que déjame en paz, Parkinson y hazte un lado que necesito hacer la poción-dijo desdeñoso Draco ignorando abiertamente a la joven.

-¡Cuando tu padre se entere, no le gustara nada, Drake!-dijo amenazante Pansy, viendo resentida al rubio.

-Padre no tiene porque saberlo, a menos que tu o el resto se lo diga pero aunque Lucius no le guste, mantendré mi palabra a Jazmín y si a Harry le gusta decirme Dragón, no tengo ningún problema con eso y si quiere que le llame por su primer nombre entonces ¡Lo haré!-dijo Draco volteándose hacia su caldero, ya no prestándole mas atención a su compañera.

-¡Vas arrepentirte por juntarte con vulgares sangres sucias, Drake!-sentencio Pansy volviendo a su lugar, furiosa.

-¡Dragón, aquí están los ingredientes!-dijo Harry con sus bracitos llenos de frascos.

-¡Bien, colócalos sobre la mesa, luego me encargo del resto, Harry!-dijo Draco con algo de sequedad, ya que las palabras de Pansy le habían molestado pues estaba convencido de que informaría a su padre y le preocupaba que este pudiese hacerle daño a su fénix, sobretodo ahora que era un niño.

/Mi dragón esta molesto por culpa de esa tonta chica; me las pagara, nadie le hace daño y lo hace sufrir ¡Nadie/pensó Harry mientras su mirada adquiría un peligroso brillo de revancha, que fue solamente percibido por Draco a quien le extraño el mismo, por lo que mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre el chico, viendo como paseaba por entre las demás mesas de trabajo-lo cual no era raro ya que desde que estaba en esa condición, lo hacia siempre-viendo trabajar a los demás pero en un descuido de Parkinson, el niño lanzo dentro del caldero algo que Draco no pudo alcanzar a ver, a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Iris, la cual se frotaba con suavidad en la mejilla del moreno; para luego regresar hasta donde se encontraba, sentándose tranquilo a su lado.

-Harry ¿Qué fue lo que...-empezó el rubio pero antes de que terminara de hablar, una fuerte explosión se dejo oír por lo que de inmediato reacciono colocando a su fénix bajo la mesa y el encima protegiéndose de los restos derramados de la poción.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-pregunto Draco ansioso incorporándose ligeramente asegurándose de que su niño estuviese bien.

-¡Si, muy bien!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus deditos por encima de la pálida mejilla del rubio, quien ante el gesto se ruborizo instantáneamente viendo extrañado a su querido fénix.

-¡OH, Gracias a Dios que susto me he llevado al pensar que pudo haberte pasado algo malo, mi niño!-murmuro Draco con algo de estupor, besando -sin ser muy consciente que digamos- la mejilla del moreno niño maravillándose del suave contacto.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, siempre estaré bien, Dragón!-dijo Harry enmarcando con sus manitas el rostro del rubio para de inmediato dar un pequeño beso sobre los labios del joven, haciéndolo ruborizar aun mas que antes.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Harry?-pregunto Draco extrañado.

-¡Te quiero, Dragón, te quiero muchísimo!-musito Harry con una encantadora sonrisa.

-No digas eso, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices-dijo Draco levantándose.

-¡Yo te quiero, Dragón, mucho, mucho!-dijo Harry en voz baja levantándose después del rubio.

-¿Quién ha sido¡Ha sido usted, Parkinson, no lo creo! Por una vez no ha sido Longobottom ¿Qué trataba de hacer? Volar el castillo, seguramente. Por suerte no habido lesionados pero descontare a Slytherin 15 puntos por su ineptitud ¡Y míreme cuando le estoy hablando!-exclamo Severus al ver que la chica no le observa, ni siquiera mientras le regañaba.

-¡Ay, Dios¿Qué te sucedió, Pansy?-pregunto asustada Millicent al ver el raro aspecto de su compañera, la cual lucia todo el rostro cubierto de brillantes escamas verdes y levemente plateadas.

-¿Qué rayos hizo, Parkinson? Será mejor que vaya con Madame Pomfrey para que haga algo con usted-dijo Severus seriamente ocultando-gracias a la práctica- su sorpresa y las ganas de sonreírse como veía a varios de sus alumnos hacerlo.

-Luego de este desastroso incidente, es mejor que continúen con sus trabajos excepto Crabbe pues es obvio que esa poción no sirve, por lo que tírela y vuelva a comenzar otra vez, en caso de no alcanzarle el tiempo tendrá que quedarse después de clases-dijo Severus tranquilo, viendo a todos obedecerlo y continuar con sus pociones, transcurriendo así los minutos pero justo cuando faltaban unos 10 minutos para el final de la clase y con las pociones ya listas-excepto Crabbe- Madame Pomfrey apareció en la puerta del salón.

-¡Madame Pomfrey¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Severus amable al verla llegar.

-Profesor Snape ¿Conserva alguna muestra de la poción de la señorita Parkinson? La necesito para analizarla y así encontrar la forma de contrarrestarla pues me ha sido imposible hasta ahora hacerlo-explico Pomfrey viendo como Severus palidecía, mas de lo habitual.

-Jamás pensé que no encontraría el antídoto; por lo que ordene a Crabbe que se deshiciera de esa poción mal hecha-dijo Severus recuperándose.

-Entonces no queda de otra que realizar la poción y ver en que se equivoco la chica; por lo que si puede llevarme los ingredientes y las instrucciones, buscare el error-dijo Pomfrey con calma mientras el profesor asentía.

/Yo creo que nunca encontraran el error y por lo mismo esa tonta se quedara así muchísimo tiempo/pensó Harry con un brillo de malicia en los ojos mientras veía salir a la enfermera.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Parkinson?-cuestiono en voz baja Draco, viendo suspicaz la expresión angelical que Harry tenia, reconociendo claramente el brillo de sus ojos.

-¡Nada¿Verdad, Iris?-la serpiente asintió hacia Draco- ¿Por qué habría de hacerle algo? No es como si se hubiese metido con mi Dragón, haciéndolo enojar ¿Cierto? Por lo que esa tonta debió tener cuidado no fuera que le pasara algo malo-dijo Harry en voz baja dejando sorprendido a Draco, ya que resultaba que el niño se había vengado por su afrenta recibida, lo que era muy slytherin pero al mismo tiempo muy gryffindor. Luego de eso...

-Jazmín ¿Podría hablar contigo?-pregunto Draco acercándose a la mesa central, mientras la chica asentía y se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco¿Pasa algo con Harry?-dijo Litzy en voz baja y ver la expresión preocupada del rubio, quien solamente se limito asentir.

-¡Comprendo! Mas no es el lugar, ni el momento para hablar sobre mi niño ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el cuarto del requerimiento en una hora?-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¡Nos veremos entonces, Jazmín!-se despidió Draco dando media vuelta para volver a su lugar pero antes de hacerlo- ¿Quién se encargara de Harry?-pregunto antes de marcharse por completo.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Encontrare ha alguien que lo haga, ahora vamos a comer-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa dulce.

Y una hora mas tarde...

/Espero que Jazmín no tarde mucho/pensó Draco mientras entraba en la sala del requerimiento, dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde se recostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos suspirando al sentirse por primera vez-desde la transformación de su fénix- relajado, aun cuando fue un triste suspiro.

¡Dios, no lo soporto mas! Harry me enloquece, es tan pequeño y tan inocente que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta contenerme para no devolverle las tiernas caricias que me da al abrazarme o las dulces palabras de amor cada vez que dice ¡te quiero mucho, Dragón! Hace que mi corazón salte y debo morder mis labios traidores que desean liberar la misma respuesta pero que no puede ni debe ser por su propio bien/pensaba Draco reviviendo en su mente todos los acontecimientos pasados al lado de su pequeño fénix.

/Que extraño, puedo oler su aroma; es una tontería ¿Qué tendría que hacer Harry, aquí/pensó Draco al percatarse del olor a hierbabuena que inundaba su nariz. -Dragón ¿Estas dormido?-pregunto una vocecita junto al oído del joven, quien se incorporó rápidamente, volteando hacia su lado derecho en donde encontró a su niño sentado en cuclillas. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-casi grito Draco sorprendido. -Mamá me dijo que viniera aquí, porque iba a estar ocupada y no podría cuidarme-dijo Harry como si nada. -Así que Jazmín no vendrá, en ese caso será mejor que me marche-dijo Draco moviéndose hacia la orilla de la cama pero apenas coloco sus pies en el suelo.  
-¿Me dejaras aquí solito¡Voy aburrirme mucho, Dragón!-exclamo Harry sentándose con rapidez en los muslos del rubio para que no pudiese moverse y así pudiera dejarlo.

-¡No tengo la culpa! Si Jazmín no puede cuidarte pues vete con el profesor Black o alguien más, pero no puedo quedarme-dijo Draco exasperado, deseando poder liberarse del niño lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario haría algo de lo que terminaría por arrepentirse.

-Papá esta ocupado, así como los tíos o el abuelo, por lo que tendría que irme con el chico colorete pero como de seguro estará con la molesta niña castaña, quien siempre quiere besarme, pues no se me da la gana de estar con ninguno, también puedo ir con la niña colorida pero va en otro curso y debería de estar en sus clases y ya fueron suficientes con las tuyas; podría también quedarme solo y pasear por el castillo pero si los de tu casa me ven sin compañía-sobretodo ahora que mamá se llevo a Iris, ya que la ocupaba- pueden intentar hacerme algo, así que tendría que quedarme aquí ¡SOLITO!-dijo Harry haciendo un pucherito a la vez que echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco- ¡Anda, quédate conmigo, Dragón!-susurro de nueva cuenta Harry fijando su mirada verde en la gris del rubio, quien paso saliva imperceptiblemente, ante la cercanía del pequeño de sus deseos.

-¡Harry en verdad debo irme!-exclamo Draco tratando de liberarse del abrazo, algo inútil pues el niño se estrecho mucho mas a él para que no pudiera soltarse.

-¡Quédate conmigo! Solo un ratito; mamá no tardara en desocuparse y vendrá para acá y así ya no estaré solo ¡Por favor, Draco, quédate conmigo!-suplico Harry abrazándose mas al joven.

-¡OH, Harry!-suspiro Draco derrotado, mientras deslizaba una mano por la espalda del niño hasta alcanzar su revuelto cabello el cual se encargo de despeinar aun más de lo que ya estaba, a su vez que con su otra mano alzaba el rostro dulce de Harry hasta que de nueva cuenta sus ojos se enfrentaron, brillando en los ojitos verdes la curiosidad y en los grises, el deseo.

-¡No puedo resistir mas tiempo!-musito Draco antes de tomar los labios del niño con un suave beso, ejerciendo una delicada presión que le permitió acceder al interior de aquella boquita, la cual exploro ansiosamente, a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por entre las ropas del niño en busca de piel morena que poder tocar y acariciar.

-¿Qué haces, Draco?-pregunto inocentemente Harry tras quedar sus labios libres de los pálidos labios del rubio y que ahora se deslizaban por su cuello en iban descendiendo con calma por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que lo iba despojando de su ropas, dejándolo poco a poco desnudo. 

-¿Por qué me desnudas?-insistió Harry al verse sin ropa alguna que le cubriera, para de inmediato ser suave y cuidadosamente recostado en la cama, viendo extrañado el comportamiento de su dragón y el cual no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-¡Serás mío, solo mío! Deseabas que me quedara contigo sin dejarme escapar, sobretodo cuando no puedo resistir más; así que serás mío, Harry solo ¡mío!-dijo Draco recorriendo con sus ojos el pequeño y dulce cuerpo de su fénix, deteniéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que le observan con extrañeza pero un inconfundible brillo de amor se localizaba en los mismos aunque de manera muy profunda.

-¿Es un juego, Dragón?-pregunto Harry curioso sintiendo como el rubio chupaba con lentitud su pequeño miembro, consiguiendo al hacer eso, estremecerlo, sin saber muy bien porque de repente empezaba a sentir un raro calor por todo su cuerpo ruborizándose de pies a cabeza.

-¡Hermoso, verdaderamente hermoso, mi niño!-musito Draco con la voz levemente ronca, notando la excitación que recorría por completo a Harry.

-¿Qué...que es...esto¿Por qué...siento tanto...calor, dragón?-pregunto Harry entrecortadamente mientras ahogados gemidos escapaban de sus entreabiertos labios, al sentir a Draco acariciarlo por todas partes, haciendo que su rubor se intensificara llegando a estar mas rojo que un tomatito maduro y con insolación.

-¡Tú lo has dicho, mi niño! Es un juego, el mas precioso de los juegos-dijo Draco en respuesta sin dejar de besar y acariciar la piel morena de Harry.

-¿Cómo...como se juega?-pregunto con inocencia el moreno, incorporándose del lecho para encarar de frente a su torturador. Al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengüita por encima de sus labios rojizos puesto que los sentía algo resecos, luego de que su dragón lo hubiese dejado de besar, sin percatarse de la mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta que Draco le lanzaba al seguir su movimiento por demás sensual pero a la vez demasiado inocente.

-¡Es un juego de vaqueros! Donde yo seré el vaquero y te montare a ti, Harry, mi pequeño potrillo-dijo Draco deslizando sus manos por encima del pequeño, encendiéndolo aun más, al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar los labios del niño, bebiendo ansioso de su húmeda boquita, separándose del moreno al sentir como este intentaba seguir sus movimientos con su propia lengüita, lo cual solamente conseguía enardecerlo aun mas de lo que ya estaba por lo que sin poder contenerse mas tiempo realizo un conjuro que le dejo tan desnudo como al niño para inmediatamente abrir lo mas posible, las piernas de Harry y así poder colocarse entre ellas.

-Dragón ¿Qué haces?-pregunto sorprendido Harry al sentir el movimiento de su dragón, extrañándose al sentir el frote del pene de Draco contra su trasero y que resultaba algo molesto aun cuando le provoca una rara sensación de bienestar que no podía explicar a que se debía.

-¡Montarte, mi potrillo, simplemente montarte!-dijo Draco con un ronco gemido mientras de un solo y súbito movimiento se introducía en el ano de Harry alcanzando en ese instante la próstata del mismo, a pesar de no estar del todo metido en su interior, comenzando con un movimiento repetido de mete y saca, a la vez que acariciaba todo el pequeño cuerpo, el cual se había puesto notoriamente tenso ante el primer embiste y los que siguieron a este.

-¡Me duele, Dragón, duele!-se quejo Harry mientras se aferraba con todas las fuerzas que sus manitas le brindaban a la espalda de Draco, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas sonrojadas y acaloradas sintiendo como el rubio golpeaba algo en su interior que le hizo sentir infinidad de cosas, en un principio, molestas, pero conforme aquello continuaba se iban transformando en mucho mas agradables y que unidas a las caricias que le proporcionaba iba sintiendo que de un momento a otro se desvanecería ante dichas sensaciones, como si todo su cuerpo estuviese sobrecargado y fuese hacer cortocircuito en ese instante.

-¡Perdóname, Harry, perdóname!-replico Draco con pesar, acongojado al ver las lágrimas del niño caer, besando con suavidad sus mejillas, mientras intentaba moverse con cuidado dentro del pequeño ano pero resultándole difícil al venirse en el mismo y viendo como el niño se desvanecía entre sus brazos, gimiendo extasiado casi como si su cuerpo hubiese llegado al límite del placer y éxtasis, aun cuando no había habido descarga por parte del niño.

-¡Harry, Dios, Harry¿Qué hice?-pregunto asustado y preocupado Draco mientras abandonaba con lentitud y cuidado el interior del morenito, escuchando sorprendido el leve gemido que el mismo soltó y que ser mas de dolor había sido de placer.

-¡Te quiero, Draco! Y me ha gustado el juego aunque ha sido doloroso, ha sido bonito también, pero estoy muy cansado-susurro Harry entreabriendo los ojitos, deslizando el dorso de su manita por la mejilla del rubio y mientras daba un bostezo, dejo caer la misma, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, ante la asombrada mirada de Draco.

-¡Dios¿Cómo puede hacerle esto? Casi lo he violado aunque no totalmente, pero que ¡Asco me doy!-exclamo Draco repugnado consigo, viendo entre triste y enternecido a su niño dormir tan profundamente que ni siquiera se percato del crujido que la puerta emitió al abrirse en ese momento.

-¡JAZMÍN¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-grito Draco aterrado, cubriéndose con rapidez con una sabana y de paso tapando a Harry, pues no quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pensando la chica al encontrarles a ambos desnudos y con una mas que obvia capa de sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos, signo inequívoco de la actividad antes realizada.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Creía que era obvio, después de todo ¿No fuiste tú quien me pidió venir? Después de todo querías hablar conmigo ¿No es así? Porque sino no lo es, entonces significa que cometí un error y debí entenderte mal-dijo Litzy con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en un sofá individual frente a la chimenea y que daba la espalda a la cama en donde se encontraban Draco y Harry.

-¡Claro que quería hablar contigo! Solo que ahora no es el momento mas oportuno, Jazmín-dijo Draco nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso, Draco? Es que acaso ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-pregunto Litzy sin alterarse en absoluto, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Iris, la cual se encontraba enrollada sobre su cuello y tras un silencio prolongado...

-¡Seria conveniente que tomaras un baño, Dragón! Estas bastante sudado y eso a la larga te va ha resultar incomodo, además necesitas tranquilizarte para poder hablar; aunque puedas dudar de mi intuición, se perfectamente lo que ha sucedido entre mi niño y tú, así que ve y toma ese baño, pues necesitamos hablar-dijo Litzy, mientras siseaba una orden a Iris, quien de inmediato obedeció y fue acomodarse junto a Harry, cuidándolo, como se lo había ordenado la chica morena.

-¡Lo digo en serio, Draco, toma ese baño AHORA!-ordeno Litzy señalando con un ademán hacia la ducha, de tal manera que al rubio no le quedo de otra que obedecer pues sabia que si hiciera enojar a su flor, entonces estaría en mayores problemas de lo que ya tenia y algunos minutos mas tarde...

-¡Ven aquí, Draco! Vamos hablar, creo que hay algo que debo confesarte-dijo Litzy con calma absoluta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con confesarte?-pregunto Draco confundido aunque al mismo tiempo algo exaltado.

-¡Calma, Draco! Debes tomarlo con calma, sobretodo porque no me sorprende nada de esto, es mas lo planee de tal manera para que precisamente sucediera "eso" entre tú y Harry pero no pienses ni un segundo que soy una pervertida porque no es así al contrario me vi forzada a recurrir a esta situación ya que habrías dejado de cuidar a mi niño, quien te necesita mas que nunca. Pues aun cuando no lo creas, todas sus palabras de afecto, sus mimos inocentes, el desafecto hacia la señorita Granger y demás detalles que ha ultimas fechas han pasado por su vida, son parte necesaria para que Harry vuelva a ser el de antes; pero en especial necesita tu amor para poder vencer la pesadilla en la que cayo-dijo Litzy tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de cómo me he sentido, al hacerlo mío?-dijo indignado Draco.

-Me preguntas ¿Cómo? Ya te lo dije: Harry necesita tu amor para volver a ser el de antes, por lo que no me arrepiento de nada y si volviera ha estar en la misma situación, haría de nuevo lo que hice y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta: eso es algo que solamente tú puedes responderte aun cuando puedo imaginar, lo asqueado y repugnado que puedas estar, así como acongojado por lastimarlo y muy en el fondo feliz por haberlo tenido de nuevo entre tus brazos pero eres tan complicado que no te permitirás disfrutar de dicha emoción, a pesar de que nada de esto ha sido ni tu culpa, ni un error ¿Acaso no comprendes que Harry también lo disfruto? Quizás le dolió pero eso es comprensible si tienes en cuenta que su cuerpo es el de un niño de solo 6 años y el tuyo ya es adolescente, anatómicamente existe una considerable diferencia; y por otro lado, que mi niño no tuviese una descarga -como tú- no significa que no disfrutara, después de todo un niño de su edad es capaz de sentir perfectamente deseo y excitación sexual, así que no te compliques tanto la existencia y prométeme que no volverás a intentar abandonarlo-dijo Litzy acariciando los rubios cabellos del joven sentado a su lado, en la alfombra.

-¡Como odio que me hagas esto, pero que remedio: no lo haré, jamás volveré a intentar abandonar a mi fénix!-prometió solemnemente Draco.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora será mejor que descanse, ambos lo necesitan-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa, mientras Draco se estiraba, todo lo largo que era sobre la alfombra mullida en la que estaba quedándose al poco tiempo dormido placidamente, al mismo tiempo que el sueño de ambos chicos era vigilado por Litzy e Iris.

Y horas mas tarde...

-¡Hola dormilones, por fin despiertan!-exclamo Litzy con ternura viendo despertar a ambos chicos, los cuales se desperezaban en ese momento, estirándose.

-¡Hola, tía Elizabeth¿Me quede mucho tiempo dormido? La verdad estaba muy cansado-dijo Harry bostezando por ultima vez, sonriendo con ternura hacia su tía mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que se encontraba.

-¡No te quedaste mucho tiempo, dormido! Al menos dormiste tanto como Draco, pero imagino que tendrán hambre, así que levántense y vamos al comedor para poder cenar algo-dijo Litzy sin voltearse a ver al sorprendido rubio pues si lo hacia seguramente terminaría riendo de su cara y eso no era muy recomendable por ahora.

-¿Quién es Draco?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-¡Soy yo!-respondió el joven acercándose lentamente hasta el chico, que le observaba tímidamente para de inmediato esconderse detrás de Litzy, como si quisiera sentirse seguro y protegido.

-¡OH, yo soy Harry, hola!-dijo tímidamente el chico, sin salir de su lugar solo asomando su cabecita.

-¡Harry no seas tímido y acércate, Draco! Después de todo estaremos juntos unas semanas y si continúan actuando así, no disfrutaremos de las vacaciones-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¿Vacaciones? Pero nunca he ido a unas, tío Vernon ha dicho que yo no merezco salir con ellos y por eso me encierran en mi alacena-dijo Harry nervioso al escuchar hablar de vacaciones.

-Pero aquí no esta Vernon y por lo mismo no puede encerrarte ¿Acaso has olvidado que te dejaron conmigo? Y que planeamos unas lindas y divertidas vacaciones, la única diferencia en nuestros planes es que Draco nos acompañara-explico Litzy.

-¡Lo había olvidado, tía Elizabeth! Ahora recuerdo que dijiste que eres hermana de mi mamá, así como que soy un mago igual que mis padres y asistiré a Hogwarts, un colegio de magia cuando cumpla 11 años ¿Era así, cierto?-pregunto Harry, viendo asentir a Litzy- Siendo así ¿Seremos amigos, Draco?-cuestiono de nuevo el chico ya mas seguro, recordando que ni sus tíos, ni su primo se encontraban allí y no lo castigarían por querer divertirse.

-¡Lo seremos, Harry, seremos amigos!-exclamo Draco con una sonrisa serena, a pesar de darse cuenta de que su fénix había sufrido un nuevo cambio y ahora era un niño de 10 años, justa la edad en que se habían conocido por primera vez, lo que le hacia preguntarse ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquel súbito cambio? así como también ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás cuando vieran este "crecimiento" tan repentino?

-Ahora ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar? Es tarde y tengo hambre-dijo Litzy ha ambos chicos, quienes de inmediato aceptaron, abandonando los tres la sala de los menesteres.

-Jazmín ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-pregunto en voz baja Draco, mientras se acercaba a la chica, susurrando la pregunta sobre su oído pues no deseaba que Harry pudiese escucharlo, aunque duda que lo hiciera ya que se encontraba bastante retirado y detrás de ellos.

-¡El amor, Draco, el amor!-respondió Litzy con una sonrisa divertida, que se amplio mas al notar la confusión del joven pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo mas...

-Tía Elizabeth ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto curioso Harry observando el sitio por el que caminaban, sorprendido de las pinturas que se movían de un lado a otro y que no recordaba que en su casa eso pasara.

-¡Estamos en Hogwarts!-respondió Litzy para la sorpresa de Draco.

-¡OH! Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-Porque venimos a que conozcas al resto de tu familia, además de que podrás ver el colegio y así te sentirás cómodo para cuando entres el año próximo-dio por respuesta Litzy sin perder su sonrisa, mientras que el rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan descarada? Era algo que se preguntaba desde hace un buen rato.

Y mientras se preguntaba todo aquello, llegaron al comedor en donde -nuevamente- Harry "conoció" a su padrino Sirius -ya no papá- al tío Severus -primo de su padre- a uno de los mejores amigos de sus difuntos padres, Remus Lupin y al resto de los profesores, teniendo todos que morderse los labios para no comentar nada frente al chico sobre su nuevo aspecto pero una vez que este y Draco fueron a sentarse...

-¿Qué edad tiene ahora?-preguntaron Sirius y Severus en voz baja, al mismo tiempo.

-¡10 años!-dijo Litzy con calma, bebiendo un poco de su jugo.

-¿Por qué actúa como si todo le causara sorpresa¿Cómo si fuese la primera vez que ve la magia?-dijo Remus viendo la mirada curiosa de Harry así como notando que no se atrevía a explorar por su cuenta, todo lo contrario que al tener 6 años, era como si le hubiesen quitado de golpe toda esa innata curiosidad, como si le hubiese prohibido ser niño y divertirse.

-Porque es la "primera vez" que ve la magia, hasta hace muy poco Harry no sabia que era un mago o que sus padres lo fuesen también e ignoraba todo sobre este mundo-dijo Litzy como si nada.

-¡Es cierto, tu le sacaste de Privet Drive cuando tenia 10 años y entonces supo la verdad! Imagino que es por eso que ahora se comporta así; aunque resulta peculiar la manera en que se actúa con Malfoy, después de todo no parece resultarle nuevo sino mas bien al revés y hasta pareciera que le agradara-dijo Sirius al ver a su ahijado al lado de Malfoy pero ya no parecía ser este, solo el guardián del chico, mas bien parecía ser su amigo.

-¡Así es¿Olvidas acaso que Draco fue su primer amigo? Harry lo ha relacionado de alguna manera y por eso actúa así-dijo Litzy.

Luego de aquel nuevo cambio, los días continuaron trascurriendo, siendo cada vez más inminente que las vacaciones -verdaderas, por cierto- se acercaban, así como lo era la estrecha amistad que se iba fortaleciendo entre Harry y Draco para la consternación de sus respectivas casas por lo que un día...

-¡Granger, necesito hablar contigo!-exclamo Pansy acercándose a la castaña, la cual ni se sorprendió de verla venir cubierta con un velo en todo su rostro a excepción de los ojos ya que todavía tenia el raro aspecto que adquirió tras el accidente de pociones sin que Madame Pomfrey pudiese hacer algo al respecto a pesar de sus intentos.

-¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? Es extraño que una slytherin quiera hablar con una sangre sucia y gryffindor además-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Serias la ultima persona con la que hablaría pero ahora es necesario en especial si quiero recuperar a Drake y tú a Potter o es que no has notado lo buenos amigos ¿Qué son? Eso es una afrenta para nuestras casas, por lo que tenemos que hacer algo definitivo para separarlos-dijo Pansy con frialdad.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso! Pero aquí no es lugar para platicar cualquiera puede vernos y poner al tanto a los profesores, así que vayamos afuera; conozco un sitio perfecto para hacer planes y asegurarnos de separarlos para siempre-dijo Hermione con frialdad, dirigiéndose al patio, seguida a corta distancia por Pansy para guardar las apariencias, aunque ninguna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Remus, el cual gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos, había escuchado con claridad toda la conversación por lo que decidió poner al tanto a los demás profesores.

-Así que esas chicas conspiran para romper la amistad de mi niño y Draco ¡Que tontas!-dijo Litzy con calma, viendo asentir a Remus.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer? No podemos permitir que lastimen a Harry y por consecuencia a Malfoy, aun cuando no sea de mi total agrado, solo porque estén celosas de su relación-dijo Sirius.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! Por lo menos hasta que hagan algún movimiento pues sacar conjeturas no nos servirá de nada-dijo Severus tranquilo.

-¡Severus esta en lo correcto! Solamente que ambas chicas hagan algo en contra de Harry y el señor Malfoy podríamos intervenir-dijo Dumblodore con calma.

-Lo único que podemos hacer en este caso es mantenernos alertas y si observamos algo sospechoso intervenir, pero tratándose de Granger; dudo mucho que hagan algún movimiento en vano, además de que no creo que solo ellas actúen, lo mas seguro es que involucren a mas personas por lo que debemos reconocer a sus aliados-dijo Litzy seria.

Así que luego de oír a la chica, todos quedaron en mantener una vigilancia sobre las chicas e impedir que lastimaran a Draco y Harry solamente porque estaban celosas.

-¡Dixy, Dobby, Pixy!-llamo Litzy al entran en la cocina del colegio, viendo acercarse a los elfos llamados.

-Necesito de su ayuda, puesto que no quiero que hieran a Draco y Harry; verán lo que sucede es que...-comenzó la chica poniéndolos al tanto de lo que pasaba.

-...Por lo que si alguien -y no solo Granger, Parkinson o Weasley- les piden agregar algo extraño en la bebida o comida de ellos, lo aceptaran con calma, pero no lo pondrán en sus platos sino que lo entregaran a Snape o a mi para poder averiguar de que se trata- termino Litzy mientras los elfos asentían, prometiendo su ayuda.

-¡Hermione, es una tontería! No podemos aliarnos con unas serpientes por más que resulte molesta la nueva relación entre el hurón y Harry-dijo Ron razonablemente tratando de hacer entrar en razón a una irracional castaña.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón, Ron! Pero antes de que continúes, dime algo¿En verdad no te molesta que tu MEJOR amigo se lleve con un Malfoy?-dijo Hermione sarcástica marcando la palabra mejor.

-¡La verdad, NO! Para Harry, el hurón se ha convertido en su amigo pero eso se debe porque solo tiene 10 años y por lo tanto no recuerda que éramos amigos, ni lo mal que le cae Malfoy pero una vez que se recupere todo volverá ha ser como antes-dijo Ron tranquilo.

-¡Bien, Ron! Sino quieres ayudar, esta bueno pero al rato no vengas con histerias si Harry decide cambiarte por el hurón; pues digas lo que digas su amistad no parece desaparecer por el contrario se hace mas y mas fuerte-dijo maliciosa Hermione entrando en el comedor junto con el pelirrojo, no asombrándose al ver a Harry en compañía de Draco, sentados en un extremo de la mesa gryffindor cerca de la mesa central por una disposición del director cuando se dieron cuenta de que el moreno no comería solo, pero no podía sentarse entre las serpientes a pesar de contar con la protección de Iris pero era mejor no correr riesgos, así que a los leones no les quedo mas remedio que soportar a Malfoy en su mesa.

-¡Oye Harry!-llamo la atención del niño, uno de aquellos leones.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Colin?-pregunto Harry amablemente, sin sobresaltarse pues ya se había acostumbrado a que todos en el colegio lo conocieran, según le explico Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con Malfoy? Es un slytherin y no es normal su amistad-dijo Colin bruscamente sintiendo como Ginny pateaba su pierna, a la vez que le ponía una cara de advertencia puesto que sabían muy bien que no debían confundir al niño pero por suerte Harry no se percato de aquel desliz e inocentemente respondió...

-¡Draco es mi mejor amigo y por eso lo quiero mucho!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa calida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si apenas lo conoces, así que no puedes decir ¡ESO!-exclamo indignado Ron al oír el calificativo con el que su amigo se dirigió al rubio, aumentando su molestia al ver como el slytherin se sonreía levemente, atribuyéndole ha aquel gesto el hecho de que se burlaba sintiéndose superior porque Harry le había llamado mejor amigo y eso le hizo sentirse muy mal por lo que decidió ayudar a Hermione para deshacer la amistad de ellos.

-¡Hermione, cambie de opinión! Te ayudare a separarlos-susurro Ron en voz baja a su amiga, quien asintió satisfecha pues aun cuando no había esperado la respuesta de su "novio", le había caído como anillo al dedo ya que ahora tendría el apoyo de Ron y de los demás gryffindor's.

Y en los siguientes días, leones y serpientes empezaron a realizar sus planes...

-¿Qué se supone que es esa poción, Snape?-pregunto Sirius viendo trabajar al profesor con la poción que los gryffindor's habían entregado a Dobby con la instrucción de vertirla en las bebidas de Draco y Harry.

-¿Cómo diablos, quieres que lo sepa¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de pociones que pueden realizarse con estos ingredientes? y no solamente legales, tan solo variando el orden o la cantidad de los mismos-respondió secamente Severus sin perder de vista los diversos calderos que usaba tratando de averiguar que poción habían realizado y de lo único que estaba seguro es de que no era ciertamente legal, mas bien al contrario, así que eso delimitaba en algo su campo de búsqueda pero no mucho.

-¿Qué voy a saber yo¡Aquí, el experto eres tú, Snape! así que no salgas con eso y di de una buena vez ¿Qué es? Para poder actuar-dijo exasperado Sirius.

-¡No molestes, Black! Esto no es sencillo, como tampoco se hace en poco tiempo-dijo indignado Severus.

-Trata de que sea lo mas pronto posible, Severus-pidió con clama Remus acercándose a Sirius para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Eternus anima amore!-recito Litzy sorprendiendo a todos y mas aun al ver aparecer a los fundadores.

-¡Hola Jazmín!-saludo Salazar viendo a la joven.

-¡Salazar, Godric! Imagino que saben porque los llame así que no me voy andar con rodeos ¿Qué clase de poción es esa?-dijo Litzy señalando el envase en manos de Severus, quien estaba molesto porque la chica hubiese convocado a los fundadores, demostrando con eso que no confiaba en sus habilidades como pocimista y eso era ya una afrenta muy personal.

-¿Acaso no confías en mis habilidades que tuviste que llamarlos?-cuestiono molesto Severus.

-No dudo de tus habilidades, se que habrías averiguado que clase de poción es y sus efectos; solo que seria mucho mas tarde que temprano, consiguiendo que Granger sospechara y conociéndola encontraría otra manera de administrar esa poción a mis niños ¡Que es precisamente, lo que no queremos que suceda, Snape!-dijo Litzy.

-¡Ha hecho un buen trabajo, profesor! Con los ingredientes ya identificados y dadas las características particulares y peculiares de la poción, estoy seguro de que se trata de la Reverentum afilia y pueden encontrar su descripción en el libro most potent potion-dijo Salazar tras leer los ingredientes y observar ciertas características.

-¿Most potent potion? No se supone que ese libro esta en la sección restringida-dijo Sirius extrañado.

-¡Así es! Pero a partir de sexto año, los alumnos pueden entrar a dicha sección-le recordó Remus.

-¡Fantástico! Y ni siquiera podemos castigarlos ya que están en sexto año-dijo Sirius frustrado.

-Ciertamente no se les puede castigar por usar ese libro pero quizás lo podamos hacer por elaborar la poción; que no por nada se encuentra en ese libro ¿Qué es lo que hará? Por mas que lo pienso no logro recordar su efecto-dijo Litzy caminando hasta la estantería, buscando entre aquellos libros el most potent potion hasta encontrarlo.

-¿Conoces los libros de Severus?-pregunto curioso Remus, viéndola tomar el libro.

-¡Casi me los se de memoria, Remus!-respondió Litzy mientras deslizaba un dedo por el índice del libro y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste como los demás. Pero cambiando de tema tengo algo que preguntarles:

1.- Les gustaría que explicara el efecto de la poción dentro del siguiente capitulo o se las dejo hasta el final y así avanzo mas rápido en la subida.

2.- Por otro lado, ustedes me han comentado acerca de que desean que Severus y Litzy se arreglen finalmente y en mis respuestas les he dado a entender que para que eso ocurra todavía falta tiempo, por lo que aquí les tengo una propuesta y según sus reviews será lo que haga, sobretodo si toman en cuenta que para que ambos (Severus y Elizabeth) se reconcilien tendrá que llegar el séptimo año de Harry -y algo mas allá de tiempo, o sea no se arreglan a la primera sino mas bien hasta casi navidad de ese año- y todavía falta por escribir sus vacaciones, la boda de Remus y Sirius y algunos otros sucesos...

PROPUESTA: "Subir otro fic, el cual llamaría ETERNAMENTE ... MDMD y que seria el séptimo año de Harry y Draco y en donde sabríamos que pasaría con Elizabeth y Severus, Ron y Hermione, Pansy y Blaise, Voldemort y los mortifagos, Salazar y Godric" y con el cual podrían adelantar a esta parte y quizás así les satisfaceria sus incógnitas, pero no se preocupen que no dejaría inconcluso Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino obviamente lo terminaría solo que en lugar de alargarlo y alargarlo , lo llevaría hasta las vacaciones e inicio del séptimo año y en eternamente ... mdmd concluiría esta historia, así que ustedes lo deciden: esperan o subo el fic de eternamente como continuación/paralelo a mundos.

Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario y que agradezco infinitamente.

Ángel Fire Eris Eri mond licht (Por cuestiones que solo conoce, no respondo comentarios directamente en la historia, solo vía correo, pero como no lo dejaste y tu review me pareció encantador y sobretodo cuando es la primera vez que dejas uno; se me hizo descortés no responder, por eso por esta ocasión lo hago¡Que aguante! Mira que echarte los 35 capítulos en solo tres días, debió ser maratónico; con respecto a Elizabeth se que en un principio era medio o completamente extraña, aunque mucho no ha cambiado conforme los capítulos han avanzado pero aun así no están mal personaje, solo algo loco pero no es para tanto, eso de que todos quieren con ella, puede ser un si y un no después de todo solo tiene ojos para Severus y este ni caso; con Lily realmente no es mala y James no es un pervertido, al menos no mas que Draco o sino me crees lee de nuevo este capitulo y te darás cuenta que fueron las circunstancias lo que les llevo a ser como eran. Que bueno que te gusta la relación de Draco y Harry pues es de ellos este fic. ¡Oye! Que Salazar y Godric también tiene su derecho, además de tener un papel importante en esta historia así que no les prestes mucha intención por ahora; lo del embarazo, has llegado tarde porque en mi cuaderno ya les embarace pero esa parte todavía falta en ser subida a menos que votes por mi propuesta y suba otro fic paralelo a este, pero el embarazo es inevitable, ya ocurrió en mi cuaderno y si lo cambio se tumba toda la historia y eso si que no ¡Me ha costado mucho escribirla como para ahora rescribirla de nuevo! Que bueno que te ha agradado todo este lió con yaoi, las casi orgías, incesto y demás locas ideas que se me ocurren. Por supuesto que no tomo ningún comentario a mal puesto que todos ellos los tomo en consideración para mejorar esta historia y las demás que tengo. Creo que eso es todo, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y te pediría de favor me dejes tu correo para así poder escribirte mis respuestas y cada vez que actualice)

Luzy Snape. 


	37. Castigo, el ataque y

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO

Capitulo 37: Castigo, el ataque y...

-¡Ha hecho un buen trabajo, profesor! Con los ingredientes ya identificados y dadas las características particulares y peculiares de la poción, estoy seguro de que se trata de la Reverentum afilia y pueden encontrar su descripción en el libro most potent potion-dijo Salazar tras leer los ingredientes y observar ciertas características.

-¿Most potent potion? No se supone que ese libro esta en la sección restringida-dijo Sirius extrañado.

-¡Así es! Pero a partir de sexto año, los alumnos pueden entrar a dicha sección-le recordó Remus.

-¡Fantástico! Y ni siquiera podemos castigarlos ya que están en sexto año-dijo Sirius frustrado.

-Ciertamente no se les puede castigar por usar ese libro pero quizás lo podamos hacer por elaborar la poción; que no por nada se encuentra en ese libro ¿Qué es lo que hará? Por mas que lo pienso no logro recordar su efecto-dijo Litzy caminando hasta la estantería, buscando entre aquellos libros el most potent potion hasta encontrarlo.

-¿Conoces los libros de Severus?-pregunto curioso Remus, viéndola tomar el libro.

-¡Casi me los se de memoria, Remus!-respondió Litzy mientras deslizaba un dedo por el índice del libro y así...

-Veamos: Reverentum afilia, pagina 4318-murmuro la chica mientras abría el libro en la pagina señalada- De acuerdo a su descripción se trata de una poción cuyo poder consiste en revertir los sentimientos de la persona que se encuentra bajo su efecto, de tal manera que si una persona estuviese enamorada perdería tal sentimiento para revertirse por el de odio mas para que funcione dicho efecto es necesario complementar con el hechizo afilia, anteponiendo la palabra que corresponda al sentimiento u emoción que se desee revertir, por lo que su efecto es indeterminado, ya que solo terminara cuando se ponga fin al hechizo antes mencionado. Advertencia: si en un comienzo la poción revierte sentimientos y emociones entre mas sea su duración o exposición, el ser afectado perderá dicho sentir que haya sido revertido, sustituido por el contrario y este, ultimo -a su vez- se desvanecerá lo mismo que todos los sentimientos y todas las emociones que la persona tenga hasta que el afectado sea incapaz de mostrar sentir alguno ya que su alma habrá sido envenenada, debiendo considerarse que el envenenamiento del alma empieza desde el momento en que se administra la poción junto con el hechizo-leyó en voz alta Litzy consternándose según avanzaba con la lectura pues resultaba increíble que aquel par de chicas hubiese pensado en administrarles tal poción a su niño y a su dragón.

-¡Vaya ahora comprendo porque se encuentra en tal libro! Es una poción peligrosa y con un efecto aun peor, mas ¿Cómo se les habrá ocurrido la idea de dársela a Harry y Malfoy? Dudo mucho que tengan alguna idea sobre el efecto final y se supone que están enamoradas de ambos ¡Es absurdo!-exclamo Sirius confundido mientras Remus y Severus asentían dándole la razón y definitivamente pensando que tanto Granger como Parkinson se habían extralimitado al preparar la poción.

-¡Lo que ellas sienten no es amor! Es tal vez humillación, deseos de venganza, pero no amor pues si así fuera no intentarían dañar a quienes aman, supuestamente. Porque el verdadero amor busca la felicidad del ser amado, aun cuando la misma signifique que estará lejos de nuestro lado y junto a otra persona, ya que si en verdad es amor, serás feliz si tu amado lo es. Pero Granger y Parkinson no creo que sepan lo que significa esa palabra, solo están heridas porque la amistad de Draco y Harry las ofende, pues solo querer lastimarlos es un pecado; ni siquiera yo te dañaría ni aun sabiendo que tu felicidad fuese Lucius, se que sufriría mucho si te quedaras con él pero si tú lo amaras y te hiciera feliz, me apartaría de tu lado pues no hay nada que me importe mas que tu felicidad, nunca podría querer envenenarte el alma ya que seria destruirme a misma ¡No, ellas no saben lo que es amar! Amar es como yo te amo, Severus-murmuro Litzy totalmente perdida sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, sorprendiendo a Severus el cual no se esperaba dicha declaración, especialmente estando las cosas como estaban entre los dos.

-¿Estas bien, pequeña?-cuestiono con suavidad Godric sacudiendo a la chica, quien reacciono ante el gesto.

-¡Si, lo estoy! Pero estoy pensado si ¿Habrá alguna manera de darles su merecido? Ya que lo que han querido hacer no es justificable y darles de su poción es cruel, pero tampoco pueden quedar sin escarmiento, más mandarles a la correccional tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos-dijo Litzy.

-¡Existe una manera, chica! Es una poción similar a la Reverentum incluso se usa un hechizo como el afilia causando el mismo efecto excepto que el almo no se envenena y solamente dura una hora-dijo Salazar seriamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en prepararla?-pregunto Litzy viendo al fundador.

-¿Quién te dijo que la se hacer? Después de todo solo te he dicho que existe-dijo irónico Salazar.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la poción?-pregunto ella simplemente.

-¡Everentum filia!-respondió automáticamente Salazar.

-No consideras que es un tanto extraño que su nombre sea muy parecido a Reverentum afilia y dado que Granger solo encontró la misma en el libro, es de suponer que la poción de la que hablas no se encuentra en ningún libro, por lo menos en ninguno conocido, pues si así fuera esa chica la habría encontrado ya que no es tonta y no se arriesgaría a lastimar intencionadamente a Harry; así que la segunda poción es cosa tuya y por lo tanto sabes como prepararla, así que hazme ese favor y ¡Hazlo! Mientras hablo con Draco para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y si necesitas ayuda, pídesela a Snape, es -después de ti- el mejor y mas experimentado pocimista que existe y estoy segura que te será de mucha utilidad, vendré mas tarde-dijo Litzy saliendo del despacho para buscar a cierto rubio.

-Creo que no me queda de otra mas que elaborar la poción ¿cierto?-cuestiono incrédulo Salazar.

-¡Tú solo te metiste en este lió, nadie mas lo hizo, Sal!-respondió Godric comprensivo.

Y una vez elaborada la segunda poción, de que Draco estuviera al tanto y se hicieran los debidos planes para el escarmiento de leones y serpientes, todo fue puesto en marcha en la comida siguiente.

-Hermione ¿Esta todo listo?-pregunto Ron en voz baja, viendo a la castaña, quien asintió levemente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, en el momento en que beban del jugo lanzare el hechizo y podremos ver ante nuestros ojos como la amistad existente entre Harry y Malfoy se rompe para siempre-dijo Hermione también en voz baja, observando de reojo a sus futuras victimas a la espera de que bebieran de su jugo pero el tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos lo hacían, desesperando a serpientes y leones.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no beben?-cuestionaron en voz baja Dean y Seamus viendo a Hermione, quien solo se encogió de hombros sin saber la razón para aquel retraso, de planes.

-Quizás si bebemos nuestro jugo y le hacemos ver a Harry lo rico que esta, él y Malfoy también lo tomen-sugirió Neville incomodo por tener que lastimar de aquella manera a su amigo pero no tenia más opción que seguir a sus amigos.

-¡Me parece una estupenda idea! Hagamos lo que Neville sugiere-ordeno Hermione a sus compañeros de, a la vez que hacia un gesto a los slys para que bebiesen de sus jugos, bebiendo con deleite pero antes de que comentaran algo...

-¿Has terminado de comer, Harry?-pregunto Draco viendo al niño, quien asintió solamente.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces vayamos a pasear para así bajar la comida-dijo Draco levantándose junto con el chico moreno e inmediatamente después dirigirse a la salida, cerrándose las puertas del comedor en cuanto ambos chicos salieron.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué se cerraron las puertas?-dijo extrañada Hermione, la cual se había levantado junto con sus compañeros para ir detrás del niño y su guardián.

-¿Dónde piensa que va señorita Granger? No creo que Harry o a Draco les agrade la idea de que interrumpan su paseo, porque es lo que iba hacer ¿no es cierto? O tal vez se trate de otra cosa como ¿Darles algo raro de beber, me equivoco?-dijo Litzy mientras se levantaba de su asiente con varita en mano, señalando las puertas del comedor.

-¡No se de que habla, profesora! Y por otra parte ¿Por qué nos encierra? Va en contra de los reglamentos del colegio por lo que déjenos marchar o tendré que abrir por mi cuenta las puertas-dijo Hermione con falsa calma.

-¡Un simple alohomora, no abrirá las puertas, señorita Granger! Y no estoy rompiendo ningún reglamento; tengo la autorización del director para hacer esto, pero aun no ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Quisiera darles de beber algo extraño a Draco y Harry? Porque sino no me explico a que se debe tanta insistencia de su parte por salir del comedor-dijo Litzy fingiendo ignorancia ante el tema.

-Eso se debe a que ya terminamos de comer y no tenemos que quedarnos aquí o es que es tan estúpida que no se ha dado cuenta, profesora-dijo sarcástica Hermione.

-¡5 puntos menos para gryffindor, por su grosería Granger! Y por supuesto que me he dado cuenta de que terminaron de comer pero resultase ser que no se pueden marchar hasta que sean castigados y sabe ¿Por qué? Pues resulta peculiar el que una gryffindor y una slytherin se sienten a "platicar" como si fuesen amigas de siempre-dijo Litzy viendo atentamente a la castaña, quien ni se inmuto por el comentario al contrario se mantuvo imperturbable.

-Sigo sin saber a que se refiere con eso, profesora así como tampoco lo que quiere decir con su último comentario pues como bien dice seria muy raro "platicar" con una slytherin que por otro lado comprendo mucho menos eso de ser castigados-dijo Hermione seria.

-¡En verdad cuando lo desea puede ser realmente tonta, Granger! Pero ya me canse de estar dando vueltas y como no quiero que McGonogall empiece a dar lata le diré a que me refiero con lo de castigados. Vera hace unos días Remus presencio como usted y Parkinson salían al patio para "hablar" aunque eso no fue preocupante pues aunque resulta raro no es prohibido que lo hagan pero si hizo que estuviéramos algo mas al pendientes de ustedes dos, al mismo tiempo que solicite un pequeñísimo favor a los elfos domésticos especialmente a Dobby, y mas sabiendo que es conocido por el señor Weasley así como usted, Granger, y que era: si algún gryffindor o cualquier alumno sin importar la casa, pedían agregar algo raro en la bebida o comida de Draco o Harry, debían entregarlo a Snape o a mi ¿Adivinen que paso? A Dobby le dieron una poción prohibida además de peligrosa llamada Reverentum afilia y que posee un efecto devastador pero que dudo mucho conozcan con la excepción de usted, Granger, así que me asegurare de que Harry termine con usted en cuanto vuelve a la normalidad pero antes de hacerlo ¿Ya había mencionado un castigo, verdad? Imagino que se ha dado cuenta de que ni Draco ni Harry bebieron de su jugo pero en cambio todos ustedes ¡Si, lo hicieron!-dijo Litzy fríamente.

-¿De que esta hablando?-pregunto consternada Ginny al mismo tiempo que preocupada ya que había bebido del jugo de su hermano al terminársele el suyo.

-¡Lo lamento mucho por usted, señorita Weasley! Especialmente porque también será victima de la poción hecha por Granger-dijo con tristeza Litzy viendo a la pelirroja con pena.

-¡No puede darnos esa poción ya que nos condenaría a vivir sin sentimientos!-exclamo Hermione asustada.

-¡Por lo que escucho, conoce muy bien el efecto final de la poción, señorita! Y por las reacciones de sus compañeros, me es bastante obvio que la desconocen ¿Por qué no se los dijo¿Acaso tendría miedo de no contar con su ayuda? Después de todo envenenar el alma de alguien, condenándole a quedar sin sentimientos es algo muy cruel, por eso mismo entiendo muy poco la razón que tuvo para desearles tal suerte a Draco y Harry; aunque eso ya no importa en verdad y solo falta aplicarles el hechizo para que el castigo este listo-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¡Lo sabias, Hermione! Sabias los verdaderos efectos de la poción y ahora por culpa tuya, todos tendremos que pagarlo-reclamo Ron molesto y asustado al como la profesora estaba por lanzarles el hechizo que desgraciaría sus vidas para siempre.

-¡No puede hacer algo como eso! Pues si es cierto lo que ha dicho, estaría envenenando las almas de los alumnos y ni siquiera usted puede ser tan despiadada, ni aun cuando han querido lastimar a Harry-dijo McGonogall histérica.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo, profesora McGonogall! Cuento con el permiso del director, además de ser auror, así que es un castigo justo o de lo contrario irían a la correccional; así que ustedes deciden: Hechizo o correccional-dijo Litzy seriamente.

-¡De cualquier manera estamos condenados! Pues en el instante en que aplique el hechizo perderemos nuestros sentimientos poco a poco-dijo Ginny abatida.

-¡En verdad que no prestan mucha atención! Jamás he dicho que perderán sus sentimientos, tan solo he mencionado que serán castigados, así como tampoco he dicho que bebieran la poción fabricada por Granger /aunque si han tomado otra poción/ que aun cuando es similar a la Reverentum, no es la misma; pero no les diré de que poción se trata y menos sus efectos, después de todo no le daré esa arma a Granger, así que ¡Emotion sentimental filia revelus!-susurro Litzy mientras un rayo blanco salía de su varita, envolviendo a grys y slys por igual, los cuales lucían aterrados pero en especial Hermione, quien se dio cuenta de que el hechizo era muy diferente al que pensaba usar sobre Harry y Malfoy, así que no podía saber que clase de efecto tendría sobre ella y los demás.

-¡Esto es un infierno! No puede estar sucediendo ¿verdad?-dijeron incrédulos Remus, Sprout y Flitwick, al ver las reacciones de los alumnos ante el hechizo que se les lanzo.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo es? La verdad es que esto es una pesadilla y por lo visto no estas nada sorprendida ¿cierto?-dijo Sirius consternado, igual que varios de los profesores, los cuales veían:

Como Goyle y Crabbe se agarraban a golpes, ya que al primero le carcomían unos celos terribles /desde Halloween/ de que su compañero hubiese besado a Pansy, sobretodo cuando sabia perfectamente que ella le gustaba muchísimo. Mientras que por otro lado Ron era "atacado" por Seamus, el cual besaba con pasión y devoción a su amigo pelirrojo y por lo visto no le era tan indiferente al mismo. Así como Dean intentaba seducir a una Hermione mas fría, distante y lógica así como insoportable puesto que trataba de razonar lo que estaba pasando. Y Millicent besaba apasionadamente a Parvati, siendo abofeteada por la misma, algo que no importo en lo absoluto a la slytherin y Ginny por su cuenta besaba amorosa a un sorprendido Neville, el cual respondía de manera tímida aquel beso de parte de la pelirroja.

-¡En lo absoluto! Sospechaba que podían presentarse algunas escenas como estas, con la excepción de la señorita Weasley, de ahí en fuera, no me sorprenden en lo mas mínimo-dijo Litzy mientras volvía a levantar su varita para poner final al hechizo pues consideraba que con una hora de castigo habían tenido bastante, todos los involucrados y así un rayo azul casi negro golpeo a los alumnos hasta que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose el efecto del conjuro.

-¡Ay, Dios mío¿Qué hice?-exclamo horrorizada Ginny, levantándose rápidamente del regazo de Neville, pudiendo sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban con fuerza al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

-¡Déjame en paz, Seamus!-exclamo violento Ron mientras empujaba al irlandés de su lado y así se fueron dando diferentes reacciones conforme los afectados se iban percatando de lo que habían hecho durante aquel hechizo.

-¿Era esto lo que quería? Ahora todos nos sentimos como unos...-comenzó Hermione siento interrumpida por Elizabeth.

-¡Imbéciles! Entonces el castigo funciono; ya que ese era el propósito que vivieran en carne propia lo que una poción y un hechizo pueden ocasionar si son aplicados en contra de la voluntad de la persona, o ¿No era eso lo que iban hacerles a Draco y Harry?-dijo Litzy con calma, mientras con un movimiento de varita volvía abrir las puertas del comedor.

-¡Absurdo! Harry jamás habría hecho algo como esto; lo único que queríamos es que odiase a Malfoy de nuevo y usted nos lanzo un hechizo muy diferente, dejándonos expuesto-dijo Hermione molesta.

-¡Tiene razón, señorita! No use uno para cambiar sentimientos sino uno que revela sentimientos o emociones y sabe ¿Por qué? Por que su efecto es mas devastador ya que revela la naturaleza de nuestros sentimientos y eso no se puede volver a negar, aunque se intente y por eso esta lección no caerá en el olvido fácilmente; ahora me marcho, quiero ver como están Draco y Harry-dijo Litzy caminando a la salida con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién se cree que es? Nos ha dejado como estúpidos y se atreve a comportarse como si tuviera la razón, así como el derecho del mundo para castigarnos y sobretodo cuando no lo tiene; especialmente cuando no es más que una bastarda que ni siquiera es hija del hombre de quien lleva su apellido puesto que es robado-dijo rabiosa Hermione.

-Imagino que Harry le ha comentado algo al respecto, o ha escuchado lo que no debe; lo que no me sorprende ya que es tan metiche que resultaría extraño que no se hubiese enterado, Granger-dijo Litzy indiferente.

-¡Pero por lo menos no finjo ser quien no soy! No uso un nombre que no es mío, sino robado-grito Hermione con furia, viendo como la profesora reanudaba su camino, ignorándola abiertamente.

-Yo no robe ningún nombre ¡Soy Elizabeth Jazmín Summer! Solo el apellido Evans no es mío, ya que Edward Evans, no fue mi padre biológico, pero no desconozco quien es mi verdadero padre, como tampoco desconozco las razones de mi madre para darme otro nombre en vez del que me pertenece; así que si piensa que sus palabras lograran lastimarme, esta equivocada. No me avergüenzo de mi origen, soy hija de una muggle y de un mago, conozco a mis padres, cada gota de sangre en venas, mis antepasados -muggles y magos- y por ahora no necesito que mi verdadero padre me reconozca, cuando sea necesario será interesante; así que no venga con tonterías. Especialmente cuando no es mas que una pobre sangre sucia adoptada y que ni siquiera sabe ¿Quién es? Yo al menos se mi origen, usted ni eso-dijo Litzy con frialdad.

-¿Hermione es adoptada¡Eso es una tontería!-exclamo Ron confundido.

-Ron tiene razón, son solamente tonterías; mis padres son los Granger por lo que no debe andar inventando absurdos-dijo Hermione con molestia.

-¡No digo lo contrario! Solo digo que son sus padres adoptivos y antes de que diga que son mentiras debo decirle que primero soy auror y por lo mismo tengo facilidad de acceder a casi cualquier tipo de información que desee investigar/muggle, mágica y hasta clasificada/ y antes de venir a Hogwarts, averigüe todo lo posible sobre las personas que rodeaban a Harry, por si acaso había alguien que no convenía; segundo así como averigüe de los profesores y compañeros de curso en las cuatro casas por esa razón es que no logran engañarme ¡Creo que se mas de ustedes de lo que ustedes mismos se conocen! Y así sube que fue adoptada por los Granger, con solo 3 meses de edad ya que sus padres muggles, no quisieron, ni pudieron hacerse cargo de usted por se un bebe muy extraño, en pocas palabras tuvieron miedo de su magia y la abandonaron en un orfanatorio en Londres-dijo Litzy sin alterarse, como si contara las noticias del día.

-¡Es mentira! Soy Hermione Granger y soy hija natural de mis padres y ¿Por qué habría de interesarle quien soy o de donde vengo?-dijo la castaña indignada.

-Ya lo he dicho antes¡No dejare que cualquiera se acerque a Harry! No solo por ser el niño que vivo -eso es irrelevante- mas no conviene a su línea mágica, tener algo con una hija de muggles, que ni siquiera sabe su origen y ese es el problema con los hijos de muggles, que no tienen la menor idea de donde proviene su magia pues a pesar de ser magos o brujas por derecho propio, no lo son de manera espontánea sino que en algún antepasado, quizás squib, quedo dormida la magia y generaciones después se libera y es lo que no conviene a la línea de Harry, quien es un mago muy fuerte /mágicamente hablando/ y poderoso; y su origen es demasiado inexacto pues ni siquiera yo fui capaz de descubrir el origen de su magia, lo que podría significar que el origen es muy antiguo tanto como para perderse en el tiempo y a la vez no muy confiable por lo que si su sangre se uniese a la de mi sobrino podría dañar su línea para siempre, por eso no tengo problemas con su amistad pero algo mas formal con eso ¡SI, LOS TENGO! Por lo que espero que se aleje de el, por su bien Granger-dijo Litzy de manera rotunda mientras abandonaba definitivamente el comedor.

-¡Maldición, no puede irse de esa manera!-exclamo Hermione dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de que abandonara el comedor, la voz del director la detuvo...

-¡Señoritas Granger y Parkinson! Antes de que se marchen, debo informales que aun tienen un castigo adicional por ser las autoras detrás de todo esto, el cual es¡No serán más perfectas de sus casas desde este momento! Por lo que entreguen sus placas; así como quedara un registro de su comportamiento en sus expedientes académicos y por ende tendrá consecuencias; en su caso srita. Granger ya no podrá ser premio anual y con usted, srita. Parkinson... esperemos que su madre no sea muy extremista; por otro lado todas las contraseñas con excepción de sus casas, han sido cambiadas para asegurase de que no intenten tener acceso a los sitios que visitan como ex-prefectas. Por ultimo la casa de gryffindor pierde 70 puntos -10 por cada uno de los involucrados- y la casa de slytherin pierde 60 puntos, ganando 10 puntos por el Sr. Malfoy quien ha cuidado de Harry en esta situación y 10 puntos para gryffindor para la srita Weasley por salir perjudicada en esto pero le informo /dado el hecho de que su hermano es fácilmente manipulable por Granger/ de que se le negara de manera rotunda y permanente el acceso a la sección restringida sin que ningún pase del profesorado le sea de utilidad, así como tampoco le servirá estar en sexto año, el próximo curso puesto que no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a ha ocurrir algo como esto, lo mismo para los involucrados, se les negara el acceso a dicha sección y Madame Pince ya ha tomado las medidas necesarias para que ni gry's, ni sly's, ni la srita. Weasley puedan volver hacer uso indebido de dichos libros, ni ahora, ni en un futuro próximo; eso es todo pueden retirarse-dijo Dumblodore despidiendo a los alumnos con un gesto.

-¡Maldita seas, Hermione! Hemos perdió 60 puntos por tu culpa quedando en tercera posición, con lo que quizás este año no obtengamos la copa-dijeron molestos Seamus y Parvati.

-¡Te odio, Hermione! Por culta tuya, me han suspendido la entrada a la sección prohibida y justamente cuando Snape nos dejo un trabajo final muy complicado; ojala repruebes para que sepas a no ser tan idiota y engreída; además ¡NO VUELVAS HABLARME NUNCA MAS! Desde hoy dejo de ser tu amiga y le escribiré a mamá para contarle lo sucedido-dijo Ginny con rabia.

-¡Ginny, por favor no le escribas a mamá! No dejara de enviarme Howlers por lo que intentamos hacerle a Harry sobretodo sabiendo cuanto lo quiere; ahorrame la humillación-suplico Ron aterrado con la idea de recibir en los próximos días vociferadores en masa.

-¡Lo siento, Ronald! Pero eso debiste pensarlo antes de que saliera involucrada; pues aun si tomar de la poción habría perdido derechos como estudiante, tan solo por ser tu hermana, y tu fácilmente manipulable; por lo que considero justo que mamá te castigue también. Ahora déjame en paz que debo hacer el reporte de Snape, tan solo espero que Colin quiera sacar el libro que ocupo, pues por lo menos si trabajo en la biblioteca no habrá problema y con lo poco que me gusta ese sitio, me da fobia-dijo Ginny dando media vuelta mientras dirigía miradas de odio y rencor hacia Hermione y Ron.

-¡OH, genial! Ahora por tu culpa, Hermione, mi hermana no me quiere ni ver y todo ¿Por qué? Por ser tan engreída al pensar que eres tan inteligente que nada te puede ocurrir y como ya viste ni siquiera eres infalible, así que no me vuelvas hablar-dijo Ron exasperado viendo como Hermione ponía una desagradable mueca en su rostro.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que nos atraparías? Sino hubiese sido por la entrometida profesora nada pasaría y seguiría siendo prefecta-dijo Hermione indignada.

-¡Tú, tú, tú, siempre tú! Sabes eres peor que Harry; todos creerían que nuestro amigo seria un engreído pedante por ser tan famoso pero no lo es al contrario es muy noble, dulce y cariñoso como no he conocido a nadie mas pero me olvide de eso; llenándome de resentimiento solo por estar con Malfoy pero eso no es un problema después de todo solo tiene 10 años y por lo tanto eligió un mejor amigo mas no pensé en eso y te hice caso, dejando que envenenaras con tu rencor solo porque Harry esta mas tiempo con el hurón y a ti te detesta. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres mas que una envidiosa, que no sabe amar a Harry como se lo merece, por lo que estoy de acuerdo con la profesora: no le convienes como pareja, ni como amiga-dijo Ron con rotundez, dando media vuelta y dejando a la chica, abandonándola.

-¡Maldita profesora Evans, la odio! Por su culpa no soy mas prefecta, me quede sin premio anual, tengo una mancha en mi perfecto expediente académico, Ginny me detesta, Ron me abandona, el resto me desprecia y Harry ni caso me hace e incluso intentara separarme de mi novio, lo que no permitiré ¡Harry es mío! Y nadie mas lo tendrá así deba deshacerme de todos, pero la profesora Evans se arrepentirá por hacerme su enemiga-pensó rencorosa Hermione ingresando en la sala común donde recibió una fría acogida, mas digna de la casa rival que de la suya, lo que no contribuyo a mejorar su carácter, el cual continuo amargándose con el tiempo que siguió puesto que todos los de su casa le abandonaron por completo, mientras que las casas de hufflepuff y ravenclaw no dejaban de hacer comentarios acerca de su situación, y los slytherin's de molestarla por el hecho de ser adoptada -algo comprobado por los padres adoptivos, algunos días después-

Y mientras todo aquello sucedía en el comedor... en los jardines del colegio Harry y Draco continuaban con su paseo sin percatarse de la persona que se iba acercando hasta donde se encontraban hasta que el niño tropezó con la misma.

-¡Eres un descuidado, Potter!-exclamo una fría y altiva voz.

-¡Lo siento, señor no vi por donde iba!-se disculpo el niño, avergonzado y temeroso ante la presencia de aquel hombre, al cual no se atrevía a ver pues en verdad le asustaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre?-pregunto Draco con calma mientras se interponía entre Lucius y Harry, colocando al niño detrás suyo, protegiéndolo.

-¡Asi que Pansy Parkinson decía la verdad: cuidas de Potter! Pero por lo visto olvido mencionar los cambios que luces ¿Qué te sucedió? Estas muy cambiado, Draco-dijo Lucius seco notando los cambios producidos en su hijo y los cuales le hacían mas atractivo que el mismo, algo que -obviamente- no le agradaba mucho pues ni siquiera su propio hijo tenia derecho a desbancarlo en ningún aspecto.

-¡No creo que eso te interese, padre! Y si nos disculpas, ya nos tenemos que ir le prometí a Harry llevarlo a Hosgmeade y comprar algunos dulces en Honeyducks-dijo Draco tomando la mano del morenito con la suya.

-¡Debes cuidarlo muy bien, Draco! Podría perderse o pasarle algo malo, después de todo es tan pequeño e indefenso y por lo que se, desconocedor del mundo mágico igual a un muggle definitivamente algo puede sucederle-dijo Lucius frió.

-¡Deja en paz a Harry, no te permitiré que le hagas nada, padre!-dijo Draco con rabia, encarándose con su padre, sin mostrar en lo mas mínimo algo del temor que en antaño presentaba al estar en presencia de quien era su padre.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Malfoy¿Acaso viene a ver al director o se trata de una visita familiar? Porque si es esta ultima me parece que Draco no esta muy contento de verlo asi que no tiene nada que hacer por aquí y eso me recuerda¡Draco llevate a Harry! Yo me encargo de despedir a Lucius, por lo que lleva a mi niño al pueblo por sus dulces-dijo Litzy llegando en ese momento por detrás de todos ellos.

-¡Con permiso, Jazmín, nos veremos mas tarde!-se despidió Draco con una sonrisa sincera, tomando la mano de Harry para marcharse de ahí, sin despedirse de su padre.

-¡Deja de amenazar a Harry, Lucius! Si te atreves hacerle algo a mi sobrino, lo pagaras muy caro y sabes perfectamente que no te convengo como enemiga; después de todo no significarías un gran rival, ya antes te enfrentado y no has conseguido ganarme completamente ¿Crees que ahora que he desarrollado mi magia, lo podrías hacer?-dijo Litzy con burla.

-¡Estupida mocosa! Un día aprenderás a respetarme y a no meterte donde no te importa. Por cierto¡Te lo advierto: aléjate de mi hijo! Tengo para él otros planes y tu maldita influencia esta haciendo que me enfrente por lo que no voy a permitir que destruyas mi posición solo por tus tontas ideas, Evans; además aleja a Potter de Draco que un Malfoy no es niñera de nadie y menos de un mestizo como ese mocoso-dijo Lucius amenazador mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de la chica, apretándolo con brusquedad.

-¡No te tengo miedo, Lucius! Y no me alejare de Draco, ya es lo suficientemente mayorcito como para elegir a sus amistades por si mismo y darse cuenta de lo equivocado que puedes estar; en cuanto a Harry, no soy yo quien le "impone" a Draco que le cuide, después de todo para mi niño, tu hijo es su amigo y para él, mi sobrino es por vez primera un amigo sincero sin tenerlo por la conveniencia de ser un Malfoy; asi que si quieren ser amigos, no seré yo la que se meta de por medio ya que me agrada dicha relación, ha ambos les hace mucho bien. Y si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir ¡Largate, que nada tienes que hacer en Hogwarts y suéltame!-dijo Litzy zafando su brazo del agarre de Lucius.

-¡Haz caso de mi advertencia sino deseas que te vaya muy mal, Evans!-dijo Lucius dando media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

-¿A que vino, Lucius?-pregunto con calma Severus.

-¡A nada bueno de eso seguro, Snivellus!-dijo Sirius junto al profesor de pociones.

-Digamos que: vino a confirmar los rumores que Parkinson le envió sobre Draco y Harry, asi como de paso hacerme una advertencia-dijo Litzy tranquila.

-¡Debes ser cuidadosa con Malfoy, Litzy! Aunque no lo parezca puesto que siempre muestra una apariencia de pusilánime, puede llegar a ser peligroso y mortal como una serpiente, que ataca en el momento menos esperado asi que no le subestimes; no seria conveniente ya que puede ser un enemigo de muchísimo cuidado-dijo Remus.

-¡Y lo considero, Remus, solo que hay veces en...que me vuelve completamente loca!-dijo Litzy frustrada.

-¡Lucius es un enemigo de consideración, Elizabeth, no lo olvides nunca!-dijo Severus con calma.

Mientras tanto en el camino que llevaba a Hosgmeade, Draco y Harry caminaban uno junto al otro en un incomodo silencio y que fue roto por el pequeño en ese momento...

-¿Es hombre es tu padre, Dragón?-cuestiono Harry inseguro.

-¡Desgraciadamente asi es, Harry!-respondió Draco con calma.

-¿No le agrado mucho a él, verdad?-pregunto Harry tímidamente.

-¡Asi es! Hay cosas que no puedo explicarte por completo pues son complicadas y por lo mismo no vienen al caso pero solo te diré que mi padre tiene bastante resentimiento contra tu familia, Harry-dijo Draco poniéndose en cuclillas frente al morenito, quien de inmediato se abrazo al rubio con inmenso cariño.

-¿Draco quiere a Harry?-susurro el niño junto al oído del joven.

-¡Por supuesto, te quiero con toda el alma, mi Harry!-respondió Draco con ternura. -Entonces que no importe lo que tu padre tenga en contra de mi familia; lo único que quiero es que tú me quieras y por mí, tu padre pude irse -no te ofendas- ¡al diablo!-dijo Harry con firmeza.

-¡OH, Harry, tienes razón¿Qué importa lo que mi padre piense? Eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti, mi fénix-dijo Draco abrazando fuertemente al niño.

-¡Cuidado, me aplastan!-siseo Iris asomando apenas su cabeza por entre la camisa de Harry.

-¡Lo siento, Iris!-siseo Harry en respuesta, separándose de Draco para asegurarse de que su amiga estuviese bien.

-¡No hay problema, Harry! Pero ten cuidado a la próxima-dijo Iris con ligereza, como restándole importancia a lo sucedido hace poco.

-¿Qué te dice, Iris?-pregunto Draco curioso, deseando ser capaz de comprender el parsel pero eso era algo que no podía hacer y a veces le gustaría tanto entender lo que su fénix decía, aunque había que admitir el que existía algo perversamente excitante en el siseo que escapaba de los tiernos labios de su pequeño.

-¡Nada, solo que tengamos cuidado porque la podemos aplastar! Y ahora vamos a comprar los dulces que me debes-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano del rubio, apurándole a levantarse.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a Honeyducks!-dijo Draco incorporándose y sin soltar en ningún momento la mano del niño y asi tomados de la mano continuaron hacia la tienda de dulces.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio...

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto, Lucius? Pareciera que te has topado con algo o alguien de tu completo desagrado ¿Acaso me equivoco, querido?-dijo con mofa Bellatrix al ver aparecer al indignado rubio en la fortaleza del lord oscuro.

-¡No, te equivocas! Hay una mocosa que me saca de mis casillas, se cree superior a un Malfoy, piensa que puede salirse con la suya e ignorar mis amenazas... Aunque pensándolo bien quizás pudiera darle una lección y tal vez asi ganar el favor de mi señor-dijo Lucius tranquilizándose mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento en contra de Harry Potter y Elizabeth Evans.

-¿Qué planeas, Lucius? Me gustaría cooperar, claro que si no te importa-dijo Bellatrix cínica.

-¡Claro que puedes cooperar es mas entre mas seamos, mucho mejor! Eso permitirá crea la suficiente distracción como para capturar a Potter, sobretodo ahora que no es más que un mocoso, que ni siquiera sabe usar magia-dijo Lucius seriamente.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Bellatrix interesada.

Asi Lucius puso al corriente a la mujer de sus planes para la captura de Harry Potter, aprovechando que el niño se encontraba en Hosgmeade siendo únicamente cuidado por su hijo, quien no representaría ningún problema y seria muy fácil de dejarlo fuera de combate y asi apoderarse del ojiverde, por lo que tras hacer planes, Bellatrix, su esposo Lestrange y Lucius se aparecieron en el pueblo mágico para capturar al pequeño moreno, aunque todos ellos cubiertos con sus capas de mortifagos, sembrando el miedo en los habitantes del lugar a pesar de ser solamente tres.

-¡Harry es hora de volver al colegio¿Qué dulces quieres llevar?-dijo Draco con cariño mientras veía al niño recorrer lentamente cada estantería en la tienda con una expresión de tierna ensoñación ante toda la cantidad de dulces que había en la misma.

-¡No se, son muchísimos, Draco!-dijo Harry indeciso, sin poder decidirse por algún dulce en especial.

-¿Por qué no tomas un poco de cada uno, Harry? Asi no tendrías que preocuparte por cual elegir-sugirió Draco.

-Pero ¿No serian muchos dulces?-dijo Harry preocupado, ante la cantidad de dulces que serian.

-Viéndolo asi ¡Si, serian muchos¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a elegir algunos?-dijo Draco amable, viendo al niño asentir, asi se pusieron manos a la obra teniendo en poco tiempo una buena selección de confituras variadas.

-¡Con esto es suficiente, Draco!-dijo Harry con sus bracitos llenos de dulces.

-¡Bien, vamos a pagarlos, Harry!-dijo Draco caminando hacia la caja para pagar la mercancía.

-Veamos ¡Serán 25 galeones por todo!-dijo la dependienta, empaquetando los dulces, al mismo tiempo que Draco paga el precio mencionado.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, Dragón?-pregunto Harry viendo como Draco reducía los paquetes para poder guardarlos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Al colegio! Si nos tardamos mas tiempo, Jazmín pegara el grito en el cielo ya que se suponía que solo estaríamos un ratito por aquí, pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo en Hosgmeade-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Y al salir de la tienda, se encontraron con que el pueblo era atacado en ese momento por tres mortifagos, lo cual extraño mucho a Draco pero no tenia tiempo para esas tonterías lo mas importante era sacar a Harry de ahí lo mas rápido posible pues tenia la leve impresión de que aquellos encapuchados iban detrás del niño, algo que confirmo al ver como se volvían hacia donde se encontraban, amenazándoles con sus varitas.

-¡No te alejes de mí, Harry!-dijo Draco en voz baja, mientras se interponía entre los mortifagos y su fénix pues por nada del mundo permitiría que algo le sucediera, mas en la refriega se vio por un instante alejado del pequeño moreno, al cual un mortifago tomaba en ese preciso momento por un brazo.

-¡DÉJEME EN PAZ¡DRAGÓN AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR!-grito Harry asustado, mientras intentaba patear al hombre que le apresaba, en un intento por escapar del mismo sin conseguirlo.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A HARRY, DÉJENLO!-grito Draco desesperado, mientras caía al suelo, bajo el efecto de un crucio lanzado a traición por otro de los mortifagos.

-¡Vendrás conmigo, pequeño Potter!-susurro el mortifago.

-¡Es usted¿Por qué?-dijo sorprendido Harry al reconocer la voz del hombre, pero antes de que este pudiese hacer algo /como llevárselo de ahí/ Iris hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Dragón dijo que dejaras en paz a Harry!-siseo la serpiente, clavando sus colmillos en el brazo del hombre, inoculando su veneno en el torrente sanguíneo del mismo.

-¡Demonios¿De donde apareció ese animal?-dijo el enmascarado mientras soltaba al pequeño y ejercía presión sobre su brazo tratando de hacer un torniquete para hacer mas lento el avance del veneno por su sistema.

-¡DESMAIUS!-grito Sirius golpeando con el hechizo a uno de los mortifagos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco?-pregunto Severus inclinándose sobre su ahijado, quien estaba algo aturdido por el efecto del crucio recibido.

-¡HARRY¿Cómo esta Harry?-dijo Draco asustado mientras intentaba localizar a su pequeño fénix, preocupándose al no poder verlo, dentro de su campo visual.

-¡ÉL esta bien, no te preocupes! Remus se esta encargando de cuidarlo, ahora déjame ver ¿Cómo estas, tú?-dijo Severus tranquilizador, examinando cuidadosamente al joven, quien se relajo un poco al saber que su fénix estaba siendo protegido por el licántropo.

-Veo que Iris le ha mordido, si fuese usted me marchaba antes de que su veneno comience hacer efecto pues una vez que lo haga serán muy pocas sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, ya que su veneno es peligroso y mortal para quien lo recibe a menos, claro, que encuentre el antídoto a tiempo-dijo Litzy seriamente viendo como ambos mortifagos desaparecían en ese instante, dejando atrás al que yacía desmayado.

-¿Estas bien, Dragón?-pregunto Harry acercándose hasta el rubio, quien de inmediato se separo de su padrino y abrazo con fuerza al niño.

-¡Estoy bien, Harry, bien¿Y tú te encuentras bien¿No te hizo nada, ese hombre?-pregunto Draco sin soltar a Harry.

-¡También estoy bien, Draco! Iris se encargo de ese hombre pero...-dijo Harry dudativo, guardando silencio pues no sabía como continuar.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry¿Acaso ocultas algo?-pregunto suavemente Draco separándose un poco del niño para poder verlo a la cara.

-El hombre que Iris mordió era ¡Tu papá, Draco! Pude reconocer su voz cuando dijo lo de pequeño Potter-murmuro Harry entristecido.

-¿Mi padre¡No puede ser¿Por qué lo hizo¿Qué deseaba demostrar?-se cuestiono extrañado Draco al saber que su padre había estado detrás de aquel ataque.

-¡Creo que yo lo se! Pero no pudo ser tan estúpido ¿O si?-dijo Litzy confundida pero al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros supo bien la respuesta a su duda.

-¡Idiota¿Qué estaba pensando? Se que hizo una advertencia pero en verdad creyó ¿Qué podría cumplirla o me enseñaría una lección¡Dios, hay que ser él para ser tan rematadamente tonto!-exclamo Litzy extrañada.

-¿De que amenaza hablas, Jazmín?-pregunto Draco curioso.

-¡No hagas caso, Draco es solo un estupidez! Ahora lo importante es hacernos cargo de este mortifago asi como tú y Harry deben regresar al castillo y descansar este día ha sido de grandes emociones, lo mismo para Remus /puesto que pronto se acerca su transformación/ quien también debe descansar ¿Quién será este mortifago?-pregunto Litzy curiosa mientras se acercaba atenta a cualquier señal de peligro al hombre desmayado, para retirarle la mascara que le cubría, apartándola.

-¡LESTRANGE!-exclamo fuertemente sorprendido Sirius reconociendo al esposo de su prima Bellatrix Black. .

-¿Lo conoces, Sirius?-dijo Litzy.

-¡Es el esposo de mi prima Bellatrix! Entonces es muy posible que el tercer mortifago haya sido ella, pues donde va /iba mas bien/ uno va la otra y viceversa-dijo Sirius con calma.

-¡Asi que es tu primo, tienes una familia muy peculiar, Pad! Pero ahora es mejor que regresen a Hogwarts; yo me encargo de llevarlo al ministerio /que para algo soy auror/ aunque ¿Podrías prestarme a Iris, Harry? Me serviría de escolta por si Lestrange tiene la idea de escapar-dijo Litzy volviéndose hacia el niño, quien asintió mientras alargaba el brazo para que Iris reptara del mismo hacia el de su tía.

-¡Muchas gracias, Harry! Ahora me marcho, si es que quiero regresar pronto, puesto que me harán llenar un montón de formularios ¡Odio tanta burocracia¡Draco, encargate de cuidar de Harry!-fue lo ultimo que dijo Litzy antes de desaparecer llevándose con ella a Lestrange, quien seguía desmayado pero aun asi la chica se había asegurado de aprisionarlos por si acaso.

Asi los cinco (Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius y Remus) regresaron al castillo, con calma y tranquilidad.

-¡Iré a informar a Albus acerca de lo ocurrido!-dijo Severus desviándose hacia el despacho del director.

-¡Nosotros nos preparemos para la noche!-dijeron Remus y Sirius desviándose hacia sus habitaciones.

-¡Pasa más tarde a mi despacho por la poción, Lupin!-dijo Severus mientras se retiraba, viendo al castaño asentir.

-¡Bueno, nosotros vamos a la sala de los menesteres a descansar! Todavía sigo algo adolorido por el crucio-dijo Draco tomando de la mano a Harry para ir al séptimo piso.

-¡Nosotros podemos cuidar de Harry, Malfoy!-dijo Sirius con calma.

-¡No es necesario, profesor! Además Jazmín me pidió que le cuidara y pienso hacerlo hasta que ella regrese, señor asi que nos vemos-dijo Draco comenzando a subir junto con el niño hacia la sala.

-¡Déjalos, Sirius! Draco ha demostrado que puede cuidar de Harry mejor que nadie, ahora vamos a descansar pues esta noche es luna llena y debo reposar un poco-dijo Remus deteniendo a su pareja antes de que comenzara ha reprocharle al joven rubio.

-¡Esta bien, Moony! No es que no lo acepte pero es que resulta tan raro verlos juntos, se que Draco es mi sobrino en segundo grado y que no tiene la culpa de tener a Malfoy por padre, asi como a demostrado ser muy diferente que este pero aun asi siento que me aleja de mi Harry, lo cual no me agrada mucho que digamos-dijo Sirius tranquilo.

-¡Harry jamás se alejara de ninguno de nosotros puesto que nos quiere muchísimo como para hacerlo! Pero también quiere a Draco y en este momento es más importante estar con el joven rubio que con unos "ancianos" como nosotros, Padfoot-dijo Remus con simpatía.

-¡Oye, que no soy anciano! No con este cuerpazo-dijo Sirius indignado por las palabras de su compañero.

-¡Jamás cambiaras, Padfoot y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, mi amor!-susurro Remus mientras de reojo observaba que nadie le estuviera viendo, para de inmediato besar con pasión a su amado, el cual no tardo en corresponderle, dejándose llevar por el deseo, abrazándose estrechamente.

-¡Es mejor ir a la habitación, Moony!-susurro con intensa pasión Sirius mientras se separaba un poco de su castaño para poder verle a los ojos con amor.

Mientras tanto en la sala de los menesteres, el joven rubio y el pequeño moreno entraban en la misma, encontrándola como siempre muy acogedora y agradable para pasar las horas descansando.

-¡Tengo hambre, Dragón!-susurro Harry llevando sus manitas a su barriga que en ese momento hacia unos curiosos ruiditos.

-¡Tan solo piensa lo que quieres de comer y aparecera, mi fénix!-dijo Draco con una sonrisa, viendo a Harry concentrarse en lo que deseaba comer, por lo que no le sorprendió que pronto apareciera una mesa con mucha comida en ella.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste como los demás. yami-jake (gracias por las porras, te respondo por que creo es la primera vez que me escribes, así que te pido de favor que dejes tu mail para estar en contacto cada vez que suba un nuevo capitulo)  
kolum, o yuriko aqua Topaz Fine Eleceene Liney Sara Kira-butterfly Artemisa mond licht 23 


	38. El Amor, la ruptura, el compromiso y e

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO

Capitulo 38: El Amor, la ruptura, el compromiso y el inicio de vacaciones.

Mientras tanto en la sala de los menesteres, el joven rubio y el pequeño moreno entraban en la misma, encontrándola como siempre muy acogedora y agradable para pasar las horas descansando.

-¡Tengo hambre, Dragón!-susurro Harry llevando sus manitas a su barriga que en ese momento hacia unos curiosos ruiditos.

-¡Tan solo piensa lo que quieres de comer y aparecerá, mi fénix!-dijo Draco con una sonrisa, viendo a Harry concentrarse en lo que deseaba comer, por lo que no le sorprendió que pronto apareciera una mesa con mucha comida en ella.

-Ahora puedes comer, mi niño-dijo Draco con su sonrisa, que aumento al ver como Harry devoraba ávidamente la comida, ya que mostraba gran voracidad al comer lo cual debía significar que el pequeño en verdad estaba hambriento.

-¿No comes...Dragón?-pregunto Harry tras haber pasado un pedazo bastante grande de comida, para de inmediato tomar un poco de jugo pues de lo contrario terminaría por ahogarse.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Draco tomando algo de fruta, comiendo lentamente la misma.

-¿Dragón, crees que tu papá estará bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado y con algo de angustia.

-¿Estas preocupado por mi padre, mi fénix?-cuestiono asombrado Draco al percatarse del tono usado por el niño.

-¿Tú no lo estas?-respondió Harry.

-¡Lo estoy! A pesar de no ser un gran padre, tampoco le deseo algo malo pero me sorprende que tú estés preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrir con él-dijo Draco extrañado.

-¡OH, ya veo¿Por qué no habría de estar preocupado? Yo no le deseo nada malo a nadie y menos aun a tu papá, Dragón-dijo Harry mientras cortaba, con gran cuidado un inmenso pedazo del pastel de chocolate que había en la mesa, para luego meterlo en su boca, embarrándose totalmente.

-¡Eres muy dulce, Harry! Tienes un gran corazón, pero mi padre no merece tu preocupación; él te haría daño /y lo intento/ si pudiera, querría desaparecerte del mundo pero por suerte no lo ha conseguido, así que no te preocupes por él; no creo que le suceda nada malo a pesar de la mordedura de Iris, después de todo es muy difícil de terminar con él-dijo Draco contemplando extasiado como Harry disfrutaba golosamente de su postre, emitiendo unos tentadores ruiditos de placer ante cada bocado que daba al mismo y que estaban teniendo un efecto muy revelador en su anatomía. 

-¿Te sucede algo, Dragón?-pregunto Harry inocentemente, aunque con algo de incomodidad al darse cuenta de la mirada tan penetrante que el rubio le lanzaba, casi como si deseara atravesarlo, pero al mismo tiempo como si quisiera devorarlo y eso lograba ponerlo nervioso.

-¡Eres hermoso, Harry¿Será ese pastel tan dulce como tú? Parece gustarte mucho ¿verdad?-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba /dando la vuelta/ con lentitud hacia el pequeño, al cual no tardo en besar suavemente, deslizando su lengua por los contornos de aquella boquita degustando así el dulce sabor del pastel.

-¿Qué haces, Draco?-cuestiono confundido Harry al sentir la caricia de su dragón aunque no sentía miedo, por el contrario se sentía ansioso de más y así se lo hizo saber al rubio, pegándose de manera automática contra el joven, respondiendo al nuevo beso que el mismo le daba en ese instante.

-¡Eres delicioso, mi niño! Voy amarte /otra vez/ hoy, mañana y siempre, mi dulce Harry después de todo eres más apetitoso que un pastel de chocolate-dijo Draco levantando al niño de su asiento y colocándolo de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa, dispuesto a devorar al pequeño para lo cual se encargo de despojarlo de sus ropas mediante un hechizo que a ambos dejo desnudos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un pedazo de pastel y embarraba con este, el pequeño torso de Harry, así como su vientre, su intimidad y muslos recubriéndolo por completo; hecho eso, procedió a deslizar su lengua y dientes por todo aquel cuerpecito que vibraba ansioso ante sus caricias, dejando escapar unos suaves gemidos de placer, que conseguían enardecer aun más a Draco, quien disfrutaba con gran placer el ver como su fénix se entregaba a él, confiadamente sin temor ni dudas, al contrario de la vez anterior que con solo 6 años había temblado entre sus brazos, abriendo incluso sus pequeñas piernas, de manera inconsciente, para que pudiese tomarlo aunque antes de hacerlo se encargo de prepararlo muy bien puesto que no deseaba lastimarlo como la vez anterior donde le había causado un fuertísimo dolor por ser tan pequeño.

-¡Draco, Dios, Draco¡Más fuerte, más, por favor!-gimió/suplico Harry al ser penetrado por el rubio, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba húmedo en perfecta sincronía con el de su dragón, recibiendo con placer cada nuevo embiste de su parte mientras se aferraba tan fuerte como podía a la espalda de su adorado Draco.

-¡Dioses, lo he convertido en un pequeño pervertido¿Quién lo habría de decir de Harry?-pensaba gratamente sorprendido el rubio mientras se descargaba en el interior de su niño, y el mismo lo hacia entre los dos, para luego salir con cuidado de Harry, dejándose caer a un lado para no aplastarlo tras terminar.

-¿Lo volveremos hacer, Draco¡Me ha gustado mucho!-dijo Harry ansioso a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en sus jóvenes labios, contemplando extasiado al jadeante rubio.

-¡Sí, lo haremos otra vez y todas las que desees! Pero no por ahora, primero tenemos que descansar, mi dulce tentación, después de todo no me puedo resistir mucho tiempo a ti-respondió Draco, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Harry, quien sonrió complacido ante la respuesta del rubio.

-¡OH, buenos días, Harry¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso Malfoy se ha cansado de cuidarte o más bien que te ha pasado? Pareciera que has vuelto a ser el de antes-dijeron extrañados Seamus y Dean al ver al chico con sus 16 años, sentado en su antiguo lugar en vez de al frente, como lo hacía hasta hace poco.

-¿Por qué habría de seguir cuidándome, Draco? Después de todo no creo que eso sea necesario, a menos que estén planeando algo en mi contra ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con calma, mientras tomaba su desayuno, viendo de reojo como sus compañeros se azoraban ante su simple comentario, sabiendo bien que tardarían algo de tiempo en volver a tomar confianza puesto que la misma había resultado quebrantada con sus acciones a pesar de que no fueron los dirigentes de tal fechoría, sino Hermione, con la cual debería de hablar muy seriamente y pronto, pues ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto daño se estaban haciendo y no solo por el hecho de estar (a escondidas) con su dragón sino por el hecho de que aquella relación jamás debió comenzar ya que se había basado en una duda de su parte y no en verdadero amor porque de haber existido dicho sentimiento nunca la habría traicionado, así como nunca se habrían hecho tanto daño por absurdos celos que no tenían caso.

-¡Harry, hermano que bueno que eres tú, otra vez!-exclamo feliz Ron abrazando con extrema efusividad al ojiverde, quien casi se ahoga con su bebida por causa del pelirrojo.

-¡Ron... por favor... me ahogas!-se quejo Harry dándose golpes en el pecho para poder pasar el jugo.

-¡Lo siento! Pero estoy tan contento de que vuelvas a ser tú, que me he emocionado mucho-dijo Ron feliz.

-Yo también me alegro de volver, pero es mejor que terminemos de desayunar o llegaremos tardes a las últimas clases antes de que finalice el curso-dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa, viendo a su amigo ponerse a comer, lo mismo que el resto.

-¿Cómo es que regreso a los 16?-pregunto curioso Sirius, viendo a su recuperado ahijado.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, asi que deja de hacer preguntas y ¡Alégrate! Después de todo Harry esta de vuelta y eso es lo que importa-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa.

-¡Y me alegro! Solo que no entiendo ¿Cómo o cuando sucedió todo esto?-dijo Sirius sin salir de su extrañeza.

-Realmente no creo que sea importante saberlo, mejor vayamos a clases que siendo las últimas son más pesadas-dijo Litzy terminando de desayunar, para así poder ir a dar sus clases finales antes de salir de vacaciones.

-¡Buenos días, Draco¿Todavía no llega el profesor Snape?-pregunto amablemente Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio, puesto que era su pareja de clases.

-¡Hola Harry! Aun no llega el profesor-respondió cordial Draco sacando su libro de pociones. -¿Qué sucede aquí¿Por qué llamas al hurón por su nombre, Harry?-pregunto Ron extrañado.

-¿Cuál es tu sorpresa? Después de todo ya deberías de estar acostumbrado pues con todo el tiempo que ha pasado y que he estado con Draco, diciéndole incluso dragón y hasta ahora se te ocurre hacer escándalo ¿No crees que es absurdo y algo tonto?-dijo Harry como si fuese muy natural que de un día para oro se llevara bien con quien había sido su rival desde primer año en el colegio.

-¿Harry, tú recuerdas lo que ha pasado?-pregunto curioso Neville.

-¡Sí! Se que fui un incordio con solo 6 años y entonces Draco era mi dragón, es decir, era como una especie de guardián por solicitud de tía Elizabeth; luego con 10 años mi dragón se convirtió en Draco, mi primer y mejor amigo /y no quise herirte, Ron/ dejando de ser mi protector pero aun asi se encargaba de hacerlo por lo que de alguna forma sabiendo todo eso, no es agradable volver a la antigua rivalidad sobretodo cuando Draco se trago un poco de su orgullo para cuidarme, además de que a Iris no le agradaría perderlo, puesto que se han vuelto buenos amigos y por lo mismo decidimos mantener un trato más cordial entre los dos-dijo Harry con calma.

-¡Es ridículo! Definitivamente tu mente se ha debido trastornar con tantos cambios repentinos y por eso no sabes lo que dices aparte solo eras un niño, que no sabia lo que pasaba muy bien-dijo Hermione seriamente hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero el señor Potter no es mas un niño, al contrario es un muchacho de 16 años, casi 17, que debe saber bien lo que hace y me alegra ver que ha madurado, decidiendo tomar las cosas de la mejor manera posible a la vez que deja atrás viejas rencillas infantiles con el señor Malfoy; y es mejor que comencemos con la ultima clase, asi que abran su libro en la pagina 1215-dijo Severus mientras entraba en el salón de clases y daba las indicaciones necesarias para la realización de la poción de ese día.

-¡Bien hecho, señores Potter y Malfoy, 10 puntos para cada uno por una poción correcta!-dijo Severus evaluando el trabaja de los chicos.

-¡Señorita Granger y señor Thomas, 5 puntos menos por cada uno por una poción mediocre!-dijo Snape a la pareja mientras continuaba premiando o retirando puntos a sus alumnos, según analizaba cada unas de las pociones realizadas ese día.

-Como tarea de verano quiero una redacción de 2 pergaminos acerca de esta ultima poción que han realizado y también deberán elaborar las 3 pociones que nos faltaron de ver y que vienen al final de su libro de estudios y lo quiero todo para el primer día de clases, si es que desean presentar sus ÉXTASIS-dijo Snape dando por finalizada su clase.

-¡No es justo! Snape nos ha dejado muchísima tarea que sumándole la de McGonogall, quien nos pidió una redacción sobre la animagia; vamos a estar casi todo el verano haciendo sus tareas-se quejo Ron.

-¡No te quejes! Tu al menos podrás hacer las pociones sin ningún problema y tu familia con gusto te ayudara, en cambio con mis tíos será una suerte sino me pescan tratando de hacerlas-dijo Harry trágicamente.

-¡Uy, es cierto, estas peor que yo, Harry!-dijo Ron palmeando fraternalmente la espalda de su amigo y hermano.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Así que mejor vámonos con Hagrid y ver que "adorable mounstrito" nos trajo como cierre de curso-dijo Harry apresurando el paso para llegar a la cabaña del semigigante que les esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, lo que preocupo a todos pues cuando estaba feliz significaba que tendría problemas con el/ella criatura elegida.

-¡Harry, que bueno que ya estés bien!-saludo Hagrid palmeando con fuerza la espalda del chico, casi haciendo que se cayera.

-¡Eh...gracias...Hagrid!-respondió Harry entrecortadamente pues el saludo de su amigo había conseguido sacarle el aire.

-Hoy es el último día de clases y le tengo una agradable sorpresa. Por sugerencia de la profesora Evans les he traído tres hermosas criaturas; por lo que esperénme aquí, voy por ellas ya que son un poco tímidas-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, internándose en el bosque detrás de su cabaña.

-¿Tres hermosas criaturas¿Qué clase de mounstrito nos habrá preparado? Además con lo feliz que esta, me da miedo-dijo Lavander preocupada y con ella, varios de sus compañeros.

-Si fue una sugerencia de la profesora Evans es probable que se trate de un adefesio, después de todo le gusta hacernos sufrir-dijo Hermione sarcástica. 

-¡Estúpida Granger! Hablar mal de Jazmín, no hará que Harry la acepte en especial luego de lo que ha hecho-pensó Draco con satisfacción pues a ese paso la sangre sucia no seria más un obstáculo entre su fénix y él por mucho tiempo más.

-Te recomendaría Hermione, que no hables mal de tía Elizabeth, estando presente sobretodo porque no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que Hagrid pudiera traernos-dijo Harry de manera seca e ignorando a la castaña.

-¡OH, Harry no era mi intención decir nada malo de la profesora!-se disculpo Hermione con hipócrita y fingido arrepentimiento.

-¡No seas hipócrita, Hermione!-susurro Harry alejándose de la chica, que se había acercado a él, al disculparse.

-¡Oye, Harry creo que por primera vez el profesor nos decía la verdad, son criaturas hermosas; ahora se porque Jazmín las sugirió!-llamo la atención del moreno, Draco en un intento por distraerlo pues si Granger seguía con tanta hipocresía antes de que terminaran las clases Harry habría acabado con ella.

-¡Tienes razón, Draco son hermosas!-susurro Harry con una sonrisa viendo lo que Hagrid traía consigo: un unicornio, un pegaso y una tercera que parecía una mezcla entre las dos anteriores criaturas.

-¡Profesor¿Qué se suponen que son?-pregunto curiosa Millicent en especial por la tercera criaturita, que apenas era un bebé.

-¿Acaso nunca habían visto, un unicornio, un pegaso y un mestizo de ambas razas? Pero Hagrid ¿Qué les has mostrado? Seguramente uno que otro "mounstrito" que consideres adorable como acromántulas o hipogrifos-dijo Litzy acercándose con su grupo de Estudios muggles de quinto año.

-Tía Elizabeth ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto curioso Harry al verla.

-¡Salimos a tomar un poco de aire! El ambiente en el salón de clases estaba muy cargado y como recordé que Hagrid traería a Estrella polar, Sunshine y Midnight sunrise opte por acercarme a observar con mi grupo-dijo la chica haciendo una seña a los niños para que se sentaran junto a los demás.

-¿Quiénes o que son los seres que nombraste, Jazmín?-pregunto Draco curioso viendo a la profesora sonreír pero sin responder a su pregunta, no quedándole de otra que prestar atención a la explicación de Hagrid.

-Ginny ¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto Ron en voz baja viendo la mano vendada de su hermana, quien se había sentado entre Harry y él.

-¡No es nada! Solo un raspón sin importancia, así que no te preocupes, Ron-dijo Ginny pero al ver a su hermano a punto de hablar, continuo-lo que paso fue que un tonto me hizo tropezar y como el piso de las mazmorras es muy rugoso, me lastime un poco la mano pero la profesora Evans se encargo de darle su castigo; la próxima vez que quiera hacerse el gracioso se lo pensara dos veces y en cuanto al raspón, la profesora lo limpio y vendo para que no me moleste-explico la pelirroja con calma.

-¡Señorita Weasley, Estrella polar requiere su atención!-dijo Litzy llamando ha la chica que en ese momento se percato de que el unicornio se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué desea, profesora?-pregunto extrañada Ginny viendo como el animal colocaba su cuerno, sobre su mano vendada, que tras un leve resplandor, lo retiro de la misma.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-cuestiono la jovencita curiosa.

-¡Vea su mano, señorita!-respondió Litzy.

-¡Esta curada¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny intrigada.

-¡Curar, es uno de los tantos dones que comparten los unicornios en general! Pero dependiendo del clan al que pertenezcan tienen un único poder que ningún otro unicornio -excepto de su mismo clan- posee-dijo Litzy.

-¿Cuál es el don único que posee?-pregunto curioso Dean.

-¡Eso lo tendrán que averiguar por su cuenta! Ya que será su tarea de verano: deberán averiguar todo lo relacionado con Estrella polar y Sunshine, asi como deducir las habilidades que tendrá Midnight sunrise al ser un mestizo-dijo Hagrid.

-Y podemos ¿Saber a que familia pertenecen?-pregunto Lavander.

-Me temo que eso no es posible, si se los dijo seria muy sencillo la tarea y precisamente se trata de que investiguen-respondió Hagrid.

-Pero si se les puede dar una pista ¿verdad, Hagrid?-dijo Litzy viendo asentir al semigigante-y la cual es: observen atentamente y encontraran en ellos una característica que les identifica como miembros de su clan y que en caso de Midnight posee ambas, quizás asi les sea mas fácil y aprovechando esto, la tarea que les dejare, al quinto año, será que investiguen una historia, cuento, leyenda o mito que hable sobre criaturas mágicas en especial unicornios y pegasos pero pueden traer de cualquier criatura excepto duendes y hadas pues de esos hay muchos o sino no existirían los cuentos de hadas; además de escribir un ensayo comparativo de la forma en que los muggles y magos ven a la criatura y por ultimo deberán anexar el relato en que se hayan basado para la comparación-dijo Litzy.

-¿Entonces tendremos que transcribir, aparte del ensayo, el relato? Pero si fuera muy largo, saldrían muchos pergaminos-dijo la señorita Robinson.

-No es necesario que transcriban nada, con una fotocopia me conformo y no digan que no saben lo que es o los repruebo-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa.

-Entonces podemos traer una fotocopia ¿cierto?-dijo Colin mas relajado mientras la profesora asentía.

-Solo les recomiendo que no hagan comparativos de vampiros pues la gran mayoría de los relatos son libros y seria algo costos, aunque si desean hacerlo y pueden pagarlo, no tendré ninguna objeción-recomendó Litzy.

Y así continuaron el resto de las clases, al término de las cuales todos los alumnos tenían tarea suficiente para los dos meses de vacaciones, sino es que para más tiempo, por lo que todos estuvieron agradecidos cuando finalmente llego la hora de la comida.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry?-cuestiono Hermione con voz dulce acercándose al moreno que se encontraba platicando con sus amigos mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-¡Por supuesto, Hermione!-respondió amable el chico.

-Si fuese tú, amigo: cortaría en este momento con ella pues no puede traerte nada bueno-susurro Ron en voz baja al oído de Harry, antes de entrar al comedor.

-¿Quieres ir al jardín? Allí podremos hablar mas tranquilamente, Hermione-sugirió el ojiverde caminando al patio, seguido por la chica.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Hermione?-pregunto Harry sentándose en la orilla de la fuente, mientras la chica se sentaba a un lado suyo.

-Yo...bueno este...¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Ron?-soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió a la castaña.

-Pues que debería terminar contigo pues no podrías traerme nada bueno-dijo sincero Harry.

-¡Pero como se atreve! Ron no tiene ningún derecho para decir eso-dijo indignada Hermione levantándose de un salto de su lugar.

-¡Tal vez si, tal vez no! Pero lo cierto es que Ron esta en lo correcto al decir que no eres buena conmigo, pues si lo fueras no habrías intentado que Draco y yo bebiéramos aquella poción-dijo con calma Harry sin inmutarse por la expresión de rabia que tenia la castaña en ese instante.

-¡OH, Harry nunca fue mi intención dañarte! Debes creerme cuando te digo que todo fue un lamentable error pues solo quería que volvieras hacerme caso y que te alejaras de Malfoy, ya que te llevabas mejor con él que conmigo, especialmente siendo tu novia; lo malo es que se nos escapo de las manos y la interferencia de la profesora Evans lo complico todo pero ¡En verdad, lo siento tanto, Harry!-exclamo hipócritamente dulce Hermione sentándose sobre el regazo del chico, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros del mismo.

-Hablar mal de Elizabeth, no hará que regrese contigo, pues aun cuando no hubiese intervenido, soy consciente de lo que intentaste hacerme igual que a Draco. Y antes de que digas algo, que tus ridículos celos te hicieran actuar de forma tan desagradable no son excusa para querer hacernos aquello, sobretodo porque solo tenia 6 años y no podía recordar que eras mi novia, siendo hasta normal que me desagradaran las niñas; asi que no hay justificación alguna para tu comportamiento-dijo Harry retirando los brazos de la chica de sus hombros.

-Harry compréndeme: eres mi novio y te llevas mejor con el idiota de Malfoy, ni que decir de la profesora Evans, a veces me da la impresión de que tanto el antipático hurón y tu tía son mas tus parejas que yo, vives mas pendiente de ellos que de mí, lo cual no es correcto ya que estas conmigo y no con ellos. Asi que no esperes que aguante tu "amistad" con ese rubio desabrido o que finja no ver que la profesora se toma demasiadas libertades contigo-dijo Hermione sarcástica.

-¡Levántate, Hermione!-ordeno seco Harry mientras su mirada se tornaba fría, lo que preocupo a la castaña que de inmediato obedeció- Pienso que cometí un error al pedirte que fueras mi novia ya que has cambiado demasiado, antes eras una adorable aunque pesada sabelotodo, una amiga incondicional que se preocupaba del bienestar de sus amigos, otorgándonos acertados consejos pero en el instante en que te convertiste en mi novia, empezaste a cambiar volviéndote muy desagradable, eres posesiva, celosa, estas peleada con todos nuestros compañeros y amigos, haces alianzas con quien no debes, hablas mal mi familia sin importarte el lastimarme en especial sabiendo lo importante que es para mí, el tener una; también hablas pestes de Draco cuando finalmente hemos logrado dejar atrás viejas rencillas, por lo que es mejor por nuestro propio bienestar terminar con un noviazgo que nos destruye, sobretodo a ti pero como se que culparas de esta decisión a tía Elizabeth y hasta a Draco, recomiendo un tiempo fuera, es decir, si al volver de las vacaciones seguimos igual que ahora o me doy cuenta de que te hago mas mal que bien, terminaremos definitivamente nuestra relación, volviendo a ser amigos, pues sinceramente como tales nos entendemos mejor que como novios ¿Te parece bien?-dijo Harry fríamente.

-¿Cuándo comienza el tiempo fuera?-interrogo la chica con voz dolida por las palabras de su novio.

-¡Desde este momento! No puedo estar contigo sabiendo todo el daño que trataste de hacerme-respondió Harry con calma.

-¡Como desees, Harry! Comprendo que te he lastimado y necesites tiempo para volver conmigo pero tendremos dos meses para reflexionar al respecto; solo tengo una última cosa que decirte y es¡Te amo, Harry Potter con todo el corazón y nunca dejaré de hacerlo puesto que tú eres mío!-dijo Hermione posesivamente mientras se inclinaba sobre el chico, besándolo en los labios con gran pasión, dándose cuenta extrañada de cómo permanecía indiferente a su caricia.

-¡No creo que sea amor lo que sientes por mí, Hermione!-dijo Harry separándose de ella, antes de que profundizará más el beso e inmediatamente después regresar al interior del castillo, dejando en el patio a la castaña, sola.

-Así serán las cosas ¿eh? Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que permaneceré como si nada; voy a encargarme de que vuelvas conmigo, Harry. Pues digas lo que digas toda esta situación absurda es culpa de la profesora Evans y hasta de Malfoy pero ninguno de ellos se saldrá con la suya, así como tampoco lograrán separarnos de eso me encargaré y si tu pretexto es que he cambiado /cuando siempre he sido así/ volveré a ser la "antigua" sabelotodo y entonces no habrá excusa posible, logrando deshacerme de la molesta profesora y del hurón, separándolos de mi novio; por ahora el siguiente movimiento es visitarlo en vacaciones que sin la interferencia de su tía será más fácil engañarlo-pensó Hermione con cinismo para engatusar a Harry.

Y en salón comedor...

-¿Qué sucede aquí¿Por qué nadie esta comiendo, Ron?-pregunto Harry al sentarse junto a su amigo y ver que faltaba la comida.

-Lo que sucede es que faltan el director, asi como los profesores Snape, Black, Lupin, Evans y McGonogall y sin ellos, la comida no puede comenzar-dijo Ron por respuesta.

-¿Dónde están? No es normal que lleguen tarde a la comida-susurro Harry confundido, mientras Ron se encogía de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía la respuesta a eso.

Y en la sala de profesores se desarrollaba una interesante conversación que había comenzado minutos atrás y que aun no terminaba.

-¡Por favor Remus Jonathan Lupin, cásate conmigo esta noche!-pedía insistente Sirius arrodillado frente a un sorprendido castaño.

-Sirius no es que no lo desee por el contrario me hace muy feliz la propuesta pero ya te lo dije, es demasiado apresurado casarnos esta noche cuando apenas me lo has propuesto hoy mismo-dijo Remus con suavidad, algo acongojado al ver la mirada de perrito lastimado de su pareja.

-Se que es apresurado pero sino nos casamos hoy, Harry no podrá ser mi padrino puesto que se tendrá que ir con esos odiosos muggles y regresaría hasta dentro de 2 meses y entonces no podríamos irnos de luna de miel ya que querrás cumplir con tus obligaciones de profesor, además he estado esperando pedírtelo desde que James y Lily tuvieron a Harry pero por alguna causa ha resultado imposible y ya no quiero esperar mas ¡Asi que cásate conmigo, esta noche!-insistió Sirius con su mejor carita de perrito apaleado ante la cual Remus se resplandecía.

-Black ¿No estas siendo obtuso? Lupin tiene derecho a pensar si se casa contigo de una buena vez, pero sobretodo vas muy aprisa y Remus es una persona que piensa detenidamente antes de actuar por lo que es mejor que le des tiempo y se casen después, aparte de que dudo que una boda apresurada sea el sueño de Remus ¡El tuyo ni lo dudo, Sirius! Pero no es compartido por tu pareja y empezar un matrimonio con esa base puede resultar muy inestable-dijo Severus objetivamente.

-¡Severus tiene razón! Todo esto es apresurado y me encantaría que Harry fuera el padrino de bodas perro no se puede de momento, por lo que no creo poder casarme contigo esta noche-dijo Remus con calma mientras los ojos azules de Sirius comenzaban a brillar por las lagrimas no derramadas.

-Mi querido niño deberías de pensarlo mejor, después de todo Sirius lo ha preparado todo para que contraigan matrimonio esta noche, asi que no tendrías que hacer nada, Remus-dijo Albus amable, deseosos de ayudar a Sirius.

-Pero Albus, no pueden casarse tan de prisa pues como menciono Severus, seria un matrimonio inestable ya que solo uno quiere unirse ya, y el otro necesita pensarlo mejor-dijo McGonogall con calma.

-Ha este ritmo no llegaremos a ningún lado y la verdad que ya pasa tiempo de la comida /y no queremos un motín por parte de los alumnos ¿verdad/ tendré que darte esto Sirius-mientras aparecía unos pergaminos- no pensaba dártelos sino hasta mañana cuando saliéramos del colegio y el director no pudiera decir nada pero quiero que Remus tome una decisión incorrecta solo porque no puede verte herido, después de todo merece una boda como Dios manda, no a la carrera, lo mismo que tú mereces que Harry sea tu padrino, Sirius-dijo Litzy mientras le pasaba aquellos papeles al ojiazul.

-¡No es posible¿Es en serio?-cuestiono sorprendido Sirius tras leer rápidamente los pergaminos.

-¡Totalmente! Tómalo como un regalo de compromiso pero ya vámonos a comer ¿quieren?-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida pero antes de poder hacerlo fue detenida por los fuertes brazos de Sirius, en un estrecho abrazo.

-No se como lo lograste pero muchas gracias, me haces tan feliz; siempre quise esto mas pensaba que era imposible ¡Muchísimas gracias, Litzy!-exclamo Sirius efusivo mientras alzaba a la chica haciéndola dar vueltas y mas vueltas.

-¡Basta, Padfoot que nos para tanto! James asi lo quería por lo que solo estoy cumpliendo su deseo, otorgándote lo que por derecho te corresponde, asi que deja de hacer tanto escándalo y bajame antes de que me maree, tontito-dijo la chica con calma, alegrándose cuando el moreno obedeció su petición.

-¿Qué pasa, por que estas tan feliz, Sirius?-pregunto curioso Remus.

-¡Ay, Moony estoy mas que contento! Porque Litzy me ha entregado la custodia y patria potestad de Harry asi que soy oficial y legalmente el tutor y padre del chico; ahora mi ahijado también es mi hijo y cuando nos casemos lo será de ambos, Remus-dijo Sirius abrazando emocionado a su pareja.

-¿Nuestro Hijo, Harry¡No lo puedo creer!-murmuro extrañadísimo Remus devolviendo por inercia el abrazo de su compañero, ya que era muy grande su consternación como para pensar en sus actos.

-¿Podrías aclarar tus palabras, Sirius? Es que no tienen sentido-pido amablemente Albus.

-¿Qué tengo que aclarar? Si esta perfectamente claro: los pergaminos que Litzy me dio dicen que Harry James Potter Evans es mi ahijado y mi hijo de manera legal; no veo cual es la confusión, Prof. Dumblodore-dijo Sirius emocionado.

-¿Puedo verlos?-solicito Albus mientras el moreno le entregaba los pergaminos, revisándolos con rapidez.

-Asi que has conseguido que Vernon y Petunia Dursley renunciara no solo a la custodia sino también a la patria potestad de Harry a favor de su padrino, Sirius Black e incluso compartes la custodia del chico, convirtiéndote en su tutora ¡Resultaste muy lista por segunda ocasión, Elizabeth!-dijo inexpresivo Dumblodore.

-El deseo de James era que Sirius fuese el tutor de su hijo, si algo le llegase a pasar; asi mismo Harry considera a su padrino como un padre por lo que solo hice ambos deseos realidad pero compartiendo la custodia puesto que el chico es mi sobrino y con nadie estará mejor que con su familia, pero no quiero la patria potestad pues soy muy joven como para ser su mamá y por otro lado no iba a permitir que Harry regresara a Privet Drive en donde ha sido tan infeliz, los últimos 15 años de su vida, profesor Dumblodore y si no hay mas que decir, sugiero vayamos a comer-dijo Litzy con ligereza.

-¿Te sientes muy lista, verdad? Solo porque has conseguido burlarme por segunda ocasión pero para que lo sepas Harry estaba más protegido viviendo con sus tíos pero eso se ha ido a la basura pues no existen más las protecciones en Privet Drive y por lo tanto el chico no puede regresar ¡Eres una inconsciente!-dijo Albus molesto.

-Sinceramente me importa un comino lo que diga; yo se bien lo que hago y porque lo HAGO y creame cuando digo que el que las protecciones de esa casa desaparecieran era uno de mis objetivos y en cuanto a Harry estaría mejor en esa estúpida casa con los odiosos parientes que tenia, pienso que diferimos en ese concepto; además ahora que Sirius, Remus y yo somos sus custodios podremos darle al chico unas verdaderas vacaciones y en cuanto a que estará "desprotegido" lo dudo pues Padfoot y Moony matarían a cualquiera que se acercara a su hijo y si yo muero por Harry, la protección que le coloque se haría tan fuerte que Voldemort no tendría oportunidad ¡Asi que no diga tonterías!-replico Litzy secamente, abandonando la sala de maestros, finalmente.

-¡En eso, Elizabeth tiene razón, Albus!-dijo Severus con objetividad, viendo al director marcharse molesto del lugar, seguido por Minerva.

-No debería tomárselo tan mal pero a Albus no le gusta que las cosas se salgan de su control, y por cierto ¿Se casaran hoy o lo postergaran?-cuestiono Severus divertido, al ver el bochorno de Remus.

-¡No creo que te interese, Snivellus! Pero si Moony no se opone creo que nos casaremos en un mes y medio, asi podremos prepararlo todo como él desea pero eso si¿Aceptarías ser mi prometido, Rem?-pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa mientras abría la cajita con los anillos y de rodillas ante su pareja.

-¡Por supuesto que si, Sirius!-exclamo Remus emocionado al ver como su pareja colocaba un precioso anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-¡Entonces en cuanto lo arreglemos todo, como lo deseas, nos casaremos mi amor!-murmuro Sirius besando brevemente la mano del castaño.

-¡Déjense de tantas cursilerías y vámonos a comer!-exclamo Severus mientras salía del salón.

-¡Snivellus, si que sabe interrumpir los buenos momentos!-dijo exasperado Sirius.

-Yo creo que Severus se alegra por nosotros a su muy particular manera de ser pero por otro lado: será mejor que no le digamos todavía a Harry que eres su tutor y que por lo tanto no ira con sus tíos, estas vacaciones, ni nunca mas; no me gustaría que Albus se moleste aun mas de lo que ya esa, asi que prométeme que se lo diremos hasta mañana en el expreso-pidió Remus con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo prometo, Remus!-dijo Sirius feliz entrelazando una mano con la de su prometido, para luego dirigirse al comedor en donde los alumnos estaban extrañados de ver al director contrariado a Litzy y McGonogall enojadas, a Snape con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro pero al verlos entrar tomados de la mano y percatarse del anillo que el castaño lucia, concluyeron que si Dumblodore estaba molesto era porque tal vez no le habían elegido como oficiante para el día de su boda, el que Snape pareciera burlón seria porque debía causarle gracia aquella situación y en cuanto a las profesoras, todos sabían lo poco que se toleraban, por lo que nadie comento nada al respecto. 

Y al día siguiente, ya en el expreso de Hogwarts, mas concretamente en el vagón de prefectos y maestros.

-Harry hay algo que tenemos que decirte-dijo Sirius emocionado viendo a su ahijado.

-¡Ya lo se! Asi que los felicito, deseo que sean muy felices realmente ambos merecen serlo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿De que estas hablando, Harry?-pregunto curioso Sirius.

-¿Acaso no me querían hablar de su próxima boda? Pues sino es eso, no tengo la menor idea de porque están tan feliz y quieres hablar conmigo, Sirius-dijo Harry extrañado pero antes de que el ex merodeador pudiera responder, la puerta del comportamiento se abrió dándoles paso a Litzy y Draco.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste¿Qué te pareció la idea, Harry?-pregunto ella sentándose junto a la ventana a un lado del chico moreno.

-¿Qué idea, de que hablan?-pregunto Harry sin entender nada de nada.

-Lo que sucede es que ya no iras a Privet Drive, es decir, no te quedaras con los muggles de tus parientes puesto que tu custodia y patria potestad nos pertenece a Litzy y a mí, siendo los dos tus tutores, asi como también soy tu padre de manera legal, y eso era lo que queríamos decirte, además de mi futura boda con Moony y el hecho de que nos iremos de vacaciones también-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no tengo que ir a Privet Drive¿Y tendré vacaciones de verdad, como cualquier chico?-dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, viendo como los adultos asentían.

-¿A dónde irán, Jazmín?-pregunto curioso Draco.

-Decidimos un tour por Europa empezando por España y terminando en Francia, luego de recorrer otros países como Italia-dijo Litzy.

-¡Creo que te vas a entretener mucho estas vacaciones, Harry!-dijo Draco divertido.

-¡Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, Draco!-respondió Harry sonriendo.

-Es tan raro verlos tratarse tan amablemente que a veces tengo la impresión de que es una mala jugada de mi mente pues no resulta muy fácil asimilar el hecho de que se llevan mejor dejando atrás sus rencillas-dijo Remus con asombro.

-¡No es para tanto! Los dos hemos madurado mucho este ultimo año y nos dimos cuenta de lo inútil que es el estar peleado continuamente por tonterías; ustedes también deberían probar hacer las paces con tío Severus, después de todo tienen mas en común de lo que piensan-dijo Harry.

-¿Hacer las paces con Snivellus¡Olvídalo, eso jamás!-exclamo Sirius de manera rotunda para la diversión de los presentes. Y entre charlas y una que otra siesta arribaron a Kings cross a las 5:00 PM.

-¡Prometo alcanzarte en Italia para disfrutar contigo estas vacaciones, mi amado fénix!-susurro Draco dulcemente junto al oído del moreno, aprovechando que habían quedado muy juntos al descender del tren debido a la conglomeración de gente, pero antes de que Harry respondiera, el rubio se alejo de su lado para ir por su baúl y luego dirigirse hacia donde su padre le esperaba, mostrando una fría expresión en el rostro.

-¿Crees que es bueno que dragón, vaya con ese hombre, Harry?-siseo Iris en el oído del moreno, al ver al hombre que no hace mucho había mordido y que al parecer no había muerto por su veneno.

-¡Lamentablemente no importa lo que crea! Lucius es su padre y Draco tiene que irse con él, por ahora, pero pronto estará con nosotros /eso espero/-pensó Harry viendo con algo de aprensión a su adorado dragón, acercarse hasta su padre.

-¡No te preocupes por Draco, él puede cuidarse bien de Lucius! Además no creo que ese rubio este tan bien como intenta aparentar, el veneno de Iris debió afectarle bastante pero es tan condenadamente orgulloso que no se permite mostrar debilidad, cuando habría resultado tan fácil enviar a un elfo domestico por Draco y asi habría descansado pero eso de ser Malfoy seria una afrenta a su posición-dijo Litzy con suavidad junto a Harry, y en voz baja para que solo él le pudiese escuchar.

-Al desabrido de Malfoy no debe agradarle estar en contacto con tantos magos y brujas que considera inferiores a si mismo, pero se tiene que aguantar por la reputación de su familia-dijo sarcástico Sirius al ver la expresión del rubio y que se torno en molesta al ver descender a Litzy, quien ni se inmuto por la fija y fría mirada que el hombre le dirigía. Asi que luego de que Harry se despidiera de Ron y el resto de los Weasleys, y demás amigos, lo mismo que despedirse cordial pero fría a la vez de Hermione, se quedo solo en el anden acompañado de su familia.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione? No parecen ya novios-dijo Remus curioso. -Lo que sucede es que decidimos tomar un tiempo fuera por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, si al regresar al colegio nos damos cuenta de que nos amamos, volveremos a serlo pero sino terminaremos definitivamente-dijo Harry sin ninguna emoción. -¡Eso es perfecto! La señorita Granger no es adecuada, pues no esta en realidad enamorada de ti-dijo Litzy feliz. -No deberías meterte en la relación de Harry, solo él tiene derecho a decidir respecto a ella-dijo Remus censurador. -¡OH, no! No me meto en su relación, solo me limito a decir la verdad y mejor pongámonos en camino o perderemos el ferry, y tendríamos que tomarlo hasta mañana y perderíamos nuestras reservaciones-dijo Litzy con calma. Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste como los anteriores, recuerdan que mencione que subiría otro fic como continuación a este porque se me hacia que no estaba avanzando pues ¿Adivinen que? Eso no será necesario pues si puedo hacerlo, en el próximo capitulo abarcare las vacaciones y si puedo ponerlas todas en un solo capitulo para el 40 ( o 41, si es que se me hacen muchas hojas) , ya empezaría el séptimo año (que era donde hubiese empezado el fic de eternamente) por lo que tendrán que esperar poco para saber como continua todo esto, y que pasara con las relaciones de Draco y Harry, Severus y Litzy, Remus y Sirius, etc., solo les adelanto que será interesante saberlo pues habrán mayores sorpresas, mas líos, mas romance, mas celos y mas apariciones de Lucius y el lord oscuro. Bueno con eso les dejo y nos seguimos leyendo. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario.

yami-jake Enery KiraPotter (kira-butterfly)  
ERIS artemisa malfoy Eri mond licht Jak

Luzy Snape. 


	39. vacaciones I

MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO

Capitulo 39: Vacaciones I

-¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione? No parecen ya novios-dijo Remus curioso. -Lo que sucede es que decidimos tomar un tiempo fuera por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, si al regresar al colegio nos damos cuenta de que nos amamos, volveremos a serlo pero sino terminaremos definitivamente-dijo Harry sin ninguna emoción. -¡Eso es perfecto! La señorita Granger no es adecuada, pues no esta en realidad enamorada de ti-dijo Litzy feliz. -No deberías meterte en la relación de Harry, solo él tiene derecho a decidir respecto a ella-dijo Remus censurador. -¡OH, no! No me meto en su relación, solo me limito a decir la verdad y mejor pongámonos en camino o perderemos el ferry, y tendríamos que tomarlo hasta mañana y perderíamos nuestras reservaciones-dijo Litzy con calma.

Asi que nos les quedo de otra más que hacer lo sugerido por la joven, comenzando de esta manera unas entretenidas, reveladoras y llenas de sorpresas vacaciones que les llevaron a recorrer los principales países europeos pasando asi por España en donde pudieron visitar todos los atractivos que Madrid podía ofrecerles, continuando con Francia en donde Harry quedo extasiado al contemplar desde la torre Eiffel, la bella ciudad luz pero también ahí se llevo a cabo un hecho que lleno de gozo el corazón de los cuatro vacacionistas pues en ese bello país teniendo por testigo de su eterna promesa de amor, al mar azul del mediterráneo, con Harry por padrino y Litzy como testigo se produjo la esperada ceremonia de matrimonio de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

-¡Felicidades Sirius que seas siempre feliz al lado de Remus!-deseo Litzy abrazando a su admirado amigo, quien sonrió agradecido por las felicitaciones de las chica.

-¡Felicidades, profesor Lupin!-dijo Harry alegremente, estrechando la mano de su querido profesor.

-Deja de decirme profesor, ahora soy parte de tu familia y seria mejor que te acostumbraras a llamarme Remus-dijo el castaño abrazando al chico moreno, cariñosamente.

-¿Dónde irán de luna de miel?-pregunto curioso el chico, con una sonrisa picara, que se incremento al ver ruborizarse a Remus y a Sirius toser ligeramente.

-¡A ninguna parte! Pues seguiremos contigo y Litzy el recorrido de las vacaciones-explico Sirius mas repuesto y tranquilo.

-¡Eso si que no! Merecen una luna de miel como Dios manda pero como tampoco puedo obligarles a separarse de Harry, quien se ha convertido en su hijo y considerando los instintos protectores del lobo, sugiero algo¡Tomen el tour al revés! O sea ustedes vayan a Italia, Dinamarca, Suiza, Alemania y regresen a Francia, mientras nosotros continuamos con la ruta normal, es decir Dinamarca, Suiza, Alemania e Italia para volver a Francia y tomar el ferry de regreso a Inglaterra-sugirió Litzy.

-¡Es una estupenda idea! Asi tendrían una verdadera luna de miel a la vez que no se separarían tanto de mí y Remus no se sentiría tan aprensivo-dijo Harry apoyando la idea de Elizabeth.

-¡Imagino que podríamos intentarlo! Aunque si lo hacemos no estaremos contigo el día de tu cumpleaños-dijo Sirius pensando en la situación.

-¡Pero eso no es malo! Ya que no significa que no me volverán a ver sino solo será postergado por un tiempo y después podemos celebrarlo-dijo Harry sonriente.

-¡Bueno pues haremos lo que sugiere, Litzy! Seguiremos la ruta al revés pero con la condición de que en los hoteles dejaremos algún mensaje para saber que tal estamos-dijo Remus con calma, viendo asentir a Litzy y al chico moreno, quedando asi que a partir del día siguiente Sirius y Remus partirían a Pisa, Italia, mientras que los ojiverdes marcharían a Berlín, Alemania, separándose en dos grupos y mientras esto ocurría en el continente en el valle de Yorkshire, Inglaterra en una impresionante mansión se llevaba a cabo una "platica" cada vez mas alta pareciendo poco a poco una discusión.

-Vamos padres no puedes negarte, después de todo me prometiste darme lo que te pidiera como regalo de cumpleaños puesto que no me diste nada cuando cumplí los 17 ¿Qué te cuesta pagarme ese viaje? No me saldrás ahora con que somos pobres porque ¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo airado un joven rubio.

-¡No digas tonterías, Draco! Los Malfoy´s somos extremadamente ricos como para que un viajecito como ese represente una considerable merma en la fortuna familiar-respondió el padre del joven con altanería.

-Entonces si somos tan ricos ¿Por qué te rehúsas a que vaya a Italia? Quiero volver a ver el mediterráneo, disfrutando de unas placenteras semanas tomando el sol en aquellas bellas costas, recorrer todo el país y quizás Francia; asi que dame una razón valida para que no me dejes ir, padre-dijo Draco imperioso.

-¡Eres demasiado joven para ir solo, Draco!-exclamo el hombre bebiendo un trago con fría calma de su copa de licor.

-¡Ridículo! Tengo 17 años, desde hace un año soy considerado un adulto por el ministerio, asi que no me salgas con esta estupidez, Lucius-reclamo indignado y molesto Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito! No te permitiré que me hables con ese tono, todavía soy tu padre y aunque para el ministerio seas un adulto ¡Para mí, no! Por lo que todavía puedo decidir que haces o no, por lo que compórtate y actúa como un Malfoy pero para que veas que soy comprensivo: Si hubiese alguien que te acompañara en ese viaje que deseas con gusto lo pagaría y te daría mi permiso ¡Tienes mi palabra, Draco!-dijo solemnemente Lucius, aunque con un deje sarcástico mientras se terminaba de golpe su licor, observando molesto a su hijo quien inconscientemente se estremeció ante la mirad de su padre pero antes de que pudiese decir algo mas.

-En ese casi ¡Ve haciendo tus maletas, Draco! Con gusto te acompañare, después de todo venia a pedirle a Lucius que me permitiera llevarte conmigo de vacaciones, pues estoy cansado de quedarme en Hogwarts, aparte de que necesito tomar sol o según Albus, los alumnos me confundirán con un vampiro el próximo curso-dijo Severus entrando en el estudio sin inmutarse ante la mirada fría de Lucius, ni la de asombro de Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?-cuestiono Lucius en tono amenazante.

-¡Creo que ya lo he dicho, Lucius! Y al menos que no me escucharas, vengo por Draco para ir de vacaciones y por lo visto llego en buen momento pues por su discusión me doy cuenta que ese era su tópico principal, y con nadie estará mejor que conmigo, después de todo soy su padrino-dijo Severus tranquilo.

-¡Muy bien, ve hacer las maletas, Draco! Te iras con Severus a esas vacaciones-ordeno Lucius a su hijo, quien de inmediato salio del estudio, dejándolos a solas ya que se dio cuenta que todavía no terminaban de hablar, además de que no le interesaba su conversación sino aquel viaje tan ansiado y esperado pues podría de nuevo ver a su fénix.

-¿Qué haces EN VERDAD aquí, Severus?-demando Lucius encarándose con el otro hombre, quien le devolvió una serena mirada, mientras se servia del bar una copa de escocés dejando ver lo acostumbrado que estaba hacer eso, cuando iba de visita aunque en cada una de ellas elegía una licor distinto aun cuando podía descartar cualquier intento de envenenarlo, no se confía del rubio.

-¡Veo que te has recuperado de la mordedura de Iris! Por lo visto eres más difícil de matar que con algo tan sencillo como veneno de una cobra real ¿Qué se necesitaría para acabar contigo¡Quizás, veneno de basilisco! Pero volviendo a tu pregunta ¡Deberías saberlo! No te dejare que lleves a Draco ante la presencia del lord oscuro, no te permitiré que arruines su vida como tu padre hizo con la tuya o como tú hiciste con la mía; puesto que tu hijo no tiene la culpa de tus errores y no me vengas con patéticas excusas de que es muy joven, por que ambos sabemos que son mentiras, Lucius-dijo Severus bebiendo de su escocés.

-¡Me conoces demasiado bien! Pero no creas que has evitado que lleve a mi hijo con mi señor, solamente lo has postergado, tarde o temprano Draco servirá al lord, Severus y por cierto ¡Gracias por la preocupación! Pero supongo que la chica Evans se desilusionara cuando sepa que no he muerto ¿verdad?-dijo Lucius cínicamente.

-¡Eso no lo se, pero se que al menos hoy no te llevaras a Draco! Y mientras pueda evitarlo, lo haré-dijo Severus bebiendo otro trago.

-¡Eres tan cerrado, querido Severus!-susurro Lucius con voz ronca, capturando con rapidez al otro entre sus brazos, haciendo que el profesor soltara su copa estrellándose en el suelo, aunque al rubio eso no le importo pues estaba mas ocupado inclinando su rostro sobre el de Severus, queriendo besar los labios de su ex-amante pero antes de lograrlo, el hombre desvió su cara por lo que tan solo beso la mejilla del mismo.

-¡No lo hagas, Lucius! No lo deseo y no me agrada-dijo seco Severus apartándose con suavidad del rubio, aunque este no le permitió alejarse.

-Te has vuelto muy desagradable antes no hubieras respingado por mis caricias o mis besos pero desde que esa chica Evans regreso, te has vuelto desapasionado-dijo Lucius frió.

-¡Deja en paz a Elizabeth, ella no tiene la culpa de nada!-exclamo Severus con molestia pero antes de que el rubio respondiera, la puerta del estudio se abrió, dándole paso a una bellísima mujer que a pesar de los años era cada día mas hermosa.

-¡Severus querido, hola! Nadie me informo que estabas aquí, pero no tiene importancia; me da gusto verte, hace tiempo que no venias a la mansión y me he enterado por mi hijo que saldrán de vacaciones ¿Dónde iran?-pregunto con calido acento la mujer al entrar, acercándose hasta Severus, besándolo en ambas mejillas con afecto.

-¡Imagino que a Italia y posiblemente Francia, querida Narcisa!-dijo Severus con dulzura, sonriendo sincero a la mujer.

-¡Que maravilla! Te recomiendo Roma en Italia, asi como Paris en Francia, Severus-recomendó Narcisa con alegría.

-¡Gracias, pero no te preocupes Draco disfrutara de unas buenas vacaciones, Narcisa!-dijo Severus amable.

-¿Te quedas a comer, Severus? Pronto estará lista la comida y seria un gusto que lo hicieras-dijo Narcisa enlazando su mano en el brazo del profesor.

-¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría quedarme, además Draco debe terminar de arreglarse antes de irnos-dijo Severus.

-Y yo tengo que disponer del dinero para los gastos de Draco durante estas semanas y entregárselo asi a Severus-dijo Lucius aburrido.

-En ese caso dejaremos que resuelvas ese asunto y mientras tanto iremos a caminar al jardín. Lucius-dijo Narcisa fría al dirigirse a su esposo, quien solo vio como ambos salían del lugar.

-¿Tienes problemas con Lucius, Isa?-pregunto Severus con delicadeza.

-¡Los mismos de siempre, Sev! Él se cree que no me doy cuenta y yo finjo no hacerlo aun cuando si lo hago¿crees que no note que mi marido estaba a punto de besarte? No me hace tonta, se perfectamente que Lucius tuvo, tiene y tendrá amantes de uno u otro sexo, siendo a veces el poseedor y otras el poseído; lo mismo que se que tú y él también fueron amantes y si fuese por Lucius lo seguirían siendo pero desde que nos casamos y nació Draco, tú lo distes por terminado ya que no deseabas lastimarme porque somos amigos y eso te hace un hombre integro a diferencia de él-dijo Narcisa tranquila.

-¿Cómo puedes tolerar una vida asi, Isa?-pregunto intrigado Severus.

-¡Soy Narcisa Malfoy, esposa de Lucius Malfoy y nadie mas tiene ese privilegio! Por mas amantes que tenga, ninguno puede aspirar ha ocupar mi lugar y con mi posición puedo hacer y tener muchas cosas; además tengo a Draco y solo por mi hijo vale la pena todo esto pero cambiemos de tema que no quiero amargarte la visita. Se por mi hijo que la hermana pequeña de Lily se encuentra dando clases en Hogwarts ¿Cómo es? Según Draco ¡Es fantástica! E incluso podría asegurar que mi hijo la adora y por influencia de la misma se esta dando cuenta de que Lucius comete muchos errores y no es tan perfecto como trata de aparentar-dijo Narcisa curiosa.

-¡No te equivocas! Draco esta encantado con Elizabeth, quien es completamente diferente a Lily en todos los aspectos que imagines: es una bruja muy poderosa, inteligente, llena de vida, respondona, se mete en problemas con facilidad sorprendente, es una calamidad asi como tiene una energía inacabable-dijo Severus con una expresión de adoración que sorprendió a Narcisa, quien sonrió interiormente al sospechar los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Ahora comprendo a Draco y sus cartas hablando de ella¿Y es bonita? Lily lo era bastante-dijo Narcisa con picardía.

-¡Preciosa! Es aun más hermosa de lo que era Lily-respondió Severus automáticamente.

-¿Y te gusta, la amas?-dijo Narcisa curiosa.

-¡Con toda el alma! Podría morirme por estar con ella pero no le convengo; soy demasiado viejo y ella es muy joven para unir su vida a la mía por eso mismo le he hecho creer que sigo manteniendo una relación con Lucius, que somos amantes-dijo Severus triste.

-¡Hay que ser cabezota, Severus! Me da pena esa chica pues por lo que entiendo -de las cartas de Draco- ella te quiere y tú la amas pero por tu obstinación no están juntos ¡Eres de los que no hay! Vamonos a comer que ya es hora-dijo Narcisa caminando de regreso a la mansión junto con Severus y una vez en el comedor disfrutaron de una exquisita comida, tras la cual Draco y Severus pudieron partir rumbo a Italia.

Y mientras ellos se iban de vacaciones en otra parte del país concretamente en Londres, en Sunney Valley, un taxi se detenía frente al numero 4 de Privet Drive y del cual descendió una joven castaña que se dirigió -tras haber pagado- hacia la puerta principal tocando con suavidad el timbre mientras colocaba una agradable sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué quiere?-grito groseramente el chico gordo y fofo que había abierto la puerta y que se quedo alucinando al ver a la chica.

-Estoy buscando a Harry Potter¿Podría verlo, por favor?-dijo ella tranquila.

-¿Quién es, Dursley querido?-cuestiono una chillona voz que correspondía a la dueña de la casa.

-¡Buenas tardes, señora, estoy buscando a Harry Potter!-dijo la castaña con respecto, viendo a la señora palidecer al oír el nombre de su sobrino.

-¡Eres una de ellos!-exclamo horrorizada la señora.

-Por favor, señora no haga escándalo; no quiera que los vecinos se enteren de lo que pasa ¿verdad? Por lo que si llaman a Harry, podré marcharme mas pronto-dijo la chica sin alzar la voz.

-¿Qué podría una chica tan bonita como tu, querer con alguien como el anormal de mi primo?-dijo burlón Dursley.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia pero aun asi, contestare¡Estoy buscando a mi novio! Por lo que si lo llaman podré irme-dijo Hermione fastidiada.

-¿Su novia¡Que ridículo¿Quién podría querer a un anormal como Harry?-dijo Dursley sarcástico.

-Mira muggle estúpido, tú no eres nadie para hablar de esa forma de Harry ¡Y ahora llámenlo! Antes de que decida hechizarlos-dijo molesta Hermione.

-Mira fenómeno, Harry no se encuentra aquí, es mas ni siquiera regreso puesto que ahora su custodia le pertenece a mi herma, a Elizabeth, asi que si buscas al chico, entonces buscala a ella y lo encontraras ¡Ahora largo!-exclamo Petunia cerrándole la puerta en las narices a la castaña.

-¿Qué significa todo esto¿Por qué Harry no menciono nada de esto? Asi que la profesora Evans tiene su custodia y se lo llevo ¿A dónde? Es difícil de saber por lo que no me quedara de otra que esperar hasta volver al colegio para poner en marcha mi plan de reconquista-pensaba Hermione con frustración mientras caminaba lentamente hacia un parque cercano y asegurándose de que nadie la viera "apareció" en la cabina de teléfono que permitía el acceso al ministerio de magia y luego de marcar el numero de entrada.

-Ministerio de magia, diga su nombre y motivo de visita-se escucho la voz de la recepcionista.

-Hermione Granger, Investigar sobre mi pasado-respondió la chica, recibiendo una pequeña placa metálica con su nombre para de inmediato descender al interior del ministerio mágico.

-Discúlpeme ¿Podría informarme donde tengo que ir para averiguar sobre mi pasado?-pregunto Hermione a la recepcionista.

-¿Qué desea saber? Tenemos el departamento de niños perdidos es decir, magos o brujas que se escaparon de sus padres y no quieren regresar, el departamento de niños abandonados, magos o brujas dejados a su suerte por sus padres ante la primera muestra de su poder mágico, el departamento de niños de guerra, magos o brujas afectados con la perdida de su familia por la situación actual, el departamento de niños...- ¡El departamento de niños abandonados, es el que busco!-interrumpió Hermione antes de que la recepcionista continuase su interminable descripción.

-¡Departamento de niños abandonados! Suba por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, camine por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta, baje las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, siga el pasillo hasta el final, doble a la izquierda hasta topar con pared, doble la derecha y finalmente suba el tramo de escalera, abra la puerta y estará en el departamento de niños abandonados ¿Quién sigue?-dijo la recepcionista despachando a Hermione que se confundió ante las instrucciones de la misma pero no le quedo de otra mas que tratar de seguirlas y una media hora después, se detenía frente a una puerta de caoba y con un suave golpe espero, a que le dieran paso.

-¡Adelante!-dijo una fuerte voz masculina.

-¡Buenas tardes¿Aquí es el departamento de niños abandonados?-pregunto insegura Hermione mientras entraba.

-¡En realidad es el departamento de niños! Imagino que le pregunto a la señora Millar, ella tiene la manía de describir en su totalidad cada uno de los departamentos del ministerio aun cuando solo exista uno con varias funciones y por su pregunta puedo suponer que desea averiguar el hecho de haber sido abandona; por cierto soy Thomas Betancourt y será un placer ayudarla con su investigación ¿señorita?-dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

-¡Granger, Hermione Granger!-se presento la chica un tanto sorprendida por el hombre enfrente de ella puesto que era muy atractivo.

-¡No esta nada mal! Pero que estoy pensando, no es correcto, después de todo soy novia de Harry pero en verdad el señor Betancourt es muy guapo-pensaba Hermione con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. -¡Es una chica bonita! Tiene lindos ojos, asi como un rostro agradable ese rubor en las mejillas le otorga un aire cándido irresistible, además de tener una figura bonita; me recuerda a la primera vez que vi a Elizabeth, toda dulzura, gentileza e inocencia. Será agradable ayudarla a conocer su pasado-pensó Tom observando respetuosa y apreciativamente a la chica enfrente de él.

-¡Tome asiento, señorita Granger y dígame su historia! Asi podré ayudarla-pidió suavemente Tom señalando el asiento frente a su escritorio.

-¡Gracias, señor Betancourt, pues vera lo que sucede es que...!-comenzó la castaña contando su historia y lo que no hace mucho había descubierto con la "ayuda" de una profesora y asi...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!-felicito Litzy mientras abría las cortinas de la recamara dando paso a un esplendido y soleado día veraniego.

-¡Muchas gracias, tía Elizabeth! Me encanta estar en Nápoles, es un lugar precioso con ese mar tan azul y la arena en la playa tan blanca ¡Es un paraíso! Lastima que Sirius y Remus no puedan estar con nosotros, disfrutándolo-dijo Harry un poco triste.

-¡No te deprimas! Hoy es tu cumpleaños y no es día para estar triste, asi que alegra la cara y levántate que tenemos mucho que hacer para celebrar este día, antes de ir a la "Buena notte" y aprovechar las entradas que "tus padres" dejaron anteriormente, para tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo Litzy con alegría.

-¡Ya voy¿Sabes que eres una mandona?-dijo Harry con fingida molestia.

-¡No me pongas esa cara! Y báñate pronto o sino me obligaras a ser yo la que te bañe como un niño pequeño-dijo con burla Litzy dándole un pellizco en la mejilla al chico.

-¡Oye, eso duele!-exclamo indignado el ojiverde, abandonando la cama para de inmediato entrar en la ducha, de la cual salio 20 minutos después con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose el cabello.

-¡Date prisa, chico! En que terminas de arreglarte, me iré adelantando para desayunar; asi que te espero abajo-dijo Litzy saliendo de la habitación, bajando al comedor del hotel donde el desayuno comenzaba y al cabo de unos instantes Harry la alcanzo.

-¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? Pues todavía falta mucho para ir a la Buena notte-dijo el chico sentándose frente a la joven, con su desayuno.

-¡Muchísimas cosas! Asi que espero que tengas energías pues las necesitaras todas para lo que tengo planeado-dijo Litzy misteriosa.

Asi que luego de desayunar los dos ojiverdes se marcharon de compras, pasándose las siguientes horas de tienda en tienda puesto que como regalo de cumpleaños, Litzy decidió obsequiarle a su sobrino un guardarropa completo, pues ya no debía vestir con los harapos de su primo y menos siendo un Potter.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Ha este ritmo tendré que agregar una maleta aparte de mi baúl, Elizabeth-dijo Harry observando la infinidad de paquetes que estaba cargando.

-¿Consideras que es mucho?-el chico asintió-Pero si es lo que te mereces, en especial luego de todos los malos tiempos que viviste con los Dursley´s, y eres un Potter por lo que tienes que tener lo mejor-dijo Litzy mientras escogía una camisa y un pantalón.

-¡Cada que dices eso me recuerdas a Draco, quien cree que merece lo mejor solo por ser un Malfoy, la verdad que ese pensamiento es bastante snob y yo no soy asi!-dijo Harry entrando en el vestidor con las prendas que su tía había escogido para él.

-¡Lo se! Eres un chico muy sencillo, simpático y agradable para nada pagado de si mismo y por eso tantas personas te quieren tanto; jamás podrías ser un snob como tantos niños ricos, pero si insisto en renovar tu guardarropa, no es solo porque te lo merezcas sino también porque es una forma de compensarte por todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo mientras crecías-dijo Litzy.

-¡No tienes de que sentirte culpable! Gracias a ti, tengo la familia que siempre quise e incluso encontré al amor de mi vida; por lo que no tienes que llenarme de ropa para mitigar tu culpa, asi que este es el último atuendo que compras ¡Por favor!-suplico Harry saliendo del vestidor para que la chica lo viera.

-¡Dios mío, te pareces tanto a James!-exclamo ahogadamente Litzy al ver lo apuesto que lucia el chico con aquella ropa, ya que la camisa verde de seda con un dragón plateado bordado en la espalda combinaba excelente con sus verdes ojos y el pantalón negro de corte italiano del mas fino algodón le marcaba perfectamente trasero, entrepierna y piernas de tal manera que mas de una dependienta no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al verlo.

-Es mejor que te quites esa ropa, para poder volver al hotel y asi descansar-dijo Litzy reaccionando, sonriéndole al chico, que de inmediato hizo lo que le pido para la decepción de las empleadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías rara cuando me viste con el último atuendo-dijo Harry recogiendo las bolsas, caminando con cuidado hacia el ascensor y salir asi del centro comercial.

-¡Estoy bien! No me hagas caso, son cosas mías-dijo Litzy presionando el botón para bajar al primer piso.

-Es porque me parezco tanto a mi padre ¿Qué te has quedado rara?-insistió Harry con tacto.

-¡Si! Te pareces tanto a James, que hay veces en que creo que sigue vivo y recuerdo lo muco que lo quería a la vez que me acuerdo de Severus y entonces me siento confundida porque se que ame muchísimo a tu padre y que lo amo de cierta forma aun, pero luego recuerdo al testarudo de tu tío y tengo un cortocircuito pues es tan complicado el amor-dijo Litzy con un suspiro.

-¡Eso no lo niego! Pero yo no soy mi padre, asi que no podría amarte ya que soy tu sobrino; aunque te quiero tanto como a Draco, no es el mismo tipo de amor, por lo que no deberías de quedarte estancada en el recuerdo de mi padre y mejor seria que lucharas por conquistar a tío Severus-dijo Harry seriamente.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Harry! No eres James, pues tu padre no me habría hablado nunca con tanta seriedad por lo que puedo decir que también tienes mucho de mi hermana Lily pues eres tan analítico como ella lo era, y en cuanto a Sev ya veré después como lo arreglo-dijo Litzy abordando un taxi, seguida del chico y los paquetes, dirigiéndose al hotel en donde comieron una deliciosa lasaña, para luego subir a sus habitaciones y descansar el resto de la tarde y recuperar energías para la noche y horas mas tarde ambos se encontraron en el lobby del hotel.

-¡Luces preciosa, Elizabeth!-exclamo Harry viendo la ropa de la joven, que consistía en un fino vestido corto de color esmeralda, tirantes delgados, ligeramente ajustado al busto y suelto hasta los muslos, con escote cuadrado, apreciando también que llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo y sobre los brazos un fresco chal de color negro.

-¡También luces muy guapo! Aunque eso ya lo sabias desde esta tarde, pues todas las señoritas dependientas te dijeron lo bueno que estabas, Harry-dijo Litzy con burla, viendo al chico vestido con el ultimo atuendo comprado.

-¡Por favor, ni me lo recuerdes! Creo que nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, pues esas chicas me devoraban con la mirada, era para salir corriendo de ahí y no regresar nunca-dijo Harry con pena.

-¡Pues no volveremos! Pero ahora, vamonos; que esta retirada la discoteca-dijo Litzy llamando un taxi, en el cual se encaminaron hacia su destino, al que no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Por qué es tan interesante este sitio?-pregunto Harry mientras ayudaba a Litzy a bajar.

-Eso se debe a que es uno de los pocos sitios que es aun mismo tiempo una discoteca ultramoderna con un concepto de fiesta en la playa, ya que cuenta con una propiedad considerable de costa; por lo que puedes dar un paseo por la playa a la vez que bailas todo lo que quieras-explico la chica, entregando las entradas al encargado de la puerta.

-Además de ser muy exclusivo, por lo que veo-susurro Harry al darse cuenta de que no cualquier persona podía acceder al interior del lugar.

-¿Por qué crees que Sirius y Remus habrán dejado las entradas como regalo de cumpleaños? Aparte de que debieron de costar muy caras-dijo Harry casi gritando en el oído de la chica pues la música estaba considerablemente alta, viendo como el juego de luces estrambóticas proporcionaba al sitio un aspecto misterioso pero a la vez mágico.

-Imagino que por lo mismo que yo quise renovar tu guardarropa; pero ahora vamos a bailar y después hablamos de sus motivos-respondió Litzy en voz alta, jalando al chico al centro de la pista de baile en donde se pusieron a bailar.

-¿Asi que esto es la Buena notte? No parece lo más interesante del mundo, Severus-murmuro Draco mientras baja del taxi y viendo el lugar al que habían llegado.

-Espera ha estar adentro para opinar pues por fuera no parece la gran maravilla pero su interior es interesante-aseguro Severus mientras entregaba al encargado las entradas, que había conseguido por la mañana.

-Por lo menos es un lugar muy exclusivo; no me gustaría estar con gente que no sea de alcurnia-dijo Draco altivo, al ver como se negaba la entrada a unos chicos que no tenían lo necesario para acceder al lugar.

-¡Eres un snob, Draco!-exclamo divertido Severus mientras buscaba algún sitio donde sentarse junto con el joven pero al hacer aquello, su vista se centro en la pista de baile en donde un par de tipos molestaban a Litzy, lo mismo que a Harry, quienes intentaban deshacerse de los mismos sin causar revuelo pero esta siendo muy difícil.

-¡Son Elizabeth y Harry!-exclamo Severus reconociendo a los ojiverdes.

-¿Pero que hacen esos tipos?-cuestiono molesto Draco al ver como uno de ellos abrazaba posesivamente a Jazmín, mientras que el otro estaba besando a un shockeado Harry, por lo que sin contenerse mas se dirigió a la pista seguido por su padrino, quien no se veía muy feliz aunque también estaba intrigado por la actitud del joven rubio, atribuyendo su enojo al hecho de que estaban molestando a Elizabeth por la que sentía gran afecto pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando su ahijado separo bruscamente al tipo que besaba a su sobrino, del mismo.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos?-susurro el hombre aquel al sentirse separado de su presa, encontrándose a un rubio ángel que mas tenia la apariencia de un demonio vengador.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI NOVIO, MALDITO BASTARDO!-grito furioso Draco colocándose enfrente de Harry, protegiéndolo.

-¡Así que este niño tan bonito es tu novio, rubio! No me extraña que lo quieras proteger pero resulta ser que no me creo que lo sea pues si el chico fuera gay habría respondido a mi beso y no lo hizo-dijo el tipo molesto.

-¡Esa es la mayor idiotez que le he escuchado decir a alguien en mi vida! Pues para que lo sepa mi novio jamás besara a nadie excepto a mí, ya que cuando lo hace solo se entrega a la persona que ama en realidad y ese soy yo-dijo Draco colocando u brazo en la cintura de Harry con posesividad.

-¡Pues no me creo nada de lo que dices, rubio! Así que tendrás que demostrarlo-demando el tipo pero antes de que Draco pudiese replicar algo.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Suelta en este momento a la señorita, Bennedeti y llevate a tu hermano o de lo contrario me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad; por lo que ahorrame un escándalo pues no quiero que el buen nombre de mi negocio se ensucie, además no querrán tenerme por enemigo, ya que una palabra mía puede destruir su prestigio y por otro lado no me agrada que molesten a mis amigos-dijo un hombre rubio de aproximadamente 36 años, no mal parecido.

-¿Son amigos tuyos?-cuestiono el hombre que tenia sujeta a Litzy viendo asentir al hombre.

-En ese caso: haremos de cuenta que aquí no ha pasado nada, pues no deseamos problemas, Macarotti-dijo el hombre, soltando delicadamente a la chica.

-¡Una excelente decisión, Bennedeti!-dijo Macarotti.

-Entonces nos marchamos-dijo Bennedeti con calma, mientras hacia una señal a su hermano para macharse.

-¡Por favor: no lo tomen así, les invito el próximo trago! Es mas, la siguiente bebida es por cuenta de la casa ¡Para todos!-exclamo Macarotti haciendo una señal a sus empleados, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a distribuir la especialidad de la casa.

-¡Harry, no bebas! Tiene demasiado alcohol y no estas acostumbrado-dijo Litzy retirando de las manos del chico la copa, poniéndola junto a la suya en una bandeja, regresándolas al mesero.

-¡Tampoco bebas, Draco! No te haría muy bien-dijo Severus antes de que el rubio bebiera, dirigiendo una escrutadora mirada al dueño de la discoteca.

-¡Sigan todos disfrutando del ambiente, pues aquí no ha pasado nada!-exclamo Macarotti mientras la música se volvía ha escuchar y la gente seguía actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Por favor, síganme!-solicito el hombre viendo a Litzy y compañía.

-¿Qué les sucedió a todos? Actúan como si les hubieran hecho un obliviate-susurro Harry a Draco mientras caminaban.

-¡Lo se! Es muy raro todo esto-respondió Draco, siguiendo a Jazmín y los demás hacia la playa, en donde los esperaba una mesa bellamente decorada con varios platillos sobre la misma pero lo que resaltaba mas era un inmenso pastel napolitano cubierto de chantilly y una cereza en el centro como adorno.

-Creo que están sorprendidos, pero hay una explicación: unos caballeros -que pasaron por aquí hace unas semanas atrás- pagaron porque preparara una sorpresa de cumpleaños para su hijo y el cual supongo ¡Eres tú, Harry!-dijo con una sonrisa Macarotti.

-¿Cómo sabe quien soy?-pregunto Harry extrañado.

-En parte lo se porque los dos caballeros me hicieron una buena descripción tuya, además de que ¿Quién no sabría quien eres? Después de todo esa cicatriz te hace...-

-¡No lo digas, Paolo! Resulta molesto que siempre se lo estén recordando solo por tener esa marca y mejor comamos, pues puedo ver que Sirius y Remus pidieron un menú al gusto del chico-interrumpió Litzy sentándose en una silla.

-¡Bien, no mencionare nada al respecto! Pero admite que tener a alguien de su fama es una ocasión inusual, Elizabeth-respondió Paolo con una sonrisa, sentándose en una silla frente a la chica.

-¿Se conocen?-cuestionaron curiosos Draco y Harry, sentándose juntos al lado de Litzy, mientras Severus se sentaba al lado de Paolo.

-¡Asi es! Paolo es un viejo conocido, además de ser amigo de Tom, es también tío de dos de mis niños: Giliano y Giliana Macarotti-dijo Litzy.

-Entonces mis sospechas son correctas¡Es usted, mago señor Macarotti!-dijo Severus simplemente.

-¡Llámeme Paolo! Y si soy mago-respondió Paolo.

-¿Tú, lo sabias, tía Elizabeth?-pregunto Harry.

-¡Por supuesto! Como mencione antes: es amigo de Tom y tío de mis niños por lo que he tenido otras ocasiones para tratarlo pero lo que si desean saber es si sabia que es el dueño de es sitio¡La respuesta es: NO! Sabia que podía encontrarlo en Nápoles pero no aquí; ha sido la casualidad-dijo Litzy mientras comía un poco de lasaña y el resto hacia lo mismo.

Tengo un duda¿Por qué todos lo que bebieron aquella copa, después se comportaron como si les hubiesen aplicado un hechizo desmemorizante?-pregunto Draco tras limpiarse la boca, elegantemente, con un servilleta, viendo al otro rubio quien sonrió divertido ante la misma.

-Eso se debió a que: la especialidad de la casa es una poción del olvido combinada con wiskey de fuego y otros alcoholes muggles-respondió Paolo sonriendo.

-¡Ustedes lo sabían! Fue por eso que no nos dejaron tomarla ¿cierto?-dijeron curiosos Draco y Harry viendo a Elizabeth y Severus.

-Se supone que eres mi mejor alumno en clases ¿Y no eres capaz de reconocer una sencilla poción del olvido, Draco?-dijo Severus con simpleza, lo cual molesto al joven haciendo que se enfurruñara.

-No tomes a pecho lo dicho por Snape, después de todo a mí, me tomo los 7 años del colegio mas un curso intensivo en pociones para poder identificarlas todas las clases y combinaciones posibles que existen o son conocidas en el mundo mágico, Draco-dijo Litzy conciliadora pero aun asi no consiguió que el joven dejara su berrinche.

-¡Haz caso a tía Elizabeth! además no luces nada bien con el ceño fruncido, dragón-susurro Harry, sobre el oído del joven, inclinándose hacia el mismo -sin percatarse de ello-, quien de inmediato se relajo contra el cuerpo moreno.

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos? Porque no me negaran que actúan de forma peculiar y que en nada tiene que ver con su "supuesta" amistad; después de todo no eran una fanfarronada tus palabras ¿No es asi? Eso de "mi novio", es cierto ¿Verdad? Puedes decirme ¿Por qué no lo sabia? Soy tu padrino, por lo que tengo derecho a saber que estas liado con mi sobrino y no solo fingen ser amigos, Draco-dijo Severus tranquilamente, sobresaltando a los chicos con sus palabras pero de inmediato se relajaron al darse cuenta de que no estaba molesto, como cabria imaginar.

-¡No es algo fácil de explicar, Severus! Por eso no mencionamos nada-tan solo Jazmín lo sabia-pues ¿Cómo decir que de un día para otro te has enamorado de quien se supone es tu rival? Para Harry y para mí fue difícil darnos cuenta de que nos queríamos desde hace mucho, asi como lo dicho por Jaz, era cierto; nos conocimos a los 10 años y desde entonces nació el cariño para luego ser amor-dijo Draco con calma.

-¿Has interferido en esto¿Acaso no puedes mantenerte alejada? Has obligado a los chicos a estar juntos, solo porque querías tener razón ¿Verdad, Elizabeth?-dijo Severus indignado mientras veía a la chica.

-¿Bailamos, Paolo? Más tarde comeré pastel, ya que estoy llena con la cena-dijo Litzy levantándose de la mesa, sonriendo al hombre italiano, quien asintió y tomando de la mano a la chica se encaminaron hacia la playa donde empezaron a bailar, al compás de la música que provenía de la discoteca.

-Tía Elizabeth no ha interferido con nosotros, es mas para ella esta situación debe resultar incomoda pues esta unida a Draco y a mí por causa de su collar que hicimos aparecer cuando nos prometimos volver a estar juntos sin importar cuando sucediera eso; asi que no es culpable, tal vez solo en desbloquear nuestros recuerdos ya que con los mismos has sido mas fácil reunirnos pues de seguir dormidos habríamos tardado mas pero sin importar el tiempo, mi dragón habría vuelto a mí y yo a él-dijo Harry secamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar caminando hacia la orilla del mar, quedando algunos metros separado de donde la pareja bailaba.

-¡No es correcto que hables de Jazmín de esa manera, cuando no sabes nada en absoluto! Y tampoco me agrada que molestes a mi fénix, Severus-dijo Draco irritado, levantándose para alcanzar al ojiverde, a quien se acerco por detrás, abrazándolo de la cintura con devoción y amor lo que resultaba obvio para el profesor de pociones.

-¡Fantástico! He molestado a los dos chicos y de paso lastimado a Elizabeth, solo por no saber cerrar la boca-pensó Severus con tristeza.

Asi que luego de todo aquello ya cerca de las 2 AM., abandonaron la discoteca.

-¿Entonces vendrán a comer esta tarde?-pregunto Paolo mientras conducía su automóvil con rumbo al hotel.

-¡Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente! Además me encantaría volver a ver a tus sobrinos-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa, un tanto cansada.

-Yo tampoco tengo problema alguno, a menos que Harry tenga otro plan o que Severus me niegue el permiso-dijo Draco tranquilo.

-Y yo iré donde vayan mi dragón y tía Elizabeth por lo que no hay problema-respondió Harry recostando la cabeza en el hombro del slytherin, el cual se entretenía con el rebelde cabello del chico, que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido, recostado contra su hombro.

-Por mí no hay problema tampoco-dijo Severus tranquilo.

-En ese caso, les recogeré a las 3 PM-dijo Paolo parando frente al hotel, mientras todos asentían-excepto Harry quien se había quedado dormido- mostrando su acuerdo.

-¿Quién llevara a Harry?-pregunto Litzy al bajar y ver a su sobrino dormir placidamente.

-¡Por supuesto que yo!-exclamo Draco acomodando en su brazos al durmiente chico.

-¡Como desees! Por curiosidad ¿Qué piso ocupan? Nosotros estamos en el segundo-dijo Litzy mientras entraba al lobby, seguida por Draco, su carga y Severus.

-También estamos el segundo-dijo Severus.

-¡Que bueno! Asi no te resultara muy cansado-dijo Litzy mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

-Esta es la habitación de Harry-dijo Litzy sacando la llave para abrirla.

-Lo dejare descansando y luego voy a la habitación-dijo Draco entrando en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un pie justo en las narices de su padrino, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Déjalo en paz! Draco sabe lo que hace y no le hará daño a Harry; ni tampoco el chico se lo hará a él ¡Buenas noches, Snape!-dijo Litzy abriendo su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches, Elizabeth!-susurro Severus en el pasillo desierto, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación y que compartía con su ahijado.

Y mientras tanto en la habitación del moreno ojiverde…. El joven dragón colocaba con suavidad a su fénix sobre la cama tras lo cual se dedico a la tarea de despojarlo de los zapatos y la chaqueta para que pudiese descansar cómodamente.

-¡Vaya, ahora comprendo porque ese tipo te acosaba, mi fénix!-pensó Draco observando el atuendo del moreno pues con lo sucedido y la poca luz del sito, le habían impedido detallarlo al milímetro como en ese momento lo hacia.

-¡Me vuelves loco, Harry!-musito Draco, viendo totalmente enamorado a su niño, quien dormía por completo ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor-y por lo mismo no se daba cuenta de la amorosa mirada gris que le observaba y que de a poco fue adquiriendo un brillo lascivo de pasión y deseo, lo mismo que una maliciosa sonrisa surco los rosados labios.

-¡Indermis ivanezca!-murmuro el rubio señalando con la mano al chico dormido, desnudándole, para luego hacerlo consigo, quedando también desnudo.

-¡Te deseo tanto, mi fénix!-susurro Draco acostándose aun lado de su compañero deslizando de manera tentativa una pálida mano por la tersa piel morena de los brazos, siguiendo un lento recorrido por los mismos, llegando al torso jugando con delicados movimientos asi como sutiles, con los pezones dejándolos erectos, sacando un inconsciente suspiro del bello durmiente; el cual solo animo al rubio para seguir con su tarea y continuar su recorrido con calma, bajando al vientre moreno palpando con suavidad los trabajados y marcados abdominales, agradecido de que Jaz les pusiera el arduo entrenamiento diario y que tanto había hecho por el cuerpo de su amado.

-¡No puedo seguir! No es divertido con él dormido pues asi no tiene chiste ya que no respondería a mis caricias y me gusta tanto verlo estremecerse entregado-pensó Draco con una mueca, deteniendo su avance para pasar su mano por encima de la cadera de Harry sin deseo de seguir con aquello.

-¡Será mejor que duerma pero se esta tan a gusto aquí, no creo que a Severus le moleste que no regrese a la habitación!-pensó el rubio mientras se colocaba de lado, mirando de frente al moreno pues le gustaba verlo dormir tranquilamente, quien en ese momento cambiaba de posición quedando sobre su costado a la vez que enlazaba sus piernas con las del rubio, quien suspiro entrecortado al sentir como sus sexo entraban en contacto, asi como el resto del cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en cada curva del suyo propio.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno este será el último capitulo hasta más o menos agosto, ya que estaré de vacaciones y lejos de una computadora con Internet. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario.

Nyumi sofy malfoy chouri yami-jake, Eri mond ANGELFEAR ARTEMISA Ophryomegas Evhans

Luzy Snape. 


	40. vacaciones II

Mundos distintos, Mismo destino

Capitulo 40: Vacaciones II: reencuentros y noticias.

-¡Será mejor que duerma pero se esta tan a gusto aquí, no creo que a Severus le moleste que no regrese a la habitación!-pensó el rubio mientras se colocaba de lado, mirando de frente al moreno pues le gustaba verlo dormir tranquilamente, quien en ese momento cambiaba de posición quedando sobre su costado a la vez que enlazaba sus piernas con las del rubio, quien suspiro entrecortado al sentir como sus sexos entraban en contacto, así como el resto del cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en cada curva del suyo propio.

-¡OH cielos, Harry no te muevas así o no podré contenerme!-pensó exaltado el rubio al sentir como el moreno se movía con sensualidad, en sus sueños, intentando pegarse lo mas posible a la fuente de calor que estaba a su lado, hasta estar tan enredados que era difícil saber que parte era de quien.

-¡Te amo, Draco¿Me amas tú a mí?-cuestiono en voz baja y adormilada Harry mientras entreabría sus ojos somnolientos.

-¿Has despertado, mi amor?-musito Draco sorprendido al ver como comenzaba a desperezarse y notaba en los ojos dormidos la dulzura que en ellos brillaba al encontrarse con sus propios ojos grises.

-¿Me amas?-insistió el chico con voz suave a la vez que se frotaba contra el otro cuerpo de manera insinuante, arrancando un gemido ahogado del joven, quien se separo de manera brusca del moreno, desenlazándose para de inmediato colocarse ahorcadas sobre la cadera del mismo, volteándole contra el colchón haciendo que quedara recostado de espaldas en la cama, sujetándolo firmemente por las muñecas evitando así que el chico pudiera tocarlo.

-¿Qué si te amo?-dijo Draco con fingida indignación a la vez que separaba las piernas del chico con las suyas y se introducía con un solo empuje en el calido interior que le esperaba ansioso, sacando un gemido sorprendido de los labios rojos, que se fue convirtiendo en graves suspiros y gemidos ante lo súbito de su embiste, moviéndose en aquel pasaje con fuertes empujes a la vez que murmuraba...

-¿Si te amo¡Te amo tanto que me dueles en el alma y el corazón¡Te amo tanto que puedo morir por ti¡Te amo tanto que eres mi vida y mi muerte también¡Te amo tanto que solo soy tuyo, de nadie más¡Te amo tanto que no se como explicarlo mejor!-susurro Draco empujándose una y otra vez, siempre con mayor fuerza en el cuerpo moreno al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba con el mismo ímpetu que lo tomaba; gimiendo los dos con fuerza al alcanzar a la vez su clímax, derramándose Harry entre ambos y Draco en su interior.

-¿Draco?-susurro Harry con suavidad, mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello sintiendo a su amante empezar a caer en un delicioso duermevela debido al intenso orgasmo vivido, pero ante su voz y caricia alzo el rostro para poder observarlo.

-¡Lo siento, Harry! No era mi intención ¿Te he lastimado?-cuestiono consternado Draco abandonando cuidadosamente el interior del chico, viendo las brillantes lagrimas que aun quedaban en las morenas mejillas y de las que era por completo responsable o al menos así lo sentía y pensaba puesto que no se había comportado de una manera muy gentil que digamos con su fénix.

-¡No, jamás lo harías! No he llorado por que lo hicieras sino porque hasta hoy no me había sentido tan amado; se que me amas pero no te permites perder el control y por eso me ha gustado mucho que lo hicieras ahora ¡Lloro sin poder evitarlo, Draco!-dijo Harry moviéndose con cuidado para poder besar con ternura infinita los labios de su amor.

-¡OH, Harry, te amo tanto, tanto que sin ti simplemente no podría vivir, amor mío!-musito Draco al comprender a que se debían aquellas lagrimas y que nada tenían que ver con dolor sino todo lo contrario, y saberlo lo hizo muy feliz por lo cual abrazo emocionado a su fénix, queriendo demostrarle todo el amor que le tenia, extrañándose cuando el chico moreno se alejo y se levanto del lecho.

-¿Qué sucede Harry¿Dónde vas?-pregunto curioso Draco mientras veía como el moreno rebuscaba algo dentro de su baúl hasta que finalmente saco un pequeño aparato que le era desconocido y no sabia para que podía servir.

-¡Me gustaría que escucharas algo, Draco! Tía Elizabeth me regalo hace poco un discman, o sea un aparato para escuchar música en diferentes formatos y hay una canción que deseo oigas pues desde que la escuche no he podido sacármela de la cabeza y creo que te gustara tanto como a mí-dijo Harry con emoción mientras acercaba el aparato hasta el rubio, quien lo veía con cara de no saber ¿Cómo se usaba aquello? Pero con la ayuda del chico pronto tuvo los auriculares bien colocados y presionando play, pronto comenzó a escuchar la canción de su fénix y ante la dulce melodía no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la misma, por lo cual no noto la picara mirada que Harry le lanzo al verlo con los ojos cerrados y tan relajado en la cama.

-¡OH dragón, no sabes lo que te espera! Esa melodía no ha dejado de darme lata, al imaginar que te haría con la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos y esa música tan solo ha hecho que me imaginación vuele; por eso ahora es mi turno, después de todo ya tuviste tu oportunidad así que me toca pero en especial esa canción se te hará eterna puesto que tía Elizabeth hechizo el aparato para que siga mis deseos-pensaba con malicia Harry a la vez que imaginaba el primer párrafo de la canción y mientras lo hacia, se fue acercando con cuidado hacia el lecho, subiendo con tal delicadeza que el rubio ni siquiera lo noto.

Voy a desnudar tu alma Beso a beso a hasta sentir Que mi cuerpo se derrama Como lluvia sobre ti

Y poco a poco Harry fue acercándose hasta su dragón para de inmediato deslizar sus labios sobre la blanca piel de su amante dejando en la misma tiernos besos y al mismo tiempo sus manos comenzaban a vagar por sus contornos, siguiendo un camino pocas veces recorrido pero que tan bien sabía.

Por el borde de tu espalda Voy a dibujar mi amor Sin ocultar esta pasión Cada latido de tu corazón Cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá

Sonriendo con placer al notar como los latidos de su rubio se aceleraban ante sus caricias, así como suspiraba con delicia, dejando ver que estaba disfrutando lo que le hacia especialmente al deslizar con extremada calma sus morenas manos por el borde de la blanca espalda, masajeando con ternura los marcados músculos, trazando imaginarias líneas sobre los contornos de los mismos, incrementando su sonrisa al sentir el acelerado ritmo de su dragón.

-¿Qué haces, fénix?-suspiro Draco con fuerza al sentir como las caricias de su amor se iban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes, mas intensas y mas rápidas, así como atrevidas puesto que no dejaban ni un solo pedazo de piel de tocar, por explorar.

-¿Harry?-llamo el rubio abriendo de golpe los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no podía ver absolutamente nada, por lo que de inmediato llevo sus manos hacia su rostro pero antes de poder quitarse la venda que el moreno le había colocado...

-¡No, no, dragón malo! Es mi turno, amor-susurro Harry con voz sensual mientras detenía al joven y con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha, el mismo se encontró sujetado de manos y piernas a las esquinas de la cama, quedando de esta manera por completo expuesto y a merced de un pícaro y lujurioso fénix, que en ese momento le despojaba de los audífonos, retirándolos del aparato para que el resto de la canción se escuchara en toda la habitación, pero un conveniente hechizo silenciador impedía que saliera del lugar hacia el resto de la casa.

Cuando seas mío Ya lo veras baby Todas las noches serán buenas Para hacerte el amor Cuando seas mío En cada sueño voy a estar yo Te voy hacerte buscarme y rogar mi calor, OH

-¿Qué crees que haces, Harry?-dijo con indignación Draco, tratando de liberase sin con seguirlo en absoluto, solamente lograba con sus movimientos rozar a un mas el cuerpo del moreno, ahogando un gemido al sentir la palpitante erección que se había instalado entre sus muslos abiertos.

-¿No te gusta lo que te hago, dragón?-dijo dulcemente Harry fingiendo inocencia, rozando con un suave movimiento ascendente la entrada del rubio, sin llegar a penetrar, provocando con eso que Draco gimiera con total abandono a pesar de sus intentos por no responder a las caricias del chico, ya que no le agradaba la idea de dejarse dominar.

-¡Basta, Harry, será mejor que me sueltes! Este juego no me gusta nada-dijo Draco con ahogada seriedad pero sin evitar que un gemido de placer escapara de sus rosados labios mientras sentía como su amor tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y empezaba a masturbarle con rápidos y precisos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que iban despertando poco a poco su propia excitación.

-¡Me parece que tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, cariño¿No opinas lo mismo? Vamos no te hagas del rogar, tan solo tienes que decirlo ¡Decir que te estoy volviendo loco, Draco!-murmuro con tierna ligereza Harry, sin dejar de masturbarle con pasmosa calma, de manera tan lenta que era una verdadera tortura, tanto para el rubio como para él mismo después de todo tenia que realizar un gran esfuerzo para contenerse pues deseaba escucharlo suplicar por sus atenciones, sonriendo irónico al notar como su chico se esforzaba por no hacerlo, tan solo por llevarle la contraria.

Voy a deshojar tus sueños Como la más bella flor Voy a vivir para siempre Como esclavo de tu voz Desde el largo de tus cejas Hasta tu dulce intimidad Caricias yo voy a sembrar

-¡OH, vamos dragón, solo dilo: Di que lo deseas, que quieres que te haga el amor, haciéndote mío, por favor no seas tan orgulloso!-dijo Harry con suavidad dejando de acariciar su sexo para de inmediato deslizarse cual serpiente por encima del pálido cuerpo hasta alcanzar el contrariado rostro del joven, besando con pasión cada uno de sus contornos delineando con sus labios rojos, los mismos, pasando por sus cejas, su aristocrática y respingona nariz, sus -no tan- pálidas mejillas, sus labios rosas y plenos ansiosos de un beso, puesto que se abrieron con una flor al llegar a ellos por lo que sin resistir la tentación sello en estos un intenso beso, explorando a su antojo la húmeda cavidad, degustando ávidamente el ronco gemido que escapo de la garganta de Draco.

-¡HARRY!-exclamo extasiado Draco al ser liberado de aquel beso, estremeciéndose todo al sentir como su fénix masajeaba su hombría, consiguiendo arrancarle fuertes gemidos de placer, haciendo que moviera sus caderas con tal frenesí que las ataduras que le sujetaban amenazaban con cortarle la circulación a sus extremidades.

Cada latido de tu corazón Cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá Cuando seas mío (solo mío)  
Ya lo veras baby (baby, baby)  
Todas las noches serán buenas Para hacerte el amor Cuando seas mío En cada sueño voy a estar yo Te voy hacerte buscarme y rogar mi calor, OH, OH, OH, OH

-¡Tranquilo, Draco, no quiero que te hagas daño!-susurro Harry mientras quitaba la venda de los ojos grises, puesto que deseaba poder perderse en ellos y ver como se llenaban de placer hasta parecer plata liquida, de tan brillantes que estaban.

-¡Entonces no me tortures mas!-replico Draco mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, viendo como Harry aplicaba fuerza sobre sus caderas, deteniéndolas para que no continuara forzando las ataduras y así no se hiciera daño alguno.

-¡Tan solo dilo y no lo haré mas! Solo dime lo que quiero oír, mi amor-dijo Harry, acelerando el ritmo impuesto a la intimidad del rubio hasta lograr que el joven se derramara en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que exclamaba...

-¡HAZLO, TÓMAME, HARRY, POR FAVOR FOLLAME!-grito Draco arqueando fuertemente la espalda ante el potente orgasmo que le asalto para luego yacer por completo relajado contra las sabanas humedecidas por su esencia, aunque aquel estado no le duro mucho, sobretodo cuando el moreno se coloco encima suyo con intenciones mas que obvias.

¡Entrégate! Yo te haré vibrar Suplicaras que te ame más

-¡Ves que no ha sido tan difícil de decirlo, amor!-susurro pícaro Harry al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos humedecidos con la semilla del rubio, dentro del joven, trazando suaves pero a la vez rápidos movimientos circulares en aquel pasaje para poder ensancharle y no causarle molestia alguna cuando lo penetrara.

-Vamos, fénix ¡Déjate de tonterías y jodeme de una buena vez! Estoy tan caliente que tanta preparación esta de mas, así que ¡TÓMAME YA, ÁMAME POR FAVOR!-suplico Draco soltando un gemido de éxtasis al sentir como Harry le obedecía y sustituía sus dedos por su palpitante miembro, empalándose de un solo movimiento y muy profundamente en su interior, moviéndose en rápidas y fuertes embestidas, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, golpeando en cada estocada su próstata, haciéndole ver estrellas.

En mis brazos volaras Hasta el cielo llegaras,  
No escaparas AH, AH, AH, AH, OH, OH, OH, OH, yeah, yeah

-¡Te amo, dragón, Dios cuanto te amo!-musito Harry sin dejar de embestirlo, clavando sus dedos en las caderas de Draco impidiéndole cualquier movimiento pues no quería que se lastimara, pero a la vez no se daba cuenta de que él dejaba marcas sobre la pálida piel, al tomarle de manera tan enfebrecida.

Cuando seas mío, OH, OH

-¡Y ERES MÍO, TAN SOLO MÍO, DRACO!-grito Harry con ronca voz dando un ultimo empuje dentro del rubio, luego del cual se corrió, liberando su ardiente semilla en su dragón.

-¡Tuyo, solo tuyo, Harry!-concordó Draco, estremeciéndose ante el nuevo orgasmo que le alcanzo justo cuando su fénix se vaciaba dentro suyo, mojando el cuerpo moreno de nueva cuenta con su semen.

Cuando seas mío Ya lo veras baby Todas las noches serán buenas Para hacerte el amor Cuando seas mío En cada sueño voy a estar yo Te voy hacerte buscarme y rogar mi calor, OH Baby, baby, vas a pedir, vas a pedir Mi calor, OH, OH, OH Cuando seas mío

-¡OH cielos, eso ha... sido... intenso!-dijo entrecortadamente Draco mientras aspiraba con fuerza para poder recuperar fuerzas.

-Entonces ¿Puedo imaginar que fue de tu agrado?-cuestiono Harry medio incorporándose para poder observar a su amor, un tanto inseguro de la reacción que tendría ante su pregunta.

-¡Me agrado muchísimo! Debo reconocer que esa canción verdaderamente te ha inspirado; después de todo no eres muy dado a ser el que domine en nuestra relación, mas bien al contrario te gusta ser dominado ¿Me equivoco, amor?-dijo Draco con suavidad mientras se hundía en el brillo de los ojos esmeraldas de su moreno.

-¡No, no te equivocas! Pero desde que escuche esta canción me propuse que serias mío, así como yo lo he sido tuyo y creo que luego de que perdieras tu autocontrol, me pareció el momento adecuado para hacerlo; ya que he estado todo lo que va de vacaciones dándole vueltas y pues...-dijo Harry con una picara sonrisa, recostando su cabeza sobre el torso de su rubio, adormilándose con el reposado ritmo cardiaco del mismo.

-¡Realmente agradezco a esa bendita canción! Nunca antes habíamos disfrutado tanto, mi fénix pero... ¿No olvidas algo?-pregunto Draco sonriendo irónico, al ver a Harry volver a reincorporarse tallando sus adormilados ojos así como confundidos.

-¿Olvidar, que?-murmuro Harry conteniendo un bostezo a duras penas.

-¿Cuándo piensas desatarme? No es que me queje mas esto es... ¡Algo incomodo para dormir de esta manera, fénix!-respondió Draco con tierna burla.

-¡OH, eso!-replico Harry como restándole importancia al asunto, y con un leve movimiento de su mano el rubio quedo libre de sus ataduras.

-¡Eres un gatito mimoso!-susurro Draco al ver y sentir como Harry se volvía acurrucar sobre su pecho haciéndose un ovillo, cayendo irremediablemente en un reparador sueño, en el cual no tardo en alcanzarlo aunque antes...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!-musito Draco con cariño, besando la frente morena, luego de retirar su cabello.

-¡Muy feliz, Draco, muy feliz!-susurro Harry imperceptiblemente reacurrucandose contra su dragón, quien le abrazo con posesividad de la cintura, quedándose dormidos. Y algunas horas mas tarde...

-¿Dónde...vas?-pregunto adormilado Harry al sentir como Draco se levantaba en ese instante, apartándose de su lado, lo que le desconcertó además de provocarle frió.

-¡Voy a la habitación con Severus! Es algo tarde y de seguro me espera un sermón, pero para mi desgracia las maletas y mi ropa se encuentran ahí; por lo que no me queda de otra que marcharme pues sino ¿Qué ropa me pondré¡No puedo usar la misma de ayer!-exclamo Draco vanidosamente.

-¡OH, bueno como quieras! Y cierra la puerta cuando salgas-dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, volviéndose acomodar entre las sabanas y cubriéndose con la colcha para ya no sentir frió, quedando dormido en cuanto toco la almohada, otra vez.

-Pero... ¡Que poco le importa que me marche! Por lo visto nada interrumpirá su preciado sueño-pensó irónico Draco mientras se echaba encima su camisa que ni se molesto en cerrar, así como calzándose los pantalones que estaban algo arrugados pero eso no le importo en lo absoluto y con los zapatos en la mano, salio de la habitación de Harry, despidiéndose del mismo con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en el lindo durmiente y otra similar en si mismo estando a punto de regresar a la cama con su amor pero una cuestión de vanidad se lo impidió.

-Por suerte no hay nadie, después de todo es lo suficientemente temprano como para que la gente este despierta y mas en vacaciones, ahora solo espero que Severus también este dormido porque el regaño no me lo quita nadie de encima-se decía Draco caminando silencioso hasta su habitación e introduciendo la tarjeta en la cerradura, accedió al interior de la misma para encontrarse con que su padrino continuaba dormido, algo que agradeció con todo su corazón.

-¡Maravilloso, aun duerme! Esto si que es suerte, aunque será mejor que tome un baño antes de volver a dormir, puesto que todavía huelo a sexo y no creo que ha Severus le haga mucha gracia-pensaba Draco mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa interior y su pijama, entrando de inmediato al baño.

-En verdad se esta creyendo que sigo dormido, como se nota que no me conoce muy bien que digamos; mas me pregunto ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo para volver hasta estas horas? Aunque por su aspecto desaliñado y ese olor inconfundiblemente sexual me doy una idea muy clara de lo que ha hecho ¡Celebrar el cumpleaños de mi sobrino! Y me parece que de una manera muy especial ya que por lo visto ha sido su regalo, pero ¿Sabrán lo que han hecho? O solo se dejarían llevar por las hormonas pues no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado con su extraña relación-pensaba Severus manteniendo su respiración constante para que su ahijado no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto y le había visto llegar, así como el estado en que lo había hecho alcanzando a percibir algunos moretones en el cuerpo del rubio y eso le preocupaba un tanto.

-Vamos, Sev ¡Déjalos en paz! Son lo suficientemente mayores como para saber lo que hacen, además no eres santo para hablar, pues como dicen por ahí: "el que este libre de pecados que arroje la primera piedra! Y tú, en verdad no lo estas, por lo que mejor duérmete y se feliz, cariñito-se mofo una voz dentro de la cabeza del profesor, quien ante la misma tomo la almohada cubriéndose en un inútil intento porque esa vocecita no siguiera entrando.

-¡Lo que haces es inútil y lo sabes, Sev! Pero para que veas que soy considerada -además de que tengo sueño aun- me marcho, además que teatro haces por solo cinco minutos en que entro en tu mente; aparte tú tienes la culpa pues me enseñaste muy bien la legeremancia y la oclumancia ¡Nos vemos, al rato profesor!-dijo con mas burla la misma voz de antes.

-¡Odio que haga eso¿Para que le habré enseñado?... ¡Cierto, Albus me obligo! Entonces ¿Por qué me habré dejado convencer?... ¡Porque no me puedo resistir a una sola de sus verdes miradas! además de que Elizabeth fue una excelente alumna, a tal grado que es capaz de entrar en mi mente a pesar de estar a dos puertas de aquí y por ahora le haré caso -aunque eso no servirá de precedente- marchándome a dormir, ya mañana hablare con Draco y le cuestionare lo que ha pasado e incluso si es preciso también lo haré con Harry-pensaba Severus cerrando los parpados justo en el instante en que su ahijado salía del baño, alcanzando a percibir cuando el mismo se acostó en su cama.

Y al día siguiente... algunas horas mas tarde y luego de que Paolo les fuera a recoger...

-¿Se puede saber porque llegaste tan tarde, hoy en la mañana, Draco?-pregunto Severus al bajar del auto frente a una bella villa italiana.

-¡No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones, Severus!-dijo Draco en voz baja y a la defensiva algo incomodo ante la penetrante mirada de su padrino.

-¿Estas manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Harry?-dijo Severus con voz neutra.

-¡No tengo porque responder a eso! Pero como se que no dejaras de insistir ¡La respuesta es SI!-dijo Draco seriamente acercándose a su chico, quien sonrió al sentir el brazo del joven rodear su cintura.

-¡Déjalos en paz! No te lo dije anoche, son sus vidas y saben lo que hacen; y luego dices que la entrometida soy yo-dijo Litzy con calma antes de que Severus hiciera un nuevo comentario.

-Pero es que son muy jóvenes para tener relaciones-dijo Severus en un murmullo viendo a la chica morena.

-¡Aun así no es tu asunto! además Draco y Harry son mucho mas maduros que la mayoría de sus compañeros -quizás por sus infancias-así que no vengas con esas; aparte tú te enredaste con Malfoy mas o menos cuando tenias la misma edad, por lo que es mejor que no hables-dijo Litzy seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Oigan¿Se van a quedar ahí, todo el día?-llamo Paolo su atención, volviéndose hacia la chica y el otro hombre desde lo alto de la escalera que llevaba a la entrada de la villa.

-¡Tía Elizabeth, tío Severus dense prisa!-grito Harry llamándolos.

-¡Vamos, chico!-respondió Litzy subiendo las escaleras seguida por Severus y durante a aquel día se lo pasaron realmente divertidos en compañía de los Macarotti y al llegar la noche...

-¡Entonces esta fiesta es tradicional para el pueblo?-cuestiono Litzy viendo a toda la gente feliz con la celebración.

-¡así es! En Italia cada pueblo tiene alguna celebración interesante-respondió Paolo sujetando de las manos a sus sobrinitos pues con tanta gente no era prudente soltarlos.

-Lo que mas me sorprende es ver magos y brujas estar junto a muggles sin ningún tipo de conflictos entre ellos, por el contrario es como si fuesen una sola comunidad-dijo Harry viendo sorprendido a niños muggles jugar con niños magos o a los adultos -muggles o magos- reír juntos, bailando incluso unos con otros sin ninguna clase de prejuicio o miedo.

-¡Porque así es! En esta parte del mundo hemos aprendido aceptar nuestras diferencias y nuestras similitudes con un gran respeto mutuo-dijo Paolo con tranquilidad.

-¿Podemos comer un gelato, tío?-cuestionaron los niños al ver una gelateria mientras su tío asentía.

-¿Gelato, que es?-preguntaron curiosos Draco y Harry.

-¡Un helado! En italiano helado se dice gelato y gelateria es una heladería-explico Severus mientras entraban en el sitio.

-Pidan el helado que deseen ¡Yo invito!-dijo Paolo y algunos minutos después, todos -hasta Snape- salían con su nieve, así Litzy pidió uno de pistache y chocolate, Harry uno de nutella y nuez, Draco de vainilla y coco, Severus de café y piña, los niños de fresa y merengue y Paolo de fresa solamente pero al avanzar una calles... una explosión cercana los hizo detenerse bruscamente y buscando de inmediato la causa de aquel alboroto.

-¡Eres difícil de localizar, Harry Potter! Pero ahora que lo hemos hecho, te tenemos un mensaje de nuestro señor: Él desea reiterar su oferta de unión y solicita lo pienses mejor o de lo contrario personas inocentes serán las que paguen, tu obstinación-dijo un mortifago frente a Harry y compañía.

-Me extraña que Voldemort haya tardado tanto en encontrarme; en especial se me hacia raro que no me arruinara las vacaciones puedo darme cuenta de que no es tan hábil como asegura, aunque eso es algo que ya sabía por lo que puedes decirle lo que he venido diciendo desde hace tiempo: la respuesta fue, es y será ¡NO! No me interesa nada con él, en lo absoluto-respondió Harry con firmeza.

-¡Será tu culpa que gente inocente, muera!-dijo el mortifago señalando rápidamente hacia un pequeño niño muggle, al cual lanzo un crucio.

-¡Grave error!-fue la exclamación general pues al momento un escudo protegió al niño y varios ataques fueron lanzados en contra de los mortifagos, quienes estaban sorprendidos pues no esperaban mas magos que al grupo de Harry, ni tampoco que muggles comunes les atacaran lanzándoles toda clase de objetos en especial piedras, que les causaron bastantes daños ya que no podían defenderse de todo aquello con suficiente rapidez por lo que no tardaron en ser capturados con la excepción de uno, que logro escapar.

-Jamás había visto algo como lo que ha sucedido: unos a otros se han protegidos y defendido, ayudando a vencer a los mortifagos-dijo sorprendido Harry.

-¡No todos se quedaran sin hacer nada! Todos nosotros somos conscientes del peligro y la amenaza que representa el señor oscuro y por eso decidimos unir fuerzas en su contra-dijo Paolo mientras varios magos se encargaban de los mortifagos, así como muggles y brujas se encargaban de atender a los heridos, luego de lo cual todos regresaron a la villa en donde pasarían su ultima noche para al día siguiente continuar su viaje.

-¿Todavía despierto, Draco?-dijo Harry mientras salía del baño, secando su mojado cabello con una toalla.

-¡Eso es obvio, Harry!-exclamo Draco recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo moreno, sin evitar que una chispa de apreciación apareciera en la misma.

-¡No seas tonto! Y ¿Por que sigues despierto? Pensé que estabas cansado, después de todo has sido el primero en retirarte de la mesa y también te has bañado antes de que llegara-dijo Harry colocándose su pijama, de espaldas al rubio pues le resultaba incomodo hacerlo de frente y mas con aquella mirada en sus ojos grises.

-¡Porque quería darte algo, mi amor! Pero con tanta gente alrededor no encontré el momento adecuado-dijo Draco con suavidad, levantándose del lecho con felinos movimientos, que sabía alteraban a su fénix.

-¡Y que es?-pregunto curiosos Harry viendo a Draco sacar un paquetito de su baúl y mostrando una perfecta vista de su trasero que al moreno le hizo agua a la boca.

-¡Primero siéntate y luego te lo doy!-dijo Draco señalando la cama para que tomara asiento.

-¡Bien¿Ya me lo darás? Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que es-dijo Harry impaciente y olvidándose del tentador trasero al ver como el rubio colocaba sobre sus piernas el paquete envuelto en los colores de slytherin.

-¡Lo tuyo se esta volviendo obsesión, Draco! Eso de no poder prescindir del verde y plateado es patológico-dijo burlón Harry a la vez que abría el papel con el mayor de los cuidados hasta que finalmente accedió al interior de la cajita y que contenía...

-¿Qué significa esto¿Por qué me lo das?-pregunto confundido Harry mientras extraía el regalo, un bellísimo brazalete de plata con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas que escribían sus iniciales H.J.P.

-¡Es mi regalo de cumpleaños aunque con atraso, puesto que no tuve oportunidad de entregártelo el día de tu fiesta, amor! también debes saber que es un brazalete especial ya que puedes colocar tu varita en el mismo y no se caerá, así la tendrás siempre a mano, además al colocártela se sellara de nuevo la promesa que nos hicimos de niños de tal manera que estaremos mas unidos que nunca antes-dijo Draco mientras retiraba el brazalete de las manos del chico y se lo colocaba en la muñeca izquierda, cerrándolo alrededor de la misma.

-¡Es precioso! Muchas gracias, Draco-dijo Harry depositando un espontáneo beso sobre los labios de su pareja, quien sonrió feliz ante este hecho dentro de la caricia.

¡No tienes que agradecerme nada, cariño!-susurro Draco tras concluir con el beso, acariciando la mejilla morena suavemente.

-Vamonos a dormir, mañana tendremos que continuar con el viaje-dijo Harry tirando del joven para caer en la cama, donde no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, abrazados y juntos como siempre habían deseado estar, sin nada ni nadie que los separara pero mas tarde...

¡NO, BASTA POR FAVOR, DETENTE!-grito espantado el chico ojiverde, despertando sobresaltado mientras fuertes estremecimientos recorrían su cuerpo, que se sacudía con violencia.

-¡Harry, tranquilízate, es solo una pesadilla, solo eso!-susurro con dulzura Draco abrazando al chico intentando controlarlo, lo cual estaba resultando imposible ya que el moreno no dejaba de gritar y sacudirse con fuerza en completo terror por lo que ante aquellos gritos el resto de los inquilinos de la casa no tardaron en presentarse en la habitación de los jóvenes.

-¡Dios santo, Harry!-exclamo Severus preocupado al ver el estado de su sobrino, acercándose con rapidez al lecho pues también le preocupaba su ahijado, el cual estaba recibiendo todos los golpes del chico, quien ni se percataba de esto.

-¡Paolo, es mejor que te lleves a tus sobrinos! No es prudente que vean esto pues pueden ponerse malos; además Harry estará bien, yo me encargo de eso-dijo con calma Litzy, despidiendo a los Macarotti's, tras lo cual cerro la puerta con cerrojo y coloco un hechizo silenciador para que los gritos del chico no se escucharan fuera.

-Jazmín ¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué no reacciona? Acaso otra vez volverá a...-comenzó Draco preocupado pero fue silenciado por un dedo de la chica, antes de que terminara sus sospechas.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Harry no esta bajo ninguna poción, así que no se repetirá la historia; su histeria se debe a que Voldemort esta de un genio insoportable y pocas veces lo ha visto -y sentido- de esa forma, así como ha visto otra muerte que sumadas a las que cree su responsabilidad le ha hecho caer en un estado de terror puro pero se pondrá bien solo hay que aplicarle un hechizo para que duerma sin sueños-dijo Litzy acercándose a su sobrino y cogiendo la cabeza del mismo, murmuro unas pocas palabras que hicieron caer en un sueño tranquilo a Harry, quien dejo de luchar y yació pesadamente sobre Draco, el cual le coloco lo mas cuidadosamente posible sobre el colchón para que pudiera descansar mejor.

-¿No se despertara mas?-cuestiono intranquilo Draco viendo la pausada respiración del chico.

-¡No lo hará! Ya te lo dije: solo se trata de una excesiva conexión con el lord, quien ya se esta calmando así que Harry podrá descansar sin ningún problema; algo que tú también deberías de hacer, Draco-sugirió Litzy besando la frente del rubio y luego la de Harry, deseándoles buenas noches para luego salir de la habitación junto con Severus y una vez en el pasillo...

-Elizabeth ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?-solicito el hombre deteniendo a la chica, quien se limito asentir siguiéndolo hasta su habitación.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-cuestiono Litzy sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Harry? Sobretodo cuando se supone que bloqueas su unión con el señor tenebroso-dijo Severus colocándose aun lado de ella.

-¡Pienso que lo has entendido mal! Lo que hago es bloquear la presencia de dolor, que tanto daño le provoca al chico pero no elimino la unión entre ambos puesto que resulta muy útil especialmente porque no puedo entrar a la mente del lord sino a la de Harry por lo que observo solo fragmentos poco concisos-dijo Litzy tranquila.

-Pero si así es lo que haces, entiendo aun menos lo sucedido con el chico cuando su mente se cerro por la pesadilla creada por la poción y que tú misma sentiste en carne propia-dijo Severus remomerando aquellos momentos.

-Eso fue distinto, después de todo un medio externo entro en juego y dada la conexión de ambos, también lo sentí en carne viva; pero al bloquear el dolor no necesariamente tengo que sentir lo que Harry o ver lo que él ve, al contrario tan solo veo pequeños fragmentos y a propósito deberías de comunicarte con Malfoy por lo que puede apreciar, no le ha ido muy bien que digamos con este berrinche de su señor-dijo Litzy levantándose de su sitio para luego abandonar la habitación, dejando en la misma a un confundido Severus sobretodo con sus últimas palabras.

Y al día siguiente, luego de despedirse de la familia Macarotti, todos viajaron rumbo a Paris, donde se reunirían con Sirius y Remus mas antes de hacerlo habían muchas horas por delante.

-¿Qué soñaste ayer, Harry?-pregunto Severus serio viendo a su sobrino palidecer con su cuestionamiento y eso le pico aun más la curiosidad.

-¡Severus, no lo molestes! Ya fue suficiente con su pesadilla, como para que la deba recordar, ahora-dijo Draco defensivo, recostando la cabeza de Harry en su hombro a la vez que lo estrechaba por la cintura con cariño.

-Es importante saber, puesto que podría haber algo que sirviera en contra del lord; por lo que no deberías de comportarte así, Draco. Además no creo que Harry sea tan débil como para necesitar de tu protección continua-dijo Severus con calma a su ahijado.

-Se que Harry no es ningún debilucho por el contrario es fuete y muy valiente por lo que no necesita que lo proteja; pero no me agrada que lo incomoden, después de todo a ha pasado por muchísimas cosas como para que lo hagas recordar, Severus-dijo Draco sin dejar de abrazar al chico moreno.

-No me molesta que tío Severus desee saber, estoy mas que acostumbrado a sus interrogatorios y el año pasado con la oclumancia supo mas de lo que debería, así que no te pongas a la defensiva, dragón que se cuidarme solo y en cuanto al resto ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, tío Severus?-pregunto Harry con suavidad viendo al profesor.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Qué viste, que te hizo ponerte de esa manera?-dijo Severus curioso.

-Anoche vi como Voldemort torturaba y mataba al mortifago que logro escapar, el día que nos atacaron pero eso no fue lo único también torturo a otros mortifagos que le sirven, así como también a...-se interrumpió bruscamente el ojiverde mordiéndose los labios un tanto nervioso.

-¿Por qué callas¿Qué sucedió, Harry?-cuestiono con delicadeza Severus viendo como aumentaba el nerviosismo del chico.

-Puedes responder, ninguno de nosotros se espantara por lo que digas; todos sabemos que el señor oscuro no es alguien amable-dijo Litzy intentando tranquilizar a su sobrino, quien tras un suspiro prolongado continuo con su charla interrumpida.

-También a... varios alumnos de Hogwarts, en su gran mayoría miembros de la casa slytherin, al parecer Voldemort decidió iniciarlos debido a la merma considerable que a sufrido a últimas fechas, entre sus seguidores y ver alfo así fue muy molesto pues son tan jóvenes como Draco o mis amigos pero también resulto terrorífico al darme cuenta de que mi dragón puedo haber estado ahí, sino hubiese venido de vacaciones con el tío-murmuro Harry con un estremecimiento mientras colocaba un brazo suyo encima del otro que sujetaba su cintura.

-Ha eso se debió ¿verdad? Por eso estabas aterrado, tuviste miedo por mí, fénix-dijo Draco entrecortadamente sin dejar de estrechar a su pareja al contrario, cerrando aun mas el abrazo.

-¡No podría soportarlo! Verte marcado de esa manera, Voldemort es demasiado cruel, sádico mientras pone su señal en la piel expuesta de sus iniciados; aparte de recitar en parsel el hechizo para crearla, lo que es verdaderamente estremecedor y terrorífico nunca antes se me había ocurrido pensar que ese don pudiese ser tan aterrador pues con tía Elizabeth es mucho muy dulce, relajante y hasta excitante en cambio con él es lo contrario; además de resultar nauseabundo todo aquel dolor, mucho peor que al matar al mortifago ya que el avada es rápido y no sufrió como esos chicos-dijo Harry angustiado.

-El parsel es un don maravilloso, así como las otras lenguas, también lo son por lo que no les temas pues no son malignas pero Voldemort les ha convertido en algo oscuro, cuando no tienen nada de oscuridad, Harry-susurro Litzy colocando una mano sobre el pecho del chico queriendo tranquilizarlo.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que sucedió?-pregunto con suavidad Severus, algo incomodo por continuar incordiando a su sobrino pero era necesario saber y mas habiendo alumnos involucrados de su casa.

-Harry, por favor ¡Habla! No puede ser tan malo lo que falta, no luego de lo que ya has dicho-dijo Draco sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¡No quiero hacerlo, no me pidas que lo haga es demasiado triste y cruel!-exclamo Harry molesto puesto que ninguno de los presentes había visto lo que él vio la noche anterior.

-¡Harry compréndelo! Necesitamos saber, después de todo mencionaste que hay alumnos de mi casa que han sido iniciados ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de ellos se da cuenta de la relación que te une a mi ahijado? no crees que intentarían atraparte por ese lado; el lord ya sabe sobre tu familia y tus amigos pero no sobre tu amor y por eso no puedes guardar silencio pues de lo contrario no podremos ayudarte a Draco y a ti-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡No quiero decirlo y no pueden obligarme hacerlo!-dijo Harry exaltado, levantándose bruscamente de su sitio, acercándose a la ventana del compartimiento, la cual comenzó a golpear con rabia de forma continua.

-¡Harry, basta, detente!-exclamo Draco preocupado viendo como el chico se estaba destrozando los nudillos con tantos golpes.

-¡NO¿Quieren saber, no es así¡Fue terrible! Voldemort no tiene corazón, es tan cruel que no le importa provocar el mayor daño posible; no le importa nada en absoluto excepto hacerse obedecer ¿Te gustaría oír lo que le hizo a tu padre, Draco¿Te gustaría saber como lo torturo con el crucio tan solo porque no te llevo a su presencia¿Quieres que te diga sobre sus gritos, sus suplicas porque parara o que casi pierde la conciencia? O quizás¿Quieran saber como a los nuevos iniciados, los sometieron ha algo que su señor llama "apadrinar" pero que no es precisamente el concepto tradicional¿Quieren saber lo que tuve que escuchar solo porque al tenebroso le gusta oír como esos chicos son "apadrinados"¿Piensan que fue agradable todo eso? Ver como cada uno de los mortifagos toma como "padrino" a uno de nuestros compañeros; Malfoy se llevo a Zabini, Avery a Parkinson y así a los demás: Crabbe, Nott, Goyle, lo mismo que los chicos que acaban de terminar el colegio; llevándoselos hacia varias puertas alrededor de esa sala y no mucho después ese lugar comenzó a llenarse de gritos de dolor y gemidos de... ¡No importa! Pues no era solo horrible sino que además la risa del lord que no dejaba de resonar, al parecer divertido por aquellos ruidos cada vez mas fuertes, mas desgarradores ¡NO, BASTA, POR FAVOR DETENTE, ES SUFICIENTE!-grito Harry estrellando una vez mas su puño contra el cristal de la ventana pero con tal fuerza que hizo añicos el mismo, hiriéndose la mano en el proceso tras lo cual se deslizo hasta el suelo del compartimiento, abatido, ocultando el rostro lloroso entre sus rodillas, desgarrándoles el corazón a las tres personas especialmente a dos de ellas que se sentían mal al verlo en ese estado.

-¡Reparo!-dijo Litzy con tranquilidad mientras señalaba a la ventana que se arreglo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada¿Acaso no te interesa el estado de Harry?-dijo Draco angustiado mientras abrazaba al lloroso chico en el suelo, intentando serenarlo.

-¡Claro que me interesa! Pero tampoco es como para ponerse así puesto que ya debería de haberse dado cuenta de como es Voldemort y si todavía no lo ha hecho, seria prudente que le preguntaras a Snape sobre sus experiencias así no te tomarían tan de sorpresa, ni te angustiarías innecesariamente por tus encuentros, ya que él sabe muy bien lo que es "apadrinar" puesto que ha estado en ambos lados; ahora dame la mano para curarla o te quedaran cicatrices-dijo Litzy imperativa obligando al chico a ponerse de pie, para luego sentarlo en el asiento del compartimiento y proceder a curarlo -a la manera muggle-. no extrañándose cuando el moreno dejo de llorar para ver curioso a su tío, el cual evadía la verde mirada.

-Tío Severus ¿De que esta hablando¡Ay, eso duele!-exclamo Harry al sentir el alcohol en sus heridas.

-Jazmín ¿Acaso no puedes curarlo con magia? Es innecesario usar un método tan anticuad-dijo Draco sorprendido al ver como la chica frotaba algunos algodones con alcohol sobre las heridas del moreno, quitando los restos de sangre.

-¡Eso es lo menos que merece! Curarlo con magia seria sencillo y eso es lo que no quiero que pase ya que tiene que darse cuenta de que con sus acciones sin pensar provoca que las personas a su alrededor se preocupen y angustien por que un poco de dolor no le hará daño alguno, sirviéndole de escarmiento. Y por cierto no has respondido su pregunta, Snape-dijo Litzy viendo de reojo a Severus mientras vendaba con suavidad la mano del chico.

-¿Por qué habría de hablar sobre eso? Ya esta suficientemente traumado como para que le agregue mas-dijo Severus evasivo.

-Bueno, sino quieres decir nada, me veré en la necesidad de ser yo quien lo haga y teniendo en cuenta que no lo se todo tendría que inventarme muchas cosas-dijo Litzy burlona.

-¡Eres peor que el diablo¿Quieres que hable? Entonces atente a las consecuencias, Elizabeth-dijo Severus secamente.

-¡No te libraras de hablar, solo porque me digas cumplidos!-dijo Litzy tranquila, molestando aun mas a Severus, quien se limito a ignórale mientras comenzaba con su charla, la cual fue muy reveladora para los presentes.

-¿Estas diciendo que a mis compañeros los han violado como parte de su iniciación?-dijo horrorizado Draco viendo a su padrino asentir.

-¿Por qué lo hace¿Por qué darles esa iniciación¿Para que arrebatarles su virginidad? Pues estoy seguir que muchos de ellos lo eran puesto que sus gritos eran de sufrimiento en su mayoría ya que había pocos de placer-dijo Harry extrañado.

-Al lord le gusta el sufrimiento de los demás y no hay manera mas perfecta de subordinar a alguien que arrebatándole su pureza e inocencia porque entonces bastara un gesto o una palabra para recordarte el dolor y por evitarlo harías lo que fuera necesario, hasta servir a un señor tenebroso-dijo Severus frió.

-¡Eso es una tontería! No puedes estar de acuerdo con semejante idea, pues no tiene sentido además mi padre no podría ser capaz de hacer algo como eso; somos Malfoy's y por lo tanto no nos prostituimos-dijo Draco histérico.

-¡No es una tontería! Y en el fondo lo sabes, pero te niegas admitirlo pues tienes arraigadas las ideas de tu familia, que conserva tradiciones absurdas; una de las cuales debiste experimentar al cumplir los 16 y sabes de que hablo, Draco. Los Malfoy's pueden no prostituirse pero tampoco son inocentes por lo que no me vengas con esas en especial cuando yo fui iniciado por tu padre y se a que atenerme con él-dijo Severus sereno, viendo como Draco mordía distraído su labio inferior, analizando la situación.

-¿Entonces Lucius Malfoy te violo, tío Severus?-dijo Harry consternado, tras asimilar las palabras del hombre mayor, viendo como palidecía a la vez que sacudía sus manos nervioso.

-¡Harry creo que ya ha sido suficiente! No necesitas enterarte de todos los detalles sobre lo que Voldemort y sus mortifagos hacen o dejan de hacer, aparte son cosas privadas que solo interesan a tu tío-dijo Litzy.

-¡Eso lo se! Pero es que no me queda claro el porque si Malfoy lo violo, tío Severus puede seguir siendo su "amigo" como si nada, sinceramente yo no lo soportaría (Lo que es tener solo dos neuronas ¿verdad? Que pronto olvido lo que su dragón le hizo ¿no opinan lo mismo?) pues me volvería loco tanto dolor además de sentirme muy mal conmigo mismo-dijo Harry pensando en el asunto así como lo que sabia de la relación existente entre Severus y Lucius dándose cuenta de que había mucho que desconocía.

-No te quiebres la cabeza por eso y mejor descansemos que todavía falta para llegar a Paris; y con lo de Snape ¡Déjalo en paz! Que suficiente tiene con padecer el síndrome de Estocolmo con Malfoy como para que le continúes dando lata, Harry-dijo Litzy saliendo del compartimiento para ir al aseo.

-¿Qué es el síndrome de Estocolmo?-cuestionaron curiosos ambos chicos pues no sabían a que se refería la morena.

-Creo que también iré a los aseos-murmuro Severus abandonando el lugar ya que no se quedaría mas con ese par de metiches.

Y algún tiempo mas tarde finalmente arribaron a la ciudad luz, donde no tardaron en reunirse con Sirius y Remus, los cuales les esperaban en el anden de llegada.

-¡Harry, Litzy por aquí!-llamo alegremente Remus al verlos bajar del tren.

-¿Qué están haciendo "esos", aquí?-pregunto en voz baja Sirius al ver a Severus y Draco detrás de los morenos.

-¡No lo se! Supongo que Litzy podrá explicarnos, así que intenta guardar la calma hasta que lo haga pues no me gustaría que dieras un espectáculo con tanta gente presente-dijo Remus tranquilo viendo a los ojos azules de su compañero, quien asintió ligeramente intentando conservar la clama aun cuando le resultaba extraño ver a Snape y Malfoy por ahí, sobretodo porque el primero no solía abandonar el colegio y menos con un lord oscuro tras su cabeza por lo que algo raro estaba sucediendo, solo que no sabia ¿Qué? Pero todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron al caño cuando vio...

-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo alzando la voz, molesto y consternado Sirius al contemplar como Draco deslizaba un brazo por la cintura de su ahijado con demasiada familiaridad y lo cual no parecía incomodarlo por el contrario el chico lucia una tierna sonrisa en los labios, la cual se reflejaba tanto en los verdes ojos como en los grises.

-¡Haz el favor de no hacer tanto escándalo, Sirius! Estas llamando la atención de la gente-dijo Remus incomodo por las miradas curiosas que la gente lanzaba en su dirección.

-¡Sirius, Remus que alegría volver a verlos!-exclamo feliz Litzy mientras besaba a cada uno de ellos en las mejillas a la vez que los abrazaba.

-¡Hola Litzy¿Han disfrutado de sus vacaciones?-cuestiono Remus devolviendo el abrazo a la chica, quien asintió alegremente.

-¡Hola Sirius, te he extrañado mucho, así como a Remus!-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a su padrino apartándose de Draco, lo cual no permitió pues de inmediato cerro su abrazo sobre la cintura del moreno no dejándole escapar de él (posesivo el rubio¿cierto?)

-¡Se nota lo mucho que nos extrañaste, Harry!-dijo sarcástico Sirius viendo el gesto del rubio, que ni se inmuto ante la fría mirada del hombre frente de ellos.

-Creo que es conveniente que nos vayamos a un sitio mas privado en que Harry y Litzy puedan explicarnos lo que esta pasando, ya que seguimos llamando la atención en especial con tu actitud de padre sobre protector, Sirius-dijo Remus con calma.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Remus! Es mejor que vayamos al hotel, después de todo Draco y Snape también se alojan en el mismo-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien, vayámonos al hotel! Pero una vez ahí tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones, Litzy-dijo Sirius mientras ayudaba a Harry con su equipaje y Remus hacia otro tanto con el de la chica, y Draco y Severus se auxiliaban entre si, debido a lo cual al rubio no le quedo de otra más que separarse de su fénix y una vez en el hotel...

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí, ahora hablen ¿Qué esta pasando con ustedes dos, Harry? Además ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?-dijo Sirius con molestia.

-Pues lo que sucede es que encontramos a Draco y a Snape en Italia de vacaciones y descubrimos que vendrían a Francia también, así que se nos hizo fácil reunirnos para llegar-dijo Litzy con calma.

-Eso aclara ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? Pero no el resto ¡así que mejor explica, Harry!-exigió molesto Sirius viendo a su ahijado, quien tras un suspiro soltó a bocajarro.

-¡Dracoesmiparejayamantedesdeelpasadodiciembre!-exclamo Harry de un jalón y sin ninguna separación de por medio.

-¿Qué...que fue...lo que...dijiste?-cuestionaron extrañados tanto Sirius como Remus pues intentaban entender lo dicho por el chico, que estaba algo pálido.

-¡Eres muy poco sutil, mi fénix! Ese tipo de noticias no se sueltan de esa manera pues puedes provocar este tipo de reacciones, debes ser mas consciente de ello, Harry-dijo Draco con suavidad colocándose detrás del moreno para luego recostarlo contra su pecho.

-¡Es verdad¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Sirius sorprendido al ver la ternura con que Draco abrazaba al chico, siendo obvio que aquello no era nada nuevo entre ambos.

-Bueno lo que paso fue...-comenzó a explicar Harry lo que venia ocurriendo desde la pasada navidad y como con la ayuda de Elizabeth tanto Draco como él habían vuelto a estar juntos, sin ocultar nada ni siquiera el hecho de estar manteniendo relaciones.

-¡Debes haberte vuelto loco, Harry! No puedes estar hablando en serio y asegurar que estas enamorado de esta asquerosa serpiente y menos aun puede decir que le has entregado tu virginidad ¿Qué estabas pensando¡Solo eres un niño! Además Malfoy es un aprovechado que debe haberte obligado a tener relaciones pues solamente eres un pequeño inocente, así que ¡MANTENTE ALEJADO DE MI NIÑO, SERPIENTE REPUGNANTE!-grito Sirius indignado mientras separaba a los chicos, haciendo caer a Draco hacia el colchón y a Harry lo tomaba en un estrujante abrazo.

-¡Sirius...por Dios...que no...soy...un niño y...Draco no...me sedujo...pues era...algo que...deseaba...desde hace...tiempo...pues lo...amo...de verdad!-susurro Harry entrecortadamente tratando de librarse del fuertísimo abrazo de su padrino, que ni cuenta se daba de que el chico se ponía azul por falta de aire.

-¡Sirius basta , lo ahogas!-exclamo Remus separando a su esposo del chico antes de que el mismo se quedara sin respirar completamente.

-¡Gracias Remus!-musito débil Harry, jalando aire a sus casi vacíos pulmones.

-Pero Moony ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Malfoy se ha aprovechado de nuestro pequeño-dijo Sirius con dramatismo.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar; mañana veremos todo con calma puesto que las noticias nos han descontrolado un tanto y no estamos en condiciones de ser razonables en este instante-dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno un nuevo capitulo, que espero les agrade como los anteriores; ya falta poco para que las vacaciones termines y así comenzar el séptimo año lo que me lleva a una pregunta por hacerles ¿Qué les gustaría que continué subiendo los capítulos de este fic -los correspondientes a séptimo año- o los suba en otro puesto que a varios se les ha hecho largo esto de 40 capítulos, y calculo que al menos me falta 20 mas para dar conclusión a este fic? (ya que en el próximo año no meto tanto rollo y me voy mas directa a lo que falta, así que el séptimo año abarcaría aproximadamente la mitad de el sexto año) Bueno espero sus comentarios al respecto, ustedes deciden ya sea que siga hasta los 60 capítulos o suba los 20 aparte. Ojala no se les haga muy largo este capitulo, lo hice así para compensar la espera. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Muchísimas gracias.

shadow-princess Artemisa Eri mond licht giosseppe Nyumi chouri sofy malfoy ADIOS yami-jake shuichi, maggie Evhans Yume

Luzy Snape.

PD: Por cierto la canción se llama "cuando seas mía" (como si no fuera obvio) de Sound by 4, tema principal de la telenovela cuando seas mía, aquí en México. Nos leemos. 


	41. EL FINAL

Mundos distintos, mismo destino

Capitulo 41: El Final.

-¡Sirius basta, lo ahogas!-exclamo Remus separando a su esposo del chico antes de que el mismo se quedara sin respirar completamente.

-¡Gracias Remus!-musito débil Harry, jalando aire a sus casi vacíos pulmones.

-Pero Moony ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Malfoy se ha aprovechado de nuestro pequeño-dijo Sirius con dramatismo.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar; mañana veremos todo con calma puesto que las noticias nos han descontrolado un tanto y no estamos en condiciones de ser razonables en este instante-dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lemus y vayamos a dormir, ya mañana estaremos más tranquilos-dijo Harry sereno.

-¡Me parece una idea excelente, así que buenas noches Draco y Harry, nos veremos en la mañana!-exclamo Litzy dando un beso a cada uno de los chicos a manera de despedida.

-¿Dónde vas, Lit?-cuestionaron curiosos Remus y Sirius al ver como la chica estaba por abandonar la habitación.

-¡Al cuarto de Snape! Puesto que Draco se queda aquí, así que dormiré en su habitación-respondió la chica como si nada.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? No estarán creyendo que permitiremos que esa serpiente se quede a pasar la noche con nuestro niño ¿verdad?-dijeron sarcásticos Sirius y Remus.

-No se porque hacen escándalo, después de todo no es como si Draco se fuera a echar a un niño inocente al plato, puesto que ambos son muy conscientes de su relación, dando y tomando mutuamente; además no me vengan con eso de que esta mal, porque ustedes mismos comenzaron -también- a salir a los 16 años y eran mucho menos discretos, ya que hasta yo los atrape in fraganti ¿O ya no recuerdan cuando tenia 6 años?-dijo Litzy tranquila.

-Bueno en ese caso, tienes toda la razón ¡así que buenas noches Harry y Malfoy, que descansen!-dijo apresuradamente Remus con un intenso rubor en las mejillas jalando aun sorprendido Sirius fuera de la habitación.

-Creo que no tendrán mas problemas con ellos, al menos Remus se encargara de eso ¡Ahora si, buenas noches!-dijo Litzy despidiéndose con un gesto de ambos chicos, abandonando el lugar definitivamente antes las confundidas miradas de Severus, Draco y Harry.

-Es mejor que también me marche, que duerman bien-deseo Severus saliendo de la habitación.

Y una vez en su propia habitación...

-¿Quieres entrar primero?-pregunto Litzy señalando el baño.

-Puedes usarlo antes-respondió Severus cediéndolo el turno a la joven y algunos minutos mas tarde...

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "atraparlos in fraganti", Elizabeth?-pregunto Severus al verla salir pues su curiosidad debía ser satisfecha.

-¡Verdaderamente no es nada importante! Es solo algo que vi de niña y que sigue avergonzando a Remus-dijo con picardía, Litzy mientras se deshacía de su cubre bata para poder acostarse.

-¿De que...estas hablando?-dijo Severus pasando saliva al verla con la brevísima bata que apenas y si la cubría.

-Cuando tenia 6 años y mi hermana y James cumplieron 3 años de casados, se les ocurrió ir a celebrarlo pero para eso tenían que dejarme con alguien, así que me quede en casa de Remus, pues en mansión Black jamás entraría y con Pettigrew pasaba; así que es noche me quede con Moony mas Padfoot no tardo en llegar ya que vivía mas con su novio que en su propia casa... el hecho es que la luna estaba pronta a ser llena y como a la una de la mañana me desperté y extrañe el lugar, así que fui a buscarlos ya que no quería estar sola, añorando a James, y al llegar a su cuarto, me encontré con la puerta cerrada pero eso no fue ningún obstáculo pues con un leve toque, se abrió, entrando de inmediato descubriéndolos en plena sesión de cama, lo que me sorprendió tanto que al día siguiente en que James fue por mí hice un comentario al respecto que no fue muy bienvenido para ninguno de ellos-dijo Litzy recostada en su cama.

-Aun cuando los hayas atrapado teniendo sexo, sigues sin aclarar la reacción de Lupin-dijo Severus.

-¡No te andas por las ramas! Si Remus reacciono así fue porque en esa ocasión, quien tuvo el papel dominante fue él y como dije la luna estaba por ser llena; creeme es interesante ver a un licántropo tener sexo en tales condiciones pero si aun así no lo entiendes ¡Eres mas despistado de lo que pensaba!-dijo Litzy con burla mientras se arropaba bajo las mantas.

-¡Desagradable imagen mental!-susurro Severus sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza intentando borrar la imagen que había acudido a su mente y tras lo cual se acostó, resultándole difícil conciliar el sueño, por lo que al día siguiente parecía aun más vampiro de lo normal.

-¡Pero que cara tienes, Severus!-dijo Draco viendo las ojeras de su padrino mientras se sentaban a desayunar.

-Realmente, te ves mal, Severus-dijo Remus preocupado, extrañándose por la mirada de reproche que el hombre le dirigió, no entendiendo el porque le veía así.

-¡Pobre Moony! Si tan solo supieran la bromita que le gaste a Snape, no estaría tan tranquilo, pues eso de meterlos en sus sueños -manteniendo relaciones- ha sido simplemente genial sobretodo porque su cara de vampiro necesitado de una transfusión sanguínea urgente no tiene comparación y es que me encanta hacerlo sufrir ¡Es tan adorable cuando se pone así!-pensaba Litzy divertida observando la expresión de Severus y que para ella resultaba encantadora, aun cuando nadie mas compartiera esa opinión.

-La cara de tía Elizabeth es de antología y estoy convencido de que es la responsable de que tío Severus este así ¿Por qué no me extraña nada?-pensaba Harry viendo a sus tíos, mas prefirió guardar silencio pues sabia que no serviría en lo absoluto el armar revuelo con ese asunto.

Y tras el ligero desayuno, todos decidieron ir a dar una última vuelta por la ciudad y así aprovechar para realizar las compras finales, ya que el ferry lo tomarían por la tarde...

-¿Te sucede algo? Has estado actuando raro desde que salimos del hotel, es como si estuvieras en "alerta permanente" como dice Ojo loco-dijo Harry acercándose a su intranquila tía.

-¡Son imaginaciones tuyas, chico¿Por qué habría de estar en "alerta permanente"?-respondió Litzy recargada contra el barandal del bote mientras hacían una travesía por el rió Sena.

-¡Porque actúas extraño, además de que no dejas de ver de reojo! Es como si estuvieras buscando algo aunque no se que pueda ser, Elizabeth-dijo Severus acercándose a los morenos.

-¡Eso no es verdad, no hago lo que dices!-murmuro Litzy desviando la mirada a un lado.

-¡Lo acabas de hacer, Elizabeth!-replico Severus ante su gesto.

-¡Ay, bueno tal vez...tengas razón pero no es lo que importa en este momento!-exclamo Litzy algo sonrojada, concentrándose de nuevo en sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo que importa entonces?-pregunto Sirius curioso, viendo como la chica permanecía callada, siendo obvio que se rehusaba a seguir hablando y durante el resto del día aquel comportamiento paranoico no vario ni un instante por el contrario era mas intenso por momentos, razón por la cual al estar ya en sus camarotes del ferrie decidieron ponerle un alto aquello...

-¡Es suficiente¿Qué te sucede? Y no digas que nada porque todo el día has estado actuando muy rato y estas consiguiendo volvernos locos, Elizabeth-dijo Severus seriamente mientras bloqueaba la puerta para que la chica no pudiera salir, sin antes hablar.

-¡Severus tiene razón, estas comportante demasiado raro incluso para tus estándares, Jazmín!-dijo Draco con los brazos cruzados y colocándose también en la puerta, pues sabia que a él no lo pasaría en cambio a su padrino, Si.

-¡Son unos pesados! Y se que no me dejaran en paz por lo que imagino que tendré que explicarme pero antes...-dijo Litzy sacudiendo su varita en el aire, provocando un leve resplandor.

-¡No deberías de usar tu varita tan irresponsablemente, Litzy¿Qué pasaría si un muggle te viera?-dijo Remus con un ligero reproche.

-¡No pasa nada! El resplandor no es mas que el brillo de una lámpara, así que no armes tanto lió, tan solo necesitaba que nadie nos escuchara-respondió Litzy con calma.

-¿A quien te refieres? Después de todo a nadie mas puede interesarle esta plática ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius curioso aunque no convencido.

-Siempre hay alguien interesado, por ejemplo: él-señalo Litzy hacia el pasillo mientras transparentaba la pared, de tal manera que todos pudieron ver como alguien intentaba escuchar del otro.

-¡McNair!-exclamo Severus al reconocerlo.

-Es un mortifago ¿cierto? Tenía mis sospechas pero no esta segura, hasta ahora-dijo Litzy tranquila.

-¡Lo es! Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-dijo Severus.

-Nos ha estado siguiendo desde el enfrentamiento en Italia y por esa causa es que he estado actuado -mas- raro-respondió la morena.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta? Y ¿Qué tal si le dice al lord sobre nuestra relación?-dijo Draco preocupado.

-No han actuado mas extraño que como en el colegio- pues en publico no son tan expresivos y efusivos ¡Por suerte!- y allí ya todos saben que son "amigos", así que Voldemort lo sabe, lo mismo que Lucius; y eso no es problema a menos que fueras un mortifago mas no lo eres; por otro lado tampoco le es útil que su espía le diga que Sirius y Remus no son solo pareja sino que se han casado o que tu padrino discuta conmigo pues nada de eso le sirve para hacer daño a Harry, aunque eso nos deja con un problema por resolver-dijo Litzy viendo a McNair, quien lucia desconcertado por no poder escuchar nada en absoluto pero como estaba en un pasillo muy concurrido no podía usar magia para arreglar el problema.

-¿Puede vernos?-cuestiono Harry viendo al hombre, mientras la morena negaba con la cabeza.

-¿A que problema te refieres?-dijo Remus intrigado.

-Antes de responder, tengo curiosidad¿Le mencionaste a Malfoy a donde irían con precisión cuando fuiste por Draco?-pregunto Litzy viendo a Snape.

-¡No, exactamente! Tan solo le comente que iríamos a Francia e Italia pero no a donde-dijo Severus desconcertado.

-¿No consideran que es extraño que si Malfoy no sabia donde irían, los mortifagos nos encontraran tan fácilmente sobretodo porque no iban por Draco sino por Harry?-murmuro Litzy con calma.

-¿Qué insinúas, Elizabeth?-pregunto Severus al comprender lo que las palabras de la chica implicaban.

-Insinuó que Lucius ya había perdido y habría sido castigado por el lord, así que no tenia caso ir tras Draco pero en cambio fueron tras Harry, atacándonos en Italia, lo que es extraño en especial si pensamos que cambiamos de planes en el ultimo momento, dividiéndonos en parejas-dijo Litzy seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Draco confundido.

-Estoy diciendo que no había mortifagos que nos siguieran -hasta ahora- antes, que esos mortifagos nos estaban esperando en Italia pero no hicieron ningún movimiento hasta encontrar a Harry pues no atacaron a Sirius y Remus, cuando estuvieron en el país; lo que tan solo puede significar que¡Voldemort ya esta enterado de nuestro itinerario! Mismo que solo el chico y yo seguimos al pie de la letra que luego se unieran Draco y Snape es aparte-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¡Pero es ridículo lo que estas implicando! Solo Dumblodore, McGonogall, Snape y nosotros sabíamos el recorrido; y no creo que alguno de nosotros pudiera dar tal información al lord-dijo Sirius dudoso.

-¡Exactamente solo unos pocos sabíamos de este viaje! Asi como las fechas programadas y sin embargo no atacaron hasta estar en Italia por lo que no se puede descartar a un traidor puesto que ya ha sucedido en el pasado-dijo la morena seriamente.

-¿Quién puede serlo? Las posibilidades son muy pocas y es muy obvio que no somos ninguno de nosotros-dijo Remus preocupado.

-Antes habría desconfiado de Draco pero ahora que es pareja de Harry, lo dudo mucho y hasta Snivellus ha demostrado su lealtad-dijo Sirius pensativo.

-Entonces eso solo deja dos opciones: Dumblodore o McGonogall-dijo Harry confundido.

-Lo cual es una tontería, ya que ni Albus ni Minerva harían algo asi-dijo Severus convencido viendo a todos asentir de acuerdo con él, a excepción de la morena.

-¡Tienes esa mirada, Litzy!-dijo Remus observando a la joven.

-¿De que hablas, Remus?-pregunto Harry extrañado.

-¡Moony tiene razón, tienes esa mirada, Lit!-dijo Sirius al ver a la chica.

-¿Qué mirada¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?-pregunto Severus intrigado viendo al par de ex-merodeadores.

-¡De esa mirada! La que ponía cada vez que miraba a Peter, murmurando que era un traidor y si ahora la pone será porque esta considerando que la profesora McGonogall lo sea también ¿No es asi, Litzy?-dijo Remus viendo como asentía en respuesta.

-Pero la profesora McGonogall no tiene razón alguna para traicionarnos-dijo Harry con algo de duda en la voz.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con el chico! Minerva no nos traicionaría nunca pues no tiene motivo alguno-dijo Severus serio.

-Para deshacerse de Harry, no tiene motivo; pues si asi fuera ¿Quién vencería al lord? No es tan tonta como parece pero aun con eso no significa que no tenga motivos para querer traicionarnos-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¿Cuál puede ser ese motivo?-pregunto Draco curioso.

-¡No existe motivo! Solo son invenciones de Elizabeth o ¿No se dan cuenta? Aparte de que sin Harry no habría oportunidad, además para poder llegar hasta el chico el lord tendría que pasar sobre nosotros especialmente sobre su tía y eso solo lo haría mas fuerte, asi que es imposible que nos traicione pues la muerte de cualquiera de nosotros solo haría mas poderoso al chic-dijo Severus con su seriedad.

-¡Ahí tienes el motivo! Si muero, Harry se vuelve mas fuerte y al mismo tiempo se libra de mí-respondió Litzy tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué la Prof. McGonogall te odia tanto, Jazmín?-pregunto Draco al comprender lo que la chica implicaba.

-¡Porque soy una bastarda sangre sucia y eso es algo que no tolera!-respondió la morena.

-Pero ni eres bastarda, ni sangre sucia; eres de sangre mezclada y descendiente de Slytherin-dijo Remus.

-¡McGonogall no lo sabe! Si por un momento supiera que soy hija del lord, descendiendo de uno de los fundadores, le ocasionaría un ataque al corazón de que no se recuperaría pero como no lo sabe busca maneras de deshacerse de mí ya que no me soporta por ser una bastarda-dijo Litzy.

-¿Te odia solamente porque cree que eres una bastarda? No crees que sea ridículo-dijo Sirius extrañado.

-Además ¿Cómo podría Minerva que eres una "bastarda"? sobretodo porque nadie lo sabia, asi que deja de estar imaginando cosas, Elizabeth-dijo Severus.

-Hasta hace poco todos en el colegio se enteraron , gracias a Granger, pero de que no había nadie que no supiera, pues no es del todo correcto pues lo sabían James y Lilian desde antes de que entrara a Hogwarts-dijo irónica Litzy.

-¿Mis padres? Ellos no pudieron ¿O si?-pregunto Harry.

-De James Potter no lo creo pero de tu madre, tengo mis reservas en especial porque no se llevaban bien-dijo Draco reservado.

-¿Acaso Lily hizo algo para influenciar a Minerva?-cuestiono Severus.

-Lo único que mi hermana menciono fue que no era hija del hombre de quien llevaba su apellido, aparte de querer quitarle al marido y a la profesora no le cayo muy bien saberlo, además de resultar ser una bruja mas poderosa que su alumna preferida, asi como hacer quedar mal a Dumblodore, etc.; deben ser razones suficiente para querer deshacerse de mí pero me temo que eso no será posible y ahora que es -posiblemente- una traidora, me encarga de que deje el colegio lo antes posible; antes solo le llevaba la contrario por absurdas tonterías pero ahora es personal¡Poner la vida de Harry en peligro ha traspasado la línea de tolerancia! Y haré de su vida tan infernal que renunciara a su cargo de profesora, aunque solo espero que Dumblodore tenga una sustituta porque sino pobres estudiantes perderán clases-murmuro Litzy mientras se levantaba, poniendo final al hechizo de privacía para de inmediato salir de la habitación, siendo seguida por McNair.

-¿Ha alguien le gustaría apostar cuando le tomara hacerlo? Yo apuesto 5 galeones que para su cumpleaños lo habrá hecho-dijo Draco como si nada.

-¡Dragón, no puedes apostar sobre eso, no es correcto y es un asunto serio!-dijo Harry indignado.

-Pues yo doblo la apuesta a que será en diciembre y pongo 10 galeones-dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Pues yo pongo 15 galeones y a que será en enero-dijo Remus.

-Pienso que no es adecuado hacer apuestas sobre esto, pero pongo 20 galeones a que lo hará en primavera, es decir en abril-dijo Severus.

-¡Están locos! Hacer una apuesta asi es tonto, pero yo daré 50 galeones a que no lo lograra antes de la batalla final, enfrentándonos al lord mucho antes de que renuncie y de que no es una traidora-dijo Harry molesto, azotando la puerta al salir de la habitación, molesto.

-¡Uy, se enojo!-dijo Draco preocupado.

-¿Qué esperabas, Draco? Puede parecerse a su padre en físico pero tiene el carácter de su tía y de su madre-dijo Severus.

-Será mejor que no volvamos a mencionar nada sobre esto delante suyo pero el que gane se llevara 100 galeones ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-dijo Sirius colocando su mano al frente.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamaron Remus, Draco y Severus colocando sus respectivas manos sobre la del moreno, sellando la apuesta.

Y asi... Tras despistar a su seguidor, volvieron a separarse de tal manera que Severus y Draco se despidieron para luego irse a la mansión Malfoy, mientras que Harry y compañía fueron hasta un piso departamental en Hyde park, donde una sorpresa les aguardaba.

-¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?-pregunto Sirius al ver el interior del departamento.

-Dado el hecho de que Harry no volvería con los Dursley's y regresaríamos una semana antes, pues me puse a buscar un sitio acogedor y espacioso para todos; que como pueden ver esta equipado con lo necesario ya que tenemos cocina, sala, un pequeño comedor pero lo suficientemente grande para 6 personas, 4 recamaras, 2 baños por lo que todos estaremos cómodos, lo que me recuerda que contribuirán con la renta asi como los quehaceres-dijo Litzy.

-¿Entonces esta será nuestra casa?-pregunto Remus curioso.

-¡Por supuesto! Somos una familia no muy convencional pero aun asi lo somos, ya que hay un papá, una mamá, un hijo y una tía metiche ¿Qué más pueden pedir? Mas ahora vayamos a dormir, ya mañana iremos de compras a Diagon para terminar de acondicionar el lugar y los útiles de Harry-dijo Litzy caminando hacia las recamaras, donde no tardaron en acomodarse, quedando de acuerdo en que un baño seria para la chica y el otro para los hombres, a la vez que la recamara principal fue para Sirius y Remus, mientras Harry se apropio de la recamara de la izquierda y Litzy tomo la que estaba enfrente quedando una recamara libre para los invitados.

Y al día siguiente... muy temprano los cuatro se dieron a la tarea de comprar lo que hacia falta para el departamento y tras conseguir todo lo necesario y llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar optaron porque al día siguiente lo acomodarían, decidiendo que lo mejor seria ir a Diagon, en donde sucedió...

-Podemos comer en el caldero chorreante y luego caminar por el callejón, así como comprar tus libros después de todo Dumblodore te entrego la lista antes de salir del colegio-sugirió Sirius.

-¡Me parece muy bien! así aprovecho para conseguir dos ingredientes que me faltan para terminar las pociones de tío Severus-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿En que momento has hecho tus tareas, Harry?-pregunto curioso Remus, puesto que no recordaba haberlo visto hacerlas en todas sus vacaciones.

-¡OH, no ha sido difícil! Después de todo he tenido mucho tiempo de descanso, así que lo he aprovechado para realizarlas, lo mas complicado ha sido elaborar las pociones pero aun así lo he podido hacer, Remus-explico Harry calmadamente.

-¡Has madurado muchísimo, pequeño!-exclamo admirado Remus colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del chico de forma paternal.

Así los cuatro llegaron al caldero chorreante en donde comieron una comida deliciosa para luego pasar al callejón.

-¡HARRY!-exclamaron varias voces al verlo entrar en el lugar.

-¡Draco, tío Severus, Ron!-exclamo Harry a su vez al ver a las personas que le hablaban.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar descansado del viaje-dijo Severus acercándose al grupo junto con su ahijado mientras que Ron se acercaba con sus padres y Ginny.

-Decidimos aprovechar que seguimos con viada y comprar lo que necesito para el colegio-dijo Harry con agrado acercándose de manera automática y natural al rubio, abrazándolo por un segundo.

-¿Entonces es verdad que son amigos¡Increíble!-exclamo Molly al ver aquella escena, sorprendida.

-Eso ya se los habíamos dicho-dijeron Ron y Ginny exasperados por la poca atención que su madre ponía a sus comentarios.

-¡Hola Sirius, Remus¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?-pregunto amablemente Arthur a los ex-merodeadores.

-¡Excelentes! Conocer tantos y tan preciosos países resulto ser una experiencia maravillosa-dijo Remus con una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo con afecto.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada acerca de que no vivirías mas con los Dursleys y que te irías de vacaciones, Harry?-reprocho Ron viendo fijamente al chico moreno.

-¡Yo no lo supe hasta que estuve en el expreso! así que no pude decírtelo pero aun así no tienes porque reprocharme algo puesto que no tengo que darte cuenta de mis acciones, ni siquiera porque seas mi amigo, Ron-dijo Harry un poco seco devolviéndole la mirada al pelirrojo, quien de inmediato desvió la cara, no pudiendo sostener la mirada del moreno.

-¿Sigues resentido porque mi hermano y los demás trataron de hacerte?-dijo Ginny viendo la leve desconfianza que había en los ojos de Harry.

-¡Un poco! Pero cambiando de tema¿Cómo supiste que no vivía con los Dursleys y que estaba de vacaciones? Después de todo no me dio tiempo a decírtelo, Ron-dijo Harry curioso.

-¿Quieres saberlo en verdad?-pregunto Ginny con ironía.

-¡Por supuesto! No es que me agrade el que estén pendientes de mi vida pero es extraño que estén tan informados puesto que ni el profeta, ni Sketeer lo sabían-replico el moreno sarcástico.

-¡Fue Hermione! Ella se entero, como al tercer día, ya que fue a buscarte a Privet Drive y tus tíos le informaron de todo-dijo Ron con calma.

-¿Hermione¿Por qué iría a buscarme? No tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo, después de todo quedamos en darnos un tiempo fuera-murmuro Harry intrigado.

-¡así que por eso es que esta tan molesta! Ahora entiendo porque ha actuado tan raro desde que llego a la madriguera-dijo Ginny.

-¿Hermione, esta en su casa?-indago Harry extrañado, mientras los pelirrojos asentían.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado? Aquí estamos interrumpiendo el paso-sugirió Litzy al ver como las demás personas en el callejón tenían que sacarles la vuelta para poder continuar sus caminos.

-¡Creo que es lo mas conveniente!-murmuro Remus al percatarse de la situación.

Así todos se encaminaron lentamente hasta Flourish & Blouth hablando unos con otros de cosas sin importancia.

-¡Que interesante situación! Malfoy no se separa ni un momento del lado de Harry, casi como si estuviese marcando su territorio por lo que me huele que aquí hay más que una simple amistad-pensaba Ginny al ver la manera en que Draco se acercaba a Harry impidiendo que Ron a su vez se acomodara cerca del moreno.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pensó Litzy al ver una curiosa escena frente a ella, intentado averiguar que significaba la misma antes de hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué esta haciendo Granger con Tom? Por extraño que sea tengo la impresión de que son bastante amigos, pero es mejor que no llegue a conclusiones precipitadas, así que seguiré observando y veamos como actúan los dos al ver a Harry; después de todo Granger sigue siendo "novia" de mi sobrino-seguía pensando Litzy frunciendo el ceño al ver como Tom sujetaba una de las manos de la castaña por encima de la mesa, deslizando, casi imperceptible, el pulgar por el dorso de la misma, a la vez que los ojos del hombre brillaban con cariño y dulzura viendo a la chica que por estar de espaldas, resultaba difícil observar sus reacciones pero para Litzy resultaban muy claras y obvias puesto que no parecía que le desagradara la situación.

-¿Esa es, Hermione?-cuestiono Harry sorprendido al ver a la chica, una vez que la misma y Tom entraron en su campo de visión y que en ese momento era besada en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura labial por el adulto quien lucia feliz al ver como la chica se sonrojaba ante su gesto.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, HERMIONE?-pregunto molesto Harry acercándose con inesperada rapidez hacia la joven, volviéndola bruscamente hacia él.

-¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?-dijo Hermione sorprendida de ver a su chico.

-¡NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO, BRUJA! PUES SI EN VERDAD LO FUERA, NO ESTARÍAS RECIBIENDO LAS CARICIAS DE OTRO DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO ¿ACASO TE COMPLACE HACERME QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO¿DÓNDE QUEDO TODO EL AMOR QUE DECÍAS TENERME? SOLO ERES UNA FRÍVOLA Y ESTÚPIDA SANGRE SUCIA QUE GUSTA DE REÍRSE DE MÍ-dijo rabioso Harry apretando su agarre sobre los hombros de la joven.

-¡Maldito seas¿Quién te crees que eres? Que seamos novios no te da ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera, Harry-dijo molesta Hermione a la vez que se soltaba del agarre del moreno que cada vez estaba mas molesto.

-Dices bien¡Novios, eso somos! Pero por lo visto lo has olvidado puesto que no te importa coquetear con otro delante de mí ¡ERES UNA VULGAR CUALQUIERA!-grito iracundo el ojiverde.

-¡Desgraciado¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo indignada Hermione mientras levantaba la mano para estamparle un bofetadon al chico, quien ni se inmuto ante el golpe.

-¡Eres una cualquiera! Debí terminar contigo desde el principio y no solo darnos un tiempo fuera; jamás podrías hacerme feliz-sentencio Harry soltando la mano de la chica y que había sujetado antes de que pudiese volver a golpearlo.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito Hermione dolida mientras daba media vuelta con rapidez para alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible pues no soportaba ver y sentir las miradas de comprensión y burla que todos le dirigían, por lo que salio corriendo del sitio.

-¡Espera, Thomas! Debemos hablar-dijo Litzy deteniendo a su amigo al ver como intentaba ir detrás de la castaña pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, se dieron dos hechos casi simultáneos: el primero la súbita aparición del lord oscuro y segunda, la desaparición de Tom al mismo tiempo.

-¡Genial, ahora entiendo porque Tom se fue tan de repente! Y para acabarla Voldemort ha tenido que aparecer ¿Qué otra cosa pude ir mal?-pensaba irónicamente Litzy.

-¡Sabes esconderte muy bien, Harry Potter! Eres más escurridizo que una serpiente-dijo Voldemort molesto, aumentando su rabia y estupor al oír como el chico reía de forma histérica y que sonaba bastante terrorífica.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? Ha estado actuando raro desde hace buen tiempo-pensaba intrigado y confundido Severus observando a su sobrino con preocupación.

-¡Yo no me escondo, eres tú quien no sabe buscar bien, Tom!-siseo secamente Harry mientras daba media vuelta para quedar frente al señor oscuro.

-¡Eres un insolente, Potter! Te crees superior tan solo porque has tenido suerte pero ya no más; ha llegado el momento de acabar contigo-siseo Voldemort furioso.

-¿Suerte, eh? Veamos si puedes acabar conmigo, serpiente-siseo Harry mucho mas insolente que antes.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry¿Qué ocurre¿Qué están hablando¡Maldición Litzy dinos que dicen!-exclamo exasperado Sirius al escucharlos hablar parsel.

-¡No desesperes! No se están diciendo nada importante en realidad-respondió Litzy tranquilamente sin alterar en lo más mínimo la expresión neutra de su rostro por lo que nadie podía darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué voy hacer? Esto se esta poniendo muy feo con cada segundo que pasa; Harry no hace mas que enfurecerlo y eso no esta nada bien pues llegara el momento en que el lord lo destruya, si continua así pero ¿Por qué lo hace¿Por qué se comporta así?-se decía Litzy mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda por encima de su colgante.

-¡Eso es, Harry se ha dado cuenta de que heredero de Godric y Salazar! Dándose cuenta de su fuerza y poder ¿Cómo no me percate antes? Si los dos se enfrentan ahora, los perjudicados serán otros y no ellos; así que debo hacer algo ¿Pero que? Sobretodo haga lo que haga tiene que ser rápido pues de un momento a otro alguno estallara y eso seria terrible para todos excepto para ellos especialmente teniendo la misma sangre en sus venas... ¿La misma sangre¡Se que hacer, solo espero que funcione!-pensaba Litzy mientras echaba andar con inusitada calma hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort.

-¡Quitate de en medio, Elizabeth!-siseo Harry desconcertado y algo preocupado al verla avanzar hacia le lord oscuro como si nada.

-¿Qué te propones, muchacha? No te das cuenta de que puedo matarte con facilidad-siseo el lord apuntándole con su varita.

-Entonces ¡Hágalo, mateme! Pero no se lo recomendaría ya que si lo hace ¿Cómo sabrá lo que pasa con Harry? Porque se habrá dado cuenta de que ya no es tan manipulable como antaño ¿verdad, mi lord?-siseo Litzy con calma mientras se detenía frente a Voldemort, a menos de dos pasos de distancia.

-¡Litzy, no te acerques tanto, niña!-exclamo Sirius preocupado al ver aquello.

-¡Son los mismos ojos de Lían! Los mismos que tiene el chico Potter ¿Qué es todo esto¿Por qué no simplemente lanzo el avada¡La hija de Elianor¿Será por eso que no puedo matarla? O quizás se debe a sus palabras, es obvio, que sabe de lo que habla así como el chico esta más insolente y poderoso; y ella sabe de qué se trata por lo que veamos ¿Qué oculta¡Legiremens!-pensó Voldemort entrando en la mente de Litzy pero antes de poder leer algún pensamiento...

-¡No de lo permito¿Quién se cree que es¿Cómo se atreve a intentar leer mis pensamientos? Me importa poco que sea el lord y piense tener derecho a cualquier cosa pero si le interesan mis secretos, es mejor que los pregunte directamente-siseo molesta Litzy al mismo tiempo que lo expulsaba de su mente.

-¿Quién eres? Eres demasiado poderosa para ser solamente una sangre sucia-siseo desconcertado el lord.

-¡Tal vez se deba a que no lo soy en realidad! Soy una sangre mezclada; mi madre era muggle pero mi padre es mago-replico Litzy con un bajo siseo apenas percibido por el lord.

-¿Quiénes?-siseo Voldemort sorprendido.

-¡Mi madre se llamaba Anna Elianor Summer, mi padre lleva el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle pero todos le conocen como Lord Voldemort!-respondió muy bajito Litzy de tal manera que solo Voldemort logro escuchar el siseo.

-¡Mientes, no puede ser cierto lo que dices!-exclamo desconcertado el lord en voz alta sin percatarse de que había dejado de hablar parsel.

-¡No lo hago! Además hablo claramente parsel y solo un slytherin puede hacerlo; pero creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente puesto que son muchas emociones para un día, así que recomendaría que fuera a descansar y asimile lo que he dicho; y cuando lo haga, puede buscarme ya que hay cosas que hablar, secretos que aclarar sobretodo con Harry Potter, padre-siseo Litzy con calma, cerrando por un instante los parpados al sentir la mano del lord deslizarse por su mejilla, suavemente.

-¡Mi hija!-susurro Voldemort con suavidad mientras desaparecía junto con sus mortifagos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto extrañado Sirius.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Elizabeth?-reclamo molesto Harry.

-¡Guarda silencio, Harry! No estoy de humor para soportar tus insolencias y si todos te lo aguantan solo por ser "el niño que vivió" yo no lo hago, así que es mejor que dejes de hacer escándalo y controles tu carácter ¡Tan solo eres un niño inmaduro!-exclamo Litzy enojada por primera vez con el chico moreno.

-¡Creo que será mejor continuar con nuestras compras, Severus!-dijo Draco volteándose hacia su padrino, quien se extraño ante la súbita frialdad del rubio.

-¡Por supuesto, Draco!-respondió Severus con calma.

-¿No continúan con nosotros, Draco?-pregunto Harry extrañado por la distante actitud del joven, el cual se limito a negar con la cabeza sin ver en realidad al moreno.

-¡Nos veremos luego, Jazmín!-exclamo Draco despidiéndose cordialmente de la chica, besándola breve en la mejilla.

-¡Hablaremos en Hogwarts de lo que ha sucedido, Elizabeth!-dijo rápidamente Severus sin tiempo a despedirse de nadie puesto que su ahijado se había alejado del grupo con prisa.

Así que luego de todo aquello /y de terminar las compras/ volvieron al departamento, donde se dieron a la tarea de acomodarlo todo para poder pasar tranquilos los días que faltaban para regresar al colegio.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al lord, Litzy?-cuestiono Sirius una vez que se sentaron en la acogedora sala para observar como la noche iba envolviendo a la ciudad poco a poco.

-¿Tiene importancia saberlo?-replico Litzy evasiva.

-¡Claro que si! Lo que hayas dicho al lord hizo que se fuera sin pelea laguna y eso es muy extraño especialmente cuando se le veía muy dispuesto a enfrentarse a Harry-dijo Remus con calma viendo como la chica suspiraba resignadamente.

-Le dije al lord la verdad, o sea ¡Que soy su hija!-dijo Litzy tranquilamente viendo como los tres hombres estaban anonadados y eso era algo que le divertía mucho por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Asi que todo ha sido una broma, verdad?-dijo incrédulo Remus al verla reír, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No, no, por supuesto que no es broma! En verdad le dije al lord que es mi padre, solo que si me rió es porque sus caras son tan chistosas que no he podido evitarlo-respondió Litzy inhalando fuertemente para poder calmarse.

-¡Pero es una locura¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has podido ocasionar? Ahora el lord sabe que eres su hija y querrá destruirte con mas ganas ¡Jamás aceptara que haya otro heredero de Slytherin!-exclamo Sirius desconcertado.

-¡OH, lo aceptara! Le tomara tiempo pero al final lo hará-dijo Litzy con calma.

-Pero….Pero decirle…. Que eres…. Su hija es…. La mayor tontería…. Que has hecho…. Hasta ahora-tartamudeo Harry angustiado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! La tontería más grande habría sido decirle que eres su nieto y no lo hice; ahora si me disculpan deseo irme a dormir-dijo Litzy despidiéndose con un gesto para luego dirigirse a su habitación en donde durmió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?-cuestiono Harry luego de un momento de silencio.

-Puesto que ya esta hecho, nada podemos hacer al respecto, por lo tanto no nos queda de otra mas que esperar y ver lo que sucederá ahora-dijo Remus con calma.

-Al profesor Dumblodore no le va agradar mucho la noticia cuando lo sepa-dijo Sirius preocupado.

-Quizás lo mas conveniente sea no decirle por ahora-dijo Harry tranquilo, mientras los dos hombres asentían totalmente de acuerdo con él, tras lo cual se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Y a la mañana siguiente...

-¡Buenos días, Remus!-saludo Harry mientras reprimía un bostezo, al mismo tiempo que entraba en la cocina, saludando al castaño que ya se encontraba ahí.

-¡Buenos días, Harry¿Qué deseas desayunar?-pregunto amablemente Remus viendo al chico sentarse en una silla junto a la mesa.

-¡Me encantarían unos pancakes con maple y mantequilla!-exclamo Harry relamiéndose los labios, golosamente.

-¡Entonces pancakes¿Y tú, que deseas desayunar, Sirius?-pregunto Remus al ver entrar a su pareja aun mas dormido que el ojiverde.

-¡Pancakes, me parecen bien, Moony!-respondió Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en una silla junto a Harry.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a prepararlos?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-¡No es necesario, puedo hacerlos solo¿Por qué no mejor vas a despertar a Lit? Es extraño que aun no se levante, sobretodo porque es muy madrugadora, pero quizás se deba a que sigue cansada del largo viaje, aparte de las compras de ayer y el encuentro con el lord-dijo Remus preocupado, mientras batía la mezcla para los pancakes.

-¡Muy bien! Iré a despertarla-dijo Harry estirándose, para luego ir en busca de la morena, mas al llegar a la habitación se encontró con la sorpresa de que la joven no estaba allí, y por lo que veía tenia buen tiempo que se había marchado.

-¿Dónde esta Litzy¿Acaso se esta arreglando, Harry?-pregunto Sirius curioso al verlo regresar solo.

-¡Tía Elizabeth, no esta! Es mas no se encuentra en ninguna parte del apartamento-dijo Harry confundido, puesto que la había buscado por todo el lugar antes de regresar a la cocina y no la había encontrado.

-¿No esta? Eso es extraño ¿Dónde pudo meterse? No es normal que se marche sin avisar, aunque algunas veces lo ha hecho siempre es con motivo-dijo Sirius extrañado.

-¿Quizás a tenido que hacer algo importante? Después de todo ya es una adulta y no necesita dar cuenta de sus entradas y salidas, Paddy-dijo Remus con cariño, volteando los pancakes para que se terminaran de cocer por ambos lados.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso perro aun asi debió avisar que saldría ¿Qué tal si le ocurre algo? Y nosotros ni enterados por no saber ¿Dónde esta?-dijo Sirius indignado.

-Lo que te pasa es que estas asi porque te estas perdiendo de la diversión y eso no te agrada, Paddy-dijo Remus sirviéndoles el desayuno.

-¡Eres un pesado, Moony!-dijo Sirius ignorando al castaño a propósito, quien sonrió con indulgencia ante el infantil comportamiento de su compañero, después de todo estaba perfectamente acostumbrado al mismo.

-¿Siempre son asi? Lo que quiero decir es que actúan asi a cada rato y antes no lo hacían tanto-dijo Harry extrañado mientras desayunaba.

-Lo que pasa es que tratamos de recuperar el tiempo perdido; además estamos recién casados ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?-dijo Remus con naturalidad.

-¡Son realmente extraños! A veces me pregunto como es que tía Elizabeth los soporta y no se ha cansado con sus cosas a pesar de conocerlos de mucho antes y eso de estar recién casados tampoco es excusa-dijo Harry.

-Eso se debe a que Lit puede ser peor que nosotros-dijo Sirius con calma.

Luego de aquella conversación se dedicaron a sus actividades, esperando el regreso de la chica pero lentamente iban transcurriendo las horas y ni luces de ella.

-¡Esto empieza a preocuparme! Ya es tarde y Litzy no aparece; ella no tiene costumbre de preocupar a la gente-dijo Remus preocupado al ver como empezaba atardecer.

-¡También estoy preocupado! Litzy ha tardado demasiado en donde quiera que este y eso si que es raro; ni siquiera se ha contactado para saber de Harry, porque una cosas es que el chico este a salvo y otra que pueda hacer lo que le de su gana solamente por eso-dijo Sirius algo molesto.

-¡Tampoco es como para que viva pendiente de mí, Sirius!-dijo Harry tranquilo.

-¡Lo se! Pero aun asi...-comenzó Sirius pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¡Adelante, Tom estas en tu casa!-dijo Litzy claramente invitando a su acompañante a entrar en el departamento.

-¿Qué esta haciendo ESE, aquí?-pregunto indignado Harry al ver que la persona que acompañaba a la chica, era el tipo odioso que había estado con Hermione el día pasado.

-¡Bajale a la testosterona, Harry! Y no te pongas en plan petulante, que si lo haces: puedo ponerme peor que tú y no me soportarían ninguno de ustedes, asi que calmate. Además tengo que hablar con Remus de algo importante y por eso me acompaña Tom-dijo la chica tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo, Litzy?-pregunto amable Remus a la chica.

-Antes de comenzar ¿Podríamos sentarnos? He estado la mayor parte del día tensa y necesito relajarme-dijo la chica caminando hacia el sofá, donde se dejo caer cómodamente, relajándose de manera automática, algo que también hicieron el resto de los presentes.

-¿Y bien?-cuestiono Sirius curioso.

-Esta mañana temprano, fui contactada por Tom, por lo que quedamos en vernos en un sitio solo conocido por él y por mí; una vez ahí supe la causa para aquella reunión: lord Voldemort...-

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?-interrumpió Harry.

-¡No me interrumpas! Sino nunca terminare-regaño suavemente Litzy al chico, antes de continuar-...Voldemort ahora que sabe que soy su hija, ha tomado la decisión de que me quiere en su lado, lo cual es poco probable que ocurra dado el hecho de que soy tía de Harry Potter y todo ese rollo, asi que me envió un "señuelo", es decir, a Tom-dijo Litzy.

-¿Asi que Voldemort te quiere de su lado? Pero al parecer le has dicho "NO" y si es asi ¿Qué esta haciendo él, aquí?-pregunto Harry irónico, viendo a Tom.

-Pienso que hay algo mas en todo esto, después de todo Lit dijo "señuelo" para referirse al joven; no que ya le hubiera contestado al lord-dijo Remus analítico.

-¡No se te pasan por alto los detalles, felicidades Remus!-felicito Litzy con una sonrisa al castaño.

-Si las palabras de Remus son ciertas y las de Harry tienen sentido ¿Por qué vino él, entonces?-cuestiono Sirius confundido.

Asi la chica los puso al tanto de la relación que la unía a Tom, es decir, eran primos y del porque su padre le envió, pues si enviaba a un mortifago, ella se daría cuenta y el pobre no lo contaría, algo que el lord no podía permitirse ya que había perdido a varios seguidores, como para seguir haciéndolo.

-Entonces ¿Quieres mi ayuda, cierto?-pregunto Remus tras oír la explicación, mientras ella asentía.

-Pero de ¿Qué te servirá que Remus modifique su plan de trabajo? Si son primos, puesto que el señor Tom, no necesita conocerte; es mas ya te conocía de antes-dijo Harry extrañado.

-¡Es que ahí esta lo complicado! Voldemort no sabe que nos conocemos de antes y que ha sido Tom, quien me ha pasado los tips para ayudar a la orden; por lo que "técnicamente" debemos empezar a familiarizarnos, pues de otra manera el lord se desquitara con mi primo por su falla-algo que no deseo que suceda, precisamente-asi que si Remus incluyera un rápido curso de Aurología para los de sexto y séptimo año, Tom podría entrar al colegio e incluso quedarse; lo que es muy conveniente para ambos pues asi tendría mayor acceso a mi padre llegando incluso a prevenir la futura guerra pero al mismo tiempo no es necesario que Tom este desde el principio en el colegio, ya que también es útil y necesario dentro del ministerio de magia y dado el hecho de que el señor oscuro puede esperar algunos meses, por aquellos de que tenemos que "conocernos", estaba pensando que el curso lo colocaras en noviembre o diciembre antes de las vacaciones de navidad de tal manera que se satisfagan todas las partes involucradas en este lió y antes de que digan algo al respecto: también había pensado en Severus pero por raro que parezca se que me diría NO, sin dudarlo ni un segundo y no por mí, sino porque no le agrada Tom aunque no entiendo el ¿Por qué?-dijo Litzy distraída.

-Se hace ¿verdad?-susurro Harry en voz en baja a su padrino, quien se limito asentir.

-¡Esta bien, Litzy! Te ayudare con tu plan, aunque tengo mis reservas al respecto pero si crees que es lo mejor para ustedes, no me opondré-dijo Remus.

-¡Sabia que lo harías, mi Moony!-exclamo Litzy feliz, depositando un espontáneo beso sobre los labios del castaño.

-¡Hey, momentito que es MI Moony; no tuyo!-dijo Sirius jalando al castaño hacia si, abrazándolo de inmediato por la cintura.

-¡No te pongas celoso que también eres mi Padfoot!-dijo la chica dejando un beso en los labios de Sirius.

-Por cierto ¿Ya comieron?-pregunto Remus soltándose del abrazo de su pareja, viendo negar a la chica y a su acompañante.

-Entonces vamos a cenar-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¡Es mejor que me marche, Elizabeth! Ya estaré en contacto-dijo Tom encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¡No tienes que irte! No temas que no seré yo quien cocine; lo hará, Remus-dijo Litzy burlona.

-¡Sabes que no es por eso! Conozco tus comidas y puedo asegurar que son exquisitas, pero no puedo quedarme mas; debo informar al lord del "pequeño" progreso en nuestra relación-dijo Tom mientras abría la puerta, viendo a la joven asentir; luego de eso se marcho y los demás se fueron a cenar pero mientras lo hacían Harry sintió un repentino frió que lo hizo estremecerse con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?-pregunto preocupado Remus.

-¡Perfectamente! Solo fue un escalofrió, no te preocupes, Remus-dijo Harry con calma.

-¡Bien! Aunque es raro que tengas escalofríos sobretodo en un ambiente tan calido-dijo Sirius extrañado.

-Fue solo un escalofrió, no se preocupen-dijo el moreno quitándole importancia al asunto, asi el resto de la cena transcurrió en total calma, tras la cual todos se fueron a dormir pero a las 2 de la mañana, un chico moreno se introducía con el mayor de los silencios en la habitación de cierta morena, acercándose hasta la cama intentando no despertarla.

-¿Qué buscas tan temprano, Harry?-susurro bajito Litzy mientras abría los ojos, observando al chico, quien pego un brinco al escucharla, sobresaltado.

-¡Por todos los cielos, casi me matas de un susto, Elizabeth!-exclamo asustado Harry.

-Eso te pasa por entrar en mi cuarto ha estas horas y ya que me has despertado, se puede saber ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Harry?-pregunto Litzy incorporándose a medias en la cama, a la vez que palmeaba el colchón para que el chico se sentara a su lado y una vez que lo hizo...

-Veras, lo que sucede es: que no puedo dormir por lo que sucedió durante la cena ya que ese escalofrió no fue para nada normal, como les hice creer; por el contrario fue de lo más extraño y aun lo siento recorriéndome, es como si proviniera del medallón-dijo Harry tocando su colgante y al hacerlo un nuevo frió lo sacudió.

-¡Ah, entiendo! Si sientes frió a causa del collar, quizás se deba a que Draco se haya quitado el suyo y como ahora no puedes sentirlo, el medallón se ha puesto frió-dijo Litzy simplemente.

-¡Es ridículo! Draco no ha podido quitarse su medallón ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hizo?-pregunto Harry confundido aunque no del todo seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Toca el dragón en mi medallón!-solicito Litzy con calma- Lo sientes ¿verdad? Esta tan frió como el tuyo, lo que significa que Draco se desprendió del suyo-dijo la chica al verlo estremecerse de nuevo-Pero si aun no te convences ¡Toca el fénix! Lo encuentras agradablemente calido ¿cierto?-mientras Harry asentía-E so se debe a que estas usando tu medallón por eso mismo es que esta calido pero Draco no lo hace y por lo tanto se ha puesto frió-explico la chica tranquila.

-Pero ¿Por qué habría de quitárselo?-cuestiono Harry extrañado.

-¡Tú debes de saber la respuesta ha eso, Harry! Y ahora si no te molesta, necesito y quiero dormir-dijo Litzy acomodándose para dormir, no quedándole mas remedio al moreno que marcharse a su propia habitación, en donde paso el resto de la noche inquieto al repasar en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de su tía sin encontrarles respuesta y así...

Continuara...

Final de la primera parte...

Notas de autora: Bueno un nuevo capitulo, que espero les agrade como los anteriores. Se habrán dado cuenta de que dice Final, bueno he llegado a la conclusión de que dividiré este fic en dos partes (para no hacerlo tan largo, cansado y tedioso) en esta abarcando el sexto año y la próxima el séptimo año, que quizás sea algo mas corto que este, eso todavía no lo se con exactitud o podría ser igual de largo que este, todo depende de la aceptación que esa segunda parte tenga, asi que muy pronto verán la nueva parte solo que con el nombre de ETERNAMENTE MDMD, para que puedan seguir la historia, asi que nos seguiremos leyendo en esa parte. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Muchísimas gracias.

Luna Escarlata cari Bloody Angel Lenny Maxwell Evhans, Eliseo KiraPotter Eri mond licht artemisa Anyue shuichi Marcia EVELYN ELENA ROJAS DEL CASTILLO, Pongo a su disposición una nueva historia (puesto que me esta rondando la cabeza) que tentativamente podría llevar el titulo de VEELAS, y seria de Harry Potter, donde la trama iría mas o menos asi: Existen diversas clases de veelas cuyas características varían de clases en clases pero hay tres que son las mas poderosas de entre todas las demás; el veela obscuro, el veela amante y el veela blanco, compartiendo las tres clases características en común pero al mismo tiempo cada una posee un don diferente a las otras dos y viceversa, de tal manera que ¿Qué sucede cuando estas tres clases se encuentran en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? Especialmente cuando la herencia de los tres afectados se hace patente siendo asi Harry Potter, el veela blanco; Draco Malfoy, el veela amante y Severus Snape, el veela obscuro y los dos últimos, o sea los slytherin´s descubren junto con su herencia que su pareja elegida es nada mas y nada menos que el tercer veela, Harry Potter, quien deberá enfrentar el mayor reto de su vida -y no es el lord oscuro- sino a dos veelas detrás de él y a su propia herencia que se inclina por uno de los dos veelas pero ¿Cuál será el ganador? Es difícil de saber. Mas o menos esa es la idea general de la historia, si les interesa y votan a favor del fic, me animare a escribirla y asi subirla sino podría tardar en hacerlo, todo depende de si les gustaría leer algo como eso. Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos pronto con otra actualización, la que por cierto sera de manera aleatoria, es decir, actualizare segun mi inspiracion y de dos a tres fic por subida (ya que ahora que sali de la escuela pues ya no tengo acceso a Internet con facilidad y tener que ir a un cafe, me toma tiempo y dinero) por lo cual en un dia se encontraran varias actualizaciones por lo que espero les guste, por otro lado TODOS mis fics sera actualizados, una vez por mes, solamente el orden variara con respecto a la subida. Gracias.

Luzy Snape. 


End file.
